The Endearment of Fake Dating
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Sakura needs of a fake boyfriend & Sasuke needs a qick rebound girl to maintain his popular highschool status. When they decide to PRETEND to date how long will it be until the tomboy and the playboy learn that they may actually be falling for each other?
1. Blue Bloods

**Hi! It's near the end of my Spring Break now and just so you know, I've been working on all my other stories. They're not quite done yet, but since I feel like I haven't posted or updated ANYTHING this break, I've decided to just publish this new project I've been working on. The story's not exactly all throught through yet but I figured the first chapter was ready.**

**So, yeah, Sakura and Sasuke pairing. As a short sum of the idea I had in mind, Sakura needs a fake boyfriend to stall her suspicious and overbearing mother, while Sasuke needs a fake girlfriend to maintain his powerful status as the most popular boy in school. Sure they don't necesarily like each other, at all, but when worst comes to worse, well, you can figure out where I'm going with this.**

**Read on! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews please! I'll answer any questions or comments or, uh, whatever else you guys can think of. Happy Easter!**

* * *

><p>It was like any other start of the day when my alarm clock woke me up with the irritating sound of contant beeping. Of course, this was routine for almost anyone. Kind of a boring start for a story, but hey - a person's gotta start somewhere.<p>

My family is how people would call it 'filthy rich', all in accordance with my extremely wealthy family line. I never really looked into the history of it all, but we supposedly struck riches a couple generations back when my great great something grandfather won the fortune somehow on a stroke of luck. And instead of spending it like every other darn fool on the world would, he contributed to investors, charities, and ended up making more to last future generations and uh, well, here I am.

Unlike most people, I had the expense of having my bedroom within my bedroom. Sounds funny the way I put it, though. See, being wealthy, means having wealthy stuff. And within that 'wealthy stuff' category my overbearing mother provided me a decently big room holding a light canopy bed with elegant walls and furniture fit for a princess. Heck I even have a couch in my room. What teen now a days have couches in the room from what I know?

And so, like I was saying, my bedroom is within my bedroom. Conveniently along with the big master bedroom I had a half as big closet, which was pretty big if you can imagine. Even when I was little I didn't really take much to the whole 'debutante and exclusive' living style my mom put into the entire house, let alone my entire bedroom. So eventually once I hit my teenage years, I got the nerve to convert my closet into real living space. It's pretty easier than it sounds.

Mom was throwing out a couch once. Seemed perfectly fine, sitting out on the curb waiting for the garbage truck to pick it up. So in the process of converting my closet into my new secret bedroom, I stole the cushions of the couch and hid them away in the said closet. There's my new bed. I took out all the clothes inside and put them in the vanity dresser I had outside the closet- not like I had a lot to begin with. I put up a small lamp, built some shelves on the walls, hung small drawings and posters, and bam - new (normal) bedroom.

And the cool part of it all is that Mom still doesn't know. She thinks I sleep every night in the comforts of my overstuffed canopy bed with it's priceless covers and goose feather filled pillows. Please.

"I'm up," I announced, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen with _normal_ jeans and and a sweater. I could still feel the coolness of the white marble tiles underneath my reused socks.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura," greeted my mom, sitting at the table eating breakfast as she read her weekly fashion magazine.

"Morning mom," I greeted nonchalantly. "Morning Kakashi."

The man smiled through his mask as he cooked some eggs over the frying pan. "Yo." Kakashi Hatake, he's my new official dad. Real Dad left us a long while ago. He divorced my mom, and said goodbye to me. And with my mom being my mom she kind of bounced back quite easily, as hard as that would seem to believe. However still being her in the life of the rich and prestigious, she went for the most tasteless men. Sure greasy combed hair and champagne seems nice and all, but they're all business men. Quality bank people but no real father. I left it to myself to steer Mom clear of those men, otherwise I would chase them out myself.

I didn't think she'd ever find a reasonable smart man, until Kakashi came. Not extremely 'rich' as she'd put it, but not completely a douche either. He's actually pretty good at the job of dad. He cooks, he cleans, he sarcastically jokes - all the things Mom doesn't even do. So I let her marry the keeper, and now I could easily retire as the infamous 'daughter-who-chases-out-rich-men'.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked over the counter, setting my school bag down.

"Bacon, eggs; nothing special."

"Just making sure it's not pancakes. You always seem to burn those."

"Hm, I wonder why," he accused at me. I smiled a little with a laugh before taking my plate he gave to me, holding real homemade food, fresh. Not one of those extremely fancy stuff that sounds cool but tastes horrible. It's like snails. Rich people eat them all the time. I don't see the big deal. I don't see the taste, either.

"Here Sakura sit down sit down," mom called. I sat across from her. She motioned her French-manicured finger towards the page she had magazine. On it was a pink, regal ball gown I didn't even think existed anymore in this century. "What do you think of this one sweetie? Think it'd look good on you?"

"Um," you know the drill, Sakura. "I, think it looks fine Mom," I answered sheepishly. Kakashi starred at me from the stove with a look in his eye I knew said 'liar'.

"You sure? Actually you know what just take the whole thing. Look through it yourself and find a dress you wanna get."

After shoving the magazine across the table to me I gave her a questioning look. "Not to sound like the clueless one Mom but, why are you making me get a dress again?"

"Your mother will be hosting a little get together for the Sentei Ambassador," Kakashi informed from his cooking space. "It'll be held here in the house."

"Another ball?" I repeated, trying not to sound to whinish. It's just that the last time Mom hosted a big fancy party for her so called 'important people' when I was thirteen, she had me primped up like a princess from dawn to dusk. The whole ordeal is more work than it's worth. You wouldn't think it'd take that long to just 'get ready' for a party, but apparently to my mom that's the minimum. Now it appears there's going to be a repetition. "So when is it?" I asked as a forewarning.

"Tomorrow! Oh this is going to be such a great opportunity for you, Sakura."

"Opportunity for what exactly?"

"To find you a suitable boy!" I had spit out my breakfast back onto my china plate, almost in a chocking sequence. "The ambassador has a charming young man for a son just your age! I think you two would get along quite nicely if I do say so myself. "

Once I recovered I sat in a silence of awe at what she just said. Kakashi watched with an eerie and somewhat embarrassed look from the stove. "Um, Kana don't you think that's more or less up to Sakura to decide?"

Mom turned to Kakashi with a stern expression, hands on her hips and ready to argue. "Kakashi would you just look at your daughter? She is finally blossoming into a young debutante!" With arms extended out pointing towards me me Kakashi did look. And sitting in a chair was a somewhat hunched girl with choppy short pink hair wearing clothes suitable for a skater boy with some egg on the side of her face. Then if not to worsen the look, a decently loud burp erupted from my mouth. Kakashi sweatdropped as Mom frowned, her eye twitching.

I gave another sheepish grin. "Excuse me."

"Yes, I totally see the inner-lady in our daughter," Kakashi replied with his trademark sarcasm. Mom didn't laugh but I managed to stifle a chuckle or two.

"I'm serious Kakashi!" rebutted my mother, coming over to me with her hands on my shoulders. "Just look at her! She finally has her womanly features showing through her rugged boyish look!" As she motioned to my chest, I had no idea whether to react weirded out or offended when she said I had a rugged boyish look. Crazy mother or otherwise, that isn't exactly what any daughter really wants to hear from her mom.

Once again Kakashi paused before going back to cooking. "... I have nothing to say to that."

"Um, hey I think I hear Ino calling outside bye Mom, bye Kakashi!" Swallowing whatever was left on my plate I darted out of the kitchen. Anything to escape my mother's freakishly awkward scenes.

"Bye-Bye sweetie! Have a nice day!" she called with a bright grin over her face. "And come home early today! We need to talk okay?"

"Yeah mom bye!" And a door slam finished it.

Kakashi looked at his wife with the same stoic look under his mask. "Kana, do you ever think you may be embarrassing Sakura by all this?"

"What ever do you mean, Kakashi?"

"...Never mind."

Outside my house was the elegant green lawn out front. Our house or, mansion really, took up about a whole acre of land in this seemingly suburban terrain. In actuallity it rested on the left side of the end of a culdesac, along with a normal sized smaller looking house across it. Mine however stood out like, a lot, so I try to go by unnoticed.

As I started on my way to school down the walkway, I noticed across the street Sasuke Uchiha, the local pretty-boy of Green Leaf City, aka boy who lives in normal house across from mine. He's about as stereotypical as any teenage boy in high school could be. He had the 'cool' hair, the thin but muscular build, he skateboarded, he liked all the 'cool' music, and, well, everything. I don't know why or how but everyone just seemed to idealize him, whether they liked him or not.

I, am one of those who barely knows nor likes the guy at all.

Cool or whatever he's still the biggest troublemaker I've ever known. EVER. Being neighbors like this I should know Sasuke half-way better than most people do, and I don't even like him. He took one glance at me before taking his skateboard and riding off down the same route I'd be taking on foot.

At Green Leaf High I felt more at home, more normal than I ever could back at the house.

"Hey, Sakura," greeted Ino, the only other friend I had in this entire place. She was the kind of person who was pretty academic in school, so I have to admit she's a little more motivated than I am at that. "You feel like coming over tomorrow? My mom bought a lot of cake mix for us to mess around with."

I closed my locker. "I wish. My Mom wants me home tomorrow because she's throwing some big party for somebody."

Her face looked sour. "Geez, your mom must really have a lot of free time from her job if she's always planning this kinda stuff."

"Believe me, planning _is_ her job." Hearing a crash we turned our heads and found a group of boys walking into school across the hall. One of them was on a skateboard and just racing ahead, forcing others out of the way. Echos of yells from the skateboarder reached across to some teachers as they went to find the felon. It was probably Naruto, one of the guys in Sasuke's little posse of friends. Just about all of them were skaters, I think. All were admired somewhat by the school's female population too, but their reputation as school hooligans ruined that kind of. Naruto for example.

Naruto was one one of Sasuke's supposed friends. He's kind of like Sasuke's right-hand man. The two are almost always hanging out with each other so I can guess they're pretty good friends. Kiba's only second to Naruto when it comes to levels of wild uprisings and rebelling. People say he has fangs like the dog that's rumored he sneaks around, though no student ever really has the guts to tattle that little detail. Neji Hyuuga is more or less the quiet one of Sasuke's group, but I sometimes catch him in his cruel behavior with the others. In a way he also came from a wealthy well off family like me, so he had connections he actually put to use, unlike me who tried to stray away from the world of money and business. Shikamaru is the total lazy bum of their gang. He has the worst grades and falls asleep in just about every class I have with him. And if that doesn't make it, his sarcasm matches that of Kakashi's one hundred percent it's scary.

Then there's Sasuke, the boy who has complete control over the school. He is almost always walking around with his girlfriend Karin, the (excuse my vulgar vocabulary) 'school slut'. No seriously. I'm not one to curse, but that tittle suited her perfectly. She's the stereotypical old style cheerleader who wore her skirt too sort, hair too long, and extremely too much make up. I for one don't really use the stuff, but Ino does and I see no harm in it. But on Karin, she takes it to the extreme that even I have no idea what Sasuke possibly sees in her. It's girls like her that give cheerleaders a bad name.

With one little glare at their by passing I turned the other way and stomped off to homeroom, Ino following shortly after.

Life in high school passed by reasonably fast, sometimes slow. On days like this it was slow - possibly because I was dreading tomorrow. "So do you have any idea for what you'll be doing for your sixteenth birthday?" Ino asked me as we sat outside at the local fast food joint near school.

I ate by burger in peace as I thought about her question. "Not really. After all the things my mom does to me I don't really think I want to celebrate a sweet sixteen."

Ino sent a sympathetic smile. "I understand, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything special." I smiled a little. "Come on think! You're going to be six-teen girl! Isn't there anything you want to plan on?"

"No Ino. Gosh what is with you with me being sixteen? It's just a number."

The blond frowned and she crossed her arms. "You're no fun."

I looked at my watch. "Feel like coming over? I promised Kakashi I'd be home today to watch the house for him and Mom."

As I gathered my stuff Ino watched. She remained unusually quite I noticed, until she started speaking again with this question. "You still call Kakashi by his name?"

I zipped closed by bag and placed it on the table. By the look on her face I could tell she had the same thoughts as me. "I just find it weird to call him dad, that's all." Pushing aside my distracted look I shown a bright smile and stood up, shouldering my bag. "Come on. Let's take the long route. We can buy a pizza for tonight."

"Okay but you're buying." From my house to school there were two routes you could take. There's the long, totally safe suburban route. Then there's the park way. It looks appealing to take at first, but for a small fact of difference going it isn't worth what's in between them. At the end of the path is a skate park and then a harbor, where a lot of dangerous activities according to Kakashi take place. Gangs and stuff he says. But hey, this is the city. It's only expected.

The long path home was alright. There aren't a lot of cars in Green Leaf City so walking places aren't generally as annoying as I'd normally think. It's actually pretty tranquil. Once I arrived home we walked up the short cobblestone pathway and past the plants and bushes, where a gardener was trimming our overgrown bushes into new shapes to surprise me in the morning. I can remember the first time I took Ino over in Freshman year, but that's another story.

Opening the white painted corridors of the house I nonchalantly unlocked it with my key and walked the two of us in. "I'm home!" I called into the big mansion-like building. From the front door we ended up in the ballroom. There's no furniture in it, just space, but to try and keep a sense of normalcy I try to call it the living room. This was also where Mom hosted her extravagant parties.

"I'm in the parlor, honey!" echoed back my mother's voice. Tenten and I left the pizza and our school bags over by the white marble steps across the room and went to follow her voice into the parlor. The parlor was a particularly green and brown room, slightly bigger than my bedroom. It had chairs for tea, a grand piano, and as of now, my mother with over a dozen mannequins with gowns. Both Ino and I were startled by the appearance.

"What the..." I found my mother admist the dresses, her fixing one of them up before seeing me.

"Sakura! Oh and you brought Ino! That's good."

Unlike me, Ino didn't hesistate to embrace the sight and went over to a velvet blue dress, admiring its beauty and elegant appearance. "How you ever get tired of this Sakura is beyond me."

"Mom what is all this?" I asked in a plain tone.

"It's to pick out your dress from tomorrow," she smiled, clasping her hands together. "Do you like the choices? I looked into your closet and tried to pick out ones that fit your taste." My closet has nothing like these over sized bath robes. How Mom managed to put punkish bargain bin clothes equal with Cinderella dresses I'll never know.

"But, why?"

"Hon you never picked out a dress from the magazine this morning. If we want the ambassador's welcoming party to be a success you need to look your best without any signs of hold backs. So I just ordered all of these for you to pick!"

Ino still continued to explore the parlor's various mannequins as I stood there, starring. "I'm going to my room."

"No way young lady you're picking a dress NOW!"

I stood my ground with my glare. "No." My resentment of her orders started a dramatic stare of between mother and daughter.

With the tension rising Ino turned her head around and found the two Haruno girls glaring daggers at one another. She could practically feel a drum in the background to enhance the tension. "Hm?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi spoke out of the blue, spooking the blond as she almost knocked over one of the mannequins, if she hadn't caught it first. "Sakura and her mother disagree a lot like this."

"Dammit Kakashi do you have to sneak up on me like that?" Ino said with a half blue face.

Within a matter of seconds my mother and I started off on our temperamental argument-turned fight. As business lady-like as Kana Haruno seemed, she's pretty aggressive when it comes to parenting me, if you want to call it parenting. By now the woman had me in a headlock. "YOU'RE PICKING OUT A DRESS RIGHT NOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"No now LET GO OF MY HEAD!"

"YOU WILL BE LADY-LIKE SO PICK A DAMN DRESS ALREADY!"

"LET GO!"

Ino watched the scene with an estranged expression while Kakashi sweatdropped, letting out a sigh of exasperation as he rubbed his hand behind his head. "Why don't we head over to the kitchen and prepare some tea to calm ourselves down huh?"

Ino distractedly nodded. "R-Right..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eagerly into the afternoon we were all sitting around the coffee table in the parlor, Kakashi having brewed tea for us as it lay on a tray beside the still hot pizza Ino and I bought earlier on. Ino and I were sitting on the couch as Mom and Kakashi sat on two separate couch chairs across from us.

"Well," Kakashi began, breaking the silence. "Your mother did call you home early for a reason, Sakura."

"Clearly," I muttered, leaning my elbow on the side of the couch.

"Not becuase of the dresses," Kakashi straightened out, making me at least glance over towards him and Mom.

Mom began to speak as she took one last sip of her tea before setting the cup down on its saucer on the table. By the air around her she appeared to have a now serious outlook. "As you know Sakura, you will be turning sixteen on the twenty-eighth of March, which will take place in about a month from now. Not that much time when you think about it."

Hadn't Ino and I talked about this just a couple hours ago? "What is there to think about? It's just sixteen mom. Nothing special compared to when I turned three or five. I don't want a party or whatever you had in mind okay?" I waited for her to backfire at me with some temperamental remark, but she just remained seated on the couch, starring at me.

"I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice in this, Sakura," Kakashi said with the same amount of seriousness as Mom. It was strange and scary in a way, Ino and I noticed. We rarely ever saw Kakashi serious in anything. "I advise that you listen carefully to your mother."

I didn't say anything, but I looked back at my Mom, whose seriousness still clouded over the atmosphere. "... As you probably may have predicted, we will be having a ball in your honor, for your coming of age."

"But I don't want-"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. I quieted down. "You're having the ball, because it's a tradition in our family." Ino out of respect remained quiet herself, but hearing the words out of Kana Haruno's mouth only continued to amaze her. For it to be a family tradition to have a royal ball for a sixteenth birthday is almost every teenage girl's dream.

"Yeah like all the other fancy pants celebrations we've had in this house weren't traditional?" I said skeptically.

"Oh those are just in my nature," Mom smiled with a wave of her hand. What happened to the seriousness? "But really you're having that ball."

"Well I don't want one," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms. "Besides, Ino and I have plans."

"No we don't," Ino dazed, only for a vein to pop over my head.

Mom took another sip from her tea off the tray. "As you know our family has been one of the wealthiest in Japan for many generations. We're no different. And it has been our custom for Haruno girls to be presented in their sixteenth birthday in a debutante ball. No one has skipped this tradition."

"Well I'd volunteer to be the first."

"No you won't," Mom snapped.

Kakashi cleared his throat, in an attempt to prevent the upcoming fight. "Getting back to the point."

Mom calmed herself down again. "As you probably already know, when you hold these kinds of celebrations, it's customary for one to come another boy. An escort, if you will."

"What are you getting at?" I said with a face.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura? You're going to your birthday with a date!" Ino exclaimed beside me, as if she hadn't taken into account the last couple things mentioned.

I kept my frown. "I know what it means but I don't really see the point in it. All this is is just wasting money and socializing for adults while the birthday girl sits in the background looking pretty. No thanks."

"It's more than just a party we'll be hosting, Sakura," my mother continued. "You see, we have had stories passed down in our family. I don't know precisely when, but it seems long ago when the tradition first began, the debutante has always ended up marrying her escort in herfuture. After the first time, it happened again, and again, and again."

"How weird," Ino commented.

"How crazy," I furrowed.

"Eventually it just somehow became custom for these debutante balls to just be engagement parties and-" Kakashi paused his wife with a hand on the shoulder, and with that Kana looked at me, seeing glowering green eyes, and the two parents sweatdropped out of pure nervousness of their daughter's appearance.

"Engage...ment..." I repeated in a hushed tone. Had I heard right?

My mother retained her calm demeanor. "We hope to find you the right escort before your birthday."

"You mean the right husband," I corrected, standing up off the couch with Ino about to pull me back, but she didn't. Mom and Kakashi starred at me as I kept my own stare down. To be told something like this... To be told that your life had already been set for you and you never even knew it? "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Do you think it was easy for me to come out and tell you this today?" my mother said from the couch. "For all you know I could've told you on the day of. But instead I tried to do things this way." She gripped her tea cup with a slightly stronger grip. "This was how I ended up with your father." My head sat up as did Ino's. Kakashi remained by my mother's side as she kept the same calm smile she had been wearing for the past five minutes. "Your grandmother, my mother, held my debutante ball on my sixteenth birthday, and ever since I was little I knew that I would meet my fiance when I turned that age." She looked up at me, her smile now gone. "Your father and I met at my ball. We danced, got to know each other, and eventually we married when we became of legal age."

I starred ridiculously at my mother. I always figured my original parents had met each other out of love and became a decent couple. I wondered what it was like for my overbearing mother. Married off in such a way disgusted me completely. "Did you even love dad...?"

"... I tried to," she admitted, deep in thought. "When it comes to arranged marriages, two people being brought together because of what someone else says... All those two people can do is learn to live with each other or..."

"Or divorce like you and dad did," I finalized for her. "... Your marriage didn't even last. Why should I have to go through this? What if I don't like the guy I go to my birthday with huh? Am I going to have a kid with a husband who'll leave me with a messed up life because you wanted to follow tradition? Is that what you want from me-"

"No Sakura," she finally retorted, halting all of us to a stop. "We follow tradition, because we are family... It's just how things are, that's all," she said with a smile and a slight shrug, as if she didn't even know the answer herself. "But it's because I love you I want you to find someone right. This is what tomorrow is for-"

My eyes widened once again in anger. "So that was what you meant this morning wasn't it! You wanted that ambassador's son to be my escort!"

"He's a good guy, Sakura-"

"I don't care if you think he'll take care of me! I'm not going tomorrow," I finalized, rushing out of the parlor without giving her a second chance to speak.

As I sped off, Ino began calling after me and she rushed in my direction and out of the room, leaving Kakashi and his wife to themselves. My mother exhaled and fell back down onto the couch. "That did not go well."

"Well I wasn't expecting it to," Kakashi comforted. "Give her some time. Sakura's a smart girl."

Meanwhile I had run upstairs, opening the two white doors that led to my bedroom before dashing in. With that I ran over to the closet door and jumped inside, locking it from the inside and sitting myself down on the make-shift bed on the floor. I tried thinking through what had just happened. My mom can't do that can she? I mean there's only so much she can make me do. All I have to say is 'no' right? But at the same time, I felt like that wasn't really any option of mine at my disposal.

"Sakura," Ino called, knocking on my closet door outside. "It's me Ino. Please open the door Sakura. Sakura!" Finally giving in to her loud whines I unlocked it and she found me, coming in with me instantly shutting the door and locking it again. When I turned back around I noticed her looking around. "Wow, sometimes I forget how big this closet is." She turned back around to me, seeing me sitting on the floor with my elbows up on my knees drawn in. "You okay?"

"...No," I replied, somewhat calmer now. "I feel pissed off if that counts."

Ino made a little chuckle to me before giving a sympatetic smile. "And I thought the life of the rich and fabulous meant everything would be perfect."

"Well I thought it'd mean no problems," I complied as she sat down across from me. "What am I gonna do, Ino? Marrying someone? Even the mere thought of that freaks me out, let alone meeting the person tomorrow..." I sighed and ruffled my hands in my hair. "Maybe I should just accept it and go along with it? I mean, at least it's the son of that ambassador guy... at least we'll be fine financially. That's what my mom wants, right?"

"But knowing you it's not what you want, is it." I had nothing to say to her. "Personally I'd be up for it to but... I think whether or not you accept all this is up to you."

I picked up my head to look at her, almost smiling. "Since when did you start giving deep advice about stuff?" Ino replied with a laugh, which in turn spread over contagiously to mine. I find it miraculous how such a simple choice of words can easily sway one person's mind from one dramatic subject to another. I suppose that's where the term 'that's what friends are for' comes in.

Ino and I decided that we would pick up the problem first thing tomorrow so that I could get a good night's sleep in my closet/bedroom. Leaving me to my night time dreams, elsewhere in the culdesac a certain Uchiha across the street was having social problems of his own.

"Yeah?"

"..."

"So you're pinning the blame on me now?"

"..."

"You think I care, you bitch? Whatever, we're done." Angrily Sasuke hung up his phone, tossing it across bed and a a clearly pissed off manner. The popular teen had just broken up with his just as popular girlfriend. Clearly to him, the situation mattered just as worse as a bankrupt city. In the society of a high school such as theirs, social standings in relationships put teens at their highest point in view.

Karin, the popular cheerleader who ran the female student body, dated Sasuke to shall we say, 'enhance' her appearance as a girl loved by all, even the rugged, lone Uchiha. Meanwhile Sasuke otherwise did it for rather the same purposes, with slightly less contrast than one would think. The school's greatst badass dating the school's hottest hooker made an almost all out number pair that would almost always seem unstoppable, intimidating almost as it should. But the only real reason Sasuke dated the said girl, was for the sake of having a girlfriend in the first place. Her boobs, her lips - he just saw them all as perks. But having a reputation as the school's most attractive and 'coolest' male student, it's only mandatory that he have a just as worse girlfriend by his side at all times.

And now she's gone.

Next door down the hall, having heard the crash from Sasuke's phone, Itachi knocked on his little brother's room, opening it nonetheless to look in. "Someone's having a temper tantrum. Cute."

The younger brother was clearly annoyed. "Go away, Itachi."

Itachi remained quiet, but he decided only on saying the necessary. "Dinner's ready downstairs." Saying no more, he left Sasuke to ponder over his worries. It's not so much that he was upset over the loss of Karin - Karin was one of a million more where she came from. What he needed, was another girlfrined, and fast. If he knew Karin well enough, word would spread quickly about their super recent split up, putting him in a bad light with at least half of the school's popoulation unless he found a replacement that would overshadow even Karin. Any girl could, just because she would be with Sasuke.

Placing his ear buds into his ears to drown out the silence, Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed to his ceiling as he tried to think of a way out of this predicament. After a long period of time, he brought himself to go downstairs. Through the kitchen he passed his mother at the sink, washing dishes from another dinner he has skipped, not that it was that unusual. Sasuke rarely ate with his mother and brother, often taking simple leftovers from the fridge after a meal.

Hearing Sasuke begin to raid their fridge, Ms. Mikoto Uchiha turned her head over her shoulder. "You're still up, Sasuke?"

He closed with the fridge with a soda can in hand. "Homework," he replied in a lie, though not to directly deceit her but to assure her of any problems that would otherwise cause her worry. "I see you're still up as well. Aren't your early morning shifts moved to tomorrow?"

Sasuke's loving mother put up a warm smile for her son. "Nah, don't worry about it. I just need to finish cleaning up the kitchen before tomorrow. Knowing me I'll probably get too tired by the time I come home tomorrow so I might as well just do it all now-" Her words stopped upon the touch of her son's hand on her arm. Sasuke then humbly took the dirty dish from her hand and the sponge from her other hand. As she moved aside to allow Sasuke room to do the dishes, she watched in amazement once more at her son's kind heart.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said, gently scrubbing the white glass. "I'll finish up here for you."

Mikoto starred two seconds more before giving up another smile. Stepping up, she took her son's face in her loving hands and kissed his forehead goodnight, leaving him alone in the kitchen. At her leave, asuke gave a secret and silent smile of his own. Unlike their neighbors the Harunos, Sasuke and his family lived in poverty, his widowed mother running multiple jobs to support her two sons. And despite Sasuke's ouotward personality to others, he always held a special compasionate mind for his mother's health.


	2. Mum's the Word

The next day of school for me seemed a bit more anxious than most days. That's probably because Mom's fancy party is today - today secretly being the day I meet the boy who will become my fiance for life.

"What do you mean you have no plan?" Ino screamed at me. We both stood outside my locker, me calmly collecting my books for the first couple classes. "Sure I said yesterday to sleep it off but I thought that you'd panic anyway and think of some way to get out of this!"

"You're not the one getting engaged. Why are you so worked up about this?"

"How can I NOT? Sakura you're like my best friend! How can I drag you shopping to look at guys when we're in our twenties when you're already hooked up with a man? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

I shut my locker and faced Ino with a serious yet still unsure look. "I'll think of something alright? Just gimme today and I promise I'll get out of this mess before the party."

She looked unpersuaded. "So when does this thing start anyhow?"

"At eight, but mom wants me home right after school." I let out a sigh. "And they say college prep exams are hell."

"EEEEKKKK!" Down the hall Ino and I heard a crowd of high pitched squeals coming from a forming crowd of girls. With Ino and I exchanging looks with the same thoughts, we both ventured over to see what the commotion was about.

Ino grabbed a hold of one of the hyperactive teens from the still growing crowd. "Hey Kasumi, what's going on?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" she asked in an estranged city-girl accident. "Sasuke Uchiha is SINGLE!"

"What?" Ino seemed rather surprised by this news, however I merely blinked and raised a brow. That was the big news?

"It's true! Matsuma got a text from Jinja who was told by senior Kunoi over her blog that the cheerleader Li said that Karin and Sasuke broke up! EEEEKKK!"

"Wow..." I said simply, crossing my arms. "And here I thought I'd find a worthy distraction."

"Aare you kidding?" Ino scoffed at me. "Sasuke Uchiha hasn't been single since like the fifth grade. You and I both know that."

"Your point?"

"Oh please, Sakura," said one of the girls whose name I not know at the moment. "If you had done your research on the Sasuke Uchiha fan history, the only reason Sasuke Uchiha will break up with his current girlfriend is if he has found another to move onto. Therefore according to Ino who is a reliable source having gone to school with Sasuke since elementary proves that Sasuke has never been single for over twenty four hours since the said date of the fifth grade."

Both Ino and I sweatdropped at her speech. "You must really like him then huh," said Ino.

At that moment the girl and all the others behind her - all of their eyes sparkled in a somewhat scary lighting, all directed towards us after Ino's comment. "'Like him'? We absolutely ADORE Sasuke Uchiha!" one screamed. The entire crowd together, still growing, squealed in delight at the statement, further creeping me out beyond measures.

With slight annoyance I furrowed my eyes and clenched my fist into my pocket. "And I'll have you know that the guy's just a total waste of air around this place. I'm out of here."

As Ino gleamed with delight at my remark the rest of those listening either gasped in unison all together or glared in a blind burning fury. "She did NOT just say that," one of the girls barked.

"Yeah kinda did!" I yelled nonchalantly to be sure the heard me. "I can't believe I even live next to the guy," I muttered in irritation. "As if I didn't have enough to agitate me today..."

I decided from that point on to not really pay attention to any of my classes today. It's not that I wanted to just zone out like any normal person would. Ino meant what she said and I needed a plan, fast. So thus in the next five or so classes, I had managed to come up with a few possibilities. Not necessarily good ones, anyway.

I could always run away, but I figured it too much work to stay hidden all the time. Knowing my mom she'd send even the military after me.  
>Then I figured I could always go to the extreme and fake my death, get a disguise and go by a new name. But then I figured, eh, too much work to pretend for the rest of my life.<p>

Those are the two of the most ridiculous ones I've come up with, and I'd rather not bore you with the rest of them. However as of now, I had nothing useful.

As if things hadn't been getting worse already, the school bell rang, signaling the official end of the school day. Personally I thought this day went by pretty fast. But when you're worried, anxious, annoyed, all at the same time, I guess you can' really help time slipping through your fingers. Now to hurry home to prepare for mom's death party.

"What do you mean I have detention?" I shouted at Asuma.

"You were late for math. You know the rules," said the man in his spinning chair. Asuma was the well known junior math teacher and the infamous detention teacher as well. And being Friday, this day was traditionally a weekend starter for most students. As a result, almost everyone does their best to keep from getting detention on Fridays. The strange thing about that: they really don't get detention.

"Asuma come on. Why do I have to get detention for being like five seconds late? I mean, there's no one else in the room besides me!"

The man blew a breath full of smoke. Another fact about Asuma, he loves to smoke. That's his reputation. He always smokes in class but never appears to get reprimanded for it. "Your point?"

Though he's a very annoying man, too. "My point being, why bother just watching me sit at a desk for forty five minutes? You could leave too you know if there was no one in detention. Start your weekend like everyone else, maybe have a dinner with Ms. Kurenai."

By the look on Asuma's face I could see I struck something, but instead he put his cigarette back in his mouth and said, "Rules are rules." After telling me to sit I just gave up and took the detention. I thought I could just rush home afterwards as fast as possible. It seemed pretty easy. Plus on the bright side it gave me extra time to try and think of that plan Ino wanted.

But dammit nothing was coming to mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Naruto!" shouted Kiba as Naruto looked down from the half pipe with his skateboard. "I'd like to see you skate before I grow gray hairs if you don't mind!"

Naruto glared down with a vein. "Shut your pie hole, Kiba! I'm tryin' to concentrate!"

"This could take a while," Shikamaru sighed, laying with his head on his school bag and his skateboard under his feet as a lift.

Above on the half pipe, Naruto looked down once more. Despite Naruto's skills as a skater, he could never bring himself to go down steep edges like now. Sasuke waited impatiently with him, sitting on the edge of the half pipe beside Naruto with his head resting on his hands.

Kiba frowned from his view down below. "I know Uzumaki hates doing this but does he have to be such a baby about it?"

"Don't worry. Sasuke's with him," Neji said, tinkering with a camera and a laptop next to Shikamaru. "He'll skate down soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"I-I don't about this, Sasuke..." stammered Naruto, starring down in the same position for at least five minutes. Sasuke was growing impatient with the blond. "Maybe I could just sit this one out and you could-"

"Nope." Sasuke then proceeded with pushing the Uzumaki's leg on his skateboard, causing Naruto to start down on his own in terrified shrieks and screams. Throughout it all, Kiba cheered jokingly for the blond with slow loud claps as Neji recorded the moment with his camera. Shikamaru meanwhile smiled in satisfaction in his 'nap', hearing his friend's screams.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SASUKE!" Naruto screamed throughout his entire ride up and across the ramp. By then, Sasuke had gotten up and jumped down with his skateboard at the bottom center of the half pipe, making his way off it. "O-Oi! How do you stop? HEY!" cried Naruto.

"That's your problem," replied Sasuke, walking nonchalantly past Kiba who still watched in amusement at Naruto's panicked antics. Meanwhile, Sasuke went over to the lounging Shikamaru and a currently working Neji.

"Nice move pushing Naruto off the ramp," Shikamaru said, opening an eye as Sasuke blocked the sun in his shade.

"Hn," he said, setting his skateboard down. "The guy was taking too long." Sasuke sat beside the Hyuuga. "Besides, all of us need to be ready for the competitioin if any of us will be wanting to win."

"But that whole ordeal's a month away," Shikamaru pipped in from his nap. "Why start practicing now?"

"Because heaven knows we need it," Neji admitted, typing into his laptop. "This year it's a cash prize of a couple thousand dollars. Winning wouldn't really hurt not now would it?"

Shikamaru's eyes opened in disbelief. "Couple thousand? You could've told me that earlier."

"Either way," started Sasuke. "All of us will be entering. The more of us that enter, the higher the chance that one of us may win the competition."

"Hey hold on a sec," Shikamaru said, sitting up. "So you're telling me, that if in theory I win that troublesome thing, I had to split the money with all of you?"

"That's exactly what we're saying," Sasuke smirked.

"That's messed up," Shikamaru frowned in response. Like any other human being they all wanted the money. Every skater entering the competition wanted the money. But Sasuke most of all, and probabaly the only one, _needed_ the money.

"Meanwhile," started Neji. "Have you figured out what you're going to do about Karin?"

Sasuke scoffed with eyes closed in an almost cocky manner. "I don't want to get back with her. We're broken up for good."

"About time," said Shikamaru. "That girl was starting to annoy me."

"But that doesn't change the fact I still need to find someone," Sasuke interjected, resting his chin on his fist. "I can't go around school being single all the time."

"Then that should be easy. You have almost every single girl in the school fawning over you. Didn't you see how many tried to flirt with you today?"

"And you're supposed to be the genious." Sasuke glanced up, seeing Naruto still skating. "All the girls we know are complete dunces. I need someone smart."

"Karin was smart?" Shikamaru asked in a jokingly disbelieving manner. That remark earned an amused smile from Neji and an annoyed glare from Sasuke.

"You just need to look more carefully," Neji spoke instead. "Maybe this time you can actually find a real girlfriend you can actually stick with for the long-run."

Shikamaru noticed Sasuke stifle a laugh from Neji's suggestion. "Me settle? Don't you get it Neji - Chasing as many girls as you want is the perks of being us. We never have to settle and can do as we want. Is it a crime to want choice?"

Neji frowned somewhat with an odd stare at the Uchiha as Shikamaru laughed. It's a rare occasion for the lazy teen to laugh in public, like Sasuke. "Sorry. But Sasuke's got a point. Choice isn't a crime."

"Says the guy who's too lazy to even get a girl," Neji remarked in a subtle sideways glance.

Shikamaru opened one of his napping eyes. "Girls may be fun sometimes but I'm not willing to accept all the pains of knowing one either."

Aside from Neji, Sasuke also seemed intrigued by Shikamaru's saying. "So tell me, Shikamaru. What kind of girl do you want?"

Shikamaru this time opened both eyes, looking up and actually deep in thought. He had never really thought about it before,the type of girl he's always wanted. Along his view he noticed two clouds passing by slowly from the new spring wind. "I want a girl who's not naggy at all. Someone who's shy probably, easy to influence so they know not to bother you. Having a good sex appeal doesn't hurt, either." An amused laugh. "And definitely no dumb blond."

"Shikamaru you've just described the impossible," Neji admitted. "Such a girl doesn't exist around where you're dreaming."

"It isn't a crime to dream either," Shikamaru shrugged. "And you asked. What I want is what I want." While he was at it, he began to go further into detail about his dream girl. "I want someone with a tan, to stand out from the rest of the others, with dark mysterious eyes that most girls don't really have."

"And a chest right?" Sasuke added with a teasing smirk. Someone as laid-back as Shikamaru would seem like a closet pervert.

"Surprisingly no," Shikamaru frowned, making the Uchiha arch a curious eyebrow. "I never really got the point of breast. They're like giant extra flab a girl has for no apparent reason that gets in the way of hugging and kissing. I'd rather take a flat-chested girl over one with a rediculous bust."

Both Sasuke and Neji sweatdropped at this philosophy about the female anatomy. "You're really strange you know that," Neji stated for Sasuke.

"WOAH! AHH!" Naruto was still stuck on the half pipe, Kiba cheering him on in both teasing and something else less degrading. The three others watched from the sidelines.

"That guy," Shikamaru began, adverting his attention to Naruto skating back and forth on both sides of the pipe. "He's the most obnoxious of us when it comes to skateboarding yet he's a total dunce when it comes to the half pipe."

"Why do you think I made him practice now?" Sasuke bluntly reminded.

Naruto still continued screaming. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET OFF THIS STUPID THING ALREADY?"

Elsewhere, I had just got out of detention, no thanks to Asuma whom has just lost one percent more respect from me. I was late for coming home now, and as of recently I was just running as fast as my beat-down sneakers could take me. I wasn't an athlete so I'm no track star, nor am I all for endurance training either. I got tired real fast after running for almost three blocks, and my body forced me to take a breather on the curb. Nonetheless on my wrist was the plastic bag holding the new high heel shoes Mom told me to buy from the store on the way.

"I'll never get home at this rate," I stated out loud, out of breath quite literally. Looking at my surroundings, I tried to remember just where I was and if I could estimate just how much longer it would take for me to get to my house. Running wise I would probably get to the house in the next hour or so. Mom will already have my head so being another hour late was out of the question. Picking up another alternative, I decided to just take a shortcut through the skate park. Shorten the hour-journey to fifteen minutes hopefully. Sure the park/harbour shortcut is pretty risky, but it's either the risk of getting mugged or getting the wrath of Mom. I pick the first one.

When I run, I always pretend to hear in the background suspenseful music like in the movies, as if to motivate me to keep running. However as I ran into the skate park, I didn't realize my foot trip over someone's leg and land on another boy's skateboard. This resulted with me all of a sudden skating through the skate park, spontaneously able to keep balance on my own. "Gangway!" I yelled throughout the park. I loved the whole rush in the hair and all, but hey I'm sooo gonna get hurt at the end of this. "Watch out!"

Left and right guys jumped out of the way at my seemingly never ending speed down the parkway. I managed to pick up mental instructions along the way, leaning to turn, jumping over objects - winging things at this point seemed to be my prime for just about now.

Terrified screams (all rom me) could be heard across the skate park, catching the guys' attention, even past Naruto's own screams. Kiba glanced in the new sound's direction as Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke all glanced up, all while Naruto continued with what he's been doing for the past five minute.

"Um, did you guys hear that?" Kiba asked in their secluded space at the half pipe.

"Sounds like trouble," Shikamaru stated bluntly. "I hate trouble." Hearing the noise grow louder and closer, Sasuke preparedly stood up, Neji closing his laptop.

At that time, I turned a quick corner with a tall flagless flag pole and speeded down an alley way with wooden fences. At the end was a giant half pipe with a couple of boys around it. Suddenly freezing up I forgot how to turn, an I realized then an there I could be crashing within the next three seconds. "Oh crap." Bracing myself the said crash did ensure. A blond boy skating on the half pipe was coming down, and just as I came through, he and I crashed, the both of u falling off our skateboards and landing with a painful hit, me without a helmet ironically enough.

"Ow..." I moaned, holding the spot where my head hit the half pipe. Picking my head up I realized it was the infamous Naruto Uzumaki I had crashed into, laying a couple feet away on the concrete below the half pipe. Not only did my eye widen from the shock, but from the ensuring consequences, too.

"Agh..." groaned Naruto. "Dang what hit me?" All stares were directed at me already, Naruto noticing last. He seemed confused at first, but later realized what had just happened.

Sasuke appeared to have reacted in the same manner as Naruto, except it didn't show on his face as clearly. _'She's the Harunos heiress_.'

"H-Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked, holding where his head hit but still concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," I shook off quickly, forcing myself to stand. I checked my watch and received an even more scared reaction. "Oh man I'm late!"

Naruto sent a look. "Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry I've got to go," I said in a hurry, forcing myself to run towards the wooden fence near some rooted bushes. Jumping the fence I climbed over it and disappeared behind into the abandoned territory, running the rest of the short way home, hopefull safety through the even more dangerous harbor.

"Um..." started Kiba. "Does anyone else know what just happened?"

Across the alley within the skate park was as a group of other skaters, grabbing the guys' attention which adverted away from the fence the pink-haired stranger had jumped. If one know anything about the city, the only thing worse than a group of gangsters waiting to jump you, is a riled up pack of skaters with a purpose to kick butt. "There! The one who trashed the skate park is there!"

"Huh?" Naruto dazed with his hand still glued to his head.

Meanwhile with me, still alive and running FYI. Running across the abandoned harbor is bad enough, but knowing what lied for me in store at home just made me feel a whole lot worse than I did already. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid!" That chant more or less calmed my nerve about the party, and the fact that my life could end at any second in time as I ran literally for my life. The harbor was one of my greatest fears and I instantly regretted taking this shortcut. And so for future references, assuming I will have a future past midnight NEVER GO THIS WAY AGAIN. "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Honestly, Sakura..." as I sat in my mother's room, she brushed my short hair from behind. I never understood exactly why my hair needed to be brushed. Having such a short length it rarely ever got tangled, but I guess Mom was never satisfied with that. "When I say come home from school I don't mean make me wait an hour. There are already people downstairs in the ballroom.

"Sorry okay?" I was still pretty upset about yesterday, leaving my mother and me on somewhat awkward terms. "So, is this ambassador's son guy downstairs, yet?"

"Luckily for us not yet," she sighed, stroking my pink hair carefully. When she was done she put down the brush and tilted my head up so I would face my reflection in the dressing mirror. After yesterday's events om pieced out the dress for me and everything. She said that since I would be 'presented' today I had to appear beautiful and graceful. So she picked out a modest yet flattering blue gown with icing ruffles underneath the waist with clear modest make up to match. The look would be complete if I were smiling.

"Do I really have to do this?"

Mom placed her gloved hands over my shoulders. "You look beautiful Sakura. You'll be fine." That wasn't as assuring an answer I wanted.

Outside the room knocked the door and my father came in, wearing a suitable tux and his trademark mask. "Kana, the Ambassador's car is outside." I noticed Kakashi see me and I turned away. "You know this is the first time I've ever really seen you in a dress Sakura."

"Shut up, Kakashi," I muttered, hiding an embarrassed look.

"Hey this is no time to be shy. You look really cute," he complemented, waving his hand. The teasing gesture only provoked a bumping red vein over my head as I clenched my fists. What a guy.

"See Sakura your father thinks you're cute!" added my mother. How weird does that sound? "Anyway come with us Sakura, it's time for us to introduce you to the ambassador's son."

"Whoopee," I cheered unenthusiastically. Despite my hate for these parties, I had to restrict myself from using any sarcasm whatsoever for the rest of the night. Meanwhile outside as multiple luxurious cars pulled up to the Haruno estate at the midst of the night and around the large fountain, the youngest Uchiha was on his way home on his skateboard. Even the image of the noise of the wealthy gathering couldn't escape his notice across the solitary street street end.

Downstairs in the normally empty and barren living room my mother calls the ballroom, the lights lit up the marble white room from wall to wall. The food table was gorged with extravagant gourmet deluctibles for the guests complemented by a cliche swan ice carving as a center piece. A small orchestra performed on the room platform on the left side of the room as guests swayed to old waltzing music you'd never thought to exist in our generation anymore, much less in the city.

"Ah here are the hosts now," said a tall man with greying black hair and a noticeable mustache. At his side was a just as elegant lady who's only misleading feature was her apparent overuse of bold make up colors. "Kana, Kakashi, good to see you."

"Likewise," nodded Kana in respect. It's times like now that she assumes her un-mom mode as a business introductee. "Sakura, this is Senior Takahatsu Yuuta, Ambassador of the Sentei Embassy and his wife, Ayano."

"Nice to meet you sir," I said, extended a hand as he grasped mine in a firm handshake.

"Why how charming. Pleasure is all mine," he said in an almost jolly old man manner. I think I might like this guy. However I could feel moms' glare on my back. For years when introducing me to 'important people' she's always told me to bow and hold the hem of my dress, not shake hands like common business men. I tended to forget, and other times I just like to disobey her for the fun compensation for the pain of wearing such an itchy dress.

"This is my daughter, Sakura," Mom said with a hidden and overly trying smile. "The one I've told you about?"

"Ah, so this is your daughter," he said in realization. "You're right. She does have the same beauty to match her smile. I see has also inherited your pink hair." I couldn't help but put up another embarrassed smile. If one thing is worse than my mom's treatment of me, it's flattery. "In this case please let me introduce you to my son. Ryo come over here!"

From the middle of the dance floor was a boy talking with a few of the other wealthy entrepreneurs' daughters. Hearing his calling he walked calmly over to where we were. My have however remained as stoic as ever. _'He's just another ladies man_.' Who knew you'd find such a guy here?

"This is our son, Ryo," the ambassador introduced. He was almost as tall as his powerful father, with well groomed shiny brown hair and light hazel eyes to match, but despite his supposedly charming good looks I knew from then on I wouldn't like him. And Mom wants me to marry him?

"Sakura, sweetie, this is the boy we've been telling you about," Mom grinned. Like I haven't figured that out already? "Mr. Takahatsu and I have sorted our arrangements out..." Please don't say it. "And, we've reached our terms of agreement." Here it comes. "We plan for you and Ryo to become engaged!" At that moment, though I saw it coming, my entire world fell apart within my mental mind state. As if everything had gone dark and a spotlight shined down over me, I wanted with all my might to just fall to my knees, turn black and white, and scream to the skies 'NOOOO!'. But unfortunately I'm not capable of that right now. "He will be escorting you to your sisxteen birthday ball," she concluded.

The ambassador' son Ryo narrowed his eye over me, and as if I could read his mind, he was either displeased with these settlements or something worse. Hurry Sakura say something!

"B-But I can't!" I sated out of the blue. A glass-breaking silence erupted through our small gathering. Though the dancing and the waltzing music proceeded behind us, it was as if an invisible crow flew over our heads or a cricket sounded from the window. Well Sakura, go on. "I, I already have an escort," I lied. Lying. Lying is the best I could come up with after all this time?

"Do you, now..." my mother gritted through her teeth. You did it now, Sakura.

"Y-Yeah! My boyfriend, from school! I've already asked him personally and I can't very well turn him down," I explained convincingly. Ryo and Kakashi remained indifferent as the ambassador stroked his chin with a pondering and thoughtful expression. At least he wasn't upset with my outburst, unlike Mom in the background who appeared ready to ring my neck. The fire in her eyes, her visible growling teeth. Such a scary woman sometimes. Am I gonna be like that when I grow up?

"So you have a lover already I see," pondered the ambassador as I secretly released a sweatdrop behind my head.

"Yeah sure," I went along.

"Hm, well then any man worthy of your grace and charm must be a very prestigious boy."

The sweatdrop can only grow so large. "Um, since he's just from school I don't really think he's a blue-blood such as we are but he certainly has the class of one."

"You do say," the ambassador said impressed. "Then I must say I look forward to meeting the boy at your ball. Come my wife, let us dance together. Follow along, my son."

As the ambassador and his wife departed us, Ryo starred down at me for a few more moments before taking my hand and kindly kissing my knuckle, glancing up at me. "It's been an honor meeting the Haruno heiress." Bidding his leave, the ambassador's son walked away and into the crowd of the dancing upscale citizens. That would be the last I'd see of the ambassador's family, until my sixteenth birthday.

All of a sudden I felt my arm being dragged away with me by my mother, who pulled me behind a pillar with a pair of white over exaggerated eyes. "What the hell was that? Lying saying you have a boyfriend?"

"I was not lying," I scoffed, turning my head stubbornly away. Okay still lying, but I did what i did. Can't change that now can we. "I so do have a boyfriend. Isn't that what you've wanted out of me all this time?"

"YEAH WHEN YOU WERE THIRTEEN!"

"Kana," said Kakashi in his calming voice, coming up to his wife and step daughter. "I for one believe Sakura is in love already."

"You do?" the two of us both questioned.

"Of course. Why would Sakura lie about that?" That's a stupid question, Kakashi. "My point being, if Sakura says she has an escort that she chose herself, that must mean she's picked out all on her own the boy she's willing to be with for the rest of her life - am I right, Sakura?"

At the moment Kakashi looked at me straight in the eye I knew then that he was making up a story and going along with me as we endured my mother's wrath together. Okay, he's the best old man ever. I answered with an enthusiastic nod to my mother. After a short stare close to my face, she backed off and released my shoulders. "Fine then. What's his name?" she pestered

"His name?" I repeated calmly, though on the inside I was just about ready to die. "Well he-"

"We don't need to question our daughter," Kakashi saved, coming up beside me. "We don't need to prove our point in trust by interrogating the girl."

Kana glared at Kakashi with arms crossed and a stern stare. Sure they were married, but they had their share in arguments, about a quarter of them over me. "Whatever. Fine, you win. But your escort better be good. I'm not leaving my daughter to marry just anybody. If I don't approve by your birthday then you marry the ambassador's son, understood?"

"Don't worry Mom I promise you'll love him," I smiled cheerfully. Dead wrong Sakura dead wrong. You've pushed yourself off a cliff and into the depths of a hell with a deal with the devil.

As Mom hmphed and marched back off to the party, I let out a breath as Kakashi turned to face me. "I do hope you know what you're doing," he says.

"I'm only stalling for time. You know that." I rubbed the back of my neck, sweating like crazy under my dress.

Kakashi sympathized, but he dared not show it. Besides, with that mask on he probably couldn't. "You know I'd intervene if I could, but I'm not blood related into the Haruno family."

"I know, Kakashi. But still, thanks for helping me cover with Mom."

The man placed his hand over my pink head. It was a kindly gesture. "Just be careful alright?"

For the first time ever at that party I shown a true smile to my step-dad. "Yup!" _What. the hell. have I just done_.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, and there you have it!<strong>

**Chapter 2. I've realized it's been a month since I've published the first chapter and then I felt like crap.**

**And so I worked all night yesterday and this morning on revising this! I hope it wasn't too bad. I know how I am with spelling and word-usage. Aside from that, thanks for the reviews in my first chapter, too! They're real motivators, you know? And I'd really appreciate some more feedback from this hpater, too, if that's alright.**

**Anywho, hope you guys have a great Memorial Weekend!**


	3. Horrible Confrontaion

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for another month-long wait. I just got back from vacation from the Phillipines, and Hong Kong, too. I barely had any Internet access there, so I couldn't really do much with my stories. But now that I'm back I'm dedicating my summer to publishing as many chapters as possible!**

**I also took the liberty of carrying a notebook around with me while I was away. I thought that with all the foreign travel I'd get an idea or two, an I ended up almost filling out the entire composition book with random ideas. They'll be put to good use for future chapters and stories.**

**Vacation was fun, though. I probably spent a lot buying anime stuff though. UGH I HATE MATH. **

**So. much. mental conversion of currency. **

**It's kind of funny now that i think about it, how I kept scribbling numbers and panicking in English. Lots of picture taking too. I acted like a total tourist, constantly grinning while my cousin and I photographed and pointed at everything, acting so amazed. But seriously, I was sooo amazed ^^**

**But enough about MY life, this is NARUTO! Read and review please! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>As a recap, let me refresh your memory. My sixteenth birthday is coming up in a month on the twenty-eighth of March, and my mother just told me that my escort to my party is going to be my fiance. After last night's events of me lying and saying that I had a boyfriendescort, I managed to buy myself some time until my birthday.

Problem now was... that was it.

"Then Kakashi kind of went along with it and we managed to get my mom off my back, for now at least." Ino starred blankly at me, holding her mouth slightly open with her salad falling from her fork and back onto her lunch tray. We were currently at lunch, obviously, and I had taken the time now to explain the outcome of last night's events to her. Then now appears to her apparent reaction, I think. "... Um, earth to Ino? Give me some feed back here."

"So was that ambassador's son cute?"

My mind dropped dead. "Ino!"

"Sorry, sorry, right, I get the seriousness of the situation," she defended, now playing with her salad after loosing her appetite. "... So who's the boyfriend?"

"That's just it Ino. _I don't know_!" I reprehended in a loud but low toned whisper. "I know it sounds like I bought myself some time until my birthday, but my mom's already suspicious."

"Then you just need a fake boyfriend, then," she shrugged.

I blinked with a frown. "A fake boyfriend."

"Sure! Why not? Find a cute guy, get him to act in front of your mom at least once before your birthday, then that gives you time to fall in love and find your soul mate in three to four weeks!"

I starred once more. "This isn't an anime Ino I need a serious plan."

"Just an idea," she shrugged, proceeding with eating her lunch. "And for the record I was totally seirous." In retaliation I groaned, holding my head down to rest on my arms in defeat.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, the local skaters were sitting at their usual table, Naruto and Kiba pigging out like the growing teens they were, in their fair company of course. Neji was on his laptop, as usual, while Shikamaru took his daily lunch period nap. Out of them all, Sasuke was the only one with nothing much to do. Normally he would be with his current-day girlfriend, going all out on P.D.A usually. But being single for the second day in a row, he was at a loss. In other words, he was the only one without a distraction from their current situation.

"I can not believe we got banned from the skate park," Sasuke muttered with the most sour look a teen could ever have. It was almost scary - anyone at school at the time could tell so they stayed clear of him and his posse.

Kiba scarfed down half of his sandwich, with a full mouth he pointed his thumb to the blond next to him. "I blame this guy."

Naruto, unlike Kiba, swallowed his food first, but not before choking somewhat. "My fault? How is it my fault? I was the one stuck on the half pipe because _someone_ pushed me!" he accused, pointing his spoon at Sasuke.

"You had it coming," remarked Shikamaru, waking up.

"Say that again, you asshole!" Naruto shouted with his spoon, standing up with his foot on the table.

Shikamaru remained unphased. "What are you gonna do? Fling mashed potatoes at me?"

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD!"

"Ah pipe down, Uzumaki. It's because of your mess up we've been banned and can't enter the skate competition anyway," added Kiba.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, DOG BOY!"

Sasuke's growing impatience with his table only continued to irritate the teen past further boundaries. Tightening his fists as he tried to mentally block out their arguments and come backs, he couldn't take it anymore and, highly unusually, yelled out in his hidden temper. "_EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP_!" The volume of his boombing voice went heard throughout the entire cafeteria. As expected, everyone of them ceased bickering, even Neji stopping his typing into his laptop. Others around their table did a quick glance but otherwise continued on with their business. The skater's table, however, had taken full notice of just how agitated their assumed leader was.

"Not to be one to add onto the topic," Neji started, resuming his typing near the end of the silence. "But as I recall, it was a certain girl who had crashed into Naruto and ran off yesterday, thus leading everyone at the skate park to lead to thinking it was one of us who trashed the park since we were at a dead end." All present at the table starred at the Hyuuga prodigy. Only the sound of his one-hundred w.p.m was present. "Personally I would blame Naruto as well..."

"Gee thanks," Naruto uttered.

"But," Neji resumed. "If you want me to speak technically, it's the girl's fault."

"The girl..." Sasuke recalled, replaying the scene in his mind. For some odd reason he could remember when the stranger speeded their way, crashing into Naruto in the middle of the half pipe ramp.

"Oh yeah..." Kiba mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "That one with the pink hair." The brunette teen looked across the table to Sasuke. "Don't we have a pink-haired girl in this school?"

"It's that one over there," Naruto noticed, moving his head to try and get a better view across the cafeteria. The room was fairly large, needing enough space to acommodate all the students for each lunch period. From their corner table, across the room at another were two girls in the faint distance. A blond one, and the other their obvious target. Me.

Even Shikamaru sat up as all boys found themselves starring in that direction, except for Neji, of course. "Wow, we really do have a student with pink hair," stated Shikamaru.

"Who the heck is she...?" Naruto asked out loud, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

"Who knows?" shrugged Neji, furthering on with his work. Though Sasuke had probably the most knowledge of the situation, he remained quiet. He knew who the girl was. He knew _just_ who she was.

"Ino," I said again.

She drank from her water bottle, spinning the plastic cover back on afterwards. "I could always ask my cousin to act out the part. Though, he is an odd one. Never mind, never mind. Your fake guy has to be attractive, I forgot."

"Ino!" I clarified a third time, finally getting her to listen. "I don't have time to look for a _fake _guy. I need a real one. Someone to actually escort me. Someone to... marry me."

It would seem that by now Ino had a full grasp of the situation. Yet despite that, beyond our lone table, life went on for others unknowing. "You want to find true love."

As cheesy as it sounds yes she finally got it. "It's not that I want to... I need to." I couldn't bring myself to rid myself of my permanent frown. There were no positives to any of this.

Ino could see my enthusiasm fading quickly, assuming I had any. "M-Maybe you just need to look at this from another perspective. You don't have to really 'fall in love' with a guy. You just need to find someone that you think you can learn to fall in love with."

"Isn't that the same as what my mom said?"

"Okay well maybe she had a point. Either you marry this Ryo guy and learn to love him, _or _you can pick someone on your own. A friend, a good acquaintance - any guy you feel you can trust."

With a steady breath I tried to relax myself when no one came to mind. However with wishful thinking, our private conversation was then interrupted the arrival of multiple shadows over our table. A pale hand slammed down on the green table surface, and my eyes traced it back up to the face of Sasuke Uchiha, along with the rest of those trouble making skaters behind him.

"S-Sasuke," Ino stammered, obviously shocked by their appearance at our table.

I put up an agitated glare. "What do you want? We're busy and you're interupting our conversation."

"What's your next class," Sasuke asked to me, almost demanding it.

I starred across for a moment at Ino then up at Sasuke again. "Chemistry why?"

"You're skipping sixth period, come on." Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of my seat and began to drag me along, but in resistance I tugged my hand back with force and caused the boys to stop. Sasuke went to grab my arm again but I repeated the previous action.

"No stop it!" I ordered, holding my wrist to my chest. "You have no business to tell me to skip class."

"Oh I think you do," Sasuke said with a short laugh. "After what you did to us yesterday I think you owe us at least a small chat." Yeah where in an alley way?

"She owes you nothing!" Ino interjected as she stood up in front of me, standing up to Sasuke to my surprise.

Instead I placed a hand on her arm and nudged her gently aside. "No, it's fine," I told her, remembering yesterday. "Now that I think about it, I ran into these guys yesterday, at the skate park."

Ino sent me a look. "You went to a skate park?"

"Long story," I muttered close to her as I kept my eyes on Sasuke and his friends. "Cover for me with Ms. Kurenai. I'll be going with these guys for now."

"But Sakura-" The bell ring, signaling the end of fifth period and for all students to move on to their next class. Students scattered the cafeteria, picking up their trays an empty tables filling the room once more.

I smiled to my blond friend. "I'll be alright. Just go I'll meet up with you later."

First Ino sent the guys an unsure look before turning back to me with one of concern. Forcing a half smile onto her face she grabbed her bag from the table and left along with the other students making their way to class. With a deep breath I looked back to the guys, still waiting for me to follow. As they began to walk along with the crowd, Sasuke kept his eyes on me until I stepped forward, following shortly behind by my word.

As I followed the hoodlums through the school, I noticed the hallways they took were void of teachers. I figured as much. Going up the third stairwell on the left side of the building from the bottom floor, they appeared to be climbing higher and higher. Being a junior, all of my classes were either on the second or third floor, and supposedly that was all there was to it. Just three floors to the school building, yet there were stairs that always led higher. I always assumed they led to the roof and that students weren't allowed, but I never really considered going up past the third before.

When we did pass by the third floor doors, I watched as the guys nonchalantly continued walking up further. I didn't say anything, but I was starting to get tired from walking up all these steps, and with a bag full of heavy AP textbooks at that. When the stairs ended, a door was there, leading to a much darker fourth floor apparently. By the look of the windows in the door it was kind of like a basement. Brown tiles, pipes everywhere, pile-on-pile cardboard boxes covered in layers of dust. And in a small corner section were a bunch of piled desksconnected to chairs.

Walking along this mysterious fourth floor I also noticed a strange and ironic 'basement-like' smell to the place. I noticed through my past three years of high school how each floor had it's own smell. The first floor always smelled like food, because the cafeteria was there. The second floor always smelled weird to me, like sweat, because that was where the gym was where P.E classes took place. The third floor, opposingly, always smelled of perfume because there were mostly young female teachers in those classrooms. Now here I was, a new smell to my collection of odd-placed memories.

It was really all just storage. So it was no wonder students never went up here.

The fourth floor was fairly small compared to the down three. It was a short hallway, very short. At the end of it was another double doorway that led to a few more stairs, which I figured led to the roof. My guess was that the guys made this abandoned place their skipping-session hang out. My theory was then proven right when I saw a couple of skateboards lined up against the wall near a small abandoned office room where an old wooden door with a broken name-plate was detached.

I stopped for some reason as the guys entered the strange empty office, and Sasuke stopped for me as well, noticing my starring. With an annoyed sigh he leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. "Are you always this dazed?" he said as if to insult me. Once I snapped out of it I furrowed my eyebrows at him and walked on and into the office, Sasuke following behind me.

Inside it was almost as big as a normal classroom. The decor matched the hall outside: bleak and old and rusting. "So this is where you guys always sneak off to?" I wondered out loud.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" said the chocolate-haired one with fang-like teeth who went to the corner of the room to kneel down. Much to my surprise I heard a bark and out came of a hollow bototm iron drawer a small white puppy, running into the teen's arms.

"So they keep a dog..." I realized flatly.

"_Kiba_ keeps a dog," clarified the other brunette with pale eyes. Neji I think. He sat at the empty desk with the broken spiraling chair, taking out his laptop and placing it on the table. "It'd do you well not to speak about him."

Before I could reply the dog ran off and to my feet, trying to stand against my legs as he licked my shoes. With a nervous but forming smile I bent over and picked up the puppy in my arms, who did not hesitate to lick my hands and face. I laughed as a result, suddenly finding myself having fun skipping class. (What an odd thing for me to say in narration) He was light, soft, warm, fragile - like a baby but obviously much more lively.

The others watched, unknown to me. The one I knew as Naruto scratched his head in awe. "Wow... I didn't think the mutt liked anyone but Kiba."

"That just makes her even more weird," Shikamaru commented, sitting down on the floor and against the wall.

Not hearing them, I tried calming my laughter, but the puppy's barking and playing didn't cease. "Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?"

"Akamaru," Kiba answered, as if taking a liking to me after his puppy approved. Hearing his name Akamaru jumped out of my hands and onto the ground, running back to his owner.

"Obedient, too," I noted, impressed.

However feeling Sasuke walk up behind me, I jumped. "We're not here to entertain a guest - we're here on business." I would've expected him to close the door, but then I remember it's broken state. Another silence broke out between them and me. Me and them. I understood then that we were all from two separate worlds, and at the time, I was in theirs. Then like prey in the wild, I was left standing still as their 'leader' Sasuke circled me, as if to intimidate and scare me, inspecting me. "So Sakura right?"

"Right..."

"As you recall yesterday, you came in through the skate park and crashed into our infamous dare-devil idiot here."

"_Hey_," Naruto warned.

Sasuke looked back at me, still slowly circulating around me. "Do you deny any of this so far?"

"No," I stated calmly, not exactly sure why I was here. Were they upset with me 'messing with one of them' or something? They didn't look angry exactly... I think.

"I'm not sure if you knew this, Sakura, but you had a mob of angry teens chasing after you in the skate park," Neji mentioned.

"I did?" I asked in astonishment.

Sasuke continued the story. "Turns out you trashed the skate park on your joy ride there. After you jumped the fence, the people at the skate park pinned the blame on us. They banned us."

"Is that so," I nodded with a face. I couldn't believe this. Then for some reason, I just felt like yelling at him. "So what I'm guessing is that you want me to go there and straighten things out. Is that what you pulled me out of class for is that why-?"

"I'm not done yet," Sasuke stopped, standing in front of me. He stood straight in front of me, his body mere inches away from mine. It was obvious to anyone with a decent IQ that he did not like me one bit. He had anger in his eyes, his breathing slow and steady in an attempt to control that anger. I know. I've seen it. "Because of you, we've been banned from the skate park, and it's upcoming competition."

"You see..." Naruto began, walking up beside Sasuke and somehow lightening up the tension. Maybe it was his appearance or the tone of his voice. "All five of us were planning on entering the competition so we could win the prize money."

"And since you're banned you can't get the money," I figured out with extremely narrowed eyes. Just as I thought, only a couple greedy teens who want me to pay for their misfortune.

"Hit the nail on the head," Naruto shrugged, obviously more calm and chipper about this than Sasuke or anyone else in the suddenly tense room.

"And we already have a bad reputation at the skate park, so talking to them won't get us out of this mess you got us involved in," Sasuke glared.

"Alright I get it, you're pissed off at me, I know," I argued at Sasuke. "So I admit it's my fault. There you happy?"

"Not quite," Sasuke smirked. "We need that money, and you're going to help us."

"You _need_ that money?" I repeated, walking up a step to Sasuke with a hand. My finger poked his chest as if to provoke him. "Just so you know there is a difference between needing and perhaps _wanting _money."

"You don't think I don't know that, rich girl?" So he does remember me. "Now like I said, you're helping us whether you like it or not."

"I'm not doing anything for you!"

"Actually," Neji spoke up. "As he said the blame is directly yours to take up, so it's only fair that you compensate for your 'accident' in the crash and do as we say."

The way Neji spoke always seems to remind me of a business person with a hidden agenda in his sleeve. Nonetheless, he was a lot more respectable compared to Sasuke right now. "Why did you bring me here?" I finally asked in a less agressive tone.

"Believe it or not you have a decent skill in skateboarding," Sasuke proceeded in admitance. "And in the action of compensation like Neji said, and the addition of payback on my behalf, you'll be entering the skateboarding competition for us." Say what? "You win the competiton, you get the money to us, and you're off the hook."

I wanted to say 'hell no' but I bit my tongue. "And if I say no?"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back to the furthest wall, slamming my back. It was painful, but I endured it as to retain my strong-willed appearance. I haven't cracked in front of them yet. Though I noticed Naruto about to intervene so I guess this wasn't planned.

After my back hit the wall Sasuke's face came close and over my shoulder, whispering into my ear so only I could hear. I couldn't help but tense up as he neared me, and now I was frozen. "I know you realize we're both neighbors. If you so much as try to get away from us, if you dare disobey us in our deal, I swear to you I'll make your life a living hell."

In an attempt to mask my intimidated nature i scoffed silently, matching his hushed tone. "Deal? I agreed to no deal yet."

"Yet," he emphasized. "You and I both know my friends and I aren't exactly your ideal role models. And I know that big house of yours is involved with a lot of important events. Per say I can get my little gang here to crash every shin dig your family throws - to ruin the Haruno reputation." I realized I was cornered. "Do you understand your involvement now, or need I say more?"

You know, I never realized how much of a pain it was living as neighbors with Sasuke until now. Maybe that was because we always steered clear of each other all our lives, until now anyway. "Personally I wouldn't really care what you did to the Haruno name." A laugh escaped my lips. "Actually I'd find it pretty amusing to see you and your friends intrude into one of my mom's parties." A competitive stare came on. "But being me, I can't really afford ticking off my mom anymore, so I guess I'm stuck doing what you want after all."

I could feel the Uchiha's smirk in satisfaction. "Smart girl." Finally backing up his head, he still kept me cornered against the wall. His extended left arm had his hand leaning against the wall on my left with the wall on my right. I couldn't leave. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You'll be skateboarding for us in the competition, got it?"

Believe it or not I have pride, and I hated admitting defeat, but for the first time in my life, I was really cornered. This was different from Mom telling me I had to marry someone. Here, I got myself in this situation. If I hadn't taken the shortcut through the skate park, I wouldn't be in this mess. My mess. "I got it." Naruto in the center of the room smiled, as did Kiba. Neji and Shikamaru glanced up, hearing my acceptance. "Only one problem," I said.

"And what's that?" Shikamaru pipped up.

"I don't know how to skateboard."

Sasuke. "..."

Then Shikamaru. "..."

Then Neji. "..."

And Kiba and Akamaru. "Eh?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SKATEBOARD YOU PRACTICALLY SPED INTO ME SEVENTY MILES AN HOUR!" Naruto flared behind Sasuke, getting to both me and Sasuke, who ended up punching the blond and making him fly.

"Actually I just wung all that," I replied bluntly, pondering over the memory. "I've never skateboarded before in my life, and I highly doubt that I can remember anything I did yesterday."

"You don't remember how you did all those jumps and tricks?" Shikamaru spoke up from his spot. "You're really something, you know?"

"Um..." Am I supposed to say thanks? I also felt then Sasuke stroke my hair and face with his hand.

"And you'll have to cut off this weird-colored hair of yours, too."

Suddenly out of character I instinctively pushed Sasuke away and held onto the hair on my right side. "Okay it's one thing to force me into skateboarding but no way are you cutting my hair because it's pink!"

"You idiot I'm not telling you to cut it because it's pink," Sasuke said with a turned head, surprisingly not in a loud tone.

Neji conttinued for him again. "As you should probably know, the skate competition is for boys only." What. "And if you're doing this we can't have you looking like a girl now do we."

"THEN GET A GUY TO DO THIS!"

"Ah but that's no fun," Sasuke smirked, pretty amused with my reaction to Neji's claim. "Besides, we already have one mouse cornered. Why go through all the trouble of catching another just because the first one's a measly girl who can't skate?"

Uchiha just loves to annoy me. First he tells me I have skateboarding skills and then he says I don't. Is it against the deal to clobber him? "So I have to disguise as a boy."

"We'll be training you on your skateboarding, too, after school," Sasuke ordered, and as if it was a law I sent another glare in his direction. "We'll have to cut your hair soon so it can grow out a little before the competition." I noticed him glance down. "We may not have to do much with your chest after all."

With that being the last straw I prepared my first to punch Sasuke, but he merely moved out of the way and I hit Naruto, who for the second time was sent flying across the room. This time instead he hit the wall and crashed down into a couple of boxes near Kiba. All stares were again directed towards me but I was too occupied with Sasuke right now.

"Just so you know Uchiha, I'm only doing this because I owe all of you for the crash. I hate your guts, I hate your voice, I hate your face, _and_, and I hate _you_."

Sasuke retained his natural smirk. "So we have ourselves a deal, then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yeah, I'll be going somewhere... No we can hang out over the weekend don't worry... Okay, bye Ino." After school I hung up my phone and turned back to the guys. "Well I hope you guys are happy. I had to cancel all my plans this afternoon for you."

"As a matter of fact I am happy," Sasuke smiled as he passed by me, sparking a vein in my head.

"We'll be heading to the shop first," Naruto said.

"The shop?"

"Yeah! It's where we fix up our skateboards!" he grinned. "If we wanna start training you you need a skateboard first! Duh."

"I guess that makes sense..."

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba had already began walking, leaving me behind. From behind I watched their backs, but Naruto stayed behind with that goofy smile of his. "Don't worry about them. Once you get to know them they're pretty fun! Except Sasuke, he's a total jerk sometimes. He raids your fridge, he insults you for no reason, he never pays you back when you offer him money-" His list appeared to go on much longer, but I had managed to get us walking so we wouldn't loose the others, wherever we were going

"You know, you're a lot nicer than the others," I noticed as I walked alongside Naruto. "You don't appear to hate me that much, and you're the one I crashed into that day."

"What? Ah forget about that. That's all history." I was amazed at how quickly he had forgiven me compared to Sasuke. And here I thought Naruto was the worst out of all of them. Naruto looked ahead to the guys walking together further away. "And they're not mad. They're all like that. Even Sasuke."

"Sasuke's not mad," I repeated with a sweatdrop. The look on my face was priceless. "Somehow I highly doubt that, Naruto..."

The blond remained clam, happy, enjoying the peace here. "Sasuke's probably the most complicated out of our group. Doesn't know how to control emotions, doesn't know how to revel in new things..." As I listened to him, I slowly began to understand how deep the infamous Naruto really is. "Would you believe me if I said Sasuke was my best friend?"

"No I wouldn't," I said flat out.

Naruto caught my seriousness, but laughed it off. "I wouldn't either, I guess. But it's true!" Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "I know he'll get pushy sometimes, but just give him time. He'll grow onto you eventually. All of the others will eventually." He grin grew even wider at me. "I know I have."

This walk if anything made me realize Naruto isn't the most horrible delinquent I thought he was. Sure a dare devil who hates academics yeah, but he's a really good guy once you really talk to him. With that in mind I smiled at him, thankful I had at least one good soul to talk to. "Thank you, Naruto."

Meanwhile up ahead, the rest of the four continued leading the way up the street, Sasuke glancing back and seeing Naruto and me laughing. This sight only annoyed the Uchiha even more than he was already, and for no particular reason at that. "That idiot. We're supposed to make her feel threatened, not welcomed."

"It was your idea to recruit her in the first place," Shikamaru mentioned.

"Why did you anyway?" Kiba asked curiously, just as Akamaru popped out of his jacket as if he too wanted to hear the story as well. "I admit you were pretty spontaneous about the idea. Do you know the girl already?"

"Something like that..." the Uchiha replied with his hands in his pockets. Along the sidewalks he noticed a mirror on the side of a car and in it's reflection he saw Naruto and Sakura still conversing happily. His glare tightened and he shut his eyes off from the view. Even though Shikamaru and Kiba seemed oblivious to his expressions of unknown emotion, Neji appeared to notice.

"Here we are!" Kiba announced as they came up to a store on the corner of a block. Now that I looked at it, it wasn't exactly a skate shop like I expected. More to the right consisted a few more garages with broken cars inside currently lifted into the air being repaired. The sound of drilling, hammering - I knew this kind of place. Looking up I saw a sign with pained gears that said in black ink graffiti : Car Repair.

"I thought we were going to a skate shop."

"Have you ever _been_ to a real skate shop?" Kiba asked me. "The crap there's all the same and just more expensive. Come on, we have someone we need to introduce you to first." Leaving me in the back of the group once again, I looked up one more time at the garage sign. Was I being pusnihed for always being on ends with my mother or something? It felt useless to argue or run away now, so sucking in as much as possible I followed behind, diving into the unknown dephs of probably another walk-in trap.


	4. Fate's Coin

**Okay you guys, here's the end of Arc 1 of my long story. (Yes it's going to be a long and hopefully ongoing story) **

**I've just posted a chapter of my Naruto: High School of the Dead chapter last night so I decided to update on this story again, too :) While I'm in the zone for proofreading, anyway. It's what I hate most when writing fanficts. SO MUCH WORK READING STUFF OVER AND OVER.**

**Normally I have fun proofreading my fanfics but then comes that time when my computer shuts down out of no where and all the typos I fixed and all the importanto key changes I made in wordplay are suddenly deleted and I don't have the spirit or the nerv to do it all over again until much later.**

**ARGH... yeah. Sorry about that. Little ran here and there. Hopefilly no where near soon. But yeah, see how Sakura's situation plays out! **

**U****ntil next chapter ^^**

* * *

><p>As the guys led me into the auto shop, I noticed the place fairly empty of mechanics. Just a bunch of cars and towels and oil. Underneith an old rusty red pick up truck with missing tires was a person in a dark jump suit and brown shoes with oil stains. The upper torso was hidden underneath the car.<p>

"Hey Anko, get up, we need your services," called Shikamaru, kicking a small nudge with his foot to the mechanic. Services?

Unrolling out of the car was a purple haired woman with some black smudges on her face and a large heavy wrench in her hand. She looked rather annoyed when I saw her expression, but when she looked directly at me her agitation appeared to slip away. "And who do we have here? Sasuke's got himself a new girlfriend? I heard he broke ties with that red-head chick." My eyes widened at the assumption, as did Sasuke's, and we both exchanged horrified looks. Then Kiba and Naruto appeared to go into a laughing streak together as if it were the best joke in the world. "So I assume I was wrong," she added.

I smiled, hiding a chuckle.

"How the hell do you know Sasuke broke up with Karin?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"I'm like the only town mechanic. I see all and I hear all." The hood of the car she was working on suddenly popped up in front, letting loose some smoke or steam, whatever it was. She scrunched up her nose. "Mgm, and unfortunately I smell all, too." Going around to the front to properly hold the hood up, she resumed conversation. "So what can I do for you boys? Your skate parts are in the back you know that."

"We're not here to fix another skateboard," clarified Sasuke.

"Why? Naruto didn't break his yet?"

"Very funny, grandma," Naruto muttered with a face, his previous laughter suddenly stopping. "Sakura, this is Anko. She's the lady that supplies us with our stuff."

"Nice to meet you," she said, wiping her hands with a towel and shaking my hand. The first thing I noticed was her firm grip. As expected of a mechanic. "Like the boys said, I'm Anko. I own this cave of a garage here and I fix cars for a living. Yup." She inhaled a great deal of air. "Don't ya just love the smell of gas and burning stuff?"

"That's pretty cool, you working here," I complimented. Mechanics and cars always interested me but I never really took the time to look into it.

"Glad you think so," she winked before taking my face with her fingers, as if inspecting me. "But what's pretty interesting is that such a pretty face like yours is hanging out with a bunch of ugly mugs. How'd you get mixed up with these guys, anyway? It's not like them to bring their girl friends here."

"She's not my girlfriend, Anko," Sasuke repeated with a face.

"Sure she isn't," the woman grinned, me wearing the same disgusted face as Sasuke. She finally let go of my chin.

"Actually we're here to get her a skateboard," Neji told, leaning against one of the cars.

"Oh so you're a skater!" Anko realized in astonishment. "Who would've thought? I thought you boys hated girl skaters."

"You do?" I turned.

"We do," Sasuke glared. Again with my confusment: why?

"We're put under special circumstances, Anko. Just help Sakura please?" Neji requested to keep ends quick.

"Anything for my best customers - especially when they say please. You boys must be in real deep stuff if you have Neji saying 'please' of all things."

"Deep _shit_, Anko. We're in real deep _shit_. That's how you say it, and that's what we're in," Kiba corrected with stern passion to the woman.

She wound up throwing her oil-covered towel at the teen without much difficulty. "It's not six o'clock yet, dog boy. Hold that tongue before I run over it for you ya hear me?"

"Six?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the lady-mechanic's rules.

"Anko's actually a real potty-mouth," Naruto whispered to me. "But she thinks it's bad for business in case she has customers around so she doesn't allow cursing until later on when the shop's around closing time."

"I can cuss whatever I want!" Kiba gloated, throwing the towel off somewhere. Just to get on the woman's nerves he began to say every word that came to mind, all of us just watching. I began to wonder if this was normal, too. All in the same time, Naruto took up slowly covering the sides of my head, hoping to cover my virgin ears from Kiba's bad vocabulary list. Despite that nice gesture, I could still hear every word that came out of Kiba's mouth. In my mind, dozens of bleeps were going off, too. It's like a self-mechanism that blocks things out for me.

Eventually Kiba had finally stopped with his cursing rant, out of breath. Anko grinned, unfazed by the boy's obnoxious and rebellious notion. "Follow me to the back, Sakura."

Doing as the woman told I went to follow, the guys trailing behind. I noticed Kiba however send the mechanic a glare before following, too. We all went to a door in the right corner of the garage. In the second room I saw a bunch of boxes and drawers full of screws and bolts, skateboards hanging from the walls with guitars and a broken drum set and a keyboard on a stand. On the counter was a broken skateboard broken in two on a cinder block, seeming to be in the process of being repaired.

Another hangout of these guys, I realized.

Anko went over to the wall and picked off a skateboard with a red bottom and a graphic design printed on. After testing the wheels she placed it on the ground, kicking it and rolling it to me. "Here. The color suits you."

With my foot I stopped it in front of me. "My skateboard?" I've never really owned a skateboard before, nor had I ever really thought about getting one.

Anko nodded with her knuckle on her hip. "From now on that freebee's yours, this being your first time and all to my garage."

"Really? Thanks Anko."

She made a smilar grin to Naruto's. "Do I make the best first impressions or what?"

"Yeah sure thanks Anko," Sasuke said, glancing back to me. "Well Haruno, let's see just how much you remember. Stand on it."

"Huh?"

"Stand on he skateboard," Sasuke smirked, as if expecting me to fall. What's sad is that it's true. Well, you've gotta start somewhere. I saw upon the others faces their expectant looks, all except for Naruto's who seemed worried. Sucking in a breath full of air through my nostrils I carefully went to try and stand on the skateboard. For one second I thought I had it, but after a moment of nervousness overcame my senses, I lost my balance and I found myself begin to fall forward as the skateboard slid back.

Luckily I had Naruto to catch me in my fall. My skateboard slid back and towards Sasuke, who stopped it with his foot.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked me, helping me up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke lectured, picking up the skateboard and walking up to us, turning me around with a shove.

"I told you before I couldn't skateboard."

"Well sure but that was just pathetic. You're a sad excuse for a skateboarder you know that?"

"For the last time, I. can. not. skate. board!" The tension was once again think within the room between Uchiha and me.

"Are they always like this?" Anko whispered to the Hyuuga.

"Only always."

"Um, maybe we should take this to your place now," Kiba advised to Sasuke before Sasuke could get the urge to punch me.

"Huh," Me, Sasuke, and Naruto all had the same reaction together.

"Well you are the only one with a ramp," Shikamaru mentioned. "And since we're banned from the skate park, there really is no other place to train her."

"No way are we taking her to my house," Sasuke instantly opposed. However no one appeared to say anything else, as if all were agreeing. "I _said_ no!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"H-Hey I'm getting the hang of this!" I said, skating in circles around Sasuke's paved backyard. Kiba and Naruto at the moment were currently teaching me the basics of moving, while the other three watched from the gate. Sasuke was still clearly upset with the unanimous decision made against him to crash his house. Even I agreed, but that was just to smite him.

With Neji surprisingly not on his laptop and Shikamaru resting in the lawn chair, Shikamaru took notice of Sasuke's still present sour look. "Seriously what's with you? If you hate her so much why don't we just drop the plan?"

"Because we need that money." Shikamaru didn't say anything. "But I have to admit, I find it kind of weird too how she always seems to tick me off."

"Do you guys have any history together?" Neji asked. "According to her she said she lived around the area."

Sasuke didn't want to mention just yet exactly who she was, a wealthy heirress who happened to be a tomboy who could skate. Though he did manage to say this. "We don't have any history whatsoever."

"Hey Sasuke watch this!" called Naruto, making the three lonesome glance up. They saw me beginning to gain speed on my skateboard and towards a small ramp that heads up. As I rode off the ramp with my skateboard, they watched as the board flipped backwards while I was in the air, and end with a perfect landing back on the ground and onwards. Neji and Shikamaru seemed rather impressed, but Sasuke's face remained indifferent as I saw. And for some reason, I was kind of discouraged that Sasuke didn't have any reaction.

"She could already do flip tricks as a beginner," Shikamaru reasoned. "Either she's a natural or she's a quick learner." They watched me circulate around the yard and back to Kiba and Naruto, the blond of the two picking up Sakura and spinning her around in an uncontrollable and unwantedhug. Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru ran up back to the guys, quite happy himself.

"You know this Sakura chick isn't so bad," Kiba praised. "She's actually pretty cool when you talk with her."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that for her chest or what."

"Hey I'm serious!" Kiba defended, however his face afterwards faded away into that of a dream world. "Though I can imagine her with a tighter top on. That would really show off her assets."

"Her assets..." Sasuke repeated with a dumbfounded look. Despite his playboy-like popularity at school, no one could match the level of pervertedness of which Kiba possessed.

"You're sick you know that...?" Neji sweatdropped.

"Hey you know you're thinkin' it too," he grinned.

Shikamaru frowned. "Um, not really."

"Hey Sasuke did you see Sakura?" Naruto cheered, running up to join the gang, too.

"Yes I saw her. So she can do a kick flip big deal. She's no champion or anything."

Naruto grinded his teeth together as Kiba noticed an upcoming argument. "You listen here you teme! I'm tired of you ragging on Sakura-chan so quit it!"

Sasuke scoffed. "I can say what I want. My house."

Naruto couldn't think of a come back for a couple seconds. "W-Whatever! Just, go talk to her. Teach her some stuff if you think what me and Kiba did was such a lame job."

I drank from a plastic water bottle Naruto and Kiba handed me, somewhat proud that I had managed to learn so much along such a short course of time. I was kind of surprised, actually. The stuff that skateboarders do sometimes look so inhumane, and I'm supposed to become the best by who knows when. To add to my surprises I saw the Uchiha walk up to me, hands buried deep within his dark jean pockets. By the look on his face he looked like he didn't really want to come over to where I was, so I guessed that one of the guys must've sent him.

Standing next to one another, things appeared to get real awkard all of a sudden pretty fast. I wasn't surprised. We avoided stares, avoided words, and from afar according to the guys this just looked plain ridiculous. "What the hell is that guy doing? Say something dammit!" Naruto complained with constant stomps of his foot.

"So," I sighed out, annoyed with the silence as well. "Did the guys send you over here to teach me, too?" With that said Sasuke glanced up too, and for the first time he didn't look like he was going to yell at me this time. No glaring either.

Nonetheless he did manage to teach me a few things, correct my bad habits, and in an hour all less than twenty words as far as I count. No compliments or insults, either. Just do this do that. At least we weren't on bad blood this time. Along my lessons, all this skateboarding gave me time to think about my previous problem. After everything that's happened the past couple hours, I've actually forgotten about Mom's proposal for my sixteenth birthday.

Sasuke saw my distraction, and just as I jumped off the ramp to do a heel flip, I lost my footing and I found myself loosing my board as I started to fall towards the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, about to run over until Kiba held him back, all of them noticing Sasuke, surprisingly, running over himself.

"Ow..." I sat up, rubbing my shoulder where I landed. It wasn't too bad, but falling still makes me sore. "I'm going to hate doing that."

I heard Sasuke rush over and bend down to check up on me. I did my best to hide the look of surprise. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Was he actually acting concerned?... Okay.

I tried to stand up but I grabbed my arm, feeling a slight burn as my sleeve moved across it. Removing my hand from my forearm I saw blood begin to stain my sweater from the inside. Sasuke clearly saw this, and I looked up at him to see what he'd do next. "We're going to stop for now."

I guess now would be a better time than any. Nodding, Sasuke went to help me back up, though I tried to walk on my own without his help. It was just my arm after all, and I didn't want to seem like a frail little girl who couldn't do anything because of some fall. The others watching from the gate saw Sasuke and me walking towards the back doors of the house. As Sasuke slid them open, I looked to the guys and gave them an assuring smile, going into the house as instructed by Sasuke.

What I failed to notice was the extorted expressions on the guys, all with mouths open wide and eyes unblinking. Except for Neji of course. He always appeared to keep his calm no matter what situation, but even the mature Hyuuga was caught off guard by Sasuke inviting a _girl_ into his home where he rarely ever let them inside his house.

Arriving in his living from from the backyard, the house seemed much smaller compared to mine. Average, like Ino's. Simple furniture with a lot more room that gave the house an airy and roomy feeling. "Nice house," I complemented as I kept by grip on my arm.

"I wouldn't squeeze your arm that much if I were you," advised an unfamiliar voice coming down the stairs. Sasuke and I turned around, seeing an almost older version of Sasuke. They looked strangely similar, but I could tell the differences just as well.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded in a low key, his glare returning again.

"I have a day off from work," he shrugged. Walking up to us I found myself frozen, and the man took my hand away from my arm, seeing the growing blood stain. "Sasuke would you mind keeping her company here while I get some bandages from upstairs?"

Sasuke only seemed to look even more annoyed. "Itachi-"

"No no I insist. I'm sure you'd want to do it yourself and kick me out of the house but it'd be impolite to leave such a lady alone. It's un-domesticated."

"What do you know about domestication you free loader!" Sasuke barked. It was bickering like this that reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke. Except here, Itachi was Sasuke and Sasuke was Naruto, if that makes sense.

Itachi went unfazed. "I'll be right back with the bandages." With that the Sasuke-look alike disappeared once again back up the stairs, leaving me an an obviously uncomfortable Sasuke alone together.

"Who was that?" I asked out of curiosity, as well as to break the upcoming and even more awkward silence.

"My older brother, Itachi," he replied in a stoic tone. "He's supposed to be living in his own apartment by now but he always seems to come over here whenever he feels like it."

"I guess that means he really misses his family."

"No he just loves to piss me off," Sasuke glared in his direction. Turning back to me he saw my hands at my side, my arm still bleeding with a stinging pain that I couldn't touch, according to Itachi. And for some reason Sasuke looked to appear feeling, guilty?

Obliviously I noticed him starring. "What."

"N-Nothing."

And just as promised Itachi came back down the stairs with medicine and bandages in hand, and for the first time I really did see the full resemblance between him and Sasuke as brothers. As Itachi knelt down in front of me he turned his head back to his younger brother. "Sasuke make yourself useful and go get me some water from the kitchen." A vein popped onto the Uchiha's head. It's just the tone Itachi had, as if he were ordering around a little kid. "Well go on. You wouldn't want your friend here to die out on us because you refused to get me some water right?"

With one last long-standing glare Sasuke finally went off to the kitchen to get the water. By now I think being left alone with Itachi is a bit more awkward compared to being left alone with Sasuke, which is saying something coming from me.

"Meanwhile," Itachi spoke as he opened the tape on the bandages. I hoped I didn't look too startled. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name's Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." I don't know why, but I think I finally understand the airy feeling girls get when they see Sasuke at school. They fawn over him for some unknown reason, but with Itachi, his gentleman-like personality just makes me feel more, lighter, and somewhat scared if that makes sense, too. "And your name?"

"S-Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

I noticed him glance up at my last name. "Haruno, the daughter who lives in that big mansion across the street."

I couldn't help but shield up a sheepish grin. "Guilty."

"No, don't be. It's just nice to finally meet you in person. We've been neighbors for years yet my brother Sauske and I have never really met you." He finally finished opening the bandages from their plastic wrap. "Would you mind if I examined your arm again?"

"No go ahead." Lifting my arm from my side I felt the strain on my still bleeding forearm. He tried rolling up my sleeve up but apparently it wouldn't go past my elbow.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, refusing to try and pull it up further in fears of hurting me. "It would seem we're reached a predicament." What would he say now? "Would you mind taking your shirt off?"

"..." An extremely large swetadrop was over my head. "E-Excuse me?"

"Don't worry. I'm a student in medical school so I'm not going to try anything on you." That statement would've probably made me feel better if he didn't say it so bluntly.

"O-Okay..." I don't know what's weirder: my sudden stammering or the fact that he's remained so calm and cool this entire time. Or perhaps that's just his nature.

Turning sideways on the couch I went to carefully remove my sweater, cautious when it came to moving my arm. I gritted my teeth when I felt the urge to yell and soon enough I was left in my white bra. Then just as I expected, Itachi remained totally calm and focused. Curiously I looked to my arm to see the scratch and surprisingly it looked to be a lot worse than I thought. Some scar, I thought first.

Itachi took into hand this medicine spray. "This may sting a bit." Somehow I knew he would say that. As he disinfected my arm I couldn't help but let out a muffled groan as I bit my lip. I knew people said that stuff hurt when you sprayed it but I never imagined that it'd be such an understatement. Then just as quickly as it came, the pain left and my arm felt strangely better. After Itachi cleaned off the rest of the blood he began to apply the bandages, rolling it around my forearm.

"Thank you," I spoke as he rolled the white tape.

Itachi continued wrapping my arm up. "I want to be a doctor. It'd be against my vocation if I were to just leave you in your condition."

"It's not anything serious, though. I just fell off a skateboard, that's all."

"Is that so," said Itachi. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Sasuke meet anyhow? He's never mentioned you before."

"We just met, actually," I admitted, pondering over the question itself. "At school today."

"And already he's bringing you over," Itachi commented. "You two aren't going out are you?"

I couldn't help but scoff. "As if."

I felt Itachi laugh a little at my response. "I figured as much. You don't seem like the type of girl Sasuke would go after."

"Really now." I wouldn't imagine myself either. According to 95 percent of the female school population, Sasuke's type of girl is like Karin, and I am _nothing_ like her.

"You don't like my little brother very much do you," Itachi assumed. Boy was he right. Could he tell by the concentrated and hateful look on my face when I thought about Sasuke? By now he was just about finished wrapping up my arm, and with the bandages set he held it in place. "Yet, there's something about you I find different... I can't put my hands on it but if you could do me a favor..."

"Sure."

And here he said the last thing I would've expected of him. Leaning closer to my face, as if trying to make me nervous, with his other hand he brushed my pink strands of hair aside so his mouth was mere centimeters away from my ear, his lips right above my neck. "_Keep an eye on my brother for me_."

When he told me that in his very low whisper, I didn't know how exactly to respond. However at the very moment, Sasuke happened to walk back into the room with _very_ bad timing. Before him he saw an almost bare-backed girl with his older brother looking like he was about to take advantage of the poor teen, that being me at the moment. Then as if sensing his presence I turned my head slightly to the side and saw Sasuke standing there, starring at us with the most ridiculous expression I could ever picture on him.

However instead my arms went to cover up my chest as I turned my back in a hurry, hiding an automatic blush. '_Kill me now_.'

"_You bastard what the hell are you doing_," Sasuke said in the most annoyed, pissed off tone one could ever imagine. It was as if he came straight from hell itself, and even that freaked me out a bit.

"I was merely bandaging poor Sakura's injured arm." Don't you have anything better to defend yourself with? Itachi swiped the small bowl of water from his brother. "And about time with the water. Exactly how long did it take you to get this anyway? What were you waiting for? For her to bleed to death?"

"Get out of here right now or I swear I'll hurt you," Sasuke stated in the same deadly tone as before, which seemed to go past Itachi's ears without effect.

"Hm? Sorry I didn't catch that." These two... "And would you please leave the room Sakura's half naked for heaven's sake show some courtesy."

"You know that's a load of bull crap now get out."

"Yeah well I'm an almost certified doctor so I believe I have an excuse to be here unlike you, you perverted little brother of mine." These arguments were worse than Sasuke and Naruto's, but my reactions reamained the same. "Sakura here tells me you two are only on friendly terms. So could it be you secretly and lustfully want to go after an innocent girl for a change and want to stay downstairs here so you an watch the poor girl in her vulnerability without her shirt on with her injury as a valid and lawful excuse? I'm disappointed Sasuke I thought I raised you better than this." Uh...

"You didn't raise me at all!"

"Is that so? Oh no wonder why you're down such a bad road."

The way Itachi countered every one of Sasuke's sentences was almost an art, how everything he said just seemed to further Sasuke onward and onward into a deeper anger... It was kind of funny.

Itachi tapped some water over my bandages, making them stick, and I managed to put my shirt back on over my head. Itachi stood back up as well with Sasuke leaning on the kitchen/living room door frame, his eyes closed on concentration of controlling his temper, and I think to give me some privacy as well. "Well, I think my job is done here," Itachi said to me satisfied.

"Thanks again, Itachi."

"No it's the least I could do for my little brother's girlfriend." Obviously both Sasuke and I reacted to this.

I sweatdropped with an extremely unpleasant frown. "Didn't we establish this already in our conversation...?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Sasuke denied, ready to punch his older brother into the next century.

Content with his work Itachi smiled and made his way back up the stairs. I threw my legs back over the couch and Sasuke turned back into the living room, giving me an emotionless stare. "He didn't do anything to you right?"

"No he was real nice, actually." I patted my bandaged arm. I wondered how long it would take until a scar like that would disappear. Knowing my mom and her fetish with me and dresses, it wouldn't look that attractive to have a big red mark all over my forearm. Better yet she might scold me once she sees the bandages.

With the consequences of not paying attention to my surroundings I suddenly found Sasuke standing over me, causing me to look up. "What?" I said.

"Quit sitting around. You don't live here," he said rudely, making his way to the back door. I sent a not-so-secret glare at his back afterwards. To think for a sec I thought he was concerned.

Following him outside we found the guys still lazing around near the door. At our arrival they looked up at us. "It's about time," Shikamaru said, waking up in his lawn chair. "What took you guys so long?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said with a face.

Naruto walked up to me, holding my red skateboard. "You're okay now right?"

"I am," I smiled, taking the skateboard from him in thanks.

Despite what I said and how I said it, Naruto's facial expression didn't seem to change. "Are you sure? You look like something's still bothering you." Sasuke glanced over.

"Seriously I'm alright! Its probably just the arm that's still a bit irritating, nothing big." Luckily the sound of a phone ringing came up between us, and all stares were directed towards me. I assume it was because the ringing was coming from my pocket. Never thought that expression 'saved by the bell' could ever really happen. Picking up my coincidentally red phone I flipped it open and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" screeched an all too familiar voice. _Mom_. Even the guys appeared to hear her, Naruto having fallen over due to being so close.

"What'd I do this time?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady? It's past your curfew where are you?"

"I have a curfew?"

"Don't change the subject where the hell are you!"

"I, I uh..." Lie Sakura lie! "I'm, with my boyfriend, the one I told you about at the party yesterday remember?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Kiba and Naruto piped up in suspicion. I mouthed a scary and obvious shut up before returning to my phone.

"Ah your 'escort'," she said with a 'bleh' kind of voice. I could tell she was still a bit iffy about the topic since she probably still didn't believe me. "And just who is he anyway? Your father isn't here to protect you this time, young lady, so spill it."

"His name?" I repeated. Yeah repeating the question sooo doesn't raise suspicion. "His name is uh-"

"_Sasuke_!" Kiba whispered harshly into my ear.

"Sasuke?" I repeated.

"Sasuke?" Mom heard, making my eyes bug out as I starred in disbelief at the phone. "You mean that Uchiha boy down the street that Sasuke?"

"Sure yeah." I went along before covering my phone to lecture the guys in a low toned harsh whisper. "What the hell was that?"

"A cover?" Kiba said dully.

"So Sasuke's your boyfriend huh?" Mom asked thoughtfully. Was she actually approving?... Of _Sasuke_? "Well, it's not as bad as I thought thought it'd be."

"What's that supposed to mean_?_"

"Nothing nothing just take your time coming home okay!"

"What's that supposed to mean, too!"

"Buh-Bye honey kiss kiss!" And with that the phone call ended, just as swift as it started. The first thing I did was look up to see each of the guys starring with questioning looks at me and Sasuke behind.

"What, was that?" Shikamaru said first, as if I had just spoken with the Easter Bunny over the phone.

"My mother," I answered with slight embarrassment, closing the phone and shoving it back into my pocket. "And thanks to Kiba here my mom thinks I'm out with a guy!"

"But you are out with guys," Kiba shrugged.

"Five actually," Naruto added.

"That's not the point!" I yelled out. I took a short breath first to calm down. "Yesterday my mom was about to pair me off with this dude and since I didn't want to I lied and said I already had a boyfriend,but apparently as of now that guy happens to be Sasuke of all people." I turned around to face him, seeing as he didn't say anything yet after all this. "You know you could _at least _react a bit!"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know your mom. As far as things go, I don't really care."

My mouth hung open at this guy. What I failed to say is that 'my mom thinks I'm marrying you'. And looking at Sasuke now... AAAGGHHH!

"Hey it's not too bad," Naruto grinned. "So your mom thinks you guys are dating! No biggie, just say you broke up!" That's an even worse option.

"I-I don't think you guys understand," I grinned nervously. Things can NOT get any worse than this.

"'Sakura Haruno'," Neji spoke up all of a sudden, directing out attention to him. He appeared to be sitting on the short brick wall with his laptop, a smug look on his face. "Sasuke never told us you were the heiress to the entire Haruno fortune." And now it just got ten times worse instead.

"Say what?" Naruto blanked out.

Neji glanced up at me with serious pale eyes. "You should know, Sakura, that as a Hyuuga my family knows connections with decently important families within the area, including yours." He couldn't possibly know me could he? "It's only until just now I remember coming across a certain memory of mine stating young girls in the Haruno family are paired up with their sixteenth birthday escort to her birthday celebration or in other words, her _engagement party_." Shut up Neji shut up. "So if I'm correct in my theory then your mother must have suggested a possible suitor for your birthday but you declined, lying instead and saying you had someone else in mind. What you didn't know was how long your lie could manage to hold up against your mother while what you're in need of right now is time to find the right person." Why didn't you shut up? "Am I right?"

"... Uh..."

"Hold on a sec," Shikamaru interrupted, much to my thanks. "So you're telling us that Sakura, is supposed to marry Sasuke."

I blinked for a moment as I tried to process what just happened. "... I'm calling my mom and telling her I lied there's no WAY I can go through with this and I-"

"Hold up," Naruto interjected, closing my phone before I could press send.

Realizing the tiny machine was out of my hands I tried to reach for it, but he proved too tall for me. "Give me back my phone, Naruto!"

"Not just yet," he denied with victorious smirk. "We may be able to use this little mistake to your advantage."

"What do you mean _my_ advantage? You don't honestly think this whole me-Sasuke thing is a good idea do you?"

"Not just yours, Sasuke's too," he included. "You need a fake boyfriend to cover with your mom, and Sasuke for the mean time needs to find a replacement for Karin."

"I'd rather kiss a dog than go out with her," Sasuke frowned, making me glance to the side at him with narrowed eyes. I'm not that horrible am I?

"Come on you guys, think about it! Sakura just needs to have a real living human as proof that she's with someone while she looks for somebody to really be her escort to this birthday thing. Meanwhile you, teme, can keep up that stupid rep of yours by having Sakura agree she's yours while you look for another Karin." Both me and Sasuke exchanged looks. "You know I'm right."

"We know that's the weird part," Kiba joked, only to have Naruto push him while I stifled a smile. It is true though, that plan. It was good, no matter how much I would deny it. No other alternative would come to mind sadly.

"Naruto is onto something, I admit," Neji pointed out. "It would benefit you both if you did this."

"I still think it's a horrible idea," I stubbornly refused, looking at Uchiha with an obvious distaste.

"Geez you're all so indecisive," Shikamaru whined, sitting up. "I'm tryin to get some sleep and all of you keep arguing." He pulled out a quarter. "Heads you go for it tails you don't, got it?" When no one opposed (not meaning we agreed either) Shikamaru tossed the coin up, not having the enthusiasm to catch it. Not that I would do anything depending on the coin, but I couldn't help but wonder what the outcome of all this would be when the quarter hit the ground. As the coin hit the floor, it was heads up shown.

"Well," Naruto began as he and Kiba glanced up from their knelt-down positon around the quarter, which Akamaru discretely swiped. "The money spoke, for once."

I was really against having a _coin_ of all things decide my fate, but as I thought about what Naruto said, I knew I didn't really have much of a choice at this point if I didn't want to be utterably miserable. "I guess if I have no choice," I muttered, rubbing my neck in defeat.

"You do understand what it'll mean if it gets out you're with me, right?" Sasuke warned.

"Can't be worse than what I'm feeling."

"Then it's settled! Hooray for the new couple!" Kiba cheered, Akamaru blowing a noisemaker out of no where in celebration, if that's what you wanna call it.

"Hold it," Sasuke paused with his palm over Kiba's face. "This thing only goes as far as until I find a new girl or until she find a guy."

"Duh," I agreed to him. And to think, all of this crap went on in the course of one day... Is that sad or what.

Resting home in my closet-bed I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. Today's events continued to replay over and over in my mind, and when I'd open my eyes, the darkness shown the scenes just as clearly. The skipping of class, the garage, meeting Itachi, and now, I'm unofficially Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. With agony to match the pain of my arm I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. "What have I done...?"


	5. The 'Announcing' Pt1

**Here's my newest chapter. Sorry if it isn't that exciting. I'm working on crammed time now. I just realized it was August and that I already finished off 2 thirds of my summer without even knowing it. And there's still a lot more things I want to do, too. Sooo...**

**FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T UP TO YOUR EXPECTED STANDARDS Y-Y**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! You guys make me feel accomplished ^^**  
><strong>But yeah. As a heads up - HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY! It's every first sunday of August. Do something wonderful and memorable with your friends! Happy wishes to you guys!<strong>

* * *

><p>Performing my usual morning routine wasn't all as different as I expected it to be. I still woke up extra early for some paranormal reason. I still brushed my abnormally pink and growing hair. And I still ate my normal breakfast. Upstairs anyway.<p>

My mother entered the marble tiled kitchen with her yellow satin robe gliding above her ankles. The smell of her husband's cooking aroused her yet she didn't see her daughter up eating at the table, let alone her plate. The table was only set for two, the third seat empty and vacant. "Where's Sakura?" she asked Kakashi.

He was currently mixing a creamy batter on the counter, something heating over the stove meanwhile. "She decided to eat breakfast upstairs this morning." His wife sent him a questioning, almost scary look. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one opting her to get a boyfriend 24/7."

She sighed and went over to the coffee maker, pouring our something into a cup on a saucer. "If she starts to ignore me it's going to depress me a little."

"Nonsense. That's just a phase. Besides, even if she is ignoring you on purpose I'm her father and I'll get back at her one way or another for you."

"You're her father. You teach not take revenge."

"I assume I can do a bit of both," he chuckled, coming around to give a kiss to his wife after momentarily lifting down his mask and out of sight.

"Kakashi hates me doesn't he..." I starred down at my breakfast. Burnt pancakes. Black, cement hard, pancakes. Very few people like to eat burnt things, and I'm not a part of that tiny population. It's day three technically of my being Sasuke's unofficial girlfriend. It's not out yet, but it's been three technical, dreadful days since that incident.

_"Heads you go for it tails you don't, got it?" When no one opposed (not meaning we agreed either) Shikamaru tossed the coin up, not having the enthusiasm to catch it. As the coin hit the floor, it was heads up shown._

_"Well," Naruto began as he and Kiba glanced up from their knelt-down position around the quarter. "The money spoke, for once."_

_"I guess if I have no choice," I muttered, rubbing my neck in defeat._

_"You do understand what it'll mean if it gets out you're with me, right?" Sasuke warned._

_"Can't be worse than what I'm feeling."_

_"Then it's settled! Hooray for the new couple!" Kiba cheered, Akamaru blowing a noisemaker out of no where in celebration, if that's what you wanna call it._

Kakashi knows I've been keeping my situation under control, despite not yet knowing the full details of what I've gambled myself into. Nonetheless he's respecting my privacy, or at least that's what I think he's doing. But I've been ignoring my overbearing mother as a result just to spite her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be in this mess, let alone gotten Sasuke dragged into it. Secretly fake-dating Sasuke Uchiha isn't a walk in the park, you know. We still act the same in school, distant and unknowing. That's because no one knows yet. We never exactly thought about how to approach 'making it public' as Kiba puts it. But until then, I'm not complaining with laying the plan low for a while. Better for me.

Yet, back to the subject of me ignoring my mother, well, my breakfast is my punishment. "How the hell does he expect me to go about my day on this?" Even the stench of the burned pancake wasn't all that appetizing. I had smothered the thing in butter and syrup but it failed to changed my opinion of the 'food'. I actually felt tempted to throw it into the garbage bin beside my desk. "Mm..." Kakashi's a natural born cook. Even his pancakes are usually decent, seeing as they aren't his niche at least. The only way he'd ever burn his pancakes black like this is either because I'm around distracting or annoying him...

... or on purpose like now.

The sound of the solid round black disks hit the bottom of my bin as I held the now empty plate in my hand. "I'll eat out," I stated carelessly. Leaving the plate and fork on my desk I went on to try and leave the house as discretely as possible. The last thing I needed was to see my mom and the hidden satisfied grin under Kakashi's mask. Now _that_ will definitely ruin my day more than Sasuke and me acting in love.

Outside the mansion hidden in the second rose bush down the front yard was my red skateboard. Naruto advised me to try skateboarding to school every day to 'get used to the feeling of skating'. He said it'd be common for you to forget how to skate if you don't do it for a long period of time. I'm a living example, so I did as he said and skated.

I admit it created a whole knew outlook for me, just carrying the board around school. Already, day three, I have been labeled the 'chick skater' as I've heard down the halls. It doesn't bother me, but it doesn't quite please me either, having a label.

With the board under my arm as I made my way to my locker, Ino stood beside it standing as casually as anyone else in the currently busy and noisy hall. What made her different was the stern look on her face and the impatient body language of crossed arms. "What?" I asked her.

"Okay Haruno. What up with the skater get-up?"

I opened my locker and stuffed my board inside. "I just like skating now that's all."

"Sure you do," she nodded amusingly. "Did those punks give it to you? Are you 'one of them' now? We haven't talked all weekend and now it's like were on two separate ends of a wall! Sakura talk to me!"

"Okay okay just shut up you're drawing in attention!" I hadn't exactly found a way to tell Ino yet that I'm dating the number one jerk of the world. Fake dating but dating nonetheless. Pulling her ear I whispered a few selective words as her blue eyes grew wide at the explicit news.

She drew back with a hand over her most likely open mouth and she dared not said a word, just a gasp. A really loud gasp.

"Well don't just stare at me like that. That's even worse than the pestering, Ino."

"Sakura!" she continued to gape in a quiet yet panicking tone. "_You_ and _Uchiha_ are like _that_?" she interrogated with intercrossing fingers indicating a pair. The look on her face was more of entertainment.

"We're not really 'like that' Ino. He's the fake one."

"The fake one?"

"Yes the fake one."

"You mean-"

"Mhm."

Another loud gasp. "You didn't!" she yelled with a slap to my arm.

"Ow!" In a late response I retorted back with a slap to her shoulder as well. She responded with the same 'ow' but it stopped there. "_I said quiet_," I lectured.

"Sorry, sorry," she urged as she rubbed her arm. I was stronger than her and it would appear I left a mark. "But how? _How_ did you manage to get Sasuke of all people to be your fake date, no, _fake fiance_?" Another gasp. "Does he even know? Did you tell him? Do all of them know?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." The morning bell then rung, signaling everyone to report to homeroom, much to my enjoyment. "Scratch that we've got lunch. You better tell me then, pinkie."

Suddenly leaving me in the middle of yelling at me, I starred in her direction with a rediculous look. Leave it to Ino to leave things open ended like that. I shrugged off the matter and continued to get my things out of my locker. I was just about to get my very hated calculus text book, that is, until the locker door slammed on my sleeve. Great. And even better news: it was Sasuke who closed it, Naruto behind him.

"Aw if it isn't the boyfriend. How sweet," I smiled cheerfully with an instant frown at the end.

"Likewise, babe," he said with mirroring sarcasm. He appeared to enjoy his little mistake on my arm, my hand dangling from the air without much choice.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he'd ruined my morning, but when I tried pulling my arm down, it was stuck. So I left it there and adverted my attention back to the boys. "So, can I help you guys or don't you have any more helpless teens to terrorize."

"Nah, just you," Naruto laughed jokingly with his usual warmhearted smile. By now he's probably the only one I'll take any humor from. "But check this out." He unrolled a flier, fresh from the printer. Between it's flashy colored design were the neon words 'Spring Formal'. "The dance is coming up this week Neji said."

"You have a point here somewhere?"

"Either you'e real slow or you're real stupid," Sasuke insulted. "As much as I hate to say it, we're going to the dance together."

I scoffed in repulsion. "No we're not." Damn it felt so good to say that!

My pleasure was added by his frown. "Why not? You're my girlfriend."

"_Fake_ girlfriend, my dear fake boyfriend," I grinned as I turned for my combination so I could finally release my trapped sleeve. "If you want me to go to the dance with you you have to ask me like a proper gentleman."

"No way. Why should I?"

"_Yes way_, and, well, because I'll get some pleasure out of seeing you beg."

"I am not begging you to go to the dance with me."

"Just _ask_, Uchiha. You don't have that much man-pride in you, do you?"

"Well maybe I do," he said with a serious look. "Besides, we don't really have much of a choice. Going to this dance would be the easiest way of getting the whole school to know that we're going out."

"Fake going out."

"Whatever!"

"Just ask me," I stated calmly. "Or no date. I can take a scolding from my mom, but you and your precious reputation can't take going to the dance dateless now can you?" His glare was set on me and my innocent stare. "Well?" I asked, finally lifting my arm free and opening my locker.

Naruto turned and elbowed the guy. Sasuke clearly wasn't pleased about this, but this is my revenge. I didn't end up eating a decent breakfast in the end so I'm taking my anger out on Uchiha. "Will you go to the dance with me," he stated out, like a rip of a bandage. He could've done better, but hey he could've done a whole lot worse, too. He could've gritted the question through his teeth or added some insulting sarcastic insult.

"Yes," I smiled, satisfied. Getting my calculus book I went to leave the two before I could be late for homeroom. I shut my locker door, too. "Bye guys."

Sasuke glared at the back of my head as I disappeared into a nearby classroom. Beside him Naruto seemed just as surprised, and happy so it would seem. "That was amazing," he laughed, resisting the urge to clap, too.

Sasuke would forever remember this moment. "Shut up."

Through the first half of the school day, Naruto's proclamation about the dance was truth. I heard whispers and comments about the dance, and no sooner than third period had the same fliers been put up around the school. But even worse, I had been dreading lunch period. Ino won't let me leave the cafeteria until I explained every single secret detail. And sadly she knows if I'm hiding something or left something out, but I suppose that's a good thing. You know, having a best friend who knows you better than yourself.

So I question myself why I'm so scared of telling her everything? Maybe it's because I partially didn't want to believe it myself.

Then just as I expected it, I found Ino sitting at our usual table in the center of the cafeteria. She's usually the last one of us two to get there with lunch, so I presumed she must've gotten on line early, just to hear my story. She had even bought me my own lunch it would appear, so I wouldn't have to stall on the lunch line.

"Hello," I greeted unenthusiastically.

With a kick of her foot she pushed the chair on the opposite side of the table for me. "Sit. Let's have a talk." I knew just what I'd be getting myself into if I sat down. It'd be like being tied down with an invisible rope where as only she had the knife to let me go when she pleased. Nonetheless I sat down in front of my tray. Though I had to admit, my senses went wild at the smell of an actual meal. School food. That's how hungry I am.

And as I ate I explained the story to Ino little by little, trying to remember as much as possible while trying to keep as low as possible, too. It helped that she didn't question me in the middle of it. All she did was keep her torso bent over the table and nodding every now and then with a complete look of concentration. Somewhere between I would wonder why she or anyone would be so into this story. Then again it's Sasuke of all people. Perhaps if I just told Ino I had a date and _not_ mention it to be Sasuke, she wouldn't be this anxious, or concerned rather.

"And then we flipped a coin and it... landed on heads," I finished with an unsure shrug. I timed myself. Just under five minutes had I finished this explanation.

She waited for me to continue but I remained silent, taking a drink from the tiny milk carton. "... That's it?"

"That's it."

"Sakura you made this decision over a stupid coin toss?"

"What of it?"

The blond groaned and sat back down, holding her head in what appeared to be a painful agony. "You're so hopeless, Sakura. Lucky, but hopeless."

"What do you mean 'lucky?' If anything I'm probably the most unlucky person in the world! I question everyday whether I should've agreed to this thing."

"Like I said, hopeless," she said, removing her hands from her head and placing them around my wrists. "You _can not_ let him go do you understand? Believe it or not Sasuke is the only way you can find a _real_ guy for this."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"So why isn't it out yet? Guys would be swooning over you, girls would be grinding their teeth at you - fess up!"

"We're waiting until the Spring Formal."

"Ah, the whole making-it-official-by-school-dance theory," she realized as if it were an idea straight from a published book. "No no, that doesn't work right unless you make it public."

"We are making it public. When we appear together at the dance everyone will know and that's that."

With a hopeful look she shook her head. "No hon, not the date, the _asking_ of the date."

My look was blunt. "Huh?"

With a roll of her eyes she stood up without warning, her hands clasped over her chest. "_O -M -G! Sasuke Uchiha asked you to the Spring Formal? EEEEKK!_" With a voice as loud as Ino's, everyone heard, and at that instant everyone knew. I mentally held my chin up to keep it from falling, but the rest of my face explained everything going on in my head. Quiet murmurs and not so quiet yells filled the room where practically a whole third of the school population heard Ino's proclamation. It was almost amazing how fast it happened. Seconds.

"No way..." Sasuke muttered under his breath from his table. His entire table was silent from the shock (much like me) except for Kiba who had fallen off his seat laughing. Shikamaru's eyes had widened, and Neji's even, while Naruto's mouth hung open slightly with an arched eyebrow.

No sooner did some girls run up to him asking if it was true. The bombarding of fangirls crowding their table caused the boys to exchange looks and clear out. It was almost instantaneous how they all stood up at the same time, leaving through a pathway cleared just for them through the sea of students. They really did rule the school, didn't they.

As a group I saw them leave the cafeteria, probably to the safety of their secret hideout on the fourth floor abandoned office. I couldn't blame them, but now I was getting the same amount of attention, maybe more.

"Is it true?"

"Did Sasuke really ask you out?"

"Why would he ask you?"

"Oh my gosh you're so lucky!"

"OMG I am so jealous!"

Ino still standing seemed satisfied with her work, standing in front of her seat with pride almost equal to my own mother's. However by the pull of her blouse I pulled her down to my sitting level. "What the hell did you just do?" I snarled.

"Made it public. Now with everyone knowing he asked you, it builds up until the dance where it's officially official."

"That wasn't the plan, Ino!"

"Well you had the wrong plan. Don't you know how this all works?" Admittingly I don't know how it worked. And at most, Ino probably knows more about the school's social rules than I ever could. But if this is the right way, it seriously sucks.

"Come on," I groaned, grabbing her hand and pushing our way through the suddenly overcrowded cafeteria. I questioned whether students from outside the lunch room had come in upon hearing Ino's statement, but I didn't really care as I searched for an exit, luckily one not too far away. I love Ino, really I do, but it's her unthinkable actions like these that get to me sometimes.

Considering we still had about fifteen minutes left of our free period, we took this time to hide away, too. Crossing the halls students asked me the same question, and I gave them all the same answer: not a word. I wondered how cafeteria news could spread so quickly within the matter of five minutes, if it was even that long already. Then again with things like texting, the feats these students could do could always amaze me.

Taking the third staircase like I had last time, I led a still questioning Ino up the empty stairwell and past the third floor. She was asking the same questions I was mentally asking myself the last time the guys kidnapped me. Where are we going? Are we ditching school? Where are you taking me? By the time we reached the two rusty corridors Ino had fallen silent, as if knowing I wanted her to be quiet.

I led her down the short rusty hall and towards the office with the broken door on the side. And just as I expected to find, all of the guys were inside, Sasuke at the desk and obviously not happy. The way they were all positioned, it looked like they were expecting me, but seeing as I brought Ino, Sasuke seemed even more pissed off than how he already was.

"You've really fucked up big time, Haruno," Sasuke glared, his hand folded in front of his mouth.

"Hey don't talk like that to Sakura," Ino instantly defended, letting go of my hand and taking a brave (or tempermental) step forward. I honestly hadn't expected her to do that, but I've never known Ino to be someone who keeps her thoughts inside, ever.

Kiba arched his eyebrow, Akamaru on his shoulder. "Now who's this chick?"

"This _chick_ has a name," Ino mouthed off to Kiba. "Ino." I know for a fact Ino never liked girls being called 'chicks'. It ticked her off for some unknown reason, like an unexplainable pet peeve. And somehow I was quite glad that she appeared to be able to take care of herself in this situation. It'd be a lot more difficult for me if I had to explain everything... Wait I do have to explain everything.

"Haruno..." Sasuke lingered, still expecting.

I knew it would be inevitable the minute I sat with Ino at lunch. "I-"

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Ino stated blunt and flat like a fact, forcing me to pummel into an imaginary wall.

'_What...?_'

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked, obviously not pleased either.

If she could just turn around to see my face. "Ino shut up now..."

"No I won't shut up! You may have gotten yourself into your own mess but they're at least not going to treat you like crap you hear me?" she barked in almost a military generate state. The way she faced me and said that with an extended arm made me fall silent and speechless, both from shock and some embarrassment. It didn't calm me either when she turned to face the guys behind her. "If you want Sakura to play along with your little scheme I suggest you all shut up and listen you got that?"

Naruto made the mistake of stepping forward first. "Okay okay hold on a sec here-"

"_I said sit'down_!" Ino screeched, forcing Naruto to back up to his original position with hands up. "Rule number one: _NEVER_ treat Sakura with disrespect!" Her gazed seemed aimed at Sasuke. "_NEVER_ lay a finger on her person or so be it I'll rip out your *** and shove it up your ***!" Again, her gaze was set on the unmoving Sasuke.

Meanwhile I stood as dead as a white board behind Ino. I know she can ba loud mouth at times but this was like a dream, or a nightmare rather. Ino was going to get me and herself into so much trouble saying what she's saying. Even I wouldn't be this outspoken. Heck I didn't even know Ino had the nerve to say that kind of vulgar language, language I once again kept away from my memory with metal bleeps.

"Because if ANY of you dare sexually assault Sakura in any way I am soooo never going to let any of you get away with it!"

"I-Ino..." I suddenly found myself with a mouse-like tone. At this point I don't really know if calming her down is a possibility.

"Well it's true, Sakura! These guys are dogs and womanizers, and you're setting yourself up to be the only girl with them practically 24/7!" I've considered that before, but even up to now they've never really tried anything, nor have I ever expected them to. "And Sasuke - do you honestly believe Sasuke hasn't slept with any of his past girlfriends before?" With a suddenly stricken face I looked over Ino's shoulder and towards Sasuke. His glaring gaze and his folded hands covering his mouth remained him unreadable, but he wasn't denying it either. "Think about it, Sakura! He dates bitches and hoes and he doesn't give a damn about their purity as long as he gets what he wants! I know you both made a deal but you're a girl and if he wants something he won't stop at it until he gets it from you!"

I hadn't been able to glance away from Sasuke's eyes. For once the look on my face was lost, confused. Hurt maybe? I know Sasuke's reputation, and I know the type of girl he goes for. Heat. Passion. Sex. It doesn't surprise me. What surprised me was that I didn't take into consideration that I would have to be that type of girl for this to pull off.

"Shut up!" Naruto spoke out first, causing all eyes but mine to advert towards him. I slowly turned, suddenly feeling vulnerable and unsure. Afraid almost, for the first time. Naruto could see it in my eyes. "You don't know anything about us! Or Sasuke! So shut the hell up about him or you'll regret it!" Naruto yelled with a matching passion to that of Ino. They could be almost related now that I think about it. Same hair, eyes, same big mouth. "And for your information we'd never lay a hand on Sakura..." he said with a somewhat calmly, trying tone. His temper lowered and his face came at ease. He looked at me and read fear and unsureness, knowing well enough my trust was now wavering. Ino's words had done that to me, but it was the truth. "We may have only met Sakura by chance, but we're men of our word and a deal's a deal. We do what we need to do only, no more no less."

I've never heard such bold words come out of the blonde's mouth, nor had I ever expected to hear them on my behalf. "Naruto..."

Ino of course remained skeptical. I know she disliked these boys like I had in the past, but I never knew she would go through such lengths to keep me from them. "How do I know I can trust you with Sakura?" I suddenly felt like she was my mother.

Naruto shrugged. "You just have to. We have nothing else to offer but words." After giving me one more assuring look he went to turn back to Ino. "I promise you, while Sakura is with us I promise not to lay a finger on her. None of us will."

"He's telling the truth," Kiba spoke up out of boredom, leaning against the wall, tired. "We're not that much of low-lives. Believe it or not we respect Sakura, well, at least some of us do," he said with a mischievous accusing grin to Naruto. Akamaru barked in agreement and ran up to me, prompting me to pick him up with a small smile. "See? Even my dog likes her. If Sakura wants us at a distance we'll be gentlemen and keep our distance. Ain't that right Shikamaru."

The teen only yawned, causing Kiba to send a glaring frown. "What? It's an assumed agreement. I don't know why I'm being accused of sexual assault, too. I didn't do anything wrong so I don't have to defend myself."

"Dammit Shikamaru just say you won't hurt Sakura," Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat and glared up at Ino. "I will not harm Sakura. There. I stated the obvious for the slow ones who aren't getting it yet. Happy?"

I chuckled a bit, but I cold tell Ino's first impression of the lazy teen was in low light.

"We could have it in writing if that's what you want," Neji spoke to Ino. "Sasuke and Sakura may have agreed to all this but Sakura still has the freedom to walk out on us if she wishes. She isn't binded by anything." Except marriage to a stranger. "Believe it or not, Ino, you have just as much as in this as anyone else."

"Well that's messed up," Naruto commented on his own.

Despite Ino's trust issues with these guys, she laid her hand on her hip with a somewhat satisfied flat smile. "It's up to Sakura really. Just think of me as her lawyer/bodyguard. I protect her and I argue for her."

"How annoying," Shikamaru remarked, instantly earning a glare from Ino. But she kept her mouth shut this time.

I couldn't help but smile, though. I felt blessed to have a friend like Ino who wants to look out for me this much. I gave a nod. "The two of us are a package. It's either me and her or I back out."

"Which means I have access to this place just as much as Sakura does," Ino grinned, knowing it would upset Naruto who was just about to object.

"Deal," Sasuke admitted.

"What?" Naruto barked. "You're kidding me! Why does she have to be a part of this!"

"Because Sakura might leave if we say no," Kiba argued.

"AGH! NO FAIR!" Naruto began to whine, complaining to Sasuke at his desk. The Uchiha only scrunched up his eyes and poked his finger into his head in an attempt to block out the loud Uzumaki.

Ino watched the scene unfold in front of her and turned to me. "Are they like this a lot?"

My small creeping smile was still forming, and Akamaru still sat in my arms, strangely making me feel better somehow. "Yes... They are."

For the first time Ino smiled in this office. Maybe the guys had finally won her over. However she caught me by surprise yet again by turning around and walking up to Sasuke's desk. The guys' noisemaking quieted down as they backed up a bit for the blond's way. Sasuke looked up at Ino with the same look he gave me when I first appeared here.

"You didn't make your promise yet," Ino said with a winning grin. "That you'll keep your filthy hands off my Sakura."

"Ino is this really necessary?" I sweatdropped with a lifting and trying hand.

"Hell yeah it's necessary. I've gotten assurance from all the guys except for this one." She adverted her attention back to the silent Uchiha. "Well pretty boy? What's it gonna be? Or am I going to have to beat the crap out of you for getting Sakura pregnant in the near future?" She was really tempting Sasuke now. All I wanted to do was just pull her out of the room and apologize for the entire scene we created, by there wasn't really much I could do at this point.

Knowing he couldn't argue with Ino without prompting a fight, Sasuke admitted to her terms, much easier than he would to mine. "I won't rape her if that's what you're thinking. I can barely stand the thought of even kissing her." Sasuke put his hands down onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know what Haruno told you or how much of the story you know, but understand that neither of us are enjoying this deal. We agreed to it because we have to. Simple as that. I have no motive for actually going after your friend, nor am I attracted to her. Are. we. clear?"

His answer also caught me by surprise. A mature, reasonable answer. I had to say I was kind of proud of him. He handled himself well, much better compared to this morning when he started the immature argument over asking me to the dance. I wondered if he was thinking about that when talking to Ino. '_Thank you, Sasuke_.'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT ATTRACTED TO HER!" Ino let out in a fit of rage, scaring me beyond wits yet again. The others appeared the same "For your information you better not take my Sakura-chan lightly! She's a beautiful girl with curves and a wonderful smile who just happens to dress like a boy!" _What_? "She wears no make up because she damn well doesn't need it, she has all the money in the world, her cup size is a 32C-!"

"Hey look Ino it's the bell we should leave now!" I gritted through my teeth as I held her in a headlock with one arm while trying to keep her mouth covered. I gave a smile to the guys that I prayed didn't look too fake. "I'll catch up with you guys later okay? Stay out of trouble!" Once we left the office in an obvious hurry, the guys were left dumbstruck by Ino's performance. Speechless seems like the right word.

Ironically Shikamaru responded first. "That was the most troublesome girl I've ever met."

"She's going to be a handful with Sakura," Neji admitted.

"I know," frowned Sasuke.

"So Sakura's a 32C..." Kiba wondered out loud. All eyes glanced towards his direction. Some held accusation in their eyes while others held a distinct disbelief. Kiba was in a guilty disposition and it wasn't until late that he realized what he stated out loud. "What I'm wondering!"

"Well don't. She's off limits," Sasuke said, standing up from his chair to stretch out his neck. "As of right now, it turns out she's my official date to this stupid dance whether I like it or not, and by Thursday she'll be my official girlfriend." Picturing it from his chair, the Uchiha actually let out a smile that he would never dare let me see. "These next few weeks are going to be hell."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm in hell." A totally exasperated look on my face has been present for almost an hour. Kakashi told me once that frowning for a long period of time may change your face. Make you grow wrinkles. But at this point I don't know if that'll ever matter. I may never smile again at this point.

As I sat on the dress boutique's cushiony stool, the pile of dresses continued to grow in my arms as my mother and Ino swarmed the store like bees after one flower. After the news of the dance had reached my mom, she and Ino didn't hesitate to say they'd take me dress shopping the next day after school. It was just a dance and the dresses they were picking out for me looked like multicolored wedding gowns. I held in the urge to just drop the pile onto the floor, but I knew I'd get into trouble for it.

"Aw, it's my baby's first dance!" Kana squealed overjoyed. A green dress was clenched in her hands as she spun around in her own dream world. The tassels and frills of the dress underneath the skirt fluttered along with her.

"Mom I've been to events like this before. Why are you so caught up in this? Ino said she'd lend me a dress, anyway."

"Yeah but dress shopping with your mom's money is a lot more fun," Ino whispered not-so-quietly to my ear. "Well fun for me anyway. You look miserable."

My look was blunt. "I wonder why."

"Sakura your first dance is a big difference from my usual parties," Mom said as it were an obvious and dull fact. She put another dress back onto the rack with disapproval.

"You mean full of lights, young people without beards, less _fancy_ and _more casual_."

"_Casual_." She scoffed. "Nothing is ever casual when it comes to formal events, Sakura. Besides, you have a date. You _finally_ have a date."

My sweatdrop showed insult. "You say that like it's a surprising thing."

"It is," both Ino and my mother replied. Walked right into that didn't I. I expected that from my mom though I sent an accusing glance up at Ino.

"What? It really is," she shrugged in her defense.

"Well, can't I at least pick out my own dress?"

"No," both replied unanimously once again. Another frown set itself upon my forever unchanging face.

Suddenly Ino gasped and dashed off to another rack, picking up something from a hanger of her choice and her choice only. "How about this?"

My mom and I turned right and both our reactions mirrored one another's in opposites. While my mother's eyes lit up like gems and her smile turned into that of a gap of awe, my frown opened into one of disbelief and denial.

The dress was a pale peach-orange color, poofy at the bottom but not so much to need some kind of iron plating. Nonetheless I always hated those kinds of dresses. It was unneeded and would gain unnecessary attention from the more casual-wearing students at her school. The top was strapless and resembled something of a modern corset at the back, tightening ribbons lining down from her spine to the tip of the supposedly narrow waist. Then paler, softer looking cloth ran down the dress from the bust as if to flow with one's step when walking or twirling in a dance, God forbid. And if not to add to the supposed 'elegance' of the bright dress, it was strapless. Why was it always the strapless dresses that caught the attention of almost every teenage girl?

"It's beautiful! Perfect!" my mother exclaimed in approval. "And sexy for your taste," she winked at me.

"Mom!" Before I could oppose she grabbed the dress from Ino and ran to pay up ahead. I didn't jump up and tackle her this time as Ino walked over to me and I finally dropped all the dresses in my arms to the floor unashamed. "Do I really have to wear that?" I asked her.

"Sakura it's pretty. You'll look pretty wearing it," Ino comforted, patting my head like a child. "Besides, Sasuke will have my head if you show up looking like a drag queen. And I'll have his head if he ever asks me to dress you up like a tramp."

"I feel like a doll."

"That's because we're not letting you choose your own clothes. Sakura you have nice taste and all but when it comes to dresses, leave it to me. If it were up to you I think you'd wear a tuxedo to your own wedding."

"Ha ha very funny." My reflection in the giant three-way mirror suddenly appeared brighter to me, and I felt shy looking at myself. Self conscious even as I imagined myself wearing such an attention-grabbing dress to a school event. Had it been something at home where it was just adults who would never see me again, I would have been at least relatively fine with being primped up to every last detail of my being.

However now I wondered what the dance would be like, a Spring Formal. All my past dances truely had been casual. Just jeans and a decent looking shirt. I've never been to a dance where it was a tie-dress event, let alone with a date. And it's Sasuke, uck. At that thought I laughed. I felt like such a little kid. "You'll be going to the dance too, right?" I asked Ino, for assurance.

"Of course! Leaving you alone with those guys? I'm not that cruel," she grinned with a quick arm-around hug. "In that case help me pick a dress quick before your mom starts paying. I have five bucks and I'm broke." With a laugh I stood up and went to explore the boutique with Ino to search for her dress. This search would probably be a lot shorter than when they looked for mine, I hoped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here you go." Kakashi slid a plate of food in my direction across the table. Left over barbeque and rice. My mouth watered as a rare smile beamed from my face. "I assume things are going better now?"

"No thanks to you and those bike tires you tried to feed me for breakfast, _again_." I ate the meat with the utmost satisfaction. It's been days since Kakashi cooked me anything not burnt. It was probably due to me finally going out of my Mom shopping. I had let go of my anger for her after the incident in the guys' office with Ino. "Mm, you've outdone yourself."

"Thank you." Closing the microwave he took off his apron and set himself down on a chair next to me.

He had nothing to eat, again. Kakashi never ate in front of company, or at least when I'm around. I don't think I've ever seen his face without his mask. "Now that Ino knows the whole ordeal things might go a bit smoother for me."

"Well I'm glad," he smiled under his mask. I scarfed down the food, but he didn't appear to mind. "Am I ever going to meet this Sasuke? Remember I'm still being kept out of the blue, lest you forget."

"Because you're the dad. You're not supposed to know the whole story." I swallowed a glass of orange juice and wiped my mouth with my arm. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I better. I just got a new camera," he told me, pleased with himself. "Your mom told me about your dance coming up."

I groaned and held my head back. "Did she?"

"Yup. For once I'm going to be one of those embarrassing fathers who will go on about how pretty you look and how threatening I'll be to your date and I'll take hundred of pictures until you run away from the house."

"Kakashi you wouldn't," I laughed, pushing him. It was a failed attempt for he didn't budge that much.

"Oh but I would. I may never get a chance like this again. Plus, the pictures I take may make great blackmail."

"You're a horrible father you know that?" I said with a full mouth. Taking my now empty dishes to the sink I went to run for the door again. Not so much as to not be late, but rather to get away from Kakashi before he could make me feel more anxious abut the dance. I had enough on my shoulders already. "I'm heading out to Sasuke's okay? I'll be home late!"

"Thanks for the comfort!" he yelled out sarcastically, leaving me with a laugh to myself as I shut the door. Kakashi remained silent for a moment. "Sure, tell your father you're going to an aggressive and temperamental boy's house and add you'll be home late. That's assuring." Step-father or not I was still his daughter. And telling him I was going to my fake boyfriend's house until past night probably wasn't the best thing, but I felt it was better that at least one person from home knew where I was. Mom would flip if I was late again. Actually, she may not, knowing I'm with my 'boyfriend'. Quite sadly she may even encourage me to even stay overnight with the guy.

Better Kakashi knows than Mom. Yup. No questions asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning...

"Ow...ow...!" While sitting in homeroom I poked at a small bruise on my arm, near my elbow. It wasn't all that big, or even noticeable, but it seemed to react to touch. And I just seemed fascinated and entertained just poking at it, as if irrationally believing it was helping bring the swelling down.

Passing by was Neji. Out of all the guys he was the only one who shared a homeroom with me. Despite his usual antisocial nature, he had surprisingly come up to me this morning. Most likely from a curious inspection as to why I was continually poking my arm, painfully at that. "You know this isn't really heightening my opinion of you."

"Never meant to," I answered back with confidence, pausing my hand from further prodding. "Sit."

Surprisingly he did so and took the seat in front of me. Though it may have been because other areas of the class were already occupied, and my little seating space was more or less secluded already. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing bad," I replied. "But practice at Sasuke's yesterday was brutal. He had me doing jump practices on the ramp and I kept falling off. I landed on my arm a couple of times and I guess it got to me."

I noticed his eyes inspect my pale bare arm. It wasn't obvious to anyone not looking, but now that Neji looked, he could see a slight dark discoloration on the skin pigment- a slighter brown color as opposed to the stereotypical bruised purple color. Emotion was lacking on his face, though it normally was. So I couldn't tell if he was concerned or just curious about my progress.

"Did you tell Sasuke?"

"Nah. Doing that would just start some pointless argument about how I'm being a baby or something again. We argue a lot if I say anything off, so I normally just keep things to myself." Along our abnormally flowing conversation, I overheard some voices all the way at the front of the classroom, from a couple of girls by the door.

"Yeah. That's the girl."

"Heh, she isn't even that pretty, the bimbo. I bet she isn't even _with_ Sasuke. What a liar."

"I know. Everyone knows she just wants the attention. Like Sasuke would ever go for someone like her. Ugly."

I know you're supposed to block out teasing and bullying, but that was just plain rude. Though opposed to anger, my eyebrows furrowed in an instilled reveling of slight hurt. I was afraid to say I was getting used to it. Even before this I heard comments like that from other nonbelieving students.

Neji appeared to notice the pain on my face with a look of concern. I wasn't the only one with good hearing. "They have a point," he said, now facing the front of the room with a book on his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"For the past few days you and Sasuke haven't been doing anything. You don't act together, heck you guys aren't even together at all."

I was about to oppose but I held my tongue when I realized what he said. He was right. Sasuke and I never held hands, never walked together, hell we never even exchange glances when passing by in the halls or call each other our names. As a result yesterday during skateboard practice at Sasuke's house, instead of me confronting Sasuke, he confronted me.

_"Oy, Haruno," Sasuke called, standing over my skateboard. I moved it back and for with my foot, starring at the ground. It was late night practice at his house the day before. His backyard was lit with a lamppost and a few lanterns by the house to illuminate the dark mini-skate park Sasuke had behind his house._

_I swallowed down half a bottle of water and turned my head to him. "Don't tell me my break's over now. I just started."_

_"This is about school," he said, ignoring what I just said._

_I sensed the seriousness in his tone, the holding back of the I-wanna-kill-you-look. "Well what is it?"_

_He breathed out for a sec. "I'm sure you're smarter than you look. I overheard other students." I swallowed my breath. "They don't think we're really together." For once I was left speechless, even though this wasn't surprising news. I instantly looked down. "Well?"_

_"Well what?" I said defensively._

_"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked me. "I know you hear them, too."_

_"No I don't," I lied._

_"Sure you don't. You don't hear them insulting you, calling you a liar." What was he getting at. "I've done my part. Your mom thinks we're going out and you're in the clear. What about your end of the deal?"_

_"Acting as your girlfriend?" I reminded. "Ino's already told everyone-"_

_"Not everyone is stupid. They can see we still act the same in school," he pointed out I kept my stare down, and in return he laughed. A short, measly laugh. "Let me ask you this Haruno, do you still want to go on with this deal?... Because if you don't, we can stop it right now if don't think you're strong enough."_

_"I am strong!" I shouted back with a lift of my head. I didn't know what it was in me that made me reply to that of all things._

_"Then start trying."_

_"I am trying!"_

_"No. You're not. Do you want everyone to think we're a couple?" Sasuke reworded. "Then kiss me."_

_What. "Huh?"_

_"Sit right there on the ramp. Make out with me."_

_"No!"_

_Suddenly he grabbed both of my arms near my shoulders until I couldn't let go. I was usually stronger than this but something made me feel weak all of a sudden, afraid. I was never afraid of Sasuke before. Why was I now? Trying to avoid looking up I couldn't help it, and I saw Sasuke's face close to mine. My fear unwilling intensified once more. It shown in my eyes._

_"What are you willing to do?" he simplified in a low whisper, his forceful stare directed towards me. "If you want to be my girlfriend, what are you willing to do? You don't let me hold your hand, you don't let me put your arm around your shoulders, heck we don't even eat lunch together." I had to admit, it was like I was avoiding him. No, that's exactly what I've been doing. "You could answer, you know."_

_Instead I furrowed my eyebrows kept my pink bangs over my head. I was afraid of what I would blurt out next so instead I said, "Let go of me."_

_"What?"_

_"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" I cried, my voice so loud Sasuke instantaneously released his grip and stepped back, as if he had just committed some crime by touching me. To me that's kind of what it felt like. Once more I avoided his gaze and went to pick up my skateboard, making my way through the illuminated darkness to the wooden gate so I could leave._

That was yesterday's bitter end to our daily practice session, and I'm quite sure taking my own leave didn't put me on good ends with the Uchuha, either. I know us secretly dating is secretly a lie, but until now I never noticed how obvious it was. Even I wouldn't believe we were dating. It's kind of sad to day, even mentally. "So what do you think we should do then?" I asked Neji in a lower tone.

"Maybe actually _try_?"

"You think it's that easy?" I asked, feeling like I was answering Sasuke's question instead. I was trying to keep our conversation private. You never know who could be overhearing. "I don't know the first thing about dating, let alone knowing how to act like it."

"Don't act like you're the innocent one," Neji objected in a low, unaccusing tone. "I've seen him trying and you're just pushing him away. If I'm right didn't you _both_ agree to try and act like you're dating?"

"Yeah but..." But what? "It's... complicated." I lowered my arms from over my desk to under it, hugging my arms. "Like I said, I don't know the first thing about acting like a girlfriend, let alone Sasuke's type of girlfriend." Images of Sasuke spit-swapping with other girls filtered my mind and it made me sick to my stomach. Was that the fear I recognized from yesterday? "I don't know why, but as of recently I've been almost afraid of Sasuke I think..." I never thought I'd find myself telling so much to Neji of all people, but at the moment he was the only one here willing to listen, much less the only one who actually had an entire grasp on the situation.

I heard Neji release a sigh. Whether it was one of aggravation or pity I couldn't differentiate. Hopefully it was neither. "Just talk to Sasuke about it. As much as I'd love to help it's not my problem." Translation: solve this on your own.

"For your own information I did talk to him," I told, not sure if that was the right thing to say, nor was I sure if he was still listening. "Though... I guess I did leave things open ended."

"_Let go of me," I said._

"What?"

_"I SAID LET GO OF ME!"_

"...I ran out on him..." I admitted, letting out a breath as I said so. "I think... I really am afraid of him, and I don't know why... I wish I knew why."

Despite Neji's head no longer facing mine, unknowingly he did listen, and he contemplated for an answer, which didn't take to long to conjur up. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"How do you view Sasuke?"

"How do I view him?" He didn't answer to that, but I considered his question. How _did_ I view Sasuke as? Before I knew it I found myself expressing my seclusive opinions aloud. "I view him as an insensitive jerk who does what he wants because he knows he can. He doesn't consider most others feelings and he's a playboy. He fancies women who only have sex appeal and won't settle for less." I searched for more words, but I stopped after realizing what I said so far. Was my view of him really that discouraging?

"I'm afraid to say you're almost right," Neji admitted sadly. I was sad, too. "But believe it or not he does have some good points, too."

"I know." I think.

Our conversation about Sasuke ended there, but my thoughts continued to wrap itself around the topic. If things went on any longer, our plan to make the school believe we were together would never work, even though Sasuke truly did keep up his end of our deal. He could've gone and told my mother we were just pretending. He could do that at any time, yet he didn't, even though I wasn't complying.

I hollered out a small whining groan, settling my head down on my desk. '_Why do I have to feel guilty for all the bad people?_' Maybe this is al just too much for me right now. Maybe... maybe I just have to end it.


	6. The 'Announcing' Pt2

**Hi guys! Super long month. You know. School. The dreaded hell we all have to go to every day now.**

**Well, props to my first day yesterday. Already have tons of homework but I managed to proofread at least this much of my chapter. Hopefully all of you are doing good too :)**  
><strong>Bye!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the our daily lunch time again, high school's commerce and social standing 45-minute period. I was with Ino once again after paying for our lunches, separately this time. Sometimes I would pay for both our lunches when Ino 'forgets' her money at home, but that's besides the point.<p>

Spotting Sasuke and his gang at their normal cafeteria-corner table, I stared hesitently for a while before he noticed us and looked up. I adverted my sight right away back to Ino, turning around. "Gonna talk to Sasuke about the whole boyfriend-girlfriend act?" Ino asked me

"No way." Just as a side note, Ino does _not_ yet know about the talk Sasuke and I had.

"Want me to come with you? Might need backup. They know me now anyway."

"Somehow I don't think that's a good thing," I told her. "And what part of 'no way' are you not getting here I'm not going-"

"Just go!" Pushing me forward I found her pushing me the entire way.

"No, Ino no no no no wait Ino no!" Was I really that scared of Sasuke? It seemed like only seconds before I arrived at their table, speechless and all their eyes on me. Neji who already knew of my predicament after I told him this morning looked almost concerned, but it was too good to be true and his attention returned to his wireless laptop.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto smiled, as if knowing I needed an ice-breaker.

Thankfully it calmed me down. "Hi Naruto," I nodded. I hoped I didn't look too nervous. Geez Sakura what happened to you?

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked me nonchalantly, as if yesterday night never happened. I refrained from glaring rediculously at him like Ino was, but I don't think I could.

"Isn't it obvious, Uchiha?" asked Ino. "You two are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, as in like actually _eat lunch_ together."

"I was talking to Haruno not you." Oh now he's talking to me.

"Ino's right, Sasuke," I started, standing up for myself finally. As easier as it would be, I'd rather fight my own battles. It makes me feel less like a whimp. In the suddenly blur of being spontaneous, I decided to say what I want now while I have the nerve.

Sasuke meanwhile sent me a confused look. It scared me a little how easily he could read my mind, how easily he could possibly get into my head. Uncomfortable with having so many eyes on us at our small group gathering, I slammed my tray down on their table and marched to the side where Sasuke was seated. I shot my arm for his wrist and hoisted him up, forcing him to walk. "Come here," I ordered, him surprisingly following. The others didn't follow, which I mentally thanked them for.

I led Sasuke to a secluded part of the cafeteria where there weren't as many people. A few, but not too many. Though being with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha (bleh) we got a few sideways glances. Finally I threw his wrist out of my grasp and turned to him, looking up at his fixated and impatient gaze.

"First off, never drag me around," he threatened lowly.

"I want out," I said bluntly.

"... What?" he said after a subtle head-jump. "Did I miss something?"

"I said I want out," I repeated, finding my old nerves coming back to me. "Face it, Sasuke. We're just not meant to act like a couple. I'm, not comfortable with it."

"You're not comfortable with it?" he laughed. "What kind of crappy excuse is that?"

"One you're clearly never going to understand," I replied. "You told me yesterday I can stop this if I want. I _want_ to, okay?"

"Haruno-"

"You gave me that choice and I'm taking it," I clarified. "I'll spill the truth to my mom if you want I don't care."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Why was he trying so hard...? Earlier on I would've thought Sasuke would have been the kind of guy who would just as quickly agree with me and back out of the deal, too. "What am I going to do for the dance?"

"You're _Sasuke Uchiha_. Go find another date for the dance. I'm sure it won't be that hard."

"Haruno wait." He reached for my wrist but just as his finger touched my skin my hand shot to my chest and my tracks stopped, my body having jumped as if it were struck with a jolt of electricity. My wrist was clasped by my hand against my chest, close to my throat, scrunched up into a loose fist. My face remained the same, but my lips were slightly parted and dry, and my eyes felt slightly wider than average. The only words that went through my head were '_let go of me_', those familiar, harsh words I yelled at him the previous night. I meant to say it again, but my throat was dry as well.

My foot found itself taking a step back. My courage had suddenly collapsed.

Instead of asking questions, Sasuke took his hanging arm back and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I could read his eyes. End of conversation. Aside from the students chatting in the background, the two of us shared a short silence until a girl came up to us. She looked young, a freshman maybe. Two others trailed behind her in the same giddy manner.

"Hey, you're Sasuke Uchiha right?" she asked, maybe even a whole foot shorter than him. Her voice was frail, yet anxious just like a fan girl's. "Is it true you're really going to the dance Sakura?" she asked, glancing at me with a curious look before adverting her eyes back up at Sasuke.

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment in front of me before replying. "...I've never seen her before," Sasuke said in his usual, cold tone. "What a stupid rumor."

One of the three freshmen gasped. "So it is true! She really did just make it up that she was going with you."

"What a loser," the other snickered, looking at me for a moment. Still clutching onto my wrist I walked away, never looking back.

"Ouch..." Kiba said first. "That was cold." The entire group plus Ino had been watching from the table, all eyes on where Sasuke and Sakura had argued out of range, but not out of sight. Even Neji had looked up from his monitor out of concern.

"Ya think?" Naruto answered to Kiba with a look.

Ino watched with concern as I took a last minute run towards the cafeteria doors. A few other students turned heads. Some laughed behind their hands while others didn't bother to keep their teasing secret. My food was left at the table, untouched and getting cold. Just as Ino was about to go after the doors as well, Shikamaru held her back from the shoulder.

"There're times when you should leave people to themselves a bit," Shikamaru advised with a strange vagueness in his voice. And unwillingly, Ino stayed behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The days headings towards the Spring Formal went by slow, as opposed to the last fast-paced days I've endured this week. If anything, things appeared to go by the same as they used to before all this drama. I was the invisible girl once again, the only change being having a reputation as a liar who wants attention. Ino still supports me and remains on my side. She never talks about Sasuke or the others, trying to ease my mind away towards other, better things.

Kakashi caught on somehow that I'm having 'trouble' at school and has not butt in about it yet. I have to remember to thank him later.

Meanwhile the rest of the guys from Sasuke's gang have stayed away, too. I'll see them in school, but we won't talk. Just a few glances here and there. The most reaction I'd ever get out of this was from Naruto, who gave the occasional smile or defended me from any bullies who still teased me about the 'lying' story. One time these two punks knocked over my books while I was coming down the hall. The next thing I know, Naruto passed by and happened to shove into them by accident, spinning one of their hands against a locker. Being one of Sasuke's gang, of course Naruto too had a bit of a reputation, and therefore wasn't retaliated back at. He didn't look back at me either, but I could tell he was pissed off at them. I'd have to thank him later on, too.

I didn't go to Sasuke's anymore for skateboarding lessons, nor did I use my skateboard to go to school anymore either. It's been in the second rose bush for a few days now. Each time I leave for school I give it a short notice glance before walking past it.

At school I was greeted with the same dirty looks which I pretend not to mind. I am strong. And I will not give in to this.

Ino had beaten me to my locker. She has been for the past few days, actually.

As she leaned against her green painted lockers with her book hugged loosely between her arms, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Thinking it was me, her head jumped, only to see a different familiar face. The halls were barren, and they were alone. As a result, conversation was inevitable for Ino. She hated awkward silences. "Oh, it's you."

Shikamaru stopped in front of her, his hands tucked away in his jean pockets. He then took a step to stand beside her against the lockers, looking along the opposite side of the hall. "Sakura come out of her shell yet?" he asked.

Saddly, Ino shook her head no, but only once. "And Sasuke?"

Shikamaru scoffed, resisting the urge to laugh at her. "As if. He has enough pride to last seven life times." There was a short pause between the two. Both their friends had been avoiding each other, meaning Ino hadn't conversed with the guys, either. "Sasuke hasn't found a date yet."

"Is that so," Ino nodded. "Well that's a surprise."

"The whole gang's been pretty tense the past couple days," Shikamaru told. "Naruto's been on cold terms with Sasuke, and Kiba misses Sakura." He cracked a smile. "Even Neji finds things a little empty without her causing a stir with Sasuke."

Ino couldn't help but smile. "And you?"

"I'm content with the quiet," Shikamaru shrugged. "But it's bothersome knowing all the tension's going to lead to some big fight later on."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Not really. Last time our group got off ends, we all ended up pummeling each other 'till we bled. Even I got dragged into it somehow." His hand reached for the back of his head. "How troublesome. Just thinking about it gives me a migraine."

"But you didn't come here to talk about all that did you," Ino said calmly, trying to keep her smile. "This is about Sakura and Sasuke isn't it? Getting them to make up?"

"Hell yeah," Shikamaru grinned with a satisfied look. "The last thing I need is another Karin."

"And it's only a matter of time until Sakura's mom finds out, too," Ino frowned.

Shikamaru turned his head. "She doesn't know yet?"

Ino replied with the shake of her head. "You don't know Sakura's mom. She even bought Sakura her dress for the Spring Formal. And if anything, her temper is just as worse as Sasuke's pride they're almost alike, if one isn't worse than the other."

"Old lady version of Sasuke..." Shikamaru tried to imagine as a joke. "Wow, that is scary."

"I'm serious," Ino grinned, unable to hold in her laughing. She stepped in front of her acquaintance. "What we need to do is go old-school planning. Sasuke's still coming to the dance right?"

"Of course."

"Sakura said she won't go, but with a little persuasion she just might," Ino winked.

Shikamaru's face only fell deeper into confusion. "So two people who hate each other go to the dance. What's that supposed to accomplish?"

"Gosh you are so dense," Ino groaned. "Tell me that Sasuke doesn't care about Sakura," she ordered. "I may be the late one, but I can tell those two have at least made _some_ connection. Just leave it to me. By the end of the dance, we'll have Sasuke and Sakura making up and fake-going out again."

"Aren't you the positive one," Shikamaru commented aloud.

"And you better not spill this to anyone," Ino threatened up close.

"Why would I? You have no plan nor would it even make any sense." Shikamaru noticed her blue eyed intensified glare an gave a sigh. "Okay. I'll bite. _No telling_," he mocked/promised.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "I'll take it." Backing up she took out her cell phone from her shoulder bag. It was a text. "Sakura's dress is orange. One of you guys get a corsage for her and hand it to Sasuke to give to Sakura at the dance. If I tell Sasuke to buy it you and I both know he won't."

"You're the one with the rich best friend. Why should we buy it?"

"_Because_, a girl buying her own corsage? That's just lame." Ino put her phone away and departed from the front of the school where I'd be. "Anyway I gotta go. It's Sakura. If she sees me with any of the guys from Sasuke's gang she'll have my head. I'll see you around uh... _Shiku_.."

"Shikamaru," he filled in.

"Right right," she bid, walking away.

Of course the Nara teen kept his glare on her back. "What a troublesome girl, ordering me around then not knowing my name." From the lockers he looked up at the low-budget ceiling lights. "If this stupid plans pulls off I'm getting a second piercing."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stood in front of my vanity mirror in my bedroom, wearing the orange sparkly dress my mom picked out for me. Standing on the small carpeted platform I felt somewhat self conscious, but I had to remind myself it was just me and Kakashi. Though, now that I think about it, it does seem kind of weird to have your step dad help you prepare for the dance. Normally you'd have the best friend or the mom, but nooo I have the masked white haired late twenties dude.

"You look nice," Kakashi assured from my door.

"I don't know..." I frowned, starring at the mirror. My stomach looked bloated, my shoulders looked permanantly hunched, and my hair looked dead. "Can't I just stay home tonight?"

"Why ask me? You're the one making the decision," he reminded as I watched in the mirror's reflection. He made his way to my dresser and picked up a soft, silver brush and handed it to me. I handed it right back to him, signaling I didn't want to brush my hair. Instead he took it upon himself to do it. "I assume you're not smiling either because you're going to the dance with Sasuke or not going to the dance with Sasuke?"

"Not going to the dance with Sasuke," I picked.

"So why go?" he asked. "If anything, I know you hate social school gatherings."

"With a passion," I agreed. "But Ino said she has a date for a dance and wants back up."

"So you're the back up," Kakashi clarified. "And that means you're alone technically?"

"Thank you for reminding me, Kakashi." I sighed. "Not that I should care, anyway." Finally there's a family who's father doesn't care what guy his daughter catches, and me being that daughter, has no choice of guys.

"Now should I do your make up too or should I leave that to you?"

For once he got a laugh out of me tonight. "I think I can handle it from here, Kakashi."

"Thank you," he thanked instead, stepping back so I could get down form the platform. With an offered hand I walked down the one step with the white high heel shoes Ino personally picked out for me. They were surprisingly comfortable compared to the last time I wore high heels. Don't you just love the cheap stuff?

"Shouldn't you be getting your high tech camera thing by now?" I asked, sitting down in front of the vanity dresser.

He began to scratch his head. "Eh, well, I only meant to pull that stunt to embarrass you in front of your fake boyfriend, but seeing as he won't be coming here anymore well..."

"Wow Kakashi," I chuckled, looking for the powdery stuff Ino showed me. Now that she'd given me a crash course in 'plain make up', I had a basic idea of casual formal appearance.

Under his mask Kakashi smiled, deciding to take his leave nonetheless and walking towards the door. "Anyway I'll leave you to your make up and whatnot. Get me downstairs when you're ready for me to drop you off-" All of a sudden he heard a loud thump from behind his back. Turning around, he saw my chair knocked over and my body sprawled sideways at the floor of my desk. As surprised as he was, nonetheless his face remained calm. I had fainted. He was disturbed, but calm. "Well that's not good."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, with or without me the dance went on. The Spring Formal wasn't something I was intened to arrive early at. Why should I? And so, almost everyone else was already present, including the infamous skaters who were both loved and hated by the school. Just their entrance through the cliche-decorated gym doors caught the attention of every single student. Girls screamed for them along a short pathway and without any response, the five just walked along to the club music the school-hired dj was playing. And by school-hired, I mean preppy-student-council-hired.

Shikamaru of course didn't care much for the neatness of tuxes. His white shirt was untucked and even his tie was loosened, showing some sort of appeal to girls who liked him. Kiba loved to get into the style of dances. Along his rolled up black button down shirt he wore white old-style suspenders witch a matching white bow tie under his collar. As vintage as it sounded, he pulled it off so well, much to the girls' recognition. With Neji, you can't go wrong with the clean cut look. His collar was up and his shirt had no tie, leaving the first few buttons open under his jacket.

Naruto sported a white long sleeve button down with white pants and shiny white shoes, only to color the look with a bright vest, tie, and fedora - all an eye-catching orange. And their head, Sasuke, had the simple black-pants white tie appearance with a dark blue button down, his blazer held casually over behind his shoulder, hanging from his fingers.

"Sasuke totally wants me back..." Karin muttered by the bleachers with two other cheerleaders. Their dresses went way up past their thighs as the upper half revealed as much cleavage as I would have ever thought possible.

"So this is the Spring Formal." Naruto crossed his arms in satisfaction next to Shikamaru. "They did a pretty good job this year."

"I'll say," Kiba grinned, seeing two senior girls pass by in _extremely_ attractive dresses.

Meanwhile Shikamaru kept his eyes shifting, looking over the crowd of dancing and grinding students for his blond adviser. "Looking for someone?" Neji asked him.

"Not exactly," Shikamaru denied with a self suspicious look. There weren't a lot of blonds in their school, and it was safe for him to assume Ino wasn't on the dance floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" a couple of girls had run up to the group, but a few certain towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, did you come alone?"

Sasuke felt the need to answer with a lie, but just as he was about to say yes a red-head clung to his muscular arm. Karin. "Actually, yes, _with me_. So back off," she warned. With mirroring and similar pouts the fangirls of Sasuke walked off, leaving Sasuke to his ex. With a seductive laugh she poured her arms over Sasuke's shoulders and leaned up to kiss him, which she did with a fiery passion that received annoyed and off stares from the group nearby. "Sasuke, baby, I didn't think you'd make it."

And without much of a second thought Sasuke pushed the girl away. By now he didn't know who to feel more hatred for, for me or for Karin. "And unfortunately you did. What do you want."

"What you thought we were over?" she asked, coming over again. Her finger trailed down his chest as her other hand tried to loosen his tie. "Ah I was just upset babe, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Of course," Naruto murmured with a low tip of the hat to block his expression from Karin's view, showing Kiba a rather disgusted, and hidden, face.

"So, seeing as you didn't come here with that weird pink-haired stalker of yours, how about we hit the dance floor like old times? It's my favorite song it'll be so romantic."

"Yes. Club beats and the grinding of the pelvis. That is romantic," Kiba said with the same sarcasm as Naruto, though he didn't bother to hide it. Turning to the small of students Kiba began to disperse them. "Let's go guys. Sasuke has some catching up to do with his woman, nothing to see here."

"You haven't said anything Sasuke," Karin said as she continued her advances towards the emotionless Uchiha. Though her hands were busy, Sasuke's arm had remained around her waist from when she first kissed him. "Or would you rather we not talk at all..."

Sasuke was a sucker for hot chicks, whether they be sluts or the purest human angels. And just as quickly as she appeared, Sasuke succumbed to his old desires and lip-locked with the head cheerleader. He hadn't kissed anyone in so long - he was going to make the most out of this. Yet the only thing he found different this time, was that he was only making out with this girl because he was confused. No matter how hard he kissed her, he had found that he no longer held any feelings for this girl.

"_P.D.A_," Naruto coughed aloud as he and the rest went off. "Man, this really is just like old times. Sucks."

"Eh, at least normal's better than dramatic," Kiba scoffed. "Let's just enjoy the night! Hot girls everywhere, Sasuke's doing his own thing, hell Neji doesn't even have his laptop."

Before he could comment on that insensible speech, Shikamaru felt a mechanical vibration in his pocket. Taking out his phone he held it to his ear in an almost quick manner. He knew who it was. He never gave his number out to anyone, but he had given it to Ino just for this one set up which ultimately seemed to be failing at the moment. "You're late, you know that?"

"Sakura's in the hospital," he heard her say.

Shikamaru's eyes didn't widen, nor did he gasp like Ino had when she found out earlier on her own, but he did slowly pick up his head, trying to process what he'd just heard. "Repeat that - I didn't quite believe you."

"I'm not joking I'm right outside the hospital right now!" Ino voice yelled, which was badly received on the other line. "Anyway I gotta go. They don't allow cell phones inside."

"What so you just called me to say she's in the hospital?"

"No - I called to let you know _we_ weren't going to go to the dance anymore," Ino cleared up. "Listen I know we wanted Sasuke and Sakura to make up for the sake of, well, everyone, but right now Sakura needs me for God knows what and something tells me she'd lecture me if I left you guys hanging."

"Ah, guilt-call. How nice."

"W-Whatever." Ino hung up on her line, forcing Shikamaru to hang up too and stare at his phone.

"Someone's in the hospital?" Neji overheard. Of course he overheard.

"It's Sakura," Shikamaru answered, trying not to sound too casual about it. That's too mean for his taste. "Ino called and said they were on their way here but Sakura ended up in the hospital."

"Hospital? Why?" Naruto panicked, coming over too with Kiba.

"I don't know _why_, Naruto," Shikamaru said with frown. Though, the Nara couldn't help but be concerned, too. Inside, each of the guys felt concerned for this girl and they couldn't figure out why.

"I'm getting out of here." Naruto being the first to walk away, he pushed through Kiba and Neji, fully intent on seeing me.

"Whoa whoa slow down super guy." Shikamaru ran, going up in front of the blond to stop him. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To the damn hospital, Shikamaru, didn't you hear? Sakura's in the hospital and I'm not just gonna sit around here and wait for another call from your girlfriend!"

"That brat's not my girlfriend," Shikamaru took to offense.

"You know Sasuke's going to murder you for this," Neji mentioned in amusement.

Naruto turned his torso around to face the three behind him. "He can dig up my grave and kill me seven times over for all I care! I'm leaving now and that bastard of a friend can just stay here with the lot of you!" He turned back forward. "Now step aside. I have smewhere to be." Shoving Shikamaru aside by the shoulder, Naruto single mindedly pursued on for the exit.

Shortly afterwards Kiba ran past Shikamaru and Neji to catch up with him. "Hey man hold up! I'm goin' too!"

"You too?" Shikamaru stared.

Kiba turned around as he slowed to pace backwards. "What? He's my ride. Gotta go where he goes." And just like that the seemingly carefree Inuzuka took off as well.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He and Neji overlooked the two idiots trying to get through the crowd and Shikamaru scoffed. "His _ride_. That's a fat lie."

"They both care too much about Sakura," Neji reasoned. They exchanged glances. "Maybe even I do, too."

"You?" Shikamaru asked in astonishment. Neji of all people. Concerned. For a girl. Then again, he had to admit he was a little worried too for this troublesome student. With a sigh Shikamaru gave in and began walking forward with Neji, same intentions as the two idiots making way like a construction duo.

As the four walked through crowded gym floors, they passed by Sasuke who wore Karin by the arm. The way she held onto him looked desperate, needy, but happy nonetheless. Hadn't he shaken her off yet?

"Where're you guys off to?" Sasuke checked, seeing them in a hurry.

"To see Sakura. She's in the hospital," Naruto answered bluntly before shoving past the Uchiha with a bump to the shoulder. Nonetheless Naruto stopped and stood still. With Sasuke pulled aside by Karin, the other three passed through Sasuke as well and past Naruto even, who had stopped walking completely, his back towards Sasuke. It was just him and the Uchiha, well, and Karin. She doesn't count. "You could come along too, you know. I know you hate us, and you hate her even more. But, I know you do care," Naruto revealed. Once he was finished he walked forward through the clearing.

"What was that all about?" Karin scoffed. "I never did get your friends."

"Neither do I..." he said thoughtfully, wondering what Naruto meant by everything he just heard. With Naruto's words he took them into consideration, the pink cherry blossom appearing in his mind once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh Sakura..." Ino frowned, sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed. Her face was deprived of anything but disappointment. I could take sadness and pity, but why disappointment? "All this worrying over some high fever. If you're going to end up in a hospital at least puncture a lung or something."

_Of course Ino_. "I'll be sure to do that next time," I said flatly, trying to show as much displeasure as I could in my statement.

A laugh escaped through her new smile, forcing me to smile too from the white cot. It felt weird, to lay in a hospital bed in some extravagant gown. I felt like sleeping beauty, wide awake on caffeine and medicine. Despite this just being a high fever, according to the doctor, I had to stay in over night to make sure I wouldn't get any worse.

I let out a tired and frustrated groan, holding my head back as far as my pillow would allow me. "...I can't believe I missed that stupid dance because I got _sick_, of all excuses."

"I thought you didn't want to go in the first place," Ino accused with a sly look.

"Yeah. I didn't want to go," I admitted. My hand gripped the edge of my orange gown. It's ruffles were soft in my hand. "I'll deny it later but, maybe I was actually... looking forward to it."

Ino leaned over so her head rested on her arms on my risen bed. "Why so?" she pondered to me.

I made a sheepish flat smile, trying to figure that out myself. Instead I gave her a short shrug. "I don't know, Ino. I mean, all my life I grew up under my mom's shadow, always dressing up to represent her and be called beautiful _because_ of her." My fingers fiddled with the soft fabric of my sprawled out dress. "I thought that perhaps... tonight I could actually dress just for me... and only me, not anyone else." I laughed, trying to flatten out the end of my dress. "Maybe I could pretend to be beautiful on my own for one night."

"Sakura you _are_ beautiful." Ino took my other hand, clasping it with an assurance I somehow accepted. "I mean look at you. You're sick in a hospital laying in bed yet you still look hot. Admit it, _you're beautiful_."

I wanted to repeat the phrase too, but I couldn't bring myself to. "I..."

"SAKURA!" Naruto barged through the sliding door, wearing white with a shimmering orange dress-vest. His tie and fedora hat, which stuck miraculously to his head, was a matching color, but despite his formality he still looked like he had run miles to get here. Did he run? Drive? What was he doing here?

Ino looked just as confused as I did. Shocked, curious. "Naru...to?"

"Sakura," Naruto appeared to growl. His body couched over, using hand to support himself against the door post. I saw Kiba run up right behind him in the halls, looking just as tired. "What the hell are you doing here when you're supposed to be at the dance huh?"

Did they really come here, just to see me? "What?"

"You came here...?" Ino asked. And no sooner did Neji and Shikamaru appear, too, though not as tired and worn out. All four entered the room. "All of you did."

"Yeah because you had to call me and say Sakura landed in the hospital," Shikamaru muttered.

"It was just a high fever," she explained for me.

"Well you could've told us that earlier!" Kiba retorted.

Their lengthy arguments went in within the small cold white room, and all I could do was watch. '_All of them came... to see me_.' All except for Sasuke. Seeing only four of the guys, knowing that Sasuke didn't come and stayed at the dance made a small growing hold in my chest. I hoped that my depressed facial expression didn't show, or if it did, my fever would be to blame.

But by now, all of them had huddled around my bed. Ino and Shikamaru on my left, Kiba at the foot of the bed, and Neji and Naruto on my right. Naruto was currently on his knees, laying his arms on the bed for his head.

Ino had set the controls on the bed so I was in a sitting position, and for the past few minutes we were all just talking. I've imagined moments like this on tv, a group of teenagers ditching the high school dance to be together somewhere else. "So Sakura, you were really gonna go to the dance?" Naruto asked.

"Can't you tell by her dress, moron?" Kiba barked.

Naurto itched a glare. "It's called small talk, Kiba." But his old face returned as he shot it back at me. "But I wish you didn't get sick. The dance would've been fun if you were around."

"I take it it wasn't that entertaining?" I asked him.

"Eh," he shrugged. "But hey look, we match, see?" Seeing him compared the color of my dress to his hat, I laughed. Sometimes this delinquent of a teen just reminds me of a little boy sometimes. It's nice.

"And Sasuke?" I piped in out of curiosity. I noticed Naruto's smile falter, and his hands became clammy. "I assume he wasn't intending on coming here either." When Naruto kept his eyes down and no one answered, I only nodded. Ino beside me still appeared to be searching for answers in the guys' faces. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting him to anyway, let alone you guys."

"Neither were we," Neji muttered, only to be hit by Kiba standing beside him.

"Still," I breathed out, making sure I looked at every last one of them. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I honestly didn't think you'd be expecting me to come to the dance, what with what happened the other day with Sasuke and I." I began to fiddle with my fingers, as if it would somehow not make me nervous.

"Hey, you're not an enemy of ours. As long as that stays the same we can visit you at the hospital as many times as we want," Kiba argued. "Even if Sasuke does threaten to kick out asses."

"That's comforting," I frowned.

"But seriously." I looked to Neji. Was he smiling? "We're glad you're okay." I noticed him glance down at my bandaged arm - where the bruise was. The doctor had a pair of eyes as good as Neji's and spotted the bruise easily. He thought he'd bandage it up while he was checking my temperature.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

I heard Ino scoff, though her smile was clearly plaid out. "Don't think this means I've heightened my view of you guys. I'll still punch out every last one of you if you even try and make a move." While Shikamaru frowned disapprovingly, I felt myself and probably the others smile, too. "Which reminds me, the next time I see Sasuke he's going to pay for all the grief he put you through, Sakura."

"This again..." I muttered. To be honest us breaking the deal was my fault. It almost makes me feel... apologetic? '_Nah. It's _Sasuke_. Why should I feel any remorse for a person like him_?'

With my thoughts boggling within my skull, meanwhile I felt the strangest urge to turn my head. The entire left side of the room consisted of the door, and a long window with white shades with the hallway outside it. Despite the blinds, I could see a figure beyond the window, leaning on the opposite side of the halls. It was hard to make out the figure, but based on the shape of the hair, I knew who it was without a single doubt in my mind.

_Sasuke_.


	7. The 'Announcing' Pt3

**Hi guys! Finally updated on this story...**

**School's already got me on work overloard. Actually not really - I just do it so late and it takes so long so... yeah. That's my excuse.**

**Actually that's not all my excuse. I've vinally learned how to actually skate, decently anyway. Here I have myself writing a story about skaters and one day I just said, eh, I'll give it a shot.**

**I sucked. Point blank. No hope.**

**Until last week. I gave up on skateboarding last year because I didn't have enough time to really practice. Well now me and my best friend go to the park all the time to practice skateboarding. I rode down my first hill today! YAY FOR NOOB SKATING!**

**Anyway yeah, hope this is a good chapter. I'll update sooner hopefully. Nighty-night!**

* * *

><p>"No way..." I uttered. As I tried to angle my view, which went unnoticed from the conversing others, Sasuke was staring straight at me through the blinds. Realizing that, I snapped my head back forward, hoping he didn't notice my sudden lack in confidence.<p>

"Oy, Sakura," Naruto called. I turned my head right, downwards. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm fine! I'm fine!" I nodded continuously. "I'm uh, just going to go use the toilet."

"Your room doesn't have one you know," Ino said as I sat up from the folded bed.

"Oh no I'll just use the one down the hall. Don't worry, I know my way around." She helped me up and with a dizzy view at first. I forced myself to remain focused and stood up - gown and all. At the same time, I noticed Sasuke walk away and disappear from the window's view.

"You sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Ino asked.

"No no I'm good! Honest!" I grinned. I could see the guys' unassured or unconvinced faces. I blame the dress. "Be right back! No fighting alright?" Opening the door, I held the hem of my gown to make sure it wouldn't get caught in the door. It had happened once, when I was eleven at one of my mom's parties. From then on, I was always cautious about going through doors when wearing poofy dresses.

I slid the door quietly behind me, ending with its almost hushed click. I noticed the air outside my room a bit colder, barren too. Not a single doctor's footsteps echoed through the hallway as they did previously.

"So she walks."

A few feet away Sasuke stood against the wall, on the same side as my room. Finally letting go of the doorknob I walked along in his direction and out of view from the windows. My pace slowed as I neared him. He was supporting himself on one leg, one of his hands tucked away in his pocket while he texted something into his cell phone, his attention appearing to focus on that at the moment. I noticed the ring of his cell phone charm, swinging ever so slightly as it sparkled in the dim hall lights. It was a tiny red and white fan shape.

"Nice dress," he said first, not taking his eyes away from his phone, though he had stopped texting. Despite him saying that, I knew he didn't mean it. It was just to strike off the silence.

"Nice tie," I said back with the same lacking meaningfulness. Once he gave me a glance at the corner of his eyes, I finally felt I could express what I've been holding. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't think I'd come, too?"

"Um, yeah." Wasn't it obvious what we both thought?

Sasuke put his phone away. "Walk with me," he ordered, trailing down the hall again. My face distorted into one of disbelief. He was ordering me around again? Not hearing the sound of my footsteps following, he turned around with a half annoyed look. "Aren't you listening? I said come on."

"Still the same," I whispered, following nonetheless. He opened a door and didn't bother to hold it open for me. 'Rude' was the word I was thinking, but what distracted me more was the place he led me to. It was a dark stairwell. A side fire escape? The only lights entering the tall stairwell was from the front windows, a few rectangles shattered and tinted here and there. I swallowed, leaning against the now closed exit.

Sasuke meanwhile walked down the six steps and towards the small landing that faced the window wall. He leaned against the rusty railing, hiding his phone back into his pocket. Wasn't he going to say anything? What was it with him and his gang always dragging me to places I didn't know about? Was I supposed to be happy or angry he came? "Wanna tell me now why you decided to break off the deal?" I held my head up. "Because of you I went to the Spring Formal alone and my ex girlfriend ended up latching onto me."

"Karin." I hadn't meant to say that out loud. My face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, why aren't you at the dance with her?"

Sasuke scoffed, as if it were some hilarious joke I just told. "You seriously think I want to get back together with _that_? As if." Though, it was clear on his mind what had happened at the dance. The public making out, the holding, the heat, he searched for that and he found it. Yet, here he was. "... Naruto... might have mentioned you were at the hospital."

So, it was Naruto. "And you came to see me?"

"I didn't come to see you," he denied almost instantly, turning around to face me. His tone was loud, upsetting. I flinched actually but I kept my composture. Calming himself down, he leaned his back against the rails. Well, if he didn't come here to see me, then what? I was about to ask him that - corner him, but I knew it would only lead to another pointless argument. And somehow I knew he came here for something. There was something he wanted to say.

"What is it, Sasuke?" I stated at last, unconsciously hugging my arms. "I am cold, and I am tired. If you just want to lecture me about dragging all the guys over here then I don't need to s-"

"Tell me why you broke off our deal," he interupted, stepping forward onto the first few steps, looking up at me. The moonlight reflected off my dress. He saw beauty, but like he was going to say that. "I said tell me why."

Suddenly previous unsure feelings of fear began to flood from the recesses of my mind. I closed my eyes and tightened the grip around my goosebump-covered skin. "I'm going back to my room."

"No you're not." Sasuke's hand again had grabbed a hold of my arm, holding me from leaving. My gasp caught my breathing as I was about to yell. But I bit my tongue and shut my eyes, unmoving, frozen. My fingers twitched I think, and my knees buckled a bit, too. Nonetheless, Sasuke's grip didn't loosen. "Go on, tell me to let go of you. That's what you want to say right?"

I said nothing, and I looked at nothing. With all the emtional pressure added to my body I felt the urge to just drop, but I couldn't. Not in front of Sasuke. "Please..." I uttered in a barely recognizable volume. "Please... don't touch me... let go please, I'm begging you..." I hated how I sounded like I was on the brink of tears. My eyes were watery yes but I wasn't going to allow myself to cry or anything.

As if finally heeding my plea, his fingers let go and I pulled my arm back to me, almost hurting myself in the process. As discretely as possible I wiped my eyes with my forearm and turned around. I wanted to prove I wasn't about to fall into some mental break down, but it was too late. He caught on.

Almost guilty, or ashamed, I walked past Sasuke down the stairs, holding onto the banister. My hold on the cool metal railing was constricting. That's what the tension had done to me.

"I've seen many girls in my day. I've seen girls like you," Sasuke started at the edge of the first step. "Those who hate to be touched, 'sensitive' to touch, 'shy', 'hesitant'." His eyes softened three stairs above me. "You're the first I've ever seen 'afraid'."

"I am not _afraid_ of you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Would you like me to hold your arm again?"

"No!" I snapped, nearly tripping down the stairs. I was turned back around in his direction, one arm held close to my chest it was crushing my lungs. The other arm held desperately onto the railing to keep me from falling, and my breathing was suddenly shallow and counted. One of my hospital slippers had slipped off my foot and fell down the last few stairs, echoing through the fire escape. When I looked up at Sasuke past a loose strand of my hair, I saw something like...like question. Confusion. Curiosity.

Finally he closed it all off, giving a short breather through his nose. He made his way down the stairs to retrieve my shoe apparently. Rather than slipping it back onto my foot like a cliche movie scene, he walked right up to me and held my shoe casually in his hand.

With a pout I grabbed the shoe back, carefully sitting myself down so I could put it back on under this long skirt of a gown. '_He won't leave me alone until I talk, will he_.' Unfortunately, Sasuke seated himself next to me too, making my guess right. Of all times.

I seemed to struggle with the shoe, trying to get past the poofy part of my dress. "When I was little, I went out at night," I began, trying to focus my mind on the white shoe more. "I was passing by somewhere to get home, and I ran into these muscle heads." I almost had my foot in my shoe, but I got distracted and it slipped. "They grabbed me in all these places. They played with me, toyed with me. And I had no idea what was going to become of me then..." I didn't know if Sasuke could understand me with how low I was whispering this story. I didn't bother to ask him, or look at him. "I get scared now when guys hold me a certain way. I snap or something. My step-dad jokes I should have a therapist to talk to about it." Finally I got my shoe on. I held my leg forward, acting proud of my accomplishment as I shook my foot. "It's not you personally, though it'd make a bit of sense if it was personal."

Sasuke fiddled with his fingers in the same manner I had before in the hospital room. I noticed the light reflect on a ring on his finger, though. "Is that why you broke off our deal?"

After some contemplating, I nodded. "Mhm." I lowered my leg back under the warmth of my dress. "Let's face it, Uchiha. You don't exactly have the most comforting reputation for me. I mean think about it. Imagine how difficult it was for me to even agree with this arrangement in the first place. Fake-go-out with the biggest player in school? I must have been out of my mind when I agreed to that coin flip." I tried to keep my voice sounding high and mighty. It kept my nerves calm. It kept _me_ calm. "Then I started to realize what couples are supposed to do... Touch... make out... be intimate."

Finally I turned my head to Sasuke, who did as well upon seeing me do so. "I, am a protected, innocent, rich heiress who has never even once kissed a boy a day in her life. I've learned to control my fears even before our agreement. That's why you probably don't see me freak out as much. I used to all the time back then. But...when Ino swore you guys to make sure you wouldn't lay a finger on me, I honestly thought that'd make things easier for me. But instead I think it just made me more paranoid of you."

Hearing so, Sasuke turned back forwards, feeling as if maybe even looking at me was scaring me.

Somehow I didn't feel so scared at all anymore. It was great, free. "Honestly, Sasuke, I do want to go on with our charades about us dating. And I'm sorry for not be-" _Being there for you?_ "... for not holding up my end of the deal," I self corrected. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" he stood up. "First you break it off with me, then you ignore me. Now you give me this sob story and expect me to forgive you for that?" I tried to avoid his eyes, probably starring down accusingly at me. It was a long while until he said something, but it wasn't something I was expecting. "...What happened to your arm?"

"Huh?"

"Your elbow."

I looked down, remembering the small bruise from before at our last skateboarding session. I never did tell him. "Oh. This? It's nothing just a bruise. It's, why I had to go to the hospital."

"Didn't you say your fever got you here?"

Crap. "Insert big sigh here uh, okay see remember when we were skateboarding the other day? You were teaches me tricks on the ramp." His face said 'be more specific'. "...The day I kept falling?"

"Ah." So now he gets it. He eyed my bandages one more time before looking back at my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Knowing you, you wouldn't care and just boss me about on that stupid skateboard some more," I said with a wave of my arm. Sadly he knew I was right. "Besides, it's not all that bad. I'm not that weak of a girl you know, or are you 'men' not used to bruises like these?"

"Heh." He laughed, amused a little. "Even in a situation like this you still have the nerve to use that big mouth of yours." I didn't change my facial expression, though he did take a second look at my bandaged elbow. He seemed to be contemplating something before he turned his back on me again. "I'm not going to force you," he said, not looking at me. Then he laughed again "But, believe it or not, I may even be reduced to begging."

"What is this?" I asked wryly.

"I want us to continue our agreement." He turned around face on, looking and sounding totally serious, and sincere. I didn't hold my mouth open, nor did my eyes widen. I just starred, wondering where exactly this was going. "Face it. You still need a fake fiance and I still need a fake girlfriend."

"Why would you need a fake girlfriend? You had your chance with Karin at the dance why didn't you-?"

"You actually think I want to get back together with that sleazy bitch?" Sasuke smiled. I hated it when he smiled like that. When he saw me glance down, his smile turned smug. "Oh, does the injured princess not like cursing?"

Ignoring his snide comment I knew was meant to get me high strung, instead I adverted my eyes back down to my dress. "... I want to, too," I admitted to him. I didn't look up see his reaction, but I could picture something of at least a little surprise. "But, I don't know if I can do that without feeling too-"

"I promised your blond friend didn't I?" Sasuke cut off, making me look up, he had a different kind of smile, one I don't think I've been able to see before. "I know what I am. I'm a guy who loves women. Women with glossy lips and big big tits who knows how to entertain a guy." Is this supposed to be some deranged way of making me feel better? "But I also hate annoying girls," he mentioned with a convincing nod. "And it'll take me a while until I can find someone like that - sexy and not annoying."

"Ah," I nodded, slowly trying to wrap my mind around his world. His girl with his ideal appearance and ideal personality. Now that he says it, I can't say I know any one like that. A female who looks and acts like a prostitute yet is a serious mature woman. It sounds almost as impossible as a living princess from a fairy tale.

"And until I can find her, I need a cover up so that I can at least filter out any annoying girls who might come my way," he finished. "Like Karin for example. If you'd just gone to the dance with me she wouldn't have come up to me in the first place, that bothersome girl." He laughed again. "Well what do you know. I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru now."

I cracked a tiny smile I tried to hide, but with this obvious lighting it wasn't that easy. He said nothing after, so I guessed that was my cue to give my answer, whatever it was supposed to be. "I know I want to do this," I stated. "And I know you won't hurt me, but... there's just to way of completely assuring myself."

"Then we'll just have to test that won't we," he said positively, walking up to the step right below me. "Now, don' t _slap_ me because if you slap me I swear I'm going to push you down these stairs you hear me?

I made a face. "What are you getting at?"

Suddenly his arms shot around my entire upper torso, around my arms and his hands behind my back. His head rested over my bare shoulder while mine rested upon his. I could smell the scent of his hair as I inhaled quickly, deeply. In the midst of frozen panic I began shaking, and he only hugged me harder. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to sound as petrified as I really felt.

He locked his hands so I couldn't get out. "If you trust me, you won't push me away," he said seriously. I could feel his breath on my skin, which only made me even more tense. "So stop shaking."

"I'm trying," I retorted, yet I did nothing else, unchanged. '_Get a grip, Sakura. He's just testing you, he won't hurt you, so stop . shaking!'_

Before I knew it, my shaking turned into sobbing, and unable to wipe my tears they started to fall down my face. My shuddering of whimpers were held back as much as possible as I bit my lip down. It didn't do much, either. Memories of that fateful and vague night began to cloud my thoughts as I linked them to the present. Those men, what they did was unforgivable, and I couldn't even remember clearly what had happened.

Sasuke managed let go of me, yet he still stayed in front of me. He must've figured out I was crying from the way my held-in sobs echoed down the stairwell. "Don't tell me you're crying now," he said with a lost and pissed off look, like he had done something he wasn't supposed to.

"Am not," I denied stubbornly, getting a hold of my body and quickly wiping at my eyes with my palms and knuckles. I forced myself back up, feeling a wave of dizzying nausea hit again, but I knew I'd get over it in a few seconds.

"You sure you're good?"

"I'm fine, honest," I responded quickly, trying to put as much enthusiasm behind my voice as possible. It was strange, hearing Sasuke ask that kind of question. I started my way up the stairs, still trying to dry my eyes. "Okay um, the deal's back on so I'll just head back to my room okay? The doctor wants me to stay overnight to make sure my fever doesn't get higher so I'll just see you in school okay?" Was that believable enough? Did I say convincing things? Did I sound okay? I was about to open the door until Sasuke called me again.

"Hey!" His demanding voice echoed off the concrete walls, and I froze in place once more. How I hated myself for being so tense.

Without so much of a choice I turned around, my face now covered in rivering tears. The outside window light reflected off my face and shone my red, tired eyes, overused from crying. My lip almost quivered open and my heart thumped against the surface of my chest.

Looking up at me from below, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face was in the shadows, and he was so far away. At the bottom of the ten steps, me at the first.

I sniffled once, and just like that he ran up the stairs two by two and hugged me again with much more brute force. And this time, I wasn't trembling with fear. No fear at all. It had all been replaced with overcoming sadness, and trust. My arms were folded up between my chest and his and I cried into his dark blue shirt, trying to muffle them seeing as it would probably echo, loud enough for the others to hear.

"I hate this!" I cried, no longer afraid of being held by anyone, even Sasuke. "I want to take that day out of my life! I hate it! I hate them! I hate myself for getting caught! I hate that I let them do what they did! I hate them I hate them I hate them!" I didn't take the time to wonder what Sasuke was doing. He just stood still there with his arms wrapped around me, actually just being there.

After my outburst, I took deep breaths in between my sobs, trying to regain stability in my mental barriers. I still cried nonetheless, but I had enough consciousness to say what I wanted. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my head still leaning under his chin. "You don't even like me. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sasuke wondered why himself. Comforting a girl, I could tell, obviously wasn't something natural to Sasuke. He felt lost at what to do, and knew the only thing that I would allow him to do was hug me, so that's what he did. And I didn't push him away. He held my back with one hand, using the other close to the back of my neck. This was so unlike his person, to comfort a crying girl, to just hold them and nothing more. Instead, he replied, "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

I don't know how long it lasted, or how that simple message had managed to calm my entire being down to a close, but we stayed like that. For a long time, actually. For the first time, I believe, I felt comfortable in the hands of a guy. Even though it wasn't visible to him, I mouthed a thank you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Late late late late!" The chant was almost the death of me as I skateboarded as fast as I could towards school. I meant to leave the hospital early in the morning, but when I woke up I had found myself in my 'elegant' bedroom'. When I went to find my mom downstairs eating breakfast, she said she took me home from the hospital instead so I could sleep the day away and rest up.

Hell no.

Along the rising horizon of the straight end street I saw my high school rise up in the distance. "Aha!" The school bell must have rung by now, but this was the time most students made it to school. It's late for me but, at least it's not official. My skateboarded slowed to a normal pace as I skated along the school grounds. Just as I expected the normal glares and dirty stares, instead I received smiles and subtle waves.

"Hello, Sakura," a girl greeted that I passed by.

"Uh, hi," I replied, confused beyond wits. I received more greetings like that along my way into school, not one going unnoticed. I could only wonder what had come over the entire school over one night.

Just making it through the door I already had Ino running up to me, an even widen grin on her face it was almost scary. "Sakura! I didn't think you'd make it today!" she exclaimed, practically buzzing with happiness.

"Yeah uh..." I blinked my eyes, trying to comprehend this odd morning. Maybe it was just a weird dream. "Ino-"

"Come with me!" she grabbed me and dashed off for the depths of the school. Once again I wondered what was up with people loving to drag me places, again. I ran with my skateboard under my arm, hoping I could keep up with her unusually fast pace. And still I received off-nice greetings from people I barely knew. It was either the school or the world; something's wrong with one of them.

We neared a gathering near the central section of the school, where the bulletin boards were. I assumed this must have been the cause of my wide-spread popularity, and I gulped. What could possibly be there that suddenly caused these teenagers to go from hating my guts to being their best friend?

"Excuse me! Make way! Best friend of Sasuke's girlfriend coming through!" Ino bellowed.

My head jumped, stopping trying to resist her dragging. "What?"

"Just look!"

Right after she said that, we had made it to the front of the crowd. Opposite of Ino's proud and grinning expression, my arms and shoulders slumped and my face distorted. My eyes had bulged from their sockets and I felt gravity pull on my jaw all at the same time. "_EUEH?_"

All over the school bulliten board were different neon color fliers, each with the same picture. It was a close up, of Sasuke and I when we were at the hospital. I recognized the top part of my dress just covering my chest and his figure standing close to mine. But the most noticeable, and obvious, feature of the fliers weren't just of our close ups, but of us kissing. _Kissing_.

"T-T-That - H-How - INO!"

"Pretty slick eh?" she whispered to me in the most unsuspecting low voice possible. I held in my anger to prevent me from pummeling my best friend. Yet she still had the nerve to keep on whispering to me. "The guys and I got worried about you being gone from your hospital room until we found you and Sasuke on the staircase talking."

The hairs on my neck stood on end. "Y-You saw us?"

She nodded vigorously, whispering, "Naruto tried listening in for us but the door was too thick. Then Kiba wound up taking a picture from the door's windows! He thought it would make great black mail one day."

"Now where have I heard that statement before," I muttered, Kakashi's smug face appearing in mind.

"I knew you guys never got to announce your 'going out' thing and you may never make up, but I thought it'd be better for both of your situations if I doctored a little visual gossip for the school! Pretty neat of me huh?"

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS BETTER THAT'S US KISSING!"

"Duh?"

So much. Never in my life had I so much wanted to strangle Ino. Ever. Instead I ran up to the board and began plucking as many of the fliers as I could. But no matter how many I ripped off, there always seemed to be more underneath, like endless layers of horrible lies. Lies that were all the same just in different color print. "This can not be happening. Wake up Sakura wake up!"

"I knew they were going out."

"No wonder Sasuke left the dance! He wanted to meet up with her!"

"Were they secretly going out?"

"They're so cute together!"

"SASUKE NOOO I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly thinking beyond the situation, I stopped jumping for the higher fliers, my body slowly freezing. And for the first time since I entered the school building, I actually thought about Sasuke beyond this photoshopped picture. "Oh crap," I uttered. Voices behind me began to fade away from my ignoring. Everything turned dark, and my imaginary dim spotlight shined overhead. "Does Sasuke know about this?..."

Elsewhere at the same time...

A crumpled red paper ball flew across the abandoned office room above on the fourth floor, just barely hitting the trash bin near the door. Sasuke sat at his usual seat at the desk, the others in their normal abodes as well in the room. "I can't believe this!" Sasuke yelled, obviously angry off again.

"Why are you so hung up on this?" Neji spoke up from the worn out leather sofa. "Wouldn't you normally be proud about things like this?"

"Who's responsible for this?" Sasuke glared, ignoring the Hyuuga's accusation.

"Ahegmhmpgm!" Kiba coughed noticeably, staring directly at the distant and non-facing Naruto by the door frame. The spiky blond scratched his tan cheek, trying to not grab any attention from the clearly angry Uchiha. Too late for that.

_"Hey Kiba give me your phone!" Ino whispered, grabbing the thing despite not receiving an answer. She typed into it's keypad with remote speed. Having had years of training when it came to texting on her constantly changing phones, this was where it paid off for her. Shikamaru and Neji exchanged unsure glances for the girl._

_"What are you gonna do with that?" Shikamaru muttered in suspicion._

_"Sush, I'm sending!" Ino grinned. The light from the phone reflected darkly under her face. A silent ping went off and she threw the phone back to Kiba, only to take her own out from her purse. Flipping it open she grinned, seeing the sent picture on her own monitor. "Aha! Gotcha!"_

_Naruto leaning low against the bottom of the stairwell door snickered to himself. "Heh, a picture of them together is one thing, but if a picture of them kissing ever got out, that'd definitley be something."_

Sasukue's glare was obvious, even behind Naruto.

"WELL I DIDN'T TELL HER TO _MAKE_ THE FRICKEN' PICTURE LET ALONE POST IT IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE DAMN SCHOOL!" Naruto defended, glaring intently at Kiba for ratting him out.

On the contrary, Neji had been right. Normally Sasuke's pride would take over at times like these. He'd feel victorious, powerful again now that he was the proper head of the student population. No longer socially single was the Uchiha, nor was I. However the image of him kissing me for some reason displeased him. He felt, wrong. Guilt? It was an undefined emotion to the Uchiha. And at the same time he felt annoyed at the thought of him ever kissing the girl he felt somewhat hateful towards.

"Well what's done is done," Shikamaru shrugged. "You two may still be fighting but at least your single-title is cleared."

"Unless you and Sakura were actually making up on those stairs..." Kiba grinned, showing off his natural fangs. He was easily holding off Naruto who was charging at him yet going no where. "So, _did_ you make up? We couldn't exactly hear you guys when we were trying to eavesdrop."

All eyes were on the Uchiha, and for once the head of their gang was left cornered, speechless. These kinds of moments very rarely ever happened to him, much less within his own circle of friends. Instead of answering Sasuke stood up from his ripped leather chair and walked around his desk. "I'm gonna go take a piss," he stated, leaving calmly and leaving the question open ended.

A red anime vein thumped over the temple of Naruto's head, his face scrunched up into an annoyed pout. "This guy..."

Elsewhere, again...

'_Go Sakura go Sakura go go go go go don't look up_!' I paced quickly down the hall to make it to my locker. Everywhere I went, even in the bathroom, I overheard comments about me and Sasuke and our 'kiss'. What is _the matter_ with this school? It's like they have nothing to do as a whole except gossip and judge just me and my private life. Me. Only me. WHY ME.

"Stupid Sasuke," I muttered, figuring I could just take my anger out at him for a minute. I held my textbook angrily under my arm, my fingers clutching dangerously arounds its bind. I hated when I talked to myself like this but it was how I vented. I'm sure by now you can understand why I can't vent to Ino. "Dammit, Sasuke. It's all his fault. Why'd he have to come to the hospital anyway? To lecture me? Argh I can't believe a guy being like him even exists!"

Closing in on my locker with the dirtiest look I could make at the moment, it all washed away when I saw Sasuke there, standing outside my locker and homeroom. The scene mirrored when I left my hospital room and found him waiting outside in the hall, against the wall. Was he, waiting for me again?

He wants to kill me.

_'Turn around Sakura just turn around- RUN_!'

"Hey Haruno," he called calmly. I resisted the urge to arch my eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah?" I replied. Nice...

He began to walk up to me, and mentally I contemplated what he was going to do. For sure he had found out about the bulletin board fliers by now and of our infamed kiss. Were we going to fight? Yeah, most likely. Okay Sakura this is it. No time to be a cry baby. Just take off your bag and put down the AP book and put up your fists. You can do this. You can do this.

Sakura you're not moving...

Everyone present in the hall had appeared to be watching the two of us and our upcoming 'scene'. The nerve.

Through the crowd came the guys, too. Naruto had rushed to the front of the thin crowd with Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru behind him. "Oh man, he found her," Naruto panicked.

Sasuke was now one foot away from me, my eyes starring directly up at his. He appeared to avoid my gaze somewhat. Was he, nervous? "Give me your book," he ordered, almost difficultly. "Let me walk you to class."

Me. "..."

Everyone. "..."

The gang. "?"

And that was how Sasuke Uchiha made it clearly official (not counting the fake photograph) that we were a couple. Most of the students watching had gasped. The guys in the background watching had their own specific reactions to the Uchiha's swallow of pride, too. Shikamaru's usually tired eyes broke open, and Neji's usual calm expression had distorted into one of pure confusion. Naruto's, well : blank white eyes and open mouth.

"Well this is new," Kiba stated, ironically the only one with a decently calm face, a cocked eyebrow at most.

I searched the Uchiha's face. Offering to hold my books? Walk me to class? The questions only reminded me that there were two types of couples. Type one: the kind Sasuke and Karin/previous girls had been. Type two, sweet classic old school. Was he trying, with me, to be type two?

"Is that a joke?" I smiled, not bothering to hide my free laugh. "No way would someone like you ever ask a girl to hold her books. Haha, this is new - you joking."

A vein appeared over his head. "Wanna say that again, Haruno?"

This time the guys had simultaneously changed their facial expressions into the same, mirroring, embarassed look. Sweatdrops hovered over each of their right sides a they stared at Sasuke and me in disbelief. "She doesn't get it," the four said.

"You heard me. I said you're too much of a jerk to offer to carry my books."

"I can't believe this! You should feel honored I even asked!"

I made a sound with my throat. "How arrogant. Idiot."

"Feel like taking more punishment, rich-girl? You don't think I'm beyond hitting girls."

"Bring it on, Uchiha!"

Our actionless-remarks fired back and forth as we forgot our current audience, not that it mattered anyway. We even failed to hear their clear and not so secretive comments.

"They're definitely like a married couple. I told you from the start they were together."

"I bet they're really into each other outside school."

"Sakura-chan's so cool!"

"They're totally the biggest couple in school. Haven't you heard?"

"They're perfect for each other aren't they?"

Questionable looks washed over the guys this time. "And they actually believed it," they said in unison once more.

It's kind of funny how things had gone down to this. From the coin flip to now, you'd think we've come a long way. Lots of work, too. As if. Everything seemed to happen in accordance to something beyond coincidence. The accident at the skate park caused this to happen. And for a quick second I wondered what would have happened if that never occourred. Would I have my fake boyfriend? Would I still be engaged to a stranger? Would I still be the same, invisible, happy-go-lucky heiress who thought she was normal?

As you can probably tell by now, bickering with Sasuke Uchiha was something normal, and something that would, if not already, become a part of a daily basis. From this moment on my skating lessons would continue. I would continue to lie to my mother about my upcoming 'engagement to our neighbor Sasuke Uchiha', and Ino would continue to be my unofficial school bodyguard. Maybe I can get used to this. It won't last forever, and I had to admit it's actually fun, despite all the grief I've gone through the past few days.

"You're a real hard-head you know that?"

"And you're not? You're the most difficult girl I've ever met you should be _begging_ me to be seen with you!"

"Sasuke Uchiha you are UNBELIEVEABLE!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm home Mom, Kakashi!" As I walked onto the Haruno grounds I found in the front yard on the northeast portion of the garden Kakashi sitting at one of our white glass tables, under the fall shade of a fancy looking umbrella. He appeared to be reading a book with a tea set by the middle of the table.

"Your mom's out," Kakashi informed me. He took a look at me. Lugging around my worn jean back and my skateboard under my arm, he's noticed my sluggish and tired appearance. However what stood out was my surprisingly confident and calm face. "Something happen at school? You're late."

"Just detention," I lied, making my way to the giant white double doors. It's true I had detention _once_, but I'd rather he not know my little episode with Sasuke and the fliers. I'll tell him about it one day, but now now. "I'm just gonna drop my stuff off and take a nap. Mind bringing my dinner up later? I might wake up late at night."

"Not going to Sasuke's today?" he noticed. "I heard you two had a moment together at the hospital."

"Don't tell me you were spying on us, too."

"There was something to spy on?"

My straight mouth frowned, and my eyelids dropped in estrangement. "Bye, Kakashi."

Just as I opened the door he called for one more thing. "Oh, someone dropped something over here earlier. I left it on your desk."

"Eugh," I replied in a groan, shutting the front door behind me. Kakashi laughed a little before returning to his novel, turning a page. I dragged myself up the grand staircase to my lolita bedroom. Throwing my skateboard and my heavy bag onto my regal bed, I practically sleep-walked towards my closet door to my little bedroom. I plopped down onto my mattress, falling asleep mere seconds later. "School's such a hassle now..." I whined as my last words.

I practically forgot Kakashi's last message, about how someone left something for me at the house while I was in detention. I didn't bother to go look now, despite my curiosity, since I would just find out later. But outside my closed closet door in my real bedroom, on the writing desk rested a small plastic case, a pale orange flower with a ribbon inside it. It was the corsage Ino told the guys to get me for the day of the dance.

_Kakashi answered the door, seeing a raven-haired boy standing on the doorstep. He was vaguely familiar, but the masked man couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nonetheless he gave a warm welcome. "May I help you, stranger?"_

_The Uchiha gave an odd look, seeing the mask, but quickly shrugged off the thought. He held out the plastic box with the orange corsage inside, it's ocean blue ribbon still perfectly tied around the subtle stem. "This is Sakura's. Would you mind giving this to her?"_

_Kakashi took the light box, starring at it for a minute. "Wouldn't you rather give it to her yourself? She's not here yet but you can wait inside."_

_"No I'd rather I just leave it here," he politely denied. "Thank you." And just like that he turned around to leave, not even stating his name to the mysterious masked man._

And this, part one of our deal, is how Sasuke Uchiha and I became an 'official' fake couple... Kill me now.


	8. The 'Dad's 1st Impression' Pt1

**Hi Everyone!**

**Late into mid-October already. I forgot how long it's been since I've updated. But I've been working on my stories still, so I haven't been completely lazing around. That's for school work. And now I'm saving up to buy a new skateboard too, so that's there. And uh, still college-searching too. And burning. I've burnt bread yesterday while I was spellchecking this. Heh ._.**

**But yeah, enjoy this overtly and unnecesarily long chapter!**

* * *

><p>A weekend. A nice, long, two day weekend. No school, no work, and best of all, <em>no Mom<em>.

She's supposed to be taking a flight for the weekend for some business somewhere. Don't know where but I'm not complaining. Therefore when my alarm clock rung beside my mattress, I calmly shut it off and covered my head with my covers, smiling underneath its shadows. Sleeping in is a rare event, but all the more sweeter. Sleep like this is a time for me to just do nothing and not worry about tomorrow, considering nothing _is_ happening tomorrow.

"Sleep..." I grinned, easily falling into it like a child who's awaiting her birthday. Dreams would fill my thoughts within a mater of minutes, or seconds, and this was all I had to do all day. "Wonderful..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That bitch," Sasuke cursed, holding onto his skateboard with a tight grip. The guys lounged around Anko's garage, waiting apparently. "She's an hour late. Where the hell is she?"

"We told her to meet at Anko's every Saturday didn't we?" Naruto muttered, sitting on the floor and playing with a wrench.

"Yeah like how long ago," Kiba reminded, standing up from a broken car and stepping up to Sasuke. "I'm tired of waiting, Sasuke. Akamaru's getting bored and apparently so are we. Why don't we just go to her place and get her? You know where she lives don't you, Uchiha?"

At that, the image of the entire Haruno mansion appeared in mind, with it's extravagant architecture and it's bright green gardens guarding the front on its cobblestone walkway. Even the thought of it brought string-instrumentals to his mind, all while the sound of water moving came from the garden's multiple stone-cared fountains. As if it weren't already obvious, going to the Haruno House was out of the question, and Sasuke made it a mental fact that their seeing it it would have to never happen. "Us go to her place? Who would she think we were? Her personal escorts?"

"So then we wait here and waste away the rest of our Saturday..." Shikamaru lazily stated from his sleeping stance in the moving chair by some tires. Sasuke could see himself getting cornered once again, and by Shikamaru of all people. He was starting to slip, he thought.

A metallic echoing sound came from behind, the sound of a wrench being put down. "Stepping up to a girl's house out of no where to drag her elsewhere? That doesn't sound very polite." Anko rolled herself out from a pick-up-truck, her face and upper torso covered in oil stains. From her rolling metal grate on wheels she sat herself up afterwards. "Sakura seems like the kind of girl who wouldn't want to be bothered on a Saturday morning."

"Since when did we ever care about being polite?" Kiba frowned at the lady.

Thoughts about visiting the Haruno girl's house suddenly sounded very amusing to Naruto. "Hm, now that I think about it, visiitng Sakura for a change might be fun!"

"No it won't!" Sasuke retorted, obviously annoyed.

"Ah lighten' up, Sasuke! You know you wanna see her to..." Kiba teased, slowly sliding his arm around the irritated Uchiha's shoulders. "I mean, maybe she overslept. Perhaps she's in her pajamas right now... with her bra strap just right over the edge of her shoulder... _maybe she even sleeps nude_."

*POW*STAR*POW*

Kiba lay on the ground with a bruise on the side of his face, Sasuke and Naruto standing simultaneously with devilishly flaming eyes and broad outstretched and folded knuckles. "You're the creepiest person in the world you know that?" Naruto uttered with a look.

Kiba had easily taken the blow, and he said up with his hand on his cheek, a playful grin plasterd on his face. "Ah come on. We picture women like that all the time. You know that."

"WELL DON'T PICTURE SAKURA!" Naruto spit while bending over and holding Kiba's jacket.

With the two set off arguing once more and Sasuke hovered overhead in the same pissed off manner he was before, Neji and Shikamaru watched from the sidelines in their usual cool demeanor. By now especially, these fights were no longer strange to them, even entertaining at most times. However there was something distinct about this current one - this fight. "Naruto's pretty riled up today isn't he," Neji commented, his laptop resting upon a movable metal container for tools.

Shikamaru scoffed from his seat nearby. "It's too early for this. If Sakura overslept then I'm jealous. Hmph. Maybe I should've tried oversleeping this morning to get out of this troublesome mess."

"You know you've pictured it, too!" Kiba laughed, still in hold of Naruto.

"SHUT UP YOU SICK PERVERT!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"We'll probably be heading off to Sakura's place either way once their little argument's settled down," Shikamaru watched. "Whenever that's supposed to be, anyway."

"Just look, though."

Shikamaru glanced back towards the scene at the front of the garage, and what he saw was Sasuke performing his signature glare towards the two idiots mouthing off at one another. Despite the upcoming violent knock-out fight that looked like was about to occur, it didn't. Anko meanwhile was situated on the ground in front of her client's truck, laughing insanely at this comedy routine as she called it. "Yeah?" Shikamaru asked, not getting Neji's point.

"How Naruto and Sasuke reacted when Kiba mentioned Sakura..." Neji recited, resting his chin on his pale knuckles, thinking this through as he spoke. "Both reacted very unsualy wouldn't you think?" An amused smirk of his own appeared on the normally un-emotional Hyuuga, which Shikamaru took notice of as well. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that those two may have taken a liking to Sakura."

"Them liking Sakura?" Shikamaru repeated, as if something totally absurd had actually been said by the always-right Neji. "No way. That's ridiculous."

"So is the way we managed to meet Sakura," Neji remarked, glancing sideways to Shikamaru. "It's hidden in the way they act. Kiba says something that outrages Naruto and Sasuke, and they retaliate. Well, Naruto at least, but that's probably only because he's accepted liking Sakura. There's nothing wrong about it for Naruto, because that's just the way he is." Neji's eyelids lowered, as his thought process heightened. "Sasuke however..."

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke won't be willing to accept it just yet," he finalized. "He's too proud to accept anything about Sakura, unlike Naruto. That's why he won't put up a physical fight like Naruto is. "

"You got all that from watching something we've seen over and over for who knows how long?" Shikamaru frowned. "You're thinking too deep into this."

"That's one way of seeing it," Neji said, unable to argue with that opinion. Then his small half-smile returned. "Just wait a while. The way this whole ordeal that'll play out will definitely be something entertaining."

"Entertaining, huh?" Shikamaru thought back on the past few days, which have been nothing but eventful to say the least. Excluding these short boring moments, their group had been relatively busy in he affairs of the 'fake dating' agreement between the high school king and the before-unnoticed nobody.

"WHATEVER!" Naruto's scream silenced everything in the garage, except for the low-tuned radio in the background playing through the momentary silence. "Sasuke! Just show us her damn house already! You and I both know you know where she lives!"

"Good point," Kiba mentioned, still in hold from Naruto. His michievous grin returned. "You're not trying to keep her away from us are you, player?"

"She is the last person I want to see without reason."

"Well we have a reason so off we go!" Suddenly up-beat again, Naruto and Kiba dashed up and off from the repair shop, leaving behind a comical trail of dust with Sasuke in their grasp, suddenly gone from where they once were. Anko, Neji, and Shikamaru stayed as they were in their spots.

"...Weren't they just arguing before?" Shikamaru questioned.

"You two better catch up," advised Anko, who stood up from her front-seat of the show. She stretched her arms and back before turning to the two boys. "You wouldn't want to get left behind on the way to Sakura's place."

"You told us we shouldn't go to her place," Shikamaru accused.

Anko laughed, grinning and showing her her cloud-white teeth, holding her giant wrench over her shoulder. "Yeah well tell that to Naruto and Kiba."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mmm..." Dreaming good dreams while you're asleep is almost heaven in this normally chaotic home. My pillow slugged up between my arms and my chest as my covers faded off my figure, my smile still plasted over my face.

_It was finally the date of my ball. Jazz music hollered in the background from the live band playing, and everyone was dressed in similar black masks with swave and conservative dress. Then the corridors to my bedroom on the second floor opened, opposite to the staircase on the other side of the barren floor. From the marble railing I stepped out in a wedding gown, holding red roses in my long white gloved hands. A tiara was fitted in my suddenly long pink hair with a veil to cover it behind. _

_"Presenting: Sakura Haruno!" called a radio-man's sounding voice. Quiet and sleek applaud came from those in the ballroom downstairs, as a spotlight was directed towards me. "And her new soon-to-be-husband, SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

_"Eh?"_

_Across the second floor, to where the long wide staircase was, another spotlight shone, showing the vain high school player, dressed in a slick black tuxedo that I could never seem to picture on him, even in a dream. The look on his face seemed normal, but even from this long distance, I could see the pride in his smirk/smile, the hint of victory in his black eyes. At his presentation, the same applaud arose while my then-calm face fell into one of distortion, confusion, mortification - you know, all those outrageous-explaining words._

_"You are now bid husband and wife," said my mother, rising up in a spinning platform from the middle of the ballroom to the level of the second floor. She was donned in a priest's robe, holding a bible of some sort. Her insanely happy and at the same time in-your-face smirk played along with Sasuke's. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_"W-What the- now wait!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_My face froze once more, and twitching my head downwards, to my horror I found three children, all resembling me and Sasuke, but mostly Sasuke. They all looked the same as they tugged at the bottom of my gown. "N-No way..."_

_"Mommy!" they all screamed in unison._

_I had it. "NOO WAAAAAYY!"_

"WHAH!" I shouted, stringing up from my sleep. My nice dream, had suddenly turned into one of my worst nightmares. My heavy breathing and the sweat under my neck - I had never experienced anything like that before in memory. I've seen those situations on Tv, where the protagonist wakes up from some horrifying dream looking like he just fought and won over death, but in reality... it's so much worse. Regaining my composture, finally, I dropped my tired head. "What the hell was that just now...?"

Crawling out of 'bed' and opening the closet door from my knees, the brightness of my bedroom shined directly into my eyes from the sideways window, and it was only then that I realized how late it was already. It wouldn't be this bright in the morning. Standing up and rubbing my eyes, I contemplated over what time it'd be. "Hm... Aren't I supposed to be somewhere today...?" . . . "Eh, it's probably not that important."

Walking across the carpeted floor, I made my way to my wardrobe was to get some clothes for the day, not even noticing the orange boxed corsage resting on my desk right beside the said wardrobe. "Ah, finally, some pants..." I said to myself after pushing through all the hanging ball gowns in the front of the mini-closet. Meanwhile the wind from the opened window flew the box's note off of the top and in between the slim space between the desk and the wardrobe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"..."

Standing five feet outside the light-brick colored wall of the Haruno Home, peering into the gates the guys gaped at the sight of the sight of their friend 'Sakura's' home. Consisting of one giant probably four floor chateaux-like building, it was just as Sasuke imagined it. He's seen it across form his house enough times to no longer be surprised by it's mass authenticity compared to the common commoner's suburban home, especially with Sasuke's lone house-with-garage park way acoross the culdesac street.

"How the _hell_ did we never notice this whenever we came over to your place?" Shikamaru uttered, looking up in the same direction everyone else was.

"And was your house always the only other one out here?" Kiba added, also dumbstruck by their 'not-realizing-this-setting-until-now' moment.

Out of them all, Naruto was probably the most awestruck. "Sakura... lives here?"

"Why else would we be standing out here, dobe."

"Don't be too surprised," Neji said, probably the closest in similarity to Sasuke at the moment. "I did mention a while ago that Sakura was the heiress to her family's fortune. It's not unlikely for her to live in these conditions."

"_Conditions_?" Kiba repeated, stepping in front of the group. "Neji do you not _see_ this place? They have naked-cupid-doll-peeing fountains on their front yard! That's rich people status and Sakura's-"

"Not rich looking?" Sasuke finished.

"Pwshsw-Yeah!" Kiba turned back around, looking bast the pearl white gate. The family crest was embedded in the center of it, a Sakura Blossom pattern with vines theme presented by it. "I don't know, Sasuke. Why _don't_ you marry her after all? You could LIVE here!"

"We came to get Haruno not gape at her stuff," said Sasuke, walking forwards and past Kiba with his hands plainly in his pockets.

Naruto's head jumped. "H-Hey wait a minute. We can just walk up to it?"

"It's a mansion not a military base. Now come on. I hate the stench of rich people."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now fully dressed in my day-clothes, I went to my small bookshelf, looking for any good novel I haven't read in a while. Killing time was something I rarely did anymore, so I might as well do it doing the most simplistic of things. It's nicer than it sounds, for me at least.

"Aha," I grinned, finding an old manga instead. Holding it in my hands I grinned proudly for managing to find it. It's an old one, a shojo about the cliche idea of a girl disguising as a male spy to bodyguard a prince who she hates at an all boys school for the rich. Most shojos were cliche to be honest, but I found the over-used themes entertaining anyway to read.

My cell phone rang from my desk and walking away from the bookshelf beside the canopy bed, I picked up my pink phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Guess whooo!" said a shrill morning-person voice.

I chuckled to myself. Just like normal times, I mentally stated. "Hi, Ino."

"Finally, you're awake! I've been downstairs all morning waiting for you. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute sleeping!"

I blinked my eyes with a weird look. "You're in my house?" Another realization. "You watched me sleeping?"

"For like five seconds," she scoffed. "Anyway now that you're not _snuggling_ with your pillow anymore I'll be right up okay? Bye!"

"Ino-"

The dail tone receded from my phone, and with a sigh I shut my phone and stared at the manga in my hand. "So much for wasting time today." While staring at the girlish cover of the manga, I noticed something on the edge of the table near where my phone was before. I set down the book and stuffed the phone in my pockets to pick up the plastic box. It had a bright orange flower inside with a short cut stem and a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Huh?" I inspected the box like it were a foreign package, shaking it a little. There was nothing on it, and I even had the urge to smell it, the box I mean. (Shut up) I could smell the scent of the flower from the inside, seeping through thin line where the bottom and the lid separated. "Looks like a corsage," I commented out loud.

Two loud bangs came from my two room entrance doors. I remembered then that I had locked them last night to avoid any interruptions from Kakashi or Mom. "Sakura open up!" ordered Ino's ringing voice.

"Coming!" I set the box down back where it used to be and ran to unlock the door. Pushing down the shiny gold handle Ino came in through the slightest opening with a knowledgeable and expectant air around her.

"About time, forehead girl!" she greeted, letting herself in. I frowned at the old nick name while she turned to me with hands dominantly settled on her hips. "I swear, you sleep like a man! You wouldn't even get up when I kicked you."

She, kicked me. "Nice seeing you too, Ino," I frowned stoically.

Ino only laughed at my reaction. "Anyway, it's probably best we stay up here today. There's a bunch of workers downstairs waiting for you, and as far as the entire house knows, you're still asleep."

"Workers?" I jumped. "What workers?"

Ino rolled her eyes as she sat on the arm of my couch near the door. "Kakashi told me it was your Mom. She's preparing for your birthday party."

"So early...?" You're unbelievable, Mom. I sped-walked to the table and grabbed my manga book and a pillow from the bed. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm not confining myself to this room all day."

"You know you'll be forced to do stuff if they see you," Ino warned from her spot while I reached for the door handle again.

"They can say what they want. I'm not doing anything today and that's that." Though I didn't really have much faith in my straightforwardness. "Come on. If we're fast we can sneak upstairs to the pool."

"Pool?" she whined, jumping up. "You didn't tell me we were going to the pool! I don't have a swim suit!"

"Just get one of the ones upstairs now hurry up!" Sorry for sounding so casual, but the indoor pool room upstairs was normally abandoned, if not all the time. It'd be a good place to hide if it's as bad out there as Ino says it to be. Exiting my room we both scurried down the left only to bump into Kakashi's chest, and Ino into my back. My nose hurt a little from the impact, but it couldn't hurt any more than the feeling of failure coursing through my pulse. "We, didn't hurry enough," I muttered.

"So the princess is finally awake," Kakashi greeted with unusual unhappy sarcasm.

Ino and I looked up at the man, the two of us both holding the throbbing spots on our head from the bump-in. Me with my nose, and Ino with her eye. "What happened to you?" I asked him, wanting to replay that moment because I sounded so strange with my hand covering my nose.

"The people your mother hired before she left on her trip are impossible," Kakashi said, unusually irritated. It's either funny, or it's strange, whenever you see Kakashi like this. "They're all over the house taking measurements and flinging clipboards everywhere. It's annoying." How much like Sasuke do you sound.

"I know right?" Ino agreed. I almost forgot Ino had been up longer than I have: a record of five minutes.

Kakashi looked almost tired even, but he tried to suppress it, it would seem. "Anyway, that aside," he started, briefly rubbing the back of his neck to ease his stress. "Did you get your corsage?"

"Corsage?" Ino repeated.

"You mean that flower-thing?" I said flatly. "That was from you?"

That questioned was responded by with a poke in my forehead from his finger. "Weren't you paying any attention to me yesterday? I said that someone dropped it off here yesterday."

"Who?" Ino and I both asked, her peeping out from behind my figure with an ever curious expression on her.

"I don't really know." Kakashi... "It was a young man, black hair and black eyes - pale skin." Why does that sound strangely and specifically familiar.

"Sasuke!" Ino answered for me, shooting her arm into the air with a pointing finger. Her enthusiasm into his name could be comparable to that of a contestant on a game show, but the ridiculous look on my face could only be expressed in one way and one way only:

"Hahahahahahahaha!" My pitty-less laughing streak went on for a while a Kakashi and Ino starred questioningly at me, slow and steady sweatdropping beginning to fall from the sides of their head. "Hahehe, oh my gosh, Sasuke Uchiha leaving a _corsage_ at my doorstep, HA!" In my drunken-like mindset I patted Kakashi's tall shoulder. "You two sure know how to make a girl wide-awake in the morning! Hahah!"

Ino's confused glare was pointed at the side of my head. "You are so dense, Sakura."

In the midst of my laughter, the rarely rung doorbell echoed through the house and my grinning face directed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go get that! To think, I was just about to waste today away in hiding with no real entertainment. You guys rock, seriously."

"You're gonna get the door?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sure! I'm sure no one will notice me and then Ino and I can head back upstairs no worry!" Waving off, I marched around the second floor to reach the marble stairway, leaving Kakashi and Ino behind in front of my bedroom door in a state of confusion and strangely enough, wonder. Kakashi looked to Ino for answers for his daughter's chipper behavior. "Maybe it's the medication yesterday," he stated truthfully.

"Good day~ Good day~" I sang, walking up to the front door to greet whoever was outside. "Hello! Haruno Resi-" My happy stare and face-lifting grin was wiped out the second I realized who was standing outside my door. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru, Naruto, and a mere two steps away from me, Sasuke. They weren't even glaring, just starring at me, while I starred at them with a vaguely open mouth.

A mere two more seconds after I had opened the door I slammed it shut and forced my back against it, believing it would barricade. It couldn't be them, right? Don't you dare open the door for a second look, Sakura. "What the hell are they doing here...?" I asked myself, now seriously awake. This had to be another nightmare. Yeah. Like the one with Sasuke and me getting married by my mother. Just a dream, a horrible, realistic, heart-pounding dream.

"Who was it?" Ino asked, suddenly walking towards me without Kakashi.

"_It's them_," I said horrified, forgetting she wouldn't know who I was referring to. "Sasuke and the others."

"What?" Ino looked just as surprised as I was, or at least not horrified. But hey I didn't have to suspect her for this. For a second I thought Ino had invited them over. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know!"

A second doorbell rounded the house, along with a bang outside the door. "Haruno open up!" Sasuke's voice commanded, sparking a vein on my head. The nerve of that guy, showing up unannounced and unexpected, then to demand for me to open my door to him. I mentally scolded myself for not suggesting to my mom we hire bodyguards at the front of the mansion.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet up with them today," I admitted to Ino, my body frozen. "What time is it?"

Ino checked her watched. "It's, about half past two."

I slept _that_ long? "I'm screwed."

"Haruno you better open this door!" Sasuke furthered. I resisted the urge to yell 'go away.'

"They can _not_ get in here. Do you have any idea what they could do to me? Or to this place?" I was locking the door only now. That's what happens when you're mind is set on one thing. It was then I realized, my probable perfect Saturday, had turned into probably the worst day ever. Sure I can accept what happened at the dance, or the skate park accident, but when those _guys_ march up to my front door, that crosses the line.

"Just go hide!"

"Right!" After a few seconds of a late reaction, I ran across the ballroom and darted back up the stairs without Ino. Running for me has never been this fast before. Then again I've never been so motivated, either. I could picture it now: Sasuke with his death stare and Kiba's inner ideas of punishment. Neji would have some smart-way of dealing with me and Shikamaru would just watch me suffer, too lazy to do any of the real work. Naruto, I didn't even want to know what he'd do, knowing I had ditched them today.

And just for the record, no guilt on ditching them here. Juts fear. Just, plain, old, fear.

I passed by Kakashi on his way down, who starred at me once more as I refused to explain today's antics. I almost slid on the polished floor outside my door before I opened it, throwing myself in as I secluded myself in my bedroom, locking the doors and taking cool, deep breaths. The room was almost soundproof unless you were right outside it, so I couldn't tell what was going on beyond the confides of my room.

"This is so not happening," I said to myself. Yes Sakura, talking to yourself will help _everything_. Not. "Can I get out of here?" Walked over to my desk, I peered over the window above it and looked down. This was the second floor, which was well high enough to _not_ want to jump down from. You think in moments like this in manga and anime, there'd at least be some tree or cloth rope I could climb down from, but suddenly that seemed so unrealistic.

My stomach twisted and turned as nausea filled the room around me. Maybe they're not as angry as I think. _Yeah right_. I just wanted to live a normal quiet high school life. Find a normal guy, have great girls-night-outs with Ino, ignore the whole inner battle with my mom. But no... I had this.

Before I knew it, I heard the sound of clicking form my door cross the room. I locked I didn't I? Of course I did.. It should be a reflex by now after all these years of blocking out Mom.

And of course lady-fate had to contradict me when the door handle angled forwards, opening up with Sasuke, poking his head in with his trademark glare that signified motivation, _for the will to kill me_. "You're a real pain, Haruno," he stated with only a mere hint of anger before he fully stepped in.

He's... in my room... "What are you doing here-"

"We came to get you, since we obviously can't rely on you to meet up with us on your own," Sasuke argued with me. Is he, lecturing me? "When we tell you to go somewhere you go there, _get it_?"

I don't know how, nor do I care, but it was then that my fear had morphed into anger, all towards the Uchiha in front of me. " So what! Am I supposed to sacrifice all of my time for you guys!"

"That was our agreement!"

"Well it's a stupid agreement!"

"Oh my God..." Clearly annoyed bast boundaries, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. He's lucky I hadn't punched him yet. "You, are _so_ aggrivating."

"Yeah says the guy who pick-pocketed his way into my bedroom!" I retorted with wild arm exaggerations. "And speaking of which, get out of my room!"

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Kiba muttered as he and the group stood outside the two closed doors with Ino in front of them.

"Me too," Ino pondered. "Well, time for eavesdropping again you guys!"

"Don't you have anything else better to do, you fickle woman," Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"A couch," Sasuke said, starring at it with his arms. "You have a _couch_ in your room."

"Don't patronize me!"

"Hn." He turned his head. "You rich people are all the same."

"Don't you dare put me in that catagory!" I warned low toned, walking up to him and poking him in the chest with a clear pout. "And why'd you bring the others? If you wanted to torture me so badly you could've at least left them out of this!"

"They're the ones who wanted to come here, not me," he scoffed with a turn of his head.

I gave it all in my last glare before stepping back. We had finally reached a drawing line, and all of our built up anger had been let out for the moment. "Well in case you haven't noticed, I won't be leaving. Why don't you guys just go instead of worrying about me and my 'horrible skateboarding'." I picked up a pillow on the floor and threw it back onto the couch. I had used it previously to hit Sasuke with, which he, uh, easily took from me and threw on the floor. "I've been doing all this stuff for you guys all week and then my mom - can't I at least have today for myself?"

"No," he said, barely covering a scoff.

I turned around towards him with an accusing look. "You don't see me bossing you around!"

"Does the words 'Get out of my house' or 'Get our of my room' come to mind?"

"That's because you _broke in_ and _tried to drag me out_!" I yelled slowly.

Somehow, his face remained unreadable with his arms cross in that dominant cool pose. "For the record I only broke into your room. Some guy opened the front door for us," he mentioned with a sly smile, as if winning something on me.

"What guy?"

When he recalled it, his face looked unsure for a second. "Some dude with a mask." I'm gonna kill that man.

"_Kakashi..._" I growled. He let them in? Could he not tell we didn't _want_ them in the house from my little panic session at the front door?

As my mind invented various ways of getting back at my step-father, Sasuke peered over my shoulder and across the room to something, eyeing the orange corsage. Seeing so, his eyes widened as his memory clicked to the previous day.

_Sasuke looked at the orange corsage sitting on his kitchen table. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"_

_"You give it to your date," his mother said, though she already knew her son knew what it was for. She fixed his tie for him, a warm smile set on her face._

_"You don't know, Mom? Sasuke doesn't have a date," Itachi mentioned, passing by on his way to the fridge. An unknown but present glare was shot towards him by the younger brother._

_Mikoto Uchiha merely laughed, straightening her son's tie a little more. "Either way it's really pretty. Why don't you just give it to the girl you dance with? I'm sure she'll love it."_

_"It's fine mom," Sasuke said with an assuring smile._

_"If you won't take it I will," Itachi taunted, walking up behind their mother. "Maybe I'll even give it to that pink-haired girl from before."_

_Mixed messages were sent from Sasuke to Itachi, one of saying 'shut up' and 'you better not'._

_Mikoto, not noticing the violent inner battle between er sons made some last minor adjustments before stepping back to see her handsome son, ready for the Spring Formal. "All set," she said, content. With one last smile from Sasuke, he set out to leave the house, leaving behind the corsage._

_After the whole episode of drama that happened that night at the hospital with me, Sasuke had returned home - late of course. Surprisingly the lights were still on, which he didn't find too suspicious. Just as he thought he found his mother, cleaning the kitchen floors with a broom._

_Seeing her son having returned home, her face lit up and she rushed to Sasuke, hugging him. Sasuke laughed a little, a rare sight to anyone besides his mother. "Sorry I'm home late. The guys and I had business somewhere."_

_Trusting her son with ease, she released her arms and looked at Sasuke. "As long as you're alright. Itachi assured me you would, but I thought I'd clean up a bit and wait for you."_

_"You didn't have to do that. You should be asleep by now. It's like, one in the morning." Sasuke walked around his mother to get some leftovers from the counter, but he noticed the corsage no longer there. "What'd you do with the flower by the way? You can keep it if you want."_

_"Nah. I let Itachi have it," she notified, returning to her sweeping._

At first Sasuke didn't think much of knowing Itachi had the corsage. He probably was was going to give it to his own girlfriend or someone, but seeing it there, now, on MY desk, Sasuke could only imagine what Itachi was doing. "What's that?" Sasuke asserted.

"What's what?" I watched Sasuke walk around me and without my permission towards my desk. It was almost empty except for school supplies and my manga book, but I noticed him look at the boxed flower near it. Suddenly I remembered what Kakashi had told me this morning. "H-Hey what are you doing?"

"Where'd you get this?" he ordered, holding the box sideways and letting the flower drift to the left.

"Aah!" I don't know why but at that instant I snatched the box back from Sasuke, not wanting such a nice looking flower falter too soon due to being shaken around too much. But, then again, if he didn't know why it was here, it couldn't be him who gave it to me.

Ah... well... that's good.

"What's with you?"

"Don't touch it!" I cringed, holding the box carefully in my arms. For a fraction of a second I imagined it was probably my real prince charming who had delivered the corsage, an anonymous, _normal_ guy who's _not_ Sasuke. "The petals will fall off quicker if you shake it around too much!"

"What?" I didn't blame him for acting so surprised with me. How I even got so protective of a flower from a stranger was beyond me, but, I did what I did. "Just give it."

"No!"

Outside, the rest of the group eavesdropping could only imagine what the two enemies were doing behind the locked doors. From what they've gathered so far, they appeared to be arguing about something. And now sounds of crashing could be heard from what they could tell. "You think they're fighting?" Ino asked, pondering with her finger under her chin.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged.

"Get off of me, Uchiha, you're heavy!"

"Listen to me will ya!""

"Or not...?" Naruto faltered.

The game of keep away in a decently large room such as this proved difficult for me in my part. Sasuke obviously had more muscle, and longer limbs if that counted. I never contemplated why he would want the flower, but from primal instinct I tried to keep it from him. "Why are you doing this anyway!"

"I don't have to explain to you!"

While he had height, I at least had maneuvering thought it was easily countered by Sasuke. He was about to get it actually, until the box slipped from my hand while it was outstretched upwards (I had forgotten I'm not very tall) And just like that, the corsage in a box flew a few short inches behind me, and down into the back corner of the narrow spot between my wardrobe and my desk. The curtain from the window lined down the small separation, as both Sasuke and I froze in odd positions from when we were trying to reach possession of the box before it, uh, fell.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I said, only for Sasuke to let go of my wrists and us turn around. It was a very narrow spot, but the box seemed reachable. The two of us peered over it. "This is your fault," I murmured.

"What?" Sasuke sent a returning glare. "If you had just given it to me it wouldn't be down there."

"Why would you want it anyway?"

Sasuke groaned, standing back up straight. "Whatever, just help me get it."

"No why should I?"

"Because that's mine and I want it back."

"No it's mine. My dad said someone dropped it off here for me so it's mine."

The word _Itachi_ came to mind again for Sasuke, who suppressed the urgae to groan in front of me. "My brother sent it here."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask me how because I don't know why, but my mom bought it for me to give a girl thinking I had a date to Spring Formal." He frowned, trying not to look me in the eye. "That bastard Itachi brought it here for God knows why, but I want it back."

"But... why?"

The eyes that once held anger had suddenly disappeared, or had it before and I hadn't noticed. "I don't like my mom buying unneccesary things for me okay?" ...Huh? "If I wasn't going to use it I thought she might as well keep it for herself."

My mind said 'aw', but my consciousness said shut up Sakura. I sighed, finding myself stuck between two hard places: pride or being nice to a total stranger. "I guess it can't be helped." I threw away my look and tried to think of how to get to the corsage. "You think you can move the dresser or the desk?"

At that, Sasuke surprisingly walked to try and pull the desk, while I tried the same with the dresser. And of course, neither would budge. I wondered if my insane mother had glued them to the floor, which seemed like a true possibility. She probably thought I would throw away the furniture out the window, which as of now didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment.

"Okay maybe you can't," I struggled before giving up.

"Go reach for it then."

I was about to yell at him for ordering me around, but I kept it inside and just did as he said. I've never met Sasuke's mom, but any woman kind enough to buy her son a corsage for his date sounded really nice - much nicer compared to mine. So for the sake of the woman-stranger, I bent over between the desk and wardrobe. "It's under the curtain. It's covering the box." I was feeling it at the tip of my finger.

"Then take it off."

Another anime vein. "I know that."

"What did he say?" Naruto whispered with an estranged expression, only his ear pressed against the door.

"I heard 'take it off'," Shikamaru stated truthfully. "But that's just me."

Feeling a strain on my shoulder I got back up. "My arm's too short."

"So?"

Is he _trying_ to piss me off? "So go use _your_ arm!"

He scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Because it's long?" I stated. By the look on his face I could tell he was toying with me. "You want the flower or not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved me out of the way, nearly making me fall. My mouth hung open before by instinct, courtesy of Ino, I kicked Sasuke's ankle, earning a groan from him while I suppressed a content smirk.

"Agh!" he gritted, holding his ankle. Did I kick it that hard? "What the hell?"

"Next time don't shove me," I lectured. "Now just go already?"

"Sure you don't wanna kick me a second time?" he joked while I mocked him from behind, mouthing the same words again. Honestly I felt really immature, and so would he, I believe. But hey, this was kind of... fun? I noticed him send me one more wary look to make sure I couldn't kick him a second time, then afterwards reaching his arm in. With the curtain moved, he could feel the box, but it would easily slip from his grasp. "Damn it's so tight...!"

"Then push deeper," I scolded, going to the right side of the desk to watch.

By now, both Ino and Naruto had their ears pressed against the door, mimicking each other's poses. "You're hearing what I'm hearing right?" Ino asked, to which Naruto nodded with an uneasy enthusiasm.

"Guys this is insane," Shikamaru frowned in disapproval. He sighed upon seeing the two blonds wouldn't budge. "I hope Sakura opens the door and you two fall."

"Shhh!" Naruto hushed.

Sasuke gave a look, seeing me just standing there watching for my enjoyment. "You could at least help." I rolled my eyes. "Just try and pull the desk would you?"

"Fine," I gave in. While he tried to reach for the small box, I tried to pull the desk away, without much result despite the effort. And believe me, I was putting in effort. One day, I'm seriously going to ask my mom how she made my furniture so unmoveable. While I was struggling, I noticed Sasuke's calm face as he tried to reach for the box. "Are you even trying?" I lectured him.

"You think you have the easier job?" he yelled at me. "My arm isn't exactly fit for this kind of thing."

"Well go deeper then!"

"What do you think I'm doing!"

"Apparently not much," I murmured.

"What'd you say?" he asked with a vein.

"Just shut up and try harder!"

With Naruto and Ino pressing their ears against the doors, Kiba was trying to look through the peep hole between them, obviously not seeing very much besides a blurred image.

"You can't blame them for being curious," Neji told a skeptic Shikamaru.

"I know," he admitted. Errie sounds of their two friends' heavy breathing and groaning would sound suspicious to anyone, especially when complimented with the quotings that they could hear. "Just what the hell are they doing in there?"

I meanwhile had managed to move the desk a little, maybe even a centimeter, but I moved it somewhat at least. Sasuke however didn't seem to have much change in his current position. "Almost got it..." he told me, wearing that annoying calm face while mine was otherwise filled with pain and annoyment.

"I'm so happy for you," I gritted through my teeth. I stopped trying to pull the desk, deciding to give my arms a short break. "That's it, this thing's not moving."

"Then try pushing the dresser."

My face blanked. First the desk, and now the wardrobe dresser? Deciding not to argue, I marched over to his left side, not knowing how to push the dresser with Sasuke standing there. In the end, I had managed to achieve a position where I was in between the dresser and Sasuke, using my back to push. "And, go!" I marked, actually feeling the dresser moving. I grinned to myself, turning side ways to use my arm. "Are you getting it or what?"

"Just a bit longer," he replied, feeling his fingers hold a firm grasp on the box. Both of our efforts were materialized into these sounds the _others_ outside were clearly misinterpreting.

Neji sweatdropped, seeing all of his companions against the door, Shikamaru having joined them even. He sat to the left of Naruto, sitting with his back against the door while facing away from it, motionless. But nonetheless, he had a bettering hearing range up close. "These guys..." Neji said aloud.

"Almost...!"

"Can I take another break please?"

"No just a little longer...!"

"Sasuke I can't-!"

"If I let go before I pull this up I'm gonna start charging you for your skateboard lessons!"

Shikamaru's face had distorted beyond that of the guys. "What in the name of..."

"I'm gonna kill that Uchiha!" both Ino and Naruto recited with inflamed eyes.

Kiba snickered, sill not getting any clear view through the keyhole. "Ah but it's finally getting good!"

While Neji watched, clearly embarrassed, he saw a white-haired man walk up to the group - the same white haired masked man that let them in. Neji noticed him first, but then the distraught teens against his daughter's door. "And what do we have here?" he greeted, holding a book in his hand.

Pushing the dresser suddenly became the most difficult job in the world. It wouldn't budge anymore, and Sasuke had finally grabbed the box but couldn't pull his arm up. Idiot. Against Sasuke's wishes, I stopped trying and relaxed my muscles, only to do one last barge towards the said dresser.

"One, two, three!"

With that I slammed into the side of the wardrobe, accidentally... uh.. knocking it over. As it began to fall sideways, the glass vase that rested at the tall top of the wardrobe tilted over as well. Falling right above my head, my eyes widened from being caught off guard.

Sasuke had managed to release his arm and retrieve the corsage, but upon seeing the vase about to fall over my head, the last thing I expected to _ever_ happen in the history of this room just... happened.

"AGH!"

"AHHH!"

I had fallen over, Sasuke's arm over my back after we dived to the floor. The vase had fallen over and shattered, obviously. The yellow and blue flowers were scattered in the wet puddle where the water from inside the vase poured over. I could even feel a majority of the spill on my shirt, but luckily no broken glass anywhere. Simotaneously, Sasuke and I both lifted out heads, then looking back to see what had happened. The wardrobe of ball gowns was fallen over on the floor, and the shards of the vase thankfully rested in one place near away from us.

With a sigh of relief, I dropped my forehead on the carpet flooring. "All this for a stupid flower," I muttered.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." As if just realizing the strange and awkward moment now, the two of us jumped away from each other and scurried back to our feet. "So you get the flower?"

Sasuke stood up, corsage-box in hand. "Yeah I g-" He stopped mid-sentence upon turning around, seeing me. My shirt had been soaked from the vase water, and by the looks of it had become transparent in doing so.

Instead of screaming when realizing he was starring, I merely covered up my chest with my arms and turned sideways, hiding the upset look on my face. "Don't stare!"

"I wasn't."

I scoffed. "You're unbelievable sometimes you know that..." Turning my head back I realized Sasuke suddenly up close to me, giving me that look again, inspecting me. This was similar to when we were in his office for the first time, but, of course, under different circumstances. With him so close, the nervousness of it all caused my heart to start beating faster, quicker in pace. "W-What are you doing?"

Surprisingly he only chuckled, and, smiled? He lifted his hand and with the tips of his fingers felt a drab of a hair strange in front of my face.

"It got quiet..." Kiba whispered.

"I know..." Ino agreed.

"Haha... Wow."

"What are you laughing at?"

"You Haruno who else? You're so wet."

A slap (on his hand apparently). "Don't touch me there it feels weird!" He was merely trying to mess up my cold wet hair, but the others, well, you know.

"What in the world...?" Naruto uttered.

"Stop it!" Unable to suppress it, my laughter escaped as Sasuke tried reaching for my moist hair again. While my arm covered my chest, my other hand was busy trying to swat away his hand as he continued to try to mess up my head. Surprisingly the awkwardness had faded away, despite my see-through shirt. And for a change we were, actually enjoying each other's company, _with_ each other. Apparently all it took was a broken vase and a ruined wardrobe closet. "Cut it out!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The next thing I knew, the locked doors miraculously flew open, and as a result a pile of teens collided with my floor. Due to their sudden appearance, when I turned around my footing slipped from the water-soaked carpet. Then as a result I had ended up falling down as well, somehow pulling Sasuke with me for the count.

Neji and Kakashi stepped forward behind their fallen companions, and when the entire group looked up, they saw none other that their two missing friends, Sasuke and me. We were lying on the floor, Sasuke at the bottom with me over him. My see through shirt and the transparency of it all was pressed painfully against Sasuke's chest, at which everyone froze and were unable to respond to, even me due to being paralyzed and unable to provide reaction on my own behalf.

"You know," Kakashi started, interrupting the long-ended silence. "This doesn't really look like a very good impression for father of this house."

Naruto's head shot up and back. "Y-You're Sakura's father?" Naruto's expression quickly spread to just about everyone present. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Sasuke, then me.

What just... happened.

Reality happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. The 'Dad's 1st Impression' Pt2

**DECEMBER!**

**Gah, I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. School work's been piling up a lot and lots of drama lately with me and my best friend. Hi first break up with his girlfriend, I got depressed after family divorce, we stopped talking for a while and then he saved me from drowning so... then I got the urge to write more stories, oddly enough for a reaction.**

**Things are getting better now I guess, so I'll be working on this story some more for the rest of the weekend as a distraction. Don't expect another update within the next week or two but you never know, right?**

* * *

><p>In the parlor room near the ballroom, one of the only other secluded rooms of the mansion, each of the five boys were seated, waiting. Shikamaru was seated on the bench of a black grand piano, while Naruto paced back and forth in front of an un-lit fireplace that smelled nonetheless of smoke. Kiba was playing fetch with his dog, throwing a plastic pear from the fruit bowl on the table. And Neji and Sasuke were seated on the green and gold furnished couch, Sasuke stubbornly keeping away any contact from any of his friends' eyes.<p>

The guys' explanation of what they _thought_ happened clearly contradicted what really happened when Sasuke explained his side of the story. However in the end after our collision from our fall, Sasuke had wound up with a nose bleed. He hadn't had a nose bleed in so long he almost forgot how it used to be so common for him when he was little and around girls.

Having one now was no different, but for some reason it hurt his pride, and his mindset that I, Sakura Haruno, was supposed to mean nothing to him. But as a result, two small tissue objects were given to him to stop the nose bleed, not that he was enjoying any of it.

Silence filled the parlor room, encircling with the first-time awkwardness as well. And so to break the said silence, Kiba spoke up in an unsure tone. "...So what did her boobs feel like?" All looks were directed towards the Inuzuka now, Sasuke's being the most intense. "Right right, wrong time."

"And all this for a stupid corsage..." Shikamaru continued.

"That's what Haruno said," Sasuke sighed, sitting back.

Shortly afterwards, the man who had escorted them down there in the first place appeared through the doorway - the white haired masked man. Naruto's pacing stopped as he slowly swiveled in another direction to avoid the masked man's gaze.

You think a white-haired man wearing a mask would merely make a guy look like a joke, but in this case, it made him look all the more intimidating. "So, you boys," Kakashi began in an unsualy calm tone. "You're acquaintances of my daughter huh?"

"Um..." For once, Naruto was left speechless. Perhaps it would've been better if he didn't say 'um' in the first place.

"No no I don't wanna go in there!" I begged as Ino pushed me in shortly after Kakashi appeared. Seeing all the guys in this room, I had to admit it really felt like a dream, so unreal. And now Kakashi, 'my oh-so-threatening-father' was going to talk to us. I didn't know whether to he happy the guys were scared or if I should be scared. Even Ino seemed a bit hesitent about all this despite her PUSHING me through the door.

"Now that we're all here, let's chat," Kakashi began, closing his book while Ino and I took seats on another couch, far from any of the guys. They had all practically seen me shirtless. Transparent white shirt meant no difference to me. "And just for the record you guys, Sakura and I had a little talk of our own upstairs. About your, 'agreement' so to say."

Searching their faces was somewhat amusing, though I showed no enjoyment in the matter. The word 'busted' comes to mind.

"Let's make sure I got this straight. My daughter's running home late and ends up crashing into him." Kakashi pointed at the only blond boy in the room. "As a result you all try to corner her into training for this skateboard tournament since you no longer can not in agreement that Sasuke Uchiha would be Sakura's fake fiance for her sixteenth birthday..."

"Uh... yeah," Kiba admitted, none of the boys able to muster up anything else.

But then the whole world, no, _my_ whole world, twisted upside down within the next two seconds.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well I agree with you boys one hundred percent."

Ino and I, our faces faltered then and there. "_Huh_."

"Hold up a sec," Shikamaru interrupted, leaning forwards from the piano bench. "You mean, you're okay that we blackmailed your daughter, forced ourselves _into_ your house, and let Sasuke see your daughter shirtless."

"I had a shirt!" I defended with a red tint to my face. Sasuke's, too.

"I'm totally fine with it."

"Kakashi!"

He turned around towards me and Ino. "You got yourself into this mess. It's up to you to get out of it." Wasn't I the one who said that before? "Besides, you got something good out of it. You've got your mother of your back for a while and you and I both know that's good for the both of us."

"Way to take their side, Mr. H," Ino frowned with a estranged and secretly betrayed look.

"Wow." Sasuke summarized. All under an hour, he had done all this, and managed to get my so called dad on his side. He smirked, well enough to pull the two clogs in his nose out now that his nosebleed had stopped. "Looks like you're still cornered, Haruno."

"You shut up you ruined my room!" I yelled across. This can _not_ be happening to me.

"So, does this mean we can leave with Sakura now?" Naruto asked first. "Cause like we uh, still need to practice." Similar to the others, Naruto still felt somewhat intimidated by the man, even resulting to _asking_ him to take his daughter.

"Normally I'd say yes." You have lost all my respect, Kakashi. "But at the moment Sakura isn't allowed to leave the house." Thank heavens. "As you've probably noticed, the house is under pre-preparation for Sakura's sixteenth birthday ball, and along with that there's an instructor waiting in the sitting room."

"There's a what now?" I asked him.

"Your dance instructor," Kakashi repeated, almost happy to say so if it wasn't for his hidden sarcasm. "You and I both know you don't know how to ballroom dance. As a result your mother hired him to teach you."

"I'd rather be dragged off to skateboard," I answered honestly.

At that, the parlor room door opened and in came another man, probably Kakashi's age, though he looked relatively young the way he presented himself. "Speak of the devil," Kakashi said. "Guys, this is Masuya, Sakura's ballroom dance instructor."

The blond girl behind me melted into happiness. "He looks so hot...!"

"Ino..."

"So this is where you lot's been hiding." Instantly he eyed me, probably recognizing me for my pink hair. "And you must be Kana's daughter. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Haruno heiress." With his polite and well mannered greeting, he took my hand and kissed the top of it, reminding me of where I was. I'm not in school, I'm at home. And the guys are here too... seeing me... at home. The man Masuya looked to Kakashi. "If you don't mind we should begin practice now. The sooner we start the quicker we get it over with."

Kakashi wasn't even looking, already reading that annoying book of his. "She's all yours," he replied without as much of a glance, waving his hand even.

"Come then, I have a dress waiting for you in the foyer."

"W-W-Wait! Hold on a sec Kakashi!" And just like that I was being dragged off by a man saying he'll teach me how to dance to old people music. The humiliation suffered all in one day, and it's not even half over.

"How cruel..." Naruto uttered, eyeing Kakashi with a suspicious look.

"Crule yes, but I'm sure she'll be just fine. She's endured this for many years. It won't make much of a difference now." Kakashi turned. "So, now that all the explanations are out of the way, who are you all anyway?"

Ino sweatdropped in the background. "He didn't even know their names...?"

Naruto suddenly straightened up. Being the only one standing, Kakashi had looked to him first. "N-Naruto Uzumaki, sir!"

"I told you, we're at a mansion not a military base," Sasuke remarked, only to earn a look from Naruto.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, menatly recording the names. Akamaru had run up to Kakashi, holding the plastic pear in his mouth. Kakashi eyed him for a second before the suddenly nervous Kiba came up, taking his dog away from the man's feet.

"Sorry about that," Kiba apologized, taking the fruit from Akamaru's mouth.

"No, let him have it," Kakashi allowed. "We obviously won't be using it any time soon."

At that, Kiba smiled. "Kiba Inzuka. And this is Akamaru."

Kakashi knelt down, petting Akamaru's small head. "It's very nice to meet you," he said happily, but then suddenly looking up with a death stare towards Kiba. "You were the one eyeing Sakura when her shirt was wet, weren't you."

All color had drained from the Inuzuka's face, while Naruto snickered in the background.

The brunette's pervertedness was just about to be paid back for, until Kakashi continued. "You'll grow out of it someday," Kakashi smiled.

Naruto's eyes bugged as his mouth hung open. "That's it?" he exclaimed.

"He's a very lax guy," Ino mentioned.

Kakashi then straightened back up, and his attention was drawn to the piano. "And you?"

"Shikamaru Nara," he replied, with much less tension than Naruto obviously.

"Nara," Kakashi repeated. "Your father works in the medical field doesn't he." Kakashi received an odd look from Shikamaru. "Old people have connections you know." Afterwards, he came to notice Neji near the corner of the couch. "And I think I know you. You're Neji, Hyugga, am I right?"

He nodded. "Yes sir."

Kakashi nodded back in reply. "The Harunos do business with your family." And finally, Kakashi looked at the black-haired boy sitting on the other side of the said couch. Stepping forward, Kakashi made it as far as the opposite end of the coffee table. "And last but not least, nose-bleed boy." The nick name obviously flared up Naruto into crying hysterics behind, while Sasuke sent a glare up at the man. Kakashi leaned forward, his book tucked away once more. "I may agree that Sakura needs to learn some lessons, but that doesn't mean I won't defend her when I have to." Sasuke's face remained unchanged, un-intimidated. "So, your name?"

"... Sasuke Uchiha," he finally replied, feeling off ends with the father of his enemy. It was an odd place to be, you have to admit, of all places.

"Are you done?" Ino questioned the man with crossed arms, an impatient look on her face. The guys simultaneously wondered how Ino was able to converse with the serious-seeming man so informally. So casually. Then it dawned upon most that it was because Ino had known me longer.

"Pretty much," Kakashi replied. He then made his way over to the door, stopping just before leaving. "Well, despite all that's happened today, you're all welcome to watch Sakura learn to ballroom dance."

"You're okay with that?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He wondered if the invitation was a trap of some sort.

"Of course." Kakashi pulled out his book again. "Well, later."

This rather blunt goodbye left the teens sitting behind dumbstruck, or in Naruto's case stood. How everything had played out so easily still seemed impossible, especilally with a decent turn out such as this. "Sakura's dad is... interesting," Naruto finalized.

"Are you kidding? That guy's hilarious," Shikamaru actually smiled, causing a few intent glares. "I wouldn't mind turning out like that one day. A sarcastic, bitter, middle-aged man."

"Sounds like you got a lot goin' for you," Ino remarked to the teen.

"Still, they don't appear to look a like," Neji noticed, then looking to Ino as if she would know why. Then everybody else followed. "Does Sakura get her appearance from her mom?"

Ino wondered how to answer this, but didn't hesitate for too long. "More or less yeah," she nodded, her temperament simmering down suddenly. "Kakashi isn't Sakura's real dad," she mentioned with a second thought, and at that the ears of the boys perked up, waiting to hear her continue. "I don't know if she's told you guys or not, but her parents divorced when she was little. Kakashi's the step dad."

"No joke?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whimpered on his lap, and Kiba petted him in an attempt to sooth the puppy.. "Wow, that's harsh - her dad leavin' and all."

"She's not that upset about it to tell the truth." Ino glanced down. "She rarely ever thinks about it really. Maybe never. And believe it or not she really does like Kakashi. But... there are times when she will just think about it and do who knows what." From one side to another, Ino's serious stare returned, and she eyed at all of the guys before her. "Therefore don't you _dare_ bring this up to her, you hear!"

"Then why'd you tell us anyway?" Shikamaru pestered with a sweatdrop.

With the new conversation going on, Sasuke was the only one left mute, left to think about what had just been said in their plain company. A lost father, at a young age. Sasuke's always wondered what kind of connection he and I had, whether it be an opposite-hate thing or a love of winning over the other. But that one detail, being fatherless, it stuck to him somehow. What he could comprehend for the past few years was that Sakura Haruno was the richest teenager in school, in secret anyway. But it never occured to him that she didn't have a father. He knew where these thoughts were leading, so he tried to stray away from any emotions of pity, or sympathy.

"Whatever," Ino finished gruffly to Shikamaru. "Anyway, why don't we all head into the ballroom and watch Sakura. Could be kind of fun watching her."

"Won't she be kind of embarrassed with us around watching?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Of course! That's why we're going!"

Naruto broke down into another sweatdrop. "I don't get you at all."

And so, the gang all got up and followed Ino out of the parlor and back into the marble tiled main room. Sakura was no where in sight, except for Kakashi and the man Masuya standing by a vanity table with golden carved arms. A small cd player was set atop of it, presumably for the music. Kakashi looked back upon hearing the multiple footsteps entering the room. "Ah, about time you guys came out of there."

"No thanks to you," Ino glared. The masked man had his strange intentions, one of them wanting to scare the living wits out of everyone. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's changing into a dress at the moment," Masuya smiled, merely making Ino melt at the sight which hadn't gone unnoticed by the guys in company. He then glanced over the blond and to the crowd of five behind her. "None of you wouldn't happen to be the fiance would you? Sakura needs a dance partner to work with," he said as he worked with the cd player.

Almost unanimously every pair of eyes within the small group centered around Sasuke, to see if he would say anything. Apparently not. Thankfully for him, Kakashi remained quiet, too.

Before Masuya could respond to the silence, the sound of high heels stepping into the room adverted his attention across the ballroom, and from the opposite corridor he caught me. "There she is."

All eyes had glanced up to where I was. My hands nervously clutched each other at my waist as I glided in with my dress, its bottom ruffles just touching the floor. Compared to most normal dresses my mother made me wear, this one specifically was the most uncomfortable. And not for the materials or how tight it was - though it kind of was - but because of the top of the dress, which by the way seemed to have cleavage as it's main prospect. It had no straps and before I had the nerve to walk into the room, I kept pulling it back up over my chest whenever I could feel it drift down. Who designed this thing anyway?

As I walked as slowly as ever, I kept the edges of my arms unconsciously against the sides of the dress to keep it from falling. An un-confident and nervous grin made it way upon my lips, but it started to falter when I saw the guys there behind Ino. _What are they still doing here_? I panicked in my mind.

But by the looks of it, they seemed as shocked as I was when I saw the dress. Neji's eyes reasonably opened up a little more in shock while Shikamaru narrowed his eyebrows, reasonably surprised. Naruto's face right now was the most readable, or rather open-mouthed and gaping at this unbelieving sight. Kiba, of course strangely pleased, the perve. Sasuke however, I couldn't exactly read him as well as the others. He's not, surprised, is he? Red?

"I'm the fiance!" Kiba instantly volunteered with a raised arm, only to receive an elbow from Shikamaru and his arm quickly went back down.

"Um, is this dress really necessary?" I asked the dance instructor. "It's kind of... heavy."

"But this is just what you need for practice," Masuya said, taking his finger under my chin and lifting my face. "If you can dance in uncomfortable dress then you'll be prepared for whatever your mother throws at you."

"I, guess that's understandable but-"

"Then let's get started." His finger flew to the cd player and the all to familiar genre of classical music played in the background. Piano and strings, all assorted into a ballad that I was unfamiliar to. Masuya took my waist and hand and whisked me away to the center of the room, practically lifting me off my feet. And just for the record, I have no idea what I'm doing. I noticed oncoming stares from the others at the corner of the room a I plainly tried to ignore them.

"He's pretty forward," Naruto said skeptically. "You think she knows anything about what she's doing out there?" The panicked look on my distant face and my clumsy trips around Masuya only received welcoming stares of embarrassment and sweatdrops. "Guess not."

"Still..." Ino stared at the dancers, twirling in each other's hold, one more uncomfortable than the other. "For once I don't like her dress. And I like all of her dresses!"

"I'll say," Kiba grinned in otherwise approval. "Her boobs look like they're about to fall out of the dress."

"Her dad's right here you know," Sasuke reminded.

"The boy's right though," Kakashi agreed as he kept his eyes to his book, only to earn complete and utter stares of disbelief from everybody. What kind of father was he, was the common question.

"Just sway to the music," Masuya told me, though it wasn't exactly the most advising of words for me.

My steps felt foreign and my hands felt clammy. Everything felt wrong about what I was doing despite his instructions, not to mention how _emotionally_ uncomfortable I was after the last hour's events. Going from transparent shirt to a hooker's ballroom gown wasn't really my idea of classy dancing. "You know the hands-on kind of learning really isn't my thing," I tried to reason with a carefree fake laugh. "You know, they have tutorials on the Internet. Maybe I could learn later because I really gotta-"

Suddenly his grip around my waist tightened, and I felt myself be pulled closer. Our holding hands become more attached. Locked. The man's face so close to mine felt utterly uncomfortable and not to mention awkward. "You aren't intimidated by me, are you...?" he whispered.

'_Great. Another deranged nutcase to add to my problems._'

Unintentionally my face turned red, but by then I had let go of his hand, not meaning he he'd let go of mine. I tried to struggle out of Masuya's grip around me but to an unquestionable failed attempt, I felt him twirl me around still, making it appear as if my struggle was just another dance routine. "You aren't allowed to leave until you learn, Sakura," he whispered, close to my ear.

With the music we swayed to it's orchestral rhythm, and being so close to Masuya, I felt his leg brush up against mine in an uncomfortable manner, and I could feel him intentionally push his chest harder against mine for a better feel of my bust. My mother didn't know she hired a pervert to teach her daughter ball room dancing, did she.

The stupid dress won't let me kick him, dangit. "P-Please let go now," I ordered politely, not bothering to even fake smile, but his pull on my back waist began to hurt now, and if not worse my dress began to slip at the front despite it being pressed against this stranger's chest. The awkwardness on my part was being played out pretty obviously, so where the hell was Kakashi! When I noticed the man glance down at my just barely hidden chest and he went to inconspicuously place a kiss at my collarbone, I shut my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU CREEP I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

Then, just like magic, I felt nothing - nothing but the swift air around me and the faded sound of a grasp. Opening my previously shut eyes, the sight before me surprised so much more than this man's actions it was almost... really a dream.

Masuya and I were now at least five feet apart. I was being held from behind by Naruto I think, and Kiba stood protectively in front of me. Then a little further away Masuya was being held back by Neji and Shikamaru, his ruined dress shirt being held by Sasuke's fist. It all happened so quickly. So suddenly. It was happening, wasn't it?

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked in an unusually serious yet concerned tone.

I was still rendered speechless, so all I could muster up was a simple nod. "U-Uhuh."

"That's too bad," Kiba joked, cracking his neck as Akamaru at his feet growled ahead. "If you were hurt somehow that would've given us all the more reason to mess up the bastard." He glanced behind to Naruto and me. "But I guess it's still good you're alright."

"But that still doesn't give him much of an excuse to get out of this," Neji stated, his fingers painfully on a pressure point behind the man while Shikamaru kept a hold on the instructor's arms behind him.

Shikamaru gave another trademark sigh, but he also looked impresively annoyed, almost enough to match that of Sasuke's normally. "I can deal with Kiba, but its troublesome scum like you that make me sick."

Sasuke lifted the man's shirt higher, the casual looking man now suddenly cowardice and afraid, of Sasuke. "When a girl says to let go," Sasuke growled. "The you let the fuck go." No sooner than that, the sound of Sasuke's knuckle making contact with Masuya's jaw echoed throughout the room. The man was dropped on the floor with a forming bruise on his face.

Did, that just really happen? These things only happen in dramas. There's no sensible way it could really happen.

Kakashi's shadow then loomed over the defeated man. Kakashi's eyes looked relatively the same compared to the fumes coming from the guys, but what he said was just as blowing. "I suggest you go now," Kakashi smiled. "And don't even think about coming back." His tone sounded inappropriately casual, but he meant what he meant, and I wondered whether to thank Kakashi or to reprehend him for making his threat so late into the scene.

Nonetheless, I made a small smile and released by held in breath. "Wow..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stood in my bedroom, pulling down my third shirt of the day over my torso. The water and the vase were still present, not having been cleaned up yet what with everything that's been happening. After the rather quick incident downstairs, Ino helped me to my bedroom for a decent change in clothes. I had overheard Kakashi saying how happy he was that all the prep-work for the party preparation (if that makes sense, prep for the preparation) was done, and he filed all of the worker people out of the house. Come to think about it, I barely saw any of them, let alone noticed them. Then again, I haven't exactly been around my house enough today to notice.

While I was looking into my mirror, I heard a soft knock outside my door, then before I could say come in I saw Sasuke enter anyway. Of course. "Hey," I greeted unenthusiastically. "Let me guess, the others sent you up here to check on me."

"You know me so well," he with with the expected sarcasm. After combing through my tangled hair once with my hand, I turned to face Sasuke, who suprisingly was trying to avoid my gaze. Figures.

"So uh," I found myself looking down. "Thanks, for back there."

"The guy was a creep."

"You say that like you guys aren't." I mutttered that to myself, though I could plainly see he had heard me. No shame present. "Oh, I almost forgot." I picked up the boxed corsage resting back on my desk, holding it out to Sasuke. "Here. You wanted this didn't you?" About two or three petals had fallen off of the orange flower inside the box. "A few petals fell off earlier but I'm sure your mom will still like it."

He took the box and looked at it for a minute before setting his arm back down. "Thanks."

"Wow, a 'thank you' for Sasuke Uchiha. Anything else you wanna surprise me wtih?"

"Don't press your luck," he frowned, but through that short conversation I had found myself once again trying to supress my smile to no luck. Same with Sasuke. "Anyway uh, the guys and I will probably be leaving after this."

"Swell," I cheered, not knowing whether to be happy they'd finally be leaving. "Anyway at least help me pick up the broken glass. It's the least you could do after today."

Before I could give him a chance to object, I went to the closet/mini bedroom to get my plastic bin for the glass shards. Nonetheless looking back I saw him actually picking them up without a complaint. Maybe he isn't useless afterall. I came over and set the trash bin beside us as I tried to pick up the rest. The water on the floor would dry out eventually.

While I was picking up some glass beside the desk, I noticed a somewhat moist piece of paper that had begun to wrinkle from the dried water. Curiously I picked it up and unfolded the note. After reading it, an automatic vein popped up on my head and I snapped towards Sasuke's direction. "So it was from you!" I accused with a glare, that lier.

"What? Give me that." He had swipped it out of my fingers before I could say otherwise, and reading it, the same expression came upon Sasuke with the same anime vein. "That guy..."

_'Sakura, I hope you like the corsage. I left it at home but I thought it'd look beautiful on you anyway. - Sasuke'_

Sasuke's glare only intensified by annoyment. "He even tried mimicing my handwriting, the bastard."

"Itachi?" I guessed.

He crumpled the note and threw it into the trash with the rest of the broken glass bits. "Just forget that ever happened."

"Right..." We both resumed cleaning up the mess before I felt him stare at me again. I ignored it for a few seconds before it finally got to me. "What is it?"

"You're acting normally," he said as if to insult me. "So you cry when I touch you but you're just fine around strange older guys."

That did sound kind of off. "You guys took care of it, didn't you? It doesn't matter now how I react or what I do." I ignored his scoff, too. "Besides... I'm kind of used to hanging around people like that. Hanging around my mom and her business, I usually had to endure meeting a lot of obnoxious people before learning to just deal with it." Carefully I swept up a few tiny shards in the corner. "Then meeting you guys was no different. You're as annoying, obnoxious, and as idiotic as any rich man, but I've learned to tolerate you guys beause I kind of have no choice in the matter."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Nope," I assured. "Just ranting, I guess. I'll talk to Ino sometimes but she doesn't really listen, and then she'll just try and cheer me up instead of actually helping me out." I picked up a big piece of the broken vase. It was a shame it was broken now. It was a one-of-a-kind work of art Mom had won in an auction, but I don't think it would matter if I broke it. And with that I threw it into the trash, too. "I hate it when my mom tells me to do things and thinks I'll just go along with it. It's like she thinks I don't have a life." I paused for a second. "Okay, maybe I don't have a life. But maybe if I just had some spare time, I could manage to find one."

I threw away the rest of the shards in my hands, then one of them just had to jab into my skin and cut it down along the way. I yelped quietly before shaking my hand from the prick. When I got a good look at it, I noticed a small scratch. "Shoot..." Bringing the side of my hand to my mouth I tried to clean away the tiny lines of blood, as if it would stop the bleeding. Obviously that wasn't working out for me.

"Are you really that clumsy?"

"Shut up!"

He couldn't help but give a sigh of pity. Now what was he going to do?

Holding my bleeding hand with my other, I noticed Sasuke reach around his wrist and untie a white cloth, like a hankerchief or something of the sort. After shaking it to loosen it's wrinkled state, he flattened it into a line and forced my hand towards him, handing me the white cloth. "Here," he said stubornly, returning my bleeding hand.

I noticed some of the blood begin to stain the pretty white hankerchief. "But-"

"Just start wrapping it around the cut before you make it any worse," he ordered without a straight stare. Instead he got himself back up and began to walk towards the exit of my room with the orange corsage in hand, leaving me sitting on the floor. There was only about one or two glass pieces left and I assume he thought I would get them myself. Before he could close my door, I noticed him stop for a minute, to say something. "You can give it back another time," he added lasty. And just like that, he had shut the door without a goodbye.

I was left sitting in the setting sunlight from my window before shaking my head and wraping my hand like he said. I would worry about the blood stains later and hopefully return it the next time I saw him. But still... he tried to help my cut. Sort of. "..." I fought against the urge to scream out of confusion, knowing that the entire house would hear me if I did.

After I wrapped it, I stood up to bring the trashcan back to the closet. But passing by the window, I noticed at the front of the mansion the guys walking off, down the pathway of the front garden. "I guess they really are leaving." Ino trailed behind them running before she caught up to the guys, only for her to hit Shikamaru a few seconds later. I laughed - he must've said something to set her off. Either way they disappeared quickly, and I was left with about four hours left of a Saturday, but I was well to exhausted to do any real lazing around. Perhaps some early sleep would be nice.

With the day though, I crawled into my closet space and shut the door, plopping down into my matress with a smile on my face. Today surprisingly had been a good day. They guys came over unexpected and that didn't turn out as badly as I thought it would. Maybe I could even invite them over again one day-

Shut up and go to sleep Sakura you're getting dillusional.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, I had managed to wake up decently early, or at least early enough to meet the sunrise. When I exited the closet, the sound of the water fountains and birds chirping entered from outside the window. The fallen wardrobe was once again put back upright with a new vase replacement and flowers - yellow daffodils and purple flowers of something I don't know from the garden.

Dragging myself out, I felt the dry blood from under the white cloth around my hand, remembering the previous day's antics just now. I smile a little, remembering also that I also had skateboarding practice at Sasuke's house later in the afternoon. I don't know why but I gave a pitiful smile at that, letting my shoulders slump. "I guess it can't be helped." Well, thats in the afternoon, which means not now.

I passed by my desk until I noticed a familiar plastic box on the surface. I gave it an odd look before noticed a pink color inside. Quickly I picked up the box and figured out it was a tiny boquete of cherry blossms tied together inside with a thin white ribbon as opposed to the wide blue bow on the orange one from before.

"Sakuras," I murmured, looking at the box - that is, until I found a note taped onto the bottom. The removed note opened up to reveal another message, vaguely longer than the fake one Itachi sent before. I wondered if this was just like the last, but the words written said otherwise.

'_You can skip practice for today._

_P.S I want my hankerchief back by Monday_.'

I stared blankly at the note, wondering if this was another weird dream. Sasuke Uchiha had just given me a... day off? And a flower along with it. I figured it would be bad to try and slap myself, so I didn't. I just put down the note gently on the table and with a slight morning breeze, I opened the plastic box and carefully lifted the Sakura blossoms from inside. There were about six, and bringing it up to my nose I inhaled its scent. It's sweet sweet scent tickled my nose and I placed it back in the box for safe keeping.

Afterwards, the clicking sound of skateboard wheels hitting the ground sounded off from outside, and I looked out my window. Beyond the garden's trimed bushes and the front gate, I saw Sasuke's small house on the other side of the empty culdesac. He had just left his house and was skateboaridng off somewhere. He is probably the most confusing guy to read I swear.

"Well, he has nice taste in flowers at least," I sighed, picking up the box and watching it a bit longer.


	10. The 'Mom's 1st Impression' Pt1

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! (two days late but what's the difference?)**

**I finally managed to get my butt working on a new chapter. And, well, here we go.**

**In this one, Sakura's mom has arranged for a meeting with Sasuke, and the 'couple' is anything but ready to do just that. Can the two manage to actually learn how to act like a decenty convincing couple for Kana Haruno or will this be the end of their fake relationship?**

* * *

><p>"You, are the most selfish, unreliable, jerk in the world, Sasuke Uchiha!"<p>

"Well you're no picnic either!"

Two girls were passing by down the hall, while Sasuke and I meanwhile were glaring intently at each other. "Aren't they just cute?" one of them giggled, Sasuke and I barely loosing focus on one another. This was routine, us arguing, but it wasn't something much to worry about. If anything, arguing only meant 'good' for strangers and nonstrangers - the non strangers being:

"I still don't get how they can pull off being a fake couple acting like that all the time," Kiba commented cynically a few lockers down next to Naruto. He watched with a sweatdrop as Sasuke and I pitted back and forth insults at each other like Kindergaten children. It was quite commical, really. "What are they fighting about this time, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. It could range from one thing to another, really," he muttered casually and somewhat annoyed. He turned his head towards Sasuke and I and had the same reaction as Kiba, however Naruto quickly diverged towards a scowl before slamming his locker.

In reality, Sasuke and I were both currently, and probably for only the next few minutes, in a feud about yesterday's skateboarding session at his house. Now that this whole deal's been back up and stuff, I've returned to taking skateboarding lessons in Sasuke's backyard. Apparently yesterday after dark (after the guys had left) it was just us in his lit up mini skate park practicing my ollies until _Itachi_ out of no where came by to 'check on us'. If by checking on us you mean pushing Sasuke down towards me while skateboarding and landing in an awkward position, then yes.

Then strangely enough at the moment instead of blaming Itachi, we've wound up blaming each other somehow.

"Like I'd want to feel your flat chest of all people's."

"You're lucky we're in school, Uchiha," I glared with a warning pointing finger.

Suddenly an out-of-nowhere flash came on, catching both Sasuke and I by surprise. Turning sideways, wearing expectant expressions, we noticed Ino standing there with a camera in hand and reacted with simultaneous sweatdrops. "Cute one guys," Ino grinned.

Of course it's her. "Ino what are you doing?" I asked with an exasperated tone.

"Recording your moments! Isn't it obvious?" A second flash from her camera, causing Sasuke and I to flinch at the bright light.. "Just you wait, Sakura - this will all come in handy I bet soon enough. Now all I need of you guys is holding hands and I'll be satisfied for the day."

Sasuke and I began walking in opposite directions, the both of us replying, "No way," until she rushed to grab both our wrists to keep from escaping her presence. "Come on you guys it can't be that bad. You know, I haven't gotten you guys a picture on an actual date yet~" With our indifferent yet mirroring looks starring her down, Ino gave an aggravated sigh. "That's it - Meeting upstairs in the office."

"Since when does she call meetings in our territory?" Sasuke sneered. He and I were still in Ino's wrist-hold.

"She doesn't," I said plainly. "Just go with it, get it over with. At least we're not holding hands, heaven forbid."

And so within the next few minutes, the entire gang was assembled upstairs on the empty fourth floor old office room. It's amazing how orderly this all came to be within such short notice. Everyone was spread out in their usual lounge spots around the room. The only difference here today was Ino standing at the front of a space with an out-of-place maneuverable chalk board that wasn't here before. And on the front was written out in heavy white chalk: THE LAYOUT.

... Yeah I really don't know what she's doing, either.

"Okay, we're six minutes into free period now so what are we doing here?" Shikamaru spoke out impatiently.

Ino had her hands on her hips. "We're here to establish the ground rules of dating!" She speaks like she's a military general...

I made an honestly skeptical face. "You're telling me and Sasuke how we should _date_..." Secretly it sounds reasonable. I still have no idea what I'm doing, but it's not like I'm going to admit that.

"Then why are _we_ here?" Naruto questioned, motioning to him and the rest of the guys, not including Sasuke and me. "See I'd rather much be eating-"

"Everyone shut up!" Ino ordered, silence following. Content with the results, she returned to her 'LAYOUT' board and flipped it over until the board's opposite side behind it was upright. On it this second surface was written down two phrases, along with columns and rows of blank taped paper rectangles, most likely covering other phrases. "This, is the layout." When did she find the time to make all this? "As you can see, the first two steps are already revealed, signaling they are already accomplished. And they are '_THE ANNOUNCING'_ and '_THE DAD'S FIRST IMPRESSION_'. Do we all follow?" Not really.

"Just get on with it, General Blondie," Shikamaru groaned.

She ignores and directs her arm towards the rest of the taped index cards on the board. "The rest of these still-blocked steps indicate other aspects of a successful relationship. And obviously out of practically two dozen, only two are already good. What does that mean?"

"That Sasuke and I aren't a very good couple," I shrugged. "In case you've forgotten, Ino, we're not really dating remember?"

"Exactly! And it's lack of all these steps that will cause others to believe you aren't dating, either! It's the student body and your families that decides whether your relationship is true - not you two, got it?" Sadly she's right. "So, are you two willing to go through all these steps to accomplish your goal?"

"I'd be more willing if I could actually read them," Sasuke complained, starring at the countless paper rectangles covering Ino's 'steps'.

"Bad idea. The whole exposure of the board would only overwhelm you. It's best we tackle this fore coming problem _one_ step at a time," Ino advised in a serious manner. I swear, is this _really_ necessary? She removed the paper rectangle under _THE ANNOUNCING_ and _THE DAD'S FIRST IMPRESSION_. This third step showed '_THE MOM'S FIRST IMPRESSION_.'

"There's a _Mom's First Impression_ step?" Neji asked in honest-to-God confusion.

"Of course! If Kakashi if all people should have an opinion then the mom should as well!"

"No she doesn't. She doesn't need to meet Sasuke. Ever," I spoke in a stern and barley panicking voice as it rose in volume. Mom meeting Sasuke would practically mean THE END of my fake relationship, meaning the end of my plan. Our plans. "Can't we skip to step four or something?"

"No," Ino replies. "This must go in order." Why does there have to be an order?

Naruto rolled his eyes at Ino's reasoning. "So in all this jumbled mess, what exactly is your plan supposed to be, Ino?"

"... Yeah I was hoping Sakura could cover for me on that one - Sakura?"

I made another exasperated face at her. "Like I know plans? I'm just going with what happens, and frankly so is Sasuke."

"Haruno's got a point," Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, her old man knows about the whole deal so shouldn't it be more smooth sailing from here on out when it comes to dealing with Haruno's Mom?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Shouldn't it be more smooth sailing from here on out when it comes to dealing with Haruno's Mom_? Yeah right. "Oh my gosh, Sakura. This Sasuke sounds like such a gentleman from what Kakashi's told me so far about him!"

My grin twitched as my grip on my fork and knife tightened. "I-Is that so." Tonight was one of those rare nights where both Kakashi and Mom were home, so we were able to eat a home cooked meal together for dinner, courtesy of Kakashi, of course. Only this time, the normal awkwardness and problems were replaced with 'focus on the only child'. "Sasuke's been great. W-We both have."

Mom was smiling behind her napkin as she wiped her lips. "I think it's time that we've had proper introductions, Sakura." No it's not.

"Mom do we have to? I mean, meeting the parents is so old-school."

"Well he's going to be your fiance isn't he? I think it's appropriate for me to want to meet the boy who's going to be sweeping my daughter of her feet," he smiled with a bemused laugh. Oh of only she knew. Wait, I take that back.

Then again, Ino did say the next step was my Mom's first impression. Maybe this was fate slapping me in the face. "Well uh, sure I guess, if you want to meet him." I fought against mentioning he lived just across the culdesac. "When?"

"Why not after school on Friday - At the Higurashi Bar? You two could make it can't you? Nothing after school?"

Except skateboarding practice. "No we're both free," I smiled, imagining me able to miss one of those annoying practices. "But really, the Higurashi Bar?" I don't know much about restaurants and what critics say about them, but I know that this particular restaurant is supposed to be pretty expensive and decently formal-fitting. Not really Mom's standards of her fancy but, well, you know, to us normal people it's a pretty fancy place.

"Oh I know it's a commoner's idea of eating out but I thought it'd make the perfect atmosphere for al of us to get acquainted." Please - a true commoner's idea of eating out is the next door hamburger joint with free refills. The last place I want to find myself sitting in is at a stifling restaurant stuck between over-priced food, parents, and _Sasuke_. "So Sakura, is it a plan?"

I guess if we have Kakashi to back us up... "Sure. Why not?" I nodded with a dazzling little-daughter's smile. I turned to my supposed father. "Are you going to be picking us up after school on Friday, Kakashi?"

"Ah no, Kana, I'll be working a make-up shift at work that day so I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you guys to the restaurant. My bad."

"Oh that's too bad," I smiled apologetically. But the inners of my mind screeched 'traitor'. He just wanted out because he knew just as well as I did how bad this whole event is going to turn out to be. Damn and I already agreed to go.

"Oooh Friday is going to be so much fun! Looks like it'll be just me, you, and your boyfriend Sasuke. Won't we have such a splendid time?" Mom asked, grasping my hands in hers with brimming shining eyes.

"I know right?" Lightning strike me now.

After dinner (aka swallowing everything on my plate so I could excuse myself as quickly as possible) I ran and bombarded myself in the comforts of my bedroom, locking the door and sinking to the carpeted floor. I held my head as a headache began forming, preventing myself from screaming. "This can not be happening...!" I whined to myself. My week's only began and already it's off to a bad start. But hey, it's Monday. The meeting's Friday. So I have at best four days to prepare for the worst. Sasuke and I can barely play out being a _good_ couple in school, so how do I expect us to act in love and in front of my _Mom_? Just thinking about the situation sent nervous butterflies through my stomach.

While sitting against the door, I heard a knock coming from the window, which spooked the living day lights out of me. I jolted a bit until I realized Sasuke's faint outline at the window's ledge. Kind of hard not to recognize the hair shape, really. Realizing who it was, I jumped straight up to open my window across the room, unlatching the lock and feeling the cool night air hitting my neck. "Sasuke?" I asked out of pure astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

After climbing into my room and standing upright, he showed me his notebook under his arm. "What's the homework?" he asked.

My face blanked in both confusion and disbelief. What did he just sat? "Huh?"

"What's the homework?" he repeated, waving his heavy notebook in front of my face. "I didn't write it down today."

"Like you ever?" I scoffed, finding it odd that'd he'd come all the way here just to ask such a stupid question. "So why are you really here?"

"Your dad texted me," he said, taking out his phone from his back pocket. It's a weird creepy feeling knowing your dad texts your boyfriend, even he is your fake boyfriend. "Something about 'talk with Sakura now if you know what's good for you'."

"And that meant you had to come here and climb through my window?"

"Hey it's Kakashi. I'm not taking any more chances against that guy." Sasuke seated himself comfortably and lazily on the couch near my door. "So, what's up?"

"Our first date - that's what's up," I replied, tossing his notebook back at him without giving any chance of warning.

"Whoa wait hold up," he said, barely catching the notebook. Nonetheless he tossed it aside on the couch and stood back up as I crossed my arms. "Repeat what you just said. I speak English not crap."

"You heard me," I said sternly with a shove. He was getting too close past my comfort zone. "Mom thought it'd be a good idea to meet you on Friday after school. She's taking us out to eat and we have until Friday to pull off this thing."

Sasuke gave me a short yet long stare. There was no reply yet. "I didn't even agree to go yet," he stated.

"Not my problem. My mom doesn't take into account other people's personal schedules and I know that for a fact," I explained with every truthful fiber of my being. "And if you back out, which you can, it'll make you look bad in front of my Mom - which means trouble for me."

"Wait so what if I give your mom a bad impression? Is that really supposed to affect me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes. It does. Bad boyfriend means that she'll make me 'break up' with you which also means, _you'll be single again_," I pointed smitefully.

"Damn," he realized, trying to think a way around all this. "So what do we do?"

Is it not already obvious? "We GO. That's what we do!" I repeated, stating the obvious to this guy.

Suddenly a spiteful smirk appeared on the Uchiha's lips. The corner of his lip curled up and his chin rested over his fingers. "I'll go along with this charades, on one condition."

Of course, I thought with an eye roll. "What is it."

"_Ask_ me out on a date."

Blank. "No way."

"Hey technically you already asked- no, demanded me to go, and I already agree that I'll go. I just want you to actually say it straightforwardly."

"BUT WHY?"

"Because it _annoys_ you," he grinned.

Hell yeah it will. "Do I really have to?" I gritted through my teeth, to which he responded with an intense look in his eye, which meant '_Yes_'. Knowing he wouldn't go along with this unless I did so, I swallowed my pride and exhaled. A small price to pay to save my soul. "_Will. you. go. on. a. date. with. me_."

Sasuke got a short laugh out of that, standing up and walking towards me with a clap. "Normally I'd say '_with feeling_', but it'd seem that you've already had enough." He walked past me, but not before hitting the back of my head with his notebook and towards the window. "Later, rich girl."

I grasped the back of my head and turned around with a steamed expression. "At least say yes or something!"

Half his leg was already out the window. "See ya at school tomorrow."

I heard him slide down a drain pipe of some sort as I ran to the window, ticked off at his response - or rather his lack of response. I can not believe him. Before he could disappear out of my sight and into the dark shadows of the front yard, I yelled out without thinking, "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE THE MOST IMPOSSIBLE PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DATE: TUESDAY

The school bell rung as students swarmed around for lunch break. Many made their way to their lockers to change books before going to the cafeteria to eat, including me and Naruto. We were both heading in the same direction so we sort of walked together, during which I explained the predicament of last night to him.

"And since Kakashi bailed, it's just going to be me, my mother, and Sasuke."

"Talk about awkward," Naruto admitted sympathetically. "Is your Mom that scary?"

"It's not so much that she's scary, really. It's just... let's just say she's worse than Kakashi."

Naruto took a moment to compare the two Haruno parents. His and the guys last encounter with the masked man wasn't really a good memory to reminence on for Naruto. Someone worse only intrigued Naruto, but he resisted asking more about it. He had a vague idea of how our situation seemed. "Is acting like a couple really that hard for you two?"

"We wouldn't be having this problem if it were easy now would we?" I shut my locker and we made our way to the cafeteria. "Any advice?"

"You're asking _me_ for advice?" Naruto practically barked. "Sorry but I've got nothing."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Neji told me the same thing in homeroom. Geez all you boys are useless."

"Hey I take offense to that," Naruto said as we neared the guy's usual table. Along the days, Ino and I found ourselves sitting with them everyday. I only realized that now though. Though arriving at the scene, Ino (unusually early) seemed to be discussing something with the guys until Naruto and I arrived.

"Hi guys," I greeted. "Something up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Sasuke have a date!" Ino lunged, shaking my shoulders as I dropped my bag. "You could've called or texted or e-mailed me or something! This is important, you know!"

This is exactly why I told you nothing. Once I got her to stop shaking me, I leaned to the right to see Sasuke casually eating. "Did you tell Ino?"

"Someone was bound to," Sasuke replied, eating a fry. "Besides, you just told Naruto just now didn't you?"

"S-So what if I did?"

"Thought so," Sasuke sighed. "Anyway, I only told Ino because I was asking her for help."

"You were?" both Naruto and I asked. Did I hear him right?

I looked to Ino, who gave me in return a slight giggle. "It's true," she smiled. "Sasuke Uchiha swallowed his pride to ask me how to act on a date. Guess he has more to him than I expected." She says that like I would never give in to asking for help. "So, you want in too on Dating-Etiquette-101 or should Sasuke take this solo while you look bad in front of your mom trying to figure out why Sasuke's acting so perfect?"

I highly doubt Ino can transform Sasuke enough to make him act like any perfect date, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt at this point to try anything. Three days left, remember? "Fine."

"Yay!" Ino clasped her hands together. "This is gonna be so much fun!" She reminds me so much of mother, it scares me. She removed some paper from her tote bag. "Here! These are tips I printed out for you and Sasuke!"

The rest of the guys at the table sweatdropped. "She already had something prepared..."

I took the paper and gave it a good overlook, as did Sasuke whom Naruto and Kiba inspected as well. _Avoid insults. Always open a chair for the girl. Always make small-talk/ avoid long silences. Never ask to leave unless it's an emergency_- Ino what kind of tips are these? They're like common sense."

"Exactly. But neither you or Sasuke can seem to follow them right when you're with each other." Sasuke and I exchanged momentary glances. "Therefore we'll be taking the time we do have for 'date-training' after school until Friday."

"Whoa whoa hey wait a sec," Shikamaru interrupted, walking up to the blonde. "Who are you to start calling off or skateboarding practices?"

Ino smirked, facing the teen. "Would you rather they fail the first date and end up missing more than just a few days worth of skateboarding practices?" It would appear Ino had cornered Shikamaru, so he remained silent in defeat. "So, Sakura, Sasuke, you guys up for it?"

"I guess," I sighed, starring back down at the rest of the paper.

"Whatever," Sasuke hmphed, tossing his paper aside on the table. "This is so stupid, though. I don't see the point."

Ino slammed her hand down on the table across Sasuke. "Number one, loose the fricken attitude, Uchiha. It's starting to annoy me."

"Good," Shikamaru scoffed.

"What'd you say?" Ino asked with a vein. Meanwhile I sighed, rubbing my elbow. This is going to be the longest week ever.

"This ought to be fun," Kiba smirked, Neji nodding beside him with an unsure Naruto in the background. And quite frankly I was nervous, too. Ino taking charge was surely something odd and unusual. And Sasuke's going along with this so easily, too.

_THAT AFTERNOON_

Once school was over, Ino had dragged us all to the mall, already starting to fill with students who tend to come here as a hang out during after school hours. Our group was huddled around the food court, Sasuke and I seated next to each other by force. (We had initially sat apart _way_ far from each other).

"Okay, today's lesson. Complimenting," Ino said sternly.

After giving an odd look Kiba scoffed. "_Complimenting_? How the hell is that a lesson? That's easy stuff!"

"For you, ya perve," Naruto remarked.

"Compliment Sakura, then," Ino tried.

I noticed Kiba give me a long thoughtful look. "You look hot. There, do I get any points?" he asked Ino.

Ino sighed and shook her head in disappointment, adverting her attention back to me and Sasuke. "So, let's try this okay? I can tell for you two this is going to be very difficult." Sasuke and I both looked like grumpy little children who didn't want to be here. It was partially true. "... Now come on, go." Silence followed as Sasuke and I exchanged looks. Nothing came to mind - to either of us.

"Wow," Neji spoke first, busy on his laptop at the end of the table.

"_Okay_... Let's start on looks, then. Give each other at least one compliment about each other's looks. Go."

With crossed arms I looked up at Sasuke with a flat scowl. "... Your eyes are too close together."

"Your chest is as flat as a board."

"No it's not-" Kiba denied, only to be whacked in the head by Naruto.

Ino sweatdropped alongside Shikamaru while Neji glanced up slowly from his laptop at us, the 'couple'. "I thought they were supposed to compliment each other," Shikamaru whispered.

"I know," Ino said with a hand on her face. "Okay, let's try something else, guys. Personality. Compliment each other's personality. Go."

This time Sasuke went first, and he didn't take as long as I did the first time. "You're as stubborn as a donkey."

"Your head's shaped like a donkey's ass."

"What the hell does that have to do with my personality?"

"Well your personality matches that of one anyway."

Our repetitive insults continued back and forth in a casual but not yet violent manner that slowly came to disappoint Ino. Kiba, meanwhile, got a kick out of this training session as he listened to our witty remarks going to and fro. "Guys? Guys we can stop now," Ino tried to say, though Sasuke and I appeared to be in our own little world now.

"Looks like your've got your work cut out for you," Shikamaru said, amused by Ino's frustration.

"Gah! Is complimenting really that difficult for these two?" Ino asked no one in particular. "Hey! HEY!" Sasuke and I finally snapped out of it, though Ino's yell seemed to have quieted down most of our side of the cafeteria. "Just ONCE. Compliment each other ONCE without any smart-ass comment you hear!"

_ONE HOUR LATER..._

The two of us were once again in a back and forth battle of offensive wits, Ino growing all the more frustrated by the second, while the rest of the guys were already tired and bored out of their minds. Even Neji had decided to sneak off and leave when he found the right chance. The only real smart one of the group...

"Can we go home now?" Shikamaru asked loudly, laying his elbow and head on the table.

Naruto belched, downing his fifth soda. "Yeah, Sasuke an Sakura haven't complimented each other once. This is starting to seem like a lost cause." His sweatdrop grew as he saw Sasuke and me glare with static emitting from inbetween. "A lot."

Ino placed her hand over her forehead. "This is real sad. You two are hopeless."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Sasuke and I both yelled, making Ino wince.

"Mmhmm!" With such an unusual squeal, all of our attention temporarily adverted towards Naruto, who was seated in an awkward pose with the most unattractive facial expression. "Okay I've really gotta go now...!"

"Well that's what you get for drinking so much soda," Kiba laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned to Ino with tears in his eyes. Previously he had asked to leave, no, escape, but Ino always said no. "_Please...!_"

Ino sighed, slumping down into a seat as well. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Naruto dashed right away towards the bathrooms, practically leaving behind a trail of smoke as he held his hands between his legs. What an embarrassing sight, I thought.

Dejected a little, Ino took out her purse to check her money. "You know what? I'm hungry and I want a break from this. Who knew getting you two to act civil towards each other would require real work?" You think? "Anyone willing to go buy food with me?"

"Nah I- _ow_!" Shikamaru winced and looked towards Ino, who kept her gaze plainly down into her coin purse. He knew she had kicked him, but he didn't say anything. "Troublesome. I guess my legs could use the stretch. Fine. I'll go."

Kiba snickered and laid his arms behind his head, folding his feet across his ankles on Naruto's empty chair. "Do a guy a favor and get me a double cheesy burger while you're at it-"

"You could use the exercise too, dog-boy," Shikamaru said, dragging Kiba by the hood as he and Ino left.

Doing so left Sasuke and me along at the now abandoned table. It was obvious to see that they had left us alone on purpose, but despite that we exchanged another set of glares. "Why can't you just compliment me and get this over with? I wanna go home, too, you know," said Sasuke, leaning back in his chair.

"Then quit insulting me."

"You quit insulting me first."

"You."

"No you."

Wow. Are we really that bad. "Okay. Seriously, let's just get this over with. I know you're not... all that bad and I'm sure you don't think I'm all that bad either-"

"Well-"

"Don't start..." I warned.

Sasuke chuckled and turned his chair, leaning forward. "Okay. Have any strategies?"

"We're complimenting each other not playing chess," I remarked with an amused half smile. "With the others gone maybe we can focus. Let's just... try and give at least three back and forth compliments. Just three. If we can do at least that much even without Ino around, then we can call it a day. Deal?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head.

We shared a good solid awkward silence at first, avoiding each other's gaze as we tried to seriously think of the other's good quailities, but neither of us would say anything. I think that if just one of us would start, then the thoughts would just flow so... Think Sakura, think. "Um... your mother," I began, looking at my soda. "You care about your mom a lot." I remember how when he'd mention his mother when he and the guys invaded my house, Sasuke's whole being just seemed to ease into calmness or peace or... something. It's hard to explain. "It's nice. I admire that," I finished awkwardly.

"... You're stronger than you look," he finally summed up. "And not in the physical sense either." I looked up with an arched eyebrow, forcing Sasuke to turn away further. "I'll admit, having to deal with your mom and Kakashi definitely takes something. Dealing with anything annoying really takes a lot of stuff."

I stiffled a smile. "Does the same go for you when dealing with the rest of the guys when you don't all agree?"

Sasuke returned the smile. "Is that your second compliment?"

I shrugged. "I suppose it is?"

"Man, now I have to come up with another one." A few more seconds. "You're... not ugly... I guess."

My face remained the same. And what do you mean 'I guess'? "... Are you trying to call me pretty?"

"Hey I just said you're not ugly. Just take that and give me another compliment so we can go home."

I grinned. "Nope. Say it the straightforward way otherwise I won't count it as your second compliment."

"Geez you're a real piece of work," Sasuke groaned. This is revenge for making me ask you out on a date, Uchiha. "You're... pretty."

"Thank you," I nodded in approval, only for Sasuke to roll is eyes. Accomplishment, heh. Now for my third compliment. "You're a good teacher, when it comes to skateboarding, I mean."

A look of cockiness came over him. "Really now."

"Hey you're my only one. I have no one to compare you to so don't get any more high and mighty than you already are."

"Sure," Sasuke laughed in contentment.

"Well, you have one more compliment to give me. I'm waiting," I smiled, knowing he really does have a hard time coming up with these.

"You're... you're the first real female skater I respect. Somewhat."

My head jumped in positive surprise. "You respect me."

"Hey I said somewhat. Don't get all _high and mighty_ on me now too, rich girl."

I took a sip of my soda. "What exactly do you have against female skaters anyhow?"

"There isn't really a grudge or anything," Sasuke shrugged. "They just seem like real posers, or at least the ones I've seen at the skate park in this town, anyway." He laughed. "Most girls around here will take up skating because their boyfriends are skaters, and they just want to keep up a decent image for their guys."

"Really?"

"I'm not the one who makes it up. I just see it." Sasuke stole my drink and took off the lid, taking a big gulp of my soda while he was at it. "That's why I never really go for the tomboy-type or the clinger or follower type. They're so fake."

"I never thought girls could be so complex," I realize.

"You'd be surprised," Sasuke laughed in amusement. I felt somewhat insulted as a result, but I kept quiet to avoid another argument. "Well, we have our three compliments down. I'm going home."

"W-Wait," I called as he walked around the chair. "Shouldn't we wait for Ino and the guys-?"

"You're here aren't ya? You wait for them and tell them we did we we came here to do. I have better stuff to do. Later."

"S-Sasuke!" But he was already walking away, or at least ignoring me. "This guy..." I frowned, resting my head on the table.


	11. The 'Mom's 1st Impression' Pt2

**I'm in a relatively good mood now, so I had enough enthusiasm to finish and proofread (hopefully well). So, YAY!**

**I had a lot of writters block at first for this half of the chapter, but I had a lot of inspiration from school. On a good note, me and my best friend made up, sort of. He's not as hung up over his break up anymore, and I'm back on my feet from a huge... thing. So yeah, the two of us are good. But he inspiration came from when we were hanging out after school together to catch up on like a month's worth of ignoring each other, and the rest of our guy friends followed us to a nearby fast food restaurant and spied on us becuase they though we were 'SECRETLY DATING'. **

**Ah that was horrible... I freaked out and caused a scene, and then my aunt showed up and I was like all 'NO NO NONE OF THEM ARE BY BOYFRIEND NO' and I was like, hey, this would be a pretty good scene for this story!**

**So, turn embarassment into entertainment. And well, I stayed up all night working on this. So, here's the finished product! Hope you like it!**

**x-x-x**

**Sakura's mom has arranged for a meeting with Sasuke, and the 'couple' is anything but ready to do just that. Can the two manage to actually learn how to act like a decenty convincing couple for Kana Haruno or will this be the end of their fake relationship?**

* * *

><p>The next few days were a bit hectic, almost as much as Tuesday was with Ino's 'Compliment Training' at the mall. I really don't want to go into the torturous details of the next two days of practices, but I'll try and sum it up for you.<p>

On Wednesday after school, Ino had us practice 'personal contact', or in other words, touching each other. Again it sounds just as easy and outrageous as the whole complimenting thing, but this proved to be a lot more difficult than the latter.

"Come on guys it's just holding hands," Ino urged, all of us at the local burger joint with Sasuke and I forcibly seated together in one of the booths, just barely touching shoulder to shoulder. "Any time today." Apparently it had taken us a good half hour to manage holding hands for more than three seconds. Ino also had us practice hugging, forehead-touching, laying my head on his shoulder, any of those typical couple stances one could imagine.

Along with all the emotional awkwardness to accompany it.

The day after, Thursday, the gang and I went to the park so Ino could train us on the most simplistic thing. Sasuke and I were situated on a park bench with the group surrounded us in front. "Stare into each others eyes," she instructed.

"Huh?"

"Stare into each other's eyes," she repeated, receiving odd looks from the other guys as well. When we didn't do anything, she groaned to herself and forcefully used her hands to turn both our heads. Well, we stared at each other alright, with all the hate and distaste we could muster up in the form of starring.

"How... cute..." Shikamaru commented to Ino, who sighed in frustration again.

It took just as long as the last two exercises this past week to get down 'starring into each other's eyes'. First we had to stop glaring. That was a big no-no in Ino's book. After managing to push out glaring, we had to smile at each other, which was even worse for the two of us. You can already imagine our initial outbursts of opposition, which Ino apparently knew how to control. By the end of the day, Sasuke and I (sadly) had learned how to stare into each others eyes (while smiling) and while holding hands, and while making fake compliments of lovey-duvy mush that according to Ino would have to only be ten percent mushy to seem realistic.

Wow, who knew these three days of lessons would actually pull off into something sensible?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

FRIDAY / DAY OF THE DATE / HELP?

Well, today's the day. _The dreaded first date... and with Mom_. She of course had gotten me something to wear for the said date(coughcough_alotofthingstowear_coughcough) But Kakashi and I were able to persuade her to let me wear something more... simplistic compared to what she had in mind, but apparently according to Kakashi, that would be his only meddling done in this whole thing. For the rest of the day on my own, he says.

School's first half of the day went by way to quickly, but I more or less just blamed my anxiety. Four hours to lunch felt more like ten minutes as I made my way to the cafeteria with my bagged lunch, my ever-present nervous frown glued to my face.

"Hey kid!" Naruto greeted, jumping up behind me and slinging her arm around my slugish figure. "Hey don't look so down! You're going on a date with _Sasuke Uchiha_ today, you lucky gal you!"

"Dear God..." I frowned, feeling sick in my stomach as Naruto put on a nervous smile of his own. Way to go, Naruto, for reminding me why I decided to wake up today.

"Are you that nervous?" he asked me with a scratch of his head.

"Kind of! What if Sasuke and I mess up and my Mom figures out we've been faking it!" I panicked to the blonde. "And this being my first technical date doesn't help. Gah, I bet Sasuke's gonna laugh at me by the time we reach our table."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Naruto laughed. "To be truthfully honest he seems just as nervous as you."

My head jumped. Did I hear right? Sasuke? Nervous? "You're joking right?"

"Haven't you seen how pissed off he's been acting today?" Naruto laughed with a wide grin. Flashbacks of the past four periods came to mind. Sasuke snapped at Shikamaru for asking for an extra pen, he had shut Naruto's locker in the morning, he even shoved Kiba when he teased Sasuke about the forcoming date. Neji, well, he knows how to steer clear of OBVIOUS trouble so nothing really happened to him.

"Oh," was all I had to say.

"See? You're both on the same page already! You'll be fine," Naruto assured as we entered the lunch room. We saw our table in the distance, with Ino directing some loud order too the guys, all not listening or focusing on other things.

"Hey, Naruto?" I asked, taking comfort in the assuring arm that was still weighing over my shoulders. "You think you can do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"You think you could somehow, like, _come with us_ on the date?" I asked hesitantly, instantly catching Naruto's full attention. "You can be like our back-up for something, should anything happen or if Sasuke and I need anything."

"Uh, s-sure. If you want," Naruto replied, trying to picture the situation.

"Hey you two," Ino greeted as we finally got to the table.

Kiba smirked. "Hey, it's Sakura and Sasuke who're the couple not you two."

Naruto more or less reacted than I, so he instantly removed his arm and cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, Sakura here had a plan and I think we should hear it."

"How professional sounding of you," Shikamaru remarked with a dragging tone, lifting his head from his nap. At that moment, all faces turned to me, including that of Sasuke's all the way on the other end of the table.

With an embarrassing blush I looked down at my hands. "Well, uh, you see, I was wondering if that, uh, while Sasuke and I are on the date, you guys could somehow come with us... you know, somewhere behind the scenes? As back up?"

There was a long trying-to-comprehend-what-I-just said silence. After about three ticks worth of a clock, Neji muttered first, "Is she serious?"

Instantly, Ino came up in front of me with the most opposing look on her face. "Do you WANT to ruin your first date?" I more or less expected this kind of reaction from Ino. "Bringing more of these lunatics is practically a death wish to your mom's first impression to Sasuke! Is that what you want! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"No. I sincerely think that they'd help us if we needed it." Or rather if I needed it.

"So, what do you guys say?" Naruto forwarded, trying to get everyone on my side.

Shikamaru shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Well, nothing else better to do."

"I'm in. Who knows? This could turn out to be some hilarious shit," Kiba laughed, only to earn glares from Ino, Naruto, and discretely Sasuke. "Heh, sorry. Just sayin' the truth."

"Neji?" Naruto asked.

The studious teen remained eating his lunch in silence, but he put down his chopsticks to give Naruto a proper reply. "Well it'd certainly be a waste if everyone were to go but me. Might as well go."

Naruto grinned in victory. "If Neji's in then it's definitley a plan. Count us all in, Sakura!"

I smiled and nodded in thanks before turning to Ino, my dear best friend. "Ino?"

She looked like the most uncomfortable in the group, what with the plan we've now formulated. Finally she gave a loud obvious groan. "Alright, I'll go. Someone needs to control these clowns to make sure _they_ don't mess up your date."

"Us mess it up? Just who do you think we are?" Kiba provoked.

Anime vein. "You know exactly what I think you all are."

I smiled and clasped my hands. "Well then it's settled. Looks like we're all going then!"

"Just one question," Neji interrupted. "Where is it exactly?" :eave it to the Hyugga to ask the most important and most left out question. Sasuke looked up again as well, not even knowing himself.

I placed my finger on my chin, trying to remember my mother's exact words. "It's at 6:30 tonight at the Higurashi Bar down town."

"The Higurashi Bar?" Ino exclaimed. "Geez you guys are rich!"

"Don't look at me. It's all my Mom's idea-" Ino and I stopped midway our conversation as we realized a scary silence befall the rest of the guys at the table. Sickly pale and ill expressions on all of them, even Neji who looked relatively uncomfortable in all of their frozen positions. Ino and I sweatdropped.

"Now what?" Ino muttered into my ear.

"D-Did you just sat the Higurashi Bar?" Kiba stammered with a hopeless look. I nodded slowly, to which he sighed in defeat to. "See uh, this is what happened-"

"_What the hell did you douche bags do_," Ino demanded in an almost demonic tone, seemingly scaring the rest of the color out of Kiba's face. Meanwhile I anticipated their story. What could possibly have happened to get them all like this?

"Y-You see guys, it all kind of happened a while back," Naruto started, seeing as no one else would talk up. He was also putting up a trying expression to hide his nervousness, no help from Ino. "Believe it or not the gang and I went there ourselves once." Oh my God what did they do. "Let's just say we're all kind of, um, 'banned' due to unexplainable reasons-"

"Including Sasuke?" Ino and I both asked.

"Uh, hehe, yeah..."

I sank down into a metal chair, grasping my head. "Oh man oh man oh man we're screwed. My mom's gonna find out about our charades and my life's going down a toilet...!"

Ino, now in a fit of fury, grabbed hold on Naruto's shirt, blue fireballs in her eyes as Naruto shook. "You better be prepared to give some alternative plan unless you expect to have me rub your skull against this wall with a brick or two."

"Don't worry don't worry I have a back up plan see? See?" Naruto panicked, trying to release himself from Ino's grasp.

"This ought to be interesting," Kiba sighed as I lifted my head. Desperation. That was the only word to describe me right now.

"Seriously!" Naruto barked, smoothing out his shirt. "Look, lunch is almost over. Let's just all get through the day and you (points at me) You and your Mom go to the Higurashi Bar."

"And Sasuke?"

"He's going, too."

I made a face. "But he's banned."

"No he's not."

Ino and I blinked. "But you just said-"

"I have a plan, alright? Don't worry about it! We'll have everything run smoothly, I promise!"

Ino's suspicious eye refused to leave. "Just what exactly are you going to do, Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned, confidently this time. "You'll see!"

And well, that was how our lunch period went. Planning. Half way, anyway. Only Naruto seems to know the real plan, which doesn't really seem to make me feel any better... Yeah now I feel worse. The rest of the day - goes without saying - went by just as fast, as did my anxiety.

I skated home the long way with Sasuke straight after school, as we both had to 'prepare' for this over-extravagant first date. And according to my mom, _I_ would need all the time I could get. We reached our end of the culdesac way too soon, though. At this end were we both to split up. Still, I always find the setting so weird looking : a normal house on the right, and a HUGE mansion and garden and gates on the left... that's it.

"Well, good luck drama queen," Sasuke said, looking at me.

I scoffed. "You too, duck head."

We stayed like that for a moment before erupting into a fit of small laughter that we failed to have the entire day. "Man, I needed that," Sasuke sighed, calming himself down.

"Yeah. Turns out I can't go a day without insulting you after all."

"Ditto." We shared a good short laugh again before turning towards each other, the two of us holding ut skateboards in possession. I guess we've gotten a little to good at acting civil towards each other. This is kind of weird. Though, it's probably a good thing we're in this good mood with each other now. It's good for the date... assuming it'll go well. "So uh, I'll meet you there?"

"Yup. See ya." Taking my skateboard I went to glide down the road towards my mansion, wearing a somewhat confident look on my face. I am so prepared for this date. We'll handle it just fine, like Naruto said. And besides, he's been a reliable friend so far. He won't let me down... on purpose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, you look so handsome, Sasuke," Mikoto complimented as she tied Sasuke's tie for him.

"Mom," Sasuke laughed, trying to hide his forming smile.

Mrs. Uchiha made a face. "Is that a smile? Gosh, this girl must really be making you happy. I've never seen you act so cheerful before." If only she knew the past three days of non-stop training.

"Ah I wouldn't pick the word 'cheerful', Mom," Sasuke laughed as he checked his phone.

"Want another corsage, little brother?" Itachi teased, walking into the kitchen where the rest of his small family was.

"Very funny," Sasuke stared, taking hold of his tie himself. Then he went to put on his watch from the counter onto his left wrist. 5:45PM it says. Not long now, he thought.

"You know, Sasuke. I don't believe I've ever really seen you go on dates before," Mikoto said thoughtfully.

"Mom I've had girlfriends before."

"Well yeah but you've never dressed up for an occasion like this. And you seem so happy with this one. Who is she anyway?"

"No one you need to know Mom-"

"It's Saku-" Sasuke elbowed Itachi before he could say the full name, to which Itachi and Mikoto laughed a little from amusement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mom, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"You think anything is a bit much," Kana replied as she put on my make-up. "Besides, I'm going by your father's orders. Simplicity only. You should be thankful I'm not doing things my way otherwise you'd be-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, Mom," I chuckled, sitting still on the stool in her room.

"There, just a little bit of blush... and you're done. Have a look."

Time flew by quickly here, too. And seeing as Kakashi wasn't around (probably busy 'hiding' at one of his friends' places) Mom had us take one of the chafers. It took me everything I had to make her _not_ use the limo. That's just too much, don't you think? At this point I was glad I wasn't taking Sasuke with us. We agreed he'd meet us there instead.

The entire drive to the restaurant, I kept my hands clutched around the small handles of my purse, sometimes toying with the end of my dress which reached just up above my knees. This was a new type of dress Mom introduced to me. It looked like something Ino or other high school girls would wear, but still, it was a change from the 'elegant' look Mom usually makes me go for. She lent me some of her more simple jewelry, and she let me leave my hair down as it was, short and messy, her saying it looked 'natural'. And the shoes, don't even get me started on those.

The car pulled up to what I assumed to be was the Hugirashi Bar, where Sasuke was patiently waiting in a full black tux with the white collared undershirt. Whew. At least we both look decent enough for Mom.

"Is that him? He looks cute, Sakura! Good job!"

"Mom," I whined.

"Of course she has a driver..." Sasuke muttered, starring at the shiny vehicle. It was no limo, but it was still a pretty expensive looking car he knew he'll never be able to afford himself. He watched the driver from the front seat exit the nice sleek black car as he went around to open the other door, first letting out me, to which Sasuke tried his best not to act too amazed, or astonished. His surprise grew all the more when Mrs. Haruno came out, looking almost just as young, and just as rich as the mansion she lived in. "Wow."

"Hi Sasuke," I greeted shyly, snapping him out of his thoughts. I quickly left my mom to 'kiss his cheek'. (Ino had 'trained' us to make us look like we were kissing.) I merely pressed my face, nt facing my mom, against the right side of his face. But I took the time to whisper a message. "Did you hear from Naruto? Aren't you still banned at this place"

"Yeah, but I didn't hear from Naruto yet," he whispered back as I stepped down, seeing as my Mom was coming our way.

"Sauske Uchiha, I presume," greeted my mother into her infamous 'I'm a higher status than you' tone. She held out her hand, to which Sasuke shook. "My name is Kana Haruno, Sakura's mother."

"I've heard so much about you. It's so good to finally meet you," he said. "Why don't we step inside?"

"Wonderful idea." Mom led the way as Sasuke and I dreadfully followed, forcing ourselves to hold each other's hands. That was more or less for assurance and comfort for each other rather than for acting in front of Mom, though. It turns out the entire inside of the restaurant was empty, but still functioning. the sound of the running fountains, the lit candles and dim lit lights, the music - where was everybody?

"Weird. This place is usually packed," Kana commented, Sasuke and I just as lost.

"Hello. Sorry for the wait." My eyes and ears twitched. _That voice_. No way.

Sasuke and I slowly adverted our attention to the left, and disbelievingly we saw Ino, dressed in that tacky uniform of the Higurari Bar. Black flats, black mini skirt, red vest, white button down, red bow, _brunette wig_. Mom isn't going to fall for that!

"Let me show you to your seats," she said.

"Thank you very much," my mother nodded, only for me to drop open my mouth as the two walked ahead. _No way_...

"Was that...?" Sasuke began.

"Don't say anything. Just go with it." Hand in hand Sasuke and I hurried to catch up with Ino and the 'waitress' Ino. _Oh Naruto you are a dead man_.

'_Naruto you are a dead man..._' Ino thought with a sickly face as she led us to our table, deep within the middle of the restaurant. Stepping aside from our table, Mom took her seat as Sasuke (as Ino instructed earlier on) opened my seat for me. Mom starred approvingly before taking up a menu. Meanwhile in the background I recognized a piano piece replace the mood music from the speakers. A grand piano I saw in the distance. And playing it was none other than Neji.

If Neji's here, then where are the rest of them...? "Will that be all?" Ino asked, all of us seated.

"Yes. Thank you," Mom said in a business fashion.

While she was busy looking at the menu, Ino walked over to me as I signaled for her with a desperate and silent plea. She bowed her head towards mine from behind my seat and I hid our faces behind my menu. "Go with me to the bathroom!" I whispered urgently.

"And leave Sasuke with your mom? No way. Remember what I told you on my list? Never leave the date with the parent." Ino took a quick look around. "Try and not to worry. The guys and I will try to cover for you."

"They're here too?" I whispered in an almost panic.

"Believe it or not yes," Ino scoffed. "No go on and keep up a good show." Ino stood up right with a bright fake smile that I know all too well. "Your waiter will be here shortly. Good evening." I scoffed as well. _I wonder who that'll be..._

After Ino left, we all decided on our orders and waited for our waiter to show up. In the mean time, the 'small talk' had begun. "So Sasuke, when'd you meet Sakura?" Mom asked with intrigue.

"At school actually. We had a couple of classes together and I guess we just clicked," Sasuke said with that infamous player charm mixed in. Hmph. Dog.

Mom's face looked skeptical, in a good way though. "Mm, you must've done _something_ to catch Sakura's attention." You bet he did. "It's not easy to catch her heart."

"No kidding," Sasuke muttered behind his hands, only for me to slap him on the arm. Force of habit, but Mom only saw this as a lover's quarrel, to which she smiled approvingly at.

"I know she's a handful sometimes. Believe me, I know." Please don't start on embarrassing stories in front of my fake boyfriend please.

"Are you guys ready?" asked our waiter's voice. My savior! Though, that voice I knew - but I didn't believe it. With the most deranged scared look played out on my face, I looked up and saw Shikamru, wearing a guys' alternative to Ino's uniform.

Plus a mustache...I resist the urge to laugh.

"Holy shi-" Underneath the table I stomped on Sasuke's foot, shutting him up instantly. Luckily Mom didn't notice.

"I'll take your order when everyone's good," Shikamaru said, trying his best not to sound like he didn't want to be here.

"Oh yes thank you sir. I'll have-"

"Don't tell me that's Shikamaru," Sasuke whispered to me as he leaned over sideways. Mom was busy giving her order, so Sasuke and I could spare a few side comments with each other.

"I want to say 'not' but... it's really him," I replied in disbelief. Leave it to Naruto to give Shikamaru a mustache. I wonder what persuaded Shikamaru to go through with being our head waitor. Sasuke and I gave our orders too and with a quick nod we watched Shikamaru leave for the kitchen doors. Who knows what else was back there, a part of Naruto's scheme of disaster.

"I'm also quite curious. What do you guys do after school?" Both Sasuke and I froze up. "I always notice Sakura come home late on the days I'm in town. You two spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes, actually," Sasuke replied, seeing as I was too much of a worry-wart to lie to Mom convincingly. "I'm sorry for stealing your daughter away so much. She's too cute to let go so early in the day." Gag me.

"Aw! Sakura say something!" Mom said with a wave of her hand. Geez to her this seems just like some shipping pairing from an anime, isn't it.

"Oh... you're so flattering Sasuke. _Really_," I said through my teeth. "I usualy go to Sasuke's after school, hanging out, doing school work."

"Is that what the kids call it now a days?" she asked with rising eyebrows going up and down. Ugh, Mom! With us left speechless, Mom laughed at us as we tried to go along with her. "Anyway I'm going to drop by the bathroom and powder up. My make up's starting to smudge. Sakura are you coming?"

"Ah no you go ahead. I'll stay and keep Sasuke company," I replied with a grin.

"Suit yourself. Excuse me." With a nod, she excused herself and left for the batrhoom, far from our table. Once she was out of range, Sasuke and I instantly looked around for the rest of the gang, searching, knowing they were around here somewhere.

"Where the hell are those idiots?" Sasuke growled.

"Ino!" I yelled/whispered, seeing her by the door next to a small counter where those reservations were marked off. She was switching the 'open' sign to 'closed' on the glass corridors. _Wow_. "Ino!" The second time she managed to hear me and rushed right over. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I half-screamed at her.

"For the record, this was all Naruto's plan," Ino forewarned.

"We can _see_ that. Now where is everybody?" Sasuke asked her in an obviously urgent/worried to death manner.

"Probably in the kitchen, save for Neji doing the piano," Ino said, notioning her head. "Naruto said that since you guys were all banned, Naruto sort of... _'took care of the problem'_."

My eye winced. "Just what do you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Those were his words not mine." Meanwhile in the back alley way of the bar were tied down chefs and waiters and the manager, all knocked out by some harmless gas Naruto and Kiba managed to get a hold off. Sleeping, really. "Either way, the guys and I supposedly are supposed to replace the help. Stupid plan, I know. But it seems to be working out just fine so far."

"It's a HORRIBLE plan!" I panicked.

"Well it'll work if you could be just a bit more convincing. Look at you you're all a nervous wreck! Before you know it you'll have pit stains in your dress." I went to hide my underarms as a result of her comment. "Heck even Sasuke's doing a hell of a better job than you at convincing your Mom."

"What can I say? I'm a natural at womanizing."

"Not now," I snapped, palming his face. "But was the mustache _really _neccessary for Shikamaru? You know I can't keep a straight face when I see something that funny."

As if on cue, Shikamaru came through the kitchen doors and towards us. "Again, it's the idiot's idea, not mine."

"So it is you," Sasuke chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you lost a bet."

"That'll be my fake excuse whenever we reminence on these happy little moments in our old memory," Shikamaru said sarcastically. He must really hate his position.

"Aw don't be so grumpy, Shikamaru," Ino teased, pinching his cheeks. "In fact with that mustache on you've never looked better."

Shikamaru's face remained stagnant. "You're lucky I don't hit girls or I'd punch you in the boob." What?

"Hey, she's coming back," Sasuke warned as Ino and Shikamaru distanced themselves from us, walking towards the front of the restaurant. Sasuke and I faced forward, trying to look the same as Mom had left us. Gosh, my heart's beating so much now. This is all so nerve-wrecking yet kind of... fun.

Mom returned to the table soon enough, during which _Naruto_ came out of the kitchen. He too wore the same uniform as Shikamaru, only he was wearing a light blond mustache as well to add to his disguise. About time our 'genius' showed up.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sasuke twitched as I laughed behind my mouth.

"Here's your sodas," Naruto greeted, holding a tray of glasses with perfect balance. Three wine glasses and two pitches of soda. He laid the glasses of ice out in front of us and poured for Sasuke and I.

"I'll take diet," Kana said before Naruto could pour her glass.

"Sure, mam," Naruto said, trying not to say anything to her rude tone. Switching the pitchers on his tray he poured the diet selection into her glass. "Your food will be here shortly." Naruto left towards the kitchen, but from out line of view (as in behind Mom) he made a choking-like notion towards my Mom. Goes to show he hated her too. Sweet.

With our drinks served, we resumed our small talk, this time about plans of the future. "So any thoughts about college yet, Sasuke?" Mom asked, sipping her soda.

"Um, not yet I, haven't really decided on where I want to go yet."

"Ah, really? That's too bad. It's smart to take an early start in these things like Sakura."

"Excuse me?" I asked, putting down my glass.

"Don't you remember our plans? Ivy league schools, scholarships, you name it. You'll major in business and be on your way to success just as I had when I was your age."

"When did we ever discuss that?" I asked, getting off topic about romance.

"A long time ago don't you remember?"

"As a matter of fact I don't," I clarified, temper rising. I can't believe she just said that. Deciding on even MORE of my future without my consent.

Mom made a disapproving face. "Alright then, what is it that you want to do after high school? What is it that you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know Mom - that's the point! We're still trying to figure that out!" I shouted with a risen tone as I stood out of my seat. I'm arguing with my mother again, aren't I.

"Things don't look so good over there," Shikamaru noted, watching from afar with Ino at the reception counter.

"This is normal. Don't worry too much," Ino frowned disapprovingly. "But still, now really isn't the time to be arguing about other things. While prepping Sakura and Sasuke for the date, I practically forgot just how much Sakura argues with her Mom, too."

"Wow," Shikamaru said, watching the two of us. He sweatdropped. It reminded him so much of me arguing with Sasuke... but somewhat worse.

Ino took out a walkie-talkie from her apron. "Hey Idiot 1, do you read? This is the Crow. Over?"

Shikamaru looked to the blonde. "Now what are you doing?"

"_Idiot 1, over_," said Naruto's voice. "_Hey why is my code name Idiot 1_?"

Ino covered her speaker to talk to Shikamaru. "I thought it'd be handy to cary these around."

"And the code names are really that neccesary."

"Nah I just thought they'd be fun to use," Ino shrugged. "Idiot 1, we need you to serve the food before this argument gets out of hand!"

"_Tell that to Kiba! This guy can cook sure but he's so OCD about it!_"

Shikamaru blinked twice. "Kiba's cooking."

Meanwhile with us, Mom and I shot our arguments back and forth as Sasuke sat awkwardly, watching. Shikamaru and Ino observed his face, and by that they could tell he was either weirded out or very afraid. Luckily within decent time range, Naruto dashed out of the kitchen pushing a cart full of smoking dishes. Thankfully, this was enough to shut me and my mother up, and to get me to sit back down. Ino sighed from relief while Shikamau rubbed his head. Well, things could be worse.

"I warn you now, Kiba cooked it," the mustached Naruto whispered between Sasuke and I before pushing his cart away, to which Sasuke and I exchanged looks again. Nonetheless the food looked surprisingly amazing, and it tasted as great as the restaurant's reputation. But the most important thing was that Mom was completely unsuspicious about anything.

Along the lines of the dinner, I sort of had to force myself to keep quiet about Mom's and my last outburst. As much as I'd love right now settle and establish that this woman will not control not only my love life but my future, as of right now I'm stuck playing obidient.

The date would soon be drawing to a close (thank god) and Naruto was coming by again to serve us desert. Large decocrated pieces of cake that I assumed Kiba must have made too. I reminded myself that I'd have to compliment him later. "Refill please," I called, only for the still mustached Naruto to answer and take my glass before walking away. I then whispered to Sasuke, "Well this is going better than I thought don't you think?"

"Well, this didn't go as badly as I'd expected it to go," Kana stated, re-spreading her cloth over her lap again.

"What was that, Mom?"

She put on a totally serious and knowing face as she clasped her hands. Her elbows rested over the edge of the table and her chin above her intertwined fingers. "To be perfectly honest before we leave tonight, I initially had other plans for this date." Sasuke and I stared in question. "See, I never did approve of Sasuke, right from the beginning. Even meeting him outside the bar, I still didn't like him."

My eyes refused to blink as this realization pounded on my head from the inside. _She... She never liked Sasuke from the beginning..._? Had we failed this entire time?

Further away, Ino starred with her mouth open as Shikamaru's eyes widened somewhat. With crossed arms a slight whistle escaped his mouth. Also from the kitchen doors were eavesdroppers Naruto and Kiba were secretly watching, they also had the same reaction.

Seeing our shock, Mom laughed at first. "Oh don't look so shaken up, you two."

"Mom you just said you hated my boyfriend. Of course I'll be shaken up!"

"That was then," she said with a wave of her hand. "I made this arrangement not just so I could meet Sasuke, but more or less so I could judge him, judge him badly regardless of how the date went anyway. Then I'd be free to let you marry off with another one of my friends' sons." You make it sound like that explanation makes the situation better, Mom. "You know Sakura, ever since you told me at that party a while ago that you already had a boyfriend from school without my knowing, I couldn't help but disapprove almost instantly."

"But-But-But you looked so okay with the idea after a while-"

"It's called acting sweetie. All rich people know how to do that."

"She got that right," Shikamaru scoffed, sparking a vein on the still disguised Ino.

"So... you never liked us being together," Sasuke and I reworded together.

"That's right."

The two of us had to hold onto everything we had to keep from falling out of our seats. Our faces, our eavesdropping friends - all of our disfigured expressions and thoughts were the same. '_So we failed right from the beginning..._' we all thought together.

However quickly right after, Naruto was pushed out of the kitchen by Kiba, holding a glass full of soda. "Hurry and get out there, blondie," Kiba ordered from the door. "She might get suspicious about where Sakura's refill is."

"You want me to go into that mess of dramatic irony? You serve her refill!" Naruto whispered, trying to get back into the kitchen.

"Nah. Chefs belong backstage," Kiba said with a playful grin, sparking anger in the Uzumaki. With a hmph, Naruto turned and dove into the scene.

"Here's your soda," Naruto politely interupted. But whether this can be considered good or bad anymore, Naruto's lowering arm and my turning torso caused a slight collision. The soda fell and spilled over my dress as the glass fell to the floor. My mouth hung open as Mom's eyebrows rose. And Sasuke, he just starred with a blank face. I glared at him in return. I knew that blank look. Blank look on Sasuke equals him laughing, laughing a lot, on the inside.

"I-I am so sorry!" Naruto panicked as he gripped his head and tray. Luckily Ino rushed over, helping me out of my seat. The few napkins she had in her apron pockets were able to absorb some of the soda from my dress, but it didn't look like a lot of help.

"Apologies on our staff's behalf," Ino said to us with a side glance at Naruto saying '_I'll deal with you later_.' "Come with me to the bathroom, Miss. We'll get you cleaned up."

As we walked away, I leaned over towards Ino. "I thought it was against the rules to leave the date with the parent."

"Yes but look at you! There really isn't anything else we could do at this point. Did you hear your mom's depressing speech?" Ino whispered back with a scoff. "Besides, the restaurant's reputation would look bad if it just left a customer sit after a spill up like that."

"I guess you're right," I frowned. "I hope Mom doesn't do anything to Sasuke."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was left with Kana Haruno. Had had unwillingly been dragged back to the kitchen by Shikamaru after staying too long trying to clean up the mess. That wouldn't have been much of a problem had it not been for Naruto's constant (and annoyingly suspicious) apologies.

"So..." Sasuke started, obviously awkwardly. "You set up this whole ordeal just so you could tell me in the end '_I don't like you_'."

"Hit the nail on the head," Mom winked. "But Sasuke, that was before this moment." Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "You see, I came into this restaurant with you two with all the intentions of looking for your every flaw, just so I could disapprove. I mean, the thought of my daughter marrying any common boy was just prerposterous. But through this dinner, I've noticed something different about you two."

That comment could mean anything. "And that is?"

An assuring smile overrode her face. "The fact that you seem to care about her." This obviously shocked anyone listening in, that being the guys. Ino and I were long gone. "I saw the lay you looked at Sakura, trying to make sure that she remained calm throughout this entire date. I know my daughter - she wanted nothing but for us to drop this meeting as soon as I suggested it."

"Oh God," Sasuke couldn't help but say.

"Hm," Kana chuckled. "Sakura can be a bit obvious sometimes, but that's what I like about her. She's true to herself, no matter who stands up to her, regardless of how intimidating they may be to her."

"She's a, real different girl, Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke admitted. He knew that the instant we first spoke. No denying that.

Kana soon found herself smiling as she took a sip of her drink. "Did you know that Kakashi was a commoner like you?"

The change of subject caught Sasuke's attention. "I never thought about it before, but it doesn't surprise me. The way he acts and all."

"That guy can be such trouble sometimes," Kana said, rubbing her temple. "But, that's why I love him I guess. And, he loves me too. Not like my first husband. You can of course guess right that he was rich, and that we were put into an arranged marriage as well, much like Sakura's supposed to."

"And you split and married Kakashi," Sasuke pieced together, crossing his arms. "Excuse me for saying this, Mrs. Haruno, but that sounds pretty hypocritical - you trying to keep your daughter away from guys like us."

"Oh but that's just me being stereotypical," Kana admitted. "I know for a fact that there are many indecent guys in the commoners world. You and I can't deny that. The odds of finding a decent man like Kakashi were just... so small." She gave a hopeful laugh. "So, the chances of Sakura finding any decent boy seemed slim to none."

"Ah." Sasuke would've easily come up with an opposing comment to that stereotype, but then he realized he was right. He recalled on how he and his gang had threatened her when they were first getting along. The woman was right. All men were scumbags. This truth made Sasuke sweatdrop, along with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"In all honesty, I'm just worried about my daughter," Kana said with a sincere voice and stare. "But, meeting you here, Sasuke, my worry isn't as heavy as it was once." She smiled at him. "You and Sakura remind me a lot of Kakashi when we first met."

"How so?"

"Oh, how I miss the old days. You know, Kakashi and I were neighbors at one point. He annoyed the hell out of me whenever we saw each other. And for some reason I can just see you and Sakura arguing as well somehow. Just the clash of personalities is all. Sakura isn't the type to willingly go along obediently to just anyone - even to her boyfriend."

At least she still believed they were dating. "I see."

Now that Ino and I were finished cleaning my dress up, I was about to exit the bathroom until she pulled on my hair from behind. "Ow! Ino-!"

"Shh, wait, look they're talking," Ino uttered as she his us both behind the bathroom doors, adding to the number of eavesdroppers.

"But I must say, you've managed to change my mind, Sasuke. I hope you realize how big a deal that is."

"Believe me I do," Sasuke said, unable to hide a short relieved laugh. "So, you'll allow me and Sakura to keep dating?"

Kana nodded solemnly. "I truly do approve now, one hundred percent. But still, I am sincerely worried about her. This is her first relationship after all." Kana reached out and took Sasuke's hand. "Please protect her for me, will you?"

It took Sasuke a while to respond, but he put on his most sincere smile in return to the kind woman. "You don't even have to ask."

"So, we're good?" Sasuke asked.

When my mother nodded, all of us seemed to have the same simultaneous reaction - relief expresses and a normal heart beat again. '_THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY OVER_.'

I returned to the table eventually, acting as if I hadn't overheard their conversation about me. I have to admit, what Sasuke said to my Mom won me over a lot, even if it was just an act. Or wasn't it? Either way, I'm thankful for the turnout of events. Nonetheless, the date was officially over.

"Are you coming Sakura?" Mom asked as she headed for the door which Shikamaru held open for her.

"Oh um, I'll be right there. I'm just gonna talk with Sasuke for a bit." Code for: I'm gonna kill everyone else in this building first.

Mom smiled, understanding. "Alright then." She turned to Sasuke and bowed slightly in respect. "It was good to finally meet you, Sasuke."

"Likewise," Sasuke said with a slight wave. And with that, Kana left.

Once Shikamaru had shut the doors, Ino and I erupted into a siren of girlish screams as we ran to each other, cheering like there was no tomorrow. We yelled in positive energy at the top of our lungs and jumped around in circle amidst a hug. We cheered things like 'We did it!' or 'Great job!' and all that.

Shikamaru walked over to a somewhat relief Sasuke, removing his fake mustache with a careful hand. "Looks like you did good, Uchiha," Shikamaru complimented.

"Good job team!" Naruto announced with an extended thumbs up, joining us with Neji and Kiba, plus Akamaru who barked in reply.

But at Naruto arriving at our little gathering, I had stopped cheering and gave him the scariest glare I could muster. "Don't you ever. scare me like that again," I said deathly.

Of course, I was referring to this rediculous plan of his to overtake the restaurant. "R-Right."

Moving my attention from Naruto to Kiba, I gave the brunette an otherwise happy grin. "And good food, Kiba. Who knew you could cook?" This compliment obviously earned points for Kiba, who smirked at Naruto in an inside victory. "And you Neji, that piano playing was amazing." You know, it took me until just now to realize that throughout this entire episode, _Neji_ had been playing the _piano_. With each situation and turn of dramatic events and supposedly touching moments, Neji's music always seemed to accompany the mood in the air.

He's a genius...

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd be the type of guy to join in on a scheme like this," Sasuke added, despite my disfigured look.

"I'm not," he said with a flat face. "But it was either mood music or an idiodic mustache."

"Hey I think these make us look very manly for your information!" Naruto defended, getting all up in Neji's face. This sparked some laughs what with Neji easily ignoring the blond.

I sighed though, obviously relieved this was all over now. "Ah, lighten up," Sasuke said, coming over with a suspicious arm around my shoulders. "We got through our first date, you mom likes me, we're all not in trouble, let's just call it a night, alright?"

"You're not letting me skip practice tomorrow are you."

"Not a chance."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"KAKASHI YOU GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" I was playing goose chase with my nut of a father. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TORTURE YOU PUT ME THROUGH LAST NIGHT WITH YOU DITCHING ME? WHAT KIND OF FRICKIN' FATHER ARE YOU?"

Kakashi ran nonchalantly at the same monstrous pace, but in a more laid back manner as he simultaneously read another book. "As a matter of fact I do know what I put you through. Think of it as a growing and learning experience into adulthood."

"_KAKASHI_!"

A series of crashing and my screaming accompanying it could be heard well throughout the culdesac that morning. And it goes without saying that the guys waiting outside my residence could hear it too.

"Someone sounds pretty pissed off," Kiba laughed, leaning against the locked entrance gates as they waited for me to come outside. Obviously this was being delayed. "What do you think she's doing to Kakashi?"

"What girls do best - nagging him," Shikamaru said, sitting on the curb with his skateboard under his feet. "How long do you think she's going to make us wait this time?"

"A while," Neji answered bluntly, sitting atop one of our yellow brick walls with his laptop again.

Naruto meanwhile went over to Sasuke, standing patiently over his skateboard. "So, pretty fun night yesterday huh?" Naruto greeted.

"Shut up," Sasuke said, still somewhat upset about not being clued in to their whole plot. And if anything the Uchiha hated more than me, it was surprises.

"I for one think Sasuke actually _enjoyed_ his date with Sakura-chan," Naruto teased, hanging himself around Sasuke just to annoy him. "Don't you think, guys?"

"I did what I had to to convince Haruno's mom," he stated.

"Come on, man," Kiba said, turning around from the Haurno mansion, Akamaru sitting above his head. "You're telling us, that of all the sixty seven times you stared at her on that date you felt_ nothing_."

"I felt nothing," Sasuke shrugged.

"Denial," Shikamaru and Neji stated together, despite their outside-status in the concersation.

Kiba grinned. "See? If the two geniuses of the group say so then they're automatically right!"

"Hn, whatever."

"Sasuke's in love~ Sasuke's in love~" Naruto and Kiba sang, marching in circles around the agitated Uchiha. It'd only be a matter of time before he'd snap and start a fight amongst themselves.

Shikamaru couldn't suppress a smile as he watched their group in their little comedy act. "I can tell this is gonna get old pretty fast soon."

"You just realized that now," Neji stated from the distance.

"Eh." Shikamaru laid himself down on the sidewalk with his arms crossed behind him. The sun went to his eyes so he put up a hand to block it. "How long do you think it'll take Uchiha to realize it?"

"Who knows?" Neji sighed as he looked over to his group of friends. He sweatdropped at the sight of Sasuke trying to suppress his anger. "Our group's full of oblivious dunces. It could take quite a while."

"I guess that's alright then," Shikamaru replied. "That just means the fun will get to last a bit longer."

"Morning guys!" I called out as I left my house with my skateboard. All heads turned to look through the gate, seeing me waving as I ran down my extremely long lawn/garden. "Sorry I'm late!"

Shikamaru's face remained annoyed at my late arrival, but looking at us, we all seemed happy. Neji's discete smile, Kiba and Naruto's stupid grins, and Sasuke's nonchalant but content look about him - this was thier world. Shikamaru sighed, still trying to block the sun. "How troublesome."


	12. The 'Actual Caring' Pt1

**Hey guys!**

**Uh, yeah, this and the next chapter will be covering something less, uh, chipper compared to my past chapters. **

**I thought that by now I should at least try and explain some of Sakura's past and put in some major emotional drama into the story. Also because I don't feel like typing up a happy chapter at the moment. Lots of endless weeks limping at school and being 'denied' doing stuff ticks me off. So... yeah. Writters block on happy-sunshine-humor for this arc. **

**On a brighter note, I was working on building a flying wooden bird for art class. I tested it out in the school hallway with my friend and my teachers 'cause we wanted to see it fly. And surprisinlgy it flew! Only it went out the open window... and we were on the third floor... yeah. That was what gave me the idea for the baseball in this chapter and uh yeah I'll shut up now and let you get on with this chapter yup. My bad. **

**OH AND FUTURE HAPPY SINGLE-AWARENESS DAY EVERYONE!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**After Sakura relives a traumatic experience at the harbor, she's put out of commision for a long while - getting everyone else worried. But most of all Sasuke feels guilty for it, AND HE CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY! *gasp* **

* * *

><p>"Bye Ino! Have a good weekend!"<p>

"You too, Naomi! Later!" Ino was at school for cleaning duty with a few other girls. Now that it was sunset she was finally done with her job. After making sure the coast was clear she took a turn to the left staircase to head up to the empty fourth floor. She had to go by the gang's office upstairs to pick up a bag that she left there during lunch period.

Entering the once empty-classroom, she spotted her bag resting on Sasuke's desk. "There you are," Ino said to herself, slinging the said bag over her shoulder. Before she decided to go and leave, she spotted her chalk board still standing against the wall, dozens of index cards still tapped in rows and columns across the whole thing. She smiled proudly to herself and walked over to it. In the first column written in chalk were 'The Mom's First Impression', 'The Dad's First Impression,' and 'The Announcing'. Looking down to the fourth card below them, she gently ripped the taped index card off, revealing the next step, to which Ino's face faltered a bit.

It wasn't that she was upset with the next step she saw. Rather she looked a bit exasperated. "Well, it was bound to come sooner or later," she said to herself, starring at the next step of her 'extravagant plan'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"LET'S PLAY BALL!" Kiba yelled. It was just another afternoon with the guys, and it was relatively muggy Saturday, so skateboarding was kind of out of the question. It's not that we couldn't skateboard, but we just didn't seem to be in the mood. Well, I didn't.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was being all coach-like and kept trying to make me practice my ollies. Eventually we got into an argument and I made everyone take a vote: Skateboarding, or baseball.

Baseball won.

"Come on Sasuke, smile at least," I taunted, up at our fake plate with a wooden bat. Sasuke, I was told, had the strongest arm and was unanimously made pitcher. Naruto was the umpire with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and I alternating between catching on the field (street) and batting. At the moment I was up. "Don't hold back, Uchiha!" I yelled over, putting the bat behind my shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he held the ball in his glove. "Wasn't intending to."

Naruto sat steadily with his own baseball glove behind me, wearing an almost miserable face. By the looks of things, catching over two dozen of Sasuke's pictches proved a more difficult feat than it seemed. By the look on Naruto's face behind that umpire's mask, he looked like he needed an ambulance. "Are you sure you're okay Naruto?" I asked him.

"I-I'm fine," he mustered up, his hand throbbing underneath his glove. Meanwhile, Sasuke went to throw me the baseball, and with all the concentration I could muster up I hit it. The collision between the bat and the ball echoed like a water drop in a cave. I dropped the bat, sprinting for our makeshift bases plaid out in the culdesac. Cool part about living at the end of a culdesac - no cars you could hit.

"And it's out," Shikamaru announced unenthusiastically, watching the ball fly. "I'm not getting that."

"How is it the girl can score home runs but we can't," Kiba muttered, watching the ball too and not even bothering to try and catch it. Even Neji looked relatively impressed. "Damn."

"Haha! Home run!" I cheered, making it back to home base where Naruto collapsed from relief of not having to catch another curve ball from Sasuke. "Yeah!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, since you hit the winning home run, looks like you're getting the ball, Haruno." My cheering stopped upon my realizing I had no idea where it went. Sweat dropped behind my head as my mistake dawned upon me. _Aw man_.

Luckily Neji had a good enough eye to keep track of my disappearing ball.

Within minutes, we stood on one side of a tall wooden fence. Here the air was muggier and the clouds were somewhat darker. A rain storm up ahead probably, but reaching our destination my knees had become frozen. '_This place_...' My heart began to race, and my hands became moist.

"So it's in the harbor," Sasuke summed up. He seemed to be pondering on whether to jump the fence or not. I stood in the back of our group, staring at probably the same spot on the fence for a real long time. My eyes didn't blink. My tongue didn't move. My muscles tense. It was a feeling I didn't get too often.

"Is a baseball really worth it?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "I say we leave it."

"But it's the baseball we used to play with when we were kids," Naruto frowned, crossing his arms behind his head. "That's no ordinary baseball."

Heavier guilt trip. "I am so sorry!" I said instantly, bowing repeatedly to the group.

Naruto panicked upon seeing me break down, and soon enough he was in front of me with quickly waving arms. "No no no it's fine Sakura it's okay! We'll get it back no prob! It's no trouble at all honest!"

"Smooth," Kiba remarked nearby.

"Let's just go and get it over with," Sasuke said, wanting to go home as soon as possible. This nostalgic baseball of Naruto's obviously wasn't that much of a concern to the Uchiha. And if they weren't skateboarding, he'd rather just stay at home. He went and jumped up over the fence first, disappearing behind it. I stepped forward as if to try and keep him on this side, but I was too slow. He was gone.

"Well, you heard the boss," Kiba smirked, jumping up energetically and jumping the fence with his dog Akamaru.

I heard his feet land on the other side With _two_ of us from our group beyond the fence already, my anxiety rose. "H-H-Hey wait guys let's think this through!" I finally spoke up, holding my arm out with a panicky look about me.

Neji and Shikamaru were already on their way over the fence, Naruto waiting last for me. "What can we say? That ball's like a trophy to us. We won our first game against a school league with that ball." He gripped a fist in front of his chest. "Sasuke may not see it as important, but secretly we all treasure that momento."

Third guilt trip. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID WE PLAY WITH THAT BALL?"

"~Because it's our _only_ ball," Shikamaru voiced from the other side. They were waiting for us. "You said we should play baseball and we needed a baseball. It never occourred to us that you'd hit a homerun."

My head tilted forward in a slum. '_So loosing the ball is directly my fault after all_.' I wanted the game. I needed the ball. I hit the home run. All blame, points towards me. So now it'd seem pretty shallow to have them all go into this dangerous place while I sit here on this side of the fence to cower and wait.

Naruto could see my predicament. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"No I'll go!" I quickly opposed. "It's my fault the ball's lost. I should at least come." _Idiot, Sakura_. So, putting all these negative thoughts to the back of my head, Naruto helped me over e jump the fence and land on the other side with ease. All of the guys were there waiting after all.

"About time," Sasuke hmphed. "Now come on. It can't be that far."

"It'd be pretty messed up if it landed in the water," Shikamaru commented negatively as we all walked as a group into this gang territory.

I remained huddled in the back hugging my arms. I forgot how afraid I was of this place, and it's just my luck to loose the ball here of all places. I looked left and right for any signs of life. No one yet, but the heavy fog and the mist from the ocean didn't help me create a calm imaginary atmosphere. It took all I had to keep moving forward with the guys and to not turn back and run for the fence that was slowly disappearing in the fog.

'_Sakura this is a bad idea and you know it. AGH YOU IDIOT TURN AROUND_! NOW!'

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto whispered protectively beside me. "You look a little tense."

"I just have some goose bumps that's all." To be truthfully honest, I think I'm scared out of my mind. In fact, I'm crazy! This harbor is never associated with anything good. Being here, walking with the smell of the salt water in the air, it made me remember the last time I went here willingly. Thinking back to that memory I felt like punching myself unconscious.

I had run through the skate park once to get to the harbor and use that as a shortcut to get home. That was... when I first ran into the guys at the skate park, where we first technically met. I had crashed into Naruto there, and then I jumped the fence and sprinted my fastest so I could enter and leave the harbor as quick as possible. It was so that I could get home before Mom could have my head. Thinking back, choosing which was more dangerous (Mom or the harbor) I think I picked Mom.

But being here now, with no real urgent reason, I thought to myself as being dumb then. I never should have taken that shortcut all that time ago. It's not that I'm saying I never should have met the guys. It's just that I never should have put my life in danger like that, even for Mom. Being here... in this place... I shouldn't be here. I have to turn around. Wait. I can't! I can't see where we came from anymore. But I can't be here. I shouldn't be here. I-

"Sakura?" Naruto had been shaking my shoulder. By the time I had snapped out of it, I realized all of the guys had stopped walking. We were standing in a group, all of them looking at me. Naruto was in front of me holding both of my arms, with the guys around behind him - Sasuke the farthest. But he was waiting too nonetheless, and concerned like the rest. "Sakura what's wrong? You're shaking."

I forced myself to stop. "Sorry," I apologized, trying to sound like my normal chipper self. "I'm probably coming down with something."

Naruto went on to check my forehead, comparing it to his own temperature. "Well, you don't have a fever I think."

"Ah look at Naruto playing nurse," Kiba said with a teasing smirk.

Naruto of course didn't take that well. "Shut up, dog-breath!"

Throughout Naruto's and Kiba's initiated arguing, Shikamaru was forced to be mediator while Neji took it upon himself to actually check my temperature, seeing as I still felt unwell. Probably just nausea for just being here, but it wasn't like I could tell Neji that.

Meanwhile with Sasuke a little further ahead, but still waiting, I noticed him glancing my way. When I looked to his eyes, he didn't turn away like I thought he would when I usually catch him staring or glaring at me. He had a dead serious look on his face, as if trying to burn some mental message to my brain.

Instantly I knew that he knew something was wrong. There's no fooling him.

Knowing that I couldn't keep eye contact any longer, and I looked away guiltily. Despite Sasuke _super ironically_ being the one person I could somehow talk to about deep subjects, Sasuke knew nothing about how I felt about this place.

And I intended to keep it that way, until now.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a new voice, startling me. But from the faint fog I could see a couple people ahead walking towards us. My eyes widened as the guys tensed up, too. Their eyes narrowed. Their fists clenched. Sasuke stayed where he was at the front, while I remained where I was. Neji remained near by me as a sense of defense I guess. Normally I'd try and be just like them, all tough and confident. But my mind was so blown right now - I couldn't think straight.

"Hey, ain't this Uchiha and his gang?"

There was a slight pause. "Aye, you're right." Within a moment's notice, our groups were in a stand off. Theirs, and us.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kiba spoke up, Akamaru growling from his hood behind his neck.

Their leader, some blonde in a hat, gave off some laugh that was made out to make him sound superior. "We should be the ones asking you punks that, bein' on our turf and whatnot." He chuckled one more time. "Long time no see, Uchiha. Haven't seen you around these parts as of late. What've you been up to? Shackin' up with any new hoes lately?" The guy tilted his head, noticing me beyond the wall of protective guys standing in front of me. "She one of em'?" _He found me_. "Looks pretty frail to me, chief. No fun getting with a girl with no tits, you know." He scoffed. "Unless you and your cronies plan on gang raping her. Any girl's good for that."

Naruto was obviously already beyond his level of tolerance for these guys. "You bastard-!"

"She's one of us," Sasuke stated strongly, extending his arm out in front of Naruto who was just about ready to march up to the big-talker and punch him in the face. I imagine at this point any of the guys would, knowing their natures. Sasuke however sounded totally in control of his temper, which was surprising. Even more surprising he actually stated that I was a part of their group. I feel like he only said that as a way of protecting my name, but nonetheless I still felt off edge about the confrontation, much less that they saw me as some passing eye-candy. "Now what do you want, Kouta? We're passing by - we have somewhere to be."

"Ah, tight schedule eh?" The guy Kouta walked up to Sasuke. He was somewhat shorter, probably Naruto's height. But now that I had a clearer image of him, he looked intimidating enough. "Then you'll have no troubles passing on through here. My fellas and I will gladly part way to let you and your posse get through no problem." The way he said that, I trusted him just as much an armed robber with stolen riches saying he'll turn himself in.

Sasuke kept a wary look about Kouta and his men, but notioned for us to follow him. We resumed walking then, at a normal slow pace. Not too slow to take our time, but not too fast to seem anxious to leave. And believe you me, _I wanted to leave_.

We kept our position as we were, Neji being the closest one to me at the moment. He made sure to remain close by me, for obvious reasons. It wasn't like the guys could just suddenly swarm around me in position for protection - that would seem to suspicious too, and too provocative.

"Hey pinkie!" called the guy Kouta far off behind us. "You're apart of Uchiha's gang now are ya?" I ignored him, but my pace slowed. By the sound of his footsteps, he was walking faster, towards me.

"_Just keep walking, Sakura_," Neji murmured in the lowest tone possible.

But the guy catching up to us only continued to taunt me. "Can you hold up a knife or somethin'? Or are ya too classy for us gentlemen folk and rather bitch-slap us instead? Huh? I could use a good fight. It's been a while since I fought a girl." Through my heavy heart-beat, I expected to feel this punk's rough shove to my shoulder to turn me around and challenge me to an inevitable fight, but the notion never came.

Apparently before he could even touch my shoulder, Neji had performed some ultra-secret ninja move that I had just missed. By the time I turned my head to dare look, Neji had the guy's wrist held up in a very painful but simple-looking hold. "Are you trying to provoke us?" Neji asked calmly, still holding their leader's arm in place. "Because if you wanted something you could have just said so." That was the most I've seen Neji talk in a while. And though he barely interacts with me outside private sessions in homeroom where we sit next to each other, I never expected for him to go as far as to protect me like that. But still, this was just was the other gang wanted and what we were trying to avoid. _A fight_.

But it was too late. We were already sucked in the second we crossed paths with them.

"What. You said she's a part of your gang now right?" Kouta smirked, sounding half serious half high. "Believe it or not I actually held a little respect for you, Uchiha. I wanted to see if you guys lowered your standards to allow some prick of a pansy into your group." Sasuke had refused to turn around yet. He was the only one facing forward, unlike the rest of us. "Tell me, can the little bitch fight? Or are you just making her stick around for show? Could it be she really does have tits under all that loose clothing? How naughty of you, Uchiha, hiding your slut's assets to keep her all to yourself."

"_Don't talk about Sakura-chan that way_," Naruto said dangerously, staying where he was behind me. It was Neji protecting me now, and he was in no position to move yet without provoking the oncoming fight. Still, Naruto's tone stood.

Kouta, who was still in Neji's hold by the way, nodded highly as if understanding something. "Sakura huh?" He scoffed. "Well, if she's not what I say she is and she _is_ one of you, then why doesn't she defend herself?" He spotted me again. The hairs on my skin stood straight, and my closed mouth felt dry. "Look at her. She's trembling. And the look in her eyes, _fear_."

'_I don't know what's going on, but he's right about one thing_,' Sasuke thought at the back of his group, having turned half way around by now at hearing Kouta describe my appearance. I was trembling, shaking even. '_What's happened to her? It's like she's lost everything she'd had over us these past few weeks._'

In the midst of this distracting and tension filled silence, Kouta had somehow caught Neji off guard and managed to loose his grip and knock him aside. Before I could even react, Naruto and Shikamaru had already sprinted forward to be my new first line of defense, but Kouta's other guys had already taken them out. I watched in horror stepping back as Shikamaru took a kick to the face and Naruto a blow to the gut. Needless to say both had flown to the ground within seconds. I felt someone feel for my arm behind me to be pulled into a shield of protection but before that person's grip could enclose my arm, I had already been swiped away by Kouta.

With the mix of hysteria and nervousness gushing up about me, I couldn't help but fall into place, helpless. I didn't struggle, I didn't cry - just stare aimlessly, at anyone's mercy. Kouta held me with on arm around my neck and my back turned against his torso, so I could face the guys and they could face me. Helpless and petrified me.

"For a member of your gang she doesn't seem all that tough," Kouta taunted. Instead of tightening his arm's grip around my neck to choke me, his other hand rushed up to my chest, where he began groping my left breast. "Hey, she isn't as bad after all," he barked as I whimpered, feeling so many electrical emotions mix up inside. Fear. Anger. Hysteria. Pain. Sadness. Distress.

"Sakura-!" Kiba looked just about ready to murder, but Sasuke held him back with a calm hold to the shoulder first. He seemed just about as tensed as Kiba, but patience is the only way to deal with these guys.

On my end, feeling this horrible guy just take me without a fight and then to let him hold me, touch me, the tears were unavoidable as I let them drip down without a sheer cry. All of the guys could see that. "What's up, Uchiha? Jealous I have your girl? She is your girl ain't she? You'd be a dumbass _not_ to want her! She feels frickin' amazing!"

"What weed have you been smoking Kouta let her her go before I shove my foot up your ass!" Kiba growled, still being held back by Sasuke. Kiba appearingly refused to question Sasuke's actions, but anbeknownst to everyone there, through the fog, Sasuke could see another one of Kouta's men, hiding in the fog above a crate hidden in the mist - _holding a gun_ at that. Any sudden movements and someone would be dead within a second, he thought.

As he tried to think of a way out of this mess, he couldn't help but see my tears - tears he rarely saw ever on my image. The last time he saw me in such a wreck, he recalled the night of the dance. Suddenly memories began to spill for him - at the hospital (as I had missed the dance and all the guys had run to check on me.)

'_Wait, I remember, during the night of the dance at the hospital_...'

-x-x-x-x-

_She sniffled once, and that was all it took for me to go running up the stairs, and to hug her. I had hugged her for the second time with much more brute force compared to before (I was testing her 'fear of being touched' by hugging her before). But this time, she wasn't trembling or nervously shaking to get out of my grip. It was as if she were at peace somehow._

_I felt I was squishing her inside my arms, but she only seemed to move in closer to my chest, crying her heart out in muffled screams. "I hate this!" she cried in agony, in misery. For some reason, this only made me hold her tighter. "I want to take that day out of my life! I hate it! I hate them! I hate myself for getting caught! I hate that I let them do what they did! I hate them I hate them I hate them___!"__

-x-x-x-x-

'_I always wondered what she meant by that_,' Sasuke thought, suddenly angry with himself. He could remember the pain in my voice then, but could never really link it to an actual realistic reason. Sasuke recalled that after the incident, he actually tried to figure out what had made me so upset about being touched by guys, about what made me so distrustful about them.

He'd forgotten all about that emotional night in the hospital, until now that is.

Only this time now he was beginning to pick up the pieces. "Get Akamaru over there," Sasuke muttered to Kiba, making sure that Kouta or his men couldn't read his lips and see him saying a message. Secrtly Sasuke notioned to the man with the gun in the fog, and without another word Akamaru was already gone. No one seemed to notice him seeing as he was so small.

"So you don't mind us taking her off your hands?" Kouta asked, still groping my breast. "You don't care about her?"

I could see Sasuke's eyes narrowing as he clutched Kiba's shoulder. What was it with this guy? What beef does he have with Sasuke, though I shouldn't be all surprised. Before meeting Sasuke, he still didn't have all that good a reputation. Had this been the first week of meeting the guys and first skating back in September, this whole gang encounter wouldn't have been so surprising to me. In fact, the guys probably would've made a run for it and left me here. Instead, here they were trying to save me.

_But am I even worth saving at this point...?_

What broke me out of my trace of wonder and fear was the sound of a gun shot shooting up into the sky. "NOW!" I heard Sasuke yell.

All of a sudden he and Kiba ran forward, with the other guys who were knocked away back on their feet and putting up a fight. Somewhere along all the confusion, I had been released after someone had knocked out Kouta, but by then I was already out of it. My legs couldn't support me and I started to fall forwards. I mentally braced myself for the incoming impact with the ground face-first, but before I went unconscious, the last thing I heard was my name, and the last thing I felt was the grip of another arm keeping me from falling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke and the rest of the guys sat around the bottom stairs of the Haurno mansion ballroom (a.k.a their living room). There was silence amongst their small crowd, which accompanied the eerie cleanliness of the marble ballroom that was for some reason always polished and reflective. Each of the guys had bandages and tapes around their cuts and bruises, including Sasuke, the only one standing. He was leaning against the side of the banister, holding his crossed arms in impatience.

His wait was over when Kakashi's footsteps began to echo throughout the ballroom. "Well, she's finally asleep," he sighed, seemingly nonchalant. Though it was evident that he was concerned, both about me and the guys.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked half heartedly. He sounded almost too afraid to ask, so it seemed kind of forced. He was too worried. He had to know.

"A little shaken up, but she seemed to be at peace after I gave her some sleeping pills."

'_She had to take pills just to calm herself down_,' Sasuke thought guiltily. He forced himself not to go and punch the shiny white marble banister beside him.

"I'm surprised she didn't fight back though," Kiba commented obliviously, holding Akamaru in his lap. The normal cockiness that usually accompanies Kiba's voice lacked this time. Instead, his voice held confusement. Concern, Sasuke noticed. "Sakura almost always retorts to things like that whenever they come up. But this time, she just..."

"Froze?" Shikamaru finished sadly, yet also upsettingly that he couldn't do anything either.

"Yeah," Kiba muttered dissappointedly.

Sasuke watched Kakashi take note of all of their reactions and the atmosphere about them. The man then sighed and proceeded down the last few steps. He walked forward four more steps until he was just in front of the stairwell. Sasuke saw Kakashi holding his book in his hand, not intent on reading it any time soon. "I'm not sure if Sakura's ever told you, but she has an immense fear of that place."

"The harbor?" Neji spoke up, quite beat up himself.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. The guys previously had taken the time to explain the story to the man of the Haruno family. They thanked God that my mother wasn't there, which would have made matters worse. After the guys had taken me back at the harbor, they made a run for it back to my house. And here they were, talking with Kakashi. "Sakura's never liked going to that place for as long as I've known her. And I've known her for quite some time, too."

"Why would she be scared of the harbor?" Kiba shrugged. "Like I know it's not the safest place in the world but-"

"There's more to it than that." Kakashi appeared deep in thought as he stroked his mask. "There was this one event that took place a long time ago. Just so you know, this was before Sakura's father left." All of the guys had risen their heads. "See, Sakura and her parents had gone out one night to watch a theater show. She was really young at the time, so she probably doesn't remember all that much. But, they were walking back here to the mansion, and just so happened to be passing near by the harbor. Of course, they weren't _in_ it, but they were close enough to be recognized."

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and assume that the harbor was still a big crime-spree site back then," Shikamaru suggested.

"Sadly that was true," Kakashi replied. "And well, they were confronted, Sakura was taken - your regular kidnapping story really."

'_He says that so bluntly_,' all of the guys thought with the same expression.

"She was taken to the heart of the harbor and was held hostage there for a while by a certain gang. I never got to know all the specific details of the case. But kidnapping the heiress of a rich family seemed to go pretty well for a ransom. This of course traumatized Sakura for a long time as you can imagine."

"So what was she locked up? Did they hurt her?" Sasuke spilled, almost urgently needing to know what happened.

"I never did find out why, but with the random note they left at the mansion gates, they ordered a large sum of money, but they weren't requesting it all too soon. In most cases you'd think gangs like these would rather take the money as soon as possible and either let the hostage go free or dead. That wasn't the case in this scenario."

"What happened?"

"The note said to meet at the harbor within seven days. Any earlier and they would kill her," Kakashi stated with a dead tone as he reminisced. "Even with the police involved, no one dared tried to interfere with this seven-day plan. They couldn't risk any definite harm coming to Sakura."

"But why?" Naruto forced.

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Who knows? After a week the police found her locked up in one of those warehouses down by the harbor. She seemed alright, but the report included starvation and sexual abuse."

_Sexual abuse_.__ That phrase hung hard to Sasuke's mind__. '_That's why_.'__

"The investigators couldn't figure anything out from her because she wouldn't talk. She was probably too traumatized to speak, let alone remember. I remember the doctor saying something about memory-repression, but I'm no expert. What do I know?" The guys appeared to hang onto every word the man said, no interruptions. "She returned home safe and sound to her parents after getting some medical help. But this experience scared her for life as you can imagine. Kana told me that she wouldn't speak at all to anyone for a long time." Kakashi looked towards the door, where some sunlight shine through the decorative glass. "It was around this time that Sakura's parents began to argue too. I assume it was over Sakura's well being, and eventually a divorce came out of it."

The only reaction to that whole explanation was a whistle from Kiba, as the rest tried to take this all in.

"Regardless of how long it took her to recuperate, she _did_ eventually - obviously," Kakashi pointed out. "But she steers clear of the harbor whenever she can. Represses any memories of the incident whenever she goes by it."

Naruto groaned loudly as he grasped his gold spikes in his hands. "Argh! And we brought her in there without thinking!"

"Like we were supposed to know she suffered some childhood traumatic experience," Shikamaru scoffed, though he was obviously trying to hide his concern and guilt. "How were we supposed to know that she'd end up..."

"Dammit," Kiba cursed, Akamaru whimpering as his owner tried to comfort him. "She must feel like shit now after all this."

Sasuke at that point decided to swallow his pride and ask about my concern. "So, if all that happened to her when she was a kid then what's going to happen to her now?" All attention was adverted to Kakashi for the answer, Sasuke's especially. "Is she... okay?" he mustered up.

"She wouldn't talk to me," Kakashi mentioned, looking to be contemplating over his phraseology. "She mentioned nothing about what you boys said when you first came in. She looked pretty tired, too. No doubt she'll be missing school tomorrow." Guilt seemed to overwash each and every one of them. "Hey now, don't go all looking depressed. Sakura wouldn't want that."

"Why the hell not?" Naruto muttered surprisingly. "If I were her, I'd want those responsible for all this to feel like crap, too."

"You mean those other kids from that gang - those guys are the ones responsible for today," Kakashi reminded. "You all just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But we were supposed to protect her though, weren't we?" Naruto clarified in a low growl, his hands now stuffed into fists. "That was our deal!" There was that ominous pain in the stare he gave Kakashi. "Aren't we responsible for possibly hurting her again? She's like this because we got careless and didn't pick up on the signs she gave us! She obviously didn't want to be there but she insisted she was okay! And we BELIEVED her!" Naruto's bangs covered his eyes. "And now... she's probably never going to recover from this again."

Sasuke and the rest seemed to lament over Naruto's speech. He was totally right in a way. They each were responsible for my well being, they thought. And each of them failed, they thought.

Kakashi made sure to make his own point perfectly clear. "You boys did your best to protect Sakura, and I am very grateful. Despite this little incident you shouldn't beat yourselves up about it. Playing 'woe is me' helps no one, or Sakura." All of them looked up. "If you boys want to help her, then be strong enough for her to lean on. I know when Sakura's with you all she acts like she can stand her own against these things, but she needs you, believe it or not."

'_Kind of like how we need her, ironically enough_,' Sasuke thought. The way he figured that, he wondered if Kakashi meant they literally needed her - for the skateboarding contest they'd been prepping her for weeks for. At first, Sasuke pondered, he thought they only kept her around because she needed a boyfriend and he needed a girlfriend. She needed a fake fiance - he needed a substitute for the skating competition. Well, they had each other for those reasons in perfect position. He never thought about it from the angle of _actually_ needing each other as more than just that. Something else - not as love interests or as friends, but something else. Something, foreign and confusing to the Uchiha.

But by now it was probably too late for him to be able to figure it out, because that girl that was causing him so much confusion may not want anything to do with them at this point.

"We'll give her some time to get better," Sasuke complied. "Come on, let's leave." Sasuke began to walk off, much to the guys' surprise.

"But-Sasuke-"

Naruto was cut off. "I said we're leaving," Sasuke affirmed. With that tone in use, none of the guys could refuse this order. They each got up, Naruto being the last to want to leave. But as they went towards the door, Kakashi held Sasuke back a moment.

"You should know now that if she's as bad as you say she is, she won't be going out to school for a while." Kakashi asked discretely. "Do you want me to keep you updated on her condition?"

Sasuke almost instantly agreed to Kakashi's proposition, but he held his tongue. "No, it's fine." And with that, Sasuke and followed the rest of the guys out of the Haruno Mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Days had gone by since then. I remained at home, inside my in-closet room in my mattress. My days would be empty, and my sleep dreamless. The only times I'd move were for eating or for using the bathroom, but I limited myself to just doing what was absolutely neccessary. Most times I'd just spend my hours starring at the ceiling of my closet.

Kakashi takes care of me, but he does his best to leave me alone. He notices my uncomfortable-demeanor whenever anyone's around me, so he sees it best to come to my room only when necessary. Mom's still out on her infamous business trips, so she doesn't know yet, _thank God_.

School would feel empty for those who noticed my disappearance, Naruto would mention. He's dropped by almost every day since I started missing school during this incredibly long week. At first I wouldn't accept visitors, but after his third rejection I let him come in, and he'll talk to me. I barely listen, but it's kind of inevitable to ignore him really. I don't speak back, though. I can't really find the point to. But each time he'd drag one of the other guys. First Naruto himself, then Naruto and Kiba and Neji. Then Naruto and Shikamaru. Then all four of them. The visits weren't all that exciting on my part, but they'd talk on and on, trying to cheer me up or at least bring me to speak again.

I wanted to speak, too. I really did. It's so hard to explain why but I just... can't, talk to them anymore. I can't look them in the eye without picturing some vague but familiar image. Just flashes of those images are enough to cause me a headache, and it's enough to make me cry for no specific reason.

Still, despite those random episodes, I try my best to hang onto any word I can remember the guys' telling me. How school is, what I'm missing in classes, how horrible the lunch is some days, what antics they get into when I'm not around - anything. I try to listen to regain my lost sanity. But for some reason, since the harbor incident a few days ago, I haven't changed a bit...

But on those rare moments where I can actually think as I used to, I'll wonder about those who haven't come to see me yet, like Ino. One day while Naruto and Shikamaru were visiting, Naruto was going on about how since I wasn't around, Ino's become more strict (and annoying) around the gang, reprehending them whenever they do something inappropriate. Shikamaru shared his fair amount of complains about Ino too, but for a second I managed to connect eyes with Shikamaru, and give him some silent message saying '_Does Ino know...?_'

Amazingly Shikamaru was able to translate my stare into those exact words. Almost instantly he said afterwards, "We didn't tell Ino yet. She just thinks you're real sick and that you can't have visitors."

Another day, my rare independent thoughts wandered over to Sasuke, too. I was surprised I hadn't thought about him all this time, but when I did Naruto was able to read my thoughts the same way Shikamaru did when I wondered about Ino.

Naruto had visited me alone that time since it was raining, and all of the guys were at Anko's fixing their boards. With just Naruto, and him knowing my secret question, he replied sadly, "I really don't know about that guy," he said exasperatedly. "I keep trying to get him to visit one of these days but he's acting a whole lot more emo than usual. He brushes every one off and he seems to get annoyed a lot more easily now." Those weren't the exact words I wanted to really hear. In the end Naruto just gave one final shrug. "He just, doesn't want to see you right now I guess."


	13. The 'Actual Caring' Pt2

**I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! (_Curse you, __writters' __block)_ **

**I would've written more instead of making this only part two, (only to add part 3 later) But I feel like that's gonna take a while so I'll post up what I have. Which leads to this. **

**Honestly I was supposed to post this up last week on Valentine's Day *coughcoughSINGLE-AWARENESS-DAYcoughcough* but I ended up a BIG distraction. (yes, finally a decent excuse for my readers)**

**I've been having issues with my best friend with whom I've secretly liked. He's been ignoring me since Christmas so I thought I did something to tick him off and made him not wanna be my friend anymore *snifflesniffle* But, to the present day, I was taking one of my usual 'ditch-after-school-activities' to go to a lake near my school for writing (this is where I come up with stories/songs/fanfic ideas) And it turns out by sunset he had followed me and was watching me the entire time, pretending to read a book out by the grass fields.**

**(Which I thought was creepy at first since i didn't recognize him o.0)**

**But it was cool, and we sat there in awkward silence for a while, just starin' at the lake and stuff... Total fanfic inspiration right there.  
>BUT, we ended up staying there until dark and watching the stars, which we NEVER see where we live. But at that moment, out of no where<strong>**... he told me he liked me.**

**OOOMMMMGGGGG**

**Turns out he's been avoiding me not because he was mad but because he started falling for me (which I thought was sooooo sweet...! Until I realized how stupid I was being all this time agonizing over '_WHY ISN'T HE TALKING TO ME ANYMORE? HOW COME WE WON'T LOOK AT ME? WHAT DID I DO?'_ When instead... yeah.  
><strong>**Cliche fanfic story plot there, which beforehand I was ironically going to use for this story eventually. Clueless and oblivious girl who's best friends with the guy who starts to fall for girl - it's a lot like Sasuke and Sakura. We both skate. We both fake-dated once. We both used to argue all the time, and... yeah it goes on. **

**The weird thing was, GUYS DON'T FALL FOR ME. (AKA really dorky, wears private school skirt past her knees, face of acne, not a cool fashion sense) So I kept thinking I was dreaming at first. I mean come on, this is SO unrealistic! Lake-side setting. Night sky full of stars. A warm WINTER NIGHT. And a confession from your best guy friend to top it all off! THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!**

**But... I think it just did, which should give a lot of hope to other readers who always dream their fanfics of romance will come true one day. ^-^**

**And well, yeah, THAT's my excuse for not updating... Sorry for the rant. I just feel so giddy inside. A weird happy feeling. **

**BUT ONTO THE CHAPTER.**

**Readers: Finally!**

* * *

><p>It's been nearly two weeks since the incident at the harbor. I remain at home in that closetbedroom of mine. I'm a bit more active compared to the beginning. Sometimes I'll sit against the closet walls and read something pertaining to childhood, or I'll be in the kitchen trying to make something instead of just grabbing whatever is on the counter. But I still can't talk - I just can't.

Meanwhile at school...

Shikamaru was walking down the hall after the bell, signaling all students to proceed to their second period class. However as he was strolling down the hall a pale arm flew out in front of him, the hand making a loud sound on the lockers beside him. The arm blocking his path belonged to a pestering and annoying blond, to whom Shikamaru gave his trademark groan and glare. "What do you want Ino. I'm gonna be late."

She gave a smirk and scoffed, not dropping her arm. "_Late_? Since when did you start caring about being late?" Instead of arguing with the woman, he tried to go around her. Ino would just step in front of him each time, clearly aggravating him. She wanted something and he knew what. "So, what's up with Sakura? She's been out for like two weeks what gives? Did Sasuke work her too hard skateboarding or something?"

"Yeah. Can I go now?"

"Nope!" Ino smashed her hand onto Shikamaru's forehead before he could go past her. That was going to leave a mark later. Shikamaru opened his eyes, ready to say something to her until he noticed her serious and direct stare. _She knew_. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Even if I did it's none of your business," he retorted, removing her hand from his forehead. "You're so much more troublesome now, geez."

"Because you're being all secretive and I don't like it!" Ino bossed with her hands on her hips. "Something happened to Sakura, right?"

"You don't know that."

"Did Sasuke say something to her? Because if he did I'll-"

"This has nothing to do with Sasuke, alright? Gosh, you're so nosy." The bell rung, and by then the school halls were completely empty, save for Shikamaru and Ino.

"See? Now we're late. If you would've told me then w wouldn't have had to stand out here for so long," Ino blamed, causing Shikamaru to either sweatdrop or grow an anime vein. Whichever it was, he knew this girl was clearly too stubborn to accept no for an answer.

"Well, seeing as we're late I guess there's no point in going to class if we're just going to get scolded," Shikamaru sighed. "Feel like skipping with me?"

By the look on Ino's face, just the idea of skipping made her sick to her stomach. "_Skipping_? Shikamaru that's ridiculous!" Ino snapped, trying her best to keep her angry but decently loud tone down. She began pointing her finger up to him as she continued to speak. "I'll have you know that I am a straight A student on the honor roll. I am not skipping and neither are you so I-"

Shikamaru used his hand and put it over Ino's raising hand. The touch instantly shut her up. "Let's go to the 4th floor room," Shikamaru insisted, giving Ino a look that admitted both defeat, and the anxiety of possibly telling her the truth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seven minutes into second period, the two were upstairs on the abandoned/storage floor inside the gang's usual hide out spot inside the office-like room. "So that's why," Ino said quietly, sitting on a stool beside the wall.

Shikamaru was leaning against Sasuke's head desk, having told as much as he could remember about the past two weeks that were at first confidential. But what with Ino being as involved with everything as everyone else, he felt she had the right to know why her best friend had been missing for so long. "We thought it'd be best not to tell you."

"Yeah and look how that worked out," Ino scoffed, not quite sure how to react to this information.

With a curious lift of his head, Shikamaru looked to Ino across the empty room. "Did you know about Sakura and the harbor? From, back when she was a kid?"

Solemnly she nodded. "I knew about it, but not as much as you've just explained to me." Ino crossed her arms deep in thought. "No wonder she was against getting close to guys in elementary school. Now that I think about it, this sounds almost exactly like what happened back then."

"It could've been," Shikamaru muttered regretfully. "The others and I barely put up a good fight against those guys down by the harbor. We god our asses handed to us, that's for sure."

"If it wasn't for the fact that those goons beat you guys up then I'd have to do it myself," Ino joked, still somewhat upset about the matter. "But, I guess I have to say thank you... for trying to protect Sakura, I mean."

Shikamaru nodded. "No problem."

"But, about Sasuke," Ino started with a wary voice. "Did he really not get to visit her yet?"

"The guy doesn't want to," Shikamaru admitted with a confused shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine as to why, though? None of us can ever bring up Sakura's name without Sasuke walking out of the scene."

"I see..." Ino started, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes glanced around the room to where her board was. The fourth card she removed earlier - she was staring up at the chalked word.

Shikamaru starred at her wondrously. She was just standing there, starring up at the board. Eventually he got up off the desk and went up next to her, following her gaze. His eyes landed on the new 'revealed word' : _Step4:The 'Actual Caring'_. "The 'Actual Caring' what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ino's gaze softened at the phrase. "It was only a matter of time I guess. This isn't exactly a situation I'd ideally use but, I guess we can't be picky now can we?"

Shikamaru's odd stare turned to the girl next to him. "What are you going on about now?"

"Don't you see?" Ino asked, turning towards him. "Sasuke isn't visitng Sakura because he feels guilty. He feels he's the one who led her to the harbor and got her into this condition. That or something else but either way he can't bring himself to see Sakura because of guilt."

Suddenly Shikamaru felt stupid for not realizing that earlier. Of course that'd be why Sasuke's distanced himself. "Well, Sasuke will get over it eventually won't he-?"

"No he won't," Ino assumed with a shake of her head. "As long as he doesn't see her, he'll never loose that guilt."

"Okay then we'll just bring him over to Sakura's place by force."

"Nah. It won't work because Sasuke doesn't realize that he's guilty yet," Ino replied, turning back to the board with a pondering look about her. "I bet he's somewhere around this school wondering why he's so confused about things, confused about Sakura." Ino gave a short laugh just imagining it. She pointed up at the word 'caring'. "That's their next step. You see, they've been pretending to date for a while. And at first it all just started as just acting, right? Pretending to be happy, pretending to enjoy each other's company - well, obviously if that was the case then our Sasuke wouldn't be so distraught about Sakura's well being now would he."

Shikamaru thought for a moment about what the blond just told him. Thinking back to the beginning of all this, he knew that if I had gotten hurt like this in the very start just after we made the agreement to fake-date, then Sasuke wouldn't be so concerned. None of them would.

"But now he's a decent acquaintance of Sakura's. Friends, almost. All of you are," Ino smiled. "But for Sasuke, he's never cared this much about Sakura before, so it's all probably new to him."

"To be frankly honest he's never cared about any girl like this before," Shikamaru admitted, starring at the board too with a dragged look on his face. "So what now? It's not like anything we've just talked about is really going to make a difference."

"Oh yes it will," Ino grinned, practically jumping on the inside if not for the fact I was still incapacitated. "Actually caring for one another is the next step in their relationship."

"You mean fake relationship."

And surprisingly, Ino shook her head no. "That may be how it started, but you and I both know that those two share something."

"Well, you're not wrong there," Shikamaru realized.

"I bet that through the rest of the steps of this board, Sasuke and Sakura could really learn to like each other." She laughed to herself. "And who knows? Maybe somewhere down the road their fake-status relationship could actually turn into something real."

"How random, though," Shikamaru complained, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean we all only met by accident. If Sakura hadn't gotten into that skating accident back then, Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't even know each other."

Ino replied with just a cheerful shrug. "Goes to show that even the tiniest events can create the greatest impacts in life, don't you say?"

Seeing her smile this, Shikamaru couldn't prevent the tiniest blush from coming onto his face.

Suddenly the sound of an echoing crash came from beyond the door. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_" shouted a voice, followed by another crash.

"What was that?" Ino asked after jumping.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. "Naruto..."

Ino and Shikamaru ran out of the office room and followed the continuous sounds to a door at the end of the tiny hall, which led to the stairwell to the roof. Shikamaru went on front and carefully yet quickly led themselves along the route. The light grew bit by bit as they went up the seven stairs until they reached one more door, which was left open.

Out on the roof gathered together were Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. The two onlookers found it raining, with the skies light gray and the beats of the raindrops blocking out distinct sounds. Still, there were knocked over trash bins and crates all over, and by the looks of it, the guys must have been in a fight.

"What's going on?" Ino whispered, hiding behind the semi-closed door with Shikamaru.

"Looks like the guys beat us to confronting Sasuke about this whole troublesome mess," Shikamaru figured.

An already beat up Naruto yelled and ran at Sasuke - probably not for the first time - and tried to land a punch at his face. Sasuke, seemingly already tired, easily blocked Naruto's fist and redirected it to his own.

The fight continued between the four, while the two observants wondered why. By the looks of things, all three of them seemed to be fighting against Sasuke, and he seemed to be holding his own pretty well against them all.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ino asked with growing concern.

"No," Shikamaru replied with no hesitation. "Watch."

"You lazy bastard!" Kiba argued as he went for a back-kick behind Sasuke, only for Sasuke to land a punch of his own to the Inuzuka's gut before his attack could land. Kiba sank to the ground, clutching his stomach. Yet he continued to speak. "Don't you care about that chick at all?" he strained out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke replied coldy, only to catch another oncoming fist - this time from Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke refused to land a direct self-defense hit against the brunette, for respectful reasons of course, this being Neji. But Sasuke could see in Neji's hardened eyes the same message Naruto and Kiba had been resonating too. "You too, huh?" Sasuke glared as he tried to twist Neji's arm.

Unlike Kiba and Naruto who mounted to brute force for the most part, Ino and Shikamaru watched as Neji put up a decently equal fight with the Uchiha. That is, until Sasuke found Neji's weak point and managed to land a good hit on him. With that, all three of Sasuke's challengers were on the ground, soaking in the rain unmoving.

"You... YOU TEME!" Naruto screamed as he tried to drag himself back up on one knee. "What the hell's the matter with you...?Everyone's gone to visit Sakura! Everyone except _YOU_! You're the only one who hasn't gone so why is that! Huh!"

Sasuke's expression didn't change, and neither did his silence.

Naruto winced as he put force onto his feet, pushing himself up to stand and limp towards Sasuke. Both had bruises and traces of blood. Ino and Shikamaru, still watching discretely, wondered if Naruto was going to try and land another failed attempt at a punch to Sasuke's face. But surprisingly instead Naruto managed to just grab Sasuke's shirt, face close with glares and spit and blood. "AREN'T YOU ANY WORRIED ABOUT HER AS THE REST OF US!" he screamed in Sasuke's face.

"She'll get over it," Sasuke denied gruffly.

Kiba, while still down in the rain, had managed to raise his head and spit blood in Sasuke's general direction. "You son of a..." Kiba winced, unable to do anything else.

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt. "Sakura's been mute for days now, and all of us have put an effort to trying to make her get better. And do you know what? _Nothing's_ worked. Nothing! She won't speak, she won't talk. All she does is frown and cry and fake-smile and stare at us like we're monsters! She's never going to just '_get over it_' Sasuke!"

"So what do you want me to do about it!"

"You go see her, you teme!"

"Haruno's just a girl! Whatever happens to her that doesn't have to do with our fake dating doesn't concern me! If she's going to ignore our deal and be a drama queen for the rest of her life then we'll just replace her! People like her are expendable don't you get it!"

"Don't YOU get that everything coming out of your mouth is complete bullshit?" Naruto this time with no holding back as he hit Sasuke square in the face. Sasuke didn't even block it, even though he clearly could have. Sasuke flew back until he hit the roof's floor, sliding about two feet in the rain. Further off, Ino gasped and was about to go out and try to stop them, but Shikamaru blocked her way with his arm.

Naruto stepped up to Sasuke's body and just stood there, hovering over him. "What's the matter with you?" Naruto muttered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "I hate to say this, but you're probably the only one who can get her back on her feet," Naruto admitted darkly. "She's closer to you out of all of us. So why haven't you gone to her yet?"

Sasuke picked his torso up at his elbows and spit some blood to the side. He wiped his lips with his arm which showed a small line of dark blood which contrasted much to his normally pale skin.

The anger growing within Naruto was clearly evident. "Just admit the truth, dammit!"

"You want the truth, Naruto? _I_ made her the way she is now! A wreck! There!" Sasuke shouted from the floor. This response, it wasn't the one Naruto expected to hear, but at least it was something. Sasuke forced himself up as the rain continued to drench his hair, now covering his eyes. "That day at the harbor, she _trusted_ us. That idiot girl trusted us with her safety and we couldn't even give her that." The look in Sasuke's eyes were mixed with guilt, hatred, anger - all the negative emotions one could imagine. "How can I face her knowing all that."

"You just suck it up and just face her," Naruto scoffed, still angry. "What the hell do you think the rest of us have been doing all this frickin' time?"

"You guys weren't the ones who knew she had a shitty past with guys before Kakashi told us! _I_ knew and _I_ didn't have the brains to remember and protect her!"

_"Why are you doing this?" I shuddered between a whisper and a cry, my head still leaning under Sasuke's chin at the hospital. "You don't even like me. Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_He held my back with one hand, using the other close to the back of my neck. This was so unlike his person, to comfort a crying girl, to just hold them and nothing more. Instead, he replied, "No one's going to hurt you anymore."_

"She tried to tell me a long time ago why she was so against being with guys. And then all this had to come up."

"You know," Naruto began. "You can fix this by just seeing her. Make her realize you're still protecting her."

"And then what? Risk getting her into something worse? What if next time we get her shot or something? You can't deny it Naruto - you know the guys and I aren't the safest group of people to hang around with."

"So you're just going to force yourself out of her life because of some stupid fear."

"So Sasuke's been avoiding Sakura all this time..." Ino realized.

Shikamaru lowered his eyebrows, still watching the whole scene unfolding. "Uchiha strikes a good point though." He turned to Ino. "I'm surprised you're not taking his side. You're Sakura's best friend. Shouldn't you be against us hanging around her even more after all this stuff?"

Ino kept her gaze glued to Naurto and Sasuke, standing out in the rain that seemed to be pouring harder now. "If this were still the first few weeks of us meeting, then yes, I'd threaten you guys daily to stay away from my Sakura. But," her blue eyes softened, "I'm actually pretty happy that she has you guys around." There was something in her voice that Shikamaru noticed. A sense of truth, honesty... gratitude. "Maybe somehow she's actually better off _with_ you guys than without."

Shikamaru scoffed again. "Tell that to Sasuke."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rainy day continued off well into the afternoon. The day was long and enduring, despite not really doing anything productive. Of course the past few days have been like that, so it's not really anything out of the ordinary.

I'm sitting against the wall of my closet, listening to music on my mp3. The voice of the singer made me think of my own. How long has it been since I've heard myself speak? I can barely remember what I sound like now. And quite frankly... it's sort of depressing. Sometimes, I'll find myself trying to speak but I just can't, you know? So I've been reduced to sitting in silence, accompanied by music and a spot on the wall.

Then I heard a knock on the closet door, signifying a visitor. After five more seconds, it opened to reveal Ino and Shikamaru. Well, this is new. I wonder if I have any emotion of shock in my face.

"Sakura you're okay!" Ino exclaimed, running over to me and falling to her knees, hugging me and almost knocking me over. Her arms encircled me and she held on as if she never intended to let go. But she did eventually, though she kept her hands over my shoulders. "Geez Sakura! You left me alone with those dolts for forever! Please tell me you're doing better and will be coming back to school soon. "

I heard Shikamaru scoff against the closet doorframe. "How chipper do you sound."

With an instinctive glare from Ino, she couldn't help but notice my body shrink and my face falter. I didn't mean to fall into a mental world of 'guys are monsters', but it's a feeling that I can't rid myself of. Shikamaru knows that. Sometimes I'll loose myself to this alternative personality and be afraid of any guy present. It's not that I intend to, but it happens.

"I-It's okay Sakura it's only Shikamaru," Ino tried, holding me in more gentle hug. I tried to nod 'yes' in understanding but my brain was to jumbled up to comprehend.

"Told you she gets like this sometimes," Shikamaru told, trying his best not to sound too concerned. "I think it's best if I step out for a bit. I'll be in the bedroom okay?" He took his humble leave and closed the closet door, leaving Ino and I to our private and well-needed girl time. When Shikamaru left, my body's tensed up state seemed to ease.

This further intrigued, and worried, Ino. "It's worse than I thought," she said out loud in a low tone, even though I could see by the look in her eye that she didn't mean to say that. "Oh Sakura I only found out about the situation today and I had Shikamaru take me here. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked in this motherly tone, pushing some hair behind my ears.

I put my most assuring smile and I gave her hand a comforting squeeze to express my answer. I didn't intend to worry Ino.

"Have you said anything since the incident?" she asked in disbelief. I could only shake my head no, wishing I could reply otherwise. "Has Sasuke visited you yet...?" Again I slowly shook no. "I see."

Later that afternoon, Ino left the closet so I could get some well-needed rest. She updated me on some things in school that Naruto hasn't already told me, and she promised to visit again soon. Afterwards, Shikamaru and Ino were seated downstairs in the Haruno kitchen with Kakashi, who was passing time cooking.

"So even with this two hour-girl talk of yours, Sakura still won't say anything?" Kakashi summed up.

"That's what I said," Shikamaru remarked, just barely blocking a smack in the shoulder from Ino. "And _quit_ that."

Ino placed her arms up on the counter. "I just wish there was something we could do to get her _used_ to guys again. And that Sasuke is just totally pissing me off! Sakura obviously is wondering where he is and he's not showing up!"

"I thought you said that's because he's in denial for how he truly feels for her," Kakashi slowly quoted.

"No - he's just racked with guilt and doesn't know how to deal with it," Shikamaru loudly corrected with emphasis, slowly turning to Ino.

Ino scoffed and turned away from them both. "Hmph, well we all know he likes her anyway," she muttered.

"You know, if it's a forced get-together you want then that's something I can arrange," Kakashi piped in, sliding two plates of warm food onto the counter before his guests. "I know a friend who owns a private country club in the next town over. We can all spend the weekend together and hopefully that'll bring Sakura out of her shell."

"Yeah after unicorns fly out of my butt," Shikamaru opposed with clear sarcasm. "That's a nice idea and all Kakashi but let's be realistic."

"What's so unrealistic about it?" Ino voiced. "Kiba and Naruto would never say no to a free field trip. And Neji's in if its for a good cause."

"Yeah and what about those two other troublesome people who are the entire reason for this supposed trip? We'd have to drug Sakura to sleep to come along and drag Sasuke by his toes. They'll never agree to go."

"Oh Sakura will go. I can make sure of that," Kakashi said in a tone that more or less left the two teens in a wave of suspicion and curiosity, and slight worry. "As for Sasuke, well, that'll be your job I'm afraid."

"Oh give us the harder job. Thanks Kakashi," Shikamaru frowned.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very sarcastic?"

Ino replied by raising her hand with an emotionless face. I didn't see that, but I did manage to overhear it all. Upstairs in my closet, with only a pillow and the floor seperating me from the kicthen, I heard their entire conversation - their plan to ship us all to a private get away to _force_ me to get better. I don't know how staying with half a dozen guys is supposed to make me get better, but knowing Kakashi I don't think there's really anything I can do about this. I huddled under my covers, feeling actually kind of anxious about the whole ordeal. Should I be happy or upset about this?

Even more so, what is Sasuke going to think about all this? '_So he's been avoiding me on purpose because he feels guilty_'? Those were my first real solid thoughts on Sasuke, all in my right mind anyway. But I refused to believe what I heard them say downstairs. Sasuke Uchiha? Capable of feeling something as low as guilt? No way. If anything he's probably annoyed for me ditching days' worth of skateboarding practices.

Still, I can't deny I'm a little unstable right now. I don't intend to, but I feel like if I see the guys all in one spot together I'm going to just loose it. (Again, not like I want to). I also feel like I'll be clinging to Ino the entire trip, _the only other girl that'll be there_. Right now, she's my strong point in all this.

But, on the slightest chance that they're telling the truth, just what exactly is going on with Sasuke anyway...?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No way," Sasuke said.

"Come on man!" Naruto's voice boomed from the speaker on Sasuke's phone. The Uchiha held is phone away for a moment before Naruto resumed. "This is for Sakura, you know. You don't have a choice in this."

"If the purpose of Kakashi's stupid trip is to make her '_get used to guys_' again then you guys can handle this on your own. Come back when she's fixed."

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Naruto sighed, obviously trying not to loose his temper over the phone. A mere four hours after the conversation between Kakashi and Ino and Shikamaru, Ino had texted all the guys (except Sasuke) about the weekend trip to a spa/hot spring outside town, all expenses paid for by Kakashi. Of course, it would take convincing for Sasuke to go - a job which Shikamaru miraculously persuaded Ino to give to Naruto. "Look, I know you're still feeling bad about the whole situation, but you're never gonna get over it unless you confront her head on."

"look who sounds like a therapist. You gonna major in it after high school, Uzumaki?"

"Sasuke listen to me," Naruto repeated. "Even if by some way the guys and I manage to get Sakura back on her feet, when we come back _you're_ still going to be on the fritz with her! So it's no use if you don't come with us and FACE HER LIKE A MAN."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, suppressing an aggravating groan coming on. He was having a decent quiet night at home until this numbskull called. He picked up by Naruto's fifth call. "...Fine. I'll go."

"Pack your bags and meet us at the mansion at 8:30," Naruto quickly ended before hanging up, not even giving Sasuke the chance to back out. Sasuke waited a moment in silence before checking his phone to see Naruto had ended the call.

"Bastard," Sasuke cussed under his breath, throwing his phone back towards his bed.

Meanwhile, Itachi was passing by past his door before hearing the phone hi the wall before falling to his sheets. Itachi back up a few steeps, peering into his little brother's room. "Troubled, are we?"

"Shut up. I don't want to deal with you right now." Sasuke got out of his chair and towards his small closet, pulling out random clothes to pile onto his table.

Itachi starred in wonder at what he was doing, crossing his arms against his door. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow for the weekend," Sasuke replied simply, pulling out lastly a bag for his stuff. "Tell Mom for me when she gets home tomorrow will you?"

"Sure," Itachi answered warily, watching Sasuke distractingly stuff his clothes ino the lugage. "How's your girlfriend?"

Stuffing his last shirt in, Sasuke turned to Itachi with his normal-state glare. By instinct he was about to say 'Sakura's not my girlfriend', but then he remembered their stuatus as 'fake lovers'. And so, he forced the words right out of his mouth. "Sakura's doing fine."

"Have you slept with her yet?" Sasuke sent another serious look at his older brother. A smug smirk from the eldest. "You don't think I haven't heard you before with past girlfriends?"

Sasuke couldn't deny that, but mixing the subjects of 'sex' and 'Sakura' just didn't really bode well in Sasuke's head. Forcing those thoughts to the back of his head, Sasuke zipped his bag shut. "Sakura's different." He couldn't bring himself to lie and say he already slept with me. He probably would have at one point earlier in our fake relationship, but not now.

* * *

><p><strong>... OMAGAWSH I FEEL SO GIDDY! (sorry XD, still overflowing from my awakened inner fangirl from the story at the top of the page) LIFE IS GOOD MAN.<strong>


	14. The 'Actual Caring' Pt3

**I AM SO SO SORRY! AGAIN!**

**Ugh, I am so lazy. It took me like over a week to get to spell checking it.  
>Thank Sorafan13, though! She's the one who finally got me up off my self-induced break from writing. (THANK YOU AGAIN, SORAFAN13~)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope people will still read this. Usually when I take a super long hiatus from writing a fanfic, when I finally update something it takes a long time for it to be noticed. Of course its to be expected, so that's okay. **

**Well, I hope you guys are okay with this one. I'll try my best for the next update!**

* * *

><p>By the next morning, everyone was prepared for this last minute trip. Ino had taken it upon herself to come over early to help me back my stuff, which I'll have to thank her for eventually. I've woken up feeling sore and in such a foul mood - packing and leaving was the last thing on my mind. But still, it was a little fun knowing that I'd be leaving this house for the first time in who knows how long.<p>

However, going outside, Ino and I were met with the back of an RV. We stopped at the front doors momentarily to take in the scene. The RV wasn't there before, was it.

"What the..." Ino left me with my bags and marched up to the strange vehicle, over to where the front door was. By the looks of things she probably saw Kakashi inside and banged on the door, slightly ticked off. "Kakashi get out here!"

'_I see Ino's still the same_,' I thought shyly, taking slow, steady breaths. I stood in the shade of the front door as I watched Kakashi step out of the RV, cheerfully greeting Ino good morning in that annoying laid back tone of his. Not too long after, Ino began shooting off at Kakashi for unexpectedly renting an RV.

"What he hell do you mean you're gonna drive us? I thought you were gonna rent us drivers not this giant bucket of bolts!" She noticed something metallic fall from the side of the out of shape vehicle. "It's not even in good condition!"

"Well... yeah," Kakashi smiled. "I thought all of us could use a more middle-class experience, so I got us a decent used RV."

"AT LEAST RENT ONE THAT WON'T BREAK DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!"

I smiled, watching her yell like she would in school. But speaking of school, I noticed the guys gathering around the front gates of the estate. Then my smile disappeared. I forgot for a split second that they were gonna come with us. I seemed okay seeing them two or three at a time, okay to control my nerves. Hopefully I'll be alright for the long run.

Naruto opened the gate, and they all walked in marching down our cobblestone pathway lined with newly trimmed hedges and gardens. And one by one I watched them enter our property. First Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Then Neji, then Shikamaru. At first I thought that Sasuke had decided to miss out on the trip, but Naruto was holding the gate open for one more person. And much to my surprise, Sasuke came walking through the gate too. Hesitant and unwilling, but he did.

Trudging through with his luggage over his shoulder, he looked to the distance to where I was, and we made eye contact. I turned away.

"Come on, Sakura," Ino grinned, snapping me out of my thoughts with a touch of her hand, shocking me back into reality from again another space-out. She had this worried look about her but she quickly replaced it with one of excitement to hide behind. "Let's go we're gonna leave."

I've never ridden in an RV before. Frankly it was quite fun. It was like a miniature house, really. But I felt I would have enjoyed this more if I weren't, uh, ill? I clung to Ino the entire time, like a helpless lost duckling. I noticed Naruto and the guys doing their best to create a normal atmosphere by keeping up conversations on the other side of the RV, laughing and being loud and obnoxious. But Ino and I sat together in the two-booth table, Ino talking to me about the sights outside the window, one arm hooked around mine and the other pointing at various things we passed by. That kept me distracted for a while, but other times I would notice Sasuke, all by his lonesome self again like he always would be.

The entire drive took us four hours in total. They weren't tremendously long hours. Ino and I would nap every now and then, play I-spy games (_which was kind of sad, since I couldn't speak_) and other times when we'd reach a pit stop, Ino would wait with me on the RV since I would become traumatically afraid of being alone for some reason. The guys got us food nonetheless from Ino's requests.

But soon enough we made it. Anako's Hot Springs. They're a private estate of natural hot springs near a country club owned by a friend of mom's. It's for the 'rich and wealthy', but being located in a generally local place, not a lot of 'normal people' could really afford coming here. From what Kakashi told us on the way there, higher class families would come there for short business vacations or retreats. But this weekend it was empty, so we had the whole place to ourselves.

(Which I think is a good thing. Right. Right?)

"Wow, an actual hot springs," Kiba grinned, jumping out of the RV first and into the sunlight. He outstretched his arms and legs, showing off his natural fangs through his smile. "I've never been to one of these before- ACK!"

Naruto had thrown Kiba's bag through the door and to Kiba's back, knocking him over as Shikamaru peered out the said door to wonder what the crash was about. "Whoops. My hand slipped," Naruto grinned, suppressing laughter.

Kiba easily threw off the bag and turned around to sit up, glaring at the blond with a rivaling grin. "Ah you're _so_ gonna pay for that later."

Looking out the RV windows, the setting outside looked pretty natural. An old Japanese-styled one-floor building with trees surrounding the entire area.

Naruto stepped out to challenge Kiba to a quick round while Shikamaru and Neji calmly exited the RV wih Ino following, blabbering on and on about tanning I think? Sasuke followed shortly afterwards, leaving me last since Kakashi had gone to talk to the hostess inside the building. With my bag hung over my shoulder, I watched my step walking out of the RV but the flip flops Ino gave me made me loose my footing and I had begun to fall forward.

Almost as if magically sensing so, Sasuke turned around immediately and dropped his bag to catch me by the shoulders and arms. Our touch left us in an awkward and close stance. I didn't mean to, but instinctively I had the urge to scream. I couldn't though, so instead my widened eyes shut and I swatted his arms away, almost falling backwards as a result to try and get away from him. When I opened my eyes again I didn't realize how terrified I had looked, or how heavily I was breathing or how hard my chest was racing. The others noticed. They were staring and watching. How could they not notice?

Suddenly I felt crazy. Crazy. That's it. I'm crazy. I'm terrified of guys and there's nothing I can do about it. Feeling all eyes on me, burning, I turned heel and ran away to around the building around where the back gardens were. Anywhere solitary.

"Sakura come back!" Naruto called, but he held himself back from chasing after.

"She'll be okay," Ino said unsure, looking at Sasuke from the back. That moment right there must've hurt us both, me and Sasuke. She went to walk up to him and touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

Sasuke shrugged off Ino's hand. "I knew I shouldn't have have come on this trip," he said, taking his own route to walk into the building and away from the others. Silence would follow until Sasuke was gone, leaving only Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji waiting outside with the bags.

"Well, this vacation seems to have gone off to a wonderful start," Shikamaru spoke first.

"This wasn't a vacation to begin with," Naruto added with a serious look. "It's a mission to get Sakura back to her old self and Sasuke off his drama-queen ass and back into... whatever it was before all this crap yeah."

"Well put," Neji remarked with sarcasm.

"How come EVERY time you speak it's always to offend me!"

"Oh brother..." Ino sighed, holding her forehead in embarrassment. "This is gonna be a long weekend."

The rest of the others would eventually go inside to unpack their belongings in the main building. Guys with the guys. Girls with the girls. Ino was left all on her own though, with me missing-in-action. She took it upon herself to unpack both of our bags for us. While in her peaceful yet lonely solitude, Ino contemplates on these past weeks with the guys. She couldn't figure out why she started thinking about that topic out of all topics, but it just came to her all of a sudden.

The bedroom paper door slides open, and Shikamaru sticks his head in. "Hey, is Sakura in here?"

"No. She's still outside, probably," Ino sighed, looking at one of my folded shirts before placing it into a drawer.

"What's with you?" Shikamaru asked, as if trying not to sound as concerned as he was. "Ah, still worried about Sakura."

"So what if I am?" Ino said simply with no shame. "Sakura's my friend. I'm supposed to worry and feel a little guilty, aren't I?"

For some reason that statement caused Shikamaru to narrow his eyebrows down. He eventually turned away. "Look... I know we've said this already to Kakashi an Sakura but... I guess we never really got to say it to you, so I probably should before we forget."

"Tell me what?"

"... Sorry," Shikamaru admits, leaning against the door frame. He's avoiding eye contact awkwardly as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Technically it was our job to protect Sakura for you. She was with us at the time - not with you. All the blame goes directly towards the guys and me, so don't go feeling too bad yourself alright?"

'_Is he... actually trying to make me feel better_?' Ino stared at Shikamaru, who was just standing there looking at the floor or his feet. She attempted to smile in gratitude, but it only came out as a half smile. "I see Sasuke's not the one who still feels totally a fault."

"Well of course Sasuke feels the most guilty for this, but you can't blame the guys and I for feeling a little guilty, too. In case you forgot, _we_ were there and we couldn't do anything." Shikamaru scoffs. "I'm surprised you haven't hit one of us, yet, to be honest."

"Hm, me too," Ino realized with an unenthusiastic smile.

Shikamaru looked out the open balcony, seeing a bright soft-cloud filled sky. "You think this trip will be able to help those two? Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Pft, it better. Otherwise I'm kicking Kakashi's ass for dragging _all_ of us out here. Doesn't he know sunscreen can only do so much for my skin?"

Ino's pompous tone was easily able to change the deep atmosphere in the room, which Shikamaru was somewhat grateful for. Still, he knew this was Ino's way of trying to lighten the tension. "Troublesome. You complain too much."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't know how long its been, but I seem to have been able to catch my breath. Last I remember, I was breathing in and ut so rapidly I almost forgot how to breathe normally. Anxiety attacks. Those things are so annoying now I wish they could just stop.

I wish _I_ could just stop.

Feeling mentally frustrated, I let out a deep concentrated breath as I looked down into the hot-spring waters before me. I was sitting on the very edge of one of the pools in the back, my feet folded underneath me. There was steam almost everywhere, but I felt more hidden than humid.

My reflection - I looked, normal. I looked the same as I always have. _So why don't I feel the same_? Ugh, if I could groan I would! I feel so stupid all of a sudden! Everyone's going through all this trouble for me and I can't even do anything! I had one opportunity to be with Sasuke and _not_ freak out but what do I do? _I freak out_.

A silent blow of wind escapes my mouth and I rest the bottom of my head on my hands. _This sucks. If Sasuke were here, would I freak out again or, would I actually try to talk to him_?

My sane and sober mind is telling me that I would talk to Sasuke. I would insult him, reply with some witty banter, have those slick inside-understanding moments with him like we always seem to on and off. But, part of me is saying that I'll just end up crying or running away when I don't intend to. _Why hasn't Kakashi sent me to a mental expert yet_? I suddenly ask myself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the guys are situated in their own rooms as well. While Kakashi gets his own reserved private suite in the back of the building, the rest of the guys get the sarcastic pleasure of sharing a room all together. It's big enough to house all of them but, still, the company's quite much. Naruto was currently helping Net remove the futon beds from the closet, all five of them. While carrying two, Naruto managed to catch a glance of Sasuke, standing near the ground balcony and looking outside into the hot springs garden, and me.

A small vein of annoyance sparks up on the blond's head. "You know instead of just standing there you could be helping us set up."

In response, Sasuke's head slowly turned with the death stare of the century. An eerie creek could practically be heard, and thunder as well if not for the sound of the loud air conditioning. Naruto felt his skin turn pale and goose bumps ride up his arms at just connecting eyes with the Uchiha.

"Something tells me that it'd be wise if you didn't say anything to Sasuke," Neji stated as he walked past Naruto with some more futons.

Second anime vein. "Shut up I know!" Naruto barked back. He then turned to the lazy Kiba, who was just lying around. _He's just as worse as Sasuke_, Naruto thinks boldly. "Yo! Kiba! Get off your lazy butt and help us would ya?"

"No can do, Naruto," Kiba replied proudly. "I don't do work."

"Not unless it involves girls," muttered Naruto.

"What?"

"What?" Naruto repeated, acting dumbfounded.

As the two get into another silent quarrel, Neji passes Sasuke a third time and notices just then not what but who he's starring at. Sasuke gots the message that Neji's caught on.

"And what about Shikmamaru? Go get him to help!"

"Does that lazy bum look like he's here?"

Neji maintained focus on Sasuke. "You could go talk to her, you know," Neji advised.

"Hn, and have her run off a cliff? No thanks."

"She's never going to get better unless you do something about this," Neji said with that know-it-all tone in his voice. But most of the time if not all the time, Neji really does know what he's talking about. "I'm sure Sakura's trying her best too with you."

I continue to stare into the steamy water, this time playing with it. I'm holding a long twig I found beside the grass, swirling the water before me with it - distorting my reflection. And somehow, I have a weird random idea that if I can change my reflection in the water with the twig, maybe I can change my crazy mindset, too. Change it back to normal since all rippled reflections always go back to normal eventually.

"Sakura?"

My body instinctively jumps from the unexpectancy of the noise that I drop the twig into the spring. But turning my head around to see who it was, I see Sasuke faintly in t he mist not too far away. Only when I realize that it's him do I freeze up. _Just like I thought I would_...

Sasuke's expression. I read it for the first time. He looks... sad?

Sasuke holds his hand up. "Wait. Just, hear me out okay?"

I force my body to calm down, but it won't listen to me. I'm still as paralyzed as ever, but I try to listen. I try to keep my focus on Sasuke and only Sasuke. Not on what my fears keep returning me to.

"Look, you and I both know what happened at the harbor." I was just trying to forget, and he brings it up.

When he says that word, mental images flash back into my mind. The gun shots. The familiar surrounding mist and fog. The feeling of suffocating, groping, falling. My hands race to my chest as I find myself heavily breathing again. Sasuke almost took a step towards me but holds himself back. I try to calm myself back down too, but there's only so much my body can let me do.

Sasuke realized he must be careful with his words. "I'm... I'm sorry," he admited harshly. "I'm so... sorry." He looks me straight in the eye now. A hard and intense stare that I can't avoid. My desperate gaze meets his confused ones. I try to read them. They're mixed with worry, guilt, anger... sadness. "I have no idea what else I can tell you, okay? I'm sorry!" he repeated, as if yelling at me and lecturing me again. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Whenever I try to focus in school all I can think about is you and your stupid empty desk! When Ino's hanging around us and not you, I remember that you're gone! I remember _why_ you're gone and I remember that it's my fault!"

_Sasuke _...

I see him keep himself from yelling anymore. He held a face of restraint. His eyes shut tight and his face towards the side, like he's avoiding me again. "I guess... that's been why I haven't been visiting you like the rest of the guys... I feel guilty. I don't normally feel guilty for anything but you, _you_ just..." He struggles to find the words and he just groans. "You know what? Even when you're mute and can't say crap you still find a way to aggravate me."

A part of me managed out a chuckle. Only barely, but it's a laugh. The two for us take notice of this surprising reaction. Suddenly I feel hopeful that I'm getting better now. I try to speak, but no sounds come out yet. Suddenly I feel sad. Sad that I still can't bring myself to speak and, sad because... I made Sasuke feel so bad.

Normally if we were in our normal circumstances, practicing skateboarding and just goofing around with everyone, making Uchiha feel bad would be one of the top things I'd love doing. But now that we're here, in such a weird and deep situation... I regret becoming like this. Making Sasuke become so vulnerable.

Before I know it, something touches my face and I shoot my eyes open. Sasuke's right in front of me. Kneeling next to me with one hand on the side of my face. His thumb is wipped away a tear I didn't even know was there until I opened my eyes. More fall out as a result, but Sasuke wipes them away.

_He's this close to me... He's touching me and I'm not freaking out_.

"You're as surprised as I am, huh," Sasuke commented, reading my mind quite well. My tears are all dry now, but Sasuke's hand doesn't leave my left cheek. "I really am sorry, though," he tells me again. I know how out-of-character it is for him. I understand how difficult it is for him to even admit this kind of thing to himself. "I'm sorry that those guys did that to you, and that I couldn't do anything to prevent it."

Since I know I can't speak, I bring my hand up to touch his on my face. He feels it, and he looks at me in the eye again. My face is stern now. Still scared like a child's but determined to make him feel better, or to make him stop feeling guilty. no words are said, but can tell from the squeeze of my hand that I either forgave him or that he had no reason to apologize in the first place.

Sasuke's eyes soften. I may never seem him like this again, will I. But just as quickly as his soft eyes come, his hardened ones return. "I swear, if I ever see those guys again I'll make them pay personally for what they did to you."

More mental flashbacks return for a split seconds. But before I can let those frightening images take over me again I force myself to shake my head - saying no. Saying don't fight them. Don't get yourself mixed up with those guys again. Don't go fight just for me and get hurt. Don't... "..." My lips move and I almost say it, but the soil beneath my left foot gives in to the spring.

Without that base support, the rest of my body weight falls back in towards the spring. I feel Sasuke's hand in slow motion slipping away from my face, as I fall backwards into the hot water.

A large splash ensured, but I caught a glimpse of Sasuke jumping in with me before I shut my eyes from how hot the water was. It stung my entire body for a total of three seconds, but I adjusted quickly.

We're at the deep end of the spring, and we've fallen deep enough. I forced my eyes to open and I endured the hot temperature of the water - but only because I no longer sense Sasuke holding me like he was before. Protecting me.

I looked around in the muggy spring water, and I saw Sasuke laying at the shallow bottom. A faint trail of floating blood comes from where his head is, and I almost scream before I cover my mouth. He must have protected me from the fall and hit his head at one point.

_Sasuke's out cold. He'll drown if_...

Suddenly I felt myself suffocating again, reminding me of the harbor, and reminding me of another faint and unfamiliar memory. I've experienced drowning before. I can't remember where, but I do. However at the moment that's irrelevant.

I swam to the bottom and grabbed Sasuke, paying careful attention to his head. There's a small cut on the side of his head, seeing as that's where the trail of blood stems from underneath his hair. I swam us both up for air and I gasped, afterwards trudging desperately to get us both back to the grass.

As I caught my breath, my first priority was Sasuke. I laid him down gently, pulling my soaked pink hair behind me and squeezing the water out of it first. _Oh no. No no no no no no_. I panicked, and I tried to listen for a heart beat or pulse. I couldn't tell. I tried shaking him by his wet shirt, but he doesn't seem to wake up.

My lips move, saying _Sasuke_ repeatedly though no sound comes out. I continued the process as I shooke him and mouthed his name, close to the brink of tears before they come over. I burried my head in Sasuke's wet shirt, my shoulders moving as I wept. "I am so sorry..." I try to whisper out, but it comes out so hoarse you can barely recognize my voice. "Sasuke please wake up..."

In the midst of my muttering, I realize what I'm saying. I'm actually _saying _things. "Sasuke... Sasuke...! Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" I tried to yell, but I still sounded hoarse so it wasn't as loud as I wanted to be. Still, I say his name on and on. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" I held his face in my hands, only to see my hand covered faintly in moist blood from the side of his head. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" I whispered desperately.

In a few seconds, his eyes winced and he forced one eye open. "Kind of hard not to..." he finally replieed back.

I smiled so widely my face hurts. And to hide it I pulled him up and hug Sasuke. I feel as if I'd just knocked the wind out of him, but he doesn't seem to mind. In our sitting position, he actually brings his arms back up to hug me too. "I'm so glad you're okay..." I smile, hugging him tightly.

He's so surprised by my words, or more so by my choice of words. But, he doesn't question them. When I squeeze him, he squeezes me harder. "I'm glad you're okay, too..." he says, somewhat surprised that he'd even say those things. But, if anything, Sasuke knows that he means it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pie."

"Pie."

"Bikini."

"... Bikini."

Ino gave me an odd expression, and then challenged me with another phrase. "I like bugs."

I arched my eyebrow. "I like bugs?"

"Okay now say 'Anami Miyaki likes Azuki Mochi' really really fast!"

"Ino what kind of stupid tests are these I'm telling you I can speak now."

"I know it's just so amazing!" Ino leaped again and hugged me. It's only been a few hours since the incident near the hot springs with me and Sasuke. Ino's helped me dry off, _and_ I've managed to explain my story to her, too, but she still doesn't seem to have it all sinked in, yet. At this point I don't know if she ever will. "Oh my gosh don't ever scare me like that again, Sakura! I thought you'd be mute for like, forever!"

I laughed in her hug. "Me, too."

We parted our hug and she looked at me approvingly. I was back to normal. "So..."

She sounded like I was supposed to say something. "So...?"

"_So_, how did things smooth over with Sasuke? Are you guys going out yet? Well I mean like really going-out going-out? Not fake-going-out?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Ino we're still fake-going out."

She flails her arms. "The dude saves you from drowning and you make a dramatic proclamation of thanks that his well-being is alright! Woman! You're in love!"

"I think you mean I'm in rehabilitation. Don't you remember that that was the entire purpose we all came here? So I could _have_some kind of dramatic turn around to get better?"

Ino pouts, crossing her arms. "Well yeah but most of these things usually end with a kiss or something! You're so anticlimactic, Sakura, I swear!"

As I shake my head, we see some of the guys pass by our door. It's Kiba and Neji, coming to check up on us. "I see the princess has found her voice once more," Kiba grinned.

"What kind of cheesy pick up line is that?" Ino scoffed as I giggled.

"One that makes a girl laugh," Kiba continued to smile, walking up to me and pulling me up. he gives me a great quick big bear hug and I feel Akamaru licking me at my toes. "Glad to hear you laughing again."

"Likewise," I smile. I glance down at Akamaru and pick him up as well. He seems rather happy at my recovery, too. "How's Sasuke? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just a few bandages wrapped around his head, but nothing serious," Neji assures as he walks in as well. "We gave him some sleeping pills to rest first. We didn't think it'd be the greatest idea to have him walking around the place."

"He really wanted to see you, though," Kiba grinned teasingly.

Oh not you too, Kiba. I turn around to see Ino giving me the same ironic look. I could just hear her voice saying '_I told you so_'. "He probably just wanted to make sure I was alright, too. It doesn't mean anything."

"Sure," Neji mutters with his back turned.

"What was that?"

"Ha! See? Even Neji agrees!" Ino cheered.

"Ah shut up, Ino!"

"Someone's in love~ Someone's in love~" Kiba and Ino sang.

Oh and the aggravation returns. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Someone's in love~ Someone's in love~

The rest of the guys in the nearby room could ear Kiba and Ino echoing down the halls. Sasuke laid down in a futon, deep into rest with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Naruto watching him. "Good thing Sasuke's asleep. He'd be real pissed off if he could hear this," Naruto remarked, looking out their open door from where the singing noise was coming from.

"I still can't believe your plan worked," Shikamaru said to Kakashi. "I still can't picture Sasuke risking his neck to save Sakura."

"Neither can I, for that matter," Kakashi agreed while reading an open book. "Although, I don't think Sakura was the only one who got something from this trip." Kakashi lowered his book to see Sasuke's sleeping figure. A pale white bandage was wrapped around his forehead with a small fading red stain on the side of his temple. Shikamaru didn't notice, but Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask.


	15. The 'Awkwardness' Pt1

**Wow.**

**Super long time since last update. Over a year. To those who still somehow read this: SORRY! SUPER SORRY! D:**  
><strong>Aw geez. I have no idea why I stopped updating. Stuff I guess. Life. You know. But I found old files on an old USB of this story's outline, and I said "Wow you suck for stopping this." Hope I can still write the same way for this fic.<strong>

**Anyway, hopefully I'll still update after this one too. Please no more writters block please!**

x-x-x

_**Step5: The 'Awkwardness'**_

_**While Sakura continues to perfect her skating techniques for the guys, a situation ends Sakura and Sasuke on terms where they can barely look at each other. Ino calls this 'Step 5' on her board. Can the fake couple get over this? Meanwhile, Sakura and Neji share some bonding as Sakura learns of the inner workings of the Hyuuga Family, and Sasuke's secret**._

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Mikoto Uchiha announces in a faint echo. Sasuke momentarily glances up before resuming his homework. It was late past midnight and he was still up. Mikoto passes by his open door but turned back to peek in. "Sasuke you're still up?"<p>

"Finishing up a paper due tomorrow," Sasuke answered from his desk. "How was work?"

"Tiring," his mother replied as she takes off her shoes. "It's a relief to be home now, but despite the circumstances as to why you're still up, I'm glad I get to see you anyway, Sasuke."

"I'd bet," Sasuke smiles. In all actuality, despite the situation, he was glad he got to see his Mom, too. The most he'd see of her during the week was either her cooking breakfast two out of seven days during the week, or kissing her goodbye while she was still asleep in bed in the morning, tired from late night's work. He hears a buzz from his phone on his desk behind him.

"Say, are you busy tomorrow?" she asks.

"Why?"

She takes out a tiny slip of paper before unfolding it to show her son. "Pay day today. Me you and Itachi can go shopping tomorrow since you have no school. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, mom." Mikoto smiles in return, but Sasuke still notices the forming eye bags under her dark eyes. "But you should rest for the night. You deserve it."

"You do, too," she advises back. "Don't stay up too late. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you, too," Sasuke replies. Once she's gone, Sasuke looks to his phone, blinking from the text received moments earlier. He picks it up and reads it in bright, black and white.

**_Your first payment is due. Where's the money, Uchiha._**

Sasuke stares at it for a long time before deleting the text.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Stupid Kakashi," I mutter as I walk along the supermarket. "Stupid cravings. Stupid lack of Columbian coffee." It's my day off. It's my frickin day off and Kakashi has the nerve to wake me up 8 o-clock in the morning to go all the way into town to buy him Columbian Coffee beans. Couldn't even go himself. _'Does this place even sell Columbian Coffee Beans_?'

As I walk down the aisles with my empty shopping basket, I hear my phone ringing from my pocket and I see Naruto's picture blinking on the front. This should be interesting. "Hello? Naruto?"

"_SAKURA!_" Naruto yells. "_I heard from Kakashi that you're at the supermarket_!"

What did he just say? "Um... yeah. What about it."

"_Can you get me some Choco Munchies?! The ones with the vanilla filling_!"

"_Oh oh and get me some milk_!" adds Kiba's voice.

"Is that Kiba?" I ask with a vein. "And where the hell are you guys calling from anyway?"

"_Your place. Duh_," Shikamaru says instead, adding to the list of voices on the other line. WHY THE HECK ARE THEY AT MY PLACE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?! "_Your dad said you were at the supermarket and said we could call you if we wanted anything. By the way, can you get me some honey-roasted cashews_?"

Super vein. "What am I some servant? And where the heck is Kakashi!? I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

"_Hey we're just calling you on convenience. You're at the store and we just happen to want some stuff _from _the store_," Kiba reasons.

"What I have to put up with," I groan with a hand over my forehead. I sigh one more time before I return to the phone. "Is there anything else you dorks want?"

"_You have a pen and paper with you_?" You have got to be kidding me.

But while I'm walking, all of a sudden in the occurrence that I'm not really watching where I'm going, I end up running into someone walking in my direction, too. I drop my phone and my basket and fall back on my butt. The other girl I walked into does too, and I immediately declare myself a klutz. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I apologize instantly.

"Oh no it's fine," the brunette says with a shrugging off kind of laugh. "No one saw that right?"

"Hope not," I smile as I stand up. I offer a hand and I pull her up, too. She thanks me, and at that moment I realize how pretty she looks. Round, brown eyes to match her two brown hair buns. And her apologetic smile seems so familiar, too. "Sorry. I was on the phone and I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize.

"No it's cool." With a short exchange of smiles, we split there and I find my phone underneath another shopping cart, but it dropped the call with the guys. Probably a blessing on my part. Standing back up I straighten my clothes. "Okay, now what did Naruto want again?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So they're coming for you," Neji states. As Naruto said, all of the guys were at the Haruno Mansion. And what with Kakashi and his laid back attitude, the guys pretty much had run of the place, well, as much as they could anyway. Neji and Sasuke currently occupied my room in privacy.

Sasuke nods, arms crossed thoughtfully. "They sent me the warning text last night."

"So what are you gonna do? You do realize that their idea of 'payment' means plus interest right?"

"I'll just do what I did last time: say I don't have the money yet and hope I do later." Sasuke sighs. "I just have to wait it out until after Haruno wins the skate competition for us. The money should be enough by then."

Neji looks uneasy. "I don't know, Sasuke. You're smart. These guys don't seem like the type to keep buying the same excuse over and over. You know that." Sasuke tries to remain unphazed. "This is the fourth time you've put it off. Don't you think it's a little-"

"SAKURA'S HOME!" Naruto's voice echos, excited from somewhere else in the house.

With a quick exhale Neji resumes. "Don't you think they'll be a bit more aggressive soon enough about the money?"

"Hopefully not," Sasuke says. Nervously he places his hands in his pockets. "And remember not a word to the other guys."

Neji had no choice by to comply. Out of all of them in the group, Neji was the only one who knew about Sasuke's family debt. And for a while that's how it's always been. Sasuke's family's never been in good financial hands. A mother working multiple jobs. One son in high school and the other in medical school. It's hard, but Sasuke never wanted the pity that came along with it. He didn't need the guys to know, not because he knew they'd pity him, but because he knew they'd try and help him.

And that mostly Sasuke could never accept.

Neji's been the only one Sasuke could confide this in - purposefully because Sasuke knew Neji wouldn't interfere with his personal life. That never meant Neji's ever agreed with Sasuke's 'stand-alone' concept. "We could help, you know. Help you get the money."

"Wasn't this what we got Haruno for in the first place? When we make her win this thing and we get the prize money then we won't have to worry about it."

"MY ROOM?!" My voice boomed downstairs. Neji and Sasuke knew what that meant.

"Don't let your stupid pride get in the way," Neji says to finish. "You should know from experience how you're not only endangering yourself in this."

"Not a word," Sasuke warns once more before their time is up.

My two bedroom doors had slam open, and there I stand with one of the scariest expressions I've ever given. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room!" It's one thing for my step dad to send me out to run a simple errand so early in the morning. It's another 'one thing' for a gang of boys to bombard your house while you're gone AND for your step dad to let them order you around on the errand like a waitress. But it's the last straw when Sasuke (Neji's okay) goes into my room WHILE I'M NOT THERE.

"Hey did you get me that bacon egg sandwich from the store?" Sasuke asks casually in return. It's the totally bored tone in his voice that ticks me off. _Oh my god I want to stab him_.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Neji says calmly, wisely leaving on cue. "Don't kill him too much," Neji whispers to me with an amused smile on his way out. I roll my eyes before hearing the door click. And now it's just me and the bastard.

Sasuke leans against my dresser, casually staring back at me. "What. I didn't do anything to your room."

"As far as I know," I mutter, walking to up him with a white paper bag. Unwillingly I hold it up and shove it near his chest, close to his face. "Here's your stupid sandwich."

I can't help but glare as Sasuke smirked in victory. "Hm, guess you girls are useful after all."

If only you could feel the vein throbbing at my temple. "You really want me to deck you don't you," I smirk back. But his smug smile in return makes us reach a stalemate. "So what are you doing here anyway? We don't practice skating until like three."

"What - a couple of coworkers can't come visit another?"

I don't attempt to hide my scoff. "_Coworkers_. Since when are we coworkers?"

"You forget: we're not all friends. We're only working together to accomplish a common goal. I'm not officially single, your mother's not on your ass about your wedlock-problems -We're just enjoying the perks that come with it." Yeah the perks of abusing a mansion?

I smile in retort as I hit his chest with my finger. "You look here. Just because you're my fake boyfriend that doesn't entitle you to ordering me around to get you a sandwich," I state, holding up his paper bag again.

He gladly takes it from me. "Yes but you'd get it anyway regardless. I'm way too attractive for you to say no." As conceited as joke sounded, it was actually pretty funny it made me laugh, and he does, too.

"YO SASUKE! SAKURA!" yells Naruto's voice, coming from the window. The two of us look at one another before walking over to it, looking down. Out front we see a bunch of the guys with Kakashi, all with their shirts off and playing in the water. All of them had hoses and buckets and water guns all full of water. And by the looks of it they were all making mud under their feet on the now clear Spring grass. "COME ON OUT!" Naruto calls.

"No way," I laugh, seeing Kakashi still wearing his trademark mask despite the upcoming water fight. How? "You guys are seriously just hanging out here to hang out?"

"If all of us just came over to harass you, it'd indicate we have no life," Sasuke reasons beside me with a shrug. "We're being smart and using as many of your place's assets as we can while we're here."

"How selfless of you," I compliment sarcastically, heading to my closet, aka my miniature room.

Sasuke watches me. "You're not going down with them?"

"Nah. Feeling kind of off this morning. Might catch a cold if I play in the water now," I explain, grabbing a book from my desk first. Sasuke seems to shrug it off after a moment and gladly exits my room. Well, that was nice. Now I can enjoy my alone time in peace.

If only it could remain that way for the rest of the day...

Turns out by the end of the afternoon, all the guys had miraculously made a mess of one portion of the garden. Imagine a long property of pure green fertility, and then a top corner of dirt mush and soiled grass. The one highlight about this little day was that I didn't have to attend skateboarding practice. What with the guys enjoying the waterworks, and seeing as Sasuke hadn't come back to bother me, I just assume that today's my day off.

"Too bad school starts again tomorrow," I sigh, laying on my mattress inside my closet still. But my stomach growls, signaling that it was time for me to finally leave my room for food. I bookmark the page I'm on in my book and take my leave.

I venture down the long front staircase in the middle of our living room/ballroom, and take a turn into our kitchen on the right. It's so huge and empty that even after I take some pudding from the fridge, I almost miss Sasuke's sleeping figure at the counter. I jump and accidentally slam the refrigerator door shut, but it doesn't wake him (thank god). "Sasuke?"

And he's still out like a log. Quietly I tip toe over to the counter on the side opposite him. He's sitting on one of the stools, resting his head in his arms with his head faced down. In his right hand is his phone, too. As I stare at his black hair, I feel like I'm just waiting for him to shoot back up and glare, then insult or lecture me. But, he really is asleep...

"Wow," I whisper.

Suddenly his phone screen glows, and I notice he's received another text. It goes off beeping, and instinctively I snatch it to shut off the sound so that Sasuke doesn't wake up, _and more importantly doesn't catch me here_. I press the center button and the beeping stops, so I release a silent sigh. However I can't keep myself from glancing over the text. Sadly it's caught my attention.

**KABUTO: If you don't have all the money yet, then I'm afraid that we'll just have to collect a down payment instead. Think of it as, collateral**.

What...? "What is this?" I mutter.

I hear Sasuke begin to stir and my heart stops in fear. I leave the phone on the counter near his almost outstretched hand and look around desperately for a place to hide. I end up just ducking down behind the counter. My butt lands on the dark cold tiles and I cover my mouth and freeze my body. I hear him pick up his phone, and after a few seconds I hear him push the stool back and his footsteps leaving the kitchen.

Once he's out of hearing range, I slowly bring myself back up and peek out from behind the marble counter. I'm clear, but I can't kept my mind off that strange text. "Okay, I'm suspicious. But... I guess it's none of my business."

Still, Sasuke did look pretty tired. And I rarely see him in any form of fatigue. As hard as this is to say to myself, I hope he's okay.

I manage to sneak myself out of the kitchen unnoticed, and based by the orange-lit windows, it's almost sunset. I stand and take in the beautifully lit ballroom for a second. "Mm, what a pretty picture." To accompany the pretty picture, the obnoxious laughter and splashes and squishes of mud reign in from outside. My face flattens. "Well, better go take a shower now before the guys bombard the bathroom with dirt."

It doesn't take long to head up, grab some clothes, and set up a shower in my bathroom inside my room. Living in a mansion, we have multiple bathrooms all over the place. Just because. But the guys know I have a pretty decently sized private bathroom too, and will no doubt go to hog it once their water fight is over. No use trying to lock them out (tried once before), so I take the time now to relax in a nice, hot shower.

The steamy water itself is nice. A calm, moderately timed wash in your own world of privacy and skin. If anything, this is probably the only time of day I can truly forget about stupid Sasuke and the guys and their grief.

But just as I finish and open the shower door, I step out in full comfortable nakedness. The towel rack's about three steps away, but by the second step the door opens full on, and I'm met with the image of Sasuke walking in as calmly as ever.

Well, until now...

"..."

"..."

_No fucking way_. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day seemed no different from any others. Morning routines. Eating. Skating. Walking. Only I'm doing everything twice as fast. Why? Because I'm way to anxious it's like I just drank coffee. I don't even like coffee.

'_What the hell. What the freaking hell. Sasuke_.' His reaction. '_Me_.' I can't believe this. '_He saw me_.'

In case you haven't noticed, I'm still not over yesterday's episode. Right after it happened, Sasuke smoothly shut the door and stepped back as I clumsily put on the towel. We were able to play it off, I guess, acting like it never happened. The guys and Kakashi came in, normal ruckus and hanging out. Only Sasuke and I wouldn't say a work to each other. I couldn't even look him in the eye. Hopefully today I can play myself out just fine.

Arriving in school, I overhear some gossip and blabber here and there, then arrive to homeroom earlier than usual as always. Along with some other normal-arrivers, I can see a few girls who don't belong in this homeroom. They were just leaving from where Neji sat at the back corner of the class. And as I pass by them, I overhear one talking quietly.

"_So Neji Hyuuga_ is_ a ladies' man_."

"_Yeah. It doesn't surprise me that he lives in a house full of girls._"

I can't help but glare at them out of sight as they pass by and back out into the halls. I know the guys and I aren't on the best of terms but it's still not cool to talk that way about them. Out of sheer boredom and slight curiosity I take my seat early in front of Neji's, and I turn around. Maybe I can distract myself from the awkward scene yesterday by this. "Good morning."

Neji looks up from a book he was reading. "Good morning," he replies in a more monotone voice. He turns back down to his book.

"Someone looks pissed off," I comment. And he really does. "Was it those girls?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Neji says in a more casual tone, hiding his previous annoyment. "So what about you? You sound more cheerful than usual. Considering yesterday."

"Y-Yesterday?" He doesn't know about the bathroom scene does he?

Neji arches an eyebrow. "Considering we've turned a huge chunk of your front garden into a mud-spring I'd assume you'd be rather upset."

"What? Oh no don't worry about that. That's my mom's department and for the moment I don't really care about the state of my yard." I turn back around casually, hiding my relief a little. Neji may be one of the more level-headed and normal ones out of the guys, but there are times like now how simply easy Neji can make me feel a little... under. As long as there's never an opportunity for me to act like a fool in front of Neji, then I'll at least have some dignity in his eyes.

"Um, Neji? Sakura?" One of our classmates walk up to us with an envelope. Neji takes it. "A message from student council."

The messenger boy says nothing else, despite my hesitant calling back to him. He doesn't come back. Probably from fear of Neji, not that I'm surprised. So in the end I turn around again to see Neji already opening and reading the letter. "So what does it say?"

"Student Council wants us to handle some of the treasury's work today since he's out for the week," Neji reads. _... Huh?_ "Apparently the student council treasurer's injured his ankle and will be out for several days. They're leaving his responsibilities to us for some reason."

No words can describe my sudden confusement and state of mind. Again, what? "How... unexpected." And why the hell does it have to be both of us?

"They're asking us to crunch some numbers by tomorrow," he continues to read over.

I slump my shoulders. I don't wanna do this. "Why us?"

"For you - I'm supposing because of your good standings in the school. You don't exactly have the worst reputation amongst our class, so I'm not surprised student council would ask for your help."

Wow. Such a compliment, coming from Neji. "And... you?"

Neji re-folds the letter and reopens his book to his bookmarked page. "I was on student council last year as the treasurer," he states witout eye contact. _Wow_. "It isn't very often, but they ask me sometimes to cover for things."

"Oh," I blink. _Still wow_. "Um... cool."

Between mine and Neji's little morning conversation, two or three more students pass by in between the isles of desks. If it weren't obvious, walking right past us, I can already hear them making snide remarks about the Hyuuga.

"_What a player. He's so dreamy_."

"_Nuh-uh. You wouldn't catch me in bed with a ladies man like him. The guy practically lives in a whore-house_."

Finally I've had it, and I instantly stand up that the back of my chair hits Neji's desk. The three girls passing by stop and turn, as do I. "If you have something to say then say it face to face huh!" I bark out.

"U-Uh..."

"Don't pretend we couldn't hear you! Like you could be any louder! You don't just say crap about people like that much less right next to them! And who are you to assume anything about Neji, huh?!" I lecture, full of furry against these people. And just as fired up, I look to a completely stoic Neji still reading. "And you why aren't you saying anything!"

Neji merely looks up with his eyes, apparently not bothered a single bit. "You're causing a scene." _What the hell?_

"Homeroom is in session," a completely bored and oblivious teacher announces, walking into the classroom.

"Let's get out of here," one of the mortified girls whispers as she and her friends go to take seats on the complete other side of the classroom.

With a 'hmph' I sit back down as well, but as attendance is being taken I turn around once more to Neji. "What was that? Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

"What people say is their business, not mine. I have no reason to defend myself for something I don't care for," Neji calmly reasons as he turns a page. "And likewise it seems pretty out of character for you to do so for me."

Hm. He's right. "Y-Yeah well, compared to the rest of the guys you give me the least grief. Besides, those kids were being jerks, making up lies like that."

"Those rumors aren't completely false, you know."

My head jumps. "What?"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here!" I announce, turning back around. And with that, our open ended conversation ends there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So... Neji... really does live with all girls?" I blink.

Naruto nods, looking at his nails. "E-yup."

"And, they're all... family," I repeat slowly.

The blond flicks some dirt out of his finger. "Pretty much."

What a way to distort a rumor to epic proportions. "Well, that explains everything." I think. The entire gang, plus Ino and I, are back up in that abandoned office on the top school floor during free period. And Naruto here just cleared everything up for me. I turn back to Neji, who is once again immersed in some form of a world at his hands. This time his laptop. "You could just tell them, you know. Instead of having to endure all those stupid rumors."

"Like I said before, I don't care," Neji says flat out. His indifference is amazing.

"You heard the guy, Sakura. He doesn't give shit about it, so don't worry," Kiba assures me, letting Akamaru play at my feet. "This isn't the first time some students hear about Neji's home-life somehow." Really. "In case you've forgotten, we rule the school. Like we give a fuck what some stupid transfers and freshman think about us."

Shikamaru scoffs. "Funny. I recall you complaining before how this one transfer thought you were a cat-person."

"That was personal! Do I look like a cat person to you!?" Kiba barks at a secretly enthralled Shikamaru.

I give a sigh. I guess if Neji and the guys don't care about the matter then I guess I don't have to, either. Meanwhile Sasuke hasn't said a word. Normally that's his nature at times, but I can't bring myself to look at him either. Yesterday's events in my bathroom still ring pretty clear to me. As for Sasuke's thoughts on the matter, who knows.

I see Ino beside me looking from me to elsewhere. She's onto something. The bell rings, causing Akamaru to leave my feet. "Well that's the bell everyone. We better get to class."

Shikamary laughs. "Did you seriously just suggest that?"

"Just come on and get out of here. I wanna talk with Sakura!" Ino whines, pushing Shikamaru out of the room, where as Neji and Sasuke were already on their way out.

"What no fair! I wanna stay too!" Naruto whines to Ino.

"We're talking about pads and tampons you still wanna stick around?"

"We're gone. Later, Haruno!" Kiba wills quickly, slugging arms around Naruto as he drags the blonde out along with a just pushed Shikamaru. Ino shuts the door and leans on it before looking to me.

I don't have time for this. "Ino come on we're gonna be late for Chem."

She holds up two slips of pink paper. "In case you've forgotten we're on library duty, so we can be late to class as long as we want this period. Now spill, Haruno - what's up with you and Uchiha?"

Vein. Super forehead vein. Can't anything between Sasuke and I ever go unnoticed by Ino? "Nothing's up, Ino."

"_Mhm_. You guys looked soooo social today." I look away with a blush. "Come on you can tell me! I'm your best friend! The guy didn't even bother to try and piss you off all day!"

"I don't want to talk about it," I say, feeling my cheeks warm. Images of yesterday afternoon are clearer than ever. Just after I've totally forgotten about them. Before I know it, Ino's right in front of me that I jump and yell a little.

"What'd he do to you..." she interrogates like that overprotective big sister. Her blue eye is staring me on and it's hard to get away from her.

I can't help but feel my face burn even more. I've never felt this way before about anything! So, deprived, degraded, embarrassed. "S-Sasuke..."

"Sauske?" Ino urges on, coming closer, if possible.

Just say it, Haruno. Like a bandage. "S-Sasuke, saw me naked."

Within seconds Ino was trying to rampage out the door, probably to go rip off Sasuke's head. In a heap of rage she would've been there by now, if not for me trying to hold her back. She was practically breathing fire the way she screamed and struggled. "THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE LAY AN EYE ON YOU WHY I'M GOIN TO DRILL HIS SKULL INTO OBLIVION! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO SEE YOU THAT WAS SAKURA JUST YOU WAIT I'M GONNA-!"

"Ino wait calm down! It was all an accident I swear just please stop it!" I argue over her growling. I've never seen Ino this riled up before. I guess I'd be too if I figured some pervy dude saw Ino that way.

It doesn't take long to sit her down. I explained the situation to her, how I was finished taking a shower when he walked in, presuming to use the bathroom. Stupid me could've locked the door. I've thought that a hundred times since yesterday. But it's my freaking private bathroom! I shouldn't have to lock it! "You could've locked the door, you know," Ino points out.

"Let's no go there please," I utter with my head down. Now that the secret's out in the open, I feel less embarrassed around Ino now. But it's still embarrassing. "The worst part is I can't look Sasuke in the face without thinking back to that moment. I mean, it was so uncalled for!"

"You're telling me."

I grip my fists over my lap. How low this feels. "The worst part is, I don't even think Sasuke thinks it's that big of a deal. I'm probably the one over-reacting, which is even worse."

Ino shakes her head with an assuring smile. "Nah. If anything Sasuke's probably just as flustered as you are."

"Sasuke flustered?" I repeat in unenthusiastic disbelief. Ha. "Ino I highly doubt that."

"No seriously. I mean, Sasuke's Sasuke but, even he can be pretty awkward sometimes," she says, standing up and walking over to her infamous index-covered chalk board. "Besides, the guy's a pro at acting and disguising stuff like this compared to you. Like, how much more awkward could you possibly look?"

"According to you pretty awkward," I say with narrowed eyebrows, holding an elbow to my lap and a palm under my chin.

"Precisely," Ino nods, ripping off an index card to reveal the words: _Step5: The 'Awkwardness_' in chalk underneath. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

_You have got to be kidding me_. "Sasuke catching me in the nude or your conveniently named step five?"

"Both," Ino shrugs innocently. Good grief. "Think of this stage as a learning experience for both of you. If you guys can get past this as a fake-couple, you guys will be all the more believable."

I don't even think this part's about acting as a couple anymore. "Whatever, Ino. I still think I made a fool of myself in front of the guy. Sasuke already ticks me off enough. I bet any second he'll be around teasing me about it and I won't have anything to say."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dude, I'm freaking out," Sasuke tells over the phone. Once again Neji is on a one on one presence, this time in the privacy of of his own home. Neji's silent at first, working on those papers for student council. Nonetheless, he's still in virtual company with the Uchiha.

"Is this about the money situation?"

"Not even," Sasuke groans. "It's Haruno."

"Not that surprised," Neji says bluntly. He pauses from his work hold the phone better. "So what's the problem this time?"

Before Sasuke can say so, his mind goes back to yesterday's events. However his memory alters the event somewhat.

_Sasuke opens the door to the bathroom to take a piss. It was unlocked, so he figured it was empty, and I was nowhere to be found anyway. He was even thinking of leaving the seat up just because he knew it'd probably get me mad later on. _

_But in those short seconds of harmless thought, hot steam enters his face as an extremely erotic pose stands before him. A pink-haired naked girl with small yet round curves, blinking innocently at him. "Sasuke-kun," she says in a rather cute yet innocently-panicked tone. His mind alters once again as the fictional picture of this girl smiles at her, arms up to barley cover her chest. With a slightly flirtatious giggle she blushes, "What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke closes his eyes, trying to burn those images out as he lays in bed. Okay, so it didn't go like that at all, but he's a guy. He can't help it, as much as he's trying to. "I-"

"You saw Sakura naked, didn't you."

Sasuke's face changes. "How could you tell I was going to-"

"I just can," Neji finishes, looking over one paper first. "I know you Sasuke; that look you get when you see a girl that way. It gets rather repetitive if I must say so."

"You can't even see me."

"But you admitted it didn't you?"

"Touché. But that's exactly it. It's not like I haven't seen naked girls before. Girls with a _rack_ and an _ass_. But Haruno, I can't figure out why but it's freaking me out you have no idea."

"Well you looked fine at school."

Sasuke scoffs. "Yeah. Then. As if I'll ever let Haruno see me distressed over something like this. "

Just then, Neji hears a doorbell ring through his home from his living room. Neji chuckles as he stands up to answer the door. "Might wanna rethink now."

"Why?"

"She's visiting me for student council work. I can hand her the phone if you'd like." Before an answer can be heard, the dial tone goes off instead, signaling Sasuke's dropped the call. Neji rolls his eyes as he finally opens the door.

I'm standing outside with my bag and skateboard, along with a piece of paper at hand. "Uh, hey Neji," I say, realizing he was here. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost trying to find  
>your house."<p>

"Kind of hard to miss, don't you think," Neji replies. No kidding. His house is like half of mine, and that's still pretty big.

"I know. I had a hard time believe this was yours, so I kept walking around the block looking for 52 District Street," I say, still looking at the house's exterior. The traditional Japanese design is almost but extinct. I know Neji's pretty well off compared to the other guys but, this is ridiculous.

"You can come in, you know," Neji says, already on the other side of his living room.

"Ah! C-Coming!" '_How did I miss him leaving me at the door?_'

I take off my shoes and enter the Hyuuga household. After that homeroom morning request that we cover student council work today, Neji told me along the day that it'd probably be easier to finish it at his place after school. So he wrote me his address and, here we are.

As we're filling out forms for the student council, I still can't help but take in this room. The lack of city noises, the calm atmosphere, the regal yet traditional air, how the heck did Neji become a associated with Sasuke's gang in the first place? "So you really live here with your family."

"Much of the Hyuuga clan is stationed here in this household. Strangely enough I'm the only guy around now," Neji tells me, settling my curiosity somewhat.

"How come?"

"My father passed away when I was little," Neji says, pulling another form, done with the other. "My Uncle, my first cousins' father, became the head of the household, but he's out on business, as is the rest of the men who usually live in the Hyuuga complex."

_All the men are out on business?_ Wait. Duh. Hyuuga Family super rich and prospering. Of course it's business. Wonder why it's only guys. "So you really do live in a house with all girls."

"That's the jest of it."

I shake my head in astoundment. "Amazing." Neji really is something to be able to live in such unusual conditions, and as the real only man of the house too.

"Neji!" yells a little girl's voice. It catches me off guard, but I notie a little girl running into the room. She has an uncanny resemblance to Neji. Exact same eyes and hair, but her's is let down a little over her face. "Neji do we have any more tea cakes?"

"In the fridge," Neji informs, still deep into his work.

"Okay," the little girl says. Before she can run back, she and I look at each other, both caught off guard by each other's' presence. "Hello," she greets politely, bowing.

Not expecting this I clumsily bow my head in return. "Hello."

"This is my younger cousin Hinabi," Neji introduces. Sort of.

"Who's she?" Hinabi asks curiously, walking over to the table full of paperwork.

"Classmate," Neji finishes. He's almost as mute as Sasuke sometimes I swear.

I take it upon myself to greet the girl with a smile. "Hi. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you Hinabi."

"'Sakura'. Wow, that's such a pretty name," she says. Awww, she's so cute! "Neji how come you never bring her over?"

"I never bring anyone over, Hanabi. It's just for school work," Neji replies, still caught up in papers. He's really a one-track guy, even around family.

Hanabi frowns. "Hmph. Well I still like her more than those other guys." The girl gasps. "Hey, you should come to my party!"

"Your party?"

She nods shyly. "Yeah. I'm having my 12th birthday party in a few days here at the complex. Neji always brings his friends over so he isn't bored. Did he tell you about it?"

"As a matter of fact no," I say, looking to Neji at the corner of my eye. _He is just as bad as Sasuke_.

Neji finally notices my stare. "What. It's your day off. I figured you wouldn't want to be bothered by us."

'_Normally yeah_'.

"Cool, so you guys have a girl in the group. It's about time," Hanabi says, making me laugh a little. It's been a while since I've been around kids. Her attention reverts back to me. "Say, now that you're part of the group-"

"She's not part of our group, Hanabi," Neji sighs, waiting for her to leave.

Hanabi rolls her eyes. "Well, I say you are. So that means you're invited to my birthday party." She gives me this card from her jacket. It's a beautifully made stationary invitation. _Hanabi's Twelfth Birthday_. "Please come."

Heh. How could I say no? "Sure."

"Awesome! You don't even have to bring me a present just come!"

"Oh I'll definitely find you a present, kid, haha." I pat her on the head. "How a girl like you is related to Neji I'll never know."

"Right?" she giggles.

"Hanabi," Neji says warily.

"Alright alright I'm going," Hanabi sighs, leaving us back to work. "I'll be in the dojo okay? Hinata says she needs help with laundry tonight, too."

"I'll be on it later after this," Neji reports back to the running child.

With a look from Hanabi, to the invitation, then to Neji, I feel caught up in something very spontaneous. "Cute kid."

"Sure," Neji says, another form completed. His pile looks so much bigger than mine. "Sorry about that. She's the kid of the family and has a lot of energy to throw around."

"Like Naruto doesn't have energy to throw around?" I compare. "And I like her. She's nice. Do I have your permission to attend her party?" I ask, waving her invitation.

Neji shrugs. "Do as you like. It's nothing interesting. Just a formal gathering of the family. Normally I can't stand it so I bring the guys over. They usually enjoy themselves here." Yeah flirting with girls or ransacking your house. "So how's Sasuke?"

_Sasuke_. "Sorry what?"

"Sasuke Uchiha? Fake boyfriend? Spawn of satan in your eyes?" Neji pauses, and I feel his observation. "Not well I'm guessing?"

"We're okay," I answer solemnly, working on the papers, too. I dare not tell Neji about how Sasuke saw me naked. I already had enough trouble talking to Ino about it, much less Neji. Though, there has been somewhere else bothering me about Sasuke - besides the whole 'awkward-stage' Ino's ranting about. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know anyone by the name of 'Kabuto'?"

Neji's pen stops for the first time in, who knows. I gulp secretly, seeing his pale eyes lift ever so slightly. "No. Can't say I personally do," he starts off. He's still not writing. I get it wrong subject Neji let's forget I said it. "Do you?" Dammit Sakura.

"No," I frown. _'But Sasuke sure does_'.

"Sakura," Neji starts. It's that same warry tone he used with Hanabi. Wow, it works.

I sigh, caught. "Yesterday I sort of caught Sasuke's phone when he was asleep. It was a text from some guy name 'Kabuto'; something about money colletion." Neji's eyes sharpen. Is that good or bad? "I'd rather he not know I said this but, is Sauske okay?"

"Sasuke's fine," Neji assures me, going back into filing-mode. _That_ assures me a little. "He just as a few financial issues to work out with himself, that's all."

I'm tempted to ask what kind of financial situation, but I can clearly tell this is territory I don't belong in, nor am I welcome in either. Neji's dropped it, so I figure I should too. "If you say so."


	16. The 'Awkwardness' Pt2

**Horray another update within the same month! I'm getting re-attatched to this story ^^ Super happy writing it again. My Naruto-phase is returning with vengance!**

**So I loved everyone's feedback from the last chapter. Super sorry again for the SUPER year old haitus. Hopefully this chapter can settle this art and we can get onto the next one!**

**x-x-x**

**_Step5: The 'Awkwardness'_**

_**While Sakura continues to perfect her skating techniques for the guys, a situation ends Sakura and Sasuke on terms where they can barely look at each other. Ino calls this 'Step 5' on her board. Can the fake couple get over this? Meanwhile, Sakura and Neji share some bonding as Sakura learns of the inner workings of the Hyuuga Family, and Sasuke's secret**._

* * *

><p>The weekend would come up eventually two days later - the day of the party at the Hyuuga Compound. Mom somehow found out about my going and wound up with having me baking cookies since nine in the morning. "This is stupid," I mutter, emptying some flour into my eighth bowl. "If she wants to make good Haruno-to-Hyuuga relations then why doesn't she bake the freaking cookies herself?"<p>

"You know your mother," Kakashi aids, sitting across the counter from me. He's not even helping me. _Some step-father_. "So what exactly is the occasion?" he asks, picking up one of the cookies from the cooling rack to observe.

"It's Neji's cousin's birthday today," I sigh out. "I was planning on going with the rest of the guys in the afternoon but, Mom wants these done and over there early so, I guess I'm heading over alone."

"I see," Kakashi nods. I pour in chocolate chips into the batter. "How's things with Sasuke?"

I've heard that question enough times these past few days. "Fine," I grit through my teeth, ignoring the impulse to scream it. In all actuality, we haven't been talking straight together. It's still pretty... awkward. I hate that word right now you have no idea.

"Really?" Kakashi asks. "I overheard you guys on the phone yesterday."

"Overherad us-"

"Home telephone line," Kakashi cuts in, picking up a cordless phone from one of the kitchen drawers nearby.

_"Hello?" I ask normally, answering from a cord telephone in my closet. I'm in the middle of reading a manga magazine. No one really calls me through the home line, so I'm expecting it to be Mom or Ino._

_"Sakura?" It's Sasuke. My whole sense of being pauses and my manga drops on my neck. "Uh, hey it's Sasuke."_

_"Oh uh, h-hi," I say, trying to sound alright. Thank heavens I can't see him face to face. Yet, this is kind of just as bad, too. I feel sick to my stomach. _

_"About today's practice at my place..." he trails off, and I don't really know where to. "Um, are we still on or, if you're busy-"_

_"I-It's okay. Kakashi wants me home tonight for family business stuff so I wouldn't be able to make it anyway," I lie. It makes my heart beat faster, feeling a tad bad about skipping and lying._

_"No it's fine actually. Itachi's being an asshole right now so now probably wouldn't be a good time," he adds in. "So I, guess I'll catch you later then."_

_"Yeah," I frown. Sakura you are a bad person._

"..." I don't even need to yell at him for this anymore. "So Sasuke and I mutually decided to cancel a skating practice. It's the end of the world as we know it, I know."

"Am I being nosy?"

"Yes," I glare, keeping my focus on stirring the batter. "We're just," _what are we?_ "We're both busy right now that's all." Busy avoiding each other and acting like total babies.

"Does that mean you're both leading a fake break up?"

What kind of question is that? "Kakashi it wouldn't be a fake break up."

"So it's a real break up?"

"No it's- ugh," I put my bowl down. "Look if I give you half this entire batch of cookies will you drop the subject?"

I see Kakashi's one visible eye turn towards his left, where four racks of cooling cookies sit. "Sure but that still won't solve your problems," Kakashi points out, waving a simple cookie in his wrist. "Isn't Sasuke going to that Hyuuga party, too?"

"Crap," I realize. I was so caught up in blocking out Sasuke's image I totally forgot we're all in a group together. _Today_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_DING-DONG_.

"I'll get it!" Hanabi yells, rushing through the Hyuuga living room to the door. She answers it first of course, and standing on their wooden porch is me with a bag at my side. "Hey Hanabi Happy Birthday."

"Sakura you made it," she smiles before looking down at my bag. "You brought stuff?"

"Courtesy of my mom," I grin sheepishly. I'm kind of glad now I didn't bring everything she forced me to make. It would've made me look ridiculous having over three dozen huge plates of cookies.

Hanabi leads me into the familiar home, and I see he place casually decorated in the living room. Covered tables and homemade decorations like construction-paper chains and streamers. There's another brunette girl over, standing on a stool and hanging up a homemade birthday banner. One side is already taped, and she's just barely reaching the other end. She hangs it nonetheless.

"Gotcha!" she says, jumping up from the stop to give the taped corner a good slap before landing on her feet.

"Great work, Tenten," Hanabi notes, walking up with me.

Seeing the brunette at first I thought was pretty strange. Familiar. Up closer I can definitely recognize her. "Hey," I realize.

She gets the same look on her face. "It's you. From the supermarket."

Hanabi looks back and forth between Tenten and her tape and me and my huge bag. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah we ran into each other one day at the grocery. Guess we get to officially introduce ourselves after all," she grins, hands on hips. Such a cool girl. "My name's Tenten. How do you know Hanabi?"

"I'm Sakura. And I uh, met her two days ago," I say awkwardly, scratching my neck.

"She's one of Neji's friends," Hanabi says, tugging on my hoodie. "Can you believe Sasuke let a girl into their group?" the little girl asks in amazement.

"Uchiha?" Tenten asks with a face.

I try not to cringe at his name. "The one and only."

"Wow. Uh... Cool!" Tenten accepts. "Would you mind helping out with setting up, actually? We could use a pair of extra hands. Not a lot of up-and-about young people around the place if you know what I'm saying."

"Whatever you need," I nod, glad I could help out. I set my bag down on what Tenten tells me will be the present table as Hanabi runs off to help set up the garden, which is where the actual party will be held. Tenten leads me from there deeper into the Hyuuga home to find the kitchen.

"So, sorry for asking but, I just wanted to be sure. You're not a Hyuuga are you?" I ask curiously as the two of us walk.

"Who me? Oh no. I'm just, me," Tenten explains. "Let's just say I'm a long time family-friend of the Hyuugas, so Hanabi still invites me to her birthdays."

"Oh," I nod, clearing things up. Our of Neji and Hanabi and all the other Hyuuga's I'm seeing around here, Tenten's eyes stand out so much. "How weird is it that I'd run into you at the supermarket and then here?"

"Crazy, right?" she agrees. "Must be fate or something. I'm still hooked on the fact you apart of that rag-tag group of 'badasses'. I mean, not that you wouldn't be badass but, well, sorry I screw up words a lot."

"Don't worry I get what you mean," I laugh. The guys do it all the time. "S-Sasuke and I are," I have to pause, "actually dating," I try to say.

"Whoa seriously?" Tenten blinks. I nod while looking away. My face would give the lie away. "Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"That's him," I say with the most unaccepting expression.

"Amazing. There _is_ good in the world," Tenten says with her arms up to the air, and I just burst out laughing. This Tenten girl is someone I could definitely see myself hanging out with. "But you don't look so well. You guys okay?"

"We're okay," I assure. "We're just, in a bit of a phase I guess."

"You wanna talk about it? We kind of have a bit of a walk to the kitchen," Tenten points out. These hallways _are_ pretty long.

Hm. Can't hurt to tell Tenten. She is a girl. Well, a more sensible sounding girl than Ino. "A couple of days ago Sasuke and I sort of ran into a situation where, he caught me in my room naked by accident."

"Is that all?" Tenten asks me, without ridicule or laughter.

I frown and hug my elbow a little. "I know it sounds pretty pathetic but, we haven't be able to look each other in the eye since. I'm just a little afraid if this goes on too long we'll..." We'll what? I don't even know.

"Mm. Sounds like a real problem," Tenten sympathizes. She ponders, trying to think of a solution perhaps. "To be honest I still can't imagine Sasuke being so off about it. From what I hear about the guy he wouldn't be so awkward about that kind of situation."

"Believe me I'm sure Sasuke's dealing with it just fine. I'm the only one overreacting."

"Oh you're not overreacting, Sakura. And trust me, if Sasuke really was all cool about it he would've been trying to help you out of this too." She grins at me. "Why I bet he's been spending all this time hiding from you, too, haha."

Hearing so from Tenten, it... actually does make a lot of sense. I haven't been the only one ignoring our fake relationship. It's, both of us? "It's still pretty hard to imagine," I pout, trying desperately to imagine this alternate reality version of Sasuke. Him? Afraid of me? No.

"Just try talking to him. Human relationships are all about communication, aren't they? Come on I'm pretty sure you're the one wearing the pants in this relationship am I right," she encourages, slapping me on the back. Haha, if she only knew.

We finally reach the kitchen of this place, and from a few doors away I can already smell the wonderful aroma of a home cooked meal. Or, banquet actually. "Whoa." Tenten and I go through the cut curtain at the door and come face to face with dishes and trays of foods and deserts. And still more to come by the look of it.

"Geez Hinata, you're really going all out this morning," Tenten whistles, looking around for the girl. "Hey where are you anyway?"

"I'm over here!" yells a rather shy voice. Tenten and I walk around some counters of pots and pans until we see a girl taking some dumplings onto a tray. Tenten starts to go on about how much food there is in the kitchen while I stare mesmerized at this girl. She and Neji look exactly alike. And not just because they're probably related but, man. These Hyuugas. And she looks really beautiful too.

"This is Sakura, one of Neji's friends. She'll be helping you out in the kitchen if you need any."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly ask a guest to help out."

"She can help," says another voice. Neji's. The three of us turn around and behind a huge tray-rack, Neji comes out from behind it holding a huge bamboo container of steamed buns. Hinata and Neji are conversing about whether I should be helping or not but I'm still in shock at the image of Neji in a kitchen. _Cooking_.

It's like seeing Sasuke Uchiha practicing man-ballet or something.

"U-Uh, I'm gonna go help Hinabi with decorations in the house," Tenten suddenly says, backing up a little to leave. She bumps into an iron pot lit before she finally walks out. Wonder what's with her. Was it Neji? Before long I barely see Neji coming with an apron to toss over my head.

"It's your kitchen now, Haruno. I'm out of here," Neji says, walking casually out.

"H-Hey!" I yell, puling the apron off my head. But he was already gone.

"Forgive my cousin. He's been in here helping me for quite some time. He's been wanting to leave," the Hinata girl apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I'm here for," I assure her. So cousin huh? I tie the apron on. "My name is Sakura Haruno. And I'm here to help you with whatever you need."

Hinata smiles at my enthusiasm. "Most of the cooking is actually done already. You can help me transport it all to the garden."

"Okay." Looking around, Neji's probably left me with the harder job.

I help Hinata load some stuff onto carts in the hallway, and we each push one to the hallway around the corner, where the wall disappears into a huge open space that enters into a beautiful yard. A wooden porch surrounding the enclosed space of grass, cherry blossoms, a small pond, and rocks and ornamentals and, only a traditional Japanese home would have something like this.

"Wow," I say, blinking in amazement. "This is so beautiful."

"Thank you," Hinata blushes, coming up beside me. We begin transferring food from the carts in the hall out onto set up tables on the wooden floors just outside. Hinata has me getting more wooden tables from a closet across the yard, so I'm making trips back and forth across the little garden, which I don't mind at all.

Along my third trip, I can't help but notice a specific cherry blossom tree at the side with an old fashioned rope swing. There's something beautiful about seeing it. I've only ever imagined them in pretend-flashbacks of an ideal childhood. I push it with my arm. I'd sit in it if not for my fear I could break it if it was old.

"It's a neat swing right?" Hinata asks, coming up to me.

I jump. For a quiet girl she knows just as much how to startle me as Neji. "Sorry I was just on my way over with the table."

"It's okay. We could use a break," she assures, kneeling down in front of the slowing swing. She pokes it with her finger in a nostalgic looking smile. "Neji and Tenten made this swing here a long time ago."

My face contorts as my head jumps back. No way. "_Neji_?"

"And Tenten."

"And Tenten," I repeat, looking up at the swing. Pretty tall tree branch. "Neji's such a, stone wall person to me. It's hard to imagine him as a kid, much less building a swing."

Hinata giggles. "Well, he definitely was at one point. Neji wasn't always the way he is now. He used to teach me martial arts, play house with me, and he'd bring Tenten over all the time."

"So you, Neji, and Tenten all knew each other since way back huh?"

She nods shyly. "Well, I was living with Neji as cousins. I was the baby before my sister Hinabi was born. Neji and Tenten were the super close ones. I always looked up to them, and still do from time to time."

"Neji and Tenten," I repeat. I'm surprised I've never heard her name in our rare conversations. "I don't think Neji's ever mentioned her before." Neji doesn't talk about himself at all now that I think about it.

"That doesn't surprise me," Hinata starts. "Neji and Tenten aren't very close anymore."

It hurts to say I've noticed. When Tenten and I found Neji in the kitchen helping Hinata, I could tell Tenten wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. They way they weren't talking or even looking at each other, it's a little sad knowing they were once really good friends. Sort of reminds me of Sasuke and me... Not that Sasuke and I were super close or anything. "So what happened to them?" I ask curiously.

Hinata looks thoughtful. "We were very young. Everything was going so well one day and then..." Hinata trails off. She's searching for the right words. "Neji's father passed away one day. It was a hard time for everyone in the compound." So Neji lost his father? "Tenten and I were there for him as much as we could be. Neji took it it well, tried to cheer up for our sake. Nonetheless Neji was the oldest male child, and was next in line to inherit the business. With Neji's father suddenly gone, the process sot of sped up a little."

It's a little easy to relate to Neji here. Kid of a super-rich family. Knowing all your life you're going to inherit all the pressure one day, and it just comes out of nowhere without warning. "A couple of the elders and my father, who's the current head of the household, were talking about Neji and his future, and his father's will. Neji and I were listening in one day during one of the meetings..."

"_Neji what if we get caught?" a tinier Hinata whispers._

_"We won't get caught," Neji assures, shhing his cousin gentle as they hide in one of the room closets. Outside it, a couple of old men and women sit in a circle in their traditional hyuuga robes, proceeding with the meeting. _

_"We have covered every aspect of Hizashi's will, Hiashi. What more do we have to discuss at this meeting?" an older man asks._

_"My younger brother has had full intent for Neji to inherit the family name. Due to gender, he must be forced unto a position my own daughters were supposed to burden one day."_

_"Hiashi, that is the way our family has been run for generations. A patriarch."_

_"Neji is too young to begin preparations for accepting title of the head of the household," Hiashi tries to defend. Hinata and Neji stand quietly in their hiding spot. "He's only a child and for heaven's sake he's just lost his father."_

_"All the more reason to proceed with his grooming," continues another elderly woman. "His time in the dojo must be spent as equally as in his studies."_

_"His fiancé too must be of equal caliber."_

_"Fiancé?" Hiashi repeats in outrageousness. _

_"We promised Hizashi at his bedside that Neji would be perfectly capable one day for adulthood as heir to the Hyuuga Company. That that entails good breeding, excellent studies and etiquette, as well as a pre-chosen wife to groom as well."_

_"Hizashi never said anything about an arranged marriage," Hiashi defends._

_"So you say, Hiashi, but you of all people should know that having a wife of excellent study and knowledge of the business world is a great asset. Neji will be needing this as well when he takes over."_

_"He is still a child!"_

_"We have decided without you, Hiashi," says another elder woman. "Tenten Lifong."_

_"Tenten?" Hinata whispers as Neji listens intently in shock._

_"Tenten?" Hiashi repeats. "Our dojo student Tenten."_

_"She is the number one female rank in her division," says another man. "Her family is also decently well off. Her parents have been working hard to put her through private instruction at the top all girls elementary school."_

_"Not to mention she and Neji have been getting along quite well for some time now. She is the perfect choice, Hiashi."_

_Hinata's father's face remains stone cold. It's obvious that he disapproves of the council's decisions. "My brother would never agree to this. We are in the 21st cenury, people! We are _not_ forcing Neji into doing anything he doesn't want to do_!"

"An... arranged marriage?" I recall, suddenly sympathizing with Neji all over again. It would seem we have more in common than I would've ever thought.

Hinata nods, frowning. "After hearing that, something must've clicked in Neji, I suppose. I remember the day they got into this fight out here in this very yard. But looking back, I think Neji was doing it on purpose."

"What happened?"

Hinata stands up. "Tenten was over to play again like any normal day. Only Neji just acted so strangely. He wouldn't talk to Tenten and suddenly he just snapped." Hinata looks down. Such a sad expression. "I've never seen Neji so scary before. He started yelling at Tenten for no reason. Calling her things and telling her how stupid she's being. They just argued back and forth to the point they started to fight. I tried breaking it up but, Tenten just stomped away in a hurry and, things were never the same after that day."

"So they just, stopped being friends," I conclude. Such a sad story. "But, that doesn't sound like Neji. Why would he do that?"

"I dunno," Hinata says, looking to the sky. "I remember that one day in that meeting, after hearing about Neji's probable arranged marriage to Tenten, I have to admit I was a little excited. They were already like my older siblings to me. If they were to ever get married when we grew up, I thought it'd be the best thing in the world. But, I guess Neji didn't feel the same way." She turns to me and picks up the table I retrieved. "The arranged marriage never took off. It didn't take long for my father and the elders to learn of Neji and Tenten's falling out. Tenten even stopped training in our dojo, and coming over to play."

"That's so sad," I frown, feeling sorry for the both of them.

"But Tenten still comes over when Hanabi and I ask, like for today," Hinata smiles, turning around to the food back on the other tables. "And it's days like this I feel the most nostalgic."

"I don't blame you," I say with a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's finish unpacking your feast on wheels. Knowing the guys they'll get here early enough to ransack your place."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why do we have to help, too?" Shikamaru mutters, holding a giant heavy cardboard box. Behind him in a line, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke are coming too holding boxes.

"Because there's no way I'm leaving you guys alone in this house without supervision," Neji says flatly, leading them down the halls of the compound.

"Neji we're not babies we're eighteen," Naruto argues back.

"My point exactly." They somewhat compliant boys arrive at their destination out in the garden where all the food is set up on tables, and they see Hinata and I cleaning up the garden of any rotting fallen cherry blossom petals on the ground.

"Oi oi! Sakura's here!" Naruto grins, calling my attention. He almost drops his box attempting to wave a hand. I smile and wave back next to Hinata.

"And Hinata," Sasuke notes with an arched eyebrow, not recognizing the girl.

"Hinata?" Kiba repeats, rather surprised as well.

"Hinata?!" Naruto repeats as well in disbelief, looking from Sasuke to us and back and forth. "No way that's Hinata?!"

"That's Hinata," Neji sighs, expecting no less of his friends' antics.

Naruto wastes no time in dropping his box onto Shikamaru's to run over and greet us. And so while Neji takes Sasuke and Shikamaru to place the boxes by the tables of food, Kiba stands where he is, starring into our direction at a certain lavender eyed girl.

"Hinata-chan look at you! Your hair's all long and stuff and, it's so cool!" gushes Naruto.

I notice Hinata blush and she looks to the side or comfort. "T-Thanks Naruto. That's really sweet of you."

"You guys all know each other?" I ask. It's rare to see the guys friendly to a girl.

"Of course we know Hinata. Every year we drop by for Hinabi's birthday by we see her maybe once or twice in the day. I always try to say hi." Aw. Well, at least Naruto's being friendly.

Sasuke turns around from setting up and sees Kiba still standing, starring and watching the three of us interact and laugh. Even Akamaru won't get through to him, no matter how much the puppy paws at his ankles. The puppy whimpers, not getting any sign of attention.

Sasuke wears a knowing face and walks up to the Inuzuka. He catches the brunette of guard with a hand to the shoulder. "So you gunna take a picture or what?"

"W-What? What the hell are you talking about," Kiba denies, shaking Sasuke's hand off.

"Hmph, don't tell me you have a thing for Neji's cousin," Sasuke chuckles.

"Me? No way! I like my women with curves! And big boobs! Besides, Hinata's Hyuuga territory. Like anyone wants Neji hovering around when you're trying to bag a girl."

Sasuke scoffs, watching Kiba walk off with his box. He knew better.

So, with all the stuff set up, it wasn't long before the actual party started. Like Neji warned me about, it was mostly adults. And Hyuugas at that. Hanabi was going around, greeting relatives properly while Hinata too greeted arriving guests at the garden. The guys were off in one corner of the garden, talking amongst themselves. Neji included. He wasn't mingling with family like his cousins were, not that I expected him to, anyway.

I was more or less drifting. Between the guys and Hinata and Hanabi, other Hyuugas who recognize me as a come up and talk to me about business stuff. I'm pretty used to this crowd, what with Mom's parties. But I remind myself I'm here to have fun and relax and distress from Sasuke - not mingle with old business people.

_'I'll talk to Sasuke. Eventually_,' I tell myself as I get another cup of tea from the food table. I sigh sadly, feeling a little pathetic. Come on Sakura, Tenten's convinced you to make the first move. Why aren't you? _I'm nervous? Anxious_? No you're not. _Yes you are. For Sasuke_.

"This is so silly," I sigh, sipping my warm tea. As I contemplate stuff, I notice a couple men in the crowd, talking amongst themselves also in traditional formal attire. It's really easy to see they aren't Hyuugas, so I can't help but single them out. Maybe they were invited from the outside too? Nonetheless, I can't shake this feeling from them.

"So you and Sakura haven't been talking these past few days. You guys into another fit?" Shikamaru asks Sasuke.

"No we're not in a fit. We're just lazy with the fake charades is all and we're laying back a bit. Is it a crime?"

Shikamaru stifles a laugh. "Believe me Sasuke I _define_ the term 'laziness', and you're not it."

"Thanks," Sasuke glares.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" Naruto asks, quick to believes Sasuke started something. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"That's exactly what a man says when he did something he shouldn't have," Neji says slyly, on his laptop once more against the tree.

"You shut up," Sasuke glares too. He hadn't told any of the other guys about the bathroom scene at the Haruno Mansion, and he isn't intending to any time soon either.

As the guys continue talking, a brunette girl wearing buns in her hair walks around the crowd holding a tray of finger foods while talking to some elders she passes by. Neji can't help but see her as she passes through a few feet away. He could've sworn she looked back at him too, but he returns to his laptop to ignore the connection.

"Hey Neji, who's the brunet?" Kiba questions, kneeling beside the teen. "She's not a Hyuuga is she?"

Neji hesitates for a moment, continuing to type into his laptop. "Just a family friend of Hanabi's."

"She single?"

Neji doesn't hesitate to give a certain look to the player of their group, but the Hyuuga's sight leads him to where I am all the way across the harden on the wooden side floors where the tables are. I'm just standing, appearing concentrated and deep in throught. Secluded. Neji blinks in thought as well. "Hey Sasuke. Would you mind going to check on Sakura over there?"

"What?" Sasuke asks, obviously not wanting to.

"She's over there by the food. Check to see what's up will you? I'm busy keeping the peace," Neji says, appearing busy on his computer as Kiba continues to pester him on girls. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Naruto are busy talking about something else, so that only leaves Sasuke. "Just go will you?"

Sasuke secedes, but he isn't happy about it. "Fine."

I stay beside the food table, observing the strange out of place men. So far, a couple of them went away to who knows where in the party, and they haven't been back yet in ten minutes. By now, only one remains, eating ordurves. The man appears to be observing the party, as if watching for something.

"Something's not right..." I whisper, tapping my cup.

"What are you doing?" My head jumps and I see Sasuke coming down the wooden porch floors. I consciously to try remain cool-headed. "Stalker much?"

"I can stand if I want to. Got a problem with that?" I say plainly, not having much of a comeback for Sasuke. Hope he doesn't notice the lack of tone. "So uh... how's the party?"

"A bore like it is every year," Sasuke replies, turning towards the garden like me.

"So why do you go?"

"Free food."

"Right," I nod slowly. Duh. We stand there alone together, just watching the garden party in silence. That was probably our first decent conversation in a while. I can see Tenten giving me a look from further away as she mouths 'talk to him'. "So uh... I-" I gasp.

Sasuke hears the strange start of a sentence and looks to me in question. "What-?"

"It's Hanabi," I say confused, stepping to the left a little. On the opposite ide of the rectangular space of grass is another hall opposite this wall. I can see two men walking down it, one with a girl on his back, appearingly like a piggy back ride. The man beside him has his hand on the girl's back, as if comfortably patting her. But I recognize the kimono. It's Hanabi.

"Guess she must've tired herself out already," Sasuke guesses. They're pretty far away, and getting further. So he doesn't see it as suspiciously as I do.

I can see a fraction of her face behind her hair. _She's unconscious_. I drop my cup and start running along the veranda and around the garden to catch up to them, blind in a protective rage. _Hanabi_!

Sasuke can only stand and stare as I disappear all of a sudden, and so questionably, too. He steps over to where I once was and observes where I'm going. It's a blur so far away, but he sees the lone men far away with the tiny girl on their back. "Hold on..." Sasuke sees a tattoo on the back of one of the men's necks. A small three symbol tattoos. "Kabuto's guys." My figure catches up to them and turns one of them around, only for Sasuke to witness one of them hit my shoulder, and I knocked to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widen as the man picks me up over his shoulder, and they start to run.

"No way, Karin's at least a C cup," Naruto remarks.

"But it's Karin. Everything on her is fake," Shikamru theorizes.

Sasuke walks back to them by their tree in the middle of the party, wearing a totally serious dead-on expression. It doesn't take long for the guys to read that something has gone down, and all time for jokes and lazing around has flown out the window.

Within a matter of minutes, the boys are up on their feet and running through the Hyuuga compound in search of the kidnappers. "So they just knocked her out and ran?" Naruto yells.

"Yeah. They went down this hall with Sakura and Hanabi, they couldn't have gone far," Sasuke tells them. As they're passing through, at the turn of another corner Hinata and Tenten cut them off, forcing the guys to a sudden stop. Hinata drops some paper plates from the suddenness of their clash.

"S-Sorry. We're in a rush," Naruto apologizes as the guys run around them.

"Neji what's the matter?" Hinata asks before she can let Neji get away.

Neji hesitated to tell, but he couldn't keep this matter to himself. "Some men kidnapped Hanabi. And Sakura too by the looks of it."

"You're not serious are you?" Tenten asks, head forward.

"I don't joke," Neji says with an expectant face. Hinata's however falls to worry, but Neji places an assuring hand on his cousin's shoulder. "My friends and I will go get them, so you need to stay here and hold down the fort okay? We don't need the family running into a frenzy over this."

Tenten looks angry. "Wait then shouldn't we call the police?-"

"This isn't a matter the police can handle," Neji interrupts sturdily, looking at Tenten with a warning glance. _The police _cannot_ get involved in this. Hanabi and Sakura could be in danger if the authorities but into Sasuke's problems_. "We'll be back soon. Keep everyone calm."

"But Neji-!" Hinata holds her hand out to her disappearing cousin, catching up with the rest of his friends. "Oh Hanabi..."

Tenten bangs hang over her eyes as she watches Neji's figure grow smaller and smaller down the hall. A flashback plays through her mind, such as when they had their falling out as kids. Neji gave her the exact same warning expression. An angry appearing one yet... protective. Then he ran off, never to speak to her the same again. And here he was, doing it once more. "I'm going after them," announces Tenten.

"Not you, too."

"Someone sensible needs to be with these guys. You know that," Tenten assures. "You stay here and keep everyone occupied okay? We'll be back in a flash."

Neji's running to catch up to his friends, probably who are at the front of the compound. But soon enough he can hear footsteps running behind him and catching up. At first he assumes it's another one of those suspicious men, so he uses a move to detain the chaser, only for his arms to be blocked by that of Tenten's, defending herself. "Tenten?" Neji calms his muscles and the two stand straight. "Go wait with Hinata."

"I'm going with you guys," Tenten asserts, walking behind Neji.

"No. You're not."

"Yes - I am," Tenten stops Neji, turning him around by force. He's a head taller than her now, she notices. "This sounds dangerous Neji I'm not letting you go this alone!"

"That's exactly why you're staying here. It's too dangerous," Neji asserts as if lecturing a child.

Tenten loooks taken back. Too dangerous? Is Neji, worried about her wellbeing? "I'm following you whether I get your permission or not," Tenten stands. "Now are you going to waste time talking to me or are we meeting up with your friends?"

Neji's cornered, but decides quickly to ignore Tenten and run anyway with her following. The two eventually reach the front of the house and Neji sees his friends scattered by the edge of the street. Shikamaru's holding his phone up, taking a picture it appears. "Where'd they go?"

"They got away," Shikamaru pants, barely standing from exhaustion as he puts his phone down. "Navy van. I got their license plate."

Sasuke too is on his arms and knees, panting from the sprint. He looks on util the kidnappers' van disappears down the road, with Neji's cousin and me inside. A feeling of guilt racks within the Uchiha's mind as the image of the three-symboled tattoo appears in his mind. '_No doubt about it. Those were Kabuto's men. They knew I'd be here, and they want their money._' Sasuke looks to his hands. His palms painfully press against the concrete, but he doesn't care. Because of him, people could get hurt. "Neji, track down their license plate. We're going after them ourselves."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There's this foreign dull feeling lulling over my head, but some will inside me forces my eyes to open. I'm not met with that usual bright light of morning. Instead it'd dark, and cold, and hard. I look down and I see Hanabi, laying and resting her head and hands on my lap, asleep. Suddenly I remember what happened, and I'm just relieved Hanabi's safe and okay. And with me. I pull my fingers through her long dark locks as she sleeps.

By the looks of it, I'm in some type of old-style bar cell, in a basement of some sort. Barely any light, and some people are on the other side. I'm kind of happy they're over there while I'm all the way in here. Only, why are we here?

"I still don't get why we had to kidnap the kid. What's so special about her?"

"Don't you know? She's a Hyuuga heiress, and a relative of a friend of Sasuke's. If anything he should take this as a warning from Kabuto at least."

'Kabuto'. There's that name again. I just wasn't expecting to hear it in here and in this situation. Of all situations.

"And the girl?"

"She caught us. We had to keep her quiet somehow," says one. "We'll just ransom the kid. As for the girl we'll let the boss decide." Unconsciously I hold Hanabi a little closer to me, protective like a mother. How am I going to get out of here? Are we even going to ever be found? By authorities or, something? It feels bleak in here, and I feel like crying. But I hold it in. As long as I have Neji's cousin with me, I have to play it strong in here until I can figure something out. _Oh... and Sasuke... I never got to fix things with Sasuke_. Well, there's something I can lul over for the next few hours. Great. Even far away here in a dark cell all alone, Uchiha still has a way of bothering me in my head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is it," Naruto repeats, face as uncomfortable out of all of them. "This is the place those goons are keeping Hanabi and Sakura."

The guys plus Tenten stand together outside a worn down building inside the urban-decayed part of town. Its doors are graffitiied over, and the windows a bared up with wood and nails. Rusty drain pipes line the corners, with the occasional chipping glass basement windows. "This is beyond my standard comfort zone," Shikamaru frowns.

"Well their van is here," Kiba points. Akamaru does his thing, sniffing the bottom of the van, eventually being led to the broken basement of the building. "See even Akamaru says they're here."

"We've got no time to waste. Who knows what's happening to them," Neji says as they all move forward.

The inside interior of the building is small and dusty and unused. The only lead is a downstairs stairway to a basement. Neji and Sasuke lead forward down as the rest follow cautiously. They hold their phones as flashlights as they enter the basement, appearingly empty as well. But only because the place is so vast that their phone lights down't even reach the walls.

"What the hell kind of basement is this...?" Naruto mumbles, feeling cold chills.

"We need to split up if we want to find them," Sasuke orders.

"You're really calling that shot," Shikamaru states.

"Sasuke's right. We need to spread out. It'll be faster that way," Neji agrees.

Sasuke turns around to face the group. "Kiba, Neji, you guys take Akamaru and look that way. Shikamaru, Naruto, uh-"

"Tenten," she tells.

"Tenten," Sasuke nods, just realizing now their extra guest. "You two take her and look over there."

"And what about you?" asks Shikamaru.

"I'm on my own. Break." Sasuke calls it and most of everyone turns to go to their designated looking spots. Tenten stays behind a few steps as she watches Sasuke disappear into the darkness. "That Sasuke guy's a real loner."

"He just likes working alone a lot," Shikamaru explains.

"That or he's trying to save Sakura all by himself," Naruto muses as he holds up their light from his phone.

Sasuke ventures alone towards another dark room. '_Kabuto's behind this. If anything happens to Sakura or the kid it's on me_.' Sasuke descends another flight of stairs downwards, delving deeper into the darkness. Here some light sources shine from down a small hallway. A cell floor. And there in the line of sight stand three people even Sasuke recognizes.

"Someone's coming," I hear the female guard say. The warning wakes me up from a temporary cold nap. I can still feel Hanabi sleeping on my lap, but I hear very far footsteps heading down metal stairs. Who?

"Kin, Dosu, Zaku," says a voice I recognize. Suddenly I'm wide awake. _Sasuke_. "Why am I not surprised to find you three down here?"

"If it isn't Uchiha," a guard says. Do they knew each other? I continue to play dead in my cell, as if I'm still sleeping. But I keep one eye half open. Sasuke could get hurt. "The boss has been looking for you. Where's your money man?"

"I said I'd get it soon didn't I?"

"Well not soon enough. Look you even have us resulting to kidnapping," says another guard, the one with bandages over his face. "You know how far debt collectors are willing to go. Especially our kind."

"Which is exactly why I don't need you bastards butting in," Sasuke says coldly. I've never heard Sasuke sound so intimidating before. "Besides if you wanted the money you could've kidnapped me. Why those two?"

"Don't ask us Uchiha we're simply following orders," says the female guard with long hair. "From what Kabuto's told us, you've been given another extension for God knows why. But the boss still wants his money. Think of the girls as interest. You get your deadline extension, and the boss gets his pay with the girls."

The one named Zaku walks up, clicking his tongue. "Tsk tsk tsk. Two heiresses Uchiha since when were you hanging with the cool kids on the other side of the block? I'm surprised with you knowing them you don't already have the money."

"Let them go. _Now_," Sasuke threatens.

"Or what?" says the face-bandaged leader. "You got what you wanted. Since when does the Uchiha have attachments like this?"

"I said let them go!" Sasuke runs to attack, but suddenly the other guard with standish hair comes up, holding his hands out. I could swear I was hallucinating from weariness, but I hear wind gush out of his palms and blow Sasuke back with a harsh fall. My time of playing asleep is over as my head jumps. What just happened?

"AGH!" Sasuke rolls on the concrete stone floors, scraping his arms somewhat. "Z-Zaku..."

I can feel small gusts of cold along my own arms from within the cell. _I'm not crazy. That guy, he seriously blew wind out of his palms_. But, how...?

The attacker, Zaku, flexes his palms with a smirk. "What a guy. He must've forgotten what it means to pick a fight with us, guys."

"We got upgrades from the boss," the bandaged man says, stepping forward. He lowers his sleeves, revealing these metal contraptions with holes embedded into his arms. What the heck are these people? "Still think these girls are worth rescuing?"

"I'll take you all on myself if I have to," Sasuke mutters, spitting some blood to the ground before jumping back up to fight.

"Sasuke don't," I struggle to say. I see their silhouettes moving and flying about. I can't see all of the fight, but I can hear Sasuke taking the worst end of it all, and it hurts to listen.

"Sakura...?" Hanabi begins to stir.

Oh no. Don't wake up Hanabi not now. "Shh go back to sleep okay?" I take off my sweater and place it over Hanabi's chilling body. It wouldn't be any use either if I were alone. I'm stuck in this cell so I wouldn't be able to help Sasuke even if I wanted to. Helpless, I shut my eyes tight as I try to hold back tears. Sasuke's getting hurt and I can't do anything about it.

"AH!" Sasuke screams, covering his ears. Sound waves from Dosu's artificial arms direct themselves towards Sasuke's ears, causing a wash of unimaginable pain that renders Sasuke to his knees.

"Finish the job Kin. Leave him just alive enough so he can get out of here breathing," Zaku eggs on.

Kin holds up extra long needles inbetween her fingers. "With pleasure."

"You get away from him lady!" Before Sasuke can feel the cut, the endless painful sound waves suddenly stop and a flash of yellow throws itself across the rather small battlefield. Kin is knocked to the side while one of Dosu's arms is demolished and unusable. Naruto lands on his feet, wiping his nose with a smirk. "Take that!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba and his dog fly over Sasuke to attack Zaku as well off guard. From there Neji helps Sasuke up while Tenten and Shikamaru run over to find my cell.

"Are you alright?" Neji asks, picking Sasuke by up the arm.

"I'm fine," Sasuke struggles out, his ears still recovering from Dosu's blow. "Be careful. These guys, they aren't normal."

"Sakura!" It's Shikamaru and Tenten, and I call back to them so they can find me. I see their figures reach the bars of my cell as they try to yank the door open. Locked. "Sakura Sakura are you okay!" Tenten calls.

"We're over here! We're okay!" I call from the back wall. I stay seated so I don't move Hanabi (and reveal to her what's going on on the other side of the bars.)

"It's locked," Shikamaru realizes, as the metal clangs each time he tries to pry the door open. "I doubt those guys would be willing to hand over the keys."

"Can you pick the lock?"

"Pick the lock?" Shikamaru repeats with a face. "I'd rather fight the dude with tubes up his hands. You have any idea how hard it is to pick this kind of lock?"

"We don't exactly have much of a choice, you know," Tenten argues.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mutters, scratching his neck. "Okay fine. But I don't have anything to pick it with."

"Tenten Shikamaru look out!" Naruto screams. Shikamaru has only just enough time to look at the blond before he sees a large needle flying straight towards his eyes. Before he can even blink to flinch, Tenten's outstretched hand catches the senbon needle with ease. It takes a second for Shikamaru to process what's happened before he looks to the stranger girl.

She wears a calm serious face as she holds the metal needle to him. "Here. Can you use this?"

_'This girl's insane, too. Just what we need_.' "Y-Yeah."

As Shikamaru picks at the lock, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba are busy fighting against Zaku, Dosu, and Kin and their supernatural-appearing abilities. Both teams are holding off well, but it's only a matter of time.

"These guys are crazy. How are they able to do these things?" Kiba asks, sitting up from a previous blow.

"Don't ask," Sasuke pants, having taken the most damage. Nonetheless he knows full well the effects of being around this kind of group. "Let's just say it's some experimentation."

"Look Neji's still at it," Naruto looks, seeing all three of their adversaries now focused around Neji.

Neji maintains a calm demeanor and fighting stance, breathing steadily. It's an eerie silence where only the sounds of water dripping and electrical light bulb buzzing can be heard. Before too long those three all come at neji and once, and all of a sudden, a huge outburst of martial arts is demonstrated by Neji alone that not even the guys have ever seen before.

"Whoa," Sasuke blinks as Naruto and Kiba inch closer to the Uchiha.

A spinning Neji comes into sight, and the guys observe close up Neji's form of fighting they've never seen before. As if able to see anything from any angle, no attacks reach Neji at all, and he knows exactly where to hit even before the guards know themselves. "Since when has Neji ever fought like this before?" Naruto utters, potentially afraid now as he clings to a clearly bothered Sasuke.

Kiba scratches is head. "I knew Neji's family is pretty strict with the whole fighting-training stuff but, this is totally awesome."

"Come on almost there..." Shikamaru whispers, getting closer to breaking the lock.

"What's happening?" I speak up, hearing more fighting.

Neji stands, still alert with hands forward. Able to deflect both Dozu and Zaku attacking him head on. From the ceiling, Kin holds onto a beam, ready to strike Neji with a fatal blow with her senbon needles to the heart. However, before her needles can reach Neji's blind spot, another projectile knocks the needles out of the way. A flying pocket knife attached to keys, that even hits and pins Zaku's sleeve to a nearby wall.

"What?" Kin gasps, firing another shot towards her target.

"No!" Tenten screams, running so fast that not even the guards catch her. She jumps, blocking Neji as two needles hit the side of her arm above her elbow, penetrating her skin with trickles of blood dripping down.

"Tenten!" Neji realizes.

Tenten's back is to Neji as she carefully and quickly removes the needles jabbed deeply into her arm. Naruto winces watching. "I'm fine," Tenten says painlessly, throwing the two senbon needles to the floor. Blood continues to trickle from the two spots on her arms as Tenten's hands fly to her arm to keep it from dripping.

"What are you doing?" Neji lectures, obviously not wanting her help.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Obviously! You were about to get killed!"

"Bitch," Kin growls, jumping down to the ground. "She's mine!" Reluctantly both Tenten and Neji continue the fight. As Neji handles Dozu and Zaku again, Tenten is shown capable of handling herself against Kin, fighting with makeshift weapons such as a metal pipe from the floor, and two switch knifes from her pocket.

"And she carries large knives..." Shikamaru mutters, close to unlocking the door. Hearing a click, Shikamaru's head jumps in victory as he pushes the door open.

"Shikamaru," I sigh in relief, picking Hanabi up as Shikamaru runs in to help. He carries the girl with my sweater over her still body while I stand. Ooh the blood is finally rushing back to my legs thank God.

Outside the cell we can see Neji and Tenten fighting as Naruto and Kiba struggle to get Sasuke to his feet. "Sasuke!" I call out, running across the hall to where the three of them are, all beat up and cut. I take Sasuke from Naruto and Kiba as he leans on me for support. Sasuke can barely stand. _They really did a number on him_. "You okay, Haruno?" he asks me.

He has the nerve to ask that question. "You dummy," I glare. Or try to glare. "If you weren't all bloodied up I'd punch you myself."

"No one shows me up like that!" Kin screams, dealing more needles towards Tenten, who blocks each one easily while still maintaining close range combat with her two knives. Before too long, a loud ringing sound goes off from behind, and Tenten's flowing movement stops to an arubt halt as she hurries to cover her ears, dropping her knives.

"Ahhh!" Tenten yells, unable to block out the painful sound waves.

"I think we've had enough with you, girlie," Dosu says, using his one god arm-amplifier as he closes in on Tenten. He picks up one of her knives as Tenten falls to her knees, unable to move from the ringing pain in her head.

"UUUAAAGHH! STOP IT!" Tenten begs, squeezing her ears. Dosu holds her own knife behind her neck, ready to kill her, until an unsuspecting attacker comes up from behind.

"Gentle fist!" Neji announces, hitting the back of Dosu's neck and leaving him paralyzed on the ground. His sound amplifier cancels out, and he goes forth without any hesitation against Kin in front of Tenten, knocking her out with one blow.

Tenten looks on in disbelief as Neji bends down towards her, shaking her shoulders. Tenten's hands are just barely leaving her ears, and still she can't hear him. The sound hasn't returned fully. It's just muffled yelling on Neji's part. "Neji...?"

"Tenten!" Neji tries to lecture, but he can see blood trickling down her left ear from the inside. His lavender eyes widen as he notices the last guard, Zaku, attempting to run away. He shoves the guys and I aside in our fatigue, but without a moment's hesitation, one of Tenten's two knives from the floor gets thrown, and Zaku's sleeve is hit, pinning him to a wall, leaving Naruto to nock him out himself.

Neji stares in disbelief and back down at the deaf Tenten, looking at him with sincere eyes. Even without hearing, her precision is as perfect as he recognized it to be. Neji exhales, still holding her shoulders. "I know you can't hear me, but we're going home... okay?" Neji tries his best to maintain his usual stoic expression, but worry shows through his eyes as he squeezes her shoulders.

I watch on with Sasuke the two former friends. "We should go," I tell everyone. "Hanabi's party is still going on."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We all return in scratches and bruises to the Hyuuga Compound, with Hinata bombarding us with questions as to our appearance and to what happened. Hanabi returned as if she never left, and as cheery as ever. To her it was more of just a big nap, but she knows what happened and appreciates all of us taking care of her.

Right now I'm playing nurse, bandaging everyone up in another empty room. Well, except Shikamaru Naruto won't step yelling at him for not having one scratch on him. "And there," I say, finishing applying some healing cream to Naruto's temple. "It may be a little irritating but don't scratch at it. It'll disinfect the cut."

"Easier said than done, Sakura," Naruto frowns.

"So where's Neji?" I ask, realizing he's the only one I haven't fixed up yet.

"He's with Tenten in the room down the hall," Hanabi answers, entering the room. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think we should be the one asking you that, squirt," Kiba mentions.

"Hey I'm not the one who got beaten to a pulp. I was asleep the whole time," Hanabi answers with crossed arms, sparking a vein in the Inuzuka. Just like Neji, he wanted to say. "But I wanted to say thank you to you guys, for coming to save me. Us."

"Hey what those thugs did was wrong and messed up," Naruto defends to her. "You don't kidnap a kid on their birthday. What if they miss their own birthday cake?"

"You would think of it that way," Shikamaru stares.

"Oh yeah the birthday cake!" Hanabi exclaims, running out of the room suddenly. Naruto hearing so yells after the birthday girl too, probably wanting cake as well. Kiba follows along as Shikamaru looks on.

Shikamaru turns to us with a flat look. "Well, I'm not going be a third wheel so I'm going off to find a place to nap. See ya."

"S-Shikamaru wait!" I call as Sasuke and I stay behind. Great, left alone with Sasuke. I mean, this was what I was trying to get to before but, all of a sudden I'm losing nerve. It's funny, especially after what just happened.

"Sorry about them. You know how they all are," Sasuke starts, breaking the silence.

"It's okay. I think I've gotten used to it," I sigh, scratching my neck. Looking at Sasuke, I see how many bandages I taped onto him. Out of all the guys he got it the worst. "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but, did you know those guys who took us?" I can tell this was one of those taboo questions by the way Sasuke reacted, but I can't pretend I didn't hear everything in the beginning. "Who were they, Sasuke? You can tell me."

Sasuke places his hands in his pockets, looking at me with a surprisingly not upset face. "Believe me, it's better you didn't know."

"But Sasuke-"

"They got you," he admits, looking away stubbornly. He refuses to look as upset as he feels, and I can tell he doesn't want to tell me everything. "... They're after me, and because of that they got a hold of you." Sasuke narrows his eyes. "The less you know the better. It's my problem, not yours."

"But it is, isn't it," I assert, stepping forward. "You need money to repay them, and you using me in the skate competition is the only way you'll be able to pay it off." Sasuke's eyes crack, and I see a vulnerability I've never noticed before in him. I've entered his world. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Sasuke eyes me carefully. I can't take back what I said. I've pieced it all together. And if I don't confront him about this now, I never will. "So you figured me out."

"Don't the guys know?"

"No," Sasuke answers. He and I have a stare down, and the atmosphere is suddenly very tense. "So, what are you going to do, now that you know? Blab it to the others? Refuse to skate for money you won't even get a share of?"

"Like you were going to give me a share anyway," I scoff. "I still don't understand why you won't tell the others. Is ita pride thing? That you won't accept help from them?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because!" Sasuke barks back. "If the guys found out why I've been so desperate about the prize money and that they wouldn't even get a part of it in the first place then, I'm afraid they'd..."

"They'd leave you," I finish.

Sasuke looks away guiltily. "Well, there you have it. This is me, a guy who uses his friends for his own needs. Even you."

"Only I know you've been using me. That's why we're fake dating remember?" I cross my arms. "Just so you know, I'm still helping you."

Sasuke appears taken back. "You are?"

"Are you actually giving me a choice not to? Be careful I just might take it," I joke. "But yeah. We had a deal remember? We fake date either until after my birthday or you find a real girlfriend or after I win the prize money, right?" I remind with a smile. "And as far as things go we haven't done any of them. So I'm still obligated to learn skating under you."

Sasuke looks a little off. As if I'm building him up for some trick. "So, you're only doing this because of the bet."

"Yup," I grin with a heavy nod. I open one eye, still smiling. "Plus, I owe you."

"You owe me, for what?"

"For saving my life," I admit, a little defeated. "I mean, I was a sitting duck in there with those freaks who kidnapped Hanabi and me. If you hadn't found us, I don't know where I'd be now. And, those guys had a point. You got your debt extension, so you could've just left us. You didn't have to save us. Well, Hanabi yeah. She's Neji's cousin and all but, -sigh- , well, I guess you had to rescue me anyway to get to Hanabi and-"

My rambling stops short when I find Sasuke suddenly in front of me, hugging me. It's a reluctant hug I can tell, but... he's really hugging me? "I... wasn't fighting just to rescue Neji's cousin," he mutters so low I can barely hear.

Sasuke doesn't say any more, but I can take this at least, and I hug him carefully back. "So I'm guessing we're past our awkward stage then?"

I feel Sasuke's body vibrate with sudden laughter. "You mean me seeing you naked?"

"Yeah what else? You were avoiding me for days."

"No I think _you_ were _avoiding_ me," he accuses.

"Uh-huh yeah right."

"Oh really? We'll see who's more awkward with these things," he challenges, lifting his shirt to his abs. Instinctively I find myself yelling as I cover my eyes, trying to keep my back to Sasuke.

"No no no get away from me!"

Sasuke's laughing? "Haha, knew you were the awkward one! Come on get over your fear and feel them. Rock solid."

"No way stop it don't come near me," I yell, trying to shoe him away without looking at him.

"Haha come on. You're my _girlfriend_ aren't you? Come one let's see if we can get you past your I'm scared of shirtless men stage."

"Stop being Ino! Ah!" Sasuke continues following me around the room with his lifted shirt as he and I share playful laughs in our strange game of tag.

Elsewhere down the hall, Neji sits at Tenten's bedside. Hinata set Tenten up in a guest room's bed to recuperate with rest. She's assured Neji that the deafness in ears would only be temporary and will wear off soon enough. Despite this, Neji's waiting anyway.

Neji sits, contemplating the past hour's events as he waits for the girl to awake. "I'm sorry, Tenten," Neji utters, sitting in his solmn. "Because of me you're always getting involved in unnecessary trouble." He eyes her arm where the needles struck, which Hanata bandaged as well. "Even now."

"That's not true," Hinata infers, walking back in with a bowl with water ad a towel cloth. She places it on the side and squeezes the towel before placing it over Tenten's forehead. "You've always been protecting Tenten."

"You have a very optimistic view of unnecessary trouble," Neji frowns.

Hinata can't help but smile, admiring her cousin. "That day you you let Tenten leave our house after your fight, it was then I realized how much you really cared about her."

Neji arches his eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to ask you, but I never had the courage." Hinata picks up and hugs the tray that once held the bowl of water. "You broke off your friendship with Tenten because of the arranged marriage, didn't you."

Neji recalls their past together, and looks back at Tenten's resting figure. "Because she was associated with me, her whole future could've been taken away from her. I couldn't have her give all that up for me just for friendship."

"As selfish as it'd be, would it really be that bad having Tenten as part of our family?" Hinata asks, like an optimistic child. "I mean, you guys were already such great friends. And we played together every day."

"... I had my reasons," Neji simplifies, looking on. "You better get back to the party."

"You catch up with us alright?" Hinata asks before leaving with the tray.

However once Hinata is out of hearing range, Tenten's eye opens slightly. "So, you had your reasons, huh?"

A look of surprise on Neji's face is a rare one, so Tenten can't help but smile. "You can hear now?"

"Yeah," Tenten answers, smiling a little wider. She's so happy to be able to hear again. "So, you stopped being my friend because you had to marry me, huh?"

"You make the situation sound so bad that way," Neji points out, causing Tenten to giggle. "We never told you, but after my father died, the Hyuuga elders of my family wanted me to focus on my future more, and that included you and I having an arranged marriage." Tenten listens intently, waiting for Neji to finish. "I'm sorry I never told you why."

"It's okay. I understand why. You didn't want me to get mixed in with your unnecessary family affairs. But, I have to agree with Hinata," Tenten sympathizes with a slight blush. "Would having to marry me be that bad a thing?"

This time it's Neji turning a slight red in the face. Neither of them are looking at each other. "... To be honest I don't know," he starts. "I wasn't thinking about what I wanted when I heard the news. All I could think about was how upset you'd probably be if you ever found out the news."

"You thought I'd be upset?"

"Yeah. You were so independent and, just so you. The idea of having to be tied down to me for the rest of your life would probably ruin everything for you."

Tenten looks around. "Well, being rich and living in on this street of a mansion - I wouldn't be complaining."

"Seriously?" Neji says with a frown. Jokes at a time like this - it felt like something Naruto would do. Tenten giggles once more, keeping the mood ever light. "And besides... what if you ever found someone later on? Like I said, being tied down to me would only be a bother for you."

"So... that's the reason you stopped being my friend?" Tenten asks in a more serious tone. "You, don't think I'm a stupid tomboy taijutsu wannabe?"

Neji chuckles a little, recalling that long-winded insult he threw at Tenten during their falling out. "I can't believe you actually remembered that."

"How could I not? It's been ringing in my head for years. They were the last words my best friend ever said to me."

Neji suddenly feels guilty. And sorry for everything he's done. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I didn't mean anything I said that day; honest." I looks down with shame. "If I could I'd take it all back. I, said some pretty hurtful things to you."

"Mm, yeah. But if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be the awesome fighter I am today," Tenten brags. "Your wannabe shot made me train harder on my own."

"I can tell. The way you handle weapons now is inhuman," Neji laughs, causing Tenten to laugh to. Hinata looks on from the door, smiling as she sees her cousin and friend laughing together once more. "Friends again?"

"Friends again," Tenten smiles, reaching out her hand to grab Neji's. "... I don't still have to marry you if we're friends again right?"

Neji chuckles, shaking his head. "Maybe."

Hinata sighs content, leaving the two alone. And once more everything is right in the Hyuuga Household.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Neji has a girlfriend does he?" Ino asks with piqued interest.

"He says they're just friends, but," I trail off, and Ino and I look at each other with knowing faces and just start laughing. Oh how I miss girl time with her. We're at school now, walking down the halls, and I'm catching her up on this weekend's miraculous events at the Hyuuga party. "So how about you?"

"Just homework and studying. My days are pretty empty without you guys. Next time you get kidnapped and fight super-bad bad guys call me! Anything to get out of AP Physics homework."

"Um, will do," I say with a face. As we go down the halls, we see Sasuke and Naruto at their lockers, talking.

"What about you and Uchiha - you guys patch things up like you wanted?"

Personally, I think we've patched more than just that. But like I'm admitting it to Ino. "Yeah. Believe it or not you and your stupid stages are spot on. You gonna give me a heads up on the next one?"

"Nope. That's not how my system works," Ino says with a waving finger. However as we're passing by Sasuke and Naruto, she 'shoves me' into Sasuke's side, forcing him to catch me. "However my system still works wonders in other ways."

"I-Ino!" I yell, but she's walking on without me, leaving me with Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, we up for skate practice at Sasuke's after school, Sakura?" Naruto asks me.

With a sense of normalcy returned, I nod with a smile. "Yup."

"Good, because I'm working you till night time on the rails," Sasuke warns me as he shows me his board in his locker. I take that as a challenge and reply with, "You're on."


	17. The 'First Date' Pt1

**It's December now! Almost Christmas actually. With break on, I finally managed to get around to typing this up. Miss writting fanfictions :)**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**x-x-x**

**_Step6: The 'First Date'_**

_**Sakura gets whisked away by Ino to go to the mall, errands turn into a desperate escape. Only by running into Sasuke at the same place do the two attempt to hide from their own groups. However, all alone in a public domain where they don't have to act like a fake couple, the two discover what it's really like to hang out with each other. **_

* * *

><p>I'm up in my room cleaning. Books are being organized and the little dirt and dust on the floor (courtesy of my messy uninvited school-visitors) are cleared up with a mini vacuum cleaner. Right now I'm just setting up the bed. The actual bed, not the closet mattress.<p>

"Phew," I sigh, flattening out the covers. "Almost done." I spot my skateboard standing against the couch near my two doors, and I'm reminded of the reason I've been cleaning since morning. I frown. "Sasuke and his skateboard practices. I swear I never have any free time anymore."

Nonetheless, I don't necessarily mind the practices either, anymore... Doesn't mean I'm ever admitting that to the guys.

As I adjust the position of the pillows, I think back to Hanabi's birthday the other day. It wasn't too long ago, and the memory of that day is still very fresh in my mind. For obvious reasons.

_"The boss has been looking for you. Where's your money man?"_

_"I said I'd get it soon didn't I?"_

_"Well not soon enough. Look you even have us resulting to kidnapping," says another guard, the one with bandages over his face. "You know how far debt collectors are willing to go. Especially our kind."_

_"Which is exactly why I don't need you bastards butting in," Sasuke says coldly. I've never heard Sasuke sound so intimidating before. "Besides if you wanted the money you could've kidnapped me. Why those two?"_

_"Don't ask us Uchiha we're simply following orders," says the female guard with long hair. "From what Kabuto's told us, you've been given another extension for God knows why. But the boss still wants his money. Think of the girls as interest. You get your deadline extension, and the boss gets his pay with the girls."_

I frown, remembering the memory. I've had my fair share of scary and dangerous experiences, but this - it feels so surreal now. I was kidnapped (not for the first time) but by people who are _after_ Sasuke. And they're after him for a reason.

"Debt..." I recall, trying to remember more in my thoughts of worry. Sasuke in debt. I never would've thought. I can't help but wonder what for. Gambling? A bet? A bad deal gone wrong? Whatever the reason, those goons were serious about getting their money back. "Mm," I frown, feeling a little nervous about the skate competition. "What if I don't win?"

My morbid thoughts are interrupted when I hear one of my doors burst open and knock over my skateboard. I'm about to yell at either Mom or Kakashi, but looking back I see Ino instead. "I-Ino," I stare. "What are you doing here?"

Ino looks happy. Too happy. With an excited grin she holds up a super shiny platinum credit card. That card... it's Mom's card. "Hee - guess what we're doing today!"

Ino. With Mom's card... Mom do you realize what you've done? "Um... we're going out for groceries?"

Ino is suddenly beside me slinging her arm around my shoulders, bringing me close. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING WITH YOUR MOM'S CREDIT CARD!"

If it weren't obvious already. "Ino what are you doing what that give it."

She swipes her hand away before I can even touch it. There's no bringing her back down to earth now. "Nuh-uh uh. I'm holding onto this not you. Your mom's orders."

"What the hell did my mom give you her card for?"

Ino looks back to make sure no one's listening and that the door's closed. After that she leans in with a hand to the side of her face. "Kakashi told me your mom was planning on organizing and getting stuff for your birthday slash engagement party with Sasuke." The atmosphere about us is suddenly very different, and I'm reminded of the reality I've lied myself perfectly into. In my mother's eyes, I'm about to be engaged to Sasuke. "He said she was going to go do everything herself - call the planners and even Sasuke's parents."

Sasuke's parents.

"B-But Sasuke's parents don't even know about us," I panic, my face falling and my stomach feeling queasy.

"Precisely," Ino nods, credit card still at hand. "So to keep your mom from getting involved and finding out anything, Kakashi and I talked to her and persuaded her to let me and you handle the party planning today by ourselves. It'd be a 'bonding girl experience' for us, what with you and your so called boyfriend always spending time together."

"So she left that responsibility to you?" I repeat. Well, I can see my mom trusting Ino. Almost more than she trusts me, actually. "And, I guess that explains why you have her card then..."

"She said we can find all the stuff we need at the High-Village Mall."

My ears perk up at the name. "Did you say the High Villiage Mall?" Ino nods excitedly, hugging the shiny credit card as if it were her best friend and not me. From what I've heard from my mom and all her rich female socialite friends, that mall is like, the mall for rich people. No joke. It's huge and impossible to explore all in one day. Think of it as an amusement park, for high end shoppers who can afford it. If a regular mall had an ice cream parlor, High Village mall would have a deluxe brand ice cream factory - serve and tour.

"We're, going there to shop for stuff for my birthday...?"

"I KNOW ISN'T IT EXITING?!" Ino squeals, practically jumping off the walls. "I've always wanted to shop there Sakura! You have no idea! Now we get to go there and buy whatever we want because it's all for yours and Sasuke's party!"

"Um, hello? Remember it's not even a real engagement party. Sasuke and I aren't getting engaged Ino it's just a cover up."

"Yeah until what?" Ino points out, a little worried herself. Sasuke and I have been keeping up this private fake-dating charades for a couple weeks now. Not only was it a cover for my mom, but it was also a tool to stall for me until I could figure out what to do about the family engagement. And to be honest, I've been kind of clueless for an answer. "Well, plan or no plan, your mom still expects us to go shopping today. She gave me a list." Ino removes a folded piece of paper from her pocket. The more she unfolds, the longer it looks.

"Such a waste of money," I frown. Does Mom realize how much she's asking for with this? I may not even get engaged at this rate, and I feel a little guilty for deceiving Mom about Sasuke. I sigh, unsure how to handle this situation. "Fine."

"So you're coming with me?" she beams.

"I kind of have to right?" I shrug. "Mom put this on you so it's only fair I go with you. Plus someone needs to watch you while you're holding that card. There's no telling what could happen with you." Ino grins, shameless. "Let me just call the guys and call off practice."

"Ooh you were gonna skate with Sasuke and the guys today?" Ino asks excitedly, jumping into my already made bed.

"I skate with them every weekend, Ino. You know that." As I dial into my phone, I can't help but wonder how Sasuke will take it. He and I both know how much he hates it when I ditch or call off practices. With that skate competition and me still being 'average' according to Sasuke, I need all the practice time I can get. Especially now with the stakes I have with Sasuke. If I'm not good enough by the time the skate competition rolls around, Sasuke could end up getting hurt because of me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sheesh Naruto, you want me to fix _this_?" Anko asks, holding two parts of a broken skateboard over her workbench. The guys (minus Sasuke) were at Anko's garage, waiting for everyone to get there to they could start my practice session. "What the hell did you do?"

"I was doing a really neat trick okay just fix it will you?" Naruto pleads hurried.

Kiba laughs in the background. "If by 'neat trick' you mean falling off and letting the board zoom itself under a car then yeah, you were really hardcore, Naruto."

"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto yells back as Akamaru barks in enjoyment. Naruto turns back to Anko. "Please Anko tell me you can fix it! It's my lucky board! I've been doing so well with it these past few weeks!"

"Naruto you of all people should know you can't fix a chopped up deck. This thing is practically drift wood by now," Anko tries to explain, only to be met with an up close and personal Naruto, pouting undoubtedly with his lower lip. Taken by surprise, and repulsion, Anko knocks Naruto back with one of the pieces of his own board. "Alright alright! Geez, with all the charity I do for you boys I should be considered a saint."

"So you'll fix up my board?" Naruto gleams, hands clasped and eyes shining.

Anko test spins one of the wheels, a flat look about her lips. "The most I can do is take out the wheels and trucks and bearings and add them onto a new deck, but that's the most I can do with your old board, Naruto-"

"THANK YOU ANKO!" Naruto gushes, hugging the mechanic-woman once more. As the purple-haired lady tries to pry Naruto off her, Kiba and Neji lounge around the garage, waiting.

"Looks like Sakura's late again," Kiba notes, playing fetch with Akamaru.

"Forget Sakura. Sasuke's not here, either," Neji notes, for the first time not knowing what's going on. He stops typing into his ever-present laptop and looks around. "Do you remember Sasuke's message?"

Kiba looks up, trying to recall. "I know Sasuke said he had some business to take care of, so he wouldn't be coming today. Quoting him I think he said to 'work Sakura until she collapses'. " Kiba looks to Neji. "You think he was being literal?"

"Does it matter?" Neji says, arms crossed. "Sakura isn't here either."

"Sounds like she won't be coming, either," Shikamaru announces, returning to the main garage from the backroom. Everyone, including Naruto, looks to him. "Sakura just called. Said she couldn't get a hold of Sasuke. She told me to tell you guys she won't be coming today."

"Sakura's ditching, too?!" Naruto wails, upset. "Geez, both her and the teme."

"Mm. Maybe Sakura and Sasuke are off alone together somewhere getting it on," Kiba grins peevishly, rubbing his chin as Naruto attempts to strangle the teen.

"Don't you dare say that about Sakura-chan you hear?!" Naruto threatens, shaking a strangling Kiba back and forth.

While Neji ignores the two loudmouths of the group, he resumes conversation. with Shikamaru. "So what did Sakura say, again?"

Shikamaru shrugs, putting away his phone. "Says she has to go shopping for errands for her mom, or something along the lines of that. She said to tell Sasuke sorry for her, so I guess she doesn't realize Sasuke isn't here, either."

"But Sasuke sounded pretty serious about making sure Sakura practiced today," Naruto laments, pausing from his rustle with Kiba.

"I say we go to her place and see for ourselves and see if she's really too occupied for us!" Kiba yells out. Naruto ends up backing Kiba up, agreeing to do so. Shikamaru and Neji exchange glances. Normally with Sasuke here, Kiba and Naruto were usually under control. But right now...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The four of them travel to the Haruno Mansion, in the cul-de-sac where mine and Sasuke's homes reside. As if arriving in the nick of time, the boys see a taxi, with Ino walking down the mansion garden towards it - pulling me by the hand. And we're dressed so nicely too, courtesy of Ino.

"Shopping for errands eh? Looks more like splurging with Ino," Kiba mutters, hiding behind an a nearby truck.

Naruto watches Ino and I enter the taxi, and it drives off. "I wonder where they're going."

"To the High Village Mall," Kakashi replies, inconspicuously beside them.

The boys, startled, turn around to see Kakashi standing behind their hiding spot alongside them. Was he always there? "I-It's you again," Naruto stammers, unable to tell if he should feel angry or afraid. "WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

"I was walking the dog," Kakashi lies casually, closing his book.

"Yeah right," Naruto glares with a knowing look. More of Kakashi's outrageous lies.

The taxi drives away until it's out of sight down the streets. "I'm assuming you guys were intending on hanging out with Sakura today?" Kakashi counts heads. One is missing. "Where's my son-in-law to be?" Kakashi jokes casually. "Is he not playing today?"

"Sasuke's busy today..." Naruto starts off. "And apparently so is Sakura. For once we're kind of bored now."

"I see," Kakashi notes, tapping his chin with one of his trademark books. "Sakura and Ino are heading to a special mall just out of town. If you want I can drop you guys off to catch up with them."

"The mall?" Shikamaru asks, as if repulsed. "What kind of errands does Sakura need to do at a mall?"

"She's totally ditching us," Kiba accuses with a playful grin. "I say hell yeah to following her!"

Kakashi smiles through his mask. "My van's just around the corner."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Taking a taxi isn't something I ever really do, but Ino appears to know what she's doing, so I'm following her lead today. The drive to High-Village Mall is about a half hour to forty-five minutes of talking and hearing Ino rant about how excited she is. As ongoing as it was, it felt kind of nice. I'm hanging out with Ino at a freaking mall! I haven't done anything this normal since, ever. (Even if it is for Mom's outrageous party errands)

"Whoa," Ino starts as our taxi drives away. She and I stand outside this amazingly huge mall. I can't even call it a mall by how huge it is. It feels like a small indoor city just standing outside it. "At least we don't have to worry about parking."

"Got that right," I laugh, super glad, too. I can only imagine how big the parking lot is, wherever it is.

Ino and I enter the place and are met with almost five floors of height in front of us. It's not as crowded as I thought it'd be, but it's still pretty big and full of happy shoppers. A huge carousel stands in the center of my view. A mall like this would have a merry go round. Aw.

"Here's a map," Ino says, walking up to me after having grabbed a map from an information desk. She grabbed two and gives me one, to which we open mine. It's decently big with a small printed map in an attempt to fit everything on one convenient piece of paper. Ino whistles as I hold it.

"Ino this place is huge," I say, stating the obvious. "How are we supposed to find our way around this place?"

"We're girls, Sakura. We don't need a map to find our way," Ino says confidently. "Besides look everything's color coated. The food places are orange and the clothes places a purple. And everything else is right there." And by everything else she means all other odd specific stores that don't classify as your standard clothes or food places in normal malls. "Just come on."

As Ino takes me by the hand to take the mall by storm, elsewhere on a totally opposite end of the High Village Mall is a family of three. Sasuke, Itachi, and their happy mother.

"Ooh look at this Itachi!" Mikoto Uchiha scrambles, looking at shiny new pots and pans of different colors and sizes. "Wouldn't these look good in our kitchen?"

"Sure, mother," Itachi humors, glad to see his mom enjoying herself. Meanwhile Sasuke stands a few feet away, headphones on as he silently follows his older brother and mom. "Sasuke don't you think this pan suits our kitchen?" Itachi asks.

"Like I care?" Sasuke glares, making it clear to Itachi he didn't want to be there.

"Oh Sasuke lighten up!" Mikoto smiles, gushing to her youngest son while holding a newfound baking whisk. "With my holiday bonus we finally get to shop for some new things. Isn't there anything you want, Sasuke?"

"Get whatever you want, Mom. It's your money," Sasuke smiles, unable to stay irritated at his mother. Plus he was never a shopping person, and he wanted his mom to enjoy the splurging of a lifetime at such a luxurious mall.

Mikoto looks unphased, and takes out a few bills from her pocket, handing it to Sasuke and enclosing it in his hands with hers. "I know you'll probably never tell me if you want anything, so take this at least okay?"

Sasuke looks at what his mom gave him, eyes widening at the adding numbers of the money in his hand. "Mom I can't-"

"Get something nice for yourself," Mikoto smiles cheerfully and full of heart. "I never get to buy you or your brother anything special for Christmas or your birthdays, so think of this as a make up for all these years okay?"

Sasuke smiles at his mom, so selfless to the point of pity. "Mom-"

"No buts, Sasuke," Mikoto laughs. "For once use the money for fun. We'll never get a chance like this again, you know." Mikoto scurries off towards another home appliance section of the fancy store, with her sons just barely keeping track of the woman.

While walking behind, Itachi looks to his brother with amusement. "Would it kill you to at least _pretend_ you're having fun? You look so angry with that frown on your face."

"I'm sixteen Itachi you can stop babying me," Sasuke glares, trying to swat Itachi's finger away from his face. Apparently Mikoto Uchiha ran into some extra money at her job, and decided to treat her sons out to this very classy shopping mall to get some new things for themselves. And Sasuke, being Sasuke, as much as he wanted to, couldn't refuse his mother's request to go shopping - leading to him cancelling his attendance to skate-practice for 'personal reasons'.

But at the moment Sasuke wished he was man enough to have said no, because he was bored out of his mind, despite the money handed to him by his mom. Sasuke figured he'd discretely return it at one point, not intending to spend it anyways.

Mikoto found her way over to a small convention-like area, with different booths set up with random different valuables, from food to fine china sets or furniture. Many people wandered this cheaper area of the mall, full of bargain hunters and businesses. With so many people coming and going left and right, Sasuke at one point found himself lost in a sea of strangers.

"Itachi?" Sasuke calls, seeing no familiar faces. "Mom?" He was all alone and lost, somehow, in the High Village Mall. Sasuke removes his headphones slowly, looking around for his family. "Mom probably rushed off somewhere when I wasn't looking," Sasuke tells himself. He notices a few girls giggling further away, blushing in a tiny crowd of friends while looking his way. Sasuke grins, expecting no less. "Mm, this could be fun," Sasuke says, finding this freedom perhaps a blessing. With that he goes off to leave the convention area and explore the mall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What beautiful pastries!" gushes Ino, going around a fancy bakery. Different foreign and Japanese pastries line glass cases and shelves and display tables. "Oh my gosh everything looks so good!"

"Here's that sample plate," I tell her, coming over with a single plate of some small sweet things. We try a few as we take a seat at one of the small tall tables. As I try a few more, Ino takes out Mom's list. "So what do we need, again?" I ask, enjoying a small custard tart.

She shows me the list on the table:

**_- 4 Horses for the carriage appearance_  
><em>- 2 Dresses for Sakura (for first appearance, for the party and proposal)<em>  
><em>- Costumes for Sakura's court (your personal friends)<em>  
><em>- A Dessert selection<em>  
><em>- Chef catering (Dinner Menu)<em>  
><em>- Cake order (500 people)<em>  
><em>- Florist and Flowers<em>  
><em>- Sakura's Jewelry (earrings, necklace, tiara AT LEAST)<em>**

_**- hair and makeup artist**_  
><em><strong>- Invitations<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Videographer and Photographer<strong>_

_**- Music Entertainer**_  
><em><strong>- Decorations: lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Shoes<strong>_  
><em><strong>- party favor gifts<strong>_

What...

As I re-read the list over, trying to get a hold of what Mom was thinking, Ino's already choosing deserts for the party form the sampler for me. "Ino this is like a to-do-list for a wedding."

"I know right?" Ino says with a full mouth. "You Haruno's really take this 16th birthday engagement thing seriously."

"No kidding... " I frown, a little nerve-wrecked for the event. "Are we supposed to find all this stuff here?"

"Your Mom said so. So, I guess we can."

"Four horses, Ino?" I point out, pointing directly to that line on Mom's list. Before Ino can counter, she apparently sees something over my shoulder and almost drops the little cake in her hand. I can only guess what she sees behind me, so I turn slowly.

Our table is right next to a glass window. And outside the fancy mall bakery stands an accusing Naruto and Kiba, with Shikamaru and Neji beside them on the other side. My face falters just like Ino's, and I'm wondering if it's a mirrage. _And they're staring dead at us._

I pale. I'm in trouble aren't I. "W-What- How are they here...?"

"So this is where you've been?" Kiba asks, going around through the door and walking in with the guys over to our small table. "Look at you stuffing your mouths with cake gimme that." Kiba shamelessly confiscates a red velvet sample cake from our plate, only to eat it himself.

Naruto rolls his eyes and pushes Kiba aside. "I thought you said you were cancelling practice to run errands." He holds his arms up, looking around this wonderful bakery. "...What's this?!"

"I am running errands," I state, standing up. How'd they know I was here? "How'd you guys get here anyway?"

"Your dad drove us," Shikamaru replies. I look to Ino, and she and I have the same face. Of course Kakashi would bring them over here. Of course he'd tell them where I was when the last thing I needed today was to see them. I know for sure Kakashi's on my side but, does he _have_ to get his kicks like this? "So what are your errands exactly?" asks Shikamaru, seeing a couple of rich women passing by outside the bakery glass wall with huge shopping bags.

Instead Ino answers in my defense. "Sakura's mom wants us to do some shopping for Sakura's party."

"Sakura's party?"

"Yeah - remember? The 16th birthday engagement party?" Ino reminds, waving her hand. She leans left and right, looking for someone. "Speaking of the fake engagement, where is Sasuke anyway?" Oh yeah, he isn't here?

"Sasuke couldn't make it," Naruto tells me. Call me crazy for this split second, but for some reason I feel a little bad he isn't here. '_Did I just think that?_' "But the teme definitely made sure to tell us that you practice today."

"Leave it to Sasuke to make me work my legs off when he doesn't even show up," I frown.

"I hope you guys realize Sakura won't be doing any skating today," Ino warns, hands on hips. "We need to finish all the things on this list before we go home."

"Are you kidding me? I'm down with that," Kiba instantly agrees, taking our plate from our table and helping himself to the last few pastry samples of ours. "We're in the rich-people mall. I officially call this our day off."

"You make it sound like we can afford something here," Shikamaru scoffs.

"On the contrary we have Sakura's Mom's credit card," Ino grins, holding it in her hand again.

"Don't wave that around like you own it," I accuse, but I instantly see Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba's attention swap to the card. Super. At least Neji looks like he can see what trouble this is heading to.

"We have an unlimited budget for Sakura's party so we all have free reigns of this place," Ino happily announces.

I can practically see money signs in some of their eyes, notably Kiba and Naruto's. Good grief. "So now what?" I ask.

"Well, we've already stopped by here," Ino starts, looking at the list again with a pen from her pony-tail. "We'll just fill in the cake order forms here and then we'll head to... the pet store."

Naruto looks distraught. "What the hell do we need to go to a pet store for?"

"For the carriage horses," Ino says plainly, walking away and to the counter with the empty plate sample from Kiba. The guys watch her from behind with the most expected bizarre looks before looking to me for an answer. I can only shrug with a sheepish smile on my face. _Shoot me now_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, so within the first two hours or so, Ino has us running all over the place - but we're actually getting stuff done. After ordering the cake at the bakery, we went to find the so called 'pet store', which turned out to be this huge zoo rather. Only you could buy and order animals there on the spot; forget just puppies or birds. Finding horses at the stable-area of the quote on quote 'store' was pretty interesting. And Ino was just taking charge for me, not that I minded. Miraculously enough they even offered five different choices of carriages that Mom wanted us to choose from. Needless to say Ino chose for me.

Meanwhile the guys were enjoying the sideline shopping spree. Ino was playing with all the dogs, Naruto was getting into mental fights with the horses, and Shikamaru was just trying to avoid stepping on any animal poop. As for Neji, well, he's the sane comrade I can rely on.

After that Ino led us to a dance studio to hire a dance instructor, to a fashion boutique to order 'Entrance Costumes', to a fancy five star restaurant to hire catering chefs and a menu, and a camera joint to hire a professional photographer and videographer plan. If doing all this spending in front of the guys wasn't embarrassing enough, I think the most embarrassing part was Ino taking to the _Mall Doctor's Office_ to 'professionally examine me' for the official date of my menstrual cycle so that the party wouldn't fall on the same day as my period.

I've never felt so degraded in my life.

And now, we are scouring the mall following Ino, searching for a salon to hire hair and makeup artists for my birthday. And I was dreading every step of it. "I wanna go home," I mutter under my breath.

"Why would you wanna go home? This place is amazing!" Naruto counters, holding cotton candy Ino bought for him from an earlier concession stand.

"Says you."

"Hey come on Sakura we're like half way done with the list! And it's only 2:30," Ino points out. Is she intending we can go on doing this till night time?

"Hey uh, I'm going to head to the bathroom first," I lie, trying to find a way out of this. Even for a break. I can tell the others are a little iffy about splitting up.

"Are you sure Sakura? We can go with you and wait for you," says Ino.

"No no it's fine!" I assure quickly, waving my hands. My feet start heading backwards. "You said you were on your way to that Miyu Jewelry store right? I'll just meet you there so we don't waste any time, okay? Later guys!"

I'm already running back, with Naruto calling out behind. "Sakura!"

"Leave her be. She'll be fine," Neji assures, walking ahead of everyone. "Sakura said she'll meet up with us right?"

Ino isn't assured. "Why are you so calm?"

Neji stops and turns around. His hand is attached to his laptop bag strap. "Well, it's not like she has any way of leaving the mall without us."

The rest think about that factor. Ino had the money. And they'll all be taking a taxi ride home together, so I'd run back into them eventually.

Meanwhile with me, I was running off towards the bathroom, once I was out of range and around another corner, I finally managed to find a restroom section. Might as well indulge in my lie of escape and take some time to myself.

I wash my face in the luxury bathroom and dry myself with the soft folded towels. For the first time all day I feel at ease. Relaxed. Even in a hectic place like this, full of snotty people and outrageous gags, I have nothing to worry about. Now I'm leaving the restroom area and heading back out into the mall. "Maybe separating myself from Ino and the guys for a while can be a good thing after all," I tell myself, feeling refreshed.

"Sakura?"

I stop upon feeling the shiny tiles under my shoes, for someone had called my name. On my right, walking and stopping, I see the Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

We stand amidst all of the shopping bypasses. A few girls take notice of Sasuke (no surprise), but at the moment I'm still in shock myself. Sasuke? In High Village Mall? _Personal reasons?_ I remember...

"W-What...?" I say with a flat face, raising my hand. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Sasuke, not as phased, instead wears this look of annoyment. "And what about you, Haruno? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Shouldn't you be with the guys?" I accuse back.

We're stuck in a face off together before I notice Sasuke see something behind me. His attention has swapped. "Quick hide," he hurries, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. I try to resist but Sasuke's fast into pulling me into a nearby clothing store. We rush in and out of sight from the outside, our backs away from the glass wall between the store and the rest of the mall.

I try to look back over my shoulder. "Who're we hiding from-?"

"Shut it," Sasuke hushes, turning my head back around with his hand over my scalp. Despite his hold, I manage to catch a glimpse of a familiar face. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and another young woman.

"They're gone," I assure Sasuke, who's still holding the top of my head. He looks back, too, to make sure I'm telling the truth. Safe and sound, he released me and I can stand straighter. "I take it you're hiding?"

"If it isn't obvious," Sasuke sighs, holding his forehead. "My brother and mom dragged me out here to do shopping, not that I have any business here."

So Sasuke got dragged here, too. Small world.

"I'm guessing you got away from them and are trying to keep it that way."

"If it were up to me I'd be home by now, but they're my ride," Sasuke frowns, scratching his head. Now he's eyeing me. And my outfit. "And you, rich-girl? Ditching practice, I see."

"Hey I wasn't ditching okay? My Mom conspired with Ino and the next thing I know, I'm thrown into a taxi driving over here for errands."

"Hn. So you say." Sasuke looks at me and my outfit again. "Then again, Ino dressing you up like that sounds realistic. You look somewhat less repulsive than you usually do."

I feel a throbbing vein at my temples. "Don't believe me? I can call Itachi and your mom over here-"

"Don't," Sasuke sighs, grabbing my arm on my way trying to run out of here. How the heck is he so strong? Sasuke exhales once more. "I'm no Shikamaru but I bet you're hiding from Ino, too."

"Ino and the rest of the others." Sasuke looks to me in question. "Without you or me around back home, Kakashi drove the guys over here himself to cause me grief I'm guessing. They're following Ino around as we speak, running those stupid errands for my Mom."

"So those slackers are here, too," Sasuke glares, glancing out the store front. "Figures."

Suddenly I feel defensive and accusation all at the same time. "Hey, you abandoned them without explanation first. Don't call them slackers."

"I can call them whatever I want. Now where the hell are they? I'm out of here."

"W-What? Sasuke wait!" If Sasuke finds Ino and the others, shopping for _our_ engagement party, well, it's the last thing I need. I grab his hand with both of mine, unknowingly causing him to stop and turn a little warm. "You don't want to find them. Trust me." He looks back at me, and I don't hide my look of desperation. It's an almost comical desperation that Sasuke sweatdrops. "Please," I say, feeling sick to my stomach. Both for practically begging and also for the possibility of running into Ino again.

Sasuke suddenly feels stuck, standing here like this. Realizing where we are, Sasuke swipes his hand back. "Okay okay, geez. Just quit looking at me like that. It's embarrassing."

Now that I'm safe, I stand back up safely. "Thank you."

"I can't catch a break can I," Sasuke mutters first. "Alright. So you're hiding from the others and I'm hiding from my family. Obviously we aren't leaving this hell any time soon since we have no way of getting home."

What's he getting at? "Yeah...?"

"Then it sounds like we have a lot of time on our hands," Sasuke smirks, walking up in front of me.

"Wait... What?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere in the High Village Mall, Sasuke and I are sitting at the food court, each with a can of vending machine coffee Sasuke got us. It was the cheapest thing we could find out here. "So how much cash do you have on you?" he asks me.

"None," I admit sadly. "I didn't really think I needed any today. Ino's the one carrying my Mom's credit card and doing all the shopping."

"You guys would shop here," Sasuke remarks, giving me that accusing spoiled look.

"H-Hey it wasn't my idea you know! I was fully intent on skating with you and the guys today, okay?" So this is what we're really like when we're left all alone together. The longer I sit here with Sasuke, the harder I find it to just... _be_ with him. He's so freaking aggravating! _Why'd I have to run into Sasuke here? _"So what about you? How much money do you have on you?"

"Just this," Sasuke replies, taking out this small wad of cash from his pocket and tossing it onto the table.

I reach for it and unroll it to count. The higher the number goes, the more bewildered my expression becomes. "Sasuke how-?"

"My mom's been bugging me all morning to buy something with it, as if," Sasuke frowns, kicking back in his chair. "Shopping is for those who need things to feel good about themselves. I don't need anything in this rich-man's territory."

"I-I see," I say with a nervous smile, still holding the cash. But I have to admit, seeing all this, I can't help but be reminded of my previous mental issue - my curiosity with Sasuke's so called financial debt. With that, why would he shop ever? I put the money back down and push it back towards Sasuke. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"It's only 2:30. If anything we should kill two hours at least," Sasuke guesses with one bored eye open. He takes a large sip from his can. "But you can't really do anything in a mall without spending money."

"Got that right," I frown, looking around and seeing shoppers of all ages, carrying around these fancy shopping bags with colored string and tissue paper in them. "But as long as we stay out of sight from the others and you're family that's all that matters right?"

"Technically speaking." A few bypasses walk by our table, and it's impossible to ignore the giggles and whispers among them. As silent as we sit together, I can't help but overhear a couple of girls comment about how 'cute we look as a couple' and how they wished they were me. It got a little embarrassing on my part. As for Sasuke-

"Let's get out of here," he says, already standing up with an anime vein.

I blink questionably. It's hard to identify his expression now for some reason. "Sasuke?"

"I'm sick of the looks we're getting. People might think we're on a date," Sasuke frowns, refusing to show the red tints on his face to me.

Mm. Can't deny what he's saying. "Well, technically we _are_ fake dating."

"Hn, yeah at school. Acting here won't benefit us," Sasuke muses out. "Let's just get out of here already. Come on."

Geez he walks fast. "S-Sasuke wait your money!" I yell, grabbing it and our drinks from the table, running after the rushing Uchiha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thank you," Ino nods, taking back her credit card and a nice blue string bag with some red tissue paper inside, holding a nice set of jewelry. She hands the bag mindlessly to Naruto behind her, who refusing to hold the girlsih buy, hands it back to Shikamaru instead, who takes it without thinking before it's too late.

"Hey what's the big idea," Shikamaru says.

"I don't wanna hold it," Naruto frowns.

"Where is Sakura? It's been almost half an hour," Ino says, checking her watch. "She did say she was going to the bathroom first before meeting up with us here, right?"

"I think it's safe to assume she ditched. That or, she's taking a pretty nice dump," Kiba says with a shrug, eyeing a specific jeweled watch. "Oh well."

Ino slaps Kiba's hand before he can touch the expensive and unaffordable watch. "I should've seen it coming. She did ditch."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kiba says, rubbing his hand.

"Well I'm calling her then," Ino says impatiently, dialing into her phone. "Though, I can't say I'm surprised." Ino holds the waiting phone to her ear as they stand around in the jeweler's store. She taps her foot, waiting for me to pick up, until a familiar ringtone sounds of faintly in the store. The guys, hearing so, look around for the source of the phone. My phone.

Neji reaches slowly into his pocket, slowly raising a familiar pink phone. The guys watch distantly and somewhat worried as the realization dawns. Ino's back is still turned, but she's slowly getting it.

"_O-Oi... Isn't that Sakura's phone?_" Naruto whispers nervously to Shikamaru and Kiba, who stand just as nervously.

Calmly and faceless, Neji answers the phone with the hanging charm on it, and holds it to his ear, while Ino angrily grips her own. "...I don't think Sakura has her phone," Neji states as a matter of fact. _She must've snuck her phone into my pocket..._

With Ino's hand shaking, she removes her phone to quickly look at the others behind her. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba wince at her sudden movement, yet Neji, calmly sitting on a chair with his laptop and my phone, shuts it off. "Well, it would seem we have a while until we meet up with Sakura again," Neji recites.


	18. The 'First Date' Pt2

**Hi guys! It's 2014! Whooo!  
>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thanks for being so supportive of this fanfic!<strong>

**x-x-x**

**_Step6: The 'First Date'_**

_**Sakura gets whisked away by Ino to go to the mall, errands turn into a desperate escape. Only by running into Sasuke at the same place do the two attempt to hide from their own groups. However, all alone in a public domain where they don't have to act like a fake couple, the two discover what it's really like to hang out with each other. **_

* * *

><p>"Ah- Sorry! Oh- Excuse me. My bad. Ah! Sorry!" Walking through High Village mall at this time is no different from walking around it two hours earlier. Only now, instead of being with a group of six, it's just me and Sasuke. Or <em>theoretically<em> it's me and Sasuke. At the moment, the two of us are wavering separately against a tide of shoppers down this one route. "Excuse me! Sorry-pardon me- Ack!"

Meanwhile Sasuke, leading the way, finds me trailing behind. For some reason, people naturally walk out of the Uchiha's way. Whether it's his attractive looks or his intimidating demeanor, or even a mixture of both, it didn't matter for me because I had to push and maneuver around people just to keep up with him.

Eventually Sasuke took pity and after an aggravating sigh, reached back and found my hand, somehow. And without a word, just that physical connection alone kept me attached to him. I was no longer running into people, and I was keeping up somehow. Walking along, I look at our hands and his tight grip on mine to keep from losing me.

"Don't say anything," Sasuke starts first, making his way against this crowd. Wherever they were going, it must be something great. Like a sale. "You're slowing us down."

Hmph. Whatever.

Once we make the turn and we're no longer in that one-way stream of a crowd of people, we're in the clear and catching our breath. If anything that short journey taught us, it's to never get in the way of rich people shopping for a sale. "That's it," Sasuke pants, catching his own breath after that last effort. "I hate all you damn rich people."

"Don't categorize me with those barbarians," I pant as well. It takes us a while to realize our hands are still attached, and by then we swiftly take ours back in distaste. _Even walking around with Sasuke is a hassle in itself..._ "Well, we made it to the other side of the mall. The guys and your family shouldn't be able to find us any time soon over here."

"They better not. That was a lot of work," Sasuke says with a pitiful smile, shaking his head before standing upright. "If charging through people is all you can do for fun around here then I'd rather walk home."

"Ditto," I laugh, looking up at him. "But, maybe we can find some interesting things around here without having to spend any money."

Sasuke looks skeptical. "I highly doubt that."

Heh. Why do I feel like I've been challenged? "We'll see about that. Come on." I pick him up and begin walking off somewhere.

I don't know exactly how it happened. That drive to just... do something fun. But, I wanted to do it now. So with a reluctant Sasuke in tow, and being stuck together anyway, I led him to another cool pet store. This one wasn't as extreme as that crazy zoo I visited before, but I feel like here I got Sasuke to loosen up a bit.

"Look Sasuke it's a bunny!" I try to push, holding up the fur ball to his face.

"Get that rodent away from me," Sasuke frowns, holding his face back.

"Rodent? But it's so adorable," I note, looking at the bunny up close. It wiggles it nose in my face and I can't help but laugh. Sasuke pretends not to notice, but he can't help but look at the corner of his eye.

Before long I'm leading the way over to a fancy grocery market. And if anything, the High Village Mall grocery store would definitely love up to a high class standard. "Ten dollars for an orange?" Sasuke reads in disbelief, holding the fruit in his hand. "I know you rich people have your standards but this is ridiculous."

"Don't look at me. I've never been to a high class grocery before," I note, looking around. As much of a grocery store it looks like, just the size and atmosphere of the place makes me feel strange. "Hey look at this one. Twenty bucks for a six pack of soda."

"No way," Sasuke laughs, looking at it. "Is it even soda?"

"I think it is."

With a bit of enthusiasm and amusement, we look around the grocery to see more outrageously prized items. After that, we found our way to a skate shop. Who knew, right? That one definitely piqued Sasuke's interest, even if it wasn't a 'commoner's skate shop'. The guy who worked there was pretty cool, and someone Sasuke could talk to about boards and parks and brands. I watched happily from the sidelines as Sasuke enjoyed himself for the first time, I think.

And not once have we spent a penny. Not yet, at least.

And so while Sasuke and I are walking around the mall, from a higher floor, a certain blond spies up over the railing, walking together. "So that's where our pinkie's been," Ino says with a certain tone about her.

"There you are," Shikamaru notes, walking up to a still Ino. "You took your bathroom break. Are you coming or what?"

"Look," Ino whispers, motioning her head down to the floor below them.

Shikamaru spies Sasuke and I with much surprise. "No way is that Sasuke?" Ino nods with an approving and somewhat giddy smile. "What's he doing here?"

"Who knows? But aren't they just eye-catching?" Ino smiles. "It's like they're on a mall date."

"By how it looks you could be right," Shikamaru scoffs, watching us talk together so casually. "Should we go after them?"

"Nah. Let's give'em a bit before the guys see. They look like they're enjoying themselves," Ino says maturely. "In fact... I could well enough say this could be the next step in their relationship."

"You're joking."

Ino turns to Shikamaru with that ever present and stunning smile. "The 'First Date' Stage," Ino recites. "It's been bound to happen eventually, whether they knew it or not."

Shikamaru gives the blond his knowing look of grief. "Did you just make that up now?"

"No it's on the board at school. I'll show you when we go back Monday."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Whoa," I say, feeling something sharp along my leg. Looking down and Sasuke looking back, I see a rip on my shorts along my left thigh. I must've scratched it along something we were passing by. "Aw man," I frown. "These were my favorite cargo shorts. Even Ino liked them."

Sasuke scoffs. "They were ugly anyway."

_Vein_. Seriously, Sasuke? "Whatever. I liked these. Now I have to sew them when I get home..."

"If you're gonna sew them when you get home then quit complaining about them now," Sasuke continues, walking on while I try to keep up. What a person.

Unknowingly as we walked, Sasuke couldn't help but notice a few guys walking past us, and glancing looks towards me and my 'rip'. As unnoticeable as I thought it was for a rip in pants, a good amount of skin could be shown from my leg, and a few smart guys took notice and would look back.

Sasuke glances back once to see two nosy rich teens looking at my side before meeting the Uchiha's eyes, and walking faster along their way without a word. '_Tch, serves them right_,' Sasuke thinks with a trademark glare.

"Sasuke you okay?"

Ignoring me, Sasuke sees an oncoming store. "Let's go here."

This is the first time Sasuke suggests going into a place, but when I look up, my face pales in confusion. "E-Eh...?" It's a grand clothing boutique. Very classy and ink and cute too. Not exactly somewhere I expected Sasuke to... indulge. "Sasuke why are we-"

"You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" calls Sasuke, already ten feet away from me and inside. Appearance wise, it looked like any normal clothing boutique, but Sasuke wanted to go in here. And, now here I am.

"Wow," I muster up, admiring how bright the store was. There were mainly girls shopping here, and I wasn't surprised seeing how much attention Sasuke got. Maybe that's why he came here.

Once we were far enough into the not-too-crowded store, Sasuke turs around and faces me. "Go find something will you?"

Huh? "What?"

"Pick something out or whatever," Sasuke tries to say without looking me in the eye.

As I stand there trying to figure out his motive, I try looking him in the eye myself. "Why?" I try to interrogate. This is fun for me.

"Your ugly tomboy pants are pissing me off. It's embarrassing walking around with you," Sasuke makes up, trying to push me away. "Just hurry up and find something. Being here feels weird."

"You're the one who wanted to come here," I scoff, turning around to do as he said until I realized where I was and what I had to do. Pick out clothes. Normally I guess it wouldn't be much of a hassle but... these clothes are on a totally different level.

Sasuke, not hearing me walking, turns around to see my totally displaced figure. Lost, like a sheep in the jungle. Sweatdropping, Sasuke finally realizes it too. "Geez, I forget who I'm dealing with," Sasuke sighs, rubbing his temple.

As I'm standing there, trying to think this out, I see Sasuke walk past me and up to a rack. He looks at a hanger, the price tag, takes it out and tosses it at me. I try myself to catch it before I find myself holding more and more things Sasuke just takes out. I have to admit, whatever I find myself holding, they look kinda cool.

Before long, I have Sasuke pushing me towards these pink dressing rooms with an arm full of clothes. "Hurry up and try them on. Make an outfit that I can approve of and make it snappy."

"Pushy much?" I glare before he shuts the door for me. Suddenly I'm alone in this little booth with mirrors for walls. Seeing my reflection for the first time, I see how much of a wreck I've turned into since I've left the house. My hair's sticking up, my shorts are ripped on the side, and the back of the shirt Ino picked out for me is sticking out in different places. "Wow."

"I don't hear any changing in there," Sasuke calls out from the couches outside.

_Geez_. "He'd know what that'd sound like," I mutter, hanging up all the stuff he lent me.

"You say something, Haruno?"

"Nope."

With that, I go on to try on the different types of clothes. And each time I make up an outfit, Sasuke tells me I need to show him so he can 'approve'. As annoying as it is, I comply as I mix and match. I open the doors with each outfit, and I'm met with either an 'eh' look or a 'come on' look from Sasuke. At first it feels like nothing will please him, and then I think: 'Why the hell am I trying to please Sasuke?'

So at one point I try my best to come up with the most outrageous and most embarrassing outfit I can put together with whatever Sasuke gave me. So when I come out and show Sasuke, instead of a bored look I receive one that amuses me, and I almost laugh. "What the hell Sakura?"

With three layers of odd matching sweaters and mismatching socks and no coordinating colors, it's enough to make me smile. "How about this?"

"Are you trying to kill me socially?" Sasuke laughs for the first time.

"You're the one who gave me this stuff," I laugh, 'twirling' for him in sleeves way too long for my arms.

"Nuh uh. No way get back in there," Sasuke laughs, pushing me back in the dressing room as I try to make embarrassing model poses next to him. But going back to outfits, while I'm dressing up, Sasuke's going around the store looking for other things like accessories or shoes or hair-stuff. And this day of trying to replace my ripped shorts turn into a dress-up session as Sasuke and I both have fun with this. Luckily no one in the store seems to mind. If anything, we're rich customers. They have to comply with whatever we do.

After at least five more outfit showings, I finally come out in one I feel modestly comfortable in, and Sasuke seems to 'approve' too. Not too girly, not too mannish as Sasuke puts it, and not 'embarrassingly outrageous' as most of the other tries have been, haha!

Sasuke pays for the outfit I'm wearing at the register with some of his cash, while I hold a bag with my old clothes in it. "Thanks for the clothes Sasuke but, what's the real reason you're doing this?" I ask as we wait for the change and receipt.

Sasuke, refusing to admit the real reason, says otherwise. "Like I said before, your appearance was a total embarrassment. If someone like me is walking around a place like this, being seen with a pink-haired hobo following me around is the last thing I need."

Hmph. "I'll pay you back the money. This place is pretty expensive."

Sasuke takes his receipt and the change. "Forget it. It's on me."

"No I-"

"Seriously. Forget about it," he says with an emotionless face. "It's not even my money so don't worry about it."

Somehow knowing it isn't his money doesn't assure me any more. "I-If you say so..." Seeing the money go into his pocket, I can't help but be reminded of the whole 'debt' subject from this morning's thoughts.

As we walk out of the store, Sasuke notices my still distraught face. "Now what?" he asks.

"I-" I hold my tongue. Do I really want to bring it up again? Sasuke's waiting, so I shrug it off. "Never mind. It's not important," I say halfheartedly.

We stand there for a bit before Sasuke notices another store in the distance. To take my mind off whatever it was I was thinking off, he speaks up. "There's a book store there. Wanna check it out?"

My attention has swapped. "There's a bookstore in this place?" Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks on, with me following in tow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, so we got the flowers, custom ordered the invitations, got some nice lights, mm, what else is there?" Ino checks. Meanwhile Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji sit at a table in the food court, surrounded by _a lot_ of shopping bags.

"Maybe this was the real reason Kakashi drove us here," Naruto murmurs behind Ino's back.

While Shikamaru eats, he recalls how Ino and he kept quiet about seeing Sasuke and I. Yet now here he was, carrying and lugging around two lags full of sample center pieces and candles. "So, remind me again why Sakura's mom needs all this stuff?"

"To be honest, I still have no clue myself," Ino admits, picking up a cup of soda. She shakes it a little to see how much is left. "I'm just following orders but, I think this is just how it's always been with Sakura's family and their 16th birthdays and engagements."

"Did you and Sakura know about this stuff when you were kids?" Naruto asks, eating some ramen.

Ino shakes her head, relaxing a little as she thinks about the Uzumaki's question. "I don't think so no. It was like a bomb, to be honest. Heh, I guess that's why Sakura was so desperate to have Sasuke as a fake boyfriend."

"So, even if Sakura doesn't get 'officially engaged' to Sasuke, she's still going to have to marry someone anyway?" Kiba asks. Ino simply nods. "Damn. That's still messed up."

"That's just the reality of high society families," Neji says plainly, on his laptop once more. Probably multi-tasking in this conversation and doing family business stuff too.

"Poor Sakura," Naruto frowns, suddenly losing his appetite during their break. Naruto takes a look around all the stuff around them. All this stuff they're spending money on for a party that's celebrating throwing their friend's life away.

"The plan with having Sasuke as the fake fiancé was to stall time for Sakura so she could actually find someone to fall in love with by her birthday," Ino tells the guys, thinking back. "But, I don't think that part of the plan's been moving much since this whole skating thing started."

"Well duh. She practically spends all her time with us," Kiba points out. "Like she'd have the time to find some idiot to marry."

"Hold on a sec," Naruto pauses, "If Sakura's under so much pressure about the engagement then how come she... never looks like she is?"

"Because that's how Sakura is," Ino sighs. "I keep reminding her but, I just don't think she wants to deal with it. Kinda hopes it'll just go away, you know?" Ino looks into space, wondering how I am with Sasuke right now. "Deep down I kind of hope she'll just end up falling for Sasuke..." she says absentmindedly.

As the guys think about Ino's speech, Naruto does so too, thinking about his pink haired friend and her troubles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks for the smoothie, Sasuke," I say as we near the waterfront of the mall.

"Whatever. I would've looked like an ass if I just ordered for myself in front of everyone."

Since when does he ever care about looking like an ass? Keeping my comment to myself, I look out to the water. The Waterfront is this place in the very center of the mall. Instead of a fountain, you just have this giant square space of deep water. Little sidewalks along the water with railings allow shoppers to cross, or you can ride around in a gondola. But as of right now, Sasuke and I are just lounging from all the walking. And the smoothie was a pretty nice bonus. Paid for by Sasuke and his wad, of course.

Sasuke looks at me, staring into space. "So, what was on your mind before?" he asks for conversation.

"Huh?"

"After we left that clothing store earlier," Sasuke reminds, playing with his straw. "You were talking about something."

"I said it wasn't important remember?"

Sasuke leans his back against the railing, staring at me. I try to ignore it, but I can feel the hairs on my neck stand on end, and it just creeps me out. So I talk. "Geez. It's about the debt-thing okay?"

"That?"

I knew he'd get mad. "We can change the topic, you know."

"As much as I agree, I wanna settle this once and for all," he says, taking charge. "_You_ don't have to worry about it. It's not your problem."

"I know it's not but I worry anyway because that's what I do. I'm nosy," I state, using my arms. I rub my forehead and sink back against the railing. "I just worry, that's all. I worry because you won't tell me anything about it."

"Because it'd be safer if you didn't know."

"_Exactly_. Safer for me but what about you, Mr. I-can-take-care-of-this-by-myself?" I mock. "Look," I start, "I know we're not on the best terms, Sasuke. And, I know this day doesn't really count as anything since we were sort of forced to hang around together but-" But what, Sakura? What the hell are you talking about? "I just, worry. That's all." I wait to hear the lecture. Sasuke hasn't lectured me at all today yet, so he owes me one. "And I know we talked about it once already and that all I have to do is win that stupid skating competition, but, what if... What if I don't?"

I look at Sasuke, and he glances at me at the side of his view.

"What if I don't win the prize money you need to pay off that debt?" I ask realistically, getting kind of scared myself. "And if what those guys did earlier with me and Hanabi is a fraction of what they could possibly do to you then I- I just don't want to risk it, you know?"

"Sakura."

"You and I both know I'm not the world's greatest pro skater, okay?" I remind. Hell I just started myself. "_In case_ I don't win... You need to be able to rely on someone else besides yourself." Like the others.

"Who says I'm relying on just you to get me out of my problems?" Sasuke scoffs, drinking from his smoothie.

I frown. The way I see it, it looks exactly like it's all riding on me. "You sure about that?"

"Let's set one thing straight," Sasuke starts, trying to sound completely honest in tone this time. "Outside us and our fake relationship and away from the rest of the guys, you don't have to feel like the consequences of all this crap lies on solely you okay?"

"But-"

"I'm not done yet," he shushes, pointing the straw of his smoothie towards me. "And besides, if I was relying solely on you, I'd be a dead man already."

Ouch. "Thanks," I say sarcastically and unenthusiastically.

Sasuke gives me one of his rare half smiles before looking back out to the artificial body of water. "But, don't worry about winning the competition okay?" Looking up with the same face, Sasuke resumes. "I mean yeah I'd still like you to win but, don't act like I'll die if you don't." Is that a serious possibility? "Stop looking like that."

"I'm not."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and steps behind me, turning me around to look him in the eye. "Seriously. I'll be okay. Is this what you've been stressing about all this time?" I stay quiet, refusing to admit it again. I've already said it once. Sasuke chuckles to himself, and for some reason that irks me. "Alright alright you've cornered me now get your hands off my shoulders," I say, swatting them.

Sasuke laughs, amused, as he backs off. "Feeling better?"

"Admitting it? No," I frown. "But... talking with you about it, sort of." I give him one more hopeful look. "And you promise I don't need to worry any more about the matter?"

"I've got it under control. The problem's practically nonexistent," he lies, faking an assuring smile for once. "But... thanks for worrying about me," Sasuke admits. "The only one who ever gives me a look like that is my mom."

Hearing that makes me laugh for some reason. "Then your mom's a good woman." ... Wait his mother. "Shouldn't you be getting back to them sometime soon? We've been gone a long while."

"What about you, Haruno? You're just as guilty as I am in this hooky game."

"Yeah well I-" My suddenly accusation face falters. I see a blond. Two blonds. And a Shikamaru. Neji. And Kiba. At least, it looks like them... looking back at us. "Crap."

"What," Sasuke starts, beginning to turn around- Ah they've seen him. And now they're marching towards us. "Hn, well, so much for that."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto cries, giving me the hugest hug. After putting me down he realizes my clothes. "Weren't you wearing something else?"

"And the Uchiha man. At a _mall_," Kiba greets, doing one of their man handshakes. "What're you doing here, dude?"

"Bigger question is what are _you_ doing holding a bag with high heels," Sasuke teases.

"So here you are, Sakura," Ino smiles, walking up to me with a wink. "Thought we'd run into you eventually."

"Heh, sorry," I say caught.

"Nah don't worry about it. The boys helped me finish up your mom's shopping," Ino smiles, holding up one tiny bag as compared to the guys holding the rest. "Ooh nice get up. That wasn't what I chose for you was it?"

"A-Anyway, now that you're done maybe we should be heading home? It's gonna get dark soon."

"Ooh good idea," Ino nods. "Hey Sasuke want a ride? We're gonna hail a taxi."

"I'll pass. My mom and my brother should be around," Sasuke bids. As the guys say goodbye, Sasuke looks at me and I give a quiet nod, mouthing thank you.

Unfortunately Ino spots it and hooks arms with me as we all part ways. "_We are so having a girl talk later, Sakura_," Ino whispers to me as I roll my eyes. Oh brother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the day's events and reaching home that night...

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DRIVE THE GUYS OVER WHEN I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING I WAS GOING TO HIDE FROM THEM?!" I yell at Kakashi. Me, Ino, and Kakashi were back at my place that night, having just gotten home from High Village Mall. Ino was currently on the phone with my Mom, reporting back from our- _her_ shopping spree, while I was busy yelling at dear old dad.

"I saw them standing helplessly outside our gates. You couldn't expect me to just leave them there with nothing to do," he says quite passively, turning a page in his book.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I EXPECT YOU DO TO!"

"Alright Mrs. Haruno... Yes of course all the orders are set, and the bills will be sent straight to your office just like you requested," Ino says professionally, going through her list. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell them. Thank you, Mrs. Haruno. You have a safe flight home. Good night." The girl hands up and turns around in her stool. "Your Mom said something about shopping for engagement rings another day."

"AAAGHH!" I scream, banging my head onto the counter. "Why the hell was I born into this weird family?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sakura," Kakashi calms, keeping his eyes glued to his book. "Anyway, I'll be heading back upstairs so I'll leave you two girls to yourselves. Goodnight."

"Night," we both say back in different tones. Kakashi, without looking up once, manages to avoid the garbage can and the side of the wall on his way out of the kitchen.

Ino sits next to me, watching Kakashi. "What are those books Kakashi's already reading, anyway?"

"Don't ask," I answer, head still down.

With my head now in my arms on the kitchen counter, Ino turns her seat towards mine. "So, how was your date with Sasuke?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Oh it so was!"

Finally deciding to formally defend myself from Ino, I sit upright, but totally exhausted. How Ino isn't exhausted is beyond me. "Listen, Ino. When I went to the bathroom I ran into Sasuke on my way out. He wanted to hide from his family and quite frankly I wanted to hide from you guys so, that was that." Her face... "Stop it, Ino."

"Aww but I can't help it! You guys are so cute!" she squeals so loud Kakashi could probably hear it. "I'm so jealous. I wish I had a man like that to secretly rendezvous with me, to whisk me away and buy me clothes."

"He didn't buy me clothes, he helped me replace the ones I ripped."

"Whatever," she shrugs, not getting the point. "But while you were out of the picture, I got to have my bonding time with the guys, at least."

"Oh yeah. How was that?" I ask curiously. I forget in the mess of it all, I _left_ Ino alone with _all of them_.

"Pretty okay, actually. It was fun, being the only girl surrounded by modestly rough attractive men. Well, Neji anyway." I can't help but laugh. "But it was cool. They helped me with the list, carried most of the stuff which _I_ definitely wasn't going to carry but, we had a good talk about you, too."

"Oh really," I frown nervously.

Ino nods, distracting herself by playing with an apple from the counter's fruit basket. "You... know how Sasuke's only the fake boyfriend, right?"

Suddenly the atmosphere feels a bit more serious. "Yeah."

"Meaning he's the fake fiancé, right?"

"Get to the point Ino."

"When are you going to really find someone?" she manages out. "Like, your birthday's only so far away, you know. And the plan _technically_ was to just use Sasuke as a time extension."

-l-l-

_"So who's the boyfriend?"_

_"That's just it, Ino. I don't know!" I reprehended in a loud but low toned whisper "I know it sounds like I bought myself some time until my birthday, but my mom's already suspicious."_

_"Then you just need a fake boyfriend, then."_

_"A fake boyfriend."_

_"Sure! Why not? Find a cute guy, get him to act in front of your mom at least once before your birthday, then that gives you time to fall in love and find your soul mate in three to four weeks!"_

_I stared once more. "This isn't an anime, Ino, I need a serious plan."_

_"Just an idea," she shrugged. "And for the record I was totally serious_."

-l-l-l

Recalling that scene in school, I feel a little nostalgic. It wasn't even that long ago since this all started. At least it doesn't feel that way. "So," Ino begins, "Have you been looking at any guys?"

"Not really," I admit, scratching my neck. "Not like I've been trying either but, who wants to _force_ themselves to fall in love, you know?"

"Sakura we've been over this," Ino says warningly.

"I know we have. But, it's harder than before. _Now_ it's actually happening. And I'm safe for now yeah with Sasuke and the cover but... Mm. I guess you're right." Sasuke knows it's temporary. I know it's temporary. _Like Sasuke would want to really be engaged to me I doubt_. "I was kind of hoping I'd just swim by all this."

"I wish you could, kiddo," Ino sighs, patting my hand. "Just food for thought. We don't have a lot of time left before the thing actually happens here," Ino says, looking around my huge kitchen. We're imagining the cooks we've hired to be preparing the food here, and the living room/ballroom all decorated to prime. Neither of us are ready.

"Do you really think I can do it Ino?" I ask out of the blue. "Force myself to fall in love with someone?"

"Not 'force' per say," she says sympathetically. Sasuke comes to mind, but Ino isn't being pushy for once. "Have you ever thought of just keeping Sasuke as the escort?"

I scoff. Realistically speaking, no. "Are you kidding Ino? That pig of a womanizer? Like I'd subject myself to marrying _Sasuke_ after all this trouble." Once my steam dies down, so does my defense. "And, besides... Sasuke would never go along with it for that long."

"You sure about that?"

"Yup," I say dead on.

"But I thought you liked Sasuke."

"W-Well, y-yeah but as a mentor- friend- person," I stammer, looking for all the wrong words. Ino's face is stagnant. "Shut up."

She rolls her eyes. "So while you were off with your quote on quote boyfriend, did you at least have a good time together?"

"I-"

A cloud of knocks bang from the side kitchen door, causing Ino and I to scream and huddle together. Looking at the door with the lifted curtains, we see an outline of Sasuke's dark figure outside the door, looking at us with the weirdest face. Now he's shaking his head, thinking he scared us, not that we'll admit it.

"Speak of the devil," Ino says. God I hope this kitchen is soundproof. "So that's my cue to leave the lovebirds alone."

"Ino!"

"I'll be waiting up in your room!" she says, running up with the apple. I love sleepovers but, Sasuke, seriously? Now she'll never let me live this down all night.

Alone at last, I go to unlock the back door, and opening it Sasuke stands on the small steps outside, holding a shopping bag. "What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"You forgot something," Sasuke says slowly, eyeing the pajamas I'm wearing first. A rather low tank top and some form fitting pajama pants were the last thing he expected to see me in. Sasuke holds up the shopping bag with my old clothes, the same ones I changed out of earlier today. "Nice PJs."

"Shut up it's hot," I blame, swiping the shopping bag.

"Don't tell me you were expecting me and dressed up for me did you?"

"In your dreams," I glare, holding back a vein.

Sasuke gives one of his short 'hn' laughs and lays his hands back in his pockets. "I'm kidding. Like I'd find revealing flat-chests a turn on."

My arms fly to my chest as I step back. "Thanks for returning the clothes," I muster up.

"No problem. I would've returned them earlier at the mall but you guys were long gone. And my family and I just got back now."

"Now?" I check my clock in the kitchen. "It's like 10:00 at night."

"So you can tell why I was so desperate to kill as much time with you," Sasuke says with an expectant face. Heh. He got me there. Poor guy. Realizing our stance together, Sasuke clears his throat. "J-Just, don't get the wrong idea because of today okay?"

"What about today?" Sasuke frowns stubbornly. I'm gonna make him say it. Let me have my fun once today. Instead he remains silent, and I end up with the giggles. "So I'm guessing you had fun, too, then?" I end up admitting.

Sasuke doesn't say it at first, but he comes around. "This day doesn't change anything."

"I know I know. Everything's still fake and I owe four extra laps around the culdesac on my board tomorrow. I get it."

"Right," Sasuke eyes. "So... night."

"Night," I nod as Sasuke heads back out. I watch for a bit before I slowly close the door, making sure not to make any noise. Closed and locked, I look at the nice shopping bag. Aw. Sasuke didn't have to return these tonight if he just got home. Sure he just lives across the culdesac but he must be tired.

For some reason I look into the bag and at my clothes, but I can see my cargo shorts. And the nonexistent rip. I have to do a double take before I notice the excellent stitching. I take out the pair of shorts to examine them closer.

Looking at the fixed tear inside and out, I realize it's totally repaired. "Sasuke didn't do this, did he?" Looking back in the bag, I see a receipt. From a tailor's shop at the High Village Mall. On the back of the tiny receipt is a hand written message. Sasuke's hand writing.

_Don't think I did the stitching myself okay? I had a few bills left over and I knew my Mom would bug me to spend the last bit of it if she found it. So I blew it off on fixing your stupid pants. Don't get the wrong idea, Haruno._

I have no idea what to think of this favor, but at least I don't have to sew it myself. Or as badly as I know I could have. "Heh. Ten bucks to stitch a short tear," I say to myself, shaking the little receipt note. I put everything back in the bag and turn off the kitchen lights. Well, I may not have gotten _any_ skate practice in today, but at least I did something productive. Whatever that is.

And in a way, Ino's right... I guess my day with Sasuke is the closest thing I'll ever get to a first date. Not that I mind too much.


	19. The 'Undeniable Feeling' Pt1

**Here's a new arc for you guys - thought I'd try and let the guys have some fun with their fake relationship.**

**x-x-x**

**_Step7: The 'First Date'_**

_**Sasuke is tested as to how far he'll go for Sakura when an old foe of the gang appears, as a competitor in a male beauty pageant, and he's willing to steal Sakura away. Despite Sakura needing to find a real fiancé anyway, Sasuke 'forces himself' to train to become a gentleman in order to protect Sakura. Are the guys going overboard or is there a real reason to stay away from the potential male model threat? **_

* * *

><p>"Ino <em>relax<em>. I'm totally fine," I assure over the phone. I'm up in my room, dressing up to get ready for practice at Sasuke's. The guys are all there probably and I'm already late. "So you're gone for a couple of days. That's what a vacation is for, dude. To get _away_ from all of us."

Ino and her folks have gone away for vacation to the islands. I for one thought Ino would be thrilled to escape on this beachy get away. Meet some guys and whatnot. But no, instead she's here calling me right after she's settled into her hotel - apparently worried about leaving me alone in the city with the guys. As if I can't handle myself without her.

"Don't worry about it. It's just the same out same old around here. Nothing to report," I tell her. More words on her end. "I promsie if anything weird happens I'll report straight to you," I assure. "Yeah yeah. Bye Ino."

Shutting my phone I take my board and hurry out. Sasuke hates it when I'm late-

"Sakura!" dear Mother calls. Ooh that happy tone. Not a good sound.

"So close," I mutter, trudging now unspirited down the stairs. I think it came from the kitchen. "Coming!" Inside the kitchen this morning is Mom and Kakashi. Nothing out of the oridnary. I look around for any strange signs. Usually whenever my mom calls me this way, it means she has good yet otherwise for me horrible news to announce. "Um, morning guys."

"Good morning Sakura," Mom greets with a gentle smile. "Your father and I just wanted to say-"

"Your mother sold you off as a prize for a contest," Kakashi states plainly, turning a page in the newspaper. (…) What?

I stare as you'd expect me to, while my mother slowly turns her head towards my step father. "... Kakashi!"

The masked man glances up to us. "What? You said it yourself. _Like a band aid_."

"Well I was going to tell her anyway!"

"Yeah today?" Kakashi chuckles.

"Hello? Subject of matter still standing? W-What's Kakashi talking about?" I ask with a nervous grin as I try to bring the focus of attention back to me. _What_ did she just say?

Mom wipes her hands over her eyes and face first. If she's nervous about telling me something, I suppose that's a sign for worrying now. "I was just doing a business call earlier this morning. With the Torimawa Charity Organization. Apparently they're sponsoring a pageant whose earnings will be donated towards the charity."

"Don't tell me you've entered me in another stupid beauty pageant. You know I hate those things, Mom."

"I know you do, sweetie, but that's not it," Mom says, scratching her cheek. "It's a male pageant."

A… male pageant. "Oh?"

"Yeah. And, the grand prize is admission to the Torizawa Gala after party sponsored by us and, a date to the gala with a kiss from the young Haruno heiress." She looks to me. "That's you."

I stant there in blankness in front of my mother before turning around. "I'm out of here."

"Sakura wait I'm sorry!" Mom calls, grabbing my hand with both of hers. "I know I always involve you in things without telling you but the Torizawa Organization and I were on the verge of a great business deal! I needed you!"

"Yeah as a bargaining chip!" I snap.

"Let her go, Kana. Can't you see Sakura has somewhere to be right now?" Kakashi offers with a turn of a newspaper page, saving me. Mom lets me go and I turn around with an intimidating face, meeting my mom's sad and desperate one. God God, sometimes I wonder if this woman's my mother or my manager.

_Good grief_. "Fine. I'll be the stupid prize at the stupid male pageant." I'm so going to regret this later, but I'm late.

"Thank you Sakura! It's this Friday at the West Hall!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Whoooo!" I go, doing different tricks as I skate around Sasuke's yard. Flipping the board and turning all these different directions while still moving forward. Sasuke hates it when I describe moves instead of calling them by their actual names, but I can do that later. When I do multiple spinny-things on a board while in the air. A 900. Moving on the slanted sea-saw tippy-thing. Sasuke says it's a manual. When I'm in the air and the board's pointing that way. Sasuke yells at me it's a crossbone. When the side of my board hits the his rails - no it's a primo grind.

Sasuke who cares what they're called! What is this, vocabulary memorization? Who cares, I'm skating! "This girl," Naruto grins, high fiving me as I skid to a stop off the ramp. "Who's the man!"

"I'm not responding to that," I laugh, grabbing Naruto's hand to stop. My board flips up and into my hand, and Sasuke tosses me a water bottle.

"Not bad," he starts. "Poser."

I scoff, splashing some water on Sasuke. "Hey you're teaching me aren't you? If you insult me you're only insulting yourself."

"Hehee, she got you there, teme," Naruto laughs. "But seriously Sakura you're working pretty hard today. What's up?"

I pause downing my water. "What. I can't just have a good day?"

"Mm, I guess you can. I've just, never seen you this enthusiastic before," Naruto guesses with a grin.

"I think I can guess why," Neji comments, catching our attention. The first thing that goes through my mind is that Neji found out somehow about this morning's events in my kitchen. Haha. But nah. There's no way-

Neji's looking straight at me.

... _Nooo... right?_ "Neji?" I ask nervously.

"I won't tell them if you don't want me to," he says ever so casually, typing still on his laptop. Oh no. Crap._ He knows. HOW THE HELL DOES HE ALREADY KNOW?_

"Won't tell us what?" Shikamaru asks, sitting on his board.

I leave Sasuke and Naruto beside me to run over to Neji. On the side of his screen is an open email, about that male pageant. And the prize for some reason is the hugest emphasis of the email notification, with a picture of me from one of my mother's enforced family photo-shoots.

All of a sudden my soul is cracked. My defenses shattered. Neji is officially in control of this week's entire events. "_Please don't tell them..._" I whisper in desperation, as if my face couldn't spell it out.

"I won't," Neji assures quietly.

"I wanna know!" Kiba whines, skating around still.

"None of your beeswax," I say back before realizing I've gulped down the entire bottle of water. Now I have to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back guys. Gotta use the restroom."

"And she's going into my house again," Sasuke glares as I enter his back sliding door. "I swear, can't she just go across the street and use her own bathroom?"

Naruto chuckles. "You really hate her going into your place, don't you."

"I hate having her on my property period."

I've been in Sasuke's house enough times to use the bathroom to know where it is. I try not to go in as much, actually. I feel like Sasuke gets uncomfortable when I'm in his house. But that aside I find the door to the bathroom and open it to go in, closing it behind me. Only then do I realize the lights are already on, and Itachi's sitting on the floor with a tool box, with screws and tools scattered everywhere. But the mess isn't the point.

"..." Eh? "Itachi?" I blink, my bladder suddenly not of much importance.

"Ooh you closed the door didn't you," he says with a wincing face, looking behind my waist.

By that tone I'm guessing I shouldn't have. "Itachi... what are you doing?"

"Repairing our bathroom door. Apparently it locks from the outside for some reason now. I was in the process of fixing the knob until it closed on me. I've been stuck in here since noon."

Noon's like, an hour and a half ago, Itachi. "So, we're stuck in here?"

"Pretty much," Itachi shrugs, standing up. Only when he stands do I realize how small Sasuke's bathroom really is. It's a door, a sink, a toilet, and a single shower with a glass slide door. Like, my back is literally against the door and Itachi is practically an inch away from me. "But someone's bound to find us. I mean, you opened the door."

"Yeah and I closed it." We're so close. "You don't have a phone on you or anything? Didn't try calling for help?" I look back. With my eyes. There isn't any rom between us to turn my head an inch. "Isn't anyone else in the house?"

"Our mom's at work and Sasuke's being a twit," Itachi sighs. So I guess if I yell, the guys wouldn't hear me out there, either. Well, that's just great. It could be worse, though. "Are you uncomfortable?" Itachi asks rather bluntly.

"What? Me? Psh. No! I mean- Yeah."

Itachi laughs in amusement at my flustering. "It's fine. I don't get enough chances to talk with my brother's girlfriend, anyhow." Hearing that I get a little tense. Does Sasuke tell Itachi that we're really dating? Or does he really know the truth and is just toying with me? "So how are you and Sasuke?"

"We're good," I say, making as casual conversation as on can muster in this situation. "Still gets on my nerves, sometimes."

"That's Sasuke," Itachi chuckles. "But he listens to you, at least."

"Is that so," I say in disbelief.

"Oh definitely," Itachi points out. "He never listens to me when I know he's up to something stupid. But lately ever since he's met you, Sasuke's been a lot more toned down. Which is good."

"Really?" I doubt anything I'm doing is mellowing Sasuke down. If anything I'm probably building up his blood pressure from all the trouble I put him through. "I think the last person Sasuke would be listening to would be me."

An amused smile made its way onto Itachi's face. A similar face I see on Sasuke every now and then. "Can I ask you a question, Sakura?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Looking at yourself now, are you different as you are then who you were as a child?"

Am I different now than how I was as a kid. Am I? Wait, where did this come from? "I guess I am. Isn't everyone?" I try to look back. "I know I was a lot more clueless about things. I listened to my mom a lot more definitely. And, I played outside a lot more too..."

For some reason, when I try to recall more of my childhood, that little pink haired girl in a dress, I remember an image of a lot of green. Running through that green and seeing a boy... A boy?

When I realize I'm thinking a little too hard, I return to Itachi. "Why do you ask?"

"How do you think Sasuke was like as a kid?"

"Sasuke?" I ask with a weird face. For some reason, thinking of Sasuke as a kid is a little weird. I almost can't. But one can only imagine. "I dunno. Less of an asshole?"

He laughs. "I was usually the one keeping track of Sasuke. Not so much our mom because of wor. But now a days with medical school, I don't spend as much time with him as I used to." For some reason I feel a little sympathetic. "He spends a lot of time with his friends, not that that's very assuring."

I think of our friends. Like Naruto and Kiba. I wouldn't trust them with people's well beings either.

"Do something for me, will you?" Itachi asks. I arch my eyebrow, and Itachi waves his finger at me to lean a little closer, if that's even possible. I lean my ear in a little and Itachi grabs my shoulder to whisper in, with another hand leaning against the door. "Sasuke will say he doesn't need it, and even though I know he has his friends, he could really use someone like you to watch his back."

"We had this talk before haven't we?" I say, finding this scene somewhat familiar.

Itachi leans back, so we're looking each other face to face. "Just a friendly reminder from a precariously protective older brother," he smiles warmly. Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke ever really knows how well he has it here with his family.

My moment of thought runs to crash as I feel a bang against my back. The broken door has opened and pushed me forward, and Itachi back. My foot trips over Itachi's foot and the tool box at our feet, and we end up falling backwards onto each other. I feel the sudden protective wrap of Itachi's arms around me to make sure I don't hit anything, and suddenly everything's numb.

"Ow..." I moan, my heart racing. But now a third voice is present.

"_You..._" _No_. Hearing that deathly tone, I can only imagine who's behind us, having opened the door. At least it isn't locked closed anymore. "_Itachi what the fuck do you think you think you're doing_," he says in that hellish low voice.

Sasuke. Oh geez this happened before, too. Observing our situation right now, I'm lying on top of Itachi in a very suggestive position, and with Itachi's arms around my waist as if he were pulling me closer towards him. And our bodies lying directly on top of each other, this could _not_ look any worse. _Kill me now_.

"Little brother. Thank you for opening the door for us. We could've been stuck in here all alone for quite some time together," Itachi says rather calmly and casually, unmoving his hands. Itachi you could at least sound a little defensive.

"_Shut it Itachi I said what the fuck are you doing here,_" Sasuke demands. I can feel Sasuke's demented aura at the door. And it's one of the scariest things in the world. I don't feel safe here with either Uchiha.

"I was just fixing the bathroom door. You know how problematic it's been lately," Itachi replies, sitting us up with one arm still around me and me situated in between his legs. My arms are frozen on his chest from earlier, to keep me from colliding with his forehead. And for some reason I'm frozen now. _Again. Kill me now_. "I just so happened to be in the room at the same time Sakura came in and the door locked behind us."

"YEAH RIGHT."

"Don't believe me? You can come in and shut the door. Then we can all be stuck in here together and make Sakura-chan feel even more awkward. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

Me. Stuck in a little room with Sasuke and Itachi. No no no no no no-

"Quit it with your outrageous lies! Look at this!"

"You know instead of yelling at me you could at least take Sakura back while I continue fixing the door. I mean look at the poor girl I'm practically holding her over my crotch to keep her from sitting on any of the screws on the floor. Be a considerate host and take her back outside would you?" _Itachi_…

"YOU'RE THE ONE HOLDING HER!" I'm caught between the brothers' bickering once more. I'd rather be in one of my mother's auctions.

Itachi's enticing smile appears once more. _Help me_. "Mm. Suit yourself." Itachi once more leans back, dragging me with him and we're back in our original laying position against the bathroom tiles. Our foreheads almost hit and our eyes are leveled. "Sakura can stay with me while I work on the door. She's great company I don't see why you let her come to me all alone."

"HELL AM I LEAVING HER WITH YOU!" Sasuke snaps, and I feel a great grip on my ankle as I'm literally dragged off Itachi and out of the bathroom. Itachi's left laying against the wall with my paralyzed face as his last view. But he winks at me and I can tell once more he was just toying with Sasuke. As I'm dragged on the floor through the house by an aggressively pissed off Sasuke, I can't help but think to myself.

_Why... Why does Itachi have to use me to get back at Sasuke like that...?_

"Ooho no way," Naruto laughs, sitting around with Neji and the others. The back screen door of the backyard opens up with a slam by Sasuke, and looking back they all see Sasuke breathing heavily and tiredly while holding up my ankle, me sprawled on the floor in a ditz. The rest of the others blink at the image, wondering what happened. "S-Sasuke?"

"Don't ask," Sasuke says first, dropping my leg with a painful collision. _Ow_...

As Sasuke leaves me and I sit up, scratching my head, I realize all of the guys are surrounded around Neji by a small brick wall. Around Neji's laptop. And on the monitor- No. "Neji!" I panic, suddenly no longer lethargic. "You said you wouldn't show!"

"Show what?" Sasuke asks, looking back at me. I'm guessing he hasn't seen yet.

Kiba scoffs in a laugh, taking Neji's laptop and showing it to the Uchiha. "That your fake girlfriend is a prize in a male beauty pageant."

"What?" Sasuke asks. Crap.

"Neji," I panic, rushing past Kiba and Sasuke and over to Neji. "You said!"

"I didn't show them. They took my laptop," Neji replies calmly, as if not recognizing the consequences of this event. Or rather he probably doesn't care. Yeah that's it.

"You're a _prize_ in a male beauty contest?" Sasuke laughs, holding Neji's laptop. "Way to reach a new level on the rich girl scale, Sakura."

"This isn't funny!" I complain.

"Yeah man, read it," Naruto says, taking the laptop and scrolling down Neji's email. "The winner of the pageant will win a kiss from Sakura and be her date to this fancy party afterwards."

"How old school," Shikamaru notes, sleeping on one of Sasuke's lawn chairs. "Why'd you agree to this?"

"I didn't agree to it my Mom made me," I try to defend.

"Don't those pagent things require an entrance fee or whatever?" Shikamaru asks, sitting up.

"Yeah. This one's about $800," I note, sitting next to Neji. I'm praying this topic subsides very soon. I'm a little uncomfortable. "It's this Friday, so I'll be missing practice that day. Hope that's okay-"

"No way Sakura has to kiss someone?" Kiba repeats, crowding over the standing group. "Hey maybe I should join."

"Yeah right!" Naruto defends.

"Hey better me than some other rich creep right?" Kiba jokes, pointing at the monitor. "Look the site says there's already twenty-two guys in on it."

"That many already?" I blink. Wasn't this thing just announced? I watch Kiba and Naruto try to use the laptop as Sasuke helplessly holds it.

"Oh my gosh look all these guys' pictures!" Naruto gawks as they scroll through the profiles of the competition. "They're like models from all these different places and crap."

"It's supposed to be a fund raiser, Naruto. So I guess it shouldn't be that surprising that we have guys from all those places," I reason plainly, playing with Shikamaru's skateboard under my feet.

"Heh, more rich people," Sasuke scoffs, curiously looking with Naruto and Kiba.

"Mm I dunno. These guys look kinda hot," Kiba says, scratching his chin. "Sakura you should be thrilled. You'll get to kiss one of these guys and go on a date with 'em." For some reason that sparks something in Sasuke.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"Maybe you'll actually find a guy this way," Shikamaru points out, opening one eye. Recalling his earlier talk with Ino, he feels obligated to bring it up. "Aren't you looking for a real fiancé or whatever?"

Oh yeah. I recall Ino's talk the other night, her lecturing me about how we don't have much time left and how I should find someone already. _Maybe..._ "Well yeah but not this way. Look guys let's just drop the thing okay?"

"Hey it's Ryo Hanazawa," Naruto notes quietly, and suddenly Kiba's eyes are glued to the monitor. I notice all of the guys' reactions. Shikamaru's head lifts up from his nap. Neji's head slightly turned. And Sasuke's- I dunno. Sasuke looks unphazed but, something's off.

"Hanazawa? Hanazawa Ryo?" Shikamaru repeats.

Who? "Who's that?"

Ignored. "I can't believe this guy," Kiba says with the utmost distaste. He, Naruto, and Sasuke are all looking at one spot on the monitor. I'm guessing he's a contestant in the male pageant, too. "Heh, I bet he had plastic surgery to fix up that nose."

"Now I'm all pissed off all of a sudden," Naruto frowns.

"Is someone going to tell me who he is?" I ask, feeling invisible.

"Old classmate," Neji replies instead, arms crossed and attempting to relax, now that his laptop's been stolen from him.

"Classmate?"

"From our junior high days," Shikamaru says, taking the liberty of filling me in. "Ryo Hanazawa was the brat of the place. Always thought he was better than everyone and bragging about every little cool thing he did as a child model. Annoying kid."

"I'm guessing you guys didn't like him very much."

"No one liked him," Naruto scoffed, looking at me.

"He was manipulative," Shikamaru adds in. "He hated our group with a passion, I remember. Kinda hated how we all stuck together and ignored him or something."

"He hated Sasuke that's for sure," Kiba recalls, going through his model profile.

Hearing so, I look to Sasuke, who's calmly looking at the monitor amidst all this. Someone who disliked Sasuke? Guess it shouldn't come to me as this much of a surprise, but if the guys are all off set by this then I guess it must mean something. "Ryo tried to turn all of us against Sasuke once," Naruto speaks up, a little calmer now. He shudders a little. "I still remember those fights, ouch."

I forget how violent these guys can be. I can only imagine them as rowdy little boys. "How'd it all end up?"

"Naruto stuck it out," Sasuke speaks up for the first time.

Naruto nods. "Didn't believe the liar one bit, and I defended the teme's name with everything I had!" Naruto punches the air with his fist. "Once everything was cleared up, the Hanazawa kid left for good! He said he landed a good modeling gig in Europe or something, but I think he was just ashamed of being in our reunited presence!"

"Of course, Naruto," I sweatdrop.

"Still, him being in this competition is a problem," Kiba notes, somewhat serious for once. "He could win."

"So?"

Kiba and Naruto both look up at me, like I'm crazy. "Did you not just hear our whole explanation?" Kiba asks me.

"Guys we can _NOT_ let this guy win this thing," Naruto speaks up.

"Naruto I think you're over-reacting just a little bit," I say with my fingers.

"Nuh uh because I agree with sunshine head. The guy's gotta go," Kiba assures me with a warning look, handing Neji and I the laptop. Finally I take a good look at the guy while Neji leans over, as does Shikamaru. Ryo Hanazawa. A brunette with a very defined facial structure. Young. Like us. But a model nonetheless.

"Yup," Shikamaru confirms. "That's him."

Neji nods. "Indefinitely."

"You guys, too?" I frown.

"I'm telling you Sakura, for you own good you better hope this douchebag doesn't win," Shikamaru warns, laying back in his lawn chair. "He is _not_ someone you wanna spend a whole night with."

Realizing that factor, I try to imagine the worst. If he's anything like these guys, or what these guys hate, I'm supposing I should take their warning seriously. "W-Well, maybe he won't win?" I try to say optimistically, a little nervous now. "I mean there's a lot of other competitors who can-"

"He's a cheater," Neji breaks in rather calmly. All of us look to him. "I don't trust him." Why is it that the air suddenly feels a lot thicker after Neji said that...?

Kiba walks up to us. "I'm telling you, I should enter and make sure his sorry ass doesn't win," Kiba brags. He puts an arm around me. "Don't worry Sakura. Kiba's gottcha covered."

"Not you, dog-boy," Naruto frowns protectively, pulling Kiba off me and taking his seat beside me. Naruto takes the laptop onto his lp and clicks on the email entry button. "But Kiba does have a point."

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Looking for how to enter."

Shikamaru's face distorts from where he lays. "_You're_ going to enter a male peauty pageant, Naruto."

The blond shakes his head, completely calm. "Not me." Naruto lifts his extended pointing arm. "Sasuke will."

_Silence_. All of us look up to Sasuke, standing across a few feet away. He's obviously heard Naruto, and is looking straight back at us with the most ridiculous face. "What?"

"Face it, man. You were the only one who could intimidate the guy," Naruto points out, typing furiously into the laptop as if he were Neji himself. "You've gotta take one for the team and go in. Think of Sakura."

"Why the hell do I have to save her sorry behind?" Sasuke frowns. Gee thanks.

"Because she's your fake girlfriend?" Naruto says simply.

"I vote Sasuke," Kiba raises, still on the ground from when Naruto pushed him.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru says, pointing a finger up.

"Sasuke," Neji nods, looking up.

"My main man," Naruto grins cheesily, arm up.

Looking around, I see them all unanimously voting. I look to Sasuke last, and I see him looking at me with this deadpanned face. Seeing Sasuke this cornered is a little entertaining. And don't ask me how, but just by looking at his face, I can see Sasuke practically begging me to say otherwise, so we can at least put this decision up for debate. But alas, if this Ryo guy is as scary as everyone's making him out to be, then I have to follow. "Sorry Sasuke," I say nervously, raising a timid pro-voting hand.

"Screw all of you," Sasuke glares, turning away.

"You have to admit, Sasuke, realistically you're the only one out of all of us who could make it in a male pageant," Shikamaru points out with a tiny laugh. I hate to agree but he's got a point... I think.

"No way. You want to parade around like a soiled priss then one of you guys do it," Sasuke says, walking away.

"Sasuke. Sasuke wait hold up," Naruto tries, passing the laptop to Neji and running after him. I see Naruto lan his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and the two exchange words I can't hear. I wonder what Naruto's saying. But whatever he says, he must've said something, because I think Sasuke's giving in.

Sasuke unwillingly turns around with Naruto, and looks back to us. "I have no money for the fees you know," Sasuke reminds.

"Consider it paid off," Neji speaks up with a content and amused smile. Already he's typing into his computer. "All you need to worry about is winning." If Neji's being even this least bit supportive, I guess it's important after that that Ryo Hanazawa doesn't win.

With the guys now focused on their latest new interest and skaing on the sidelines once more, I can't help but wonder how these next few days will be like. Oh, I wish Ino were here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Sasuke's entering the competition huh?" Kakashi notes, baking in the kitchen that night. I'm there too, eating an after-dinner snakc Kakashi's made me. I swear, Kakashi would make the perfect house wife. With Mom working a lot, Kakashi's always been around. "Well, this is unprecedented."

"You're telling me," I sigh, taking a seat at the counter. "If Ino were here, I'd be talking with her. But I really don't want to bother her while she's on vacation. "

"So you come to me as the last resort," Kakashi muses. "Nice."

"Sorry Kakashi."

"It's fine. Maybe it's better you came to me than Ino. We _are_ talking male beauty pageant, right?" I glance up at my step father. "And... we are talking about _Sasuke Uchiha_... right?"

With my eyes looking left and right, I try to figure out what he's getting at. "Yeah?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "As wise a decision it was for all those guys to pick Sasuke, Sasuke is still Sasuke." Kakashi's single visible eye looks to me drastically. "And with that boy pitted against over two dozen well-bred blue bloods across the country, I'm afraid I can't honestly put all my confidence in him."

Ah, mm. When he puts it that way. I suppose everything really is a little too idealistic. "So what should we do?"

"Tomorrow after school, bring Sasuke and your friends over to the mansion," Kakashi offers, taking out a freshly baked pan of some pastry from the oven. Placing it over the stove racks, he fans it with his oven mit, and the aroma of the sweet fills the night kitchen. "We have what, a few days before Friday. I can whip your boyfriend into shape for the pageant. Or at least try to." Kakashi sets his oven mit down, and leans over the counter towards me. "Plus, knowing that boy is going to be in a male peauty pageant just makes me laugh a little."

Hearing that last really low comment forces a little laugh out of me myself, and we both share a moment. "Deal."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day I'm back in school. Even here I can sense Ino's absence. Before the guys, she was more or less my only friend around this place. Hm, I guess I've taken her presence for granted. But I'm not too lonely. I still run into at least one of the guys every now and then. And I still have yet to tell any of them about Kakashi's proposition.

I sigh heavily, sitting at my desk in homeroom. "How do things like this even happen?"

"A little melodramatic don't you think?" Neji's voice sparks behind me, and I jump in my seat. Turnng around I see a laptop, nd when the screen is put down, Neji's right there. How did I not see him? Geez. "I see you're as distressed as ever."

"Funny," I glare, before taking notice of something on is monitor. It's an instant meaging thing, and I can see a mall square with Tenten's picture there. A small hint of a smile plays itself onto my face. "So how's you and your girlfriend?" I grin in payback.

"She's not my girlfriend," he says, as do I at the same time. I knew he'd say that. I knew he'd glare like that, too. "So this is what you put up with the guys when they talk to you about Sasuke."

I stick my tongue out. "So, how are you two? I haven't seen Tenten since Hanabi's birthday."

"She's doing fine. She's either doing school work or training at the dojo, so I don't see her that much either." Aha, he misses her I bet. But he types more into his laptop "She keeps in contact with this though, so it's hard to ignore her."

"Must be nice having your old best friend back in your life," I smile as Neji turns his laptop back around towards him.

The Hyuuga's face remains as emotionless as ever, but he remans thoughtful. "In a way I guess that's your fault, but now it's like I owe you for managing to get tangled up with Tenten for me." Is Neji saying thank you? "But if you're expecting a thank you don't wait for it."

Ouch. Well, there goes that theory. "Uh, that's fine." Heh. Neji's never reminded of Sasuke so much until now. "Tell her hi for me," I conclude with a smile before turning back around.

Neji looks up at the back of my head,but a smll hint of a smile shows through s he returns to is screen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell has rung, and once again I'm walking down the halls for free period. I hear someone walking up behind me and soon enough I see Sasuke beside me. "Hey."

"Hey," I say back, a little off. Sasuke's... awfully pleasant right now. "What are you doing."

"Walking with my quote on quote girlfriend," Sasuke answers, going down the hallway with me. "It's been a while since we've acted coupley here in school. I'm starting to forget we have to keep an image around here."

I have to admit, I've sort of forgotten, too. "You're right," I agree. Wow. Sasuke actually has a point. Most of our adventures have been, _outside_ of school lately, haven't they. And with this agreement of fake dating mostly for an in-school image, that's sort of gone to the sidelines lately. "But it's okay I think. A lot of the students still think we're together."

"Yeah," Sasuke says. "But just for the record, because of Friday's upcoming events, you owe me ten air rounds on the half pipe Saturday morning."

"Yes coach," I say lethargically before giving a simple laugh. Sasuke even smiles a little. "Sorry about dragging you into my life's affairs again. With that stupid pageant."

"It's fine. Technically the guys dragged me into it," Sasuke points out. Still it was for my sake, so I feel somewhat responsible. "But if I end up degrading myself because if it, I'm going to take out my anger on you during practice."

"Like you don't already?" I frown. "With how angry you get on a daily basis, my calves are like diamonds already thanks to you and your skate practices. Oh, there's something else I was supposed to tell you." He looks to me. "I told Kakashi about the whole situation with you, and he said he'll be willing to coach you for Friday."

"Coach me?" Sasuke says in that disbelieving 'I-don't-need-it' tone. Of course. "Why the hell would I need coaching from your old man?" Sasuke's head bursts up, questionable. "What on earth would he know?"

Good point. "Beats me, but you can't be too prepared, I guess," I muse, wondering too what Kakashi would have to teach afterall. Would a man like Kakashi really know the ettiquete of male pageantry? "He asked me to bring you guys over after school."

"If it means freeloading off your place then sure," Sasuke subtlety agrees. "Still weird, though."

I smile a little. These should be an interesting few days. "But, while I'm with you," I remember, "who exactly is Ryo Hanazawa, anyway?" Sasuke has that relatively stone cold face again. "I remember the guys talking about him before at your place yesterday but, I didn't get to hear your input." Sasuke's still silent. "Is he really as bad a person they say he is?"

"He's the scum beneath my shoes," Sasuke answers with distaste, and suddenly I fully understand the circumstance under which we've placed ourselves.

"Right," I exhale, regretting asking now.

"Honestly speaking," Sasuke starts off, rather tired, "If he were to win that pageant and have his way with you afterwards, I don't the the guys would be able to sleep well that night." Oh? "And quite frankly, I'd be a little pissed off."

Did he really just say that? And I didn't record it? "Is that so."

"Hn," he says, closing his eyes. "If it got around the school that some sleaze ball model won my girlfriend in some competition then it'd reflect bad on me."

"Oh," I say with an expectant face. Leave it to Sasuke to think about the consequences of our 'fake relationship'image-wise. "Thanks for your concern," I frown with a tone of sarcasm.

Sasuke half smiles and walks ahead, leaving me behind. "So it's your place after school then. Later, skater-poser."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here," I force through my teeth, bringing out a tray of cookies with a frown. I drop the tray rather unwomanly-like close to the coffee table in the parlor room, where all the guys are sitting around. They wince at the sound o the tray hitting the table. "Kakashi baked these last night," I say lastly.

"Woo, free food!" Kiba grins, snapping at the chance for a few cookies.

Sasuke chuckles, sitting back in the single-seat couch. "Aw, Sakura I know we're your guests today but you didn't have to be such a gal," he teases with that tone I hate so much.

I respond with a roll of my eyes and cross my arms, not looking at the Uchiha. Mom's home today and upon hearing the guys were coming over, she had me 'bring the guests some sweets'.

"So where's Kakashi anyway?" Naruto asks, his mouth full from two cookies while Kiba gives some to Akamaru under the table.

"I dunno. He knows we're here but I haven't seen him yet."

"Hellooooo~" My mother's vice rings, and I shut my eyes in embarrassing plight. Nothing good ever happens when my mother's presence nd my friends mix. "Aww, if it isn't the gang," she grins, walking into the parlor with marching mint green business outfit. Everyone out of courtesy says hello. _Yeah they better._

"Mom," I say with that voice, wanting her to the hell was Kakashi?!

"Aw hush Sakura. I just wanted to say hi," she smiles before finding Sasuke. "There's my son-in-law-to-be. Sasuke how are you?"

"I'm doing great Mrs. Haruno thank you. And you yourself?" Sasuke greets with that sickly fake/convicning gentleman act.

"Splendid I'm just splendid, Sasuke," Mom gushes, shaking his hand happily. I can see Shikaaru by the piano bench stifflinf laugh, and I have to sinal him behind my Mom's back to zip it. "When kakashi told me the news, I was so thrilled. I never would have pegged you to be the type to enter this competition."

"Neither would I," Naruto muses wth a chuckle before Neji kicks him ever so causually from behind.

"Hey, I'm only joining because of Sakura," Sasuke shrugs with that white smile. It sickens me, him and hs acting boyish charm. "I know I probably won't win, but just the thought of someone else taking her to one of your parties? I just couldn't let it slide and I ha to try something."

"Oh my gosh that's so romantic," Mom melts, her hands on her face. Mm. Maybe Moms my Ino replacement for today. Perfect. "Sakura isn't Sasuke just the sweetest? Mom grins back to me, while Sasuke smirks teasingly behind her towards me.

Eye. Don't twitch. They're looking at you. "That's my Sasuke," I grit through my teeth. Shoot me. Anyone.

"Kana," Kakashi voices, coming into the room with one of his trademark books. "You're not embarrassing Sakura are you?"

"Yeah Mom," I glare, motioning with my eyes for her to leave. Now.

"Alright alight I'm gone," she gives, walking back out. "But I'll be checking in every now and then to see how the prep's going. You guys are going to have oodles of fun. Later guys!" she waves wit a quick kiss to Kakashi's cheek before disappearing.

"_Oodles?_," I repeat once shes out of range. My face can't even begin to spell out my total level of embarrassment. "And where the heck were you Kakashi?"

"Walking the dog," he lies so plainly. _My God_. "So, Sasuke, are you prepared for day one of etiquette training?" Ettiquete?

Sasuke's face tries not to break. "Sorry, wait. Ettiquete?"

"Ettiquete," Kakashi nods, closing his small book an placing it in his back pocket. "If you want any hope for winning your contest, you need to be the best of the best against the world's best-bred heirs and young business leaders. What; did you think you were just coming over for a simple wardrobe change?"

"And you know everything there is to know about winning one of these things?" Shikamaru says skeptically.

"Of course. I won the first one," Kakashi brags, walking to the side of the parlor while I look to his back with surprise. What? By the look on the guys' faces they're just as surprised. This crazy and aloof man competed in a male beauty pageant? And won? "In fact it's where I met your mother, Sakura."

"No no hold up, _you_ won a male pageant?" Kiba repeats totally bewildered, marching right up to the man. He stares the middle aged Kakashi up and down, totally stuck. "HOW?"

"Mm… Well, the judges really enjoyed the mystery of the mask, I suppose," Kakashi tries to remember, and my face immediately falls. _How long exactly has Kakashi been wearing that mask_? "Not that I'm saying that Sasuke needs a mask to win."

"With this ugly mug maybe teme could use one," Naruto jokes, only for Sasuke to throw a cookie at Naruto's head. "HEY!"

"Each year the layout of the pageant is different," Kakashi begins first, his back to all of us. "But, there's at least four topics you sould be at the top of your game at. If you can master these in the next few days, Friday should be a relative breeze." Kakashi turns his head back around with a suddenly serious look in his eye. "Are you prepared, Sasuke?"

How can a man wth 95% of his face covered look so intimidating with just an eye? "I-I guess?" Sasuke stammers, not quite sure how to take Kakashi. Quite frankly neither could I.

"And there's still the matter of the entrance fee," Kakashi adds. Crap I forgot. "What are you going to do about that?"

Somewhat worried, I look to Sasuke and by the look on his face, he must have forgotten, too. For a minute we're all silent, stuck in a corner. But the next thing I hear is the shut of a laptop, and my eyes lift to Neji on the couch. "I'll cover it."

Kiba an Naruto sitting on the floor both suddenly look very taken back. Shikamaru arches an eyrbow and Sasuke' just completely surprised in his own way. No way. Did, Neji just say that? Sasuke speaks first. "Neji you don't have to-"

"Do we have any other choice?" Neji says reasonably calm. He looks at me at the corner of his eye and I tense up. "Sakura probably would but due to her mom's influence in the competition she legally can't." Geez how does he know all this? "It's only $800."

"_Only_ $800," Kiba mutters in mockery, his head jumping back. Is Neji serious?

I try to study Sasuke's face. He looks conflicted. If there's anything I've learned about Sasuke's traits and qualities, it's that he hates being a charity case and he'd rather get stabbed than take free money – especially from someone like Neji. "Neji I can't-"

"Forget about it," Neji finishes, resting back and wanting to get past this already. All the spotlight was on him, and he wanted to move on. The next thing I know, Neji's looking at me ever so discretely. "Besides, I owe someone."

Naruto and Kiba sitting on the floor both stare confused, while I try to figure Neji out. He owes me? Suddenly, I think back to this morning's homeroom talk with Neji, and how he discretely feels like he owes me for fixing his friendship with Tenten. Not that the others would be catching onto that any time soon. Still, I smile in gratitude.

Kakashi looks around the room. "Mm. Now that we've pushed aside that little factor, we should get to work then."

For a while, I don't quite know what Kakashi means by 'work', but soon enough I find myself caught in switched roles with Sasuke, where instead of me receiving the lady-like lessons with watching eyes, here it's Sasuke, learning how to be a proper gentleman; learning how to become competition-material to beat their so-called childhood enemy.

"There are four roles that branch into any type of competition," Kakashi begins as we sit around the kitchen. "And they are Etiquete, Intelligence, Presentation, and Talent."

"And we have three days to get those things drilled into this guy's head," Naruto says with a disbelieving thumb pointing to a super uninterested Sasuke. A tempremental reaction is expected as Sasuke discretely shoves Naruto off his kitchen stool.

I see Kakashi shake his finger. "As a part of ettiquete, you need to learn to control that instinctive temper of yours." Heh, Kakashi couldn't be any more spot on.

"I can handle myself just fine up there," Sasuke frowns, not once smiling since we started 'training'.

"And loose the frown. You could get double chins," Kakashi teases. Wait, is he serious? Kakashi motions his hand to the tea set inbetween all of us on the counter, and small tea cups are set in front of each of us, with a fine chine tea pot in front of us. "First practice, pour us some tea."

"Pouring tea is a training exercise?" Kiba whispers beside me as my eyebrows furrow nervously. Kakashi isn't this Mom's? Instead I shrug, quite unsure.

Kakashi and Sasuke have a short staredown which feels like an eternity, but Sasuke eventually swipes the teapot. "Gently," Kakashi suggests ever so calmly. I can see Sasuke's eye twitching as he pours the man's tea. "Two hands. There's a proper way of pouring tea in the world of blue-bloods."

More and more critiques are shot 'calmly' at Sasuke as he continues to pour tea into Kakashi's seemingly never ending tiny tea cup. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and I, all sitting on stools around the black marble counter watch still and nervous. Sasuke's temper is being tested by this brave middle aged man, and I could practically see the building red aura over Sasuke's head, hotter than the freshly brewed tea. "Relax the muscles in your face and body. How the tea tastes for the one being poured for can sense a dramatic change in taste based on presentation and pouring."

"Bullshit," Shikamaru mutters as I kick him beside me. Even if it does sound like bullshit, maybe this is what exercise Sasuke needs. Temper really... stands out in his person.

"And why the fuck is Kakashi's tea cup taking so much tea?" Kiba whispers hashly, whereas I kick him even harder, too.

Finally, Kakashi's physics-defying tea cup is filled to the right height with brown tea, and Sasuke continues onto a nervous Naruto beside him. Shikamaru and Kiba across him can see Naruto's shoulders tense as the blonde bites his lip to keep any dangerous words from coming out. After Kakashi, Sasuke looked just about ready to snap.

"Ask your guests how their day is," Kakashi speaks up again, almost making me wince in surprise and fear. More so with Naruto.

I can almsot hear Sasuke grit his teeth. "How is your day?" Sasuke attempts to Neji, now pouring his tea.

"Entertaining," Neji replies rather stoicly, as he picks up his now full cup.

The nerve of Neji's answer sparks fear in all of us tension-filled onlookers. As for Naruto, who was in the process of drinking his tea to calm his nerves, spits it out just as Neji responds, and the warm liquid flies onto the counter and across. At me. And my shirt.

"..." Kiba's bitting his lips inside his mouth to keep from reacting. Shikamaru's eyebrow remains raised. As for me, my face explains everything I wish Ino could hear. _Kill me_.

Naruto's mouth is wide open from the shock of what he'd just done. "S-Sakura I am _so_ sorry!" he stammers first. To be honest I'm completely fine and not angry at Naruto. But... why me? Naruto's already using a nearby kithcen towel to wipe the mess of the counter. "Don't worry Sakura I'll clean up-!"

"It's fine, Naruto," Kakashi interjects, looking to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you can take care of the rest right?" Kakashi, just who are you trying to tortue? "The counter's pretty clean already. But Sakura's shirt - another part of gentleman's ettiquete: a woman's wet shirt should never be left unattended." Kakashi I don't think it's proper for a guy to handle that situation. Can't I just go up and change my shirt-? "Use the kithcen towel and dab Sakura's shirt. Can't have the tea stain that blouse."

(...) Silence flies over all our heads as my face suddenly feels red and lightheaded. I can't tell what from. Kakashi's progressive worsening, or the fact he just told Sauske to dab my moist _chest_ with a freaking towel.

"W-Well," Naruto laughs nervously, already feeling the glares on him from Sasuke. "Sorry."

"Sorry doens't cut it," Sasuke finally snaps, forgetting about the tea pot and lunging at Naruto, tackling him to the ground as the two brawl out of sight and behidn a calm, tea-drinking Neji.

Kiba finally lets loose laughing, while I reamin in shock at what just happened. How _could_ this happen? "Such good tea," Kakashi says nonchalantly, his tea cup suddenly empty. Just _when_ the hell did he manage to take his off mask and drink TEA without any of us seeing?!

"What a drag..." Shikamaru frowns, rubbing his temples before feeling a vibrate in his pocket. With a discreet slide of hand, Shikamaru sees three small letters on the top of his screen spelling out certrain blondie's name.

Leaving the violent scene for a minute, he walks out into the ballroom outside the kitchen to answer. It's Ino. "What do you want," Shikamaru asks, not enjoying the call, though silently thankful for the excuse to leave the scene.

"_Just calling to check up on Sakura_."

"You couldn't have called her?" Shikamaru asks with an annoyed face.

"_She won't answer my calls; says if I'm on vacation I should stay in vacation_."

"Take a hint then."

"_No no no no! I wanna know_!" The noise from the kitchen travels over, and Shikamaru can sense she can hear the background noise. "_What's going on over there_?" Ino asks.

Shikamaru knows this can't be kept secret forever, so in a quick summary he manages to explain the current situation to Ino. How Sasuke's been dragged into a male beauty pageant because of some jerk who might steal Sakura, the reluctant prize, away. And now Kakashi's training the said Uchiha as they speak, and so far for a start, it isn't going well. "Are you serious?" Ino asks, almost laughing. "Oh man. I picked a perfect time to leave the city," she self lectures with pure sarcasm. "Awww, I'm missing everything!"

"Believe me, you're not missing much," Shikamaru hints, hearing a glass crack quite loudly from the kitchen, and Naruto's yell. Most likely because of Sasuke. "The big shindig's this Friday."

"Man, I won't be back by then," Ino whines. Shikamaru can already imagine the girl's childish pout. While on the phone, Shikamaru can hear me trying to separate Naruto and Sasuke, while desperately trying to get Neji or Kakashito help – neither won't. "So, Sasuke's really going through with this?"

"Surprisingly enough," Shikamau says, still quite astonished himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if the guy decided to back out after this last exercise. But, I think he'll get past it."

"So he's seriously doing this out of his free will."

"Yes you broken record. What makes it so hard to believe that?"

For a surprising second Ino is speechless. "Sorry but, the Sasuke I know would never stick his neck out there for Sakura this way – especially in something this degrading. Look come on a _male_ beauty pageant?"

"Well hell has to break loose once in a while, right?"

Ino chuckles. "I suppose. But… mm."

"Second silence from you. Wow, hell really is breaking loose."

"Shut up," Ino laughs again, laying back in her own hotel room. Thoughts of her long time friend Sakura fill her mind. A girl who's never considered love, or marriage, or being tied down – suddenly thrust into a situation that incidently ends up having her slowly falling in love anyway. It was like watching a baby sister grow up before her eyes. "Just in thought. Like… some 'undeniable feeling' I know that's going to erupt sometime soon," Ino smiles, talking more to herself than Shikamaru. She shakes her head, smiling.

Shikamaru is completely lost in the girl's words, rying to decipher what she is possibly talking about. Instead of asking and switching to argument/lecture mode, Shikamaru says otherwise. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Shikamaru mutters, scratching his neck. "Tell you what; I'll check up with you every now and then for Sakura and Sasuke okay?"

Ino's suddenly very alert. "What?"

Shikamaru hated the ide of repeating such ridiculous offer. "I'll keep you updated until Friday. Okay?"

"You'd, seriously do that for me?" Ino blinks. She's a little fishy, naturally. "Why?"

Sweat and warmth swallows Shikamaru's body temperature, and suddenly he can't figure out why either. "I'd rather just tell you what's going on than hve you constantly calling out of nowhere with hectic mood swings."

That was a flat lie, Ino imagines. But, she's thankful anyway and fails to notice the pink tint on her pale complexion. "Thanks."

Shikamaru's taken back by her soft end to that topic, and at first doesn't know what to say. Again. "W-Whatever."

"AAAGHH!" I yell, as a metal pan falls to the ground from the kitchen. "SHIKAMARU! I COULD REALLY USE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Ino laughs quietly, hearing the ensuring chaos on the other end. Shikamaru would rather stay out of it, but he'd rather get off the phone faster too. "Um I'd uh, I'd better go," Shikamaru bids. _Am I seriously stammering?_

"Guess I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah. Later," Shikamaru hangs up, looking back at his phone. This Yamnaka girl has always been a pain in the ass to him. Much more so than I have. And yet, Shikamaru can't shake this weird feeling.

Before his thoughts can go too deep, another cry of help (from me) erupts from the kitchen. "I should probably go in there," Shikamaru frowns, looking over his shoulder. Naruto's and Sakura's screams along with Sasuke's cursing flow out the kitchen door, and Shikamaru second-thinks his decision. "… I wonder what's upstairs," Shikamaru walks, completely going the opposite way of the kitchen.


	20. The 'Undeniable Feeling' Pt2

**_Step7: The 'Undeniable Feeling_**

_**Sasuke is tested as to how far he'll go for Sakura when an old foe of the gang appears, as a competitor in a male beauty pageant, and he's willing to steal Sakura away. Despite Sakura needing to find a real fiancé anyway, Sasuke 'forces himself' to train to become a gentleman in order to protect Sakura. Are the guys going overboard or is there a real reason to stay away from the potential male model threat? **_

* * *

><p>Okay, so in the course of these three days of training Sasuke, it's… actually almost making me feel pitiful for the guy. Not a day goes by that I feel Sasuke must be going through hell. And at the end of each day, there's always some witty banter between Kakashi and I over the day's events. Practically all in all, it's cramming every single lesson of high society I've learned in 17 years into three to four days.<p>

So, first after Kakashi's Etiquette lesson with the tea and the courtesy and the temper (and the supposed no fighting), we're somehow getting past that and moving along.

**TUESDAY: 3 days until pageant**

"Another aspect in every competition like this is 'Intelligence'," Kakashi says straight down, eyeing each and every one of us in one of our mansion's tea rooms. It's the end of another school day, and we're spending our time back at my place.

"Well then Sasuke should be fine. He lives on a solid B-," Naruto thumbs up, earning a back glare form Sasuke while I stifle my obvious laugh in Naruto's shoulder. Oh my gosh I can't believe he said that.

Kakashi stays. "No Naruto I don't mean your GPA." Haha. Kakashi's stare returns to a stoic Sasuke. "These judges won't single you out because of your background or give you any sympathy points for ignorance. Like with every other young man there they'll expect you to know languages and every single world issue, not to mention every perfect standpoint on those issues and facts."

I can't see Sasuke's face. Only his back. But the rest of the guys and I on this one huge couch - I can feel us all slowly sinking into it. What the hell, Kakashi? "H-How bad could that be?" Kiba tries to say.

Kakashi decides to test that question. "It's like me asking you what is the fifth word on the sixty-seventh's page of your textbook yesterday at 9:54AM?"

Boom. Just trying to repeat that question in my head is giving me a headache. What?

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke glares, uncrossing his arms and placing them in his pockets instead. "I want to finish this as soon as possible." For some reason, hearing those simple sayings from Sasuke, I almost feel like he… wants to put up with this.

For the next few hours, we watch and help Kakashi train Sasuke. We spend all day crash-coursing Sasuke in the basic languages of French, Japanese dialects, 'appropriate' non teen English, and reciting and pronunciation. Sasuke would read from a huge giant dusty print book I'd fetch from the mansion library, open it wide on a stand before the Uchiha – as if he were reading us a school report.

Then Sasuke would test-answer a bunch of redundant 'beauty pageant questions' the guys and I would throw at him. Kind of having fun with them.

"What would you rather donate to: starving children or hospitalized patients?"

"What?"

"What do you think of Japan's growing rise in technology investments?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me about your volunteer hours and why you believe youths today should be more involved in their communities."

"Volunteer work?"

"How do you feel about educating deprived girls about how to determine their cup size?-"

"You pervert Kiba be serious," I lecture, bonking him on the head.

"I am being serious. If I were running a beauty contest I'd ask that as a legitimate question. How long'd it take you to realize you were a C-cup?"

"I'm a B!"

"There enlies my point: bra-size self-evaluation correction."

Kakashi sits back, watching us all argue. Naruto's laughing his butt off while Shikamaru and I argue needlessly with Kiba and his perverted ways. Meanwhile Sasuke's laughing too behind his book podium beside Neji, who's offered his laptop to Sasuke to record the scene. Despite the fooling around, Kakashi was content. We were having fun. Even more so, he was watching me have fun with my friends outside the problems of my 'fake relationship' and our skating lessons.

**WEDNESDAY: 2 days left**

"Presentation," Kakashi announces, walking in with me holding a couple of text books in my arms. Along with us, Kakashi's wheeling in a clothing rack with different outfits ready to pull.

We're all standing in the mansion's ballroom, with the guys sitting on the marble staircase at the center where as Sasuke was standing. "At all times, now that we've passed the whole no beating up people who piss you off step," Kakashi starts, referencing to the kitchen scene, "you also need to be presentable image wise. And that means having a moderately tasteful fashion sense." Kakashi motions to each outfit on the rack he wheels in.

Neji's eyebrow raises as Shikamaru leans his head forward, squinting eyes. "Are those price tag in the 3 digit range?"

"Hey, the clothes they give you at the pageant could be well off into the 4-digits. Sasuke will need to be able to pick out what's what," Kakashi smiles. Inwardly where I stand beside the man, my face slumps a little. To be honest that was one aspect of high class I could never understand. Fashion sense. Clothes in the '3-digit range' or clothes at five bucks in a bargain bin – I'd never be able to tell the difference if I thought they looked nice.

Hopefully Sasuke's a bit smarter than me at that.

Kakashi sends Sasuke off into different outfits, and with each one I hand Sasuke books to balance on his head. Posture is important for any situation, says Kakashi. Whether he's walking Dancing. Standing. Siting up or sitting down. Whether he's wearing robes, suits, rich athletic wear, or photoshoot-ready clothes. Posture was everything. Luckily Kakashi drilled that into Sasuke without too much trouble.

Lastly he came out in a tux, which was a sight for us all to see. "Whooo," Naruto whistles, clapping his hands with a grin. "Look at you, teme! You've crossed the border us middle-class people can't pass: you're in a super classy tux!"

"Ha ha," Sasuke glares, trying to fix is bowtie that always remains slanted and loose.

"Here," I sigh, pitying him. I help loosen the collar and tie the bow correctly. "I know these things are like being in a chokehold, but as long as it looks tight then no one has to really know," I say, giving him more neck room without any obvious appearance-wise changes. I also tie his bowtie for him.

"Ah, Sakura, stay there. Sasuke can practice his ballroom dancing," Kakashi notes, leaning against the stairs.

My head swipes back. I should've seen that coming. "K-Kakashi!"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi says in that tone, eyeing the boy.

I can hear Sasuke reluctantly exhale. "You sort of set yourself up for it helping me here," Sasuke sympathizes, putting on that gentleman's act we've drilled into him. He's doing it pretty well that I almost laugh. Sasuke takes the two books from under my arms, placing them over his head, and then he bows, with one arm behind and one hand forward for me. "Help me out?"

The books are staying relatively balanced on Sasuke's head, despite his decent into bowing. An approving and somewhat shy smile comes to me, and I look back to Naruto. "Naruto can you give me two books?"

Naruto quickly fetches them for me from the pile on the stairs, and I take two onto my head as well, curtseying slightly and taking Sasuke's hand. "I don't have a dress, but I definitely won't lose to _you_ ballroom dancing."

Sasuke chuckles. "Let's see whose books fall first then."

"You're on."

Kakashi hits the music with a remote, and Viennese Waltz music begins to play. Viennese Waltz dancing includes lots of spinning and rotating, which I had to teach Sasuke. But the entire time, he kept the books on his head, while slowly learning and taking mental notes of this waltz I'd describe out of nowhere.

I'm surprised at how sponge-like Sasuke's being, soaking everything in so easily. No sarcastic rebuttals. No insults throughout the entire dance. Just, wit. And maybe a hint of a glare just through the light of the eyes. But, I have to say, I'm actually kind of proud of Sasuke for all he's managed to accomplish so far. I can't help but wonder what's making him so determined to learn so much.

"Aw," Kiba laughs, watching us flow through the sunset-lit ballroom. Neji remains stagnant, remaining on his computer with the occasional glance up. Shikamaru snaps a picture with his phone, to send to Ino and update her once more as he's been. And Naruto watches on with a content smile. His best friend truly has come a long way. Not just from these past few days of 'training', but just since they'd all met their new pink-haired ally.

And strangely enough, Naruto couldn't help but falter his smile a little as he watch this special girl twirl in the arms of his best friend.

**THURSDAY: 1 day left / thing's tomorrow!**

"So how's vacation going so far? Getting a tan?" Shikamaru laughs, calling up on his phone in one of the mansion's empty halls upstairs.

"Hmph. As if. The sun's bad for your skin," Ino says factually. Like Shikamaru cared. "So how's everyone holding up back home?"

"Rather well. Today's Kakashi's last session with us. Sasuke has to run to the Matsuza Stadium tomorrow right after school ends."

"Wish I could be there," Ino says earnestly.

With Shikamaru making his reports to Ino, the rest of us were inside the mansion's music room; a studio decorated with the finest interior design to house all these classy instruments. And at the moment, Sasuke was currently playing piano and demonstrating a potential 'talent' for Kakashi.

I lean against the window with crossed arm and wide eyes as Sasuke's fingers fly across the elegant piano keys, playing some classical tune beside Kakashi. "No way…" I say, mouth open in denial.

"Yup, Sasuke plays piano," Naruto nods, not as surprised like Neji on my other side. I stand between the two boys, overlooking today's training, which is Talent. We've gone through other possibilities, like athletics or art. None of those would work, until Mom out of nowhere mentioned the music room – to which the others were totally unknown to.

And now here we are, with Sasuke demonstrating something manageable. "Mm. Good," Kakashi nods, approving already. "Piano's a bit overdone, but it'll do for now."

"Thank God," Naruto and I both say, me sliding down to the floor. Today lasted so long for some reason. Luckily after that, we called it a day and the guys left before dark, for once.

"Oh Sasuke's become such a gentleman," Mom gushes, sitting up in my room with me as I cleaned that evening. "I'm so proud of him! And all this for you!"

"Heh, yeah. Me," I recite flatly. That's what she thinks, but I seriously do want to know. What _is_ Sasuke trying so hard for? That question's been stumping me for days! And it frustrates me! Like he has some kind of hidden secret evil agenda for this – or is this other guy that bad? The guy Naruto and Neji and everyone else are so against. "Will you be coming tomorrow to the pageant?" I ask her.

"Oh I wish I could. You think being a sponsor I'd be. But, I have to fly to Okinawa tomorrow for business with a family owned company over there – make some deals and merges and whatnot." Of course, but maybe this is a good thing. "It was so last minute, too! And I really wanted to see how Sasuke would do!"

"Don't worry I'm sure Kakashi will keep in touch and tell you everything," I assure. But speaking of Kakashi, a doorbell rings off and Kakashi calls my mother down.

"Kana! You have visitors!" Kakashi echoes downstairs.

"Coming right down!" Mom echoes back. She smiles t me before leaving my room to tend to these surprise guests. Hm, wonder who it could be. We never have people over this late.

No matter. Now I have me time. Or so I think. "Yo," Sasuke's voice speaks up. My head jumps, and I listen intently to the silence of my room. _Did… I just hear Sasuke?_ "Over here, sunshine," Sasuke's sarcastic calling draws. With a turn, I see him over at my locked double windows.

I mouth Sasuke rather than scream it, and I rush over to open up befre he could fall out. "What the hell is this guy doing?" I panic. Doesn't he realize we're like, FAR from the ground up here? I slam the windows open and Sasuke pulls himself to my ledge with ease. Now he's here…. What? "What are you doing," I blink, suspicious. Sasuke just broke in through my window. He's back in mischief mode.

"Wanna skate?" Sasuke asks, revealing his board strapped to his back.

Once more I'm taken back. Is that all?.. Wait what?

Nonetheless, I grab my board from my closet room and climb out my window with Sasuke with some help from a tree. The last thing I need is Mom breathing down my neck in front of her guests and embarrassing all of us.

Sasuke and I skate for the first time in a couple of days. It's been a while so my leg muscles aren't used to this movement anymore, and keeping up with Sasuke is a little harder than I remember. But I catch on fast. "Where're we going?" I ask, hearing nothing but our fast-paced wheels.

"Just somewhere." _That's specific._

Still, I enjoyed just skating. Strangely enough at night, the streets are a lot more empty, leaving more space for us to just skate. Sometimes behind, Id hold open my bare arms and pretend I'm flying or something. Sasuke would peek over his shoulder sometimes and catch me in a moment.

After a short skate, Sasuke pulls up to an empty parking lot. It's rather small, but on the other end is a small concrete wall, overlooking a huge body of water. I can't get over how scenic this place looks, and the sky is so clear here. The sky is almost a dark dark blue, reflecting into the sparkling water. The city lights on the other side reflect, too. "Wow," I breathe out.

We get off our boards by the small wall, sitting on it with our legs hanging off far above the water. Our boards stand behind us, wheels out. "Now that we're in total out of range from Kakashi," Sasuke starts, "I just want to take the opportunity to say how much you _fucking_ owe me."

Yup. This is Sasuke. "Hey you could've backed out," I remind once more, hands up and plainly innocent.

Sasuke frowns, exhaling through the nose. "I know," he admits. "Just needed to get that off my chest."

"You really don't want to do tomorrow do you."

"I'd rather leave fifty boards out in the rain," Sasuke says with a lean over his knees. I hold back a laugh. That's a funny analogy. "So this is all the crap you go through all the time?"

Is it? "Maybe not to this… extreme extent." You're being nice, Sakura. "Not lately at least… I think ever since my mom realized I had a boyfriend she's been a bit lighter on me with family responsibilities." I smile, realizing my freedom. "No big gown balls anymore. Not too many high class stunts. Less run of my wardrobe. She's a lot more… lenient somehow." I'm talking too much. "Sorry. Just realized it, that's all."

"No, it's fine," Sasuke nods, surprisingly not mouthing me off about it.

I eye him up and down, not minding his returning stink eye. "You're being surprisingly nicer lately."

"Only until Friday," Sasuke defends. Mhm. "Look, to be honest I'm actually… kind of freaking out. About tomorrow," he admits. "I guess that's why I came out here tonight."

"Do you always come out here when you need space?"

"No. This is just one place that sounded nice at the time. Not having a car, you kind of learn to skate to every inch of town that car can't go in as revenge." Heh.

I'm gonna ask? I'm gonna ask. "And I'm here… why?"

"What I can't bring my fake girlfriend out somewhere scenic?"

… What? "But, we're not acting in front of anyone," I say, looking around. I specifically remember Sauske saying _countless_ times that if we ever act, it's for school. It's for people. It's for image. Where- We're not in any of that right now.

"Can we just drop it and leave it at 'I'm stressed and you'e the only one around'?" Sasuke asks, obviously hating being the cornered one.

Haha. He's embarrassed. "Dropped and gone," I nod, swinging my legs over the dark water. Alright. So Sasuke and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. And we aren't particularly 'official friends'. But if anything I think I've picked up on so far in this whacky relationship, it's that he has my back when it comes to ridiculous situations of their skater world, and now I have his back in my world of blue-bloods – even though he _technically_ threw himself into it and decided not to swim up for air.

I'm tempted to ask why, but I won't test it. "Well," I start, "the others and I will be there for you tomorrow, so you're not technically going in head first alone. And my Mom's not going so I'm getting her backstage pass. So if you need anything I can try to be around."

Sasuke refuses to admit that relieves a bit of the worry. "Wait you're like, the trophy-girl prize. Are you allowed back stage?"

"Do I look like a trophy-girl?" I laugh, lifting my elbows a little. Normal attire: button down open shirts, high neck under shirt, no chest, chargo pants, and beat up sneakers. "A small hat will go a long way with disguising my 'irresistible figure'," I joke with finger quotes. The two of us laugh, and I try to imagine my roll tomorrow. "Towards the end they'll probably have some gown and stylists ready to fork me into prize-mode but, if the competition's as intimidating as everyone's making it out to be, then I'll do my part."

Sasuke stares for a minute, letting my words sink in. "Thanks," he shoots out of nowhere. The training days are over, but Sasuke never ceases to amaze me. He just freaking _thanked_ me. "For this… and for having my back with this. I can't let the guys know I'm-"

"No I totally get it." Shut up Sasuke shut up. I'll smile. Geez. "I should probably take this rare time alone to thank you too then. For, having my back so far with all the other stuff," I admit. "Like, you totally played along when my Mom wanted to meet you for the first time."

We have a short flashback, of that meeting at that restaurant, where my mother planned on bashing Sasuke upon seeing him for the first time, only to love him at the end.

"_So…" Sasuke started, obviously awkward. "You set up this whole ordeal just so you could tell me in the end 'I don't like you'."_

_"Hit the nail on the head," Mom smiled. "But Sasuke that was before this moment." Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "You see, I came into this restaurant with you two with all the intentions of looking for your every flaw, just so I could disapprove. I mean, the thought of my daughter marrying any common boy was just preposterous. But through this dinner, I've noticed something different about you two."_

_That could mean anything. "And that is?"_

_An assuring smile overrode her face. "the fact you seem to care about her."_

Best acting ever. She totally bought it. I don't know what she could see, but she must've been onto something. "I remember that," Sasuke laughs, reminiscing, too.

"And when you decked that guy when I was learning ballroom dancing."

_Sauke lifted the man's shirt higher, the casual looking man now suddenly cowardice and afraid, of Sasuke. "When a girl says to let go," Sasuke growled. "Then you let the fuck go." No sooner than that, the sound of Sasuke's knuckle making contact with Masuya's jaw echoed throughout the room. The man was dropped on the floor with a forming bruise on his face._

Sasuke and I both laughed, me holding my stomach to make sure I don't fall into the water. We end up reminiscing about more times Sasuke's saved my ass. Like when all of our friend and us got jumped at the harbor, or at the Hyuuga Birthday celebration, when I got kidnapped and Sasuke practically risked his life to save me (and Hanabi). Still.

"Ah," I breath out, realizing how much we've gone through these past months. I've established relationships with all the guys. Even Sasuke. The label for us may still be 'coworkers' as Sasuke calls it sometimes, but, it's time I at least return the favor for all the crap he's done for me. "You'll win for sure," I nod confidently, even excited for tomorrow. "I'll make sure of it."

Sasuke returns the smile. "If I don't then you have to buy me new trucks for my board."

Heh. "You're on."

We nod mutually, and call it a night. Sasuke sounds a bit calmer, and I've had a fun short night out. We skate back to our two-house culdesac, taking the same smooth night route we took earlier. Ahh, we should do this more often! I think I like skating at night. And despite just living across the round concrete street, Sasuke goes into 'courtesy' mode and walks me up to the mansion. "Walking me to my door," I nod in approval as we stop at the two large corridors. "I'm impressed. Your manners have risen a significant 1%. A very noticeable 1%."

"You're hilarious," Sasuke retorts as I open my door. But upon doing so, I see a few people in the middle of the ballroom already. Sasuke stays behind the second door and out of sight in case I'm in trouble.

"Um, hello," I say, coming into full view of the door. Too late to sneak in through my window instead. There's Mom and Kakashi, and two other men. _Who are these guys_? Somehow, I feel very uneasy. Oh no. Bad-sense instinct. "Sorry I uh, got a craving for Ninja Burger," I lie, shamelessly with my board. No use hiding it.

"Oh no it's fine. I thought you were asleep, sweetie," Mom shrugs off positively. She's acting. I can see her eye twitch. She's mad at me for mu embarrassing appearance. "This is Mr. Hanazawa, the president of that company over in Okinawa I was talking to you about earlier.

Hanzawa. Where have I heard that before?

"_No_," I hear Sasuke whisper by accident beside me but still out of view. His back is against the second door, but suddenly it clicks in mind.

"You must be Sakura Haruno," the hefty mustached man greets with a tip of his hat from further away. "I apologize for the sudden visit. Last minute paperwork with your mother is all. We were all in the middle of saying goodnight, actually. I brought my son here to meet you but we didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh how sweet," I say. Aw. Mom _always_ wakes me to meet guests. I think I like these guys.

The younger looking of the visitors, the son I assume, walks up to me at the door. Why aren't I moving? "Hey," the brunette greets. He's a pretty stylized guy. Typical of rich heir teens. "I'm Ryo. It's great to actually meet you."

"Likewise," I smile, shaking his hand. But I can feel Sasuke tense up beside me. This is _Ryo Hanazawa_, the same guy everyone's been warning me about. But, he's actually pretty nice so far. And, wait, what's he doing here? "My name's Sakura, but, you probably know that."

"Ah, yeah, the advertised 'prize' for that stupid competition," Ryo laughs rather embarrassed. For a young heir he sound totally down to earth. "I have to admit I wasn't too psyched about it first. Thought the whole auctioning off a female as a date-prize was kind of old school and totally antifeminist but, actually meeting you, I might actually have to try tomorrow."

Oh. Well. Uh. Ooh. "Wow that's so nice," I say, blushing a little. Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Good luck then I guess."

"Thanks," Ryo smiles brightly. "Glad I could make a friend." A friend? We're friends already? He's, pretty positive. "I could use one, what with my dad flying out of the country tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah. Our parents and the Okinawa business thing," I recall, wishing I had better vocabulary to use right now. "So your dad's not going to the pageant tomorrow?"

"Nah. At first I was a little bummed out about not having that cheesy 'support system'. Guess everyone needs it after all, but hey I sort of know you. Despite having met you like, ten seconds ago." I laugh at that, and he whispers a bit lower. "So knowing you'll be there is a little stress-relieving."

"Aw, I'm glad you think that way." HE'S _SO_ NICE.

"Yeah right," Sasuke scoffs.

Ryo apparently hears so. "Huh?"

My leg kicks Sasuke beside me into a nearby bush beside the door, just as soon as Ryo sticks his head out. I cough rather loudly, pounding my chest. "AHEGNMAHEM. Aah, sorry sorry. We usually have a trash can here and I swore I heard something in it move."

"Come son we better return to the hotel," the older man recites. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kana."

"Will do, Mr. Hanazawa," Mom replies as Ryo smiles friendly a me once more before they walk off and to their car. I wait until their car drives away with me waiting until I look back into my house. "I'll be right in Mom! Kakashi!" I slam the door closed and toss my board aside to kneel beside the bush, looking for Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" I whisper harshly, hoping I didn't kill him by shoving him so suddenly.

Through the leaves, I see him at the very bottom of the bush, arms and legs up and a mouth full of leaves. He spits them out at me and I turn away for a sec. "I'm never walking you to your door again," he rebuttals.

"I am _so_ sorry!" I panic quietly, pulling him up and to his feet.

Sasuke fixes his hear and pulls his skateboard from the shrub. "Whatever. It was probably better that bastard didn't see me."

Even after that introduction Sasuke still thinks negatively of the guy? "But, he was so-"

"Don't believe a word that fucking mistake says," Sasuke curses rather warningly. _Whoa_. "The guy hasn't changed a bit."

I've only met the guy for like a minute, so I can't defend him well enough since I don't know him well enough. But for now I'll just have to take Sasuke's word. I have known him longer. "Okay. I believe you," I say faithfully.

Sasuke doesn't vocalize how relieved he is I take his side over Ryo's. Despite that mysterious run in, we call it a night and we go our separate ways. I return home inside while Sasuke skates across to his place. It's nearly an hour to midnight, so Sasuke isn't expecting anyone to be up. Much to Sasukes chagrin, Itachi's in the kitchen busy washing dishes, and the older brother manages to catch Sasuke's late return.

"You had a visitor earlier!" Itachi calls, instead of his usual suggestive questions or sayings.

Sasuke climbs down the last few stairs to look into the kitchen. "What did you say?"

"Some guy dropped by. Told me to give something to you." Itachi lifts a blue rubber gloved hand from the sink, pointing upwards. "I left it in your room."

Sasuke is a little suspicious. Visitor? But his suspicions rise upon remembering _my_ surprise visitor, and Sasuke makes his way to his room.

Inside, he searches for anything different and he notices an envelope on his bed, tossed by Itachi. Sasuke opens the said envelope and inside is a folded, black and white print-out screenshot from the internet. It's the pageant's contestants profiles.

Earlier on in the week, Naruto and the others got to work on making Sasukes profile, and that was what was printed out in Sasuke's hand. Only his profile image picture was crossed out in red marker with an x. That was all.

Sasuke glares at the paper and rips it up, knowing full well the guy who most likely left it there. And if anything, the guy _definitely_ hasn't changed a bit. And now the stranger's involved himself with meeting the Haruno family. "He's up to something," Sasuke musters, removing his shirt and laying down in his bed. The ripped shreds of Ryo's 'message' rest on the floor. Sasuke glares at the ceiling, not knowing what's pissing him off more: Ryo's meaningless threat or the fact Ryo's up to something involving his fake girlfriend. "Tomorrow's going to be hell."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Today's the big day, but school happens first for all of us. Don't ask me how, but out of all the days of school so far this year, today felt like the longest. I'm not particularly looking forward to this afternoon and the contest, but it's probably just anxiousness. Wish I could say the same for Sasuke. In the few classes I do have with him, he looks about the same as ever. But if yesterday wasn't a dream, and we really did… talk… then he must be pretty nervous.

"Hi Sakura," a few girls say as I quick pace down the halls. I say hi back and I eventually run into Naruto on the way.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Naruto sighs.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's already on his way, left a little earlier. The guys are at the front waiting for us – come on." With a pull of my hand, Naruto and I are running down the halls. I've grabbed our tickets and my pass from my locker already. Today. Today was our day.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile outside of the school were the rest of the gang. "Yeah, we're about to head over there. Naruto's looking for Sakura," Shikamaru tells Ino over the phone, standing at the side of the front school staircase. Neji sits on the front steps while Kiba practices some tricks with his board and Akamaru. Shikamaru's finger taps over his own board. "The show starts at 4."

"Awesome. I think I'll be able to watch it on TV then," Ino recites on the other line.

"So it is televised," Shikamaru frowns. He doesn't know whether that's good or bad. "Alright then."

"Found her!" Naruto announces, running out the front doors with me in tow. Within no time, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and I are all skating down town to the Mazutsu Stadium, where Sasuke should be by now. And undoubtedly Ryo.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's at the competition site right now, though he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. Lucky enough for him, no one he knows if there. So a far as his 'badass reputation' goes, it's in the clear.

"Rich people," the Uchiha mutters, seeing a bunch of guys just like him strolling around, talking amongst one another. There were a lot more contestants than he thought there'd be, all waiting in line to register.

"Sasuke?"

Suddenly this line wasn't long enough. Ryo Hanazawa walks up to Sasuke from off the line, taking a spot beside the Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha is that you?"

"Ryo," Sasuke recites plainly, his face the same. As opposed to Sasuke's school uniform, the teen model before him was dressed in slick faded skinny jeans and a designer leather jacket with stylized hair. No different from the rest.

"Wow, look at you. Imagine seeing you here," Ryo greets with that acting friendly manner. The two shake hands, having total eye contact. But Sasuke can see through the nice façade. He was at Sasuke's house yesterday, and he totally knew Sasuke would be there in the contest. "I never caught you as the male pageant type," Ryo says.

Sasuke tries his best to stay sane. "I lost a bet," Sasuke lies flat.

Ryo laughs as they move up in line. "Haha. Funny. You sure haven't change since we went to school together."

_Just stay calm_, the irritated Sasuke mentally says. "So what have you been up to these days?" Sasuke tries.

"Oh, you know. Modelling in Prague. Photo shoots. Same old same old. I haven't changed that much either."

"I can tell," Sasuke replies. _Kill me_.

Ryo's standing in front of Sasuke now as they move up in line again. His face faces Sasuke, but their conversation continues. "So word down the street of the higher ups is that the Haruno heir is dating a commoner," Ryo states, catching Sasuke's attention. Sasuke remains silent, but Ryo turns with a sly smile. His tone is much more different. _This_ was what he used to sound like. "Is that right, Uchiha?"

Sasuke walks up a step in line. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing. Just curious. The Haruno family name is very well known in the world of the rich and prosperous, if you didn't already know. The Heir's about to turn 18, and she's dating a _commoner_. Why, it's practically celebrity gossip to us. Stories like that soak up like sun." His tone goes darker somehow. "Especially if it's true."

"Do you have a point in there somewhere or is this you rich people's way of small talk?"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Ryo starts with three clicks of his tongue. They move up gain in line, and they're near the front. "You're Sakura's fiancé, right? Or, at least you're going to be?"

If that's the story out there, then Sasuke's already bound to agreeing with the charades. "Yes." _What's he doing_?

Ryo keeps his cocky smile. "Surely enough if you win this competition, lots of people out there in the entrepreneur world are bound to recognize you in a brighter light. I'll take it that that must be your reason for crossing over to the dark side here with us. Well, besides keeping your girlfriend to yourself. If a girl I loved was to be auctioned off as a prize then I'd be devastated as well."

Surely Sasuke knows he stands out like a sore thumb in this line of contestants. He holds his tongue to keep from mouthing off this brat.

"Let's say a little wager between you and me, Uchiha. Huh? For old times' sake," Ryo begins, taking a pen at the front desk and signing in his name. "The winner of the competition already wins your girlfriend as a date to the after party gala. But why don't we raise the stakes?"

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke signs, signing in his name afterwards. He didn't have time for this punk.

"Because I like fun," Ryo replies, straightening his collar. "Besides, my dad and Sakura's mom are doing business together in Okinawa as we speak. My family may not be as rich as the Harunos, but if anything my father knows how to do, it's how to play people. He could easily persuade Kana Haruno to cancel her daughter's engagement to you and _easily_ fork her over to me instead."

For some reason, hearing that irks Sasuke. "She's not some item that you can 'fork over', Ryo."

"Hmph. Whatever. In the world of the rich, engagements are for money. Merges of families and companies. Not, whatever it is _you_ have to offer." Sasuke glares. "Unlike you, the Hanazawa Corporation can provide many assets to add to the Haruno Company. Mrs. Haruno will realize that any second now..."

Sasuke's eyes rise slowly in annoyance just as he signs his final signature. Ryo's friendly eyes have changed back into what they once were. What they are.

"Whether you like it or not, by the end of this competition, my father will have persuaded your mother to marry off her daughter to me."

"Quit bluffing, Ryo." Ryo and Sasuke are now face to face. Their voices so low that no one else can hear. Only Ryo isn't bluffing. Sasuke know that. He just doesn't know what to say.

"Then play my game," Ryo says. A familiar saying, one he used to say all the time back in junior high. Normally it would initiate a game of manipulation. And Sasuke's been lured in. Sasuke knew it. "Come on, Uchiha," Ryo urges. "We're young adults now. Surely you're up to par with all of us here."

Sasuke bites the inside of his cheek. It's a complicated turn of events, and Sasuke knew he could never loose me to him. Right now, this is you being nice. Sasuke would only go so far for his fake girlfriend, but if there's anything he can't stand, it's the idea me being stuck with Ryo for the rest of my life. "Name your terms," Sasuke gives.

Ryo smiles. "Your girl," he nods up. "I'm the top tier of this batch of rookie models. So I know I'm game. And you Uchiha, I hate to admit it but you're smart. You might actually stand a chance against these walking male mannequins." Sasuke's eyes narrow. "If you lose the competition, you have to break up with her; call off the engagement."

Sasuke holds his breath, glaring at his new rival. If Sasuke says yes, he risks losing our fake relationship, which would be bad for both of them. But if he says no, then he loses our fake relationship anyway. The Harunos are strong people. But, they're only human. Money speaks. The Hanazawas, they know the rules of the world of the rich. And Ryo's calling the shots.

"If you by some miracle manage to beat me," Ryo laughs first. "Then I'll back off. Even if my father manages to score me that rubbish girl of an heiress, I'll back out. I'm a man of my word."

_Man of my word my ass_. Sasuke stares Ryo down long and hard. So that's what the Hanazawas were doing at the Haruno mansion last night. Starting off good relations. And now, this simple competition of protecting me from guys, has turned into… who knows what. Sasuke exhales silently. He's cornered, and knows not to trust this Ryo guy. But my future's at stake. _I know Sakura needs to find another guy to really marry, but it can't be this guy_. "Deal," Sasuke plays, shaking Ryo's hand.

Ryo grins. "Let the games begin."


	21. The 'Undeniable Feeling' Pt3

**_Step7: The 'Undeniable Feeling_**

_**Sasuke is tested as to how far he'll go for Sakura when an old foe of the gang appears, as a competitor in a male beauty pageant, and he's willing to steal Sakura away. Despite Sakura needing to find a real fiancé anyway, Sasuke 'forces himself' to train to become a gentleman in order to protect Sakura. Are the guys going overboard or is there a real reason to stay away from the potential male model threat? **_

* * *

><p>"Dammit we're gonna be late!" Kiba groans in complaint, all of us outside the pageant site. Who would've thought getting here an hour early wouldn't be early enough. We were outside waiting to get in past thousands of screaming girls. Heh. Then again I shouldn't be surprised. Some of the world's hottest young men under one roof to compete who's the hottest? Ino would be here in a heartbeat.<p>

"Good grief," Shikamaru says, some girls pushing up against his arm in an attempt to cut up front.

"If only Sasuke could see us now," Naruto frowns, trying to protect me from getting squished. He's holding up his board to keep from getting knocked over.

"Sakura, you have your mom's pass, don't you?" Neji nudges to me. "Go on ahead without us. We'll catch up."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead," Naruto nods, using his board to push a way for me out of the line and to the side. "It'll take forever for us to get inside. One of us needs to be in there and make sure the teme's in."

I nod, taking the guys advice. I take the pass from my shirt pocket and place the lanyard around my neck, squeezing my way out of the line of screaming girls and going over to the special clearance line. Much shorter and faster. With a show of the special clearance pass, I'm allowed in.

This lanyard lets me go anywhere, doesn't it. Eventually I find my way out of the crowds and not waiting to get anywhere. The center of the stadium is where all the spectators are being seated, and that's where most of the people are.

In the back rooms of the stadiums are the dressing rooms. The makeup rooms. The lounge where all the contestants are being kept. I enter the lounge with my pass to a guard and begin my search for Sasuke. Instead, I find a list on the wall of all the present and competing contestants, and my eyes scroll down for Sasuke's name. "Come on Sasuke…." Uano. Ubachi. Ubatsu. "Uchiha," I smile, relieved. Sasuke made it in time.

"Sakura!" Ryo Hanazawa calls. Behind me I see the familiar face walking up to me. He greets me with a hug that I return. "You made it."

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Came to support me?"

"Ah, definitely," I assure. Is this guy really as bad as the others say. I'm still wary but, I'm starting to lean towards harmless. "It's almost 4. You feel ready?"

"Eh, a little. To be honest I'm actually a little nervous," Ryo whispers close to me. "Everyone here looks so experienced. Makes me wonder if I can make it through the first round."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." While talking with Ryo, I see past his shoulder a familiar duck-shaped hairstyle. Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I grin, running past Ryo. The brunet frowns at the distraction.

A dresser is helping Sasuke put on a new jacket before he realizes I'm coming over. "Sakura?" Sasuke reacts. I run straight to him and throw my arms around him, acting super happy to see him as a girlfriend would. (Well, partially acting.) "What are you doing here?" Sasuke blinks, returning the hug.

"The guys are still out in line and they got me to go through instead," I whisper back, still hugging him and swaying sort of. "Told you I'd be around."

Sasuke smiles into my school shirt. "Thanks," he whispers. But amidst out hold, he sees Ryo walking up to us, fake friendly smile forming the closer he approaches.

"Sasuke, Ryo greets, just as we break our hug. I let go of Sasuke to stand beside him, but Sasuke's arm doesn't leave my waist, and he keeps me close to him. "Oh Sakura you know Sasuke?" Ryo acts. Sasuke glares. He knows Sasuke and I know each other.

But of course I'm out of the blue. And acting sort of as well. "Aw yeah. Sasuke and I are dating," I say a little too convincing, patting Sasuke's chest, which he doesn't appreciate apparently. I stop. _So Ryo and Sasuke really do know each other_. "But uh, I hope you guys do your best. I'll be watching from the sidelines."

"Good to know," Sasuke nods, hand still around my waist.

_Sakura. Leave. Now._ "I'll see you guys around okay? Buy Ryo," I nod. "Bye Sasuke."

"Bye."

Without warning I accidentally (I think) kiss Sasuke's cheek before walking off scene. As I'm  
>walking, my face contorts and my mouth makes all these different shapes. Oh my gosh what did I just do. "He's gonna kill me for that," I manage out, holding my lips as I walk out.<p>

_I'm gonna kill her for that_, Sasuke says mentally, still somewhat in shock from that kiss on the cheek. But he hides it well.

"Cute," Ryo acknowledges, back to his ways now that I'm gone. "It's a shame you'll have to break up with her." Ryo walks away, with Sasuke staring from behind.

Meanwhile with me, I manage to return to the main room where the audience is, and I can see the guys all sitting in a row together in some pretty decent seats. I climb up the middle walk way and towards their row. "Guys!"

"Sakura there you are," Kiba grins, eating popcorn he brought in his jacket.

"Saved you a seat," Naruto says, after I walk past Neji who's nearest the isle. I sit between him and Naruto, with Kiba and Shikamaru in front of them. "Did you see Sasuke?"

"Yeah in the back," I nod, getting comfortable. "I met Ryo, too."

"Oh," Naruto says. He's silent. For once.

"Was he a douche bag?" Kiba asks nonchalantly, tuning around in front of me. Shikamaru looks back too.

"No actually. He was, pretty nice to me," I report Probably not what they want to hear, but it's true.

"Just watch, Sakura. You'll see. He's scum," Naruto whispers to me as the lights dim. The competition starts, and before long, the announcer and head judge commences the opening ceremony, which consists of showing off all the contestants to the audience.

"And here they are!" the woman announces, and with that spotlights shine onto the stage, and cameras roll, showing faces on the large screen behind them. Girls scream and cheer for the well-dressed apparent models. And in the midst of it all, we manage to see Sasuke. "THERE'S OUR TEME!" Naruto shouts, standing in his seat. "WOOOO!"

If I could I'd sweatdrop, leaning back a bit towards an ignoring Neji. "Naruto that's not something you want to cheer."

"There's Ryo," Shikamaru speaks up, head in hand. On the opposite side of the stage, we see the brunette styled model, walking inot place along with everyone else. The tension round me changes drastically, but I have to trust that he's not who he says he is. _Right?_

"These are our fifty starting contestants for the 23rd Leafville Male Model Pageant!" Everyone claps, but I keep my eyes on Sasuke, who's stoic and emotionless face stands out from the other guys' smiling pearly white teeth.

"The guy could at least crack a smile," Naruto muses.

"No. This could be interesting," Shikamaru smiles, finding Sasuke's standing out amusing.

"The first round will consist of Fashion Choice," the head judge announces to the contestants. "You will have ten minutes to return back stage and pick out a new outfit according to the theme we present to you when the clock starts."

"Fashion sense," Kiba nods, shifting his head left and right. "Sasuke's got this right guys? I mean, look at what he's wearing now."

"I think his dresser chose that for him," I frown nervously.

"Oh."

"Twenty-five of you will be eliminated from this first round!" the judge warns, causing me to swallow whatever spit is being held in my mouth. So many. Oh man. Will Sasuke be able to actually beat these guys? They're all at least used to this kind of stuff. Sasuke's… not. No matter how much training Kakashi did for him… AND WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI?

"The final winner of the 23rd Leafville Male Model Pageant will win free entrance to the after party gala at town hall, along with being the privileged escort of Sakura Haruno!" Not expecting that, suddenly a huge picture of me appears on screen, in a huge blue ball gown. Mom must have submitted that picture. She took it on her phone.

The Shikamaru stifles a laugh while Kiba laughs hysterically, ending with Neji flicking the back of his head. Meanwhile I sink embarrassed down into my seat. Oh my gosh this cannot be happening. "Nice pic," Naruto whispers teasingly.

"Shut up," I push.

The screen switches to a time of ten minutes, frozen. The judges counts down. "And ready, set-" A buzzer sounds off, and all the guys on stage look back to the screen to see the theme of the first round. And in huge white on navy print, it spells out: STREET DELINQUENT.

My mouth. It's open. _Wide_. "Wha…."

"What the _fuck_," Kiba manages out, saying exactly what we are all thinking. The contestants already well on their way head back to the lounge to change. But… Wow.

"Sasuke's lucky," I blink. "Guess he needs it."

"Well, he's using it," Neji says beside me. I nod in agreement. Totally. That was way too lucky.

x-x-x-x-x

Backstage, Sasuke makes it back finally and sees all these guys scattering around everywhere. Dozens of racks suddenly fill the lounge, and Sasuke compares the sight to a super sale at a mall. Only, with all guys.

"Street delinquent," Sasuke mutters, walking slowly and calmly in. "How convenient but…" Sasuke notices what everyone else is noticing. Just about all the clothes and accessories that have been presented; they're all so… expensive looking. Classy. Beautiful. None of them spell out 'street delinquent' in the least bit. The rules require a top, a bottom, shoes, and a prop for when you present yourself down the runway. Sasuke sees no props anywhere.

"Send out to the antique store," one guy calls on his phone.

Another one is sending out some secretary butler. "Go to the nearest art store and buy me those paint spray things in cans."

"So they're buying their props," Sasuke scoffs, snuffing at the rich. _Isn't that cheating?_ No matter. No one's yelling at them. But still, Sasuke's just as lost as everyone else. He's just now showing it.

The time limit is shown on a smaller flat screen in the room, showing the time limit. 6:30. Six minutes left about. _I'm running out of time_.

The lounge slowly empties as Sasuke calmly looks through the racks. "This is ridiculous," one guy says nearby. "How are the judges supposed to see 'street delinquent' in these? I practically wore this line in my Venice Fashion Show."

"Leave it to the judges to throw us off with wanting commoner's apparel," another guy says, looking at his selection of clothes. "Maybe if we tear them apart a bit?"

"That's what everyone else is doing. Heh, then again, commoner's re-use their same clothes all the time. Maybe they all have rips and tears after all."

Sasuke's eyebrows narrow down, taking that to offence. Sure commoners reuse clothes, but that doesn't mean we don't take care of the clothes we have.

"Better hurry up, Uchiha," Ryo taunts, walking back and behind him. Ryo snips some scissors in the air near Sasuke's hair – scissors for his found clothes. "Four minutes left."

"Four minutes," Sasuke mutters, now the last one in the lounge and still in his presentation attire. You don't have to look punk by destroying good clothes. Sasuke knows that. Coming from such a low class family, Sasuke could never imagine destroying such expensive looking clothes, as prissy as that sounds. "Hn," Sasuke smirks, an idea striking itself in mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"These are the longest ten minutes of my life," Naruto moans, his forehead resting on the front seat by his knees.

I rub Naruto's back. "Don't worry. It's almost time, and Sasuke-" Sasuke's doing okay right? "Sasuke's fine," I say with enforced enthusiasm. At first I was a little relieved that the theme was street delinquent, but the longer we wait, the more I worry if it's as easy as I think it'll be.

"AND THE TIME IS IN!" The judge announces, with a buzzer going off. Naruto wakes up instantly, and I sit up a little straighter, hands clasped together, a little nervous.

"Sasuke better beat Ryo," Kiba mutters, going back and forth in his seat, with his feet up on the sat in front of him. Luckily no one's sitting there. Akamaru barks in Kiba's lap in agreement, before growling at Ryo's mention.

Again with all of their… hate. "Remind me again why Ryo's such a bad guy?" I ask quietly.

"Because he's capable of winning," Neji says plainly, not even on his laptop right now. "He's a cheater. And a manipulator. If he's ever nice to anyone, it's only for his own gain." Like how he's always nice to me. "Not to mention he used to really have it out for Sasuke. I doubt anything's changed about that."

I want to believe Neji. I really do. But, it's just not in my nature to just,, hate someone on command without reason.

"Plus, if he _were_ to win," Naruto adds in, rather serious. "He'd get to be with you for a while night. Alone. Without us." I know that. But when Naruto puts it that way, it actually sounds kind of intimidating. "Remember how before you met us Sakura? And how you thought we were the scum of the school and just horrible with women?"

"We are horrible with women," Kiba notes, only for Neji, and plus Shikamaru this time, to flick him again.

"I wouldn't say I thought you were _scum_," I defend. Scum sounds a little harsh.

Naruto shakes his head, placing is hand on my arm on the chairs' arm rest. "My point is that you didn't think very highly of us. People are afraid of us. For the right or wrong reasons I don't know. But this guy? Ryo? He is someone you should be afraid of," Naruto says with a squeeze of his hand over my wrist. I gulp, and Naruto's eyes look sincere. "I don't mean to scare you, Sakura. But Ryo? He- He's the epitome of Hollywood Jerk! He'll screw as many women around and won't care one bit about them."

Ryo? That kind of ladies' man? But, he's… he's acting…

"Kind of like Sasuke," Naruto laughs empty-heartedly. "But, Sasuke's a nice guy… he has a conscience. Maybe he doesn't listen to it all the time but, the guy's got one." I laugh a little too at that note. But Naruto's frown returns, and he squeezes my hand this time. "You can't end up with Ryo tonight," he whispers, almost begging me not to, as if I had a say in all this.

Naruto, the idiot of the group and the most light hearted. To hear these words and in this manner, I just… can't not believe him. Ryo… really is that bad. Now I'm scared. I squeeze Naruto's hand back in return, facing forward again. "Then we'll just have to hope Sasuke beats him."

One by one, each of the contestants oen by one go down the run way, presenting their image of 'Street Delinquent'. Each one is different – a few the same – some totally outrageous – a handful actually pretty good. And their props are all different as well. Some are pretty interesting. There're spray cans, bats, mallets, the middle finger, and to the extreme point, huge caliber guns.

Kiba's mouth opens wide at the guy carrying a giant gun the size of a leg. "Where the hell are these guys getting these props?"

"They're buying them," a girl behind us says, opting us all to look back. A fangirl of one of the contestants by the face on her shirt. "They sent their secretaries out to buy last minute supplies for them."

"They can do that?" Naruto and I ask at the same time? The girl merely nods, while the guys and I all look at each other. What the hell kind of prop does Sasuke have? Is she saying we could've helped him all along?"

"AND NOW, RYO HANAZAWA!" the judge announces, and just as he last teen walks back, a new young man enters from the side, walking down the runway. It's Ryo alright, and I have to admit, he actually is in that 2% that I actually think did it right.

Ryo walks confidently down the runway in a rather casual manner, as opposed to most of the other guys who walked roper and upright. There's no posture, and no expression. His whole aura practically spells out street delinquent. If anything, he could practically be one of us. His huge sequined tank top has holes in it, and a rather huge beanie hoards over his eyes. Ryo's pants are skin tight and leather, bu have countless rips and tears, along with intentionally scuffed up dress shoes. How you can manage to make such nice clothes look so bad with as many cuts, it's…. wow.

"Did all these guys just cut up their entire wardrobe?" Shikamaru asks us, looking back and at Kiba.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, SASUKE UCHIHA!" Curse his last name beginning with U. He's going last in all the categories isn't he?

But all of our worry is washed away, and replaced with an even HIGHER anxiety when Sasuke doesn't appear when his name is called. "Um, Sasuke Uchiha!" the judge announces once more.

"Tell me when it's over," Naruto shudders, his face hiding in my shoulder, as if we're watching some horror movie.

All of a sudden, a huge fast zoom of a flash appears flying up into the air. It takes time for the spotlight to find it, but the sillouete appears to be Sasuke on his board, knees bent with a hand holding the side of the board with the other arm up in the air.

Cheers fill the stadium as Sasuke hits that perfects landing, spinning himself until he faces forward, arm holding the kicked up board and the other arm up in the air for praise. He has the audience eating out of his hands. And not just for the skate trick.

Sasuke's naturally back stuck up hair is streaked with some kind of red streak behind. His old school shirt is buttoned out from the collar, with his tie loosen ridiculously and literally tied in a loose knot. He has a blazer on inside out with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and some spare tape wrapped around his hands, accented by expensive looking leather gloves with the finger tips cut off. Below his waist, he's wearing fancy business pants way too large for him, but they're held together with a fitted belt, and rolled up to his knees. Instead of walking down the runway, Sasuke glides slowly along in a straight line on his skateboard – his feet wearing leather high top sneakers, a rare find amongst those offered in the lounge. As for props, the board is one, and then slung over his shoulder is his half open school bag. And just noticing it now, Sasuke has…. toast in his mouth?

"And not one rip," Neji nods, impressed. It isn't sloppy, either. "The Uchiha delivers."

"GO SASUKE!" Naruto screams, clapping alongside the fangirls.

"He just used everything he brought with him," I realize, watching him kick up his board at the end of the runway and walk back with it under his arm. I clap as well, a confident smile on my head. I'm not too sure about the judges, but Sasuke definitely won us over. Quick witty thinking, too. _Good job, Sasuke_.

"Haha, he even used the bread he didn't eat for lunch today!" Kiba laughs, still clapping too. "Genius!"

Shikamaru smirks, getting a text from Ino: "**_I'm impressed_**." Shikamaru replies mutually to her message, quite proud of his friend, too.

With Sasuke having gone, everyone lines up once more in presentation formation, and the judges have calculated and decided who will stay and who will go. "When I announce your name, step forward, and you have gained admittance to the next round. Countless names are called first, even though there are only twenty five to be called. Eventually, Ryo is called forward, received with many whoos and screams, but we haven't heard Sasuke's name yet. Naruto and I are practically clinging to each other, just begging to hear it already.

Neji notices us, sitting next to me. "Stop it guys you're embarrassing."

"Well if they'd just call his damn name already!" Naruto barks at the Hyuuga.

After about five more names, I see Sasue close his eyes. "And… Sasuke Uchiha!"

"YES!" Naruto and I scram, jumping out of our sets and jumping up and down. The others cheer as well, but I'm just happy he passed! To round 2! SASUKE YES! Meanwhile, Sasuke up on stage sighs in relief and steps up to the last open space to the half who will continue on in the contest. Ryo, behind him, glares at the Uchiha.

With twenty-five remaining contestant left, we all anticipate to hear the next round. "Before we move onto the next round," the head judge announces. "You will have a half hour break interval. However, this competition will be the talent portion of this competition."

"Oh boy," Kiba sinks.

"During your break you have until the end to prepare our station hands with what you'll need to showcase your talent. You are dismissed."

With a simultaneous thank you to the judges, the remaining twenty-five march back stage, and he dimmed lights tint back into brightness. With that, a couple of the guys stand to stretch.

"You better go check on Sasuke backstage," Neji advises me.

"Yeah," I nod, side stepping again to get past Neji, whie Naruto waves me goodbye. Making sure my pass is still around my neck, I manage to find my way back to the guys' lounge. I realize other older men and women there aen't workers either, but servants or personal helpers owned by the remaining other twenty-four. I'll have to make up as Sasuke's.

"Sasuke," I call, trying to widn my way around the busying 'help'. Left and right I see styists repairing guys' make up, or giving them touch ups and whatnot or a change of clothes. Intead, I manage to snag something from a concession stand on my way.

Insie the lounge, I see Sasuke taking off th ridiculous parts of his outfit and cleaning out his hair of the red streaks at a nearby sink. "Sasuke," I smile, only to be stopped by Ryo, who comes up with a grin in front of me out of nowhere. "Ryo!" I grin, trying to be polite.

"Backstage again I see," he smiles.

"Yeah. But you did great out there."

"Thanks," he smiles. But, I have to remember what the guys said. And, I'm here for Sasuke. Remember that, Sakura. "Sorry Ryo but uh, I have to go see Sasuke."

For a moment I almost see Ryo's eyes falter. But not in a sad way; more so in an… upset way. He steps sideways with his arm out, and I walk over to Sasuke. The back tips of his hair are wet, but ri of the red streaks. "You did good, Uchiha," I mock, squeezing his shoulder. "It was cool seeing you dress as if in your natural habitat."

"It's because I'm a delinquent right?" Sasuke laughs, splashing a little more water on his face. I throw him a towel lying around.

"Oh and uh, I snagged this for you," I say, holding a plastic wrapped tomato ham and cheese sandwich. "The guys are saying how you didn't eat lunch today you must be starving."

"I am. Thanks," Sasuke says with a half smile, hastily taking the offer. He shakes his head. "I'm thanking you too much in one day," he notes with a quick bite.

I shrug my shoulders. "All these other guys have people they hire helping them out. I'm just evening out the playing field. Anything else you need?" I smile, having fun with this.

Sasuke laughs at my enthusiasm, but looks in the mirror as water drops from his hair strands. "Yeah actually," Sasuke says, surprising me. I didn't expect him to ask for help so suddenly and out of nowhere. "It's the talent portion."

"Oh," I say. "Weren't you just going to play the piano?"

"I thought I was, but I overheard some of these guys talking. Their 'talents'? Heh, they're going to knock me out of the next round too easy," Sasuke looks to me suddenly. "So you're my back up."

My head jumps, and uncomfortably fills my expression. I don't like where this is going. Sasuke looks way too confident. "When I said I'd help you I meant fetch you food or dab your sweat after breaks or whatever. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Dance with me."

"I'll see you later, Sasuke-"

"Haruno wait," Sasuke calls, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me from leaving. Dammit. "Please. I don't know what else to do. You know how to ballroom dance. We tried it before. What do we have to lose?"

My dignity. "Won't it be cheating if I'm in the thing anyway? Aren't I 'the prize'?" I frown. Wait did he just say 'please'?

Sasuke shrugs. "We dress you up, put on a wig, it won't matter. Besides, I don't think it's against the rules in the first place." Sasuke suddenly turns very serious. "Come on, I seriously need you right now."

I try to tear my eyes away from Sasuke's. Just say no Sakura. It's that easy. "…" You're not saying no Sakura say it. "Okay." You're weak Sakura.

"I owe you," Sasuke smiles. Oh gosh now he's smiling at me. I've created a monster. "Come on, I know a place we can practice and fix you up," Sasuke rushes, pushing me out of the lounge and to somewhere else. I say words of protest but we're already moving. But behind where we once stood, Ryo comes out from behind a pillar. A disapproving frown plays onto his face.

But for the rest of the short break, Sasuke and I rehearse what we remember of the Viennese Waltz from Kakashi's lessons, along with track we manage to find and give to the pageant staff. Sasuke already has a tux ready to change into, so he takes about the last ten minutes of his break helping me make over.

"This is so backwards," Sasuke muses, fixing my wig. "How's your make up?"

"I dunno Sasuke. There's only so much I can do with a mirror the size of my finger nail," I say, using a small reflective shard laying around. I'm surprised there's no small mirrors around here. We're in a mirrored-wall dance studio, so I could've always used that. But Sasuke wanted me to surprise myself. "This is as good as it's gonna get," I say, hoping I didn't mess up my whole face. "How's my hair?"

"Fake and beautiful and stuck. It's perfect."

"Perfect," I say back. I laugh, and Sasuke helps me stand up. I'm already in my drapery dress, sparkling in the single light. Sasue isn't changed yet, but his tux is on a hangar. Sasuke walks me over to the mirror-wall, with which we danced in front of earlier for practice. But now, my focus is my two minute transformation. My pink hair is waist long, and my make up, I did so much better than I thought I did. I can barely see what I did! (I think that's the point).

"Wow," I breath out, looking at myself. The dress is beautiful, but simple. And the beauty is in my face and hair. _My_ beauty. I touch the mirror, wondering if it's a dream. "No stylist or salon my mother's given me to has ever made me feel as beautiful as I do here."

Sasuke walks up slowly behind me in the reflection, content and smiling. His hand lands on my bare shoulder. "See this is what you'd look like if you tried every now and then." My hand strokes my pink hair, dripping over my chest. It feels like it's mine. "Anyway uh, I'm going to go change in a flash okay?"

"Hurry up!" I call, snapping back into reality. Sasuke snags his hangar and rushes out of the dance studio for the speed change. While I'm waiting in the dim light, I try to practice the dance routine we just made up. My arms hold up, pretending Sasuke were in front of me. I close my eyes as I imagine the music, and I get so lost into it that I almost fail to hear the opening door and the moving footsteps. "Sasuke-"

It's Ryo. And he too is dressed in a button down with a tie and vest. "Sakura."

"Ryo," I blink, not expecting him. _What's he doing here?_ "Hey."

"Hey. Just finished performing my talent. Violin," he mimics with his hands, but he eyes me, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Wow. I heard Sasuke would be performing a dance but I didn't think his partner would look so, wow."

"Heh. Thank you, Ryo," I blush, scratching my wig. Can't scratch that right. He walks up to me and sweeps himself into my dance, imitating my earlier movements. With my hands on his shoulder and his palm, we spin, and I almost forget it's Ryo and not Sasuke.

"You're a very good dancer, Sakura."

"Thank you, Ryo."

His head leans in, close to my ear. "_It's too bad_."

I almost ask 'huh', but Ryo's next move beats me to it. Ryo's swift foot holds far and swings straight into my right ankle. For some godforsaken reason, his dress shoe edge is super hard, and I feel the impact straight to my bone. Somehow, my ankle fails on me and I cripple, almost falling if not for Ryo catching me.

"Ah…!" I wince, gritting my teeth. My left leg supports all my weight now, but the pain still echoes through. "Ryo-" When I look up, despite Ryo's save, his face is a scary expression. Vengeful. Successful. "Sakura are you alright?" he fakes, supporting me.

"My ankle," my voice cries quietly, squeezing his hand and should. I feel like I've jst been stabbed by a friend. Would I rather be stabbed? I dunno. I've never been stabbed before, but I'm in soooo much pain right now either way. _Shit this hurts…_ "The guys were right. You, you're a cheater."

"Cheater? You slipped Sakura what are you talking about?" he asks in that fake concerned tone. Shut up, Ryo. "All accusations aside, it sounds like you'll have to sit this one out, Sakura. You should rest on that leg. Ooh and those heels. Sounds like Sasuke better find another talent to perform."

_Sasuke..._

Suddenly, Ryo leaves me to fend for myself. I almost collapse from the pain, but I refuse to fall in front of him. Ryo finally leaves, and I'm frozen in my position, my hand grasping onto the balance pole attached to the mirror wall. I don't know if I'll be able to dance like this, but if I don't, Sasuke's out. It's almost time, and Sasuke doesn't have enough time left to think of other ideas.

"Why do I feel like crap…" I ask myself, looking at my reflection. Physically I look the same, but suddenly I don't feel beautiful. I feel played. I thought Ryo was my friend. "Sasuke was right."

"What am I right about?" Sasuke asks, walking in. His tux is almost complete. He's just tying his tie. "There was a bow on this before but I think we both know how'd I am with manually tying bows."

I force a laugh, and stand upright against my brain's judgment. "Come on, we better hit the sidelines before they call your name."

"Yeah." As Sasuke walks back, I try to catch up and manage to walk upright and inconspicuously. I refuse to back out or show weakness. Not because I want Ryo to know he's gotten the better of me. But if Sasuke finds out I've injured myself, he won't let me dance and he'd rather throw the contest. Or at least I think that's what he'd do. _I'm still not taking that chance_. I'll do as much as I can with my leg now before it really swells and begins to hurt like hell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where on earth is Sakura?" Neji notes, the seat between him and Naruto still empty.

"Yeah Sasuke's almost up. She missed all these freak shows," Kiba adds, finding this part a little entertaining.

"AND NOW, SASUKE UCHIHA PERFORMING THE VIENNESE WALTZ."

All of the guys feel stupefied upon hearing the announcement. "Huh?" Kiba and Naruto say together.

Music fills the stadium as a fog machine works its magic on stage. The light dims, and the waltz music glies Sasuke and I in under a spotlight. "Found her," Shikamaru speaks up.

Despite my ankle, I ignore it and perform the minute and a half waltz with Sasuke. In heels. My elegant dress flies with our spins and twirls, and it feels like I'm flying on air as our hand connect and disconnect among the fog covered floor. With every step my ankle feels like it's on fire, but I masquerade the pain on my face. Though, there's only so much I can do.

"You alright?" Sasuke whispers quickly during the one second we have our foreheads connected.

"I'll explain later," I whisper painfully before drifting away from Sasuke again. The song almost ends, and I'm supposed to fall slowly backwards as Sasuke catches me from behind, and I rest my head back onto his shoulder. At first I wonder of my injured foot can take the pressure of our finale, and when I find that it can't, it's too late and I'm falling.

"Sakura," Sasuke realizes. Instead of that slow ending we rehearsed, Sasuke rushes in and slides across the fog to catch me. Because of the fog no one sees my slip up, but our heads land close enough together to still show off that dramatic ending we wanted. Our super angled touching foreheads hold as we pant, and cheers fill the stadium.

With the music over, we hug as a silent congratulations. But when Sasuke tries to pull back, my arms are wrapped desperately around his neck, with my head still in his shoulder. My head shakes a little as I refuse to lift my head. "_It hurts_," I whimper, unable to move any longer.

Sasuke thinks for a moment, still in the spotlight. But he scoops me up into his arms and walks me off stage, my face still buried in his shoulder. Instead of going to the lounge where everyone else is waiting, Sasuke return to an empty dressing room, where a couch is. Sasuke lays me on it and finally sees my face. It's red and my eyes are puffy, with my voice sniffling and hiccupping. "Sakura what happened-"

Sasuke while removing my shoes notices my right ankle, reddening and swelling. His eyes are frozen as he looks to me. Sasuke doesn't know whether to yell at me or, who knows. "Sakura what happened," Sasuke says, deciding against lecturing me. He removes my wig and grabs tissue to remove my makeup and dry my eyes. But I can't speak. It hurts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While the guys are waiting out in the audience, Kiba gets a text buzz from his phone. It's a text from Sasuke. **Come back stage. Need help**. Kiba finds the message odd, but he hides the phone anyway. "I've gotta take a leak," he says, walking out nonchalantly.

Kiba searched for the route back stage. And while a security guard is talking to some of the shows staff, Kiba sneaks in with some other people walking in. "Now where is Sasuke…" Kiba mutters, Akamaru hiding in his jacket. Akamaru peeks his head out, sniffing a scent. "Can you find him, boy?"

Akamaru's head points and sniffs a certain direction, and Kiba follows to a closed dressing room. Hesitantly, Kiba knocks. "Uh, Sasuke-"

The door opens, and Kiba is immediately pulled in. Kiba yells in reaction, but upon seeing where he is, he calms down all of a sudden. I'm lying in a dress on a couch from dried tears, and Sasuke's hands are full with bandages. "What happened here?"

"Ryo," Sasuke answers, too mad to explain. "I have to head out there before they think I forfeit. Can you watch Sakura for me?"

"Y-Yeah," Kiba accepts. Sasuke grabs Kiba's shoulder with a squeeze before running out. Akamaru immediately jumps out of Kiba's jacket and whimpers at the foot of the couch. I sniffle a little as I reach down to pet Akamaru. He licks my palm instead, and I feel a little better.

Kiba kneels at the end of the couch and inspects my injured foot. He's gentle with it and I'm thankful for that. Still, it doesn't spare me from being the one who has to explain things. As he wraps my foot for me, I tell him the circumstance as to why Sasuke changed his showcase to dance and how I became like this, with Ryo coming in and trying to sabotage Sasuke by injuring me so I couldn't dance.

"Wow," Kiba almost laughs, but not smiling. He's sitting on the end of the couch with my foot on his lap as he wraps it. Akamaru walks back over with an ice pack in his mouth. "Thanks, buddy," Kiba says as he places the ice pack on my newly bandaged foot. I wince a little, but it eases away. "Better?"

"Much," I lean back with a thumbs up.

"Good," Kiba nods, moving the ice to the side a little. "I'm almost done wrapping so just hold still a little longer." Oh, you know when Kiba has that no-nonsense feel about him he means trouble. "Now that you're better, care to explain to me _why_ the freaking fuck you'd throw yourself out there with THIS," Kiba emphasizes, pointing both hands at my ankle, and then picking up one of my heels. "And in _THIS_." I can't look at Kiba. "Was it because you didn't want Ryo to think you were beaten?"

"No." That's exactly what Sasuke said. "Sasuke's pretty mad at me, too."

"Well duh. Look at you!"

"Hey I didn't do this for myself okay? I don't have pride like you guys do. I just-" What, Sakura? "I didn't want to let Sasuke down." Hearing so, Kiba's temper retreats a little, and his shoulders loose tension. "Don't look at me like that, Kiba. You said it yourself: Ryo can't win." Now I so know why. "And Sasuke's… doing all this for me. If I'd told him I'd injured myself, I don't think he would've let me out there. And he'd forfeit."

"You don't know that," Kiba barks. "He would've found another way. Sasuke doesn't give up," Kiba tells me off. "But," he calms, "he also looks out for his friends." Kiba looks down at my ice pack, moving it a little. "He's probably a little steamed right now because he feels like a dick."

Heh. Never thought of it like that. "Friends," I scoff. "You know, Kiba…? These past few months, hanging out with you guys, I think you've all grown on me."

"You've grown on us too," Kiba nods.

Akamaru jumps up into my lap, snuggling close to me as I stroke his fur. "Like, some of you guys just, opened up and welcomed me with open arms. I feel something different with each of you. But with Sasuke, he's… He's just difficult," I surmise.

Kiba laughs at me. "You guys don't think you're friends?"

"We've established that constantly," I reminisce, remembering how we both denied out loud how we aren't dating. We aren't friends. We're coworkers. We're part of a deal. We're allies. Helping each other out for a common goal with a set of benefits singular to each of us. "… Are we friends, Kiba?" I ask curiously.

"Hell yeah," Kiba knuckle touches, making me return so with a small smile. "I've always thought we were friends, Sakura. And the guys think so, too. We all wouldn't be here if we didn't care about you," Kiba says, unusually very wise right now. "And Sasuke wouldn't be putting up with all this crap too if he didn't sincerely care about you either," Kiba points out.

"You sound so much smarter than me all of a sudden," I say with a half-hearted chuckle. "And I know it's kind of late but, when did you learn how to fix injuries like this?" By now my ankle is wrapped and Kiba's icing it with the gentleness of a baby's first punch.

"Heh," Kiba laughs a little. "Being all deep and knowledgeable in this medic-crap would ruin my image." Uh-huh. "To be honest it's kind of 'cause of my dad."

"Your dad?"

He moves the ice around the bandages. "Yeah. He's a real mess. Imprisoned murderer, psycho, all that cliché TV drama jazz."

"N-No that's horrible," I say, trying to assure him it isn't cliché. I don't talk to the guys much about their personal lives unless they let me in, but the way Kiba talks about his is so… carefree and casual.

"Hey don't look so worried. He's gone now. He's been in prison for years."

I guess that's good. "Do, you live by yourself?" I throw out.

"Nope," Kiba shakes his head shamelessly. "I've got my big sis and my mom now. And before you ask I don't miss my pops all that much." I watch the way Kiba handles my ankle. Almost just as good as Itachi when he treats my skating injuries. "I guess the reason why I'm aiming for this medical stuff is because I'm afraid to turn out like him."

"Like your dad?" I ask in disbelief. "Kiba you're nothing like him."

"Believe me I am," Kiba laughs, acting. "We curse, we have the same lack of rationality, we're violent; spitting image of the bastard, too." Kiba shakes his head but shrugs. "To make up for it I'm kind of planning on going to medical school one day, you know? Not exactly my ambition but, I wanna make up for all the crap my dad's done. It's people like him and Ryo I hate." Kiba smiles at me. "And it's victims like you I have to babysit. Hm, maybe babysit's not the best word but, you know what I mean."

I never knew such a potty-mouth like Kiba would have this kind of life in the back of his head. "Well I know one thing you've got that you dad probably never had before."

"What's that," Kiba humors.

"Us as friends," I smile, referring to the guys and me. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Me. Sasuke…. Mm.

Kiba sees me drifting off again and he's amused. "As cheesy and heartwarming as that actually was, you still upset with Uchiha? Hey we're all friends right?"

"Hn. Friend or not he's pretty mad at me for this," I sigh out, looking at my ankle. "You think he'll forgive me?"

"Friends always forgive," Kiba assures with a gentle slap to my ankle. He momentarily forgets it's injured and I hold in a scream as Kiba freaks out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shortly after I've changed and Kiba's stabilized my bandages from falling, he helps me walk back to my seat back with the other guys. By now the stage is empty and everyone's casually talking amongst themselves. It makes me wonder if Sasuke's passed the next round. Either way he must be back at the lounge, and I'm glad he didn't see Kiba and me on the way.

"Sakura you're ba-" Naruto stops midway upon seeing Kiba supporting me walking. Shikamaru's eyes grow wide while Neji does a double take. "Sakura what-?"

I wear a sheepish smile. I've been wondering how to explain this to them. "It's a long st-"

"Ryo," Kiba answers simply, and I give him the hardest stare

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't say that!" I lecture.

"I lied."

"What did that bastard do to you?" Naruto asks protectively, climbing over Neji to see what happened to me. He sees my foot up in the air behind me, bandaged. "Oh my gosh did you get that after dancing?"

"Before," Kiba answers as Neji slides down a seat so I can sit by the isle. They help me sit carefully while Shikamaru watches from the row in front.

"How'd this happen?" he asks sensibly.

"Ryo tried to sabotage Sasuke," I try to sum up as shortly as possible. "He hit my foot and, whatever. It's fine now."

"Does Sasuke know? Naruto asks, standing beside me with Kiba.

"Yeah. He's actually kind of mad about it," I admit, looking down at my twiddling thumbs. Since when do I ever twiddle my thumbs. Am I, feeling guilty for Sasuke? No. I didn't do anything wrong. I, I dunno.

"They got into a fight," Kiba whispers to Naruto, who goes 'ohh'.

"… But did he make it?" I remember.

"Yeah. They knocked it down to the last ten," Neji says as Kiba takes his original seat back next to Shikamaru in front of me. "The next round is going to be a speech about-"

"No man don't tell her," Naruto melts, crisscrossing hi hands in front of his chest. What? Why?

"It's about romantic relationships and how you view them," Shikamaru recites plainly, holding his head back to look at me. _What_.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto fires. I'm turning embarrassingly red in my seat. "W-WHAT THE HELL!"

"What; she was going to find out eventually," Shikamaru shrugs, rather tired.

I take a deep breath n before removing my lanyard from around my neck. "Hey Naruto?" I ask, holding out my access pass to him on the isle. "Use this to get backstage to Sasuke. Someone needs to be with him for moral support and it can't be me."

"So you're sending him?" Neji whispers to me, as I slap his shoulder with a tiny laugh.

"But why? You said he practically yelled at you," Naruto defends, taking my side over Sasuke's. "He doesn't deserve any help."

"Please Naruto," I beg. "I'll feel terrible if I end up being the reason he messes up this round. Just check up on him and make sure he's doing okay?"

Naruto is tough, holding his pout as long as possible. But his face tires out soon enough and he makes the loudest, most attention-grabbing groan. "Fine! But only because you're asking," Naruto gives, marching stubbornly back up the aisle. With the worst over, I sit back and relax in my seat, exhausted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back stage in the lounge, with just ten contestants, including Ryo, left, the lounge is a ot more empty, with the others preferring to be elsewhere, preparing their speech. They've been allowed to write down their thoughts and bring their paper up to the podium to give their speech. Sasuke is sitting alone at a table in the lounge, trying to wrap his thoughts around such a pointless topic. Romantic relationships.

Public speaking and annunciation is no problem for the young Uchiha. But, the topic? Sasuke was just brain-blank. All relationships he's had – none of them have ever been romantic. Pleasurable? Yes. Enjoyable? Yes. Romantic? Not… so much. Romance is dead to him.

"This sucks," Sasuke mutters, his paper blank and pencil tapping on the desk. The led is making indents. Not only could he not focus on such a foreign topic, but his mind was also drifting to the injured girl he left under Kiba's care. Kiba gets the most injuries in skating, mostly because he's so extreme, so Kiba knows how to treat common injuries – siting why he asked for Kiba's help. But still, _I_ was there. In his mind. And I wouldn't leave; this bothered Sasuke.

"How long are you going to keep staring at that paper, man?" Naruto asks dumbfounded, across Sasuke on the other side of the table.

Upon seeing the blond, whom he hadn't sensed coming in at all, panics and sits straight up, looking at the open door an back at a bored looking Naruto in front of him. "What- how'd you-"

"Sakura's pass," Naruto replies flatly, holding up the card from his shirt before dropping it.

"Did she send you here to check up on me?"

"Believe it," Naruto replies bored, kneeling beside the table instead of sitting. "And good thing I did. Either you're writing in invisible ink or you're on writer's block, dude."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Wow, no wonder you snapped at Sakura. You're all man-PMS on everyone," Naruto handles, sitting up on the table.

Sasuke exhales. He doesn't need to snap at Naruto – as much as he wants to. "Is Sakura okay?"

"She's back out in the audience with Neji and Kiba and Shikamaru. Her foot's all wrapped up." Sasuke doesn't say 'okay', but he continues as he was doing, and this irks Naruto. "What that's it?"

"Look you either help me with this or you go back out there."

Naruto's eye roll up. Suddenly he feels the roles are switched, and that Sasuke's being the immature one now. "Okay look the topic is relationships right? Just write about your fake relationship with Sakura." Sasuke's face is empty. "I'm serious."

"What fake relationship? You mean the one where I take her on dates to my car? The one where she sleeps over to 'tutor me in math'? Naruto you know me. The only relationships I know are the ones that are like with, with…. Karin!" Sasuke slams his back into his chair, tossing his pencil back. "Personally I'm feeling more shitty about Sakura and the fact I don't have one decent presentable relationship to talk about – only I don't know which one's worse."

"You sound conflicted."

"Thank you Professor Einstein."

"Alright geez enough with the sass. Look, I'll help you write about how you uh, you and Sakura have this perfect romantic relationship okay? I'm good at cheesy."

"I know."

"Stop insulting me I'm helping you."

"Force of habit."

Naruto's anger vein throbs on the back of his head, but I sent him back here to help Sasuke. Apparently it's a lot more challenging, and angering, than initially thought. "Just for that you go and pick up that pencil you threw."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After a few minutes of passing time, I've been with Neji, letting me watch him work. I've always wondered what Neji's always doing on his laptop. Apparently he's been helping his uncle all this time with Hyuuga Family business stuff the most casual way possible without being fully dragged into it. Still, it was entertaining to watch.

But along the way, it's ten contestants, and ten speeches to go through, all about the topic of love or romance or dreams of marriage or whichever. They were painful to listen to, because as I'd take them in, I'd wonder if I'd ever get the chance to experience that, knowing my circumstance. _My birthday's only right around the corner_ I remember. _By this time next year, I'm already engaged… Will I be happy?_

Speaking of questioning happiness, during Ryo's speech, probably full of bull and lies and whatnot, I couldn't help but feel the rising tension from the three guys round me. Even I felt a little irked. But it's no use getting mad. The only way to get past this, is to make sure he doesn't win. "And where the heck is Naruto, anyway?"

"Right here," Naruto grins, marching down the aisle and sitting on the floor next to my seat, so I wouldn't hve to move.

"Oh here do you want to sit down-?"

Naruto holds m shoulder to keep from trying to stand. His face is ridiculous. "I seriously don't want to be offered a seat by _you_ of all people." Haha. He's right.

"Well you ain't taking mine, Uzumaki," Kiba yawns, crossing his legs from where he's holding them up in the empty seat in front of him. "Wake me when Ryo's speech is over."

Naruto shakes his head, and motions for me to lean in to listen. "I was in the back helping Sasuke with his speech."

"Really."

"Yeah. He was kinda stumped. Sasuke's next after this bastard right?"

As Ryo finishes his speech, ending with the stadium's clap and screams and choruses of 'awwws', he ends up in the lounge, empty. Ryo enjoyed the emptiness of the backstage. It showed him how much closer he was to winning. Nonetheless he could hear someone in the bathroom. Changing. None other than Sasuke he'd guess. Sasuke was the only other one who's stay in the lounge anymore.

Walking past the table, Ryo catches eye of a blazer and a piece of paper, undoubtedly the Uchiha's speech.

By the time Sasuke walks out, dressed in a change of clothes for the speech, he notices a blot of black on the table. Fearing the worst he rushes over and before he can touch his paper, there's liquefied ink all over the sheet, spilled from a tiny bottle of ink for feather pens. Most of the guys wrote their speeches in old style dipping pens, and Sasuke had a feeling he knew who sabotaged him again.

Nonetheless, Sasuke self-lectured himself for leaving his stuff outside alone. _Now what?_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Up next, Sasuke Uchiha giving a speech on his view of today's romantic relationships," the head judge introduces. We clap for Sasuke as he walks up to the podium, blazer classically rolled up by the elbows and hands casually in pockets. "Yup, I helped him write it," Naruto brags elbowing me.

"Then why isn't holding it?" I ask nervously, noticing Sasuke just standing there.

"He's just going to pull it out of his pocket or something," Naruto tries, getting a little nervous too. "… Okay why's he not pulling it out."

For the five seconds Sasuke blanks out, in his mind it's about five minutes of fast paced thinking. _Come on Sasuke. Think_ , he tells himself. Sasuke tries to remember what he and Naruto wrote, but it's just not coming to him. Instead he remembers what they talked about while writing.

_"So you never intentionally took Sakura out. Ever. On a, say, scheduled time per say."_

_"No Naruto I've never taken her on a date."_

_"Sasuke we're lying!" Naruto reminds him with a bang the table The blonde's already squatting on top of it, staring Sasuke down in anguish. Naruto's growing more frustrated by the second. It's like tutoring a stubborn freshman AP Calculus. Naruto groans, holding his head down. "If anything, Sasuke, why don't you just call it a day and just speak from the heart?"_

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"Just wing it! Who needs this stupid piece of paper to say how you feel?!" Naruto encourages, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're supposed to be writing about your 'love for your girlfriend' right? Think about some other chick you've dated before. I mean, even if you don't _love_ Sakura t-then just, talk about _her_ even, you know?" Naruto sits back, looking up. Such an awkward turn of events. "Maybe to you it ain't a real romantic relationship, but it's still a relationship."_

_"Yeah. The one where we practically blackmailed her into skateboarding."_

_Sauske and Naruto laugh at that take on us. "But, we really do have something with Sakura, you know. Me, Kiba, Shkamaru. Heck even Neji" Naruto looks to Sasuke. "Even you, you teme." Sasuke stares at the paper. "Just, think about her. You won't stay mad at her forever for that dance stunt. She stuck her neck out there for you._"

_Sasuke remains silent, refusing to admit so._

_Naruto exhales patiently. How backwards, Naruto being the voice of reason. "You know, Sasuke? You really piss me off sometimes. But right now – you're just screwing with me. You have any idea how lucky you are to have someone like Sakura?"_

_"I don't_ have _her, you moron."_

_"'Fake-girlfriend' I know I know. But look at her she practically gave leg for you. Open your eyes, man. If you don't tell her you care and how you feel about her, then… guys like me may swoop in and try to steal her form you one day if you don't man up and wallow your pride," Naruto jokes. Halfly anyway. "Now come on, let's BS this speech already so you have something to say up there."_

Of course Naruto was just trying to get Sasuke to feel better enough to write whatever last minute masterpiece they managed to make in five minutes. Winging it definitely wasn't the plan, but it looks like right now it is, due to his lack of crumpled paper.

"I…" Sasuke starts. The spotlight is right on him, so the audience is pitch black from the view of the stage. He can't see his friends anywhere. Or the judges. It's like, he was talking to no one. Maybe… "I, I can't do it," Sasuke starts.

"_He doesn't have it_," Naruto mutters to himself, feeling a heart attack coming on.

"To be perfectly honest, I am romantically challenged," Sasuke says into the podium. My eyes are stuck on him, wondering what he's doing. Kiba's mouth is hung open slightly, and Neji looks so confused. Even Shikamaru woke up. "I grew up a player, I saw all girls and women as playthings and, I was a horrible person," Sasuke announces to everyone.

Small murmurs fill the stadium, and I don't dare blink. _Sasuke what are you doing_?

"And I was totally fine with it! In fact I… thought that was how it was always going to be for me," Sasuke goes on, 'reciting' his speech on romantic relationships. "But for the longest time I just thought I was right. Romance just, sounded so stupid to me. Romance is temporary and it never lasts. It's some fake dream you think is real and then you wake up in the real world and suddenly romance is about as important as what's in the back of your fridge."

"Tell me when it's over," Naruto groans, leaning over into his knees while covering his eyes.

"But…" Sasuke finally says. "That doesn't mean relationships should only be about sex or appearance either… And I realized that when I met the most… annoying, stubborn, stupid, and flattest girl ever." Suddenly my world freezes. He's talking about me… in that freaking context. "And for what seems like forever, she never ceases to find a way to annoy me, frustrate me, put me into some sort of trouble, and just drive me totally insane for no apparent reason," Sasuke says. "And along the lines she ended up becoming my girlfriend."

At that, the 'aw's finally go off, and I see where Sasuke is going with this. He's talking about us. And our fake relationship. Naruto beside me peeks through his hands and out to the stage.

"Okay so there's no romance and there's no sex. Boo I know. But strangely enough I think I found something underneath all that and, it's just… I don't know," Sasuke says, sounding honestly lost. "She and I don't act like a couple at all, and that's probably the best part. It's because I'm not in love with her because she looks sexually appealing to me or because she's romantic or I'm romantic. It's like we've automatically just _skipped_ all that and just, found something better." Sasuke pauses, exhaling. "I know everyone's ideas of the perfect relationship is different, and I'm not bashing on anyone's views. But, with me, I'm just weird. My girlfriend is flat. My girlfriend is not like a lady at all or in the least bit. My girlfriend and I have never even considered sex because… who knows! And then when… I least expect it, she just, surprises me with the coolest things. And we're just… happy the way we are."

I know Sasuke can't see the audience. I know. I've danced up there. The people you're speaking to are in darkness. Yet, somehow, I can see him staring straight at me. "And, I don't think I can go back to the guy I used to be, chasing short skirts and hooking up with the next best girl I see every ten seconds… And I feel guilty now, too. That's a new one," Sasuke adds last minute. "And if my girlfriend could see me now… I'd probably start apologizing for all the stupid stunts I pull and all the ridiculous things I say without thinking… I never normally feel guilty for the horrible things I say or do but, all of a sudden now I do. And, I guess I'm still figuring out the word relationship along the way."

I didn't know it until now, but I'm smiling ever so slightly. Trying not to cry. Sasuke Uchiha you… you're horrible.

"At the end of the day I'm just a guy," Sasuke shrugs. "I'll always be stuck a certain way with the same horrible traits that'll never leave my system. But if anything… It's that I'm grateful to have a relationship with a girl who would probably be better off without me… And that's my point today… Just knowing you value the relationships you don't deserve and how lucky you are to have one – with anyone – romantic or not…" Sasuke's smiling at me. "I feel lucky." Sasuke looks out to the judges and the rest of the darkness. "That's it."

Girls all over stand up and clap, screaming the word deaf into my brain. But I can't hear any of it. I'm too busy trying not to cry as Sauske waves his hand, walking back off stage. "Sakura?" Neji notices.

"Holy _shit_," Kiba says, jaw still down. He laughs a little. "I think we just totally lost our leader, guys."

"Naruto what the hell kind of speech did you write with him?" Shikamaru asks, looking back over Kiba.

Naruto's arms go up. "Don't look at me he pulled that right out of his ass all by himself."

"Well then," Shikamaru laughs, still in shock. "Guess you guys should have no problem acting as a fake couple now right?" Hah. Yeah…

"And the results are in!" The head judge announces, silencing the stadium as the last ten contestants all line up on stage. "Two finalists will be picked for round 5! First to step up…! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"YEAH!" Naruto and Kiba high five in cheers. I'm still not over Sasuke's speech, and I feel all, fuzzy inside? It's so weird. I know the whole speech about him and his 'girlfriend' is partially made up and fake, but I think… I think I believe some of those words. I won't be able to go back stage with him this break because of my foot, but we should talk. Sasuke and I.

"And… RYO HANAZAWA!"

The two competitive rivals return and stand up together at center stage, taking in the applause as the last two contestants. After all this, they're still neck and neck. And the winner of this final challenge will determine it all. The guys and I clap together for Sasuke.

"Cute speech, Romeo," Ryo whispers to Sasuke on stage. "You're not leading poor Sakura on are you? It'll be a shame having said all that only to break up with her after I beat you."

"Cut the crap, Hanazawa," Sasuke says, face still forward. "You hurt her. It isn't smart to keep threatening me." Sasuke's sideways glare is enough to secretly intimidate the brunette. With that in mind, Ryo faces back forward.

"Now," the judge starts into the microphone. "Now that we've narrowed it down to our two well deserving finalists, the next and final round will start right now!" What? "And this time, the judges won't be us." Double what? "There are slips underneath each seat in this stadium, and the audience will tally votes together and choose who the winner of our Leaveville male beauty pageant will be!" I can't help but sink a little in my seat. Is it good that the last ote is determined by the public? "Our televised audience can also vote! Call in or text to 2-800-LFVLLEMP! The votes close in the next ten minutes so pick your favorite!"

"Ino you better help out…" Shikamaru silently texts.

"There they go," Naruto watches as Sasuke ad Ryo head off stage while another time appears on the huge screen. "How do you think it'll fly?"

"Who knows," I exhale, pulling out my tally from underneath my seat already along with Naruto's. Kiba's looking for something to write with. My vote's obvious, but it could go either way. And knowing Ryo, can't underestimate him just because it's up to the public. "You alright?" Kiba asks me, hitting my knee.

"Yeah yeah I'm good," I nod. "I'm just a little suspicious."

"Way ahead of you," Neji says beside me, already typing into his laptop at that lightning speed. The screen shows up all these different popping windows that make my head spin. By the look of things, he must heve somehow connected to the main computers of the place. "If Ryo tries to pull anything through the tallies then I'll know." His hand goes under his chin. "Ten minutes is a lot of time to mess with the system."

"I fucking love having smart people in our group!" Kiba barks to the air, crossing his legs up on the chair.

"Sakura Haruno?" a man with a head set calls. He has a pass round his neck, too. "We need you back stage for hair and makeup."

"Right. Prize. Me," I remember with a sheepish exhale. "Duty calls." Naruto helps me get up and leaves me to the guy to help limp to the backstage, so I can become presentable for the winner. Oh gosh, I can't breathe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Over where Ino is, she lays in a private bathroom Jacuzzi, with her laptop resting on top of a side tble beside the tub. The live TV stream of the pageant is on while Ino enjoys a tropical room service drink. Meanwhile, her phone vibrates next to the computer. A text.

Ino unlocks her phone. "**_Shikamaru_ - You better vote for Sasuke**." Ino scoffs. "Like I don't know what I'm supposed to do." While Ino's enjoying her vacation, a quick glance at her laptop shows the televisors showing a bit of backstage. I'm being escorted down a hall to get made up for when I'm presented as the prize, and Ino laughs a little. "You go girl," she toasts.

Along the lines, Ino notices another thing, very far back in the background of the shot I'm in that no one would ever notice – unless they had a super high-def laptop monitor like Ino. "What…" Ino squints. It's a little dark, but brightening her monitor, she sees a sillouete. Two people. Interacting. _In secret_.

Ino dries her hands and pulls he laptop side table closer to the tub. She re-records the pre-commercial scene and sends it to Neji. "Knowing that Hyuuga he must have his computer on him," Ino mutters. "I know all hair style outlines. That's their Ryo guy definitely." Ino narrows her eyes after pressing send. From what Shikamaru's texted her so far, Ryo's done nothing by get in Sasuke and Sakura's way. "I don't have the programs to see more into the footage but Neji should."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back with the guys in their seats, Neji hears a slight ping and sees he's received a video from Ino. He remains silent first, watching it, but not before seeing the message from the girl. "**Look in the top right corner in that weird shadow. I think it's Ryo. Can you look at it closer for me? Looks like trouble**."

"Five minutes," Naruto says, having stolen my seat. By now everyone is just waiting.

Neji does his magic and takes the shot seven second footage and edits it for a clearer picture. Professional high definition zoom. Adding exposure and contrast. Sharpening. And before long, he has the image. It's Ryo, discretely passing a wad of cash into a tech guy's jacket as they 'pass' one another.

Naruto, noticing the wild windows on Neji's laptop, leans over to look, and he catches the final still. "Neji?"

"Ryo's pulling a bribe," Neji catches, searching the stadium's system again for a background check.

"What?" Shikamaru and Kiba look back.

"Ino just shot me footage of what the television's steaming everyone outside watching. Before they cut to commercial she saw something and asked me to check it out. Look." Neji turns his laptop around to show the guys. The message is received.

"So now what?" Kiba asks, alrt as Akamaru growls. Couldn't you detect it or whatever on that super computer of yours?"

"To do what I think they're doing, to go undetected they'll have to change the votes last minute right before the judges present the final numbers."

"Well let's take this and show it to someone already," Naruto orders.

"Won't work," Neji denies. "It'll take too long to pass security and for them to do anything about it. The only ones who can do anything about it is Sakura or Sasuke since they're already back there. We've gotta get a message to them."

"Yeah how? They don't have their phones," Shikamaru scoffs. "What do we have that can sneak past security?"

Right on cue, little Akamaru inside Kiba's jacket begins to bark, sticking out his tongue in an energetic pant. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all look to Kiba and his secret pet, while Kiba frowns, holding his chest. "Guys come on," Kiba tries.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back stage, I'm inside a new dressing room, wearing a simple evening gown as a stylist does my makeup and hair. Nothing drastic, so I'm happy. "I'll be right back to get your shoes okay?"

"Okay." The stage hand guy leaves me alone in my chair, and I sigh at y reflection. Twice I've been made over today. New record.

Suddenly the silence is broken as the slightly open door creaks a little, and I jump. And I notice little Akamaru poking his head in… Wait, what? "Akamaru?"

"Bark bark!" he pants, running up to me. His paws slide across the floor and the dog skids to a stop at my chair. Hearing the yell of chasing security guards, I swiftly drift the hem of my skirt over Akamaru's figure. When some staff guard look inside my room, I give a sheepish smile before they shut the door and leave.

"Phew," I sigh out, lifting my dress. Akamaru looks up at me, panting with his tongue hanging. "That was close. But what are you doing back here, boy?"

When I pick him up, I notice a piece of paper wedged between his fur and his collar. Ooh. That's not good. I open it and read the guy's note. Ryo's bribed a technician back stage, and he's going to hack the computer and change the votes last minute.

"I knew he was going to try one last stunt," I groan. "Why can't the guy just loose or win in peace?" I don't waste any time running out barefoot and with Akamaru in my arms. We do our best to hide from the security guards, and while hiding, I see a couple of staff rush Ryo and Sasuke to go get on stage.

"We're on air in thirty," one says.

Akamaru and I peek our heads out. "We don't have much time left," I whisper.

Okay, the note said the guy was wearing a backwards cap. There's not a lot of people backstage so it can't be that hard to find the guy. As I run (limp-run), shoeless, down the end of the hall I see a guy holding a mall laptop, wearing a backwards green cap. "There he is-"

"Hey!" a rather large security guard calls behind me. "You're supposed to be ready beside the stage."

Akamaru growls in my arms before jumping out, running to the man with the most intimidating barking a small puppy-like dog could possibly make. With the guard incapacitated with Akamaru, I pick up the end of my gown and run for it. "Oh no you don't," I mutter, speeding.

The bribed and nerdy technician tries to stay out of sight, looking both ways (somehow not seeing me) and opening his laptop to do the deed. "YAAAAA!" I yell angrily, jumping to tackle in my dress. The technician spikes up too late to prepare and I throw myself at him to the ground with as much unlady-like presence as possible. His laptop slides across the wooden floor and hits the wall, only a few feet away from reach.

"G-Get off!" he yells, pinned underneath me in a headlock with one arm. "AAAAGH!" My other arm has his leg up in an uncomfortable and painful bend. I can see his laptop monitor with the votes on, and a strange program on the side. With the press of a button, he can reset the entire tally number, and I can see the two numbers of Sasuke's and Ryo's votes still wavering – it's so close. And there's no way I'm letting this guy cheat in Ryo's favor.

"Only a few more seconds…." I grit through my teeth, taking my inner strength and anger towards Ryo out on this poor guy. I pull tighter on his leg as he's reaching for his keyboard, and he screams shrill and girl-like. The timer on the laptop is about to reach zero in 5, 4, 3, 2-

"We are now about to pick a winner!" the head judge announces. "THE VOTES ARE IN!"

The screen on the laptop suddenly freezes, and a message says that the tallies are closed. It's over. "YES!" I laugh, releasing my hold on the poor guy. His body flops unconscious from the stress, and I look at the screen to see who won.

"You think Sakura got the message?" Naruto asks, hugging his knees in his seat.

A card goes up to the head judges, and she opens the envelope with a content smile. "And the crown of the Leafville Male Pageant Competition goes to…" Everyone in their seats remain in utter silence, while I continue staring at the screen, waiting for his name to be called. Please let it be the name I see on the monitor…!

"... Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto stands up with Kiba and the two scream the loudest if not to match the rest of the screaming girls around them. Neji and Shikamaru sit in relief, high fiving each other. The laptop finally closes on Neji's lap, and the day's efforts were finally realized.

"Thank heavens," I groan, resting my head on my arms on the floor.

"Ms. Haruno!" Some back stage hands run over, having been looking for catch a glimpse of the dizzying technician but shrug him off and help me up to rush me to the front of the stage to meet Sasuke.

At the side of the curtains, someone holds me from the shoulders to wait to give me the cue to go out. But in the sea of spotlights and cheers and falling confetti I spot Sasuke. He walks away from Ryo's side, pulled up by the officials to be given some cheesy sash and the recognition. When I look to Ryo, all I can see is shock, and a secretly building, vengeful, stare a Sasuke's back.

Ignoring he the stage hand, Iwalk forward onto the stage as straight as I can, hiding my limp. Nonetheless I find my way to Ryo's side. I stand beside him, looking at Sasuke's back as well. "I think you deserve this kind of loss," I say. With all the noise around us, only Ryo can hear me, that is if he decides to listen anyway. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"After everything I did," he starts under his breath. Through all the sabotage and dark thoughts and schemes. "That bastard still…"

"Maybe if you just let go of your stupid grudge and fought fairly like a true gentleman, maybe then you'd stand a chance in the real world," I lecture, staring straight ahead with a calm demeanor.

Ryo's eyes harden, and I feel somewhat… unfinished around him. "No matter," he frowns, glaring ahead. "I still won."

"Sakura," the judge calls, turning around herself and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes and mine meet, and for a moment I wonder if he's still mad at me. But a small hint of a forgiving smile irks its way to the left of his mouth, and Sasuke notions his head for me to walk up. At the same time I wonder what Ryo meant by 'he still won'. Before I can say anything else, Ryo's already walking away.

I leave Ryo and take the judge's place next to Sasuke. "And may I present the winner's prize, the Haurno Heiress, whereas Sasuke shall be her escort to the Gala after party! Not to mention a kiss!"

More girls shriek as a bouquet of flowers is placed into my arms. Everything's a bit sudden and overwhelming (and super bright), but Sasuke and I, through our forced smiles and squinting under the spotlights, manage to survive. But, as promised, I give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, and the crowd goes wild. It's the second one today.

We remain wordless for the rest of the pageant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While I'm in my dressing room once more back stage, I'm being made up for another dress to wear for the gala, tiredly sitting in waiting. By now my foot is killing me and all I want to do is go home. I wonder if there's a way for me to get out of having to go. That way at least Sasuke and I don't have to be stuck awkwardly together all suddenly I hear voices outside in the hall.

"What?"

"You heard me Uchiha."

A loud bang vibrates through the walls and I jump. _Ryo and Sasuke_. Without anyone present, I push myself off of the makeup chair and feel the instant jolt of pain up my leg. Carefully I limp towards the door and while leaning against a nearby couch arm I press my ear against the door. _It is them_.

Outside, Sasuke is holding Ryo's shit, pinning him angrily against the wall. "I won the damn contest already so leave Sakura alone!"

"Pft," Ryo spits to the side. Sasuke had punched him earlier. "Didn't I tell you already? My _dad_ and _her_ mother are meeting. No matter what I did my father would end up persuading Kana anyway to hand Sakura over to me as my fiancé." _What?_ "Sasuke after all these years, you really expect me to keep my word?"

They never notice me evesdropping, but I get every word. "So I'm… going to be engaged to Ryo…?" I whisper. Is… this why Sasuke was trying so hard in the contest?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes Ino I kept the dress on," I say on the phone, putting on a hoodie over my pajamas. "Yes I washed off all the makeup."

After a tiresome extra-long day, by midnight I was finally home. After Sasuke won the contest, he and I were practically shipped to that Gala After-party, not a word spoken. Sasuke had this angry look in his eye the entire night, and I think I knew why. What Ryo said right after the competition, about our parents' meeting out of town – could Mom really give in that easily? And… was this what Sasuke was fighting so hard for all day? So that I wouldn't have to, marry Ryo? No matter anymore. Ryo just might get his way after all we've done.

By now I'm updating Ino on today's events. She say she saw the whole thing on TV and was talking constantly with the guys but she wanted to hearit from me (I don't know). I refused to tel her the last part, though. "Eeeek! I knew Sasuke liked you!"

Where does she get that? "Sasuke doesn't like me Ino. For all I know he's probably still mad at me for dancing on this leg." I wince a little as I crawl into bed.

"If he was still and at you then he wouldn't have done such an amazing speech."

"W-Well yeah but-"

"No buts! You can't deny something totally happened today and I so missed it! Watching it on TV isn't the same! Oh, and I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

"Don't go that far," I say flatly, slightly embarrassed of Ino over the phone. Nonetheless she was right. I can't deny that _something_ happened today. Whatever it is I don't know but-

My inner thoughts are cut off by the sound of my door opening. And it's… Mom? "I'll call you back, Ino," I say distantly. Her words go on until I flip my phone closed, and Mom lets herself in, closing the door behind her. "Hey Mom."

"Hello sweetie oh, look at you," she coons, sitting beside my legs on the bed. Her hand brushes some of my loose stands away. "How are you? I heard Sasuke won."

"Yeah he did," I nod, trying to smile. But I can't beat around the bush. "So uh, how'd your meeting go with Ryo's dad?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," she scoffs, like a teenager. There's a sign. "So here. Our meeting is going _swimmingly_ and perfect and we almost mark a partnership. The next thing I know we're talking about you and Ryo and how you're both set on inheriting the family fortunes of your families right? And then-"

Mom just goes on and on, ranting and pacing beside my bed. Just watching her makes me dizzy and I feel more like Ino's talking to me than my mother.

"But then this guy has the _nerve_ to throw in that I break off yours and Sasuke's upcoming engagement and replace him with Ryo! Can you believe him he-!"

"So what did you say?" I try to rush.

"Well no of course but oh my God the man won't shut up and sign the papers and oh – Sakura honey. I'm sorry I missed the pageant. If I'd known the meeting would've gone that way, I would've skipped it all together to go support you and Sasuke. Was Kakshi there at least?"

"Yeah. To pick us up," I point out. Slacker. He said he lost track of the time. How on earth cn you not realize you're late for nine hours?

Mom sighs, fanning herself with her fans. "The nerves that Hanazawa man has awaken in me; He just wouldn't let it go! I'm surprised I listened to him for as long as I sat there."

"M-Mom? Do you mind if I go see Sasuke for a second?" Her eyebrow raises, and she looks at my leg. "Just five minutes please?"

She has a denying pout. And for once she actually looks like a mom who might say no. "Make it quick."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Across the street, Sasuke was in his room, sitting at his computer desk string at is reflection in the computer. It's almost one in the morning and Sasuke still hasn't been able to go to sleep. Ryo's words remain stapled in the Uchiha's head, and he doesn't know how to tell me, or if I already know. Or maybe-

"Knock knock," Itachi announces behind a locked door.

"Go away Itachi," Sasuke groans.

"I need to borrow your tools!"

"You have your own."

"I need to borrow your skateboard."

_What the hell does he need by board for?_ "Listen Itachi it's late and I-" Sasuke's opened the door and finds himself face to face with me in crutches and Itachi behind. Both brothers are clad in pajamas and I'm surprised to see Sasuke awake. "Sakura-?"

"I'll leave you two alone now," Itachi says, ruffling my hair before walking away. "No unprotected sex you hear!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke glares, throwing a ball of socks or something Itachi's way. I laugh, pulling myself up a little on my crutches. "And what are you doing here. It's like, one in the morning. And you know how I hate having you in my house."

"I know but I couldn't wait. Can I come in?"

Suddenly Sasuke gets defensive. "To what?"

"To sit," I answer bluntly, staring at the guy like he's nuts. When Sasuke gets the message he nods and lets me in. I make my way to his bed and plop down on it, sitting my crutches aside. Sasuke pulls up a rolling chair for himself in front of me for himself. "Wow, so this your room."

"Enough with the small talk I'm tired. What is it."

Cranky much? "I just wanted to tell you that my Mom came home." Sasuke's ears perk up, and now I have his serious attention. "Ryo and I aren't engaged." Sasuke looks at loss for words, so my mouth continues to run. "I overheard you and Ryo arguing back at the Hall; how you fought in the competition? For me so I wouldn't have to marry him?"

Sasuke feels his face heat up a little out of nowhere, but he finds his words soon enough. "W-Whatever. I only did it for my own sake. If you were forced to be with that loser than Karin would probably end up hauling after me."

"I know," I smile, going along with a tiny laugh. Somehow Sasuke ends up laughing a little too, both of us smiling and happy again. But it quickly dies down, and suddenly we're just sitting there. "Say um," Sasuke starts. "While we're actually alone, without the others and assuming my brother isn't eavesdropping…," I laugh a little. "Can we talk?"

_This is it_. "Yeah."

"About that speech earlier during the contest," he says slowly.

I begin shaking my head "No don't worry about it. You had to say something and all that stuff you said managed to get you to the finals. I know you didn't really mean it so, you don't have to tell me-"

"That's, sort of why have to tell you," Sasuke cuts off, a little lost for words for once. I hold my tongue to keep from blabbing or interrupting. "Yeah the part about you being my sincere girlfriend was complete bullshit but some stuff I said was, kind of true." Is Sasuke really saying this now?

"Like… what?"

"Like, how I feel guilty for that," Sasuke says, pointing at my leg. "The old me wouldn't have felt guilty for anything. Heck, the old me wouldn't have even signed up for that stupid pageant."

"So why did you?"

"I don't know," Sasuke sighs, giving up on trying to come up with explanations. "But… things are different now. Somehow. And, I… really do find it hard to go back to… old habits."

"Like chasing short skirts and hooking up with sluts every ten seconds," I quote from his speech with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke laughs, lightening the tension. "I… Ijust want to apologize for everything unnecessary I drag you into."

"Is Sasuke Uchiha actually apologizing to me?" I ask with a hand on my chest.

"Don't make me take it back."

I laugh, leaing back in my arms bit. "Kakashi says my ankle will heal in a few days, so it's nothing to feel bad about. I'll be up and skating circles around you in no time."

"Hey stay off your board until I say so okay?" Sasuke warns me.

Well this is backwards. Sasuke's threatening me to _not_ skate. Mm. "While we're doing embarrassing apologizes I should probably say sorry, too."

"What do you have to say sorry for? I was the jerk."

"Maybe but, I should've told-"

"Hey, I'm not mad anymore okay?" Sasuke says, holding my shoulder. "Kiba actually talked to me earlier during the competition, got me to cool off a bit about you." So Kiba did that for me? "So I don't want to hear any apologizes from you okay?"

I try not to look to surprised or astounded, but I can't help my shock. "Kakashi's really turned you into something. I'm impressed."

"Kakashi taught me nothing," Sasuke scoffs, holding his arms over the back of his chair. "Just… thanks for caring."

"That's what friends are for right?" I say automatically, forgetting who I'm talking with. The next few seconds go by too slowly and I wish I could eat my words. We're not friends. Awkardness. Run. "I'm gonna go now."

"Haruno wait," Sasuke halts, stand and stealing my crutches before I can walk on them. He holds them behind him while keeping me at bay with his other arm. His hand's over my forehead and somehow that's all that's necessary to keep me in place.

"I know Sasuke we're not really friends I don't need the lecture so just let me-"

"Sit," he finishes, pushing me y the forehead. My butt lands back on his bed and Sasuke puts my crutches down beside his chair. Sasuke exhales first. "Look," he starts. "I know I always say how we're just, in this charades for our own reasons and that we're not really friends, but… I think after today I should probably re-evaluate."

I smile a little in admittance, thinking over today's events. "You think so."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone as meddling as you," Sasuke says sincerely, and I'm supposing it's a compliment. "Then again I'm just as worse aren't I."

"You barge into my home, steal hours of my days to skate," I list, smiling. "We're both bad people I get it. But, I think I'm okay with it. You. Being meddling." Sasuke looks up at me, smiling too. "So… are we, friends… now?"

Sasuke smiles, shaking his head in denial. "I can't believe myself but, I'd be a liar if I didn't feel something for you." With that we shake hands, and our 'partnership' is officially over, and we've crossed the line into friends. "Friends."

"Friends," I nod, still holding his hand. Shortly after they finally part. "Phew. Well, I probably should get back home."

"Need me to walk you?"

"I'm fine," I say, walking with my crutches to the door before realizing what he just asked. I look back with the weirdest face. "Did you just ask if I needed you to walk me home?"

Suddenly Sasuke looks just as weirded out as I am. Maybe he's just realizing it too. "I," he pauses.

Instead I laugh and shake my head. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Night," he waves, and with me gone, he closes the door, and looks back at his now empty room. It's 1:30 according to his clock, and suddenly everything is just… flipped. "What am I doing," Sasuke sighs, running his hand through his hair. He shuts of the lights and falls into bed. But, despite our official declaration of friendship, Sasuke can't help but wonder what it is he's exactly feeling now. Is this what it's supposed to feel like when you make friends with a girl? Sasuke's never made a relationship with a girl that was _just friends_ before.

And Naruto's strangely unforgettable words came to mind again.

_"If you don't tell her care and how you feel about her, then… guys like me may swoop in and try to steal her form you one day if you don't man up and swallow your pride."_

So… was that this strange feeling inside now that he _has_ swallowed his pride? Sasuke covers his face with his pillow and goes to sleep after the long day.


	22. The 'First Kiss' Pt1

**_Step8: The 'First Kiss'_**

_**Sakura and Ino surprise the guys with a visit to the local children's hospital for some needed 'volunteer service hours'. However Sakura learns her hospitalized friend, Matsuri, has only days left to live before her cancer takes her. Can Sakura fulfill Matsuri's mysterious last wishes? And who is the suspicious red-head with the forehead tattoo showing up around the hospital that Sasuke is suspicious of? (And hello, STEP8 Title? Mm? Maybe...)**_

* * *

><p>Somewhere off in this little town, a red-headed young teen sits in his room, staring at a picture on his desk. It's a quaint photograph inside a plain rectangular frame. He, his friend, and his two older siblings. This was taken three years prior, yet it feels so much longer ago.<p>

The teen continues to stare at the girl beside him in the photograph, trying to make him smile in the memory (which he wasn't, never does).

His eyes harden, before he extends his hand, folding down the photo frame until the shining youthful faces are no longer in the light and now against the dark table.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile…

It's been a good handful of days since the pageant now, and my foot is healing miraculously well, as is Sasuke's and my newfound 'official friend-truce'. It's a little into noon this fine weekend, and the guys and I decided to hold lunch at my place for a change after a couple of hours of skate practice. Along with Ino who's joined us today, we're all around the kitchen, bread everywhere since we all decided to make sandwiches for ourselves.

"Hey Sakura tie this up for me will you?" Sasuke calls casually, passing me the bag of sliced bread.

"Sure thing," I reply, simultaneously doing so while spreading peanut butter over some toast. I try to open a jelly jar but it won't budge. "Sasuke can you open this for me?"

"Yeah no prob."

The rest of the onlookers can't help but stare irrediculously. Shikamaru doesn't blink, Kiba's mouth is open, Naruto's gaping, and Neji's just….dumbstruck. Civility? Normalcy? Equality? Newfound elements in the atmosphere.

"_What the shit is this…?_" Kiba whispers so seriously to Neji, who merely shakes his head in a lack of answer.

"They've been acting like this for a while today," Naruto adds in whispers amongst themselves. "It's so weird." Even Akamaru from inside Kiba's jacket can't help but watch questionably.

"What exactly did I miss?" Ino whispers sideways to Naruto, but Shikamaru's expression is just as hopeless. Ever since Ino's returned from her earlier vacation, our behavior's been nothing but defying-science to her.

"Hey try this for me," Sasuke suggests, holding out a spoon of some mix of sandwich condiments in a spoon.

He feeds it to me while I spread jelly on my bread, and I think for a second. It needs something. "More ketchup."

"More ketchup," Sasuke nods with a smile, grabbing a nearby bottle and squirting it all over his long sandwich.

"Oh FUCK no," Kiba flips, startling Naruto, and catching mine and Sasuke's attention. "What the hell?!" Kiba screams, arms flailing before pointing at us. "W-W-What the fuck is this?! You're creeping the freaking hell out of my ass!"

"We are?" I blink, Sasuke and I look at one another.

"Dog boy's got a point," Shikamaru points out, sitting up. "All vulgarity aside. I mean, you guys are acting, well-"

"Kind of gross," Ino recites bluntly, head resting on hand.

I roll my friends. "Didn't we already tell you guys? Sasuke and I have finally truced. We're friends. We're just acting a bit more civil, that's all."

"Yeah but it's still weird," Naruto hmphs, grabbing the ketchup from Sasuke. "I never thought you guys becoming official friends would make such an impacting change in the atmosphere."

"It's all in your head, dobe," Sasuke says like his old self, only for Naruto to react on spot as usual. "Nothing else has changed between Haruno and I."

"You guys just shared ketchup in a spoon," Shikamaru points out. "You guys are groser than any other real couple Sasuke's been associated with."

I wear a flat smile and eat my pb&j sandwich to stifle my laughter, and looking aside I can see Sasuke trying to hide a smile too. We had to admit, Sasuke and I secretly planned this a little. We knew 'being friends' wasn't that big of a deal – nothing between us really has changed, strangely enough. _But_, we thought that for a while, even a _little_ while, we could play around with the guys and freak them out a little. It didn't sound like much fun when Sasuke explained it but now, it's totally entertaining.

"Anyway…" Ino says, coming over to me with a water bottle. "How's the foot?"

"Hm? Oh, it's good now," I say, looking down and wiggling it a little. I just tried skating for the first time today. It's pretty okay. "A lot better then before."

Ino smiles. "That's great. Does that mean you're still up for St. Lucia's tomorrow?"

The guys can't help but eavesdrop beside us as I scan my memory for the name. St. Lucia, St. Lucia. Wait a sec. "Is that tomorrow?" Ino nods.

"What the heck is a St. Lucia?" Naruto asks dumbfounded.

"Nothing you guys would know. It's a special children's hospital across town that Sakura and I volunteer at every year," Ino says pointedly. "Do you guys even do any volunteer service?"

Naruto and Kiba look at one another for a good three seconds before reciting a flat nd simultaneous, "No," as if it were nothing to worry about. Oh gosh.

I can see Ino resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Hopeless, I'm thinking. She crosses her arms and looks back at me. "Well I hope your new 'friend' over here doesn't mind I steal you tomorrow," she says, refering to Sasuke as my 'new friend'.

"Sasuke doesn't mind. Right Sasuke?"

He looks a little warry. Official friend or not, Sasuke's still Sasuke: A butt. "I'm a decent person, but not decent enough to let you ditch practice so you can volunteer for making dying kids smile." ...

"What a douche bag," Ino whispers to me while I roll my eyes. Tell me he's kidding.

"I don't see why you all can't go together," Kakashi notes, waltzing into the kitchen with a book in front of his face. _Kakashi say what?_

"Us. Volunteering at a hospital?" Kiba almost laughs. "Kakashi what do you take us for?"

"Are you saying you _don't_ want to be there to help a suffering child's wish come true? Or to help a pained little girl brighten her day a little? You would rather skate than make decent use of your time for the better good, you souless monsters?" Kakashi says rather poetically. Ino and I stand back, watching the scene unfold while all the guys keep their stares on my step father. Um...Wow. "No offence or hard feelings, though." Yeah that makes it alright.

I can't quite read the guys' expressions. "You think they'd go?" I whisper to Ino.

"_Noooo_," Ino shakes her head. "Right?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good grief let me be struck by lightning," Ino frowns as we all sit on a bus, driving us over to the St. Lucia children's hospital. It's a little far off, so Ino and I were planning on taking public transportation there like we do every year. Only now we have more company.

I turn around from where Ino and I sit, and see the guys at the back of the bus all talking amongst themselves. Neji alone by the window on his laptop next to Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba playing i-spy out the window. Shikamaru asleep in the very back with his head leaning against his window. "They could be louder," I say, trying to cheer Ino up.

"Whatever." It's so obvious she doesn't want them here.

Eventually the bus halts to a stop, and the guys and I get off here for a pit stop and lunch break. We'd catch another bus afterwards. "Food!" Naruto doesn't hessitate to rush to the gas station corner store, followed by Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji's following along behind as well.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom," Ino tells me. "You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll wait out here." Ino leaves me and for a moment I think I'm alone out here by the bus-stop bench. But then Sasuke comes up from behind. "Sasuke."

"Being stuck in a cramped up gas staion store with the guys is the last place I want to be," Sasuke chuckles. I can imagine. He leans against the glass wall of the bus stop while I remain seated. "So you and Ino do this every year?"

"Yeah. It's like a girl-bonding thing sort of. That's probably why she's a little upset you guys came along, not that it matters. I think it makes it interesting."

"You're pretty optimistic," Sasuke frowns. Heh. He'd rather be back home skating, I see.

While we're waiting in silence, Sasuke glances up and sees a billboard off in the distance. Some advetisement advertising some perfume of the sort, along with a racy image of a man and a woman's lips close together. 'Sweet Kiss' was the perfume's name. Suitable visual for such a perfume. "What do you think about kissing?" Sasuke asks out of the blue, still starring off distantly to the billboard.

...What. "What?" I ask, obviously not expecting that.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Not with me." He scoffs. "Don't flatter yourself. Just because we're fake dating doesn't mean I have any intention of kissing you of all people."

Ouch. Hmph, first he asks then he says that. "Well good to know," I pout.

"Sorry. Just curious," he says rather maturely. Where's he staring off to? "It never crossed my mind until now."

Kissing. To be frank it's never crossed my mind either. "Honestly, I've never actually had my first kiss yet."

Somehow this answer is as startling to Sasuke as the question was to me. "What?"

Don't be that surprised. I don't see why it's such news. "I've never kissed anyone before," I repeat rather plainly. It's not a bad thing.

"You mean you've never made out before right?" Sasuke pursues as if I'm telling a joke.

I shake my head. "Nope." I feel self-conscious now. "Not all high schoolers are like you, you know."

Sasuke holds back a laugh. "Yeah but not all high schoolers have virgin lips at this age like you, either." For some reason I take that as an insult and my glare comes through. Sasuke can't hold in his laugh and he shakes his head. "Oh lay off. It's fine. I just, thought you would have at least..." Sasuke tries to find the word.

"I know," I reply, looking at my twiddling thumbs. I thought by my age of 17 I would've, too. "…What's it like?"

"What."

"Kissing," I say rather blunt and curious-like, as if I were asking him to identify some new math problem in calculus. "Obviously _you_ have." He's smirking. Just roll your eyes Sakura.

"'Kissing'," Sasuke repeats, crossing his arms while watching the numerous cars pass through the long highways. That play-boy smile appears and it takes all I have to refrain from insulting him. I did ask. "It has been a while..."

"Sorry," I say flatly.

Sasuke shrugs. "It's just lips touching. Sometimes tongues, too. It's nothing special."

"Kissing isn't special?" I laugh in repentance. Sasuke nods. Clearly I asked the wrong guy. "Probably because you've never like-liked the girls you've made out with."

"'Like-liked'?" Sasuke asks, holding back insane amounts of laughter. "What are you five? Who uses that term anymore?"

"I do," I pout, crossing my arms. "But from what I see, you only make out with a girl because all you like about them are their boobs and their butt."

"Can't deny it there," Sasuke says with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Good grief. "But don't get me wrong kissing's great. What, are you saving it for someone special?" Sasuke teases.

"No," I say honestly, sort of wishing I could say otherwise. "My first kiss will probably be on my wedding day, if I ever manage to get married. Knowing my Mom she'll make it happen."

"Why don't you just get it over with then? The first kiss," Sasuke suggests, confused. "I mean if you're not saving it and you're not the kind of girl who wants it to be perfect and all."

"I have my own reasons," I say confidently. And I do. I just, don't know if I like them. But by the look on Sasuke's face he's waiting for me to continue. I can trust Sasuke on this right? At this point? "It's... sort of because of that kidnapping a while back," I point back, changing the atmosphere a little. "When I was a kid? I went missing for a bit because of these guys and..."

Sasuke remains silent, being polite and not interrupting me, despite there not really being much to interrupt. It's a touchy subject he remembers.

"I just don't trust guys generally when it comes to that stuff," I admit honestly and rather shyly. "Let alone romantically. Getting relatively close to kissing a guy would probably result in my running away or something," I try with a smile and a pitiful laugh.

Sasuke doesn't smile (because it's Sasuke), but he can mentally recall how terrified I used to get when he'd touch even my arm, much less hug me. But he doesn't pester me any longer. "I understand," he says. Sasuke also remembers Kakashi telling him and the guys a few details of me getting kidnapped as a little girl. _Whether Sakura knows that, I don't wanna test it_. "Sorry I brought it up."

"No. Don't be," I assure. When Sasuke apologizes, it's something. And for some freaking reason I feel guilty for making him apologize (though he _should_ more often). "I'm glad I got that off my chest. Never thought about it before, why I never kiss guys. Now I know," I end cheerfully. "And besides, the whole kidnapping ordeal's a big blur to me, so I don't remember too much to get sad over."

"You can't remember any of it?" Sasuke asks curiously. Hesitantly. "About those guys...?"

Can I? "Bits and pieces," I say with a half smile. Suddenly bizarre and foggy images flash through my mind. "Dark... Eerie... Graphic." I shake my head. I don't say anything about how I can remember being touched various places.

And Sasuke doesn't say anything about how he knows already from Kakashi.

"They were perverted bastards," I manage out, sounding colder and stronger like I intended. But a hint of fear still runs through in my tone. "But at least no kiss."

"Well that's a relief," Sasuke jokes. Horribly. It's so horrible we both end up laughing, coming off this depressing topic.

Before long, all the guys are back with Ino and we're all waiting at the bus stop for the next bus. Sasuke's and my talk ends there, mostly likely never to be brought up again. But still. It was... nice. You know, for a player-skater delinquent kind of guy.

Eventually a bus _does_ pick us up. And eventually the bus _does_ drop us off in front of the hospital. Once again I'm side-by-side with Ino as we approach the front doors. I guess in the end Kakahsi's guilt trip got the guys to want to 'volunteer' too.

Still, their company doesn't make Ino any less stressed.

"You guys better not embarrass us," Ino warns, looking back. Particularly at Naruto.

"Hey just be lucky we're even coming. So stop nagging us," Shikamaru defends, all the way in the back. "Especially after you lectured us about how we should be doing this sort of thing."

"Yeah but not with us!" Ino yells back. In comfort I pat her shoulder. I'm not as worried about the guys' company anymore. Not like how I used to fear they'd turn every situation into a living hell. Now, who knows? This could be fun.

But in case something _does_ fall over negatively, well, I know who to blame. (Dear old Kakashi... again).

We walk into the children's hospital as a group, and the air suddenly feels more sterile and clean. Cold. Bright. The receptionist can't help but see our giant group waltz in together. Who can miss us? But she recognizes us, too. The lady gasps. "Ino? Sakura," she grins.

"Miss Shizune," Ino smiles as Shizune walks around the receptionists desk to give Ino a hug. Then me.

"Good to see you two again," Shizune smiles, breaking out hug. "Who're your friends? You all here to visit?"

I nod. "Yeah. This is Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and-"

"Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend," Ino grins, not passing an opportunity to announce this. I can't help but look apologetically at Sasuke, who's looking back at me with the same exasperated look.

"_She's so chipper all of a sudden_," Shikamaru whispers annoyed, eyeing Ino and her bright presentable grin.

Kiba shakes his head. "Women."

Shizune gasps, clasping her hands together at me. "Ooh Sakura you have a boyfriend? Aw, how long's it been?"

"Three/Six months," Sasuke and I both recite at the same time, saying different numbers. We look at each other again, unsure of how to handle this slip up.

_Note to self, discuss with Sasuke exactly how long we've been fake dating_.

"We don't really feel the need to keep track," I convince with a weird laugh. "We don't think it's important."

"Anniversaries don't matter that much to us," Sasuke adds with a very monotone yet convincing charming smile. "We see each other almost every day. Anniversaries are overrated."

"Aw that's so sweet," Shizune whispers, looking back form me and Sasuke and me and Sasuke. "Well I won't keep you all any longer. The children on floor five could use some company. They've been pretty rowdy."

"Sure," Ino and I say, and we take our leave. The guys follow along obediently, surprisingly, but Sasuke walks up to my side.

"We should talk about that," he whispers, referring to 'how long we've been going out'.

"Yup," I say, hiding an amused smile.

Ino leads us up some stairs. "You guys know how to deal with kids, right?"

"Depends; what kinda kids?" Kiba asks doubtfully.

Ino shrugs. "I dunno. Sick kids."

I roll my eyes. Be a little more specific than that, Ino. "What Ino means to say is some of these kids have been here a while. Missing school, missing family - some stay for years and it gets tough."

"I can imagine," Naruto blinks. "Staying cooped up in such a black and white place? It'd drive me mad."

"Thank god you aren't home schooled," Shikamaru stares, imagining the blond in such a violent, bored state at home all the time. Naruto glares back with a weird and scary frown.

"Just _be_ nice?" Ino warns us as we enter the fifth floor. The hallway is shorter, but another two corridors are wide open to a huge room, with multiple small hospital beds lining the walls. Children run amuck inside, some playing and some in bed. There must be at least two dozen kids in here.

Ino and I aren't as shell-shocked, but I sense the guys are a bit overwhelmed. My assumptions are proven when I see their cracked faces. It's a little funny. "Damn," Kiba says a little too loud, Akamaru poking out his jacket.

"All these kids?" Naruto whispers to me. "They are live here?"

"They're too sick to stay home for too long, and some have long term treatments," I explain to Naruto in an equally quiet whisper. However, I can see the others are listening in, too. "But they're just kids," I assure, smiling.

A couple of younger ones run across us. A handful have bandannas over their heads, hinting at their hair loss from treatments. Others play from their beds, unable to get up but still socializing. Some have crutches and others walk around rolling a tall pole with a bag, an IV connecting them.

"Sakura? Ino?" a girl's voice calls. Looking around the room we all find the source of the voice, and my eyes light up. A young teenage girl lays, sitting up in her bed by the wall. "Matsuri?"

"Oh my gosh it's you!" Ino practically screams, running over to hug her first. I pace my way over, and the guys stay relatively nearby. I hug her second.

"Who's she?" Kiba whispers. Neji shrugs.

"I thought you were released last year," Ino mentions.

The girl Matsuri puts on an apologetic smile. "I had to come back a few months after for more treatments."

"You poor thing!" Ino coos, hugging her rather tightly.

"Sakura who's this?" Naruto asks me.

"Oh, this is Matsuri," I introduce, though Ino's still smothering the poor girl. "She's our age, went to Suna High down town."

"She's in our year level?" Shikamaru asks in disbelief, doing a double take at her. I can't blame him. Matsuri looks so skinny. Barely 17. "How long's she been stuck here?"

"About three years," I say sympathetically. "We saw her last year get released since she was doing so well. I didn't think she'd end up back here." It's a little sad to say, but she's a little thinner than she used to be. And paler. But her smile's all the same, if not brighter.

"Hey you," a little kid calls. We all look down and we see a short child, tugging on Kiba. "Why do you smell like poo."

(. . .) "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto begins laughing, while the other guys stifle their smiles. Meanwhile I'm plastered. Kiba, whatever you do, don't-

"What'd you say you little punk?" Kiba glares. Naruto's inappropriate laughter still echoes. "And I don't smell like poop I have a dog!"

"Hahaha! He says you smell like crap!" Naruto almost tears, patting Kiba on the back. But then I see two children nearing Naruto, watching him curiously.

"Mr. Sun?" the tinier girl squeaks. I follow her eyes to Naruto's head. Oh my god she thinks his hair looks like the sun. "Mr. Sun," she says breathlessly, tugging on Naruto's pants as if she can climb him.

Suddenly Naruto's not laughing, and trying to get away from the cute little girl as if she were the plague. "H-Hey! Don't come near me- Hey my pants!" Naruto panics, his trousers almost falling. Naruto's griping them with both hands to keep them up.

"Haha! Look everyone my baby sis is trying to pull the spiky headed kid's pants down!" a little boy announces. Before we know it, all the toddler-tall kids are chasing after Naruto, trying to pull his pants down. Hey you can't blame me for laughing.

It doesn't take long for all the kids to take notice of their tall male visitors, slowly pulling each of them apart from their single cluster until they're spread out around the room. It's so out of place, it's cute. However Sasuke remains behind me and 'out of sight', refraining from being tugged away as a child's play thing.

Finally Matsuri notices the new faces once Ino lets her breath. "You brought friends?"

"Yup," I say, raising my arm to point and introduce in different corners of the room. "Naurto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba." Bark! "And, Akamaru." Is Akamaru even allowed in here? "Oh and this here is Sasuke."

"Hi," Sasuke smiles politely.

"They're dating," Ino whispers giddily, as if we really were dating.

Matsuri's eyes brighten. "Sakura you found a boyfriend?"

"She found me alright," Sasuke says with a plain smile, arm around me. And by 'found' he probably means how I accidentally skated into them and got them banned from their own skate park.

"Aw, the kids like them," Ino laughs, enjoying the guys in their foreign setting. "This should be on video. Look at all of them. We should've brought these guys here long ago. They're like clowns, haha!" Well, she's right. "I'm gonna go help Shikamaru. One of the kids might pull out his earring," Ino scoffs, leaving the three of us.

Matsuri lays back a bit in her bed. "You guys came on a good day. The kids have been so bored. I feel bad for them."

"And what about you?" Sasuke socializes as we sit next to her. "Don't you get tired of this place?"

Shamelessly Matsuri shakes her head. "No. This hospital's like a second home to me now." I notice the bandanna on her head. All her hair is finally gone. I can still remember her beautiful soft brunette shoulder length hair hair. Ino and I would brush it for her last year.

"So how long did they say you'll be here this time?" I ask, holding her hand.

"Not long," she says, less cheerfully. "Don't tell the others but, the doctors don't think I have much time left." My heart skips a beat. What did she say? I-Is she serious? "Another reason why I'm glad you guys visited today. I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"Oh Matsuri," I breathe out, pulling her into an almost cliché hug. But my emotions are running, and everything's happening so fast. Even worse, Matsuri is so calm about it. I hold her longer than I intend to, but mostly so I can suck up my tears. Can't cry here.

Sasuke sits back, a little of a third wheel but sympathetic all the more. This girl is so mature and beyond her years compared to all of them, Sasuke thinks. As he lets me and Matsuri have our moment, Sasuke can't help but sense they're being watched. The room has one wall with the doors, and large glass windows for peering into the room from the hall. And _from_ one of those windows, Sasuke spies a pure, red-headed teen watching - then disappearing out of sight once their eye connect.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. _Who was that kid_?

"Here, Mr. Sun," the innocent little girl says, pouring imaginary tea among some of the toddler kids. She pours Naruto's plastic tea cup. "Do you like it?"

"I-It's great!" Naruto says nervously, crouched so small he feels his thighs might give out.

"Oh my gosh it's a dog! I've always wanted a dog!" a bunch of the kids say, crowding around Kiba's dog. Kiba remains on all fours, with a little girl riding his back as he and Akamaru 'pretend' to battle.

Meanwhile Shikamaru's on the other side of the room, with a few of the preteen boys. And they're all just, interacting. "So that's how you pop your board?" one of the boy asks.

Shikamaru nods. "Yeah. Just don't push that leg of yours too hard."

"Cool," the obvious to-be teens grin.

"Wow, look at all the flowers," a couple of little girls say, crowding around Neji and is laptop monitor, fill of images of different flowers online. "Is that a rose?"

"Mhm," Neji nods.

"I've never seen one of those before," one of the girls shakes her head, a few agreeing. A small but hesitant smile makes its way to Neji's face.

"Well, all your kids are softening up my guys," Sasuke scoffs, finding the sight somewhat amazing. Never in a million years would he have imagined seeing any of them like this. And quite frankly it was... refreshing for him.

"Hey Nina," Naruto says, putting his plastic tea cup down. It's safe to say he's bonded a lot with all the kids. "If you had one wish, what would it be?"

"Mm..." quiet little Nina ponders. "... A unicorn!"

Naruto's face freezes. A unicorn's a little out of the question. "Uh-"

"No a cake!" another girl yells out. "We never get cake in the hospital!"

"A UNICORN cake!" Nina gasps.

"A NINJA unicorn cake!" Another boy yells out.

"That's so adorable I could cry," I laugh, seeing all the tea-time girls bombarding Naruto with their wishes and answers, all piling on the blonde. "What about you, Matsuri?"

"Hm?"

"What's your wish?" I say seriously, patting her arm.

"I don't have any wishes, Sakura. I'm perfectly okay now," Matsuri assures.

"Nice try kid," Sasuke butts in, catching me by surprise. I didn't take him for the socializing type in this situation. "If you say you're gonna die soon then you must have _something_ you wanna do."

"Sasuke," I lecture.

But much to my surprise, Matsuri looks thoughtful. Does she have something she wants? "It's not really something you guys can do, but there has been something on my mind."

"What is it?" I ask.

Is that a blush? It's so obvious on her pale face, and she looks down, too. "Before I ended back up in the hospital last summer, I got into a fight with a friend," she says, almost regretfully. She makes a small feeble attempt a laughter. "We haven't talked since... He hasn't even visited me. Hm, he must be pretty mad at me."

"Some friend," Sasuke mutters rudely, while I give him a warning look.

Matsuri shakes her head of her thoughts. "Forget what I just said. He's probably forgotten about me by now."

"Hey don't say that," I say, grasping her hand tighter. She looks at me, and her eyes for the first time show sadness. Matsuri is never sad. "Wherever your friend is, I'm sure he's thinking about you."

Matsuri half smiles. "Sure."

"Sakura's right," Sasuke agrees with me, surprising me again. "Your friends a dude, right? Guys are morons. He'll come to his senses soon enough wherever he is," Sasuke assures in comfort.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Matsuri nods in appreciation. Wow. Go, Sasuke. Wish you were that supportive more often.

"Haha okay guys let go now," Naruto chuckles, shaking a girl off his arm as he approaches us. "Yo Sasuke, Sakura, I'm gonna head downstairs to the hospital's cafe. Can one of you come with me?"

He might get lost, knowing him. "I'll go. Sasuke can you stay here and hold down the fort?"

Sasuke nods and sits back down by Matsuri while Naruto and I exit the room together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Twelve hamburgers?" I repeat after Naruto makes the order. There's like, seven of us. "Naruto who's eating all that?"

"Who do you think?" Naruto says hilariously, referring to himself. I shake my head as the waitress slides me a hot chocolate. Guess the sandwiches are gonna take a little longer than my measly drink. "And thanks," he adds.

I blow into my cup. "For what?"

"For tricking us into coming up here," Naruto laughs, leaning against the cafe counter. "Or, Kakashi did anyway. But you get what I mean."

"No need to thank us."

"No seriously," Naruto says, full-heartedly. "I can't remember a time when the guys and I have ever been in this kind of situation."

"'_Situation'_?" I repeat with finger quotes.

"You know, being where you can't help but just feel... like this!" Naruto speechless. This _is_ an impact, haha. "I like these kids."

"They like you, too," I notice. "I've never seen them as hyped up as they were today. They're never this... loud. Or happy."

"That's 'cause they never met me," Naruto jokes. Sounds like something Sasuke would say. "Can we come back?" Naruto asks earnestly.

Wow. They really did get to him. "By all means," I laugh, motioning my hand. "I never imagined you, _any_ of you really, to be so… good with kids. Where'd you learn?"

"Just now," Naruto admits with a scoff of a laugh, quite surprised himself. "I don't know how Neji or Sasuke learned to be so nice but, I can sympathize with these kids."

"Really."

Naruto nods as we wait for our food order. "These kids are practically losing their childhood, all cramped up in this box of a hospital away from their families. I know what it's like." My face contorts and Naruto notices. He must've slipped and never meant to say that last part. But he replaces his own startled expression with one of casual defeat, a shrug, and a careless smile. "I'm an orphan. My folks died a while back," he informs me.

"Oh." Naruto? Of all people? Him? But, he's so cheerful. "So…"

"I live with Iruka."

Iruka? "Our teacher Iruka?" I ask. He teaches economics in school.

"Yeah. He's like that father-figure guardian person," Naruto shrugs, as if it were nothing. "I was a pretty bad kid after that. Everything normal just being stripped away from you out of nowhere – and before you know it you're not a kid anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Naruto finally gets a god look at me. "D-Don't look so sad, Sakura-chan! Look see I'm happy now! _Eeee_!" Naruto pulls on the sides of his mouth to make them even bigger, but he just looks so goofy I laugh. "See?" Naruto laughs, too. "Smile more. I'm sure the kids like you better like that."

"They do," I assure him, calming my laughter. Its obvious Naruto doesn't want us to dwell on sad subjects like this, so I'll drop it. But before long, we have our orders for food for the guys and Ino upstairs, and we take our leave from the café.

But along our walk back, I can't help but feel a little sad for Naruto. I can't imagine having to loose both parents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the end our visit to St. Lucia's was pretty fun. Lots more interesting than Ino's and my earlier visits in the past years. And what with Naruto wanting to go back again sometime soon, it reminds me how I should visit Matsuri more often; especially now. The idea of her… just… being gone one day. It feels almost surreal, actually. She told me and Sasuke towards the end of the day how she's been told the number of days she has left, but she didn't have the heart to tell us.

Quite frankly I don't think I could handle knowing.

But we're at school the following morning. I walk with my skateboard under my arm, having just arrived. Now to put my board in my locker then go to homeroom and-

_Ziiiip_. Suddenly across the hall, Sasuke skates right past me and down the left. As quickly as he appeared, he was gone. Sasuke. Was that, Sasuke? Skating in school? Is he mad?

Instinctively I run down the same direction, making another turn until I eventually see Sasuke at his own locker, placing his board inside as casually as always. "Hey! Don't skate inside school!" I lecture suddenly, pointing an accusing arm at him.

Sasuke looks up, unphased. "Since when did you become hall monitor?" Sasuke asks plainly.

"Whatever! If you get caught skating in the halls then-!"

"Then what? I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I can get away with skating in the hall. Especially this early in the morning," Sasuke recites, making me fume a little. Speaking of which, Sasuke's never this early to school. No one's even here yet. Maybe like two or three people in the hall. "So what are you doing here this early?" he asks, as if reading my mind.

"I always come this early," I answer, calming down and placing my board against his locker. "What about you?"

"I can't just come to school early?"

"No. You're probably planning a class rebellion or strategizing a way to line girls up so you can see up their skirts or something."

Obviously Sasuke isn't offended. Instead he pats his hand on my head as if I've just said a joke. "What an imagination."

"Get your hand off me you perverted-being." I try swatting his arm, but Sasuke merely does keep away with his hand, keeping his finger close to my face as I try to slap it away. It's a bit of a game, but it's fun in a way.

In the middle of our fighting, I accidentally corner myself against his locker and slip on my own skateboard. Comically and dramatically I start to fall backwards, just as the board hits Sasuke's ankles that he too loses balance and falls. I slide down the lockers and to the ground, while Sasuke's knees catch him, and his hands slam against the lockers before he can collapse onto me.

"Ow…." The back of my head throbs where it smashed into the green lockers, but when I open my eyes, I see Sasuke much closer than remembered. He fell too right? And it takes all of a second to realize he hasn't fallen all the way. My legs lay straight beneath his knees, and the way Sasuke's hands are propped against the locker to support himself above me – well, you get how suggestive this looks.

_My face… It's getting warm. Sakura do something_.

"You know if you wanted to hook up you could've just asked," Sasuke says with a completely straight expression, which only seems to annoy me all the more.

"You idiot you could at least react!" I spit up into his face. Somehow Sasuke's indifference reminds me of Itachi. "And get off me before someone sees!"

"No one's here," Sasuke scoffs, turning his head to the side. But in the distance all the way at the end of the hall, something catches his eye. Another student at the last locker. He closes it and slings his bag over his shoulder. But the red hair, the strange eyes and the red tattoo on his forehead – it's the same teen Sasuke saw the day before. His appearance is, unique. Can't forget it.

_He's the guy at the hospital yesterday_, Sasuke imagines.

Is Sasuke moving or what? "Sasuke," I glare, getting impatient.

"Hm? Oh, forgot about you," he says unbothered, rolling off me. Anime vein. _At least apologize. _

I sit up next to him, the two of us sitting against the lockers to recover. "What on earth got into you?" I ask, seeing Sasuke still looking down the hall. He was staring that way earlier too while he was over me.

"See that kid?" Sasuke asks,notioning his head. I follow, and see someone at the end, walking away and disappearing around the corner. What, is that Sasuke's next victim? "He was at the hospital yesterday."

"Who him?"

Sasuke nods. "He was looking our way when we were with Matsuri. Didn't know he went here."

"Suspicious much?" I say, not getting it that much.

"I am suspicious. He's creepy looking."

I have to admit, from the millisecond glance I caught of the stranger, he does stand out in memory. Bright red hair, tattoos. Still Sasuke could lighten up a little. "Don't judge him by his looks. So he was at the hospital; big deal. He was probably visiting someone too at the time."

Sasuke's stubborn look isn't going away. My words are futile. "Whatever."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The school day went on as usual. A passing routine that I'm growing onto. Nothing exciting concerning our group's happened in a while. Yeah visiting the hospital was fun, but not exactly…. _Our_ routine. You know, battling bad guys, important values on the line, live-action danger and super morals appearing out of nowhere? I kind of miss the adventure a little – not that I don't appreciate the peace.

"I just feel a little empty suddenly," I explain to Ino, the two of us lounging upstairs with Shikamaru in the fourth floor room. The guys' hang out and Ino's giant white board – everything's a little dusty. I never noticed before but Sasuke and his gang don't hang around up here at much during school anymore. Are they going to class more often now?

"So you're bored?" Ino rewords.

"Not bored," I reply. Matsuri and her futile words of imitate death loom over every other moment. Until then, she's all I can think about. I'm sure _it's_ all she can think about, too. "Just moody I guess. Sorry."

"Women," Shikamaru mutters, only for Ino to elbow the guy.

What the heck are these two doing up here in the first place? I came up here to think, and they were inside already. "Why are you guys here, anyway?" I nose around, accusing eyes. "Are you dating or something?"

They suddenly take me seriously. "OE?! ME? WITH HIM? ARE YOU MAD?!" Ino freaks, hitting Shikamaru and causing him to be shoved off his seat.

I wince at the fall, but Shikamaru's head glances up in clear annoyance. "You already know my answer," Shikamaru tells me, and I don't need to pester any more. His exasperated expression says it all.

"Anyway if it's adventure you want then let's look to our board of love!" Ino marches, jumping off the desk she was sitting on and striding herself over to the index-card-covered chalk board.

Shikamaru sits up, rubbing his head. "Is she serious?"

"You know Ino," I shrug knowingly. No use stopping her now.

"Don't doubt me! You've gone through each of these so far flawlessly, and they're always so intertwined with some cool adventures."

_The 'cool adventures' I go on have nothing to do with Ino's board_.

Ino rips off the next index card, and what's written behind in chalk is enough to catch mine and Shikamaru's attention:

**THE FIRST KISS**

I'm already near the door. "I'm outta here-"

"Sakura wait! No you have to tell me when it happens! I've been waiting months for something like this!" she wails, gripping to my arm.

"Well it's _not_ going to happen!" I say angrily shaking her off. Good god, the day I kiss Sasuke? _Shudder-shudder_. Ugh. Forget adventure – more like nightmare. "There's a lot of things I'll try with Sasuke for the sake of us fake dating, but a kiss is out of the question."

"B-But-!"

"See you later, Ino," I sat flat-faced, leaving her where she was, sad and unfinished.

Shikamaru stands himself up, looking at the board. "_First kiss_. You really think it's going to happen?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Look at the rest of the board, you moron. Everything else happened, right?"

Shikamaru would sweat drop right now if he could. Seeing each of the so-far revealed 'STEPS', they… actually all have happened in sequence consistently. So… maybe 'THE FIRST KISS' was inevitable? "Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs, but deep down, he's a little anxious to see how everything turns out.

Meanwhile with me, I'm heading down the stairs. This is technically a free period for me, hence why I took off to the abandoned fourth floor to clear my head and rant to Ino, but class would be starting soon. Still, Matsuri's words repeat again.

_"Before I ended back up in the hospital last summer, I got into a fight with a friend," says Matsuri, almost regretfully. She makes a small feeble attempt a laughter. "We haven't talked since... He hasn't even visited me. Heh, he must be pretty mad at me."_

To die, knowing you and your best friend never made up… How would that feel? How does she feel right now? And he- wherever he is. Does this 'friend' even know Matsuri's suffering her last few days on earth on the heaviest guilt a teenage girl could ever bear?

_You're thinking again, Sakura_. I exhale, careful to watch where I'm going down the stairs.

But as my thoughts drift to Matsuri again in that hospital bed, my footing loses its place and I find myself falling forward again. (What is it with me falling all over today?)

Oh no. My body tilts, and at this rate I'll land at the bottom head first. _This is bad. What do I do? What do I do_? For a split second I wish Sasuke were here to catch me, but he isn't. Instead, I shut my eyes and pray I move my arms fast enough to protect my head. But, the collision isn't as painful as I expect it to be.

This is because I landed on- no, I was caught. By, who? A red-head. "Ah," I try to identify my rescuer, but no name comes to mind. "Uh…" Red hair. Dark rimmed eyes. Forehead tattoo. It's the guy Sasuke warned me about. _Funny how stuff like this happens right after Ino and her stupid board_. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine," he says rather calmly, helping me sit up. My bag fel during my fall, and books are scattered all over this flight in the stairs. The red-head begins to help me collect them.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Gaara," he introduces, holding already two of my books. Why do I have so many books? "And you're Sakura Haruno."

"How do you know my name?"

"The infamous girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. You'd have to live inside your own locker to not know who you are," he says rather cooly. It's funny. I chortle a little. For a 'creep-called-by-Sasuke', he's pretty nice. "Here," Gaara offers.

I collect the books from him as we stand up, and I place them back into my school bag. "Thank you, Gaara." I think for a moment. "I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"We don't' have any classes together, so to be fair I don't see you around either. Which class are you going to now?"

"Math with Asuma."

Gaara has a very subtle smile, almost like Neji's. "My next class is on that floor. Can I walk with you?"

"Sure."

I feel like I've just made a new friend, and we walk down this stairwell together. But, Gaara. Gaara; I think I've heard of him before. Name-wise. He's a senior like us, but not a lot of people approach him because of his appearance. Then again, no one approached Sasuke and his gang but they were still well liked. Gaara shouldn't be any different. However, I trust Sasuke, too. Was he really with us yesterday?

"So uh," I try, walking with him. "By any chance were you at the St. Lucia hospital yesterday?" Gaara's sea green eyes look to me, and I hope I don't regret asking. "Uh, Sasuke thinks he saw you on the children's floor. I tell him he's paranoid but-"

"Your boyfriend's right. I was at St. Lucia's yesterday," Gaara confirms. W-Wow… Well, at least he's honest. "I go by often, so don't be surprised if you see me there again."

"Oh. That's a relief," I smile, putting Sasuke's wary words at ease.

"What did you think I was following you?" Gaara asks with the most minuscule hint of laughter.

"N-No! Not at all!" I defend. But I sound so panicked it almost sounds fake.

Gaara's subtle smile remains. "Don't worry about it. I get that a lot."

"I don't see why. You're real friendly," I say as I near Asuma's room. "Thanks for walking me to class."

"Anything for the girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha," he says rather gentlemanly, holding his arm out to the classroom. However before he goes off, he looks back at me one more time. "Sakura."

"Yes?" I ask, my hand on the door knob.

His face changes slightly. "That girl you and Sasuke were with yesterday. How is she?"

"Matsuri?" I repeat. Does Gaara know her? Her current condition rises back to mind, but I remember her promise not to tell anyone. Does this count? "She's fine," I lie, not knowing whether I should have. "Why?"

Gaara looks like he's about to answer, but he doesn't. "Nothing. I'll see you next time."

"Next time," I bid, somewhat sad. I wish he could've said what he was going to say. Now I'm curious. Maybe I'll ask Matsuri next time if she knows him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The school day goes on, and eventually comes to an end. Our entire group's a little on 'break' so far, as in we're not all together moment. Shocking, I know. We're always together aren't we. But lately things have slowed, and we have lives.

Neji is at the Hyuga Compound in the garden, snipping flowers with some trimmers. Baskets line the tone pathway, each one with different flowers. "Hiyaa!" Neji can hear Tenten training in a dojo nearby, in one of the rooms with a full view of the garden. Neji can see Tenten practicing her taijutsu with a cloth dummy, bandages wrapped around her arms and feet to protect them as she trains.

Neji smiles to himself before returning to his flowers.

"You look busy," Hinata mentions, walking up to him with a basket of laundry in her arms. She stops an observes her older cousin. Clipping flowers? "What are you doing?"

"You don't mind if I take a couple flowers do you?"

"N-No clip away. We have a lot," Hinata assures. She sees how many Neji's clipped already. And while their garden seems endless in view in terms of flowers, Neji's got a good amount. "What's all this for?"

There's no shaking off Hinata. "Children's hospital," Neji finally admits, snipping a red rose.

"Children's hospital," Hinata repeats. It isn't that Neji's a bad person. This is just… unusually nice. "You're getting the children some flowers?"

Neji nods, and Hinata kneels next to him, watching Neji expertly pick out the right colors that go with each other. "Sakura managed to drag all of us to St. Lucia's to volunteer the other day."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Hinata laughs.

"I had the mindset we could have been more productive somewhere else, but it was, nice," Neji admits, looking to the girl. "All the guys benefited from the visit. Even me, I think."

"I can see that."

Neji almost smiles. "Your boyfriend gave a speech to us earlier in school today, you know."

_Naruto stood his ground at lunch today, where surprisingly Ino and I weren't around for once. "LET'S MAKE THEIR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Naruto announces in the most cliché way possible._

_All of Leafville High is used to Naruto's antics, so no one pays him mind when he says this. However Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru can't help but stare. "Are you high?" Kiba blinks._

_Naruto rolls his eyes. "No, I'm talking about those bats in St. Lucia. We should do somethin' nice."_

_"Whatare we a charity case?" Shikamaru frowns._

_"Hey, you had fun didn't you? I saw you bonding with those teens, talking aout skating," Naruto grins. "Sakura said we can visit again tomorrow after school! Let's bring some stuff to make the kids happy."_

_"And he says we're going before we even agree," Shikamaru says._

_"Hey, I'm in," Kiba shrugs. "Those midgets are pretty fun."_

_"Then Operation WISH is in the GO!" Naruto cheers (solo)__._

"We never technically agreed, but I think it's implied we all have to go," Neji sums up, clipping a few daffodils as well. "Some of the girls there told me they've never seen flowers like these before."

"So you'll bring some over to fulfill their wishes," Hinata smiles. Lots of other children are going to be smiling, too, tomorrow. "What are the others up to then?"

Neji actually does laugh, thinking about it. "Shikamaru's at Anko's asking to rent out some boards for tomorrow. He bonded pretty well with the older boys and he's going to teach them how to skate. Naruto's trying to bake all these different cakes, god help him." Hinata giggles. "And Kiba's with his sister trying to make a bunch of stuffed animals or something along the lines of that."

"Kiba. Sewing?"

"Unbelieveable I know," Neji nods. And he himself is trimming practically quarter of his garden to green baldness. "And Sasuke's off doing his own thing, but he's probably up to his own antics, too."

"Then I'll leave you to this, then," Hinata nods, picking up her laundry basket and standing back to to return to work. "And what was that about my boyfriend?"

"You still like Naruto don't you?" a blunt Neji states.

Hinata's blush is a customary trait of any interaction with the girl, but this is differnet. "No, actually." Neji looks up. "I used to when we were younger but, we're good friends now. I like it that way."

"That's why you stammer whenever I bring my friends over," Neji scoffs.

Hinata smiles. She and her cousin never interact this way in front of the other guys. But ever since Hanabi's birthday, she and Neji (and Tenten too) have been on more consistent talking terms. "Not because of Naruto," Hinata says before walking back.

It takes Neji a few seconds to register the meaning behind that phrase. He clips a flower but forgets to catch it, and he looks back. "Wait what?" a late Neji asks, alarmed.

"Someone's being protective," Tenten speaks up out loud, watching the scene from her training room.

Neji's face remains emotionless, but he returns to his flowers. "Whatever."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere that evening, Sasuke bangs on the door of Naruto's apartment holding two heavy sacks of flour and sugar – a grumpy face to go along with it. "Can't believe I'm going this," the Uchiha mutters.

Naruto answers eventually, unchaining the door. "Hey you got the stuff I wanted?"

"Mirculously," Sasuke frowns, entering the home. But seeing the insides, all Sasuke can do is gape at the ridiculous amounts of white powder there is, scattered in almost every inch of the kitchen. Tiny cakes are on the coffee table away from the mess. "… You have officially lost your mind."

"Did I ask for your opinion? Go put the stuff over on the counter. How much do I owe you?" Naruto asks, getting his wallet.

"Fifteen bucks," Sasuke answers, releasing the weight from his arms. Naruto asked (begged) Sasuke to run to the store to buy more baking supplies, reasoning Naruto couldn't leave the apartment with an open oven, and that the super market would close soon. "So this is your contribution to your self-assumed operation."

"You know it," Naruto replies, handing Sasuke the cash. "All those brats who tried pulling my pants down say they've never had cake. So I'm trying to make a little of each."

"I can see that."

Naruto rolls his eyes as he gets back to work, Sasuke watching. "And what about you, tough-guy? I saw you and Sakura hanging around that girl in the bed by the door all day there."

"She's a friend of Sakura's."

"Oh?" Naruto didn't know that.

"Yeah. Matsuri. She's got a few days left, so Sakura's all hung up over it."

"Doesn't look like it," Naruto notes, thinking back to his pink haired friend at school that day. "Then again Sakura's like that… You think that Matsuri girl likes cake?"

Sasue rolls his eyes. "She doesn't want a stupid cake, you dobe."

Glare. Such rude words. "Well sorry for offering," Naruto frowns, working still. Sasuke stares up at the kitchen's ceiling fan, circulating the oven's hot air. "What are you thinking about?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing." Sasuke notices Naruto continuing to stare at him, and it irks Sasuke. Sasuke glares back, and the stare off continues until Sasuke figures he won't be let down. He exhales. "Just wondering how Sakura's going to take it."

"Take what?"

"Matsuri's condition," Sasuke responds. "It's only a matter of time, and as bad as it sounds I couldn't help but wonder how to deal with Sakura when it happens. We're not exactly built for comforting."

"Wow. So negative," Naruto notes. "Has Sakura said anything to you? Now that you guys are all buddy-buddy?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "Nah. But it was all over her face at school. I'm just going to let her deal with it her way then see what happens later. The grieving."

Naruto wears a partially disturbed face as he stirs his new batch of batter. Death is such a weird topic. Dealing with it. Preparing for it. It feels so strange. "Well then, we'll just have to be there for Sakura right? And that Matsuri girl? Is she okay?"

"Matsuri looks like she's accepted it," Sasuke says, rather sad surprisingly. "There's just one thing bothering me."

"And that's?"

"There was this guy at the hospital looking in through the hall window," Sasuke tells. "He's a student in our school. Red hair, forehead tattoo-"

"Gaara," Naruto suddenly remembers casully. "I know him."

Sasuke looks rather shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah he's in our graduating class this year. Transfer student or something. Pretty weird kid. They say he has a record that beats ours by a mile from his old school."

It's hard to surprise Sasuke, but now he's even more warry of the red-head. "That bad, huh?"

"Rumors are rumors," Naruto shrugs, preparing an icing bag. "But if he's snooping around the hospital then I guess you and I should keep an eye out for him," Naruto suggests with a smile. Finally something exciting is happening.


	23. The 'First Kiss' Pt2

**_Step8: The 'First Kiss'_**

_**Sakura and Ino surprise the guys with a visit to the local children's hospital for some needed 'volunteer service hours'. However Sakura learns her hospitalized friend, Matsuri, has only days left to live before her cancer takes her. Can Sakura fulfill Matsuri's mysterious last wishes? And who is the suspicious red-head with the forehead tattoo showing up around the hospital that Sasuke is suspicious of? (And hello, STEP8 Title? Mm? Maybe...)**_

* * *

><p>The next day after school, the guys and I were supposedly going to go to St. Lucia's to visit again. The only thing is that the guys said they'd meet up with me later.<p>

"Why?"

"Just because!" Naruto ushers, pushing me down the hall. "Just go with Sasuke! We'll meet you there!"

Hence why I am now stuck on a bus to the hospital with this dude right now. "Even Ino," I mutter. Ino looked like she was about to explode with giddy girly laughter as she scampered off with the other guys – two things she never does together. "What's everyone up to? They aren't going to rob the hospital are they?"

Sasuke chuckles. "Nah, just wait. It's nothing you need to worry about."

_ And it's words like that that make me do exactly that._

I pout, continuing to stare out the window. I can see the hospital out in the far distance, and I wonder how to put my words together when I see Matsuri. 'Do you know Gaara?' 'Do you have any particular friends visiting lately?' 'Is he a family member?' For some reason I'm making this more awkward and complicated than it needs to be, but I just have this weird feeling.

"You're making faces in the window, you know."

_Vein_. "No one asked you to look at my reflection you know!" I snap as Sasuke slyly looks away to avoid my barking.

"You're worried about Matsuri," Sasue states, reading my mind. My temper drops and I'm surprised how accurate his mind reading is. When he doesn't hear anything he looks back at me. "Right?"

"W-What kind of question is that? Of course I'm worried about her," I stammer. Part of me still hopes a miracle will happen. People survive cancer. Miracles happen. People are told they'll die all the time and miracles just happen. _Will anything happen?_ "Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"When we get to the hospital, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Matsuri at one point?" I ask, twiddling with my thumbs. It's become a nervous habit as of late.

Sasuke doesn't patronize any more about previous topics. "Of course." The rest of the bus ride we rode in silence.

When we get to St. Lucia's, Nurse Shizune greets us again at the front doors before Sasuke and I split up. He says he's going to grab a quick bite to eat in the hospital cafe first while I go up. I guess this is his way of letting me have my private girl talk with Matsuri.

The elevator carries me up to the children's floor, and I see the same kids playing around like they were before. When I look through the room's window, I see Matsuri in her bed, reading a book. I knock on the glass to catch her attention, and she glances up. With a wave, I earn a bright smile from the frail girl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The fresh air feels nice," Matsuri comments. The two of us are sitting out back behind the hospital, in the St. Lucia garden. It isn't much; just a fountain and benches and a few wild flowers. But Matsuri seems to be enjoying it as if it were a 7th wonder of the world. "Thanks for taking me out here, Sakura."

"No prob," I shake my head. "The others said they'll come later. Some 'secret extravagant plan' for the kids or something." We both laugh at that. "And Sasuke should be around here somewhere."

"You guys look so happy togehter," she comments sweetly, catching me off guard. Any comments like that always catch me off guard still.

"Heh, thanks, Matsuri."

"No seriously," she continues earnestly. "I know you enough, Sakura. I haven't seen you this chipper like, ever. It's refreshing."

"For you and me both," I say with a double sided meaning. If by refreshing she means new and overwhelmingly tiresome and energy-taking, then yes. It is.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," Matsuri says out loud, lifting her legs a little to wing them over the ground from the bench we're on. Hearing that, I realize that technically, neither have I really. "What's it like?" she asks.

"What's it like?" I repeat in a little panic, wondering myself. I hate the feeling of lying to her, but, oh well. "It's... different," I admit. "Not like how I imagined dating ever was in general."

"Yeah?" she looks so eager to hear and listen.

I smile, earning courage from her smile. "It's... kind of like I've found a new best friend than a boyfriend. I mean, you know, a guy best friend."

"That you like~" she sings.

"That I like," I repeat with a humored laugh. Ooh, friend or not friends it still burns. _Pft. Me, liking Sasuke. Shudder-shudder_. "But...it's fun. Nice... Not boring," I try to think. "Dating's just different for everyone I guess. As long as you really like or love the person then everything should be entertainingly happy."

"So do you think you like or love Sasuke?"

Oh now _that's_ totally not what I was expecting. "U-Um," I stutter, feeling warm in the face. Why the heck am I getting red? Just answer one word dummy. "I, I dunno?" I say unsure and like a wreck. Smooth Sakura.

But Matsuri doesn't seem to catch onto my charades. Instead she's laughing, ever so innocently. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions, Sakura. Being the oldest in the children's ward, I don't usually get a lot of girl talk like these anymore."

"No I understand. Sometimes when I'm stuck with Sasuke and the others, I'll miss having Ino around, you know? Just for having girl's voice around," I assure. "But go ahead. Ask away, all the awkward questions you can muster up for me I'm ready."

Matsuri laughs at that, too. "What was your first kiss like?"

Of all personally awkward questions to ask. "Um..." Her eyes are so adorable. I can't make something up to her. "We... actually didn't, yet," I admit. It's the truth.

"Really?"

I shake my head with a guilty smile. "I've been sort of a baby about it and it never really came up much in conversation, I guess," I make up. I don't have to pretend to be nervous or flustered about the topic of kissing. "It's weird I know; dating and not kissing. I think I'm just... waiting for the right moment, you know?"

"Waiting..." Matsuri repeats, nodding. "Mhm. I get it." Thank heavens.

"What about you, kiddo? Any first kiss stories to fire back at me?"

Admittingly she shakes her head. "No. Never got to." She puts on a regretful sheepish smile. "Guess I waited for my moment too long."

I can't help but feel sorry for the girl. "Were you saving it for someone special?"

"Maybe. I dunno," Matsuri shrugs, looking at her bare toes touching the lime green grass. "I told that one friend about it before I ended up back in the hospital." She smiles, reminiscing. "When I first found out about my cancer, he tried cheering me up by making this stupid list with me, heheh, a bunch of things I should do before I die."

"That's sweet," I say apologetically. "Did you ever get around to completing it?"

"Yeah like, one or two things," she laughs, making me laugh. "But... one of them was to get my first kiss over with..." Matsuri closes her eyes an lets her face take in the wind. "I thought I'd finish the list by now... that I'd have had my first kiss by now... with him."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out this young girl is in love with said-friend. It's a bittersweet love story I wish I could finish for her. "He still hasn't visited you?" Matsuri shakes her head, and keeps her eyes closed. She does that when she doesn't want to cry. I toss my arm around her shoulders and let her lean into me. "He will," I assure.

"Yeah..." Matsuri lets go, smiling a little through the depressing sadness. "But Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"Don't wait too long for your first kiss like me," Matsuri says, drifting back. "Promise for me? You'll kiss Sasuke soon?"

"We'll see," I sigh, hugging her like this and just enjoying the private weather out here. As a tear finally escapes Matsuri's eyes and onto my arm, I feel my eyes watering a little, too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Naruto yells, his voice echoing throughout the entire hospital. By now, all the rest of the gang had arrived, bearing gifts like Christmas. Shizune helped organize everything, too. The main room had cake set up everywhere with Naruto. The hospital bed room had stuffed animals everywhere from Kiba. The 5th floor lobby was decorated with flowers with Neji's services. And Shikamaru and Ino were supervising first time skaters in the hospital parking lot outside the window. Sasuke looks around the happy chaos, quite impressed. And so out of place.

"I have to say Uzumaki, when you say bullcrap you really know how to pull it out of your ass," Kiba says, patting Naruto on the back as he walks back to the hospital room.

"Kiba's right," Sasuke speaks up behind Naruto. "This looks cool."

"Sasuke," Naruto says, seeing the Uchiha for the first time lately. "Sakura with you?"

"She's somewhere around here with Matsuri," Sasuke says as a few little girls run between them, holding cake and flowers. But before Sasuke can say anything else, he sees a shillouete at the end of the opposite hall, and the figure makes a turn. _It's him again_.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks, waving a hand.

"It's that Gaara kid," Sasuke narrows his eyes, walking forward already.

"Wait Gaara's here?" Naruto asks, following behind and seeing Gaara a glimpse. "Hey he is here. What's he doing hiding from all of us?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Sasuke glares, walking down to corner him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm pushing Matsuri in her wheelchair around the outside of the hospital for some more change of scenery. But during our walk, I almost forget to ask her my own questions of curiosity. But in all honesty, I've been stalling asking by pushing her around in her chair for about fifteen minutes. _This sounded easier when I was on the bus with Sasuke_.

"So uh, Matsuri?" I bring up from the calm silence. "Do you um... know anyone by the name of Gaara?" I ask with a hesitant face, mostly for myself. Luckily she can't see my face behind her.

"Gaara? Yeah. He's that friend I talk about why?"

_Oh crap_. "Really?" I ask in instinct. Gaara? That Gaara? He's friends with Matsuri? He's _that_ friend? I ran into him of all people? Gaara? "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Matsuri asks curiously, just as confused as I am.

"I-I uh, just ran into him once that's all," I explain nervously. Hopefully she doesn't ask how I knew he was associated with her. How do I explain how he's been spying in the hospital and- wait... so... Gaara _has_ been visiting Matsuri? _But why keep it all secret? Why doesn't he just see her?_

Luckily Matsuri doesn't ask too much into it. "Gaara..." she says, as if relishing in saying her friend's name again. "I miss being able to say his name."

"I can imagine," I say. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Months ago," Matsuri says, shaking her head. She's lost count. "It feels like forever since I've seen him."

"So your friend is Gaara," I finally sum up, still pushing her in her chair. Suddenly everything makes sense to me. Well, almost everything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke and Naruto speed walk around the corner until they see Gaara step into the hospital elevator. The two walk in as well and stand in front of the read head, blocking the elevator exit. Once it closes, Naruto hits the 'hold' button' suspending the elevator from any movement.

Gaara's eyes wander calmly between Naruto and Sasuke. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I've seen you around this hospital before; around Matsuri's room," Sasuke says warningly. Him and Naruto stand their ground. "What business do you have around there?"

Gaara narrows his eyes. "None you need to know."

"Bullcrap," Naruto mouths off, arms crossed. "What does someone like you need to do around these kids? Or do you have any beef with Matsuri since Sasuke keeps catching you lookin' at her?"

"Leave the girl out of this," Gaara starts, voice low.

"Not until you tell us what business you have here," Sasuke finalizes. "What are you up to concerning Matsuri?"

"And we have a pretty long time alone together, too," Naruto adds, standing guard in front of the elevator buttons.

It's difficult to read Gaara's expression, since he barely seems to show any emotion. But Gaara was needlessly cornered. "I know Matsuri from my old school."

Naruto suddenly looks confused. "No way seriously?

Gaara doesn't motion his head, not much for words. "She's an old friend."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What happened between you guys, exactly?" I ask, still pushing her along her wheelchair. "Not to snoop but..."

Matsuri shakes her head. "No it's fine. It'd be nice to finally let it out to someone, actually." We're passing along the side of the hospital. "It was last summer, before I got sick again."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Matsuri and I just finished our junior year at Suna High," Gaara explains simultaneously. "My siblings and I never knew at the time that Matsuri was receiving treatments at this hospital for her cancer."

Sasuek looks confused, while Naruto astonished. "She managed to hide it all that time?" Naruto speaks from Sasuke's exact thoughts.

"I still can't forgive myself for never having figured it out on my own," Gaara says, avoiding their eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"In all honesty, I never told Gaara that I was sick," Matsuri informs me. "All these years I would just tell Gaara I had really bad colds or fevers so I couldn't see him at school."

"You got away with that all this time?" I ask with a face.

"Guilty," Matsuri smile apologetically to her lap. "But then something happened over the summer... I thought I was healthy enough to apply again for my senior year at Suna High. My parents were against me going to school and suggested I stay full time at the hospital instead to focus on improving my health. But I was totally against it."

"I understand. I'd be too," I say sympathetically.

"I confided in Gaara what my parents were going to do, leaving out the cancer of course. He was going to help me enroll at Suna High again by ourselves, without my parent's knowledge." Wow. They could really do that? "But suddenly, I had another one of my attacks..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"While I was helping her enroll for her senior year at Suna High, she started coughing up blood in our bathroom," Gaara recalls. "I heard her coughing outside, but she wouldn't let me in. Said she was just throwing up. But when I went to get her water, she wouldn't unlock the door."

"So you busted in?" Naruto predicts.

Gaara can still remember how hard it was to break open the door. But the image of the blood-covered girl can never fade away in memory. "I found her on the floor in front of the sink, with blood running down her mouth and barley conscious. I took her to the hospital and that's where I found out she's had cancer for over a year."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"After a scene like that, the first thing I saw when I woke up in the hospital was Gaara," Matsuri says to me. "He looked concerned of course, but... kind of angry at the same time."

I can read the shakiness in her voice. "Matsuri..."

"I tried to explain to him how I never wanted him to find out that way. I never wanted him to find out at all. I was praying for a miracle, that maybe somehow I could be cured or have an operation or something to make me normal again - that way Gaara would never have to know or worry but..." Matsuri sighs. "I don't know why I ever thought that. I've always had the idea I'd never live as long as I initially thought or liked but... I never knew thing would turn out this way."

"So you guys fought, and stopped talking," I fill in, connecting earlier explanations from when I first saw Matsuri.

"And that was the last time I ever heard or saw Gaara."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I let my stubbornness get the better of me and I stopped seeing Matsuri after that," Gaara relieves, now leaning against the back of the elevator. "Senior year started, and Matsuri wouldn't be coming back to school anymore. I never knew how... different it'd be."

"You missed her," Naruto sympathizes.

Gaara doesn't say yes, but it's easy to read him now. The usually dark and brooding Gaara looked the most vulnerable now. "I couldn't go on in that school, knowing my last sight of Matsuri was me making her cry. So, I transferred out to Leafville High to try and forget about her."

"You tried to forget about Matsuri?" Naruto repeats, suddenly angered by such an option. Sasuke remained silent throughout the whole explanation, but Naruto seemed to be reacting enough for the both of them. "What kind of friend does that?! First you leave her high and dry and then you try to run away from it all? That's just-!" Naruto clenches his fist, before hitting the side of the elevator walls.

"I know what I did was wrong," Gaara says reluctantly, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I realized that a few months into school. Eventually I found out that Matsuri was staying at St. Lucia's, and I went to visit her."

"But?" Naruto follows, not letting him go until the whole truth was heard.

Gaara adverts his eyes. "When I saw her from the window, laying in that hospital bed, I didn't have the heart to come in and see her," he admits. "I thought it'd be better if I just watched her from a distance. She's better off without me."

"You don't know that," Sasuke speaks up for the first time, catching both Naruto and Gaara's attention.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I watched my best friend walk away forever," Matsuri says quietly. "I was so caught up in explaining myself to the very last second that... I forgot to say sorry..."

By the tone of Matsuri's voice, I could tell she must've been crying by now. I stop the wheelchair and walk around to kneel little in front of her. Her eyes are shut, but she's whimpering a little and trying not to sob as loudly as she wants to.

"Serves me right," she says with a higher pitched voice. "I shouldn't have lied to Gaara. And now... now I'll die with him hating me."

"That's not true, Matsuri," I assure, holding a hand to her shoulder. Seeing her cry like this, I have to let her know. I wait until she's looking me in the eye, and I share with her a serious and sincere smile. "I can tell you for sure that Gaara does _not_ hate you..."

"How can you be so sure?" she whispers.

"Because he asked me about you," I finally tell. Matsuri's face is expected, and there's a glimmer of hope or surprise. "Sasuke says he's been seeing Gaara spying around the fifth floor - probably to see you."

"G-Gaara? He's been, seeing me?" Matsuri asks, not knowing whether to believe me.

I nod, gripping her shoulders harder. And for the first time in a long time, a smile and stare full of hope and happiness fills her pale face, and I just feel happy for her.

But just as the moment warms us, the scene turns bleak as Matsuri begins a sudden and hard fit of coughing, and my happiness washes away. "Mastrui," I panic, holding both her shoulders as she coughes towards her lap, the coughing unceasing. "Matsuri!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto and Gaara continue to look to Sasuke. "I know we're all guys but come on. You can't be that clueless, can you?" Sasuke scoffs.

"You shoudn't be talking," Naruto mutters, only to receive a dark glare from the Uchiha.

"What are you talking about," Gaara says.

"That girl? Matsuri? She never shuts up about her 'friend' to Sakura and me. And I have a hunch that 'friend' is you," Sasuke asserts as forwardly as possible. "And you should know something else, too." Gaara looks up higher, and Naruto looks nervous. "Matsuri doesn't have a lot of time left."

Naruto's eyes widen. _He didn't_. "Sasuke don't-"

"He should know now," Sasuke cuts off, not keeping his eyes off Gaara. "Matsuri's cancer is in its final stages. She said so herself; she's just waiting now and the day could come any day."

"Shut up!" Naruto suddenly yells, taking Sasuke but the shirt, not that it affects him. Naruto looks genuinely pissed off. "If you're going to lay down news like that then you could at least let it down gently!"

"How the hell do you lay down news like that 'gently'?" Sasuke glares, pushing Naruto off. He looks back to Gaara, who for the first time looks caught off guard. It must be hard, taking in news like that so suddenly, but Sasuke had to be blunt. For Matsuri. "She's not better of without you. If anything, knowing you were around would probably make this a hell of a lot easier for her."

There is a long silence in the elevator, and just when Sasuke thinks everything is done, he hears his phone vibrate. Quickly Sasuke takes it out of his back pocket and sees my name on call. Unusual, he finds it, for me to call him. But he answers anyway. "Yeah?" Sasuke asks.

"It's Matsuri," I say warily, and over the phone. My voice is shaky, and Sasuke fears the worst.

Not too long after my explanation, the elevator is back on floor and opened, with Gaara running out first with Naruto and Sasuke slowly behind, unsure of what further events will come for them.

x-x-x-x

Matsuri's frail body lies in intensive care, with an oxygen mask on and multiple wires and tubes surrounding her bed with machines and papers. She's been moved to an individual room, away from the rest of the kids where she's stayed for many months. I've just called Sasuke, and I'm sitting at Matsuri's bedside as I wait for something. Sasuke. The head doctor. Anyone. But Matsuri appears to be at her worst.

As I hold her hand, it finally twitches, as the nurse told me to wait for. Her glazy eyes open an squint as they adjust to the room' brighter light. "Sa... Sakura?"

"Yes it's me," I nod, gripping her hand with both of mine as I pull my chair further up to the bed. She doesn't say anything more, and only the sound of her heart monitor fills the room. It's slow, and unsteady. "You alright...?"

"Mhm..." she says with as much energy as she could muster. To assure me. But I know that fake strength, and it saddens me more. But nothing hits me harder than what she tells me next. "Sakura...?"

"Yes Matsuri?"

"Back... in the kids room... my old room," she begins. Her oxygen mask fogs up and on again. "There's something under my pillow," Matsuri whispers. "Right now... can you get it for me?... Please?"

She squeezes my hand for a yes or no. But she already knows my answer, and I nod. Unwillingly, I let her hand slide out of mine, and I fear it may be the last time I feel her hand alive and as warm as could be. I walk calmly out of the room, but once I slide the door shut, I sprint for the kid's floor. Forgetting the elevator since it takes too long, I fly up the stairs instead. The energy-taking task feels like nothing to me as I race past nurses and patients. There's only one thing on my mind, and it's Matsuri's request. And for some reason, a reason I know but refuse to say, I want to fulfill this request - as if I'm on a time limit.

Is it because I am?

The kids floor is bombarded by the guys and the kids playing with their gifts. It's conflicting; my running emotions as opposed to such a happy setting. Girls with flowers. Boys with toys and children with cakes. Young teens walking with skateboards. I almost bump into Shikamaru and Ino but phase right by them in a streak of lightning. Luckily the main hospital bedroom is a little empty, and I throw Matsuri's old pillow to the side. It hits me hard as well.

With gentle hands, I pick up an unfolded square paper. It's small, an I realize that it's an old photograph, with a hand written message on the back. But the image on it is one of four people: a blond girl, a guy with brown hair, and on the front is a somewhat younger Gaara with a healthier, brighter looking Matsuri, with her straight short brunette hair blowing to the side.

I try not to read the back, but I can't help but see the 'Dear Gaara' at the top corner in blue pen.

I run back out to try and run back to Matsuri's room in intensive care on the floor below, and I almost fall down the stair twice for missing a step or two. But just as I round the corner, I stop myself when I see Naruto and Sasuke. _What are these guys doing here_? But Sasuke sees me first, then Naruto.

"Guys?" I ask weakly. I didn't mean for my voice to sound so frail and sad. My hands fall to my side.

Naruto motions his head back to the hospital window, and we all peer into the glass. In Matsuri's room, Gaara sits in my chair, having taken my place as Matsuri's life-assurance. He holds her hand, like I held her hand. And she stares at him with a mile, and they're talking. For some reason I feel my heart melt, and my hand grips the picture at my side.

"You guys found Gaara?" I say, my breathing slow but my heart rate fast. Seeing Gaara and Matsuri together though this window - it was the last bit of a miracle I'd ever wish for.

"What happened?" Sasuke speak up, standing next to me.

My throat closes up, and I grip the picture harder. "She started coughing up a lot of blood... The doctor has her on a bunch of stuff. He thinks this is..." I can't bring myself to say the end. If I do, I'll cry. I can feel Naruto's sympathetic eyes on me, but Sasuke and I keep our eyes glues to the glass. I can't look at either of them.

I watch as Gaara tries to keep Matsuri from sitting up, and she's removing a her oxygen mask too. But she manages to, and she throws her arms around Gaara's neck, crying. And surprisingly enough to us all, he hugs her back.

"We should go," Sasuke speaks up.

"Yeah," Naruto mutters quietly. They walk away one by one, and I follow shortly, finding it difficult to tear my eyes away from Matsuri. She and I hook eyes once before I fully pass the glass wall, an I swear through her misty and glazed eyes, I read the mental words: _thank you_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day getting ready for school feels grim or some reason. Bathroom routine, usual clothes, usual minimal breakfast. By the time I look out the window, it's raining - meaning no skateboarding.

So I leave the house with a hoodie, to lethargic to care about looking for an umbrella. However by the time I reach the front gates of the mansion, I see Sasuke waiting out there with an umbrella, and his headphones on dry. I arch my eyebrows as I look at him beyond the black iron bars. "What are you doing here," I say, not knowing whether he could hear me or not.

Sasuke notion his umbrella forward a little, his ever emotionless face present. "I'm making you walk with me to make sure you aren't stupid enough to bring your board out here," he says in a dull excuse.

My thoughts are full on Matsuri, but I take Sasuke's excuse and walk to school with him under his umbrella. Halfway to school, I feel Matsuri's photograph folded back up in my pocket. I meant to give it to Gaara, if I see him today. I wonder what happened yesterday between them, but I suppose I'll never know.

"Sakura," Sasuke starts, bringing me out of my daze. I look instantly to him, mainly because he slightly scared me. Sasuke's mouth is open, but he closes it back shut. "I'll tell you later."

In a way, I kind of know what he meant to say. Or I have a good guess. Yesterday evening, after all the main events of the day at St. Lucia's, after all the rest of the guys decided to go and leave, Sasuke had Naruto took me home. He and I both knew I had a full intention to stay, but I looked like a mental wreck by the hour. Naruto escorted me home with arm around my shoulders the entire way. Sasuke said he'd stay behind and watch over Matsuri and Gaar for me for however long he needed to, and that assured me enough.

Still... he wants to tell me something. All I can do is... wait.

Homeroom with Neji went on as usual. I acted like my usual self, while I pestered Neji about how his day with the kids was yesterday. Then class with Kiba was fun, because he wouldn't shut up about the 'freaking fun midgets' from the hospital. Then break with Ino and Shikamaru upstairs was interesting; Ino teasing Shikamau about how he actually cared and had fun wth the kids, while teasing me about my 'not-happening-first-kiss-with-Sasuke'. That's the last thing on my mind, but it's all I can do throughout the day as I distract myself and try not to think about Matsuri.

Still, I haven't seen Gaara around lately, and Sasuke looks to be avoiding me or is really quiet in class - more than usual. If anything that only builds up more anxiety for what he has to tell me.

But, I get my answer sort of when I'm in Physics class, and Naruto passes me a note from behind. '**Sasuke says to meet him up on the roof next period**.'

I look at Naruto to see what he means, but Naruto, usually talking or looking anywhere but the board, has his attention focused fully to the front of the classroom, avoiding my direction. It saddens me a little, and makes me nervous for meeting with Sasuke. _He's going to tell me about Matsuri_.

No sooner than three seconds after the bell rings, I'm the first one leaving the class amongst all the slow and lethargic weather-affected students. Naruto watches from his seat as I speed walk out, and he exhales silently.

I walk up with my school bag up the stairs, not knowing whether I should rush or take my time. Is Sasuke even there yet? Should I wait a bit before he gets there? Or what if he's been there since last period? That sounds like Sasuke.

All my stupid and pointless questions brush away when I reach that last doorway connecting the top floor to the roof. Opening it, I see the roof wet and full of damp puddles. The rain has paused, but the sky is still slightly grey. And I spy Sasuke standing in the distance near the wire fence near the edge of the roof.

"Sasuke?" I call, letting him know I'm here. While I shut the heavy single door behind me, Sasuke slowly turns around. "You uh, you called?" I ask unsure.

"Y-Yeah I did," Sasuke stammers. Sasuke never stammers.

I notice for the first time al day the eye bags under Sasuke's eyes. _He looks so tired_. "You okay?" I ask warily.

"Yeah I'm fine I just," Sasuke runs his hand through his hair. "About what I said this morning-"

"It's about Matsuri isn't it," I help along, feeling my legs trembling a little. I try to make them still. "So... is she okay?" I try to as normally, and with a little bit of energy, shaking my shoulders back and forth. "She's alright, right?" Sasuke's eyes don't blink. When he goes to say something, anything, no sound ever comes out of his mouth. "Right?" I ask a little quieter.

Sasuke's chest exhales, and his lips flatten. "I'm sorry."

And that's it.

Somehow, my hand remembers the last time it held Matsuri. And now... I never can. "Oh," I force out, so the silence doesn't take over my sadness. I refuse to cry in front of Sasuke over something like this. "Um, well," I manage, "That's, I-"

"Sakura."

"No no I'm alright honest," I convince myself, stepping back after Sasuke takes a step forward, like I need comforting or something. I think I'm good. "I'm um, missing Writing and Lit. right now so I better go."

Sasuke stops trying to be the comforting figure he prepared himself for, and nods. "Okay then."

"Thanks for letting me know," I swallow, heading back the way I came. I try not to rush and to walk at a normal speed. Even out of Sasuke's sight, I walk normally, but my spirit feels depleted. I don't talk to any of the other guys for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I don't have to wait an eternity for the funeral. It still feels like yesterday I was pushing her around in her wheelchair. The church the service is being held at a fancy church across Suna High downtown, and a bunch of students from Suna High are attending, all in dress code of the school uniform.

Ino, the gang, and I attend the service as a group, skipping school for the day all dressed in black. It's a solemn day for all of us, differently. Ino's been crying her eyes out for days, and even Naruto's shown a bit of emotion lately. But I can tell what they're all thinking about me: why haven't I cried yet? Wasn't that why they wanted Sasuke to break the news to me?

_Why haven't I cried_?

I block out the voices of the speakers at the podium, keeping my eyes on the backs of the heads in front of me. Ino is on my left, with Sasuke on my right in our seats at the back of the church. The front is filled by loving classmates and family and friends. Gaara is around here somewhere for sure, as well.

Towards the end of the service, this is when everyone will dissipate and move slowly out of the church with Matsuri's coffin. Somehow I know I'm not emotionally stable enough to watch the procession, so I excuse myself to go to the bathroom to hide out for a bit before the final hymn will begin. "I'll be right back," I whisper, moving carefully out of the pew past Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. I leave quietly throug the back door, and an unknowing Gaara spots me and follows.

I almost near the bathroom door with the intention of puling out rolls and rolls and rolls of paper towels to dry my almost watery eyes into a desert, but I hear rushing footsteps behind me. At first I think it's Sasuke, but it turns out to be Gaara. "Gaara," I say startled.

"Hey," he says in the same voice he always has. He too is dressed in black. "How're you holding up?"

"Alright. You?"

"Alright," he says too. At first a short silence passes between us. "I just wanted to thank you."

I arch my eyebrow. "What for?"

"For running into me that other day," Gaara says slowly. "If you hadn't I, I don't how I'd be right now if I didn't tell Matsuri what I told her yesterday. I never would've gotten the chance to talk with her if it wasn't for you and your gang."

Hm. Guess fate works in mysterious ways. "You stayed with her till the end?"

Gaara's lips form a hesitant straight line and he looks down. "Sadly the doctors pulled me out when her monitors went a bit crazy. But, we said all we needed to." Gaara keeps in mind his first and last kiss with the blessed girl, which caught Matsuri totally off guard before he was pulled out by the doctors and nurses. He contemplates telling, but in the end keeps it to himself. Gaara inhales. "I also wanted to thank you for being there for her these past couple of days." I poke my head up. "She told me a lot about you."

Heh. That sounds like Matsuri. "She was a good kid." After that, it seems we were both out of words, and Gaara was about to head back into the church. But before I could forget, I walked forward and grabbed his arm. "Wait." I pull the picture out of my dress pocket, and with a shaky hand I give it to him. "Matsuri wanted me to give this to you," I repeat to him. "She kept it under her pillow during her stay at the hospital."

Gaara takes and looks at the photo before turning it around to read the unknown message. A bittersweet smile plays its way to is lips. "Thank you," he says again, motionning his hand with the photograph.

"No problem," I smile bittersweetly back. I watch Gaara disappear through the glass doors back into the church, but at the same time I see Sasuke appear as well, and pass Gaara towards me. Sasuke gives me a look and I exhale.

"Come with me to the roof?" I ask.

I don't know what it is lately with us and roofs as meeting places, but they're a good deal for privacy at least. It's a light rain outside, but it doesn't bother either of us. Below the church we can see the procession of people in black walking to the church parking lot, boarding their cars while the coffin is placed in the back of a longer black car, all ready to drive down to the cemetary for the final burial.

"You gonna go to the burial?" Sasuke speaks up to break the ice.

"Maybe," I answer honestly. Could I bring myself to watch her coffin lower into the ground? I don't know. "... Did you see her die?"

Sasuke steps up next to me, watching the people below. "Gaara and I saw her heart line go flat through the glass," Sasuke rewords. "She died happy I think, if that's worth anything."

My eyes are getting watery again. Maybe I can play it off so Sasuke thinks it's the rain. "Did she die smiling?" I ask stupidly.

Sasuke scoffs a little to act like his old self. "I think so. All those shitty doctors kept crowding around her so we couldn't see too well through the window." I try to laugh, but it comes out fake and pathetic. It was high pitched, and my throat feels tight. "... You _can_ cry, you know," Sasuke tells me. "It is a funeral."

"I know," I answer too quickly in a snap. I breathe in some air to recompose myself, but it doesn't do very much but post pone a few seconds before the first tear falls. "It won't help me too much if I cry anyway, so why bother?" I say in a short high gasp, wiping my face quickly. Sasuke feels compelled to say something back, but he holds his tongue. "... Life's short, you know?"

"Matsuri said the same thing," Sasuke says calmly.

I'm still rubbing my eye. "Did she?"

He nods, face still. "At one point Gaara asked me to go in and watch her while he went down to the cafe for some drinks. It was only for a minute but she and I had a good talk."

"About life?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nods. If Matsuri really had lived past that day, could all of us have been friends? As we stare out into the grey, I try to remember my last conversation with Matsuri. Being here with Sasuke, I can practically hear her whispering into my ear 'first kiss'. It was one of her last requests, and I laugh a little inside at the irony of the request and the current atmosphere and feeling.

"Matsuri... said she hasn't had her first kiss either," I recall out loud. "We had a bit of girl talk before she had to be moved to that room." I laugh a little, attempting to distract myself with conversation. "One of her last requests was for me to kiss someone."

"Really."

I smile a little at how ridiculous it sounds coming out of my mouth. "She and I sort of had the same talk you and I had at the bus stop when we all first visited the hospital together."

"So you're really going to do it?"

I shrug my shoulders, finding it interesting how he's so intrigued by the topic. "I don't know aymore, Sasuke... Maybe. I don't know how I would though. I don't know guys."

"You could kiss Naruto."

I laugh a little. "No way."

"Neji."

"Agh no."

"Shikamaru, Kiba."

"Would you stop?" I laugh with a shove.

"There's Ino if you swing that way."

"Mention yourself while you're at it," I laugh, trying to push or shove him, but Sasuke's holding his ground to annoy me. By now we're both laughing, and I can feel the light rain finally getting to me under my skin. It's a little chilly, but, I'm feeling better.

Sasuke's laughter fades, and my arms are still resting on his shoulders from my previous attempt to push him. "I, don't think I'd actually mind," he replies quietly to my earlier words.

My fun-loving smile suddenly fades away a little too, and I think we both realize how serious the atmosphere switched. _He's just joking with you Sakura_. "You're funny," I choke out, less confident that I thought I'd be as I wipe my eyes. Despite the change in topic, my mind is still elsewhere somehow and my eyes are still watery. "I-I'm sorry. My eyes just won't, stop I don't know-"

Instead of saying anything, while my hands are still over my eyes, Sasuke's hand appears behind my head and pulls me facing his chest. My forehead collides with his blazer, and the dry tears running down my cheeks absorb into his cold jacket. "Shut up about that for now," Sasuke whispers, keeping his head up with his chin over my forehead. His hand remains behind my head to keep me from leaving, and unwillingly all the tears for Matsuri come pouring out. My body shakes, my legs tremble, and my arms automatically go around Sasuke's waist and his quickly and automatically go around my torso.

I hate when I sob. It hurts my body, and it hurts somewhere deep, deep inside my chest. Mentally, physically, it all just... hurts. "I miss her so much, Sasuke...!" I cry into his jacket. The cold rain is the only thing reminding me I can't fall down out here. I can't collapse to my knees. I have to hold onto Sasuke. "S-She's really gone..."

"I don't know why you hold it in all the time," Sasuke says with the quietest voice. I feel bad for Sasuke, having to deal with me like this. "Why can't you cry when you need to cry like every other normal girl."

I try hitting his chest with my fist, but it's weightless and slides down his collar. Eventually my sobbing dies down a little, and Sasuke squeezes the small of my back, letting me go a little, but not enough for me to leave his side. He inspects my red eyes to see if I'm totally done crying - not that I am. "Better?"

"No," I frown, seeing his eyes totally dry. How on earth can _he_ not cry? Guess it's a Sasuke thing. "But, thank you for that."

While Sasuke still has me, he swallows and hesitates before saying. "I really meant it," he says out of the blue, causing me to look back up slowly. "About... how I wouldn't mind... just kissing you for, whatever it's worth."

Is Sasuke really saying this right now? "You... really wouldn't mind?" I ask in disbelief. What if it's a test? Or a prank? No he wouldnt prank me now. I think. Still. "... Why?" I ask, just for caution.

Sasuke shrugs, rather passive appearing, but he and I can see through that. "You and Matsuri both wanted you to just get your first kiss over with. I mean it's just kissing. You're the only one being a baby about it."

I pout with a vein at my temple, but I'm finally getting what he's saying. He's... actually okay with this? "Sorry. I'm just, surprised that's all."

"About?"

What the hell does me mean '_about_'? "I thought you'd rather kiss Akamaru than kiss me," I tease with a pathetic laugh.

Sasuke purses his lips. "Okay yeah I said that but, I-" Sasuke scratches his neck. "Do you want to get it over with or not?"

I feel hesitant, but this image of Sasuke makes me laugh a little, and I rub my eyes once moe. "We'll never speak about it again. To anyone."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Fine."

"Fine," Sasuke says back, and by now we're just standing in front of each other, glaring, then staring, then more staring. Then, I realize I truly do have no idea what I'm doing. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you." _How does he always know what I'm thinking_?

"S-Shut up," I redden as I look away. But I feel Sasuke's hand on my shoulder, and it sends chills down my spine. Maybe it's because of the rain. His hand travels from my shoulder to my neck, slowly turning my head back towards him, and Sasuke's face is suddenly right in front of mine. I'm as still as a statue, moveable only by Sasuke's hand.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sasuke asks. I can see the rain dripping down his face, and I can feel his breath over my lips. "You only get one first kiss."

I scoff a little, and can feel a rain drop from the tip of my nose. "I thought you said I shouldn't care about how a first kiss goes."

"Yeah but, still," Sasuke whispers with a shrug. I purse my lips together, nervous. "Oh my God I can't believe I'm doing this," he laughs before he can bring the bottom of his face any closer.

"It's just to get it over with...," I remind in a whisper. Is his hand shaking?

Sasuke looks up with a slow exhale to calm his unusual nerves. In the dark closeness of our faces, Sasuke notices water falling form the corner of my eyes. Whether they were tears or the rain cascading from the sides of my face, Sasuke couldn't help but just notice how green my eyes were, or how beautiful this 'friend's face' was he was holding so close for the first time.

No more words are said to stall, and the rain between us melts down as Sasuke moves his head in. At first I worried if our noses would bump, or if I'd mess up in some remote way. But Sasuke seems to have everything under control for me. And for the first time in my entire life... I know what a kiss feels like.

It's just a peck rather than uh, whatever else I expected from Sasuke. But I think I prefer this better. It's simple, and soft, and cold yet warm. It's not gross or traumatizing, or scary or as nerve wrecking as I thought it'd be. It's... just a nice, simple kiss.

Technically it was only three seconds I think, but when my mind replays it right after, it feels much longer. The way our lips melted into each other's way the rain outside the kiss made everything feel so much more surreal or drea like. I can't tell if this is what every kiss feels like or if it's just the feeling of the first.

But I open my eyes at the same time as Sasuke, and his hand falls from the side of my neck back to his side. "Uh," I blink, still in shock.

"T-There, now Matsuri can rest in peace," Sasuke says, regaining composure a second faster than me. What surprises me the most in my conscious state was that Sasuke looked a little shocked, too, initially. I didn't think he would. Well, whether he did or didn't, Sasuke's covering it up pretty good.

"I, we uh, better head back down. Ino must be looking for me and the others must be wondering where we disappeared off to," I blabber out, starting to walk back.

"You go on. I'll um, catch up," Sasuke says, scratching his neck.

I wasn't that bad was I? I didn't even do anything... or was that the problem? "Okay," I say, trying not to sound as paranoid as I was. "I'll see you downstairs then."

"Yeah," Sasuke bids, and the roof door closes. When I finally close the door, I lean against it for a second. The cold metal of the door feels like ice against my wet clothes, but I can still feel that soft tingle in my lips. Is that what every kiss feels like or is it just-

No. It's just you Sakura. _I just gave away my first kiss to Sasuke Uchiha_.

Once I'm gone, Sasuke exhales and looks back out over the roof's edge to the still continuing procession. _I just kissed Sakura_. Three fingers of Sasuke's hand rub his mouth and chin. One, it's been like, forever since Sasuke's last kissed a girl, so of course it'll feel pretty good - even if it was only a simple, nonpenatrative kiss.

Yet, despite it not being the most passionate kiss the Uchiha has ever had, Sasuke couldn't help but just feel like that single kiss had so much more... 'Spark and Jolt' than any make out session he's ever had with the long line of girlfriends he's had in his lifetime.

The rain is starting to lighten, and Sasuke blows some air out of his mouth and shakes his head, letting it go.

* * *

><p><strong>Oookay, little author's note. I haven't done these in a while on my chapters soo, thought I'd start again! Now!<br>Happy April everyone!  
>Haha, college now! First year's almost done - one month left of the dream so far, and then summer unofficially begins! Aaha, just looking back to when I first started this story back in 2011 and seeing it now, haha. To those of you still reading from like, when I first published this? Well, oh my gosh you guys are amazing. Fanfictions that span years of writing in progress with faithful readers are always something to me. ANd then to still get new readers every then and again is just as amazing. Sooo, in a moment of sentimentality - thank you!<strong>

***sniffle sniffle* I can still remember first writing this, with my own best guy friend in mind - and now, almost three or four years later, wow. Fanfiction stories - gotta love daydreaming. Magically it gets all of us by :)**

**... Sorry, haha. This is what happens when you don't make little Author-comments in your chapies, Sam. Silly.**

**Stay in touch for the next upcoming chapter!:  
><span>Step9: The 'Attractional Realization'<br>**


	24. The 'Actual Liking' Pt1

**Step9:_ The 'Actual Liking'_**

_**Sakura decides to try out an all girls day out in the city with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Only of course, Sasuke drags the rest of the gang along to follow, because 'heaven for big Sakura gets to have fun'. But an unexpected visitor throws the guys off, and Ino's unusual behavior is attracting a certain someone's attention, not to mention Kiba's growing crush on Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>"Okay so I have, Chocolate, Caramel Ribbon, Strawberry Graham Cheesecake, Rocky Road, and... some weird fruit flavor one." I play the plastic bag on my closet bed where Ino and I are currently situated. Ino's in major need of comfort. And if anything I've learned from girl-world, it's that multiple ice cream flavors are the ultimate comfort food.<p>

"I love having rich friends," Ino says, helping me unpack the small cartons from the bag. Usually she would say a line like that so chipper and energetically, but right now she just sounds depressed and sad and trying-to-be-happy. Pretending to be happy doesn't suit Ino. If she isn't happy she's usually angry or annoyed - not sad.

All the more reason to cheer her up.

My phone vibrates near my leg, and Sasuke's number appears. "You should get that," Ino tells me, opening Rocky Road with a skinny fancy spoon in hand from downstairs.

It's definitely Sasuke and the others. They're probably wondering where I am for practice. I should've been across the street a half hour ago. "It's just the guys, don't worry about it."

While I grab the caramel ribbon ice cream and silver spoon, Ino is barely digging in. "Your parents split up," Ino points out while I'm stuffyng my face. "How did you take it?"

My eyes furrow in confusion. How _did_ I take it? "Can't say, exactly. My dad wasn't a good fit with our family, so when he left it wasn't all that bad a process for me."

"Right, I forgot," Ino says.

I put my ice cream down, smiling sympathetically to the girl. Ever since Ino's parents told her they'd be getting a divorce, Ino just hasn't been herself lately. Even Kiba's pointed out how 'normal and un-annoying she's been lately, and that it's really weird'. Then again none of the others know yet. Ino says they don't have 'a need' to know, so I haven't said anything in her wishes.

"You don't think it's your fault they're splitting up do you?" I ask.

"What no, no it's not like that for me," Ino assures. "It just... feels weird, you know? One second you're embarrassed your parents are kissing embarrassingly in public and then the next they're... never going to be like that again, you know?"

Can't say I do. I happily have Kakashi as my long-term father figure; and to stay, too. I can't imagine what it'd be like if Mom and Kakashi split up. "Hey why don't you put down the Rocky road and try some of this," I say, spooning some of my ice cream into her mouth. We laugh together a little and try to diverge into other topics, like guys and clothes and make up - stuff that Ino normally loves bringing up and not necessarily me. But, this is an emergency. And we're taking it one spoonful of ice cream at a time.

"And then, and then, wait- wait a sec," I try to swallow the large amount of ice cream in my mouth before I tell the rest of my story. "Then Naruto's pants fell and the teacher flipped and dropped the beaker."

"Seriously?" Ino laughs, holding the back of her hand in front of her mouth to cover her swallow.

"Every single detail," I sigh with a cold breath, patting my chest from the cold swallow.

Ino shakes her head, smiling a little more. "What I'd give to be in a Chemistry class with _Naruto_ of all people. He should be labeled a biohazard in the textbooks."

"I think Neji already graffitied that in his and my books," I whisper, causing an eruption of laughter to burst from Ino and me, mostly because it seems so unlike the calm and serious Neji to do so. Only Naruto and his antics would prompt the Hyuuga to graffiti in a school textbook.

Still, Ino's mind is off the divorce. I'm doing my job.

Another phone call, and this time I shove the flip phone under my pillow. This is a girl day with Ino. But it doesn't stop Ino room noticing. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. Sasuke's going to kill you for this definitely."

"No don't worry about chicken-butt. What's he going to do?" I have another idea to cheer Ino up, but I bite my lip. I'm a good friend... but my moral values... be a good friend, Sakura, be a good friend. "Ino?"

"Mm?" she asks, opening the strawberry cheesecake tub.

"My... mom has this thing coming up," I start out. No use taking it back now that I said it. "Her friend's a photographer for this big fashion magazine label in the city."

"Ooh, what'd your mom get you into this time?"

"Nah she didn't pull me into anything this time," I say. Not after the last fiasco with Sasuke and that pageant. "I said no at first but, if you want, we can go. Together. For the photoshoot."

Ino looks slightly persuade. "You and I get to watch a professional fashion magazine photoshoot."

"Not watch," I say, trying to sound more friendly then put off. "More like, be in?"

Ino almost chokes on a pebble of cheesecake in her ice cream that I have to pat her back a bit. "Who what wait up - you're talking about us being in a real-life photoshoot?! With the clothes and everything?"

"Real deal," I try to say with charisma. "We can turn it into a girls day. We can even bring Hinata and Tenten if you want to make it a big group. My Mom actually said the more the merrier."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Ino frills, thowing her arms round me and almost knocking me over. But then she suddenly stops, then holds me by the shoulders and looks at me with the utmost suspicion. "Wait, _you're_ actually suggesting this? You hate this kinda stuff."

"Yeah but, you don't. You'd have fun."

It then dawns on Ino why I'm doing this, not that she minds. But the earlier depressing topic at hand returns to her. "Mm... I dunno Sakura. If this were a week ago maybe I'd be more into it but-"

"But you just were, Ino. Look at all the empty ice cream tubs you knocked over hugging me," I laugh.

Ino rolls her eyes. "I'm just afraid I'm going to end up being a party pooper or something. Then it'll be on camera and then-"

"Ino, you'll be fine," I assure, one strong hand on her shoulder as I gather the trash with my other hand. "Now help me clean this up so we can call up the other girls. I think it's about time we have an actual girls day with more than just the two of us for once."

Ino smiles at my unusual enthusiasm for this, and proceeds with scooping the various spoons into one tub. "Yeah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By night around, Ino had finally left, and I'd gone to finally shower today. It was a short but relaxing hot shower to end a nice and normal day. "That felt nice," I sigh out, rubbing the towel through my hair. Mom hates it when I walk barefoot in the mansion, but the cool marble under my feet is a nice feeling every now and then. A soft pale pink robe hugs my body as I try to soak up the water from my hair.

When I open one of the corridors to my room, I freak out at my sudden new guest. "Enjoy another day off?" Sasuke speaks up, spinning a hair brush around his finger from the hole in the handle. He leans against one of the stands of my canopy bed with a pissed off look as he catches the brush in his grip.

I can feel my eyebrow twitching. "You just may be the reason I get a special lock for my window." _But knowing this guy he'd find a way around it anyway._

"So, you'd better have a good story for me this time, Haruno," Sasuke says with crossed arms.

"Sasuke I'm not in the mood for you okay? Can't we all just let today slide? What's so special about today's practice anyway?" As I'm walking past Sasuke he grabs the top of my head to keep me in place.

Sasuke's stern face closes in towards the side of my own. "Nothing in particular but if your ditching keeps up you're going to make it a habit."

"Like it isn't already."

"Hn. Still, no student of mine is going to become an A-class delinquent."

"That sounds hilarious coming from your mouth," I say flatly, turning to face him eye to eye. What an ironic thing to say to me.

I wait for a comeback, but for some reason Sasuke looks stuck. I can see it in his eyes. Is that a flush in his face?

Unknowingly having me this close to his face, Sasuke can't help but have a mental flashback to the roof of the church during that funeral, when we shared our first kiss together. Not that it was significant, but Sasuke needed to back off. With that he lets go of my head with a little shove and looks away coolly and unaffected. "So what were you up to?"

I roll my eyes and place my towel around my neck. "I was cheering up Ino."

His eyebrow twitches. "_That_ girl was occupying your time?"

"That 'girl' happens to be my best friend. She needed me, okay? Just lay off."

Sasuke arches his eyebrow. No further argument from me? "She okay?" Sasuke shoots.

_So he does have a heart_, I mentally laugh. "Her parents are going through a rough patch and she's been down lately. Haven't you seen Ino moping around school?"

"I just figured it was an odd form of PMS," Sasuke shrugged. Idiot. "But that aside I guess that's fine. But you have to make up today this weekend then."

Before I say yes I hold my tongue. Sasuke hears the cut of a 'yes' and gives me a look. "Busy," I say hesitantly, like a question, knowing he's not going to let this slide. Again.

"Jesus," Sasuke says, holding his head back. "Now what?"

"It's a girls day gosh! Not every day has to be about me skating, you know. I have a life. And supposedly so should you guys. Was this all you guys did before we met?"

Sasuke laughs in a scoff. "But a girls day? You and Ino?"

"As a matter of fact it's going to me me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata." I think. "My Mom has this flashy event thing and I planned taking the four of us to cheer Ino up. _Alone_." By the look of Sasuke's face, he must think the idea is as outrageous as I think it is. But, it's Ino. She needs a good time. "And I'm going whether you want me to or not."

Sasuke keeps his hard stare, but a knock on the door interrupts. It's Kakashi, peeking his head in. "Spaghetti's ready-" Kakashi notices Sasuke, and all of a sudden y heart stops beating. "... Will you be joining us for supper, Sasuke?" _KAKASHI IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?_

"As a matter of fact I'd love to, Kakashi," Sasuke smiles before sending me a sly look. Dammit he isn't leaving.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs," Kakashi smiles under his mask before closing my door.

I wave my arms before slamming them to my side. "Did you have to?"

Sasuke shrugs. "What I thought we were friends now. A friend can stay and mooch off for dinner if he wants," Sasuke smiles, walking past me and towards my door.

"My Mom's home you know," I warn, like it'll get him to change his mind. If Mom's around, that means we'll have to act like we're dating. So no way will Sasuke want to stay-

"Okay," Sasuke replies nonchalantly, closing the door behind him.

"Wait," I blink. "Sasuke's going down first. Sasuke! SASUKE WAIT!"

Downstairs in the kitchen (after I remembered to put on some clothes), I was at the table eating dinner with Mom, Kakashi, and Sasuke as our guest. However dear mum being present meant Sasuke and I were in 'relationship status' all over again. To be honest it's been a while since we've had to manually act.

"So how've you been, Sasuke? I don't see you around the house as much anymore," Mom states.

"Oh, you know. I thought Sakura and I could use a change of scenery. We've been trying out different places," Sasuke shrugs clean.

"Aw. Well your presence is missed." _Yeah for you, Mom_. "Mm, if you don't mind my mentioning, Sakura and a couple of her gal pals will be heading into the city this weekend for a little event. Would you be interesting in accompanying them?"

I think I just chocked on a meatball. "Mom-"

"Mrs. Haruno that sounds like a great idea," Sasuke smiles. _NO_.

"Mom I said it was supposed just be me and Ino and a couple friends."

"Yeah - you can bring Sasuke and your other friends, too, no prob. They need some male models anyway."

"Male models," Sasuke suddenly halts, not realizing where this conversation is going.

I lean over towards Sasuke. "Do _not_ go."

"Oh hush Sakura. Come on Sasuke it'll be a treat! My friend Tsunade is a fantastic photographer in the city; amazing work. She's having a photo shoot for a magazine staring teen trends and she asked if my daughter would like to participate with a few friends." Mom is beaming. "Besides, while you two are there you can get some of the party photography out of the way. I need some portraits of you two anyway for the party."

"It'd be convenient," Kakashi shrugs, piping in for the first time. "I'll tag along as chaperone."

"No you won't!" I snap. No way are the two of these guys- ALL of these guys; no way are they butting into my life again. "Guys you can't!"

"Sakura be reasonable. Just bring your guy friends. They're young and handsome - perfect for Tsunade. Besides, it's either them or models for hire." Mom I think Ino, Tenten, and Hinata would much prefer male models for hire than these loons.

"Then it's settled. I'm on board," Sasuke relaxes, scooping more spaghetti into his plate.

I resist the urge to slam my head into my plate. Note to self: any personal plans, keep Mom, Kakashi, and Sasuke out of it. They _will_ invade. However in the midst of my self-indulging pity, and Mom's and Kakashi's by-passer conversation, Sasuke's inwardly a little thankful this whole topic came up in conversation. For the thought of this pink-haired girl posing with a total male stranger – a hot male model stranger – for some reason irked him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eventually the day finally comes, and in in an hour or two, everyone will be together again. I'm currently in a taxi with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata on our way into the city where Mom's friend's studio is. And while we're all chatting away, Ino's surprisingly the least talkative.

Hinata an Tenten know why since she and I told them, but we're going to make sure Ino goes home today with a smile. We're going to be in a magazine! She HAS to go nuts about that eventually.

And in terms with today's plans, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji are also on their way. Seperately.

"So we're going where again?" Naruto asks in the back seat of Kakashi's car.

"To a family friend's studio. You guys are going to a professional magazine photoshoot, so behave," Kakashi recites calmly from the driver's seat. With Sasuke situated in the passenger's side, the rest were belted in the back of the van.

"And where's Sakura-chan?"

"In the taxi in front of us," Kakashi notions.

Shikamaru makes a face. "Why separately? Does she hate us that much?"

"She didn't want us coming along with her and Ino," Sasuke notes from the front. "No surprise she went through all the trouble to go in a taxi; rich girl."

"And _we're_ going through all the trouble of tagging along, why?" Shikamaru asks. Clearly this wasn't his thing, but the boy was outnumbered.

Kiba leans back in his seat with Akamaru at his lap. "What the hell's wrong with you guys?! Don't you realize where we're going? Where no culdesac-teen has gone before! A land of hot chicks cameras flashing, and potential shirt-off poses! It's heaven, baby!"

"You would be in this for the hot girls," Naruto pouts.

"Don't lie, Uzuamaki. You're excited too aren't cha?" Kiba grins. He leans over his chair to whisper into Naruto's head. "Just imagine Sakura, being flashed up in a string bikini."

Naruto's face immediately turns red, and his eyes dilate. "W-What?"

"And you know Sakura – she'll try to cover herself up as she poses with one of _us_," Kiba teases, adding tone to his devilish whispers. "The camera goes off, and the strings round her top accidentally come loose." Naruto's frozen with Kiba at his ear. "So she quickly turns towards you, _hides_ her chest between you, and you cover her from the cameras. _Don't worry Sakura chan. I've got you_, when all you can think about is how full her chest feels against yours-"

"THAT'S IT!"

While the girl and I are talking in the back of the taxi, we can't help but notice constant beeping behind us. "What's that?" Hinata asks.

Tenten scoffs. "Some bad drivers. Look at them changing lanes over and over."

Inside the van, Kiba and Naruto – free of seatbelts, were at another fight on the floor of the car. Kakashi has calmly regained control of the van while Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke hold on tightly to whatever was near them. "No fighting," Kakashi says simply. (?)

"We're seriously going to a girly photo-shoot," Shikamaru whines, rubbing his head. "How troublesome, being dragged all this way."

"What Sasuke says goes," Neji reasons, finding the trip quite unbeneficial too.

Sasuke ignores all the noise in the back of the van, keeping his eyes out the window for distraction. However, he overhears Shikamaru and Neji's muses. _Why _did _I drag all of us out here? We're losing a day of practice to take stupid pictures._

And yet…

Within the contents of Sasuke's mind, the kiss from the funeral rings recent in his brain, and Sasuke's forehead accidentally umps against the window pane, not that the bump could be heard over Kiba and Naruto's screaming.

_What am I thinking… That kiss was ages ago, but… it keeps popping back up… Why is that_?

With the two fighting in the back and Sasuke as silent as ever, Neji notices Sasuke's reflection in the car mirrors. His deep-in thought expression and his lost stare – Neji had a hunch of what was on the Uchiha's mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"And here we are, boys," Kakashi beckons. With the van parked by a valet, the boys stood outside a tall building, surrounded by an orchestra of cars and people and the neighboring reconstruction. The city was always an eventful place, but this particular building took the cake in the world of luxury.

"The sidewalk's so shiny," Naruto notes, a little freaked out by how polished it was.

"Follow me," Kakashi notes, and the guys obey. Getting past the secretary security was a breeze for Kakashi. And the long elevator ride was surprisingly entertaining, as high-décor as it was. But upon reaching one of the top floors, Sasuke and his group could only gape at what lie before them.

FLASH. FLASH. "Come on Tenten a little more neck," a woman says. FLASH FLASH.

"Right here, girls," another man leads, as a done-up Ino and Hinata walk past with a rack of high-end clothes.

People are everywhere, moving clothes or lights or cameras and equipment. But the loudest voice there was that of a blond woman with a rather large chest, ordering people around. "Hm? Ah Kakashi. There you are. Sakura said you'd be here eventually."

"We got side-tracked on some traffic on our end," Kakashi lies, smiling and shaking the woman's hand. Naruto and Kiba's stare reman on this beautiful woman's chest. "These are your slaves for today. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"You're Sasuke?" the woman says, looking at the Uchiha. She raises her hand for him to shake, which he does. "I've heard a thing or two about you from Kana. My name is Tsunade, and I'm running the shoot today."

"Is Sakura here?" Kakashi asks.

Tsunade takes the group and leads them over to a corner of the room. Standing in front of a large rolled out white screen, lights were shot towards Sakura and Hinata, posing together while modeling some flowy clothes with some fans nearby.

Each of their reactions were in a way similar. Neji – off guard at his friend and cousin. Shikamaru – where am I. Naruto – whoa. Sasuke – what. And Kiba-

Kiba was lost in a world totally new to him and foreign to his perverted tendencies. And he _wasn't_ looking at me, but the Hyuuga beside me.

"That's Sakura?" Sasuke blinks. The blouse and skirt, the smiles. Who was this person?

"You've got quite the girl, Sasuke," Tsunade remarks. "Alright everyone! Break time! As for you boys, follow me to your dressing rooms and we're get you all done up there."

I see Tsunade leading our new visitors over and away from here, thankfully. I can't face them now, like this. _Actually I don't think I can look any of them in the eye like this_.

"Oh," Hinata sighs as the lights dim. "I didn't think picture taking would be this nerve wrecking."

"Me neither. But look at Tenten she's having a blast," I laugh, lifting my hand. We see Tenten modeling these extravagant poses with professional enthusiasm and we can't help but smile and laugh. I wish I was a bit more like her in this situation. Tenten was just being herself.

However Ino was being anything but. It's not that she was a nervous wreck inside like Hinata and I. We see her at her side, being shot by another photographer. But her face looks too relaxed. Lost elsewhere. And her smiles weren't as bright as I thought they'd be.

"She's still thinking about her parents?" Hinata whispers.

I nod, frowning. "Yeah. I thought for sure she'd have a good time. Now the guys are all here."

Hinata giggles at my silent frustration. "Relax, Sakura. Maybe them being here is a good thing. From what Neji tells me, they always rile you and Ino up into something. Perhaps they're just what we need."

I scoff as I sit down. What innocence this girl has. "I hope you're right, Hinata." As I turn to her, I notice her extremely large chest inside her loose see-through blouse. _What bust she has too…_ I look down at my own chest and find nothing to look at through my blouse.

As I watch the guys walk away, I see Kiba in the back take one last look behind him. At first I expected to see a disgusting hungry look at one of the women around, but he looks… in awe. And in our direction. At, Hinata?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Geez, this place has no models yeah but Sakura and Hinata look pretty good out there," Naruto says as they look through the various clothing racks Tsunade left them with.

"I don't think I've ever seen them smile so brightly either," Neji notes.

"I think it's just the lights man," Shikamaru laughs.

As the guys talk, Sasuke takes notice of Kiba off by himself with Akamaru, not even looking in a mirror. _That's odd_.

"So," Kakashi says, walking into the scene. "How do you guys like your accommodations?"

"Not bad," Shikamaru notes from across the room. "What exactly are we supposed to wear?"

"Whatever you want. All these clothes come from one particular place the magazine is advertising, so…" Kakashi shrugs.

"Kakashi!"

Sasuke overhears the man calling Kakashi beside him, but when Sasuke turns around, he notices Kakash with the coldest stare in his eye, and a strangely familiar man behind. Sasuke can't put his finger on it but, there's something… odd about the stranger. _Pink hair…?_

"Rano," Kakashi says in a certain tone, colder than it ever usually is, Sasuke notices. "What are you doing here," he interrogates.

The man disregards Kakashi's obvious subtle hostility. "Tsunade's renting out my equipment for the photo-shoot today. It's only natural I be here to supervise."

_Yeah right_, Sasuke thinks. By the air around this man, he was another rich-guy probably associated with the Harunos in some way.

"You know Kana's terms; you're not allowed near Sakura and you know that," Kakashi mutters through his mask, catching Sasuke by surprise. The rest of the guys can't hear so yet, let alone notice the scene.

Rano keeps a smug face. "Sakura turned out rather beautiful didn't she. Well, she obviously didn't get her looks from her mother," the man smirks, adjusting his tie. "I'll see you around, Kakashi. Unlike you babysitting here, I have some real work to do. Excuse me."

This Rano walks off down the hallway, as Sasuke notices Kakashi perfectly still, other than his clenching fist within his pockets. "Who was that guy?" Sasuke asks curiously.

Kakashi remains silent for only a moment. "… The man who left Sakura and her mother," Kakashi replies discretely. "He's Sakura's father."

Sasuke's face remains stagnant just as Kakashi's is, but Sasuke's eyes show the emotions. Surprise. Shock. Confusion. Question. What did this man's presence mean here anyway? Was it good that he was here? Bad?

"Sasuke," Kakashi says, bringing the Uchiha out of his thoughts. "Keep that meeting just now between us. We don't need to tell the others, or Sakura." Kakashi eyes Sasuke. "And stay away from him."

Sasuke hesitates asking why, but he complies anyway. "Okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Surprisingly enough for me, the guys' presence in our girls-only vent wasn't that much of a bother after all. In fact, the girls kind to seem to enjoy their company. Hinata's a bit more confident, and Tenten's even more lively than she already is. Even Ino seems a bit more happier, if only a little.

I stand by the sidelines, watching Tsunade snap shots of Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. "They look good," Shikamaru says, coming up behind me watching.

"Ah," I gasp, spooked. "Don't do that. You're like Sasuke."

Shikamaru's eyebrows raise, as if insulted. "Whatever. So, why aren't you up there with them?"

"Tsunade says I'm in the next shooting after so I thought I'd stick around to watch," I say, leaning against a floor pillar. "They do look good. I don't think I've ever seen Hinata look so natural in front of a camera before."

"She was always camera-shy," Shikamaru shrugs. "But look who else is noticing Hinata shine."

I follow Shikamaru's gaze and see Kiba sitting on a set across the floor, being photographed alone. But his eyes aren't on the camera, but at the set in front of me. On Hinata. I look back and forth between them. "So he is looking at Hinata."

"Hm," I smile. I don't think I've ever seen Kiba stare at another girl without drooling or making some bold statement. It's almost, tranquil seeing Kiba like this. "You think he likes her?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "I'm no self-proclaimed match-making expert like Ino. Speaking of that troublesome chick where is she?"

"She's on that set over there with Sasuke," I point, leading Shikamaru's gaze this time. A male photographer was photographing Ino and Sasuke together on a tinted backdrop. Both of their 'emotionless faces' complimented each other said the photographer, or something along the lines of that.

"Ino looks pretty… off," Shikamaru notes, reading my mind.

I frown. "Yeah. She's been like that all day. I was hoping this would cheer her up but, it doesn't seem to be doing much. Hell, she's even posing with _Sasuke_ and she's not even smiling."

Shikmaru scoffs. "Knowing that blondie, she'd be poking Sasuke or messing his hair up or something." Instead, Ino's just posing relaxed as the photographer instructs; nothing wild or random on her part. It's odd, indeed. "What's up with her, you know?"

"Her parents are splitting up," I sigh absentmindedly, only to gasp and hoot my head up. "Sorry uh, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"No it's cool, I can keep a secret," Shikamaru assures, but he loks back at Ino, reading into her face. _So that's why she' been so depressed lately_. A small spark of worry ignites in the teen, an unusual voluntary emotion. "So what about Sasuke?"

"Hm? What about him?"

"He's been a little off too haven't you noticed?"

"Sasuke?" I blink. "He seems normal to me."

Shikamaru's giving me a look now. "You mean you haven't noticed how he's been avoiding you lately at school too? Even here."

My face pales in sudden realization. _Sasuke? Avoding me?_

…. HAHAHAHAHA. That sounds so, absurd. After all, he was the one to barge in through my window the other night, and invite himself over to dinner out of no where! Hm… now that I think about it, I guess before that he must've been a little off. I figured that one night of him inviting himself over must've assured me nothing was wrong, but Shikamaru does have a point.

"Hm… no that you mention it, he hasn't talked to me all day since you guys got here." I frown. "He's probably pissed off I dragged us all out here." _Technically he dragged the haul here himself, though…_

Shikamaru laughs. _She seriously doesn't get it_. "What a drag."

Unknowingly, distantly in the set Ino an Sasuke were on, as the two stand still for another photograph, Sauke notices Shikamaru and I talking together. Unusual thoughts run through the Uchiha's mind, as well as the image of their last kiss together. _I'm thinking about that stupid kiss again_, Sasuke wonders. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_

"Sasuke, stay on set. Ino you're free to go," the photographer says.

"Thank you," Ino says plainly, walking away from Sasuke, leaving him with a strange look.

_Sheesh, she _is_ acting weird,_ Sasuke notes.

"Tsunade, can I borrow your pink haired girl for this shoot?" the guy calls over.

Tsunade looks back. "Hm? Yeah go ahead! Actually change their clothes in a second shoot too! Our client wants lots of birthday shots of those two."

"Will do!"

All of a sudden, something catches itself in Sasuke's throat. Was he, nervous? _No way_. Before long, I'm right next to Sasuke, posing with him in front of our photographer. And we're silent throughout. "Come on more natural faces! Hey tough guy, enough with the cool act this is your girlfriend right? Look in love!"

"Yeah Sasuke come on," I laugh, honestly forgetting all about Shikamaru's assumptions that there was anything wrong with Sasuke. He's completely fine right?

Sasuke and I fall into a natural couple's hold, with him behind me and his arms wrapped around me. I stare happily into the camera as Sasuke's chin rests on my shoulder. My emotions are completely bound and under control – just posing with a friend right? Yet behind me, Sasuke's face blushes at the close touch of his once 'skating apprentice'.

Sasuke struggles to keep a straight face. _I'm only in on the relationship for the skating prize money. Yeah Haruno and I are cool now but…What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sasuke and I move into another pose together, and some of the others cluster over by Shikamaru to watch. "They're so cute!" Tenten gushes, next to Neji.

"Haha, no way am I letting Sasuke live this down," Naruto grins, taking his own private pictures with is phone.

Shikamaru smiles a little, before seeing Kiba and Hinata standing with Tsunade not too far away. They're over by a computer, overlooking their own just-shot pictures. "You two were great. Excellent chemistry on camera," Tsunade compliments to Hinata and Kiba.

"I-Is that really me?" Hinata stammers, looking at the dozens of pictures slide showing through the small screen . "Wow."

"You two dating, too?" Tsunade asks

"W-What? No way! Hinata and I are just pals that's all!" Kiba suddenly splurges, slapping an arm around Hinata and pulling her close like a 'pal' would do, even patting her arm with his hand. However the seemingly innocent act accidentally smushes Hinata's well-developed chest against his side. While going completely unnoticed by the female party's present, the look on Kiba's face says otherwise as he tries to remain completely still.

Shikamaru's face fall to a certain expectant expression. "Hm, there's a lot going on today after all. That doofus." With everyone having fun – Sasuke and I; Kiba's potential developing crush – it's impossible for Shikamaru to notice a certain blond girl walking away unnoticed. Ino hugging arms and slowly trudging away down a hall and back into the dressing rooms. Alone.

"Hm," Shikamaru sighs annoyed. Did he really have the motivation to go after such a troublesome woman? _I can't just leave her. Dammit_. Before even he knows it, Shikamaru's following further behind, unnoticed by the rest of the gang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After what seems like an eternity, Sasuke and my photo-shoot is done for the set. Before I could talk with Sasuke about how cool it was, I was pulled aside by Naruto and Tenten. It's been a while since the gang had some kind of fun thing like this.

Sasuke smiles, only for a hand to come up behind him. "Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

Sasuke notices it's Rano, the man Kakashi had a run in with hours earlier. "That's me."

"Mhm. Come with me for a moment, would you? I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind."

Sasuke hesitates, remembering Kakashi's warnings. He even sees Kakashi standing in the distance, looking at them. Sasuke then looks at Sakura, nervously smiling and shaking her head while Naruto and the others talk to her about her recent shooting with him. Nonetheless, Sasuke follows the suspicious man.

Rano leads Sasuke to a fire escape staircase, shutting the door behind him. If this guy wanted privacy, he got it. "Is there something you need form me, sir?" Sasuke tries, keeping a low-key status quo.

"You're the one dating my daughter, aren't you," Rano says, hand still on the door handle. His head turns, and Sasuke suddenly see the family resemblance. "Sasuke Uchiha."

It's impossible to feel intimiated,for multiple reasons. "Yes," Sasuke plays along. Charades or not, this guy seems suspicious still. "But what are you doing here? By what I hear the Harunos aren't exactly on good term with you."

"Ha, I see Kana still won't let bygones be bygones," the man says with shrug. "Nonetheless I have nothing against our daughter. The family hostility lies only with Kana and I, I assure you." Rano begins to walk down the stairs towards Sasuke. "I still want to maintain my relationship with my daughter."

_What does Sakura even think of her father? I never thought to ask her about it but…_ "Just stay away from her, okay?" Sasuke demands, trying to maintain his composure.

Suddenly the man pulls out a slip of paper from his blazer. "You're in no position to make orders in front of me, _commoner_." For some reason the name _commoner_ ignites a feeling of anger in Sasuke, but what stops him is Rano turning the piece of paper around. A check. "Your family's in a bit of a bind, wouldn't you say?"

"How would you know?"

"Please, I'm not stupid. I've done my research – the only fair thing to do when your daughter goes out with a hooligan."

_This guys' beginning to piss me off_. "She's not your daughter. You left her."

"I left her mother," Rano clarifies, all smiles gone. "But like I said, that mother of yours could really use the money." Rano moves his fingers to sow the unmarked and signed check. A _blank_ check. "I'm sure you know what I'm holding here."

Sasuke gulps, staring at the suddenly very valuable piece of paper. "A, blank check?"

"Heh, so he is educated. A blank check, all yours; write as many zeroes as you want and it's yours," Rano boasts, holding out the slip to Sasuke to take.

Sasuke's sweating. Something about this feels wrong. But greed and desperately consumes judgment and Sasuke's hand slowly raises to take the blank check, only for Rno to suddenly pull back. "But you're not as dumb as most commoners, I assume." Sasuke glares. "Leave my daughter and the blank check is yours."

Sasuke's heart skips a beat. He said it himself; he was only in on the fake relationship for money. This was his chance to skip all of that. To get the money the easy way, and the faster and safer way. _Just take it Sasuke why aren't you moving_?

"I understand how hard this must be for you," Rano frowns, still holding the devilishly taunting check. "But look at this from my perspective; I'm mostly doing this to spite Kana sure, but I'm only doing what's best for Sakura."

"How the hell is this 'best' for her," Sasuke demands. Bribery or not, he still didn't like the man.

"Hear me out. I just want to keep my daughter from ending up like her mother – being left alone. I mean come on, if I can leave my wife in a snap like that, just imagine how easier it'll be for a commoner to do so. You're so easily swayed by other monetary things. Who knows, maybe you're only dating my daughter for her money, but I won't pry into your motives."

_What father won't pry? This guy's insane_.

"But let's face it. You can't see it now, but one day you'll leave her and break her heart. Why not cut it quicker? And with benefits?" Rano offers once more, holding the check still.

Sasuke grits his teeth, unable to say anything. True he's going to leave. It was their freaking agreement to cut it off one day when their terms were reached. When Sakura's party is over; when Sasuke's prize money is obtained – they'll end the fake relationship.

But Sasuke never thought to think about if it'd hurt me. _Would it_?

"We'll be working in this studio for a few more hours," Rano states after waiting for Sasuke. "Come see me before Tsunade's final shooting. I'll give you're the check then when you give me your agreement."

With that closing note, Rano exists through the door, leaving Sasuke on the stairs alone. He balances his back against a wall and falls down slowly, suddenly stricken with a huge decision; money beyond life or some girl he's suddenly so confused about?

_Fuck…. If this were months ago this wouldn't be so hard. Why is it so difficult to just say yes to the money, dammit? That's all your after anyway isn't it?... Right?_ Sasuke rubs his head in frustration. "FUCK!"


	25. The 'Actual Liking' Pt2

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever  
>I also never usually leave these little author's notes up here (I thought I should fix that) So uh, hey guys!<strong>_

_**Schools been long, and summer's finally here! And GAH it's been so long since I've started this story. I realize after re-reading some old chapters that I seem to jump their ages a lot (16 to 17 to 18) I'll fix and re-edit the chapters so they're cleared soon enough. And then the time frame, haha, I said in chapter 1 that everything will take place in one month - pft... maybe three at least or so. Lots of fixing to do.  
>BUT, I'm still writing it so I haven't given up on this story!<strong>_

_**Still, thanks to everyone who reviews and tells me what they think about it! (especially those who review more than once- you guys so nice) This is one of my more-read stories so I always feel accomplished whenever finish a draft, and I look forward to people reading it :) Simple pleasures of fanfiction, you know?**_

_**But anyway onward! Thanks again!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step9:<em> The 'Actual Liking'<em>**

_**Sakura decides to try out an all girls day out in the city with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Only of course, Sasuke drags the rest of the gang along to follow, because 'heaven for big Sakura gets to have fun'. But an unexpected visitor throws the guys off, and Ino's unusual behavior is attracting a certain someone's attention, not to mention Kiba's growing crush on Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>As of right now, we're all on official break, so no pictures are being taken at the moment. Tenten and Hinata have gone out to buy lunch, leaving me with the guys here in the studio. "Here, Sakura," Neji offers, hanging me a cold can. Some kind of tea from the vending machines.<p>

"Thanks," I smile in return. Neji had told me he was going to buy drinks on the vending machine upstairs and I lent him money to get me one.

"Yeah-huh you so like Hinata!" Naruto laughs, pointing at Kiba.

"S-So what if I do? No wait what am I saying?!" Kiba screams, holding his head as Naruto and Akamaru circle him, laughing and barking.

"What's going on here?" Neji asks.

"Haven't you noticed? Kiba's been acting weird around Hinata all day. Naruto and I think he has a crush on her."

"NU-UH!" Kiba defends across the floor.

"Then why do ya keep blushing whenever you get into all those awkward situations with her, huh?!" Naruto grins, avoiding a headlock from the Inuzuka. "And coming from a guy who loves to talk about 'tits and babes', you sure turn red a lot for a professional ladies' man."

"I'm gonna pound you so hard Uzumaki not even a camera flash will brighten your bruises!"

With Kiba and Naruto at it once again, Neji and I are left at the sidelines to observe alone. Where is everyone else anyway? Probably out for lunch I guess. "Don't you have anything to say about this?" I ask suddenly to Neji. Hinata _is_ his younger cousin. Aren't those two like brother and sister?

"What goes on with Hinata's love life is none of my business," Neji says rather maturely and nonchalantly. He takes a sip of his own tea can while I observe in shock. Hm, Nothing less from the always composed Neji Hyuuga. "Besides, I doubt anything will happen from this point. Just look at Kiba."

"LALALALALALALA!" Kiba tries to sing as Naruto and Akamaru continue to tease him. A young teen denying his feelings, how cute. "Sakura help me out here c'mon!"

I laugh a little in sympathy. "I dunno, Kiba. You two do look pretty cute together."

"Not you, too."

"See Sakura agrees," Naruto points.

Kiba looks uncomfortable and out of his element. "Geez guys, we've known Hinata since like, before we started skateboarding. You know how weird it'd be to, you know."

_So he really does like her. Aw_. Well this is refreshing. "Why don't you just confess to her?" I suggest simply.

"_Confess_?!" Kiba barks, practically knocking Naruto over. "Do you know who you're talking to?! Besides, confessing stupid feelings isn't my style. I'm more of a one-night-stand kinda guy, you know? No strings attached! Hinata's not like that, hmph!"

"Whatever you say, dog-boy," Naruto says with an eye roll. He rubs his head from where Kiba knocked him over.

Mm… Well, wherever this goes on from, I'm sure it'll all be alright. "Did Sasuke ever go out for lunch?"

Naruto looks to me. "No. He should be around here somewhere. I don't remember seeing him leave the building. Wanna look for him?"

Leaving Kiba to Neji (haha that should be interesting), I wander the building with Naruto, up and down the stairs and to different floors. Most are abandoned, waiting to be rented out for some event like this I suppose. "So how are you enjoying yourself, Naruto?" I ask. "Sorry I had to end up canceling practice again."

"Nah, technically it was Sasuke who cancelled and made us come out here, so don't blame yourself for it," Naruto assures. "What about you? You look like you're having a lot more fun than you thought you would."

"I am," I admit. Dressing up city-like, being the center of attention with friends. It's fun. "This is probably one of the first times I've hung out with a group a huge as this, you know, with both guys and girls."

"Then that makes most of us," Naruto laughs. "Before you, the guys and I never hung out with girls. Well, dates and stuff yeah but, not like this. It's, nice."

"Totally." No sign of Sasuke here. Geez where is that guy? "But we've come a long way I guess, since we all met. It's a shame the party's coming soon."

"Oh yeah," Naruto remembers. In the midst of all the days of fun, he forgot our mask. Sasuke and me fake dating, me needing a fiancé - all that. "I'm gonna miss having you around for skating."

I'm about to say me too, but, after all _this_ is over, will I have to stop? Will the guys let me go? Our deal will be over, and I'll have reached their terms: practice and win the competition. Is that all our friendship is based off of? "Yeah…"

Naruto senses the sadness coming on, and stops walking. He grabs my wrist to stop me, too. "Hey," Naruto starts. I turn around, wearing a still solemn face. It's no secret we're both thinking the same things, anticipating the same end. And yet, Naruto can't help but feel his own face heat up in an all too familiar feeling. "When all this stupid agreement stuff is done… We'll still be friends, right?"

I fake my smile for show. "Of course we'll all still be friends. I mean, we all live in the area-"

"No Sakura," Naruto stops, a little more serious in tone. "You don't know what'll happen with the others, with Shikamaru or Neji, but, if anything," Naruto hesitates. "You know I'll always be around, right?"

Upon hearing Naruto say this, I feel a small smile and warm comforting feeling flush forward. "I do now," I nod. My wrist is still in Naruto's grasp, but after that assurance, he loosens his grip.

"Good," Naruto nods, the tension gone. It's good to know at least Naruto and I will still have good relations.

"Thank you, Naruto. I needed that."

He smiles, glad.

In the midst of our little talk ending, a door opens from one of the staircases, and we see Sasuke. And he looks just as surprised to see us. "You guys?" he sees.

"Sasuke!" I grin, turning away from Naruto and running down a few steps. I stop in front of Sasuke, interrogating him about where he could have possibly gone. Sasuke begins defending his rights to do whatever he pleases, but while our banters return back and forth, Naruto looks onward a distance away.

And for some reason, despite his look of calm and peace, a sure fluttering feeling of jealousy runs through as well. _Sakura-chan… I think I like you_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shikamaru climbs up the stairs of the 17th floor, having checked every other floor with no sign of Ino. As tired as he is, he still continues on one step at a time. "This is so stupid," Shikamaru mutters, now nearing the last floor. The top 17th floor. "I saw her enter the stair case but she just ran off from there to who knows where." Shikamaru checks his watch. "If she doesn't show up soon, everyone will be looking for her when lunch ends." And for some reason Shikamaru knows that's the last thing Ino needs. He thought it better she be found by him- in whatever state she was probably in.

Shikamaru's legs feel like jelly by the time his hand lands on the knob of the 17th floor door. However he notices the door already slightly open. He hesitates, but then gathers the courage to push it open all the way.

The 17th floor is empty, but bright from all the open windows. There's nothing to occupy the clean wooden floors; to cover the fresh painted white walls. This makes it all the more easier to spot the girl hiding within the emptiness.

Shikamaru walks across the room, hearing his own footsteps echo, until he reaches the open window sill that Ino is sitting against. Her hair is up in its usual pony tail, and her clothes from her last photo-shoot are slightly untucked and messier, probably from when she was running up the stairs.

"I hope you know how much trouble it was looking for you," Shikamaru says.

"I didn't ask anyone to find me," Ino says coldly. Hearing no reply from Shikamaru, she turns her head towards him, her expression unsettling. He's still there. "Why, did you come to find me?"

Shikamaru leans against a nearby square pillar. "In the midst of all of today's madness, I figured someone should check in with you one-on-one. Sakura has her hands full."

Ino laughs a little. "Sakura brought everyone here for me, you know. I thought I'd be alright but… I'm not."

The window's quite big, so Shikamaru moves over and sits on the other side of the window right beside Ino. Her legs hang outside while Shikamaru's remain in. "I asked Sakura about you, so I have a little idea of what's going on."

"So she spilled it to you."

"I asked," Shikamaru says. "So don't go snapping at the wrong person, okay?"

"… Sorry," Ino apologizes, keeping her sight outside on the city. "Sakura's the last person I want to snap at, considering I already have at everyone else back home… Even at myself."

Shikaaru gives Ino her privacy and keeps his stare inside the studio, too.

"… My parents are splitting up," she says. "My mom's already packing, and I don't really care what happens to me but… it's sad, you know? Where, one second everything's fine and then, one part of your world that you think would stay the same forever, just… changes," Ino trails off, not knowing what to say. How to explain how she feels. "What am I saying, like you care anyway."

Shikamaru remains silent first, breathing. "My parents divorced, too," he mentions, bringing Ino's head up. "It was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter now. But I know what you mean."

"Do you."

Shikamaru nods once. "For a kid, the only thing you'd ever have to worry about was getting a solid B, not falling when playing with your friends, and lots of stupid stuff. You never had to worry about maintaining a marriage, or a family or anything. Then in a second, the situation's at your doorstep and, there's nothing you can do." Shikamaru makes a bold move and looks at Ino, who's eyes are moist with stubborn tears, reeling from falling. She turns frontward towards thewindow instantly. "So yes, I _do_ get it."

"Do you ever get over it?" Ino asks lowly, tear going down on the other side of her face.

"Life goes on," Shikamaru sighs. "It's just an adjustment period. I think it's as long as you have good distractions around you. Namely a loud group of friends who know nothing but how to cheer you up."

Ino scoffs. "How lucky you are then… I don't _have_ a lot of friends Shikamaru. I'm, not that lucky."

Shikamaru arches his eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be one of those miss-populars in school who gets along with everyone?"

"Have you noticed anything? _Sakura's_ my friend. Probably my only real friend. All those other girls at school? Yeah we talk but… we're not that close… They wouldn't care if I transferred or if I were having a rough time. Friends like Sakura… they'll know you're down and won't stop pestering you about it till you cry or, till they buy you $60 worth of ice cream tubs," Ino says with a short laugh, wiping her eyes.

Even Shikamaru laughs a little.

"I'm sure all you guys are like that for each other," Ino notes. "Hell, even Sakura has you guys to back her up now if she's ever down and I'm not around. But… all I have is her. She's the last stable thing I have now and… I don't know. I guess I don't want to bother her with miniscule things like this."

"Minuscule?" Shikamaru repeats. "Big word for a blondie."

Ino laughs again. "Shut up. I'll toss you out this window."

"Try me," Shikamaru humors, and the two laugh again. By now Ino's laughter has caused her tears to roll down, so she's trying her best to wipe them away as nonchalantly as possible.

"Did you cry?" Ino asks. "When you parents split?"

"What, are you kidding? Of course not. I'm no girl," Shikamaru scoffs. Even an insult like that causes Ino to laugh/cry. "But, you are a girl. I suppose it can't be helped." Shikamaru looks away, a serious and sympathetic stare in his eye. "But seriously…you can cry if you need to, you know. I won't look."

Hearing that, Ino tries even harder to hold in her crying. She'd just finished wiping away her tears and now more fels like they're coming on. "No, I don't want to cry in front of you. You'll never let me live it down," she says in a convident excuse, in between almost-sobs.

"Alright then," Shikamaru baits, standing up. "I'll leave you to cry in peace then-"

"No wait!" Ino suddenly gasps, throwing her arm back to catch the back of Shikaru's hand. Shikamru stops. He looks back, but her long blond bangs cover her face. Tears drip to the floor from behind. "Please…don't leave me."

Shikamaru holds in a sigh, and eventually steps backwards to sit where he was before on the window sill. When Ino finally lets go of him, still holding her breath to prevent herself from crying. Shikamaru's arm suddenly hooks around her front torso, pulling her quickly to him. "W-Why-"

"So when you bawl your eyes out you don't fall out the window," Shikamaru lies coolly, holding Ino securely with one arm. "Girls are pretty stupid when they're emotional. Especially blond ones like you," Shikamaru muses. "So just… be a girl and cry already."

Ino is unable to hold it in, and sobs there on the window beside Shikamaru for the rest of break.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Before long, the break is over, and everyone is returning to the studio, including the photographers and workers. The afternoon is almost over and we're all going to be going home soon. I've noticed Kakashi being noticeably in the background for most of the day, not even reading one of his pervy books. When I asked him what was up, he just had a really senseless reply.

"_The news said aliens are on the loose today," Kakashi tells me. "I'm just remaining extra focused today to make sure nothing goes wrong._"

I told myself to just embrace the fact Kakashi isn't causing me any trouble today. If there was anything he needed to tell me, he would. "Here Hinata," I say, helping her into her next outfit. It's a bit more skin-showing, but I'm sure she'll be fine if I add a few more clips and pins to keep it all from falling. "This should be your last shoot for the day, Hinata."

"Thank heavens," she sighs, while trying to keep her breath in. It's not so much that we're trying to get her waist in, but her chest. "What about you, Sakura? Are you done for the day?"

"Me? Ah, no I have one more shoot to do, too. I'll dress up after I'm done helping you."

"It's another shoot with Sasuke, isn't it."

"Yeah, it is." I look over to the dress Tsunade picked out for me. Just seeing it's flowy and white, springy design sends a flushy butterfly feeling of uncomfortably in me. "In less than an hour, we'll all be on our way out of this place."

"Did you ever find Sasuke, by the way?" Hinata asks me. "Neji and Kiba said you and Naruto went to look for him."

"Yeah, but it's more like he found us," I say, adding another pin. Gosh Hinata. "Sasuke's acting so weird today, even though he won't admit it. Weirdo."

Hinata laughs with what little room she has in her clothing. "I think I know why he's acting this way."

"You do?" I ask, cluelessly and curiously. "Why?"

"You should look at some of the pictures Tsunade has of you on the computers before we leave," Hinata tells me. "Have you even seen any of your shots, yet?"

Now that she mentions it, I haven't. It's not a priority, but maybe I'll look at my pictures if I have time. Once I'm done with Hinata and she's out on her way, I go on to put on my dress as well.

Afterwards, from what I can see outside, it's Kiba and Hinata in this shoot Tsunade's doing, and all the others are watching. Even Sasuke, who's already dressed in his own Tsunade-picked outfit. How cliché; he's wearing black pants with black riding boots, and a very loose see through button down shirt. _What on earth is Mom thinking asking for pictures of us like this_.

Suddeny I see Sasuke walk away again and away from the group. I frown a bit wondering where he's going again. "What's he up to?" While still unnoticed, I take my private leave around the corner from the dressing room to see if I can corner Sasuke to wherever he's heading. I didn't think it was serious, whatever he's doing.

However before I can appear from out behind the corner, I stop and gather the rest of fly flowing dress, staying hidden behind the white walls. There's a business man with dark red pink hair stands, and Sasuke's approaching him. _What are they doing_?

"Sasuke," the stranger says. "Have you made your decision?"

The man's holding something in his hand behind his crossed arms. It's a check – I've seen those way too many times in my Mom's parties and events. But I don't see any shadows of writing in it; just a signature. _It's a blank check. But, what-_ I look between the man and Sasuke. What's Sasuke doing here with him? Is…?

Sasuke looks up. "I have."

I stay hidden, quiet mostly because of fear. Why do I feel fear? Who knows.

The man holds the blank check out to Sasuke. "So, here you go. Write whatever amount you want. As long as you leave Sakura and cut all associations with the Harunos, you've got yourself a fortune."

My eyes widen and my hand holds tighter the wall I'm hiding behind. Feelings of turmoil and sickness run around in my body. No pretty dress and flashy background lights can erase the feeling I have right now. This man, was he bribing Sasuke to leave me? Sasuke… Sasuke you wouldn't… would you?

And I honestly don't know what he'll do.

At first I think it's my mind playing things slower than they are. That's how moments like this go, right? But I realize that it's reality, and Sasuke really is standing still, with that calm face on I know too well. And just when I think he'll take the blank check in front of him, he does the complete opposite. "I don't want the money."

My heart stops beating. _What?_

"What?" the man asks, caught off guard.

Sasuke's eyes harden, and he looks up with a cold glare. "I don't want the money," he repeats. "My word is already invested in a previous engagement and I intend to keep it."

"Your word?" the man laughs. "What worth does your _word_ have, you commoner? Why else would a delinquent like you even consider going out with a blueblood like my Sakura?" My heart skips a beat again. What did he say? "I should know! How troublesome it must be, to keep up appearances! Standards! Threats! If you're in for the money, then why not take the shortcut out already!?"

The man's booming voice frightens me, and it slowly clicks in me who he is. And I blame myself for not recognizing him earlier. _It's my father._ But, how is he here? And, is he doing what I think he is? And even more so… is Sasuke really… not doing it…?

"Like I said, I gave my word already," Sasuke recites calmly. _Sasuke_. "Therefore I have an agreement to follow through with. And I'll find money on my own terms, thank you very much." Suddenly Sasuke grabs the blank check and rips it up in front of him – in front of me. I watch in a daze as the pieces fall to the ground, as slow as gravity will let them fall.

_Did Sasuke just… really do that?... But why? The sole reason he's in this with me is to get money from a competition we're not even sure I can win. He could've backed out of our deal right now if he wanted, leave me to fend with my own problems by myself. And yet, he didn't…_

Hm… I supposed I should give Sasuke more credit. As a friend or a mentor… he really does have my back, after all.

"I don't know what kind of people you think the Harunos are, or how you think your own daughter functions, but I definitely don't function this way," Sasuke says, leaving and walking away from the man. And with that, I take my quiet leave as well before I'm caught.

And Sasuke… thank you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the afternoon goes without skipping a beat. Kiba's and Hinata's photoshoot together ended quite splendidly if I do say so myself – well, for those of us watching it was entertaining. I don't know about Hinata and Kiba. Turns out one of the overhead lights were about to fall and crash on Hinata, and Kiba jumped in heroically to save her.

_"Hinata!" Kiba cried, jumping across the set and tackling her to the ground and away from the crash site of the extremely hot lights._

Only thing was, when all the dust cleared, all those pins and clips I used to help keep Hinata's top, well, _on_, snapped and she was back to square one - aka, a falling and barely supported shirt where her boobs were just about ready to show out. Rendered practically topless in sitting position, and Kiba's face buried right beneath her chest. It was only a matter of time before he'd realize what happened.

And he did.

_"W-Wha… Hinata are you okay-?"Kiba stops, seeing Hinatas blouse encircled around her waist and her arms shielding what they could of her breasts, squeezed together by her forearms. And Kiba was up close to see Hinata's frozen reaction. Blood began to drip from his nose_. _"W-W-WHA-?!"_

Milliseconds after, Neji had knocked Kiba out like a light, and covered Hinata with a huge cloth jacket thing as swiftly as logically possible. Problem solved, but more or less is was interesting. Kiba's resting in the dressing room with Hinata looking after him, so who knows where today's events will lead for them.

As for me and Sasuke, well… I'm going to let what I saw slide, and never bring it up. Sasuke didn't tell me, and I don't blame him. Only, I can't thank him for what he ended up doing, or not doing, rather. But if anything, I have a much better appreciation for him.

"Few more solo shots, Sakura," Tsunade says, taking pictures of me first before Sasuke comes in.

Sasuke can't help but watch. It _was_ a stunning dress, blowing with help from a giant fan. It made me almost look angelic. Yet, when Sasuke sees it, he sees something else. A very clouded memory, of a tiny girl in grass, wearing a white dress as well that blew in the wind. And… pink hair, too? It's a familiar picture he's seen somewhere before – long long before. But he can't quite remember.

"She looks good, doesn't she," Naruto says, coming up beside Sasuke.

"Hm? Yeah I guess," Sasuke plays off.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Can't you just agree a full 'yes' for once? Look at her."

"I am I am, sheesh. It's just a dress what do you want me to say? She looks like a goddess?" Naruto's face looks unphased, and Sasuke feels a little strange. Naruto never gives off this vibe. "What," Sasuke says.

"I overheard you and that man earlier," Naruto whispers seriously behind Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke tenses up. In reality, while Sasuke was speaking with the strange man, while I was hiding behind one corner, Naruto was standing neaby as well, having followed Sasuke after I left to try and corner him. Naruto remained silent and in the shadows and out of sight in the wall right behind Sasuke. "He tried to bribe you to leave Sakura?"

"Does it matter? I said no alright so just shut up about it," Sasuke warns, not wanting this to get out. For obvious reasons. If Naruto heard _that_ part, then surely he overheard that the man Rano was Sakura's father.

"And you're _sure_ you don't like her," Naruto tries.

This again, Sasuke says mentally. "No. I don't," he glares clearly.

"Because I do," Naruto says seriously, catching Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke tuns and searches his long time friend's eyes for any signs of fault or hesitation. He is completely serious.

"I like Sakura," Naruto repeats, only for Sasuke. Everyone else is too busy watching Tsunde's last shoot. "So if you say you '_don't_'," Naruto says with finger quotations, "then you better rethink the way you look at all this, before someone seriously tries something."

Thinking back, Sasuke isn't _too_ surprised. Naruto's left subtle hints, super-subtle hints, that he's had a thing for their pink haired friend. Sasuke just, never expected the Uzumaki to do or say anything about it. Naruto's been a whimp about girls for years. And now he knows just what this confrontation means – a silent competition, a rival.

And Sasuke's usually never intimidated by competition – because he always gets the girl. He's Sasuke Uchiha! And yet, with Naruto – and concerning 'Sakura Haruno' of all people – Sasuke… didn't know how to feel.

"Sasuke you're up!" Tsunade calls, pulling Sasuke away from Naruto, who remains still and observing.

Sasuke and I resume similar poses to the ones we had in our previous photoshoot together to finish the day. I have no problems, and apparently neither does Sasuke. If anything, he seems a bit more into it now than before. Maybe it's because he settled things with my so called father. Maybe that's what was bothering him today. That's it.

I look into the camera with Sasuke behind me, arms around my torso and waist with his chin buried in my neck. The skin-to-skin contact for some reason makes my heart race a little. Hope he can't feel my heartbeat. "You're pretty into this," I whisper in a note.

Sasuke's eyes remain locked with Naruto, and Naruto's with his. "I guess," Sasuke mutters back to me as another flash comes forth. "It helps when you actually look like a decent girl."

I'll take that as a compliment. "You look like pretty decent girl, too," I smile back in humor, and Sasuke scoffs as we go into another pose together.

And for most of the shoot, it's Sasuke and Naruto looking at one another every now and then. While Sasuke hasn't said anything officially, it's in the air between the two – an unofficial and secret rivalry not for skating or leadership, but, for something both never expected to want.

Away from all the teens and Tsunade, Rano Haruno watches from the sidelines as this boy poses with is daughter. "So did Sasuke accept the check?" Kakashi asks, appearing suddenly beside the former Haruno.

"Hmph, what check?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Rano. Kana and I know you," Kakashi says. "Kana may not realize it, but I know the reason you left Sakura and her mother." Rano remains silent, as does Kakashi for only a moment. "Were you about to do the same with Sasuke? I saw you talking to him earlier this morning at the staircase."

"You're the same as ever, Kakashi," Rano says. "However if I was offered a _blank_ check at the time I left Kana and Sakura, God knows where I'd be. I spent up my sudden small fortune too soon, and I lost my family."

"You threw away your family," Kakashi rewords, and Rano doesn't argue.

"Still," Rano says, seeing how beautiful his daughter turned out to be. "I was just like Sasuke at his age. I'm still a little surprised he didn't accept the money. Yet in an odd twist, I'm a little glad he didn't – despite my intentions."

"Are you," Kakashi says. "Hm… perhaps you do have a soul."

"Funny," Rano scoffs. "Nonetheless, I can sleep soundly knowing Sakura at least has a seemingly good guy."

"I wouldn't let any other near her." Kakashi is about to walk away, but holds an envelope out to the man. "Here." Rano takes the fancy envelope. "It's an invitation to Sakura's birthday ball."

"Kana won't be happy."

"I know," Kakashi smiles under his mask. "Kana and Sakura are quite used to my antics, but I believe it'll be harmless if you show up for cake, you know?"

Rano laughs, at peace a little. "Thank you, Kakashi."

The last few hours of the day in the studio are spent with us back in our normal wear - Tsunade taking group pictures of us for fun now that the rest of the photographers have gone home for the day. An yeah, while dressing up and doing things 'the professional way' was pretty cool, it's a lot more fun this way.

"GANG UP ON SASUKE!"

"Wha hey-!"

SNAP. The girls and I clutch our stomachs as Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji (barely) tackle Sasuke in a group photo of the guys. _How typical_. The resulting shot is a huge contrast compared to the girls' and my group photo. "Alright everyone in!" Tsunade calls. "You too Kakashi you've bee such a wallflower today!"

Kakashi nearby shuts his book, looking unenthusiastic about the photo, but he comes over anyway. Meanwhile the girls are pulling me into the shot as Tsunade sets up her camera. With the guys centered and the girls surroundeding them, somehow Kiba and Naruto manage to pull me into the center, and I'm situated right next to Sasuke. Even Akamaru pokes out from behind Kiba's hoodie. Somehow everyone looks composed enough.

"Smile you guys!"

Just as we are, suddenly Naruto does a sudden sneeze that spooks Akamaru - who jumps up and makes Tenten and Ino scream. Obviousy within that millisecond everyone is unfocused, and the photo is taken.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh yesterday was so much fun!" Ino sighs, falling into a couch on the upper fourth floor of school. It's lunch break and she and I are spending it in the guys' abandoned 'office' upstairs at school. I've taken the opportunity to show her some of the prints from Tsuande she sent to the house this morning. Even I haven't seen them yet, so it'll be new for the both of us. "Thanks for taking me yesterday."

"Did you cheer up?"

"Definitely," Ino smiles, thinking and blushing back to Shikamaru. "And you? You and Sasuke sure looked sexy out there."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." As I drink some soup from my ramen cup, I take out th greatly-anticipated photo prints and spread tem out on Sasuke's desk where Ino sits on top of. The print are glossy with a transparent loo in the bottom corner. "Wow," I say first. "We look like we've bee printed out of a magazine or something." Ino gives me a look. Oh yeah, that's what these were for. "Right. Sorry."

Ino shakes her head, looking carefully through them. "Aw, look at us." Ino finds one of Ino and me posing together in some evening gowns.

"Oh my gosh Kiba's actually blushing," I gasp, seeing adorable Hinata and in in a couple. Meanwhile I see Ino searching frantically through them. "Which one are you looking for?"

"The ones of you an your boyfriend duh." Ah, right. As I try to help her find those forsaken photos, I manage to find the huge group one of all of us, and I slowly slide it towards me out of the pile. I've been wanting to see how that one turned out. And seeing the picture, I smile a little to myself. _Oh my gosh_.

It's even more chaotic than I could've ever imagined, yet so perfect I hundreds of ways. For one, Naruto's sneezing face is hilarious. Sasuke and I are both leaning back away form him with priceless faces - mine freaked out an Sasuke's rather repulsed. Kiba's busy looking up panicked at a flying Akamaru, while Ino near the poor door clutches next to a ready-to-fall-over Shikamaru. Neji looks pissed off (as always) while Tenten looking as freaked out by the scene. Then Hinata's nearby Kiba, laughing adorably. Kakashi stands awkwardly in the left of the photo, having been secretly reading but the sneeze and the flying dog have caught his attention. Overall it's probably the best group photo of all of us I could ever hope for.

"AHA!" Ino gasps, findin a group of prints of Sasuke and me. Then a rather interested look dawns her. "Wow, Sasuke looks pretty good."

"Yes Ino I know moderately attractive he's supposed to be," I play along sarcastically.

"No seriously look at some of these. He's so into it," Ino says impressed, handing me half her pile.

I take them and shuffle through a few before I slow, looking at each one carefully and endearingly. _Wow_. Ino's right - Sasuke really does look into it. It's then I remember Hinata telling me to look through our shots, probably to see this. I had an off feeling when I was being photographed with Sasuke - but a good off-feeling. This looks so unlike him. _Then again he's the worlds first class player. He should know how to look into a girl in a photo_. But I still can't help but feel something else by the look in his eye. the way he'd look into mine, the way we posed and how comfortable our bodies fit with each one.

Was he acting or... Nah. It's Sasuke, haha.

Then again, Sasuke's never ceased to amaze me lately. Small surprises from him really keep me on my toes. But not huge daring surprises like the ones Kakashi cooks up for me or my Mom blowing something over my head. Tiny, intricate little meaningless things from Sasuke - like him fixing my shorts to covering for me by joining an all-guys pageant. Or even, turning down thousands upon thousands of dollars because I was _a friend_.

It still stumps me as to why Sasuke turned down my father's blank check. Maybe I just can't wrap my mind around that maybe I mean more to Sasuke than just a girlfriend label or a money-winner for his competition. Yeah we're friends but, I've had yet to experience the furthest length any friend would go for me. Ino's different. We have history. But guys? They're so strange. And Sasuke, he's so... I dunno...

I look up at Ino's board across the empty room. "Say, it's been a while since you've ranted about this thing. Your psychic Ouija board of love, haha."

"It has been a while," Ino agrees, swinging her legs off the desk and up to the chalk board. She has a couple of index cards left taped up; maybe half has been revealed, all in accordance with '_mine and Sasuke's blooming relationship'_. Is it really? Nah.

Right?

"Hm… FIRST DATE, UNDENIABLE FEELING, FIRST KISS…" Ino looks to me with a sly smile. "-We're gonna talk about that one day." I roll my eyes as she removes the next index card, revealing the next step.

"The ACTUAL REALIZATION," Ino reads in chalk. "Hm, that's a weird one. Hey Sakura did you realize anything yesterday?"

I give her a weird look. _Does she seriously expect me to know that_?

Then again, I guess I did find out a couple things yesterday for myself. Like, Sasuke turning down a blank check to keep up our agreement – something I wouldn't even expect a nice Sasuke Uchiha to do. I mean, a blank check is _a lot_ to pass down. Why would he…?

"AW THEN I BET SASUKE MUST HAVE REALIZED HE LIKES YOU AWWWW!" Ino squeals.

"And she's back to her old self," I frown with a side sweatdrop to my head. Still, I won't mention my peeping to Sasuke; might hurt his man-pride or whatever. But despite the strangeness of it all… I'm happy.


	26. The 'Competition' Pt1

**Step10:_ The 'Competition'_**

_**Naruto's feeling nostalgic for his life before Leafville High on the anniversary of his parents' deaths. But when aKonohamaru, an old friend from Naruto's old neighborhood shows up, Sakura must go out of her way to help Naruto out, even if it means paying a little less attention to Sasuke for a bit. Is Sasuke actually jealous? Does Sakura even know about the unofficial 'rivalry' going on between him and Naruto?e**_

* * *

><p>"Nuh-uh! Cat food tastes worse than dog food!"<p>

"Amazing how you know that."

"Shut it Neji I never asked you!"

It's impossible for Ino and I to keep our giggles in – or anyone for that matter. Even Sasuke's cracking up next to us, and that's enough of a sight. It's lunch period now in school, and we were upping it up at our table with Kiba's _amazing_ argument as to which pet food tastes worse. "Oh my gosh Kiba you're hilarious!" Ino cries, shaking her head.

"Hmph, you guys think I'm jokin' but I shit you not – dog food ain't the worst out there. Just sayin'."

"And you wonder why we make fun of you so much," Shikamaru notes as our table erupts into more laughter and smiles. I'm just falling apart to the point I can't breathe, and my head accidentally falls onto Sasuke's shoulder. Even worse – he's laughing too hard to even mind or notice.

This is what I like about my current high school life right now. Sure all of us have crap going on, but somehow we manage to make the most of it in tiny moments like this. It's almost hard to believe that only so long ago we never even acknowledged each other, or even hated one another. _It's hard to believe that for years Sasuke and I have lived next to one another like this, and we never thought to say hi…_

Along our laughter, I notice Naruto who's surprisingly the only one _not_ laughing his lungs to oblivion Sure he's smiling and grinning, but something's off with him lately. _Naruto_.

"Smile guys!" says a random girl, taking our photograph. It catches us all off guard and I doubt it's a pretty picture. "Sorry – yearbook committee."

"Oh no problem! I love yearbook photographers!" Kiba barks, standing up on his school bench with one foot on the table. Neji manages to move his tray before Kiba's dirty shoe can flip it over. "Yo Uzumaki! Stand up on the table with me for old time's sake!"

I'm about to lecture them about how outrageous the idea is, but Naruto… seems to do it for me. "Sorry. Maybe later. I gotta go study for a test or something," he says dejectedly.

We watch Naruto pick up his bag to leave, his tray left behind and practically untouched. And Naruto always finishes his food – asking for more from others. A slight notion of worry runs through me.

The student photographer shoots one more shot of us before walking away, and Kiba sits back down in confusion. "What's up with him?" Ino blinks. "Since when does Naruto leave lunch early to _study_?"

"Moron's not studying," Sasuke informs, resting his chin on his hand.

I look around the table at everyone with Ino. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are all suddenly silent. What happened to the spirit? Did something happen with Naruto? I glance at Sasuke for a second and get a feeling he probably won't tell me if I ask. "I'm gonna go check on him." Without anyone holding me back, I pick up my bag and tray and leave my spot at the table between Ino and Sasuke.

However this doesn't mean Ino's going to drop the subject so easily. The mood's already been brought down. "Is Naruto alright?" Ino throws out there, since no one's saying anything.

"It's weird," Kiba speaks up, scratching his head. "He gets like this every year on the same date."

"February 1st?" Ino blinks. "What happened on February 1st?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "We dunno. But he's been like this for as long as we've known him. He won't say why, but we leave him alone usually and he's fine by morning."

Ino furrows her eyebrows. They won't even go try and cheer him up? "Some friends you are."

"Hey. If he doesn't wanna talk then we won't force him," Shikamaru defends, as opposed to Ino's 'but-in-and-hassle-until-told' philosophy.

Sasuke remains in his position, thoughtful. _Ma ybe it's better Sakura talk to him._ Despite his better intentions, an unrelenting and unfamiliar emotion runs through him. Jealousy. But Sasuke tries his best to put it to the back of his mind. The emotion of jealousy. The confusion as to _why_ the emotion was there in the first place.

No matter – he's made a mental note to see me later, anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I search around the school for Naruto. The halls re mostly empty since most of the students are on break, while the rest of the underclassmen were in class. Besides, Naruto's super yellow hair shouldn't be too hard to spot. "Where is that guy?"

Eventually I find him by his locker, just sorting books for the last half of the school day. He looks alright, and I exhale a bit in elief that I found him okay. "Yo," I call out, walking lazily towards him down the empty hall.

I finally catch the guy off guard, and he looks surprised to see me. "Oh, hey Sakura. Sorry for being such a buzz kill back there," he apologizes suddenly. And calmly.

"Huh? Oh no don't worry about it," I say first. Naruto seems so, chill today. And, mature. And lonesome. Like Sasuke. "Why are you acting like such a Sasuke today?" I try out in a joking manner.

That manages to make him laugh a little. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be such a chicken-butt this morning."

I shake my head smiling. "Hey all of us are Sasukes some mornings. Like uh, last morning Ino reset my laptop background to a photo of me posing next to a shirtless Sasuke from the photoshoot. You can imagine how ticked off I was."

"I'll bet," he laughs. Naruto's skateboard accidentally falls out of his locker, and luckily both of us manage to avoid it.

"Here I'll get it," I offer before Naruto can bend over – arms already full of stuff. I pick it up and place it back in his locker, but I can't help but notice the mess of things taped to the inside door.

Post-its, a B+ (possibly his highest test grade), perverted doodles from Kiba, some marker graffiti – and then a photograp of a pretty red-headed woman. I've never seen hair so red before – maybe on Karin but it's so obvious she died it. But this woman – her hair's so beautiful, and so red; like a tomato-red. I can't seem to stop staring at it before Naruto brings me back. "Sakura?"

"Hm? Ah, sorry. I was spacing out a bit, I guess," I smile, standing back up. As I do, I hear his stomach grumble. Well, he did skip lunch. "Still hungry?"

"Heh, guess so," Naruto grins sheepishy. Despite the smile, I can still tell something's on his mind.

I look into his messy locker. He usually has some chips or microwaveable ramen stashed around in there somewhere. "No junk food today in here?"

"Ran out yesterday," Naruto tells me. "I didn't get a chance to run to the grocery since I was out of cash. I don't get my allowance from Iruka for another day or two," he admits with a frown.

"You could just ask for an advance, you know. I mean it _is_ food."

Naruto scrunches up his face and looks away. "Yeah but I still don't like asking the guy." I make a face. "It's a pride-thing okay?"

I roll my eyes. And here I thought Sasuke was the only one with that prehistoric man-pride. "Tell you what. After school how about you and me head to the grocery together and get you some stuff – my treat."

"What? No way Sakura-"

"Come on. All this time I've known you, you've never skipped out on food." I smile at the guy and stretch my arms above me, faking some tiredness. "Besides, I don't really feel like practicing my skating at Sasuke's with the guys' this afternoon, anyway."

Naruto laughs a little, but his solemn smile looks lke hes giving in. "He's gonn get mad."

"Psh, Sasuke and I are cool now remember? And he gets me mad all the time – and look at it this way: you and I will be skating to the grocery store, anyway. So technically I'll still be skating."

Naruot shakes his head and he closes his locker – just as I get a millisecond last look of the red-headed woman in the photo. "Your money."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That afternoon once school had let out, Naruto and I had made a quick get-away right after the bell so that Sasuke and the others wouldn't be around to drag us back to his place.

Nonetheless the guys still met up in his backyard. But it was just Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. For kicks they even brought Ino with them. It's a first for her, visiting the Uchiha's backyard/skating prep area.

"So this is where Sakura learns to skate," Ino notes, sitting in a sun chair next to the house. She takes note of the tiny half pipe and railings embedded into the cement. Long lines of sandbacks and tll metal barrels sit in as obsticalls for me to jump over, and a small shed for makeshift bard repairs until they all go to Anko's garage. "I can't believe I've never been here before."

"Because you've never been invited," Shikamaru says, earning a shove from Ino and a laugh from Kiba.

Sasuke's sitting on the small brick wall in front of the sun chairs with his board and a tool for loosening his trucks. Notably silent as ever – but Ino could tell otherwise. "Thinking of Sakura, Sasuke?" Ino grins teasingly.

Sasuke glares up at the blonde. "Don't make me regret letting you over here."

"Sheesh. Just asking." Ino sits back, bored. "She must be with Naruto still."

"Wonder what they're up to," Kiba says, skating back and forth on the concrete behind them. "You ain't jealous, are you Sasuke?"

Neji observes the Uchiha from hisown seating. Sasuke's doing his best no to snap out at any of them. "Sakura and I are only faking our relationship – whatever she does with the dobe is none of my business. Besides, he's no good today so he could use her. I don't care."

"Mhm," Ino and Kiba say automatically, quite surprised themselves and earning another vein in Sasuke's forehead.

Ino plces her arms behind her head, and a cloud overshadows the sun for a bit of shade. "It is February after all."

"Your point?" Sasuke humors with no emotion whatsoever.

"You aren't aboutto go into some rant about Valentines Season, are you?" Shikamaru complains, eyes up at the clouds.

"No. Though I should," Ino says. "Sakura's birthday is about a month away from now." Everyone doesn't stop what they're doing, but their ears are invisibly more alert. Ino keeps her eyes at the clouds too. Shikamaru does it all the time, and Ino can suddenly see why. They're calming for her wild spirit. "Technically Sakura still hasn't found anyone yet."

"That's right," Kiba remembers. "Sasuke's just the cover I forgot."

"So she's supposed to find some boyfriend by her birthday to actually take her to her stupid party?" Sasue asks nonchalantly, keeping his physical focus on his board.

"Yeah," Ino replies distantly. "But she's been so preoccupied with skating lately with you guys, and then whatever other crazy situation gets thrown into the mix – she never has time to really look at guys."

"Forget giving her time. I don't think Sakura's the type of person to go looking, anyway," Shikamaru anylizes. And Sasuke can't help but agree, sadly. "… Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not yet," Ino frowns, worried for her best friend. The huge cloud still casts a cool shadow over the yard. "I'm afraid if I talk about it too much it'l seem like I'm pushing her, you know? Then she really won't do it. Sakura… has to find it on her own."

Sasuke can't take staying silent anymore. Somehow, the topic bothered him. The fact that Sakura was in the same state she was in when their agreement and bet was first made bothered him. And even more so, Sasuke was so bothered by the fact that he was _happy_ she wasn't looking for anyone. _Why is that?_

"I'll talk to her," Sasuke speaks up cooly, sounding indifferent and monotone.

Everyone looks up, surprised. "Really?" Ino asks, shocked.

"Maybe she'll listen to me," Sasuke continues. Ino doesn't know skateboards, so she probably can't tell what Sasue's doing with his tool and his board. But Shikamaru could see it – all Sasuke's been doing this entire conversation and tightening and loosening his trucks to no ends, stalling. "If that skater-girl poser has only a month left, then she probably knows it. She's not that stupid.

Ino furrows her eyebrows in worry. "But-"

"I said I'll talk to her," Sasuke assures the blonde, trying hard not to come off as a nice guy. The last thing he needed was for Ino to think he was going soft. She'd never let him live it down. Neither would Kiba or Naruto if he was here. "I'll find out what she's doing about this."

Ino doesn't look convinced, but she trusts him. "Okay," she says unsure. Neji in the background studies Sasuke's motionless face, somewhat content with where this was going.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Geez Naruto you really go all out," I say strained, skating with bags of ramn hanging from my arms. It's so hard ot keep balance, so in a way this is 'training' I suppose.

Naruto, on the other hand, looks a lot happier, like he'd just won the lottery in ramen. He's skating so much faster than me, too. "Are you kidding?! All ramen brands for just a dollar! And hey it's your treat so it saved you a lotta money!"

_Yeah but my arms are killing me_.

I blow some pink hair out of my face and smile a little instead. At this this ramen shopping spree cheered him up a little. Naruto never really brought up what was bothering him earlier. Just went around the conversation I guess. But it turned out better than I could've hoped.

"Ramen ramen ramen~" Naruto sings as we skate down the street to his place to drop of all this ramen. _Mm, never been to Naruto's place before._ "Hey Sakura?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for today."

"What? Hey you know money's no trouble for me."

"Not for the ramen," Naruto points out. His tonein voice has changed. "You cheered me up when I was down. I needed a good friend and you were there. Thank you for that."

Such a deep thank-you from someone so carefree and unserious. Somehow it means more coming from the blonde and I smile back. "If you don't mind my asking, what were you so sad about during school?" I try, hoping I don't make Naruto sad by asking.

Luckily he doesn't look too bad. "I didn't always live here in town. I used to live in the city, in those dangerous ghettos where grafittii lined the streets and you could never leave your front door alone."

"Really."

"I didn't stay there for too long," Naruto tells me. We're still skating, and we take a turn down a corner. "Do you remember me telling you that I lost both my parents?"

It was a while ago, but I can still recall the sad memory. And the shock that came with it when he first said so. How someone so happy like Naruto could go on living without a mom or a dad? I can't comprehend it. "Yeah?"

"Well, back in the big city, there was a gang war or somethin' when I was a kid. A bunch of people died one night during a big raid or whatever; a lot of them I knew and they weren't even involved." It's amazing how composed Naruto is telling me this story. "Good kids died that night. My parents included."

"And that's why you came here…" I realize, almost forgetting I was still on my skateboard.

Naruto nods once. "It's a bit of a blur; a huge protection-program thing. Gave me a new guardian, a new life, a different name."

Name? "So, your name isn't Naruto?"

Narut laughs at how funny that sounds. "I guess not. But it's what the kids always called me, since I always had naruto on my ramen." I think those spiral fish cakes Naruto always eats. "So I left the city, became Naruto Uzumaki, and met Sasuke and the others and we all became misfit delinquents of our own."

"Wow," I manage out, unsure of what to say. What _do_ I say? Naruto looks so calm and past it but, I'm… not. "Naruto that's horrible."

"I know," Naruto says positively. "And I know it's wrong to just forget it all happened. So… once a year, today," he pauses, "it's the only day of the year I'm allowed to think about it."

_The day his parents died_. I feel like there's more for me to say, but Narutos grim smile keep me from doing so, and we leave it at that. Naruto's let it off his chest, and I've done my part listening. He should be fine, now.

As we take a turn down a few empty streets, a kid suddenly runs into the middle of it and we have no way of stopping since it's a downhill street. "SHIT!" Naruto cries.

He and I try to skid to a stop, but all we manage to do is fall over and barely miss the poor kid. Bags fall and ramen fly an roll everywhere across the concrete. "Geez," I wince, feeling some scrapped skin on my arms. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Crap," Naruto groans, sitting his arms up. The first thing he sees is his plastic covered ramen bowl in front of him. He gasps, taking it, and looks around and the rest of the mess. It's no surprise he gets offensive about it towards the kid. "GOD DAMMIT WATCH WHERE YOURE GOIN' YOU BRAT!"

"Calm down Naruto he's just a kid," I try to defend, looking around for him. I swore I saw him fall too, whrever he is.

I find him a few feet away on the ground, having jumped out of the collision spot as well. At least he's all covered up so his skin didn't have to skid along the floor. "Hey are you alright?" I call suddenly, concern in my voice.

"DON'T ASK IF HE'S ALRIGHT SAKURA HE RUINED OUR DINNER!"

"Naruto they're prepackaged."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"

As Naruto's arguing with me, the adolescent sits up with a slight headache before looking at Naruto, and his face full of frustration and confusion washes away into awe.

I look to the side. Is the boy alright?

Naruto eventually looks back at what I'm staring at, and his temper dwindles in a second. It doesn't take too long for me to notice the boy and Naruto are connected. Eyes staring, and tension so thick I could practically see it between all of us. What the heck's going on with these two?

"Naruto-niisan?" the boy speaks first, rather lowly and barely audiable.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Konohamaru."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Before too long, the three of u are inside Naruto's apartment. I've never visited anyone living in an apartment complex before. It's different from Sasuke's and Ino's houses, and _way_ different from mine (obviously). But it's quaint. And Naruto's done a five-second clean up of the place. He clearly wasn't expecting compny when he left for school this morning.

"Eat up," Naruto mumbles, pushing a freshly-microwaved bowl of ramen to the starving kid. I can tell Naruto hated sharing his new ramen collection.

"So you two know each other?" I ask slowly, leaning against the wall. His kitchen's pretty small, so it's an intimate eating place.

"He's from my old hometown – from before I moved here," Naruto says with crossed arms. What happened to the smiles before while we were grocery shopping? Now, Naruto's so serious. Troubled. It reminds me of Sasuke and this persona doesn't fit him. "He's one of the kids I thought died that night with my parents."

When that processes through, the boy slows his rapid eating a little and my body tenses. Guilt shows over the room somehow, and it completely phases through Naruto. He sits across the boy at the small table, like a father about to lecture his son. It's intimidating somehow, even for me.

"What are you doing here, Konohamru," Naruto asks seriously.

The kid 'Konohamaru' slirps up the last noddle on his chopstick before putting on a strong front. "What a guy can't come visit his favorite big brother-figure?"

"You died," Naruto cuts off. I'm wincing emotionally, and I can see it too in the brunet boy. "I saw you get shot, Konohamaru!" Naruto almost shouts. He's trying to hold in his anger – anger I never even knew Naruto was capable of.

I don't know whether to intervene or just stay put and listen.

Konohamaru puts his chopsticks down, eyes lowered. "That night that gang attacked the street, it's true I got shot." Konohamaru unzips his large hoodie, revealing a tank top that reveals a part of his shoulder-chest area. A nasty gunshot wound is left, self-healing after years of 'skin regeneration'. But a scar is still a scar.

I check Naruto. Even he's a bit paralyzed by it.

"But I survived," Konohamau finishes. "It was a miracle, they said. I should've died, but I didn't," he stresses. How old is this kid? Younger than us for sure, but, the pain in his voice. I recognized it. No child should have the experience to know that pain at such an age. "At the time I thought it was horrible that I survived when no one didn't. Udon – Moegi – none of them made it. Everyone was _shot_ to death and somehow I was alright."

I knew neither of the names, but by the look on Naruto's face, he must have.

"And then I heard that you were alright," Konohamaru says slowly, bringing us out of the dark. "But I couldn't find you in the hospital with any of the other survivors. My gramps wouldn't tell me anything."

"Old Man," Naruto says, recognizing him. He looks to me, like a lost child who's lost everything. "He's the guy who found me my new home, Detective Sarutobi."

"Everyone from the old days are gone, Naruto," Konohamaru says back. "But I knew you were out there somewhere; Big-brother Naruto. I felt like it'd do our old group some justice if I'd at least found you. So I ran away after seeing you on TV."

"TV?" Naruto and I blink.

The boy nods. "Some stupid male beauty pageant on some stupid channel. You were in the crowd somewhere cheering for some Sasuke Uchiha guy." The same memory flicks through mine and Naruto's memory. "Leaville City – I tracked down this little inky-dink town and ran away with my grandfather's credit card." Gosh.

"Well you found me. Now go home, Konohamaru."

What? "Are you serious?" Konohamaru asks. Naruto what are you doing?

"No. You're going home. Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to run away and come find me? You could've gotten hurt or kidnapped or-!" I've never seen Naruto so protective or angry before.

If there were ever a time to intervene, I pick now. "What Naruto means is that your grandfather must be worried sick about you," I reword, sitting Naruto back down. This is my first time talking and I wonder if it's appropriate to butt in. _Well, too late now, Sakura_. "Now I'm sure if we all calmed down we can all reach a-"

"And who the heck are you supposed to be, you ugly cow?" Konohamaru says bluntly, eyes half closed and chair leaned back.

(. . .)

"AAAARGHAAHHHAGGRRRR!" This time Naruto's the one holding me back from tearing this demon child's head off. The boy's gripping to the back of his chair with a sudden fear at my temper I didn't even know I was capable of. "_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, KID_!?" my inner spirit yells as my body sprawls and struggles in Naruto's hold.

Somehow within the next three minutes, I was seating at the tiny table as well, somewhat grumpy but still calm. _This kid…_

Naruto exhales. He soo wasn't expecting any of this this afternoon. "So, what else do you want from me, Konohamaru. You found me. What were you expecting? Closure? To stay and eat all my food?"

"Mm, a bit of both," Konohamaru shrugs before pulling something out of his pocket. "But it's more of what I was hoping to do for you, actually." It's a piece of paper, and he slides it across the table to Naruto.

It's a white paper; a photograph. Naruto and I eye it suspiciously before he turns it over. His eyes widen as do mine. It's the red-headed woman from Naruto's locker.

"I just may be able to reunite you with your mom," Konohamaru says scruffily, but in all seriousness true.

I look to the boy first, then to Naruto. He looks speechless for once. In awe. So the red-headed woman, was his mother? The mother he thought he saw shot to death years ago? The mother, he could possibly be reunited with?

"B-But," Naruto stammers, unable to comprehend this so suddenly. "H-How-?

"I found from my grandpa's police files that a Kushina Namikaze was a survivor of the massacre," Konohamaru tells us. "She's been relocated too to a new place like you."

"Like me…" Naruto almost stumbles back while sitting down. I've never seen him like this before. Suddenly Naruto slams the table. "Konohamaru you have to tell me where she is!"

"Don't you think I would've told you by now if I knew off the top of my head?" he says with attitude.

"YOU LITLE PRICK THEN DON'T TELL ME THINGSLIKE THIS!" Naruto shouts as I hold him back by the arms. This is the last thing I need: a Naruto with a temper.

Konohamaru sighs calmly. "Give me a day or two with a computer and I can help find her okay?"

"You can actually do something like that," I say in disbelief.

The kid smirks. "Of course. I'm a genius tracker and hacker. How do you think I managed to make it this far on my own?" he says proudly. But then his face turns serious once more. "But my gramps probably knows I went looking for you. He'll find me here if I stay."

"Sakura!" Naruto is suddenly gripping my arms with the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen on the teen. _Oh geez_. "_Please_," he begs as I try not to look at him. "_PLEASE?!_"

"No way ask one of the other guys!" His face is way too close.

"But Sakuraaaaaaa!~" He holds out the 'a' of my name for a long time that it eventually gets to me. Naruto can be such a little kid sometimes.

Eventually I slap my and over his mouth to get him to stop. "Alright okay he can stay at my place!" I give. I push him off me, and I think of the rising pile of favors these guys owe me what wit them abusing me and my home all the time. Now I'm an underground inn for run-way brats.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Naruto bows, on his knees with the most pathetic expression he's ever given me in our entire friendship. Somehow, I feel like this is probably the worst idea, and I'll regret it within the next three hours.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you have everything?" I ask as I walk with Konohamaru down the street. He's hold a small suitcase with some spare clothes Naruto could manage to spare. A little big in size for him but, it's all he could manage.

"Yeah," Konohamaru says. It's a silent walk, and kind of awkward. We barley know each other, if anything only through Naruto do we have anything in common. He called me a cow for heaven's sake.

I glance down at the kid at the corner of my eye. Does he even like me? _Come on Sakura. Be strong. This is for Naruto, remember? He has to find his mom_.

As we close in down towards the end of the culdesac, I can see Konohamaru's confusion as the number of houses dwindle down and down. Naruto has wisely left out that I lived in a mansion. "So uh, where's your house?" Konohamaru speaks up.

After rounding a tree, the large gates finally come into view, and Konohamaru's mouth open wide. "_That's_ where you're staying," I start out, pointing at the mansion beyond the gates and gardens. A small part of me is a having a bit of fun seeing Konohamaru's reaction. It's not every day I get a new person to show off my 'house'. And as abusive as the other guys are, I'll never forget their initial reactions to the interior rooms.

Hopefully Konohamaru isn't as bad.

After we pass the gates and finally walk all the way up to the front doors, I open them up with my keys as casually as Naruto did walking into his apartment. I have to give Konohamaru a little push to get him to enter.

We're inside the ballroom first, hallow and empty but still open and wide. "Wow," Konohamaru says. "You really are loaded."

I begin walking up the stairs, with him following quickly behind. "My parents aren't home yet, and most of all my Mom can't know you're here. She already has private little fits with me whenever Naruto and the others mess up the place."

"So where am I staying?"

"My room has another-" I stop when I open my door, expecting to have it empty like the rest of the house. For some reason, I feel a mini heart attack upon seeing Sasuke just standing around by the window.

And he looks just as surprised to see I have a guest. "Um, hi?" Sasuke stares.

"So you have a boyfriend that can live with you but I can't stay here?" Konohamaru remarks.

"So I live here now," Sasuke smirks, walking towards us.

Just what I need. I hope he can see me roll my eyes. "Sasuke what are you doing here? I'm busy."

"Babysitting?"

"I-" He's right. "Can you come with me for a second?" Leaving Konohamaru by himself in my room, I immediately grab Sasuke's hand and pull him out of my room, making sure the door's closed behind me. Once it's shut, I toss his arm away and face Sasuke straight. "You've really gotta stop the whole climbing trough my window thing."

"But why? You never complained about it before."

… What the hell is he talking about? "Yes. I have! Countless times!"

"I'll quote you on that the next time you ask me to buy you donuts at the Mini-Mart," Sasuke notes with a smug tone. _Oh my gosh_. "I was just coming by because I uh," Sasuke pauses, and I stare him down. "Um, I was, bored," he surmises.

Sasuke was bored. "Bored," I repeat in disbelief. Surely if he wanted to bother me Sasuke could've come up with a better excuse than that.

In reality, Sasuke was biting his inner lip at how close he was to losing his cool. (Assuming he hadn't already). In reality, he's been thinking about Naruto and I ever since school ended, and he couldn't figure out why. Then after sitting in his room for about an hour, Sasuke had decided to just, come over – make sure I was home by then.

And there he was. "So uh, who's the kid?" Sasuke asks.

No use really keeping it a secret. "Someone I'm watching for Naruto." Sasuke gives me a look. "It's a long story."

"Everything alright?" I'm not sure whether I'm allowed to say anything. Naruto looked stressed enough with Konohamaru's sudden appearance.

"Everything's fine," I muster up convincingly. "You know Naruto's place. Tiny – So I offered to let the kid stay over here that's all." If there were a time limit for hope for me, it ended that second.

"Hey cow," Konohamamru sticks is head out my door. "Your internet's out," he tells me. _Did he just go into my laptop?_ "And nice background of you and shirtless here."

"W-Wha-" Konohamaru closes my door closed once more after returning his head, and Sasuke an I are left alone once more. Only I feel speechless, and Sasuke uh, confused. "Did he-?" I stammer.

"And you have to watch him for Naruto," Sasuke re-analyzes, looking back from my door to me. "The poor guy must've bribed you with something good." I wish. "Look uh, I know Naruto's not in his best spirits lately and things must be weird for him today."

"You know?"

"About his family and stuff? Yeah." I'm a little relieved to know Sasuke knows. At least now I don't have to go beating around the bush. "I texted him a little while ago before I came over. We're gonna ditch school tomorrow to go hang and get his mind off things. You wanna tag along?"

"To skip school," I almost scoff. "And what am I supposed to do with Konohamaru?"

"Bring the kid along," Sasuke shrugs. "Beats you going to school and leaving him in your room."

Ooh, I didn't think of that. "W-Well…what're we doing tomorrow?" I ask warily. I never thought I'd ever consider the idea of skipping school, but he had a point.

"You leave that for me to figure out," Sasuke says, walking towards the stairs. Hope that means he's leaving. "So uh, you have a shirtless photo of me as your desktop background huh?"

I feel my face burn a bit. _Ino I'm going to kill you._ "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"


	27. The 'Competition' Pt2

**Step10:_ The 'Competition'_**

_**Naruto's feeling nostalgic for his life before Leafville High on the anniversary of his parents' deaths. But when aKonohamaru, an old friend from Naruto's old neighborhood shows up, Sakura must go out of her way to help Naruto out, even if it means paying a little less attention to Sasuke for a bit. Is Sasuke actually jealous? Does Sakura even know about the unofficial 'rivalry' going on between him and Naruto?e**_

* * *

><p>So once Sasuke leaves my house, and Konohamaru sleeps in my closet for the night, the following morning…<p>

"So we're skipping school," Naruto says on the phone with me. He's currently walking down the street towards my place.

"_Mhm. Skipping school_," I say through the other line. Naruto looks doubtful, like he can't believe me. "_You looked pretty bummed out when I left your apartment with Konohamaru. So, we're just gonna hang out today. That's all_."

"Skip school and hang out huh?" Naruto surmises as I hang up. The girl Naruto knows would never voluntarily skip school, much less suggest it. However the thought of someone going out of their way like this for Naruto made him grin a little, the way he used to with his mischievous ways. "Heh, so it'll be like a date then, ne…" Naruto grins to himself, marching a little more confidently. "Yeah maybe Konoamaru will tag along but it'll still be just me and Sakura-chan."

Just as Naruto is at the prime of his confidence, he grin cracks into an open 'O' as he sees Konohamaru, me, _and_ Sasuke standing at my gate. "S-SASUKE?!" Naruto barks, an extended arm pointing.

Hearing Naruto I look up. "Hey he's here."

"About time," says Sasuke, headphones on. "What'd you do; take an hour long shower?"

"I didn't know he was gonna be here!" Naruto barks, frowning and pointing at Sasuke. Konohamaru stays by my side, looking between the two boys. An unknown tension was rising that only a fellow guy would recognize.

On the other hand…

"Sasuke was the one who suggested we all hang out in the first place," I mention, totally oblivious. I lean over to whisper at Naruto's ear. "Besides, it probably isn't a good idea to leave Konohamaru alone in my house for six hours."

"Cow," Konohamaru scoffs, sparking an impatient vein in my forehead. This kid's going to be the death of me I swear.

"Mm… if it can't be helped," Naruto frowns, still looking at a careless looking Sasuke. Sakura, _Konohamaru, and Sasuke. Some date._

"So where are we going again?" Konohamaru asks me, tugging at the back of my sweater.

"Hey you helped me make the list of things to do, remember?" I mutter, kind of unsure myself. Last night after Sasuke suggested we do this for Naruto, it occurred to me I'd have no idea what to do for a whole day of skipping school. So Konohamaru and I stayed up a little to bond, come up with things to do.

I glance back to Sasuke and Naruto, and I see them together, just… staring at one another. With a, questionable tension. Did something happen between the two of them "Eh?"

Konohamaru looks back and forth again between the guys and me. His lips purse. "Ooh, this is one of _those_ situations."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Weird…" Ino notes during homeroom, seeing my empty desk. "Sakura's not here." From across the room, Ino gets up and marches over to the other corner. Neji's still seated in his routine desk behind mine. So when Ino plops down, it's hard to ignore. Especially with his notary accusing stare.

Neji looks up, emotionless appearing but obviously irritated. "What."

"Where's Sakura."

"You ask that like I'd know. I don't know."

Ino narrows her eyes before sighing and turning around on the desk. She leans her chair back enough that it 'accidentally' hits Neji's desk. She stares straight to the ceiling. "I wonder what she's up to now. I heard Sasuke and Naruto weren't in today either."

"Is that a fact," says Neji, trying to read and ignore the blonde's unusual presence.

"Those two," Ino starts, staring up into the ceiling. Sasuke and Naruto. "Say, while we're alone, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No. Please. Go ahead," he says with the utmost satisfactory tone.

Ino turns around and lays her arms on his desk to lay her head down on. She keeps her stare up at the Hyuuga's book, Martial Arts Palm Styles. "In this whole circle of friends, who do you think Sakura's going to end up with?"

A rather girlish sounding question, but in such a wondering and serious tone. And unusually from Ino. Neji puts his book down slightly.

Ino's stare is the same. At the book. "Sakura's been dodging the idea of finding a real fiancé and burying herself in skating with you guys more."

"Are you saying it's distracting for her?"

"In a way of speaking yeah," Ino admits. "Personally I feel like it's her mechanism. Like procrastination you know?"

"And you're asking me this why?"

"I'm just worried about Sakura," Ino frowns, slightly frustrated. "I look up to her in some ways and I'm sure she sees me the same. But when it comes to facing things like this head on, I have to say she's a total turtle about it. Slow. Hides in barriers she makes for herself."

"Can you blame her?" Neji mentions, returning to his book. "These past few months have been quite entertaining I have to admit. I don't blame Sakura for finding some safety in this group of idiots we manage."

Ino laughs a little. "Guess so."

"I'm supposing your initial question was dealing with the possibility of Sakura possibly making one of us her fiancé."

"Yeah actually," Ino says breathlessly. She doesn't get much opportunities to talk to Neji often. Mostly Shikamaru, now that she thinks about it, but they didn't have the same homeroom. It amazes her the knowledge and wisdom this distant and cold skater has. "Do you think it's possible she can find someone she really likes at this rate?"

"Truthfully speaking anything's possible," Neji brings up. A rather positive note for his character. "If you ask me, I'd say it's a little backwards."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Neji says with an arched eyebrow. "I can't say the same for Sakura, seeing signs in her that says she's fallen for anyone. But I know a few eyes around here who've set their sights on her." Ino blinks, thoughts rendering. "More than one pair, actually."

Ino has her theories, but her thoughts still concern her. "You think anything will come out of it?"

Neji shrugs, turning his page. He isn't even reading the book anymore, to be honest. "If anyone willing to admit so, then maybe." And the Hyuuga is indeed wise.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This day of skipping class has actually turned out to be pretty fun. I can go on and on about the montage of how the morning went. Since everyone's in school, most of the town's fun places are empty and void of crowds. We took Konohamaru around the city to game shops, toy stores, a bunch of places Naruto recommended.

It was pretty cool. I've never been to an arcade before (something all three of the guys could vouch for making me try). Haha, I'd never seen Sasuke so shocked before either. He practically forced me to try table hockey with him (jerk won so many times – wouldn't let me leave till I won once). I leave for a second to go to the bathroom and when I come back, I see Naruto and Sasuke showing down like their lives depended on it.

Afterwards we went out to the little shoppes. Look at bakeries, explored some underground ramen places. That definitely cheered Naruto up. Sasuke and I sat awkwardly in the background as Naruto and Konohamaru had a ramen-slurping showdown. Haha, it was hilarious and disgusting at the same time!

"So how's finding Naruto's mom?" I whisper, sliding a smoothie in a paper cup to Konohamaru. We were at the mall food court, getting something to eat. Naruto and Sasuke were off finding food while Konoahamru and I found a table.

"Hey it's not as easy as I made it out to be okay?" Konoahamru says, not even thanking me for the shake. Little brat. He's busy typing away at my laptop now that we have some downtime. On the monitor are so many windows and numbers and graphs. I didn't even know this stuff was capable on my computer.

I make a face of astonishment, hoping he doesn't notice.

"Like Naruto, his mom's been put under a protective cover. So she has a new home, new name, probably a new look. She's not that easy to track down."

"But…"

"But it's not impossible," Konoahamru says, finally stopping typing. There's a loading bar. "I'm having the system scan and search for any related records. If theyre encrypted I can decode them and, it'll take some time." It's going awfully slow. "By the time it's done scanning, _maybe_ we'll have something."

"Amazing," I stare.

"Try not to bring Naurto's hopes up, though," Konoahamru warns me.

"What?" I jump. "But you said you'd be able to find her."

"I did, but hey I'm not God alright? I didn't think I'd find Naruto out here either. I just said I found records of his mom being relocated, _like_ Naruto. Whether she's still out there an alive I don't know. And I _have_ the skills to find her if she's out there. Keywords _If. She's. Out. There_," Konohmaru explains. "So don't patronize me."

I glare down at him with a twitching side of my mouth. _I wonder if he was this bratty as a kid to Naruto._

"HEY!"

Konohamaru and I look up, and we see Naruto and Sasuke both holding trays of food, kind of… speed walking their way around crowds of adults to get to our side of the food court. Like a race almost. "What's up with them?" I finally say.

Konohamaru scoffs. "And you're supposed to be the adult. Haven't you seen them all day going at it?"

"I guess but-"

"I think they like you."

Somehow hearing that sounds like a siren blasting right in my ear. WOAH. "H-H-H-Hey! That's not funny! Seriously!" I blabber, shaking my hand (not intentionally).

Konohamaru keeps his smug face before returning to work. "Yeah. " What a way to drop the topic.

Still, Naruto and Sasuke _have_ been acting pretty… weird. And that says a lot coming from what we usually do already.

_"Sasuke's acting so strange today."_

_Hinata laughs. "I think I know why he's acting this way."_

_"You do?" I ask, clueless and curious. "Why?"_

_"You should look at some of the pictures Tsunade has of you on the computers before we leave," Hinata tells me. "Have you seen any of your shots, yet?"_

And I did look at those pictures of us with Ino, I remember. It never occurred to me much until now but, there's something… different about Sasuke. Maybe I'm just still getting used to the fact we're actually friends now. Yeah. That's gotta be it.

_He could've taken that money from my father, though_, I think to myself. I see Naruto and Sasuke off in the distance by the condiments table, arguing over something stupid probably. _I know Sasuke needs it for that Kabuto guy, or even for just himself. But instead he turns it down for, me?_

Why is that?

Naruto and Sasuke come back soon with two trays of food, and they drop it onto the table – starting me and causeing Konohmaru to pull my laptop a little closer to him. _Such animosity_. "Um…" I start.

"Sorry. The teme here couldn't decide what sandwich he wanted," Naruto grins, only to have a couple of hot fries stuffed into his mouth by a cool Sasuke. Ooh, I can see Naruto's eyes watering.

"Whatever," Sasuke says, his expressionless attitude back. "Now that we got our food you can go get yours," he notions to me. I was supposed to stay here and watch Konohamaru till they got back.

"Oh. Okay thanks. Um," What'll I get? "I'm gonna go to Hibanomi's. Sasuke you want anything there?"

"Get me a sugar-free Chai milk tea hot will you?"

"A what?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks off with me. "Never mind I'll go with you."

"No wait I can memorize it just tell me again," I try to ay as we walk away from the table.

Naruto and Konohamaru are left behind as Naruto tries to swallow the fries force fed to him. "Jerk," Naruto frowns our way.

Konohamaru is careful to keep the laptop closed. "They dating?" he asks curiously, pointing in our direction.

"In a way," Naruto mutters, slamming himself into a seat and drinking his soda.

Konohamaru scoffs a little. "You like Sakura don't you."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Just saying; you wanna man up and beat _that_ guy?" The two see Sasuke holding my wallet effortlessly over my head as I try to get it back. While I'm jumping, my face gets a little too close to Sasuke and on reflex we both surprise ourselves with a startled reaction that Sasuke drops my wallet. I catch it, flustered. "You're gonna want to compete _big time_." Naruto sends the boy a confused look, but Konohamaru merely sends a mischievous smile back his way.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and I, we wait online for our order, which will probably take a while what with the lunch rush here. "Did you have to steal my wallet while I was paying?" I ask as I put some of my change back inside. "That's something I was expecting Naruto to do at least."

"You're asking me to deprive myself of messing with you for more than twenty-four hours. Don't you think you're asking for too much out of me?"

I give Sasuke a look and we end up smiling. Stupid. I'm about to put a few more coins back into the coins pocket of my wallet but I drop them. The coins roll before I can catch them, and a hand beats me to it.

A young teen with brown hair picks them up, returning the change to me with a smile. "Here. This yours?"

"Yeah thanks," I nod, taking it as he leaves with his friends. Sasuke watches the scene and I stand back on line next to him, putting my wallet away. I notice Sasuke's face. "What."

"You like him?"

I arch my brows. "Who that guy?" I look to where he is now. Pretty far away. "No way. I barely know the guy. He just picked up my change."

Sasuke closes his eyes and shrugs. "Hey I'm just helping you along. You're supposed to be looking for a guy, remember?"

Somehow hearing that sounds eerily familiar. "What?"

"Your order's here," Sasuke points, startling me to get the food behind me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon of skipping school is about the same as the morning. We drop by Anko's garage to show Konohmaru where we get our boards, and then we visit a cute sweets shop Naruto and I are crazy about. Sasuke not so much, but it's the joy of seeing him out of his element. We go to a book and stationary store too to kill some time while I watch Konohamaru check every now and then on the laptop. He's still searching for Naruto's mom, and I remember his words at the mall.

Speaking of words from the mall, what Sasuke said to me last sticks in my head too. How I'm supposed to be looking for a guy? Ino's said that to me multiple times before. And Sasuke, though not on purpose like Ino, is just reinforcing that point.

_I'm in this fake relationship so I can stall for time to find a real fiancé. Sasuke practically gave up a free fortune to buy me time, and I'm not even doing anything._

Amidst my deep thinking, I fail to notice any more of Sasuke and Naruto's subtle competitive antics. It's practically the same as this morning to me, but by now school's out, and it's 4:30 already. Konohamru says the scan on the laptop is almost complete. More or less we've all just been stalling time to see the results of this thing.

"Whooooo!" Konohamaru yells, skating around the park with Naruto chasing after him.

"You've got it Konohamaru!" Naruto cheers, trying to keep up with the kid. Meanwhile Sasuke and sit at the top of a playground's slide, watching the two. Konohamaru's bad and my laptop are with me while they play.

"Agh," I sigh, leaning over the bar above the tall slide. "I'm exhausted. We've practically been all over Leaville."

"I know," Sasuke chuckles, watching Konohamaru and Naruto run around in circles. "But the idiot looks happier."

"He does," I agree, checking on the laptop in Konohamaru's bag. The scan's at 90% now. It shouldn't be long.

Sasuke looks down a my lap. "So what's the kid been doing on this all day?"

"He's pretty tech-savy. Konohamaru has this scan thing going on and when it's done, it should be able to pin point some information on Naruto's mom."

"I see," Sasuke says, looking at the monitor. As calm as he sounds, he must be as surprised as I am. A kid can really do such a thing? Well, he managed to track down Naruto from miles away.

"Naruto's had such a hard life," I breathe out. It's amazing how happy he can be. Has been. "… How long have you known him?"

"Too long," Sasuke says, like it's a bad thing. I smile. "The other guys and I already knew each other from school. Naruto was the weird spikey haired kid who transferred in."

"What was he like?"

"A lot worse than he is now," Sasuke recalls. "He was an annoying brat, but he blended well with our group. We became friends quick." Off in the distance, Konohamaru runs over Naruto's foot with the skateboard, and a large panic erupts between the two's antics. "When we were a little older, he and I had a good talk about our lives."

"Ooh. Deep bro-mance?"

"Shut up," Sasuke laughs as I block a shove. "But he told me a jist of what you probably found out."

"Like the whole relocation identity change thing?"

Sasuke nods. "I had to admit, it was pretty rough. I couldn't believe him for a second. Loosing your parents and then having to drop and change everything you've ever known for something new."

"He must've trusted you a lot to have told you that." I don't think he would've ever told me either if it wasn't for yesterday.

"He keeps it under wraps; doesn't think it's something everyone needs to know. That's what I like about the dobe. He's an idiot but, he's as smart and real as they come."

"A smart idiot," I repeat, trying to analyze how that sounds. Mm. "I'll have to quote you on that one day." Sasuke gives me this glaring look and I close the laptop. "Is that why you and Naruto have been acting so brotherly today?"

Sasuke looks almost disgusted. "Brotherly?"

"Yeah. You two have been at it all day," I point out obliviously. "It was to cheer Naruto up, right?"

Sasuke stares at me for a minute before frowning. "The dobe can cheer himself up. I don't know what you're talking about," he denies cooly, but I keep my admirable smile. Because his head's turned the other way, I can only notice a small red tint to his cheeks. _She doesn't get it_.

"Aw, is big-brother-Sasuke embarrassed?" I coo.

Mentally, Sasuke can feel himself sweatdopping. _She really doesn't get it_. "Can we change the subject?"

"Fine," I smile, placing the laptop to the side. My legs dangle down the slide and I play with my shoes.

"So how's birthday stuff with your parents?" he asks.

"Lousy as usual," I reply nonchalantly. "Kakashi's avoiding responsibilities and Mom's been on my case about a bunch of other errands." You think we would've gotten all of them over with that day we all went to the mall. "What you said at the mall as has me thinking, too," I mention.

"What'd I say?"

"You know – how I should be trying to find a real boyfriend or something?" I remind. Sasuke looks forward and down the slide like me. "We've been fake dating for a while, Sasuke, and… I'm not really doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yeah you are. You're learning how to skate so you can enter that skate competition you got us all banned from remember?"

"Like you'd let me forget," I scoff with a smile. "But on my end I'm supposed to be looking for a_ real_ fiancé. And to be honest I've been putting it off."

"Why?"

"Well it's not exactly something you want to get a kick-start on," I point out. "… Ino's brought it up to me on more than one occasion."

"And?"

"I listen but, I guess I haven't really." I lower my eyelids and frown a little. "I tell her it's because I'm lazy and I'll get to it eventually but, I think I'm still just… afraid."

"Of guys?" Sasuke asks. "We had this talk before. Wasn't this why we got your first kiss over with before?"

Somehow Ssuke brining that up so casually brings weird butterflies to my stomach. What the hell? "Just because I've kissed someone before doesn't mean I know how guys work all together."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Didn't you learn anything these past few months of us pretending to date?" Well… "Look, you just have to take it in baby steps alright? So you've gotten your first kiss over with-" When I look to the side, Sasuke's suddenly a lot closer to my face and it gives me a heart attack. When'd he get so close? "-Level two's making out."

_…WHAT_? "M-M-Making out…?" It's hot. My face is hot. Everything's hot. Why is it so warm SASUKE GET OUT OF MY FACE.

I know Sasuke probably did this to try and spook me and mess with me, but his closeness is suddenly settling in. Sasuke's cocky stare suddenly turns to… something else. Something almost like, mine? It gets warmer, and I can't tell if it's because of my face, his face also turning warm, or our breathing being so close together.

This feels somewhat familiar to our first kiss on top of the church, and I feel the strangest instinct to just… close the gap. Just as I think that, I feel Sasuke and I magnetically moving closer and our eyes slowly turning to darkness. But just before all the light disappears, I hear Naruto and Konohamaru yell, and Sasuke and I instantly turn way.

"GOD DAMMIT KONOHAMARU QUIT RUNNING OVER MY FEET!" Naruto shouts, now running from Konohamaru.

"Yo Sakura!" Konohamaru yells from the concrete pathways. He's still skating. "Is my loading done yet!?"

"Oh, the laptop," I snap back into reality. I busy myself with checking the computer while Sasuke and I recuperate from what just (or almost) happened. I keep my eyes down on the monitor as I log back on and Sasue remains silent and well, Sasuke-like. _That never happened_.

Within the next few minutes or so, we're gathered around the two swings beside the slide. Konohamaru and I sit on the swings while Naruto and Sasuke stand around us. The laptop sits on Konohamaru's lap and just in time, it hits 99%. It's only a matter of seconds before the truth appears.

We're all too quiet. I can even hear my laptop's hardrive. I'm just nervous about whether they'll be anything at all. Konohamaru did say in confidence that there was a possibility that no information about Naruto's mom's whereabouts would appear. Or that she'd died. That'd be too heartbreaking for Naruto after all this day's anticipation.

_PING_. "It's done," Konohamaru says seriously. I can sense Naruto tense up, and Sasuke looks over. I clutch the chains of the swing little. Why do I feel so sick to my stomach?

Konohmaru does a little bit of typing and then a window appear. The four of us look over the kid's shoulders an assess. What we find is actually quite shocking.

On the monitor, there appears a bunch of decoded files. There are multiple pictures of a red-headed woman, similar to the one I first saw in Naruto's house. She's pictured doing multiple different things a normal woman would do. Shopping. Buying groceries. It's a little creepy but, she looks happy. Safe.

"Mom…" Naruto stares in awe. I can feel my heart beating even louder for him.

"It says here she's a Gourmet Business Owne nowr," Konohamaru reads. "Your old family name was Namikaze right?"

"Right."

"She was allowed to keep her first name and changed her last one."

"To what?" Naruto asks, shaking Konohmaru's shoulder.

"My gramps returned her to her maiden name: Kushina Uzumaki."

It takes a while for it to click in my head, but I slowly understand, and I can see a shiny-coat in Naruto's blue eyes. "Uzumaki… Uzumaki is my mom's maiden name."

Konohmaru smiles sentimentally. "Guess when my Grandpa relocated you and gave you your new name, he gave you your mom's last name."

Hearing it straight out brings tears to Naruto's eyes, and he stands up straight to wipe them on his sleeve. "Geez, all this time. I've had a connection to her all along."

"Your mom's running her business on the other side of Japan, but she's doing alright."

"And that's all that matters," Naruto tries to muster out in his normal tone, but he can't help but hiccup in-between.

"Naruto are you alright?" I frown. Seeing him like this makes me want to cry, too.

"What of course I'm alright! My Ma's alive and doing well for herself and all that shit." He refuses to remove his arm from his eyes. His grin is quivering and I can see him trying to stop crying. Unable to take it, I get up from my swing and turn to Naruto. I remove his arm and quickly pull him into a hug. Without hesitation, he cries down on my shoulder and hugs me tight while I pat him on the back.

So… now we know.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By now it's 7:30 late in the evening, and we all haul it back to my place for the end of the day. We truly are all exhausted, though. I think I'd have had a more relaxing day in school instead.

However when we reach the end of the culdesac, we see two police cars parked outside of the mansion and a few others, and we halt to a stop. "What up with the police?" Naruto blinks.

"Uh-oh," Konohamaru frowns, recognizing one of the police cars from out of town.

We make our way inside my place, and standing there in the middle of the ballroom as we enter is Kakashi, along with a few other people I don't recognize. There's a police officer with round shades and a bandanna, and an older man with a suit. Mr. Iruka Umino is here, also.

_Isn't he Naruto's guardian_?

"Grandpa you found me!" Konohamaru laughs loudly and nervously with open arms. Holding a skateboard, he hides it behind his back quickly.

I see a badge on the old man's suit. Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Konohamaru…" he says, like a scolding grandfather. However he looks up and sees Naruto. He notice and looks away. "Naruto," Sarutobi says anyway. "It's good to see you again."

"You could call me by my real name, you know," Naruto frowns, hands in pockets and eyes still adverted.

"Legally I'm inclined to calling you by your cover name," Sarutobi smiles, walking up to us. "You've grown so much, Naruto. Iruka's told me about you."

"I'm guessing you're here for him then?" Naruto asks, motioning his head to Konohamaru beside me.

"My Grandson ran away from home a few days ago. We would've taken him out of your hair sooner if we'd known where he went."

"He came here for me. Don't blame him for being _lied_ to that his friends all died," Naruto says detestingly. Sasuke, Konohamaru, and I stand awkwardly to the side in silence. I've never seen Naruto in such a tension before. Angry and, visibly upset but retaining his cool. Even Sasuke next to me doesn't know what could come next.

"You told me my parents were dead," Naruto continues in a glare, unable to look Konohamaru's grandpa in the eye. "You lied to me, made me take on some fake-ass name and move somewhere I totally didn't want to be! Told me everyone from there got massacred and left me with what – nothing."

"What I was told to do was not my decision, Naruto," Sarutobi states, understanding of Naruto's anger. "And I told my grandson what I told him in the same manner." Sarutobi tries to life a hand to Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto coldly brushes it away. The old man is still empathetic. "I understand how upset you must be… But know what came out of it all, what happened afterwards for you…?" Naruto glances to Sasuke and I despairingly, "You were safer here. Same with your mother. You were able to lead your lives onward because of those difficult decisions."

Naruto bites his lip. There's so much more I can sense in him, but he holds his tongue.

"If there's anything else I can do for you, here's my card," Sarutobi says, handing him a slip of paper. It says 'Retired Office of Hiruzen Sarutobi'. "Come Konohamaru. We have a long way home."

"Yes Grandfather," Konohamaru drags. Gving mea quick hug and walking to the two. He offers up Naruto's skateboard to return.

Naruto gives it a second. "You keep it," he smiles for the first time. "Practice back home so the next time we meet you won't be running over my feet anymore."

A grin appears on the kid's face. He nods enthusiastically. "Totally." Konohamaru faces me and bows his head too. "Thanks for letting me stay over, Sakura."

"I apologize for any inconvenience my grandson has caused you two," Sarutobi smiles.

"No it was our pleasure. Please, let him come visit anytime he's welcome to stay over when he does," I smile respectfully. Konohamaru smiles brightly at me and is led away by the police man and his grandfather. At the end, Naruto is also led out by Iruka and into their own car to drive home. As angry as Naruto is, I see him and Iruka share a private talk outside. I watch from the door and the two hug, seeming to have settled the matter.

Naruto sees me at the door and says something quick to Iruka before he nods, and Naruto comes running towards me.

I'm pounced by him into a hug as he smiles into my shoulder. "Thanks for the fun day, Sakura. You're a true friend."

Awww. Naruto."No biggie," I smile warmly, returning the hug. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely," he bids as Iruka honks his car.

Meanwhile in the background, Kakashi walks up to Sasuke with a book. "Do I want to know?" he asks.

Sasuke exchanges his normal look to the older man while Kakashi laughs. At that, Sasuke walks away form up and up to the door where I'm waving off Naruto's ride. "Long day," Sasuke says to me, scaring me.

"Don't do that," I scold, but he's right. It has been a long day.

"I'm gonna head home too; cash early. You morons drained all the energy out of me today," Sasuke says, cracking his neck as he walks down the front steps. "Oh, and about earlier, in the park."

My eyes widen at his back. Crap. He's bringing it up now? _What's he going to say…?_

He looks back in profile. "It never happened," Sasuke responds. Hey I said that. "Got it?"

Hearing that, a little bit of relief flies off my shoulders and I smile. "I don't even know what we're talking about."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and continues on his way as I close the door, a small blush coming on. _Never happened_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for not upating in like, forever!<br>School is classically working my butt off, but I'll never let go og this story . Just in time for me to realize Naruto's almost over. AGH. SASUKE NO.**

**In the mean time, I tried to make a doodle poster for the fanfic. I drew Sakura and all the guys in skaing poses - to be colored eventually. It's on my deviantart: MemorySoul if you wanna check it out! (Or just search up Endearment of Fake Dating MemorySoul in google :P Can't post links here.**

**And for whoever read this chapter and is loyaly still looking forward to the next, here's a preview!:**

_**"AHHH!" Sasuke screams, sweat dripping down his face. Shirtless, he grabs his shirt form last night to dry his face. He runs his hand through his hair as he catches his breath.**_

_**Despite it being a dream, it felt so real. Too real. And way to freaky, because of who the girl was, and because of the type of dream it almost turned into. Sasuke's hand rushes to his forehead as he collapses back into his pillow in realization. "Oh my god."**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**"Where's your parents?"**_

_**"They're out of town," I inform, leading her to the kitchen to get us some drinks from the fridge. I toss her a juice pouch over the marble counter. "They had this business trip thing over in Hong Kong so they left me here."**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**"Hey," Sasuke interrupts, walking up to us. Surprisingly I feel Sasuke's arm come around my shoulders, and I feel my face heat up. Don't tell me I'm blushing form Sasuke. "She's my girlfriend. Back off." Double what?**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**"Kiss me." - The Endearment of Fake Dating: Step11_The Sexual Tension**_


	28. The 'Sexual Tension' Pt1

**Step11:_ The 'Sexual Tension'_**

_**Sasuke can't stop thinking about his kiss with Sakura, even more so after his last almost-kiss with her in the park. So after one night of letting Sasuke 'be a free man' to mingle with other girls, Sakura finds herself still stuck and unable to bring herself to go after other guys. Why is that? Can she find a way to finally go over that wall?**_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke feels groggy, opening his eyes to something bright. "What…" <em>

_"Sasuke!" _

_Argh… "Sakura?" Sasuke realizes he's in a bed, and he's in a white tux. "What the hell…?" Sasuke looks around. It's a bright and open tropical hotel room, with a view of the water and the beach outside the windows and balcony. _

_"Sasuke!" He sees Sakura run into the room, wearing a rather large ballroom gown in white._

_Sasuke holds in his laughter and momentarily forgets where he is. "What bet did you lose?"_

_Not even seeming to notice his comment, he sees Sakura running towards him on the bed. Sasuke's eyes widen and he braces himself as the girl in white jumps onto the bed, landing on top of him. Sasuke grimaces from the landing, and slightly from pleasure from the pressure over his lower region. 'Oh God.'_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiles cutely, At this point Sasuke is beyond confused. "Aren't you happy we're married?"_

_"M-Married," he practically chokes. _

_"Yeah! We'll get to do this all time now!" she grins. _

_"What-"_

_Suddenly her lips capture his, and her hands settle onto his shoulders. While caught by surprise, Sasuke quickly settles into the unexpected kiss and his arms reluctantly wrap around his bride's waist, pulling her weight close to his body past the dress. But before anything can go any further-_

"AHHH!" Sasuke screams, sweat dripping down his face. Shirtless he runs his hand through his hair as he catches his breath.

Despite it being a dream, it felt so real. Too real. And _way_ to freaky, because of who the girl was, and because of the type of dream it almost turned into. Sasuke's hand rushes to his forehead as he collapses back into his pillow. "Oh my god."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that morning….

"Sexual Tension!" Ino presents with a teacher's yard stick. It hits the blackboard upstairs in the guys' 'office' on the 4th floor. And before her on random seats sits Shikamaru, Naruto and I.

And you can already imagine our faces.

Ino looks each and every one of us in the eye with her confident grin. She taps the next step index card on the board: 'SEXUAL TENSION. "Yup. This is the next one!" Ino nods.

"How am I supposed to react to that…?" I ask bewildered as Naruto stares.

"Can't skip it. It's the next step."

"Fuck the steps this is totally inappropriate!" Naruto lectures, waving his arm.

"You're one to talk," Shikamaru scoffs.

"Hey we say that to Kiba not me!"

_What the hell is this…_

"I don't care how consistent your stupid index cards are; this is a stupid step," Shikamaru says, kicking his feet up on another chair. "Besides, knowing Sasuke this step probably already happened already."

Before seconds even, Naruto and Ino are on Shikamaru's case about the comment. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING ABOUT SAKURA CHAN!?"

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT DOUCHE OF AN UCHIHA HASN'T TOUCED MY SAKURA, YOU LAZY BUM!"

I watch from the sidelines with my usual look. Part of me (all of me actually) is quite glad that Sasuke wasn't here for this. I'd never hear the end of it from him if he heard Ino's infamous next step was sexual tension. I sigh. Still, I'm hoping this is one of those steps that'll fly over my head. I don't have time to deal with stupid sexual tension. Am I even capable?... Nah.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After school, the guys all have a thing to attend to at Anko's garage, so practice is cancelled. I take my super rare free time to hang out with Ino alone, so here we are on our way to my place.

"So no cute guys yet?"

"Ino can you _not_ bring that up every time the guys are gone?"

She holds up her hands. "Sorry for asking, but can you blame me? Your birthday's a little over a month away." Hearing it in words actually activates something in my brain. "Look at you, Sakura. You're pretty, and you're awesome. Surely you're not still afraid guys think you're some kicked puppy in a box."

"Thanks for the reminder." Ino makes a sheepish side smile. "I know I'm not the same girl I was a few months ago. I don't hide behind you anymore, I think."

"You don't," Ino agrees. "So what're you so worried about?"

"I guess… in plain words it really is just the sexual tension," I admit, looking down. "Getting close to a guy's face, no turn ons on my part – I can barely look at a shirtless guy in a magazine without freaking out."

"You're as awkward as ever," Ino frowns. "Sorry to say it but, you kind of just have to get over it."

"You say it like it's supposed to be easy."

"Hey I'm not asking you to have sex with Sasuke." WHERE THE HEL DID THAT COME FROM? "See your face? With a mindset like that, no matter how many guys may approach you you'll just push them all away with an attitude like that."

Once we make it to my place, I toss my bag to the side while Ino looks round the ballroom. It's been a long time since she's been over to the mansion. "Kakashi?! Ms. Haruno!" Ino echoes without response. "Where's your parents?"

"They're out of town," I inform, leading her to the kitchen to get us some drinks from the fridge. I toss her a juice pouch over the marble counter. "They had this business trip thing over in Hong Kong so they left me here."

"You didn't wanna go with them?" Ino asks, surprised. "Shopping in Hong Kong is like, tax-free!"

I arch my eyebrows. "Even if that is the case I still wouldn't go. Besides, they left me here so I could attend this other event for my Mom tonight. She wants me to represent our family or whatever."

"Oooh, is it like one of those fancy evening gown gala kinda parties?" Ino gushes, sitting beside the counter across from me.

I nod. "Mhm. Mom picked out a dress for me and everything already upstairs. She had me rehearse all the things I'll have to say to all these rich people when I go."

"I don't blame her. You've never been to one of these things alone, and by what I hear from her you're always pretty b-" I look at Ino. Her abrupt stop. Say it Ino say it. "Pretty uh… not… rich sounding."

"Smooth," I chuckle. "And you're probably right, but I'll be fine by myself. I won't do anything embarrassing." Hopefully. "I'm just anxious about how boring it'll all probably be. The party's going to have a bunch of old people who're just talking money and business."

"That's you twenty years from now."

"I hear that," I sigh, and we toast our juice pouches and drink.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Ino stays over to help me get ready. The long dress I have is midnight blue, with asymmetrical ruffles in the long skirt. A diamond-like necklace is draped across my neck and it feels unexpectedly cold against my skin.

"Jewelry's so cold," I note.

"Like Kakashi's heart," Ino whispers to me eerily, and we erupt into silent giggles. "So are you going to bring a date?"

"Ino I said we don't have to bring up that topic anymore."

"I'm not! I' just-"

"Knock knock," Sasuke says casually, entering my room without warning.

Ino and I have to do a double take upon hearing and seeing Sasuke. He waltzes right in, looking around my room with his board under his arm. "S-Sasuke?!" Ino freaks out. "What're you doing here?!"

"Just thought I'd check in."

_What?_ "How'd you get in here?" I ask. Doesn't he, normaly trespass through the window?

I take notice of the tiny keys he's twirling around his finger. Those look oddly familiar. "Kakashi left me keys to your place in my mailbox with a note saying you check up on you before you leave or something?"

"Speaking of the cold-hearted figure," Ino scoffs, going to my dresser to find a comb.

Sasuke leans sideways to get a better look at me. "And where are you going?"

"None of your business," I pout.

"She has the gala thing to attend for her mom," Ino informs. "You should go with her as her date," she smiles suggestively.

"Ino!"

"Hey you're dating remember? What better way to promote the public image than take your boyfriend as a date to an official thing?" Ino surmises, grinning and clasping her hands. "Come on Sasuke let's go see if we can find a tux in Kakashi's room!"

Before Sasuke can object, Ino's already dragging him out of my room and to my parents'. My mouth runs dry of words, and I'm left holding a hopeless hand up in their direction. It drops, as does my face. "Well, at least I won't be bored," I frown.

The ride to the gala arrives within the hour. Mom rented a limo (as she does with all her other public appearances) to deliver us to the venue. Ino sends us off and I allow her to stay at the mansion to abuse as she wishes, while Sasuke and I uh… who knows.

"A limo," Sasuke assess as we drive, me slumped backwards with crossed arms holding some flimsy purse that can't hold anything. Sasuket takes note of this. "You know you could look a little more lady like."

"What are you doing here?" I ask grumpily. Not that I mind Sasuke's company but… I really wasn't expecting him.

"I…" he trails off. I stare him down. "… Why are you so pissed at me what'd I do?"

I sigh. "Nothing. I just, thought I'd use this night to take some time to think you know? Look you know what? I know Ino said we're going as dates but, if you want we can just, be friends tonight. Hanging out," I try to calm. "The place is supposed to be mostly old guys in suits so, I could probably use the company more than I imagine."

"You're not nervous are you?" he smiles slyly.

"What no," I deny, shoving him. But, Ino did bring up a good point earlier. This would be a perfect time for me to start 'hunting' for a potential fiancé. Somehow knowing Sasuke's with me doesn't help. I feel… conflicted? Why conflicted?

Sasuke laughs a little and decides to take a break at me. "Alright. We're not dating for the night," Sasuke agrees, to try and calm me down. Somehow hearing Sasuke not as hostile or pissed am me does calm me down, and I return the trying smile.

The limo pulls up to large fancy hotel where the venue is at. We enter, arm in arm, and I enter us as my mom's representatives. After some five second coaching before leaving the limo, Sasuke and I introduce ourselves to all the 'important people' my mom told me about, make some fake small talk – all while Sasuke remains as silent as I told him. Surprisingly.

And also as I told him, I said for him to never let my arm go. Talking to these business men is a lot more nerve wrecking than I imagined. Thank god I anticipated it, because Sasuke never let me go. Hidden in the dim lighting, he'll squeeze my hand sometimes when I get too nervous. It's assuring.

All the while Sasuke plays the charades with me, he observes the girl beside him – acting her life away to these irrelevant people. This, was her life. The life she was born into. The girl beside him acting is so much different from the one he gets to know at school and at skate practice. It almost amazes him, as much as it makes him sympathetic.

"Whew," I breath, taking a seat by the bartender stools. "I think that's all of them."

"You put up a good front," Sasuke mentions, sitting in the stool next to me. We can hear the classical music playing somewhere in the background, mixing with clinks of glasses behind us form the bar. "You and your mom do this often?"

"She does the talking. I just follow to look pretty," I sum up. "Kind of like what you're doing."

"Thanks," he frowns.

I laugh and smile, shaking my head as I turn back forward. In the distance across by some couches and a small table, I see a couple of younger women – probably daughters of other business men who all know each other – talking together and looking our way. Probably at Sasuke. When I look sideways, I see Sasuke looking in the same direction as them. "You can go," I allow.

"What?"

I notion my head as casually as possible. "I see the girls. I see you _looking_. For a player you're not very good at hiding it."

"What can I say?" Hearing the girls giggling, Sasuke looks again. I can see his restraint falling, especially with my initial invite to let him go off on his own. "Just tonight I promise."

I roll my eyes. "Go, Romeo."

Sasuke mouths a thank you and in a second, Sasuke resumes his old Uchiha ways, walking coolly in their direction, like sirens calling a sailor to their doom.

In reality, Sasuke was more than grateful for his 'girlfriend's permission' to go mess around with other girls. (Sounds so strange doesn't it). Ever since his last kiss with me – his first in so long – he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. Sasuke couldn't tell whether it was from the fact it was me, or the idea that this has been the longest he's gone without intimate interaction in his life. Even if it was just simple kiss.

And with all the other confusion going on in the poor teen's mind, perhaps old fashioned habits were all he needed to set his mind straight.

I shake my head; shallow girls suit Sasuke. Well, not like that but… Mm. Suddenly I'm not all that 'cool' as I thought I was with letting Sasuke sneak back to his old ways.

"Sakura?"

Recognizing the call, I look to my other side and I see Shikamaru, all dressed up with hands in his pockets. Suit and all. Whoa. What? "Shikamaru?" I blink.

"Well this is a surprise," he says in his usual bored tone. "Well, not really. This suits your image," he eyes me up and down. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for my mom," I say, still in shock I'm seeing Shikamaru, much less dressed up. "But I should be asking you that what're you-?"

"My dad's a politician, and I had go with him to make him look good," Shikamaru says, rather annoyed. "Suddenly I get how you feel being dragged around like an accessory when you're with that crazy mom of yours."

He sits down at the bar and asks for a virgin-something drink. "No alcohol?" I tease. I don't know a lot about drinks, but I know enough to know when someone wants something nonalcoholic. Sasuke's group looked like he drinking parting type. With a place like this, it surprises me a little Shikamaru orders such a simple drink.

"I can't drink alcohol," Shikamaru shrugs. "It stinks but, what can you do."

"Allergic?"

"More or less," Shikamaru says. "Something like that. But when the guys and I would go to parties I'd always be the babysitter." Oh. Hm. I never knew that. "You want anything?"

"I'm alright," I smile, looking back at Sasuke. I've seen this on internet dramas Ino and I used to wath. Sasuke sits in the center of a couch, drinking something probably alcoholic, surrounded by other young women.

Shikamaru makes the connection. "You came with Sasuke?"

"Sort of," I say with a face. "But we just came a friends tonight. I let him go off."

"Wow," Shikamaru says, surprised. We notice a coupon younger me around too, maybe near our age. Sons of business people, probably. "You're not doing the same?"

"Not my thing," I lie. Believe me I would if I could but… "Has Ino been talking to you, too?"

"Troublesomely," Shikamaru affirms. We both know what about. "You can't possibly be that awkward around guys are you? You've had pretty good practice with us and you're just fine."

"You and the other guys are different. I don't, like intimacy," I say uncomfortably. "Believe me I'm working at it but, I chicken out a lot," I admit. It's easier somehow to talk to Shikamaru about things like this than pushy Ino. I can sense Shikamaru's equal disappointment.

But at just that moment as a dancing couple passes by, we see Sasuke locking lips with this girl. Making out. I don't know why but…. I wasn't expecting that. And seeing it happening… something breaks in me. It's a, sad and unpleasant feeling that makes me want to cry.

But of course I won't.

Shikamaru connects eyes again and sees me hopelessly watching a totally drunk Sasuke make out with these beautiful girls. He pauses from his current partner, and the other girl on his other side turns his head, pulling him into another deep heated kiss. And I just, can't look away.

_I guess us kissing wasn't something to get worked up over after all_.

It shouldn't take a genius like Shikamaru to figure this out, but he feel compelled to say something – as unattached as he would normally be. "You know," he starts with a loose breath, "Sasuke's been this type of guy for a long time."

"Tell me something I don't know," I say monotone, still sadly watching.

"You guys have been fake dating for a while now. I think it's safe to assume you guys haven't done anything," Shikamaru notes. I blush, thinking of that one solemn kiss. But other than that he was right. "I know it may not seem like a big deal to you, but for Sasuke to go that long without _doing_ anything with a girl, it's almost funny to watch."

"I've, never thought about that," I say solemnly. Has Sasuke been holding back from doing anything to anyone for that long? For someone of Sasuke's character I can imagine how hard that must be.

"The old Sasuke I know would've tried to 'cheat' in a sense. Go out with you in pubic, have some skank in the background to screw around with, seeing as you guys were only fake dating."

"I thought that's what he's been looking for all this time."

"Me too," Shikamaru agrees with a shrug. He finishes his drink. "But, you've changed something in him believe it or not. Heh, that sounded so cheesy." Shikamaru places his empty glass back on the counter behind him. "If it helps any, you can just look at this as Sasuke venting out his frustrations. He'll be back to normal by morning," Shikamaru assures.

_Back to normal. And what exactly is that supposed to be?_ And why the heck am I so confused about SASUKE of all people? He has as much right to kiss any girl he wants as I would if I were finding a guy. This is exactly what we've been trying for since we started this fake relationship! Label us together, while secretly looking for other people in the meantime. It's… what we wanted… or what he wanted anyway…

"You don't have to stick around if you don't want to. The party's gonna be over in an hour," Shikamaru tells me. I'm still as distant and off as ever. "I'll take Sasuke home for you. I'll tell him you got sick or something."

"Thanks, Shikamaru. You're a good friend," I half smile. With that, I collect my 'bag-purse' thing and the lower half of my dress as I go to find the exit. Hopefully Ino won't still be at my place. The last thing I need is her interrogating me on why I came home without Sasuke or why I'm so visibly upset (I still don't know why I have to be upset about this). I'll just go home, change, get some sleep, and return to normal by morning like Shikamaru said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"*Sniffle-Sniffle*, and then, I-I saw him make out with this super pretty girl with long straight hair a-and long legs and, I don't know I'm so moody about it because we're only fake dating and *blows nose*, I-I don't get it!" I sob to Ino.

"Aw, there there," Ino cooes, before making an uncomfortable and unsure face. I've always been the one comforting her during her 'breakdowns', and it's never been the other way round before. This is weird for Ino, seeing me lose my cool. "Guys are dumb, that's all."

It turns out Ino never left after all, wanting to wait for me. Freeload actually and sleep over for a couple days while my parents are gone. And at one point I just broke down and started crying. I've been trying my best to explain the story to Ino here on my tissue-covered bed.

"I just don't get it, Ino," I breathe, wiping my face with more tissues she offers me. "This is exactly what I signed up for! I knew Sasuke would be looking for another girlfriend while we were fake dating! I don't know why I'm being so baby-ish about this."

"It's called jealousy, hun," Ino rocks, hugging me and swaying us from side to side. "Whether you like the guy or not, Sasuke's a big boy and, you're a big girl. You're gonna feel stuff like this whether it makes sense or otherwise."

"Being a girl sucks," I sniffle, staying in Ino's rocking sideways embrace.

"Sasuke sucks," sums, sad her friend is in such a state. "Look your forehead's even getting warm. All this stress isn't getting you sick is it?"

"No, but I feel like balling up and skipping school tomorrow," I mutter.

But with an idea popping her head, Ino grabs my shoulders to face me. "You know what? If Sasuke gets to play hardball while we're in the sidelines, then let's play his own game."

"What?"

"One, you're not skipping school tomorrow. I know I've said this time and time again Sakura, but you gonna start getting guys – starting at school." She rushes to my dresser and starts finding different sets of makeup, along with other outfits in my wardrobe. My room's a mess within the minute.

I wipe my arm across my face. "Ino what're you doing?"

"We're giving you a makeover for school tomorrow!" Ino says with balled up hands. "Sure the school may know you as Sasuke's girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't still be the hottest thing on the planet."

Does she forget who she's talking about? "Um, Ino-"

"Trust me you'll look awesome. And you'll look you! Please? You won't regret it!" she begs, clasping my hands. "Plus I can't stand seeing you like this because of Sasuke. It'll make you feel better."

I'm not crying anymore, more so because I'm too confused over _this_. "If you say so, Ino."

"EEEEEK!" she cheers, jumping. "Then let's get some sleep. We wake up early tomorrow to get ready for school!"

"How early?"

"5:30."

My eyes crack. "What is this prom? You get up that early to get ready for school?"

"Just trust me," she smiles, climbing into bed with me and turning off the lights. _Sasuke's getting the wake up call of a lifetime._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So there were how many girls again?" Kiba grins mischievously.

"Enough," Sasuke says, smiling actually. "I forgot what it felt like to be a guy. I love women."

"Amen!" Kiba high fives.

"So how does it feel to be back to your old self?" Neji asks nonchalantly, closing his locker. "Frankly I've never seen your this cheerful."

Sasuke shrugs, still smiling. "I dunno, but I feel like I'm walking on water."

Naruto remains sour-looking . "And you just made with them, in front of Sakura."

"Hey she let me go. Not my fault."

Naruto rolls his eyes next to Shikamaru. "Can you believe this guy?"

"Hey, it's none of our business," Shikamaru exhales with his hands up, but his and Naruto's attention shifts to the kids in the hall making way, and looking all the way across. "Now what?" It's then Shikamaru's eyes widen while Naruto's mouth hangs.

The most accurate way I can describe it is like in the movies, when the pretty girl enters the school with her entourage and everyone makes way as if she's the queen bee. Let me say it now: I am NONE of that. At all. But the way things are happening, it's so freaking similar.

For one, I have no entourage. Just Ino. And we walk in together all the time. Frankly I didn't think her makeover would be that drastic of an effect. Even when I looked in the mirror I didn't see that much of a difference in myself. Ino really meant it when she said I'd still look like 'me'.

As opposed to my usual cargo pants and tank and hoodie, she gave me a loose pink blouse with a matching pink skirt. My usual guyish backpack is replaced with a quaint rusty orange leather backpack with cute little buckles. My hair is clipped to the side with a cherry blossom pin, and as much as I don't look or feel like I have make up, Ino, as I quote, 'added a light base of foundation, covered up problem areas, in a way that would bring out my eyes'.

I personally can't see it, but by the looks of it everyone else can. "Are they staring at us?" I whisper to Ino.

"They're staring at _you_," she smiles. _Let the day end. Now._

"Is that Sakura?" Kiba stares, and Neji and Sasuke turn around lastly. And just like those before, their eyes widened as well.

It wasn't that Ino made me terribly hot. Just… something more altogether – enough to have even Sasuke starring without an idea in his head. "Hello, earth to Sasuke?" Naruto teases.

"Sasuke's girlfriend is so pretty~"

"Wish I looked like her."

"She looks prettier today! I love what she did with her hair!"

"I'd give anything to have a girl like that."

Shikamaru walks up to Sasuke. "You know, I heard a saying before that there's a difference between pretty and beautiful," he notes. Both look at Sakura. "What do you think?" Shikamaru asks, patting Sasuke on the back to walk forward. _Ino you monster,_ Shikamaru smiles.

I blush, seeing Sasuke looking at me, but instead a guy walks up next to me. From my AP English class. "Sakura is that you?"

"Hey Takuto," I smile. Somehow I'm not a nervous wreck around him, since he's already an acquaintance. It's just Takuto. He sits behind me in that one class.

"You look really nice today but, I guess that isn't the first time you've been told that."

"Actually you're right but, thanks," I smile shyly.

"Hey," Sasuke interrupts, walking up to us. Surprisingly I feel Sasuke's arm come around my shoulders, and I feel my face heat up. _Don't tell me I'm blushing from Sasuke._ "She's my girlfriend. Back off." _Double what?_

"I'm just talking to her Uchiha. You back off," Takuto defends, not intimidated by Sasuke's menacing stare. Oh my gosh does Sasuke look angry. Well… at least he knows how to act like a jealous boyfriend. "I've always wanted to say this to you Uchiha; You two may be dating but let's face it, you barely look like a couple."

"What do you mean?" I frown. What's Takuto saying? People are starting to stare, too. Ino stands back near Naruto and Shikamaru and the others.

Takuto glares at the Uchiha. "No offence Sakura but you're dating the former king of PDA. We haven't seen you two kiss _once_ during school."

"Maybe Sakura's not a PDA kind of person," Sasuke in states, keeping his stare.

"Well Sakura?" Takuto shrugs. His animosity isn't towards me. He's a good guy. But I've known for a while Takuto isn't very fond of Sasuke, like a few other guys. "Kiss him. _Show everyone_. It's not that big a deal right?"

"W-What?" I panic, but a crowd is already watching.

Sasuke and I look at each other, thinking probably a bunch of things. Reluctantly, we face each other and Sasuke grabs my face. I pray he can't feel how warm I am. As he closes his face in, I shut my eyes out of nervousness and brace myself. Darkness covers my line of sight, but I feel nothing touching.

"_Wha-_"

"_Stop moving your_ head," Sasuke whispers, his mouth right beside mine on my left. Our hair covers our faces, and it clicks. It's a fake kiss. We'not kissing Part of me feels relieved but, now I have mixed feelings with why Sasuke chose to do this. If he wasn't confusing before, he's even more so now.

_He… can kiss those other girls but not me…_

Before too long, we 'break' the kiss and we stare at one another. Sasuke looks completely calm, while I look dumbstruck, as if I'd really been kissed. The crowd disperses, and Takuto simply glares before walking away. "I'll see you around, Sakura," he bids, turning away.

"B-Bye," I stammer. With Sasuke's hands leaving my face, the others start to walk our way. And the only one marching is Ino, who slaps Sasuke's arm instantly.

"You moron! That was a potential target for Sakura!" she whispers harshly so it could only be heard within the group.

"Whatever," Sasuke denies, only further arguing with Ino. Mm. I wonder if Sasuke and I look like that when we argue.

"Sorry about that," Shikamaru apologizes on Sasuke's behalf.

"I-It's alright. It's the outfit," I blame nervously. "We still up for practice today?"

"You think you can still skate in that get up?" Naruto asks with a smile.

"I can try," I shrug. "Besides, I missed practice yesterday so I need to make up for it today."

"You sure? You look pretty red," Kiba teases, feeling my forehead. I swat it away but Kiba leans in. "_Or are you still flustered from yours and Sasuke's big public make out session_?"

My face turns red again, and suddenly I see a violent Ino knock Kiba to the ground in an angry rage. Goes to show, you can always rely on bulldozer Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! Another update since last week - a new streak to be honest. Hopefully I an update more often for a bit. I have a couple chapters written up so my goal is to update weekly (coughcough check back soon cough cough) A nice change for my readers I hope. <strong>

**OOOH! And thank you for the reviews last chapter guys! And just to answer a few things:  
><em>- yup, sorry. Naruto's dad is really gone :( Sorry.<em>  
><em>- And Naruto will make his move soon, no worries, haha.<em>  
><em>- I have written a couple more chapters in advance before publishing these last two, so I don't like, stop for months and stuff.<em>  
><em>- Just out of curiosity, before I continue writing, are there any other pat characters you guys want involved? Maybe? Like Gaara, Konohamaru, uh, any of the others who haven't appeared yet? Just curious.<em>**

**But just so you know, I'm nearing the end now. I'll be writing the final three 'STEPS' soon, so... there is an end!  
>PLUS, knowing Sasuke and Sakura are officially canon now makes me even more motivated! What do you guys think of the ending of Naruto? EEEEK!<strong>

**PREVIEW:**

**_"Thanks for saving me back there Naruto. It just, feels weird hearing Sasuke talk about it."_**

**_"Does it bother you that much?" he asks, getting the glasses since I can't find them._**

**_"It shouldn't but it does," I admit, sadly._**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"What happened?" he asks, realizing I wasn't awake. My face looked pained, actually._**

**_"She has a high fever," Itachi informs. "She's your responsibility. Watch her."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"What were you doing out there that was so important you completely disregarded Sakura?" Naruto argues_**

**_"I didn't see you guys walk into the house-"_**

**_"No. Not just that. You've been completely disregarding Sakura since that stupid party!" Naruto relents, surprising Sasuke. "Sure you hear her say it's okay; that you can go off with these other supermodel girls. But if you were really paying attention, you'd know just how much it bothers her when you even talk about it to Neji and Kiba!"_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"You know the bet's still on," Sasuke says. "And I'll step back once you've found someone."_**

**_I nod. "And there's only one way to really make sure my fear of guys is over."_**

**_"And what's that," he humors._**

**_"Make out with me."_**


	29. The 'Sexual Tension' Pt2

**Step11:_ The 'Sexual Tension'_**

_**Sasuke can't stop thinking about his kiss with Sakura, even more so after his last almost-kiss with her in the park. So after one night of letting Sasuke 'be a free man' to mingle with other girls, Sakura finds herself still stuck and unable to bring herself to go after other guys. Why is that? Can she find a way to finally go over that wall?**_

* * *

><p>Along this irregular school day, consisting mostly of me accepting these compliments that make me feel like an idiot, I try to get through it as fast as possible. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to Ino about this.<p>

Meanwhile in the back of my head, that scene of Sasuke stepping in and playing the jealous boyfriend? It just keeps replaying itself in my memory. _And what was up with Sasuke this morning? He never goes that far in our fake relationship_.

While pondering over that, I walk about the cafeteria and meet Ino at our old usual table, occasionally getting greetings from other guys who normally never talked to us.

Away at our other table where the guys are all seated, they remain staring in our direction, still dumfounded by this uncalled for… makeover. "Ino really did some good work on Sakura," Naruto compliments.

"She's pretty," Kiba agrees, still shocked. "Girly pretty. Who knew?"

Sasuke continues to observe as the guys go on to eat alongside. As many times as other guys try to talk to Ino or me throughout lunch, Sasuke sees the ongoing pattern of me getting flustered and then turning my head back shyly to Ino. _She's still afraid to talk to guys_. This theory is fueled by the fact Ino looks like she's scolding me.

Shikamaru keeps an eye on the Uchiha, apparently the only knowing observer of the day's events from a bird's eye view.

The school day passes at last, and before long the guys and I are back in Sasuke's backyard, practicing skating again. I've changed my shoes, having brought my P.E. sneakers from school instead. I practice speed and sharp turns with Naruto teaching me, meanwhile feeling an uncomfortable breeze from my outfit.

"Stop holding your arms so awkwardly like that. You'll lose speed and balance," Naruto lectures behind me, skating.

"I can't help it! My clothes keep flying up!" I whine. I notice now my skirt feels more like a mini skirt, and my top flails, appearing like a crop top. I may as well be surfing in a bikini.

Saying so, Naruto observes and verifies my 'flying clothing'. The wind speed allows him to see a little higher up my thigh, and a little in-curve at the absence of shirt at my bare spine.

Noticing Naruto, I feel a temper rise in me. "PERVERT!" I yell, stopping my skating abruptly and somehow causing Naruto to crash. Well, at least my clothes aren't flying everywhere this time.

"Did you get any of their numbers?" Kiba asks Sasuke by the house.

"Haha, maybe I should've," Sasuke laughs as the two go back and forth on the pipe. "There was this one red head who kissed like Karin."

"Was that a good thing?" Kiba laughs, doing a spin in the air before landing on his board.

"Reminding me of Karin, no. Kissing like her, kind of nice," Sasuke chuckles. "Oh my god. It reminds me of the days we used to sneak to clubs like that."

"Argh, the girls and oooh, everything else that came with them," Kiba grinned.

"Don't tell Hinata you said that," Neji mentions in his usual unattached tone, sitting on one of the lawn chairs doing homework.

Kiba looks to the Hyuuga and notices a very subtle death glare in his direction. As low key as Kiba was with, whatever he was to HInata, Neji stayed on to of all of it. "S-Sorry."

From helping Naruto up, I get fed up with hearing Sasuke talking about those amazing girls from the party. Even from all the way over here. And by Naruto's silence I hope he understands. "Hey uh I'm kind of thirsty, Sakura. You wanna go in with me and raid Sasuke's fridge?" Naruto suggests.

"Sure," I say halfheartedly, helping Naruto stand all the way up and walking away. As we pass the half-pipe, Sasuke isn't even yelling at me about going into his house again because he's too busy boasting about those women to Kiba and Neji and Shikamaru. Well, figures.

"Sasuke can be an asshole sometimes I get it," Naruto says, cutting to the chase after he slides the glass door closed behind us. "Sometimes he has a mouth as big as mine when it comes to these things."

I laugh a little, sitting at the counter in Sasuke's kitchen. There's an open pint of orange juice in the fridge and I pull it out for us. "Thanks for saving me back there, Naruto. It just, feels weird hearing Sasuke talk about it."

"Does it bother you that much?" he asks, getting the glasses since I can't find them.

"It shouldn't but it does," I admit, sadly. Naruto pours the juice for the two of us. "It bothered me during that party, too. What I don't understand is _why_. Maybe I'm just, used to not seeing Sasuke this way and it's weird?"

"Or maybe you like the guy?" Naruto guesses while pouring the juice.

I scoff. "As if," I deny, suddenly upset that that'd be a possibility. Naruto passes me a glass. "But I shouldn't be upset. Sasuke's doing what he said he would – looking for a real girlfriend."

"I wouldn't call making out with random girls at a party '_looking for a girlfriend'_," Naruto imagines, scratching his cheek. "And hey he kissed you didn't he? During school today?"

"Sasuke didn't really kiss me," I admit, playing with the juice in my glass. It's a little depressing to think about again, but it's Naruto. I can tell him. "He only put our heads together so it looked like it. We didn't really kiss out there."

I feel Naruto's eyes widen. "Really?" he asks. I didn't think he'd react this much. "But, why wouldn't he kiss you if he made out with all those other girls?"

"I know. I don't get it either but whatever. Sasuke can do whatever he wants," I frown.

"No he can't. Sure you said he could go but that didn't mean he should rub it in your face," Naruto defends for me. I look to him. "Fake dating or not it's called courtesy. And, that's not it whatever he's doing."

I manage a half smile. There goes Naruto again, saying all the right things when I need it. "Still! I'm supposed to be doing the same and looking for other guys but, I just can't. I'm too-"

"Awkward? Procrastinating? Fumbling? A mess-up?" Naruto counts. I stare at him accusingly. "Ino's been talking to us."

I bang my head on the counter. Of course you do, Ino. "Sometimes I just wish I was as go-getting as Sasuke when it came to the opposite sex. You and Ino and Shikamaru are right; I'm too awkward about it."

"Then… you just try and throw yourself into it too then," Naruto suggests, a little halfheartedly. He had to admit it felt weird, giving relationship advice to a girl he liked. "You'll never get past it until you try it."

"I suppose," I say, lifting my head so my chin rests on my arms. "'Try it'. How can I try it if I can barely walk up to a guy without running away? You guys are different." I say before Naruto can say it. "I'm too… me."

Naruto scratches his head, feeling a little warm. "W-Well, I mean, that's what friends are for! You can practice, I mean, not practice making out but I mean, try talking to, uh-" Naruto pauses his stammering. I'm not giving a response. "Sakura? Sakura." Naruto shakes my shoulder near my neck, and realizes how hot his touch is to my skin. "She's burning up."

Naruto digs under my hair for my forehead to try and feel my temperature. It's even hotter than my neck. "Sakura!" Naruto shakes me, only for me to lose my balance on the stool and start to fall. "Sakura! Sakura get a grip! Sakura! Itachi are you in here?! Get down here Sakura needs help!" Naruto continues to hold me, trying to wake me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of the afternoon when it's already getting dark, Sasuke returns inside his house. Neji and Shikamaru had just left, and Naruto and I had disappeared it would seem a forever ago. He assumes we went home early too, not that he minded surprisingly.

Sasuke places his board and bag at the base of the staircase, walking up. He removes his sweaty shirt and places it over his shoulder as he approaches his door. "Itachi are there still leftovers?" Sasuke asks nonchalantly, entering his room.

However much to his surprise he sees me laying on his bed, being held up a little by Itachi, giving me something through a spoon.

Sasuke stares, wondering, well, everything. "What happened?" he asks, realizing I wasn't awake. My face looked pained, actually.

"She has a high fever," Itachi informs, taking back the medicine and the spoon. He lays me down on Sasuke's pillow and stands. "Your friend Naruto said her parents are out of town, so I thought it'd be better to just keep her here first."

"In my room?" Sasuke says with a face.

"What she's your girlfriend," says Itachi.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks up to his bed next to his brother. Sasuke looks at me, trying to rest. _So she's been turning red all day because she was sick_.

"The medicine I gave her should help her rest and cool her down."

"We have medicine for fevers?"

"Ancient herbal remedy," Itachi smiles. "Just keep an eye on her. She's been stressing her body all day without rest. The medicine should keep her drowsy enough so she should rest without trouble, but it has some weird plant ingredients that may intoxicate her."

"Intoxicate? Like with alcohol?"

"Something along the lines of that. It makes her stay off her feet and it brings down her fever. Kill two birds with one stone," Itachi shrugs, making way for the door.

"What hey you're not gonna leave her with me are you?"

"She's your responsibility. Watch her," Itachi says with a hand on the door knob. "Oh, one more thing. Poor Sakura's been shivering all evening in those clothes. Mind changing her at least into some pants you can lend her? Don't just stuff her under a blanket okay?"

Sasuke's eyes grow dead. "What-"

"Goodbye," Itachi bids casually, closing the door for privacy.

A panicked and still shirtless Sasuke looks to the girl laying in his bed. Eyes closed but body shaking slightly, too 'asleep' to even hug itself or curl up. Sasuke runs both his hands through his hair. "She's going to kill me when she wakes up."

Nonetheless Sasuke does as he's told and grabs a pair of flannel pants from his drawer to loan me. As troublesome as it first sounded, approaching me, he realizes maybe just why Itachi didn't do this first.

My skirt looked even shorter from a lying down angle, and the way my blouse rested over my chest shaped my breast perfectly – in Sasuke's mind. He leans a certain angle, as if to see if I even have any shorts on, and he stops himself midway to scratch his neck. _I can't believe this._

Deciding to get it over with quickly, Sasuke climbs onto the bed and takes a hold of my feet, slipping them into the pant holes first. Once they are warmly around my ankles, he spreads my knees so he could carefully pull the pants up. He cleverly tried to keep his eyes from staring into my skirt, but this was proving more difficult than imagined.

_Am I seriously trying to look away? Am I seriously being that squeamish?_ This was so immature and unusual for Sasuke. He'd tried undressing girls before. Then again, it wasn't just any girl laying half naked on his bed.

Sasuke has the pants past up my knees, and it's a matter of trying to get it around my waist. Furrowing is eyebrows and controlling his breathing, Sasuke tries to lift me a little to slide the pants on. Of course lifting me without touching me would be impossible, so his hand finds its way underneath me, and my butt. Sasuke close his eyes. He lifts me up, practically squeezing my skirt. _Itachi I'm going to kill you_.

"Mm… Sasuke…?" _Crap_.

Sasuke catches himself frozen, in probably the most awkward and most inappropriate image. He was grabbing her butt. Squeezing it actually. And by the appearance, it was like Sasuke was _removing_ the pants rather than putting it on. Sasuke's eyes remain wide. He was never caught in positions like this – never the victim. Why now?

"Un… Sasuke," I say, rather slurred and red in the cheeks. It clicks for Sasuke then – I'm not fully awake. "Sasuke what're you doing," I grin, kind of… off sounding.

Sasuke blinks, speechless. "Um."

"Aw Sasuke's grabbing my butt!" I cheer, sitting up (and on Sasuke's hand) and throwing my arm flimsily around Sasuke's neck. However the position ends rather unexpectedly. While I'm hugging Sasuke, I am blissfully unaware of Sasuke's face being right in-betweens my boobs. "Sasuke you're so warm! Can we stay like this until I get warmer?" I slur happily.

Sasuke remains perfectly still. Not even breathing. _She's… not flat…. Why is she not flat._

As Sasuke's mind panics, her chest finally leaves his face and her hands travel down his abs, kind of curiously. Like a drunk baby. (what a weird comparison). I place my flat palm over his chest. "Wow Sasuke, you're so hard," I compliment, poking his abdomen.

Of course, Sasuke's mind thought of the other double sided meaning to that sentence, which was starting to come true at the rate I was acting. "Sakura, you're sick. Lay down. Now," Sasuke tries, losing restraint.

"But Sasuke," I whine, kneeling in front of his face. My inner arms come close enough together to push my chest together, right in view of Sasuke who could very well see down my shirt. "I'm cold. Make me warm first!" I whine like a kid. _You have got to be kidding _me. When he doesn't respond, I start to unbutton my blouse.

"S-Sakura what're you doing?" Sasuke blinks, like it isn't obvious.

"It's hot!" I whine, tossing it aside. Instead Sasuke sees a white lace bra.

Sasuke stares irrediculously at me. _Wasn't she cold a second ago?_ With all of his urges the past few days and his confusion towards me, this was the perfect opportunity for – well – anything! But remembering that this wasn't just another girl at some party, Sasuke had… restraint. As he had the past couple months fake dating me. He couldn't take advantage. Not this time. "Sakura. You're delusional. Lay down," Sasuke suggests a little less controlling, like talking own to a child. Miraculously I obey.

With his hands on my shoulders, he pushes me down and spreads my legs so they're not painfully contorted. He places his knees between my legs to make me stop squirming. As I lay down, my hyper activeness seems to start fading, and my eyes close.

"Saaasukeee," I whine, rather attractively. Pinned down. Restless and pitched voice. Glazed longing eyes. It was _killing_ Sasuke. "Let me up~! I wanna, p-practice skating."

Sasuke's face contorts. "What no."

I try to struggle harder, causing Sasuke to force more restraint. It also doesn't help with the 'whining' sounds I'm making – sounds that definitely are a turn on for Sasuke. But 'no' was all he was thinking.

However, just at that moment, the door clicks open, and instead of Itachi, Sasuke sees Naruto. Once again, the position: shirtless Sasuke. Barely conscious me. His hands on my shoulders, pinning me down just as I was giving up. Tired. Sasuke's forceful stance.

Naruto glares, standing where he is at the door. "This better not be what it looks like," he mutters seriously.

"If you know any better then you'd know that you're right," Sasuke hn's, getting off me. Sasuke finds the covers and places them over shirtless me. Now at rest, finally. "… What are you doing here."

"I was waiting downstairs in your living room for Sakura. Itachi told me to come up here and check up on her but I can see you finally noticed," Naruto says, clearly mad.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of her, when she collapsed."

"Yeah and that's supposed to be your job isn't it," Naruto says, a little angry. "What were you doing out there that was so important you completely disregarded Sakura?"

"I didn't see you guys walk into the house-"

"No. Not just that. You've been completely disregarding Sakura since that stupid party!" Naruto relents, surprising Sasuke. Naruto barley rose his voice like that, much less to Sasuke. "Sure you hear her say it's okay; that you can go off with these other supermodel girls. But if you were really paying attention, you'd know just how much it bothers her when you even talk about it to Neji and Kiba."

"Like I'm supposed to know-"

"Well open your eyes then! You're supposed to be dating her, aren't you?!" Naruto yells. "When you '_kissed_' her out there in the hallway today – you didn't really kiss her did you! How do you think Sakura feels about that?! Watching you make out with all those party girls and then you just _not_ kiss her! How do you think that looks? What do you think would be going through her head?! Huh?!" Naruto lectures in a fury, tapping his own head. "Just because it's not so easy for her to approach guys doesn't mean you can rub it in your face by showing her how easy it is you can get girls!"

"It's hard for _her_? She's been attracting guys all day!"

"And which ones would she talk to? None of them that's who," Naruto points out. "So stop being such a jack ass and pay more attention," Naruto lectures, heading back to the door. "I'm heading home. Make sure Sakura isn't alone while she's sick."

Naruto slams the door, leaving Sasuke in the wake. He's never in his life seen Naruto so angry at him, or at anyone individually. But thinking to what the Uzumaki said, Sasuke frowns. _Has it really been bothering her all this time?_ Sasuke looks back to a sleeping me, looking ill form the stress of, well, everything.

Sasuke takes a seat next to my sleeping figure on the bed. It's night time now, and at the rate I'm going Sauske doesn't think I'll be leaving any time soon. I'm sleeping over at the Uchihas.

"Sasuke…" I groan, tiredly again.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke sighs, not wanting another sexual harassment episode.

"But I'm so cold…" I shiver. Half of Sasuke thinks it's the medicine talking, but otherwise, it sounds like me, too. "Can you sleep next to me? Please?"

Sasuke stares down into my hazy eyes. Initially he was going to sleep on the floor in like, five minutes. But now after hearing that request, he oddly found himself saying… okay. "You're the one who threw off your shirt, you idiot."

Without giving a vocal yes, Sasuke climbs into the covers, shirtless as he always does and already is, and he sees me trying to move closer to him. Struggling. But I manage, and my head rests accidentally on Sasuke's arm. He still can't tell if it's the medicine or me, but instead of any awkward physical tension, Sasuke feels at peace. The breathing, the body heat. It warms him, too.

"Thank you Sasuke…" an exhausted and dead me recites.

Sasuke can still hear a bit of a haze in my voice, so he knows I probably won't remember this later. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sasuke smiles a little to himself before resting his own head down above mine, th his chin just touching my hair. His other arm goes over me to calm my shivering, and we fall asleep together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

1:00AM.

Somehow, I don't know how, but I can always recognize when I'm not sleeping I my own bed. My mattress in my closet. This isn't it.

When I open my eyes, the darkness all looks the same, but scents. They're different. And I feel unusually comfortably warm. When I try to move, I feel a light-weight arm over me, and one under my head. Its… _Sasuke?!_

I try to feel around, which is pretty difficult already, and I'm, wearing pants? Was I always wearing pants? And then I feel, skin. Not my skin. S-Sasuke? _Shirtless_? _What the hell did I do?! And my shirt- Where's my shirt? Oh my god I didn't._

"Good morning, sunshine," I hear Itachi say. A dim light turns on and makes me squint my eyes. I see Itachi walk in with a moist towel. He walks over, takes one off my forehead (when did that get there) and places a new cool one on it instead. It's feels so good. "Feeling better?"

"What happened?" I blink, panic-stricken.

"You collapsed in the kitchen with Naruto," Itachi informs, sitting beside the bed. Sasuke's still asleep behind me by the sound of it. "So to answer your deer-caught-in-a-headlight expression no you didn't sleep with Sasuke."

So, I didn't. "Then-"

"Sasuke's been taking care of you all this time. We didn't want to bring you back to your place since no one's there," Itachi assures me. Sasuke would do that for me? He can barely take me raiding his bathroom, much less sleeping over in his room. Itachi places a thermometer in my mouth to check my temperature, careful not to wake Sasuke behind me. "Your temperature's gone down. You should be fine by morning."

"Thank you," I smile gratefully, and tiredly.

"Stay the night. You can go home in the morning," Itachi advises, leaving behind a glass of water on the side table before he leaves. Shutting off the lamp and closing the door, I'm back to my old world. Sleeping next to Sasuke, both of us shirtless. I wanna ask how we came to this but, I feel like it probably isn't Sasuke's fault. _Thanks Sasuke_.

I fall back asleep quickly, unknowingly snuggling back next to Sasuke with my back to him, and his arms protectively wrapping me. While he's hugging me from behind, I hold his arms in front of me. I've never slept more soundly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, the sun is already starting to rise outside, but not enough to illuminate the room fully. A buzz comes from Sasuke's phone nearby, and by instinct Sasuke feels behind him for it. He squints his eyes at the brightness of the phone. There's a text from Ino. **No school today – sudden teachers' meeting. Tell Sakura**.

"She would tell me to tell her," Sasuke complains groggily, letting his phone drop somewhere else.

"Tell me what," I yawn, still resting on Sasuke's arm.

"You're awake?"

I turn to my other side to face a still laying Sasuke. What a weird picture this must be. "I woke up when I heard your phone vibrate. What'd she say?"

"No school today," Sasuke tells me. "Which, now defeats the purpose of sleeping in since she woke me up." Sasuke makes a face, seeing me totally calm and unphazed. "You're, not freaking out?"

"Itachi told me in the middle of the night what happened," I say, hidden mostly under the covers still. Not so much because I was cold but, because of my lack of shirt. Even if it was just a bra. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Hn, you're the one who collapsed," Sasuke turns away. But I'm starting to see through those acts of disinterest.

"He said we didn't sleep together," I say, obviously. "Which is good."

Sasuke scoffs. "You act like it's a big deal losing your virginity."

"Well maybe it is for me," I argue innocently, not so much aggressively. I feel too vulnerable this morning to act aggressive, even to Sasuke. "Some girls find it really personal."

"Not all girls."

I narrow my eyes, remembering why I was mad at him in the first place. "Hmph. Figures. You've slept with girls before so I can't expect you to think from a virgin's standpoint." I huff and turn on my side so I'm huddled and facing away from Sasuke, taking most of the blanket with me.

However I feel Sasuke sit up, and after a short silence he says something. "Can I admit something to you?"

"What," I pout, curled up like a worm.

"… Don't tell the guys this okay? But… I haven't really… slept with anyone before."

Hearing that, my eyes widen a little, and my perspective on Sasuke changes drastically. What did he just say?

"I mean, I've made out with girls and we've gotten half naked before but, I've never actually, done it. Okay?" Is he seriously telling me this? "So don't go on acting like you know everything."

Uncurling from my ball but still keeping my body draped in the covers, I sit up to face Sasuke too. Not as upset. "Why? I mean, I thought you were…"

Sasuke shrugs, kind of regretting bringing it up. "I dunno. It's just, not something I figured out yet or ever really got to."

"Not too personal?" I tease.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "If you weren't half naked right now I'd knock you off this bed."

I smile, glad we're back to our old ways of communication. Despite this awkward image. "No, I'm glad you told me. I'm just, surprised. But I won't pester you and I won't tell anyone," I say. "And, sorry, too."

"What the hell ae you apologizing for?" Sasuke asks, getting off the bed and walking to his closet.

"I feel guilty for holding you back from other girls," I admit. "Not just this weekend but like, for the entire duration we've been pretending to date. You can get the attention of any girl you want and have them do anything you want but, because you're stuck with me you… can't." I hang my head, holding the covers closer around me. "Sorry."

Sasuke pauses from looking for a new shirt to look at me. With that, he walks up to the front of the bed, crossed arms. "I don't know about you but what I choose to do with other girls is my decision, and you have no real influence in that. If I don't go after anyone it's not your fault you know."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I haven't gone looking for a girlfriend yet because you still need help right? Looking for a fiancé?" Sasuke reminds me, sitting in front of me on the bed. "That's not you holding me back. That's me choosing to stay and help you until you're good for your stupid birthday thing, and that's what I'm willing to do," Sasuke clears up. "Despite… guy urges. They're secondary compared to important things."

Hearing that from Sasuke actually means a lot. "You really do know how to make a girl feel better," I smile, kissing his cheek in thanks. It catches him off guard. I can tell by his face. Haha. "Thanks to you actually I think I'm getting better at trusting guys again. I guess that's why I've been holding back lately from finding someone, too."

"You know the bet's still on," Sasuke says. "And I'll step back once you've found someone."

I nod. "And there's only one way to really make sure my fear of guys is over."

"And what's that," he humors.

"Make out with me."

Sasuke's eyes break like shattered glass, and his head leans down, eyes looking at me in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"You said the next step past a first kiss is to make out, right?" I ask, in all seriousness. More like a curious serious kid than a young adult. It's hard to take me serious too the way I'm wrapped in this blanket like a mountain. "Come on don't chicken out on me now."

"I'm not chickening out I'm just-" Sasuke groans, running his hand through his hair. "Sakura are you sure? I think you're forgetting who you're talking to."

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. My 'Boyfriend'," I emphasize. "You should know how to do this."

"That's not my point," Sasuke tries, almost laughing. Like it's a dream. "Look there's a reason I never… do anything with you."

"I know it's because I'm-"

"You," Sasuke finishes. "You used to be terrified of me when I even touched you. The last thing I could ever think of doing was kissing you. If I did I'd-" Sasuke calms down. "I, might get too carried away for your taste, Sakura."

Instead I nod, unphazed. "I trust you," I say. Sasuke raises his eyebrows. "Like I said at that party, you deserve to let yourself go after all these months of… not doing anything." Suddenly Ino's 'Sexual Tension' card rings in my brain. Hate that girl. "I mean… if I'm okay enough.. I know I'm not as attractive or as pretty as your other girlfriends but I can try to-"

Sasuke's hand covers my mouth, and he stares me down. "… I'll only say this once so listen up," he says, trying to hide a smile. "When you walked into school yesterday, I couldn't stop looking at you." My eyes remain open, wondering if he's lying. His eyes say he isn't. "That doesn't mean you were only pretty yesterday, or during the gala, or any time you have to dress up for some stupid reason." He thought I was pretty all those times? "You, skate amazingly and you're loud, you know when to shut people up and, you're not that annoying. You're… actually one of the coolest friends I've ever had. You know, for a girl."

I'm speechless as Sasuke's hand falls slowly from my mouth. _Sasuke._ I'm about to say something but he presses his hand against my mouth again. "I'm not done," he tells me. "Yesterday at school, when I didn't kiss you I… I'm sorry if I hurt you," he apologizes. "I didn't think I'd hurt your feelings."

"You didn't."

"You sure?" Sasuke says. I look away. He sits closer to me, and closes in near my face. For a minute of Sasuke talking to me I'd forgotten what I'd asked of him. "I've warned you. I'll do this because you asked but are you sure?"

Snapping back to reality, I nod nervously. Don't chicken out Sakura. "I asked."

And just like form our first kiss, I feel Sasuke's hand approach my cheek, and he pulls us in together into an even softer kiss than I remember. His lips, this feel, it's too familiar. After that first kiss, I feel our lips move again, and again, like waves. We positon ourselves so we don't have to lean so much, in our sitting position and my hand escapes the blanket, holding Sasuke's shoulder. He's still missing his shirt, as am I.

Sometime into that kiss, Sasuke stops abruptly. "What's wrong?" I ask, kind of in a daze. Wow.

"I might get too into it if we keep going," he says, breathing surprisingly just as deep as I am. "Was it alright for you?"

Hearing him asks makes me smile. I nod. "Actually, yeah. It was surprisingly, really nice."

Without any more worse, our closing in again is consent for each other to keep going. "I'm going to kiss you a little harder okay?" he warns, questioningly. "It's been a while since I've kissed like this before."

"You made out with those girls at the party," I remember, a little bittersweet.

Sasuke half smiles a little. Something I rarely see. "Usually when I'm with girls like that, I'm too distracted and I'm just thinking about myself. But now, I'm a little more conscious and thinking about you, hoping I don't scare you off or scar you for life." We laugh a little. Our foreheads are touching now. "Technically kissing's supposed to be enjoyable, so I want to make sure you enjoy this."

I think I'm getting it now, and I smile a little. His lips are so close, and I've never felt anything like this before. "I never thought about that."

A little nervous, Sasuke almost closes the gap between us but he holds back again. By now, both my arms are out of the blanket, causing it to fall off my bare shoulders. Sasuke's other hand feels its way to my waist. His hands are warm, and I see him struggling not to go any further. "I'm trying to make you understand. There's only so much I can do like this Sakura you're practically half naked," he says amusingly. "I might get carried away like this and I won't know when to stop."

"I trust you," I say again. To think, this one thing I used to be so afraid of. This guy who I used to hate the most in the world. I trust him so much. "If I say to stop, I know you will," I tell him in the utmost gentlest voice.

Hearing this, I'm met with the hardest first kiss form Sasuke, being pulled right in as his hand pulls me from the back of my head. It wraps into my hair and his arm snakes around my wait. In return I find myself instinctively wrapping my arms around his neck. Our kisses grow harder, and deeper, and soon enough I feel his tongue run over my lips. And then, vice versa, we're making out. Perhaps a little more than initially thought but, I won't stop.

I feel Sasuke's hands move, as if he's moving me, and he positions me to sit up and move my legs. I'm sitting on his lap – something I wasn't expecting but I go along with. I don't mean to but my fingers end up tangled in his hair.

I feel hesitant to touch his chest, so open to me, but I feel Sasuke guiding my hands for me. I can feel his heartbeat, and I can feel him careful not to touch any danger zones on my own body, like a gentleman – something I'd never associated with Sasuke before in this light. His hand twitches as it almost strokes my chest, and he places his hands at my sides instead.

Getting the hang of it, eventually we fall backwards into Sasuke's bed again, with me landing on top of Sasuke. Only then do I really feel how hard his chest is. Still kissing, I've never felt such a drive for something like this before. And so naturally. _And with a friend like Sasuke_.

Sasuke surprises me by rolling out from under me and flipping me underneath so he was on top. I manage to catch a glimpse of this almost animalistic quality in his eye, but at the same time I see something else – more sincere? But I stop thinking when I surprise us both by pulling him in for another deep kiss. Kissing me again, Sasuke instinctively switches and lowers to a few kisses on my neck, which I don't' expect. However I welcome them unusually without a fight.

"Mm… Ahhh…" Embarrassingly a noise escapes my mouth, and Sasuke stops. At the same time he grips my arms, like a restraint. They remind him of the noises I made before, while intoxicated by Itachi's medicine. Only it wasn't the medicine speaking this time. It was really me this time, because of him.

All we can hear is our breathing. My bra strap has slid off, and from our upper torsos we're sweating enough. As if realizing how far we'd gone already, we look at one another. "Tell me to stop," Sasuke pants, still hovering close above me.

My brain is saying we can stop now. I've done more than I needed to. Yet, I can't bring myself to say it. Why? Am I enjoying it too much? That's not it. The longer the time I take, the closer our heads come together, and our foreheads are touching once more. Before Sasuke can kiss me slowly, we hear Itachi.

"Guys! Come down for breakfast!" Itachi knocks outside the door.

Sasuke freezes, as do I, including our breathing. Sasuke hadn't locked the door I realize. Hearts beating so fast; I can't tell whether it's mine or Sasuke's. Thankfully Itachi doesn't walk in, and I hear his steps going down the stairwell.

In that time, Sasuke pushes himself off me and sits up quickly, as do I. He coughs. "W-Well, I guess this means you're no longer afraid of guys or sexual tension. Finding a fiancé should be a sinch."

"Totally," I breathe out, still catching my breath. I wipe my mouth a little. The feel of the kiss is still on my lips. And my breath, it smells like Sasuke. _Sasuke and I made out_.

Sasuke pulls on a shirt and from his closet throws me one of his shirts. "Put this on. Your clothes from yesterday I'll wash with the laundry."

"You don't have to-"

"Please," Sasuke says, holding up an arm and not looking at me, as if he was busy collecting other clothes on the floor. "Just, go down and I'll meet you in a minute."

With a small smile, I head to the door. "Alright. I'll meet you down, then."

"Sakura?" He calls before I can leave. I stand by the door. He avoids gazing at me but I see him trying to at least look me in the eye. "… Thank you. I needed that."

I blush, looking back at my feet. "Thank you to you, too," I manage out before going down.

Once I'm gone, Sasuke collapses back into his bed, disregarding the laundry. _We can't do that again. Sakura doesn't feel that way and I don't feel that way towards her._ Sasuke exhales to calm down. _I only have to hold out until Sakura finds another guy. Then I'll be able to screw around with as many girls as I want_.

In other words, he had to get used to sharing his 'fake girlfriend'. My birthday was in a month, and she had that time left to find a real fiancé.

Once he was good enough, Sasuke went downstairs to join his older brother and me for breakfast. While I walked around the table with a plate of omelets, I almost trip over the length of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke manages to save me by grabbing my waist, while I save the eggs.

"Thanks," I say, rather normally. Sasuke's surprised I recovered that fast from this morning. He imagined I'd be kind of nervous around him. Flustered. _She's grown up_.

Sasuke lets me go, and I continue to help set Itachi's cooking down at the table. Before long, Sasuke catches himself staring again in that dumb way Naruto would sometimes.

As Sasuke watches, he realizes three things. One, he's in trouble. Two. He's in danger of possibly liking his fake temporary girlfriend. Three, it's because he's realized he doesn't want to kiss any other girl but her. _Crap… I'm falling for her._

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha~ Sasuke's finally getting it!<br>Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Totally story-motivating XD Next chapter focuses in a bit more with Ino and Shikmaru, but Sakura and Sasuke are both going to be confronted with their initial problems from the beginning of the story - Sasuke's debt and Sakura's past. But the story'smoving forward**

**I'll try to post again next week! Check in soon! Thanks guys!**

_**Preview:**_

_**"The press's eyes are starting on us now that your huge party is coming. The Haruno Family is a prime target for any media slip-ups. Don't talk to anyone," Mom warns, waving her finger.**_

_**x-x-x-x **_

_**"Shikamaru's… in the hospital, Ino."**_

_**"Hospital is he okay?" Ino asks, suddenly concerned.**_

_**"It's, complicated," Kiba musters, unable to tell her either. "But he won't let any of us visit him, though."**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**"You'll go? What about Sasuke?"**_

_**Like she cares what Sasuke'll do to me. As long as I'm going with her. "I'll handle chicken-butt. Meet me at my place at eight in the morning?"**_

_**"Deal," Ino smiles, hugging me goodbye before running off with her school bag.**_


	30. The 'Protectiveness' Pt1

**Step12:_ The 'Protectiveness"_**

_**Something's been up with Shikamaru lately, and Sakura sees her friends wanting to do some snooping around (especially Ino). In the mean time, Sakura's clock is running out as her birthday approaches, technically dateless. But as another distraction falls forth, she and Sasuke find out a mind boggling connection between their pasts. **_

* * *

><p>"And, that's how Sasuke and I started fake dating," I breath out, both hands on my drink.<p>

Hinata's eyes sparkle in that little way while Tenten's eyebrows furrow admirably. "Oh my gosh that is so cute!" she squeals.

No nods, grinning. "And you would've never known unless we told you right?"

"You guys are really good at acting. It totally few over my head," Hinata smiles.

"Heh, thanks," I smile nervously, sweatdropping. _We act like a dysfunctional couple and these two think we're cute_?

One afternoon after school, just as the guys were skating up to Sasuke's house, surprisingly enough there's Ino, who goes off on a tangent about how I need girl time all of a sudden. Before I knew it, she was running off with me in tow flying behind her, holding my arm. Kidnapped is the most appropriate word.

It turns out Ino had been serious and had set up a girls day at a local tea house bakery in town. Even Tenten and Hinata are here, whom I was really happy to see again. We talked, caught up, and eventually got to the topic of Sasuke and I. Ino and I silently contemplated telling them, and Ino said to go for it.

So, now they know.

"No way, so by the end of the month you're going to be engaged?" Tenten asks.

I nod, still staring down at my tea. "Family tradition I guess. All the guys know already so it's no secret."

"Even Sasuke knows?" Hinata chimes.

"Yeah," I frown. I think back to our make out session yesterday, and I have mixed feelings about it. "He knows I have a month left to find someone. He's actually trying to help."

"Not after he scared that guy away at school he isn't," Ino mutters bitterly with a hmph. Haha.

"Um, sorry to ask but, why not just stick with Sasuke?" Tenten suggests with an open hand. "You two seem to work really well together. To be honest I've never even seen Sasuke act this way towards a girl."

"That's what I said," Ino adds in against me. Hinata nods in agreement.

I smile a little. "I guess, but he doesn't feel that way about me. I don't think he'd want to keep up this charades our entire lives."

"But _you_ like him don't you?" Tenten catches on.

My face turns warm. "I-I wouldn't say that. We're just together a lot so I admire him a little."

"Nuh-uh you're so falling for Sasuke!" Tenten accuses with a grin. Another Ino.

"Aw Sakura you're blushing!" Ino cooes, hugging me in our table booth. I can see Hinata and Tenten smiling across from us. "I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered before AWW! My baby's in love!"

"I-Ino to it people are staring," I stammer, while Hinata giggles. I push Ino away. "And I'm not into Sasuke."

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"But what are you going to do about you birthday?" Hinata frowns, being probably the only sane one I can talk to around here. "Do you really think you can fall in love with a stranger in a month?"

Ino asked me the same question in the beginning of the school year. Now my time's even more constricted because I've been such a baby about it. I've wasted too much time. "Do you guys think you could help?" I ask. I've never asked for help with this before.

"I think I might know a couple guys at the dojo who might be your type," Tenten smiles.

"Awesome!" Ino grins. "Things are going according to plan after all!"

"Yeah right," I scoff.

"So is it true about all those index cards?" Tenten leans in in a whisper. "That each one really does happen?"

My face plummets again and I shug. "As the Romance-Guru over here," I point beside me.

"They're 100% accurate!" Ino thumbs up as I sink into my seat. I'm not denying it, sadly. "The next one actually I have here in my book, since I forgot to show you in school today."

"Good grief," I say, getting a migraine.

Reaching into her purse, Ino pulls out an index card and places it on the tale for all of us to see. Tenten and Hinata lean over more so than I do. "The… _PROTECTIVENESS_," Hinata reads.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura usually finds out," Ino shrugs, just as clueless. What? "But she won't tell me half the time."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't feel like talking about how accurate that stupid sexual tension card was," I lecture in a hushed tone.

Ino turns red and Tenten's eyes sparkle while Hinata smiles nervously out of sympathy. "Oh my gosh what happened you've gotta tell us!" Tenten oogles. She is another Ino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I get home that evening from that tea house, I'm so tired that all I want to do is go to bed and sleep. "I'm home," I drag, closing the door behind me.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave," I hear my mother say out of view from the kitchen. We have visitors I guess.

"But if I may just ask her a few questions.-"

"My daughter isn't home!" Mom asserts, starting to push the man out the kitchen. The stranger and my parents arrive in theballroom and see me standing by the front door and look surprised to see me. "Sakura," says Mom.

"You must be the heiress Sakura Haruno," this man smiles, taking out a notepad while clicking a pen. Somehow he escapes my mother's hold and waltzes right up to me. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Um-"

"If my sources are correct you were kidnapped at the age of seven am I right?" I feel a huge drop in my stomach at that mention. Where did he get that information? "It was by the abandoned harbor am I right? Pier 51? If I may can we sit and talk? I'd like to know everything-"

"I think it's best you leave," Kakashi mentions rather calmly, however the sudden grasp of his hand onto the man's shoulder would say otherwise. Especially when the reporter looks bak nd sees this somewhat sinister glint in Kakashi's eye.

I move aside carefully as Kakashi escorts the strange man out the door, closing it behind them both. Makes me wonder what else Kakashi is saying to him out there.

"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry," Mom apologizes, coming up to me and hugging me. I remain quiet, still confused. "If I'd known that sleaze-ball was a reporter I would've never let him into the house."

"No it's alright," I assure, taking it rather calm. Normally any mention of that place or that… incident, would leave me quiet for hours, thinking back and dreading the memories I could remember. But somehow I'm a little more level-headed about it now. "What did he want?"

"The press's eyes are starting on us now that your huge party is coming. The Haruno Family is a prime target for any media slip-ups. Don't talk to anyone," she warns, waving her finger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at school, I get there average time, and it's a normal start to the day. Kids hanging out at their lockers too long, people cramming for tests and homework. Nothing unusual.

"Yawn~" I sigh, holding my skateboard under my arm. I see the gang all gathered together around Sasuke's and Naruto's lockers, as per usual. "Hey guys," I greet.

"Sakura! How was your girls-day?" Naruto greets.

"Just fine thank you," I laugh.

"Did you get your nails and hair done?" Kiba teases too, ruffling my hair. Such positive mood. "I'm so pumped! The skate competition's only a few weeks away!"

"Why are _you_ so excited? You're not the one skating in it," Neji points out, rather amused by Kiba's energy.

"You just don't like me being happy," Kiba pouts, and Naruto and I laugh.

Sasuke does his usual 'hn', leaning against the lockers while the rest of us laugh and make fun of Kiba. "The Skate Competition really is less than a month away though. We need to kick it into high gear and make sure she really knows what she's doing."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nods.

Sasuke notices a rather weird tone to Shikamaru's voice. "You alright, man? You sound kinda tired."

"I'm always tired," Shikamaru scoffs, turning his head away. The bell rings, signaling all the straggling students to get to homeroom.

As we all start walking away as a group, I notice in an open locker-mirror's reflection Shikamaru loose his footing and collapse somewhere behind. A few other kids stop and turn, while the guys and I take full action. "Shikamaru? Shikamaru hey!" Kiba tries, shaking him. "Can you get up?"

"Let's get him to the nurse," Neji orders, and Kiba and he pick him up. Shikamaru can barely stand, much less respond, and his head is leaning – eyes barely open. I pick up his bag and some of its fallen contents. Is he okay? "We'll take him form here. You guys get to homeroom," Neji advises.

"Okay," I frown, worried. As Neji and Kiba carry a collapsed Shikamaru, I think it's safe to say I'll be wondering about this until later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So the nurse just said for you two to go back to class?" Naruto frowns, upset. "Well that's stupid. She didn't even say what was wrong with him?"

"She just said he needed some rest first," Neji informs us. Now that it's lunch period, we've all decided as a group to go and see him. We're on our way now, down the hall. "If that was all he needed he would've gone back to class by now."

"Unless he skipped," Kiba shrugs, suspicious.

"Shikamaru wouldn't skip," Sasuke denies, leading us down the hall like the group leader he is.

I don't think I've ever seen the guys this worried before. Well, all together at once anyway. Their closeness and friendship amazes me sometimes. They're walking so fast I can barely keep up with them.

We near the nurses office and Naruto knocks on the door. "Hey! Can we see Shikamaru Nara?!" Naruto calls. He knocks again when no response comes. Before long, Kiba pushes him aside and just barges into the room. The rest of us look at one another before hastily following through the door.

Inside, there's a lady at a small desk. Her hair's done up really high in a way I can tell that her hair dye is killing her hair. I can smell her perfume from all the way here and, what is she a secretary? I seea resting room in the back, with a curtain drawn. Shikamaru must be in there.

Seeing as none of the guys are doing anything, I walk up from past them and clear my through nervously. Don't tell me our only school nurse is mean. "E-Excuse me?" I ask. "Can we see our friend back there? He collapsed this morning and he hasn't come to class yet."

"And why do you think _that_ is, pinkie," the lady says with this weird southern accent. Such heavy makeup. "The kid needs rest, so let him stinkin rest!" _Yup. She is mean_. "Now all of you get out my office! You're crowding up the place and I'm busy!" Turning around in her chair she pulls up a magazine.

I do all I can not to say anything, rather pissed already. What a bitch. "Come on guys," Sasuke calls, leading us out. If the guys can stay quiet, than I should, too. I give her one last childish and mean-back glare before leaving.

Once all of us are out and I shut the door, Kiba snaps _for_ me. "Who stuck a bitch's dildo up her ass?"

"What?" I blink. Again with the vulgarity.

"Something isn't right," Naruto says suspiciously, crossing his arms. "Hey guys! Who's up for a little rule breaking?"

"If that woman says Shikamaru needs to rest then there's nothing we can do," Neji says calmly.

"Fuck it I'm in, no matter how stupid it is. I'm too pissed to go to class," Kiba complains, walking to Naruto's side.

"Thanks, Kiba," Naruto frowns, not knowing whether to smile about such a comment. "You guys in?"

"I'm with Neji on this. If I skip class again I'm getting suspended," Sasuke says lazily, already heading on without us.

Mm. Should I go? I am pretty worried about Shikamaru. I can see Sasuke looking back at me, shaking his head and laughing at my indecisiveness. Glaring, I turn around. "Naruto Kiba wait up!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The school keeps records of all its students in the main office," Naruto whispers as we walk to the front of the school. Class is in session, so no students are out. We're dead if a teacher sees all three of us walking together. "There should be a green door in the back, and inside it is a bunch of cranky drawers, files all in alphabetical order. We should be able to find Shikamaru's in there somewhere."

"And you know this how?" I ask, Kiba just as curious.

"I uh, wanted to take out a police report from my file," Naruto admit, scratching his neck. What the hell did Naruto do? I look to Kiba and he just nods, as if affirming Naruto's old story.

We make it to the glass walls of the office and we stop suddenly, behind the solid wall before the office. "Okay there's only one secretary inside. You think we can distract her?" Naruto asks.

"How?"

"I got this, guys," Kiba says plainly with his hands up, walking ahead of us and into the office. Naruto and I shrug and try to peek in as much as we can, but when the dor closes behind Kiba, all we can do is watch through the glass.

Kiba appears to just walk up to the desk, saying something rather casually to the uninterested Secretary – hand motions and all. However within a matter of seconds, her eyes bug out and papers fly off her desk, and she's scrambling to run out. Naruto and I duck back out of view as the lady rushes out and barely misses us. Our backs slam into the walls, and we see Kiba walk casually out, step by step with this sly cocky grin and hands in his pockets.

"Dude what'd you say to her?" Naruto laughs.

"I said the teacher in my class was sexually harassing a student," Kiba grins. Oh my gosh, Kiba! "Of course she ran without even asking which classroom it was. I think I've bought us some time."

I hold in my urge to laugh as Naruto grins and hurries us into the main office. We circle around the desk and find the back office door, entering in. And just as Naruto told us, there's a bunch of old cabinets rusting in the air. "Alright guys," Naruto breathes out. "Look for Shikamaru's file."

We split up in the tiny room, looking for Shikamaru's file. For an 'alphabetized' system, it sure was a lot harder to find. Eventually I see it. Nara, Shikamaru. "I got it!" I yell, holding it up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three of us skip the rest of the day's classes (something I wouldn't normally do), and hide up in the 4th floor office, going through Shikamaru's school file. Other than legal snuff and documents required for him to be a student here, we've found his medical records from the last few years here. We weren't expecting to find anything out of the ordinary there, but Kiba pointed it out after skimming them.

"Congenial Heart Disease…?" Naruto says rather depressingly. He sits at Sasuke's chair behind the desk, going through the records. "He's had something this serious for so long? He never even told us."

"Can you blame the guy?" Kiba sighs, sitting against the desk with his arms crossed. Akamaru in his little makeshift doghouse in the room comes over to Kiba to comfort him.

"It says here he was born with it," I read along. Suddenly when I think back to Shikamaru's and my time alone during that gala party, where he said he was the only one in the group who didn't drink alcohol, I never imagine it could possibly be for this. "You guys think this has anything to do with why he collapsed today?"

A silence follows as the three of us ponder this over. At that moment, we hear a ping form Kiba's phone. "Who is it?" Naruto asks.

"It's from Sasuke," Kiba sees, reading the text. Naruto and I wait for the answer. Instead, Kiba's face hardens. He looks at us with a seriousness I don't see him with often. "Guys Shikamaru's been sent to the hospital."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After school, all of us skate as fast as we can to the Leaville local hospital. Naruto's brashness in a way helps us find his floor faster, but the nurses there tell us that Shikamaru doesn't want any visitors.

"What do you mean he doesn't want visitors?! Of course he wants visitors!" Naruto freaks out at the poor woman.

"What is it with all the nurses today being so crabby?" Kiba whispers to Sasuke, who merely shrugs. Forget the nurses, why won't Shikamaru see anyone? What happened to him?

"Please 'mam, we're really worried about our friend," Sasuke tries civilly.

"I'm sorry but if the patients says he isn't feeling up for visitors then-"

"At least let his girlfriend in," Neji interrupts, a hand on my shoulder. I can almost make out the other guys' reaction to that lie. Behind, Sasuke's eyes widen while Naruto almost says something, but Kiba covers the blond's mouth. "She's been worried sick since we heard the news."

The nurse looks from Neji to me. I don't have to fake looking worried. "Just try and remain quiet okay?" she sighs. Neji squeezes my shoulder before leaving to walk off with the guys. Sasuke walks up to me before I go in. "We'll be at my place alright? Meet us there?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke arches his eyebrows. "You want me to wait for you?"

"No no go ahead with the others. I'll just meet up later don't worry about me."After that, the nurse lets me through. I give the Sasuke one last look before going in, only to notice he was looking at me, too.

The woman quietly closes the door behind as I spy Shikamaru, laying in that hospital bed. Awake, he sees me come in with a slight turn of his head. "I could hear you guys a mile away," he jokes in that tired tone he always has.

"So you're awake," I say, pulling up a chair. "What happened? Why won't you see anyone?"

"Do you guys get worked up like this for every little thing?" Shikamaru says.

I narrow my eyes, wondering what to say. I think of his secret heart condition. He kept it a secret for a reason, but he can tell me when he's ready. "You feeling okay?"

"Better, but not too hot," Shikamaru answers, turning back to the ceiling. He glances at the corner of his eye to me. "What's wrong."

"I should be the one asking you that."

"You have that troublesome indecisive look," Shikamaru reads. Wow. Spot on. "Spill it."

And I thought I'd be the one doing the interrogating. Well, I've been caught by a genius. "Naruto Kiba and I got worried when the nurse wouldn't let us see you. So we… went through your school files." Shikamaru arches his eyebrow. "… How come you've never told us about your heart condition?"

Somehow his faces falls a little. Caught. I avoid eye contact from then on. Did I do the right thing mentioning that? "I'll tell you but you only okay?" Shikamaru says.

I nod, understanding. "Yeah of course."

"When I was born, I had this complicated heart issue about narrow valves or something around my heart, so it was difficult to pump blood or something," Shikamaru sums up, to keep the explanation short. "My condition hindered me a lot from doing much physically with the others when we were growing up. I wasn't allowed to risk overworking my body a lot."

"I never knew that," I frown. "All this time I thought you were just lazy."

"It makes a good cover," Shikamaru mentions. "Especially when you don't feel like doing something in gym class. It has its perks." I laugh a little at his dry humor. "You know Asuma, our math teacher?"

"Mhm."

"I knew him back in middle school. He used to be that 'no-pushover' substitute everyone hated. I always thought it was pretty funny, watching him discipline those stupid kids." He would think that. "He helped me a lot – got me into skateboarding."

"Really. I always thought it was the guys who did all that."

"Nah. We started skating together probably around 7th grade," Shikamaru tells me. "But, to me skating was the one thing I could put my mind into that wouldn't tire me out. Surprisingly."

"Asuma sounds really cool all of a sudden."

"He was pretty cool," Shikamaru says nostalgically. "He helped me a lot through teaching me how to skateboard, and I'm better now because of that. It's something I can do that won't overstress my body, surprisingly. I just go in for checkups sometimes and that's it."

"So as long as you don't overwork yourself you'll be alright?"

"In theory," Shikamaru frowns. "But I don't like to talk about it. It sounds like one of those prissy life-story scenarios."

"But it is, well, without the prissy part," I smile. "Why won't you see anyone? The guys have been driving each other nuts over what could've happened to you."

"No offence to them or you but I'd just rather be on my own for now while I'm in here."

I frown a little. Sad. "So, no one's even seen you yet? Your parents?"

"Like they give a crap," Shikamaru says, closing is eyes. Wow. "They're divorced, so they don't particularly like situations where they could possibly run into each other."

"Even if you're in a hospital? Shikamaru that's horrible."

"Whatever," Shikamaru shrugs off. "I go by myself to these stupid checkups anyway. If they're too stubborn to look past each other's difference for other things then I don't need to waste my time worrying about it."

I stare sadly at Shikamaru. So rather than deal with them not coming, just block everyone out. "Do they even know you're in here?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he says honesty. "They'll find out sooner or later; however long these doctors keep me in here." Shikamaru looks at me seriously. "And I know that look. You don't need to get involved with other people's shit okay?"

"Will you be alright?"

"Like I'm going anywhere," he scoffs. Shikamaru's 'I-don't-care' attitude may fool some, but I can't help but wonder if he really feels that way.

"Can I visit you again?"

"Like I said before, no offence to you but I'd rather you not," he tells me. "Besides, I'll see you at school when I get out okay?"

I know that's supposed to assure me, but it doesn't really. "Okay then."

After one good look at Shikamaru, I take my leave. Somehow I anticipated that hospital visit being a little more cheerful or even upsetting. Now I just feel sad. And worried. _I'm beginning to wish Sasuke stayed to wait after all._

When I leave the hospital, mentally scolding myself for actually wishing I had asked Sasuke to wait for me, I feel a weird chill on my skin, telling me to look back.

Oddly enough there's a weird white van parked alongside some ambulances. Granted it looks like it belongs but, it's the tinted windows that throw me off. I tell myself to keep walking until I make it to the streets, were I throw by board down and skate the rest of the way. _Probably just reporters like Mom told me about._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So he won't let anyone visit?" Sasuke repeats, balancing on his skateboard. Instead of the backyard we're all out in front of Sasuke's house instead, out in the culdesac.

"This is so weird. If he's trying not to draw attention to himself he's pretty much doing the opposite," Kiba points out.

"This isn't like Shikamaru," Naruto frowns, sitting on his skateboard on the grass of Sasuke's yard. "Sakura you sure you didn't get anything else out of him?"

"Besides the whole secret 'chronic-illness' thing, which _I_ thought we weren't going to tell anyone," I say accusingly to Kiba and Naruto.

Kiba holds his hands up while Akamaru hides in his hoodie. "Don't look at me. Uzumaki wanted to pull the preacher card."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Shikamaru's our friend! This isn't something only half of us should know."

"What about his parents," I bring up carefully, and curiously. "What's their story do you guys know?"

Sasuke seems to be the only one willing to answer. "Shikamaru's parents split a while ago. It was a messy divorce."

"I hear they barely talk to each other now," Kiba chimes in, playing fetch with his dog. "His dad's some city worker. Lawer or politician whatever. And his mom's a work-from-home kinda person. Shikamaru stays with her."

"You think they'll visit?" I ask honestly. Everyone remains quiet, which answers my question already. I guess what Shikamaru said was true; if it's possible they'll meet, they won't chance it. Rather let their son sit in a hospital bed until he's better. "So what do we do?" I frown. I can't help but just feel bad.

"Nothing but wait it would seem," Neji answers, "As much as I dislike it."

"See even Neji agrees this is bogus," Naruto says, falling onto his back into the grass. Doing so, he sees an upside down Ino walking this way. "Speaking of bogus people it's my fellow Blond!"

"Hi to you, too Naruto." Ino stops in front of Naruto. " Why does everyone look so down? You know what it doesn't matter? Where the lazy-bum? I have his homework and stuff from second period-" She stops, noticing his absence. "W-Where is he?"

I notice the guys all looking at one another, wondering who should tell and what should be told in general. In the end most of the eyes I feel are on me. Nice, guys. "Shikamaru's… in the hospital, Ino."

"Hospital is he okay?" Ino asks, suddenly concerned.

"It's, complicated," Kiba musters, unable to tell her either. "But he won't let any of us visit him, though."

"Won't let anyone visit? Hmph, no wonder he's in the hospital. Why wouldn't he want to see us?" Ino says in her usual mood.. "I don't care what that pineapple-head says. I'm going tomorrow to visit."

"He said no," Naruto calls after her as she begins to walk away.

"Ino wait!" I stand up from the curb and begin running after Ino, leaving the guys behind. I know her. She must be worried sick about him. "Ino slow down!" I yell. For a girl simply stomping way she's pretty fast. I catch her and catch my breath. "Hold on alright? I just wanted to say I'll go with you tomorrow."

"You will?" Ino asks, surprised.

It's probably better someone go with her. She's already temperamental about being told she _can't_ visit. If someone tells her she can't go in the room, well, it's probably better I go along.

"So, what exactly is so complicated about him being in the hospital?" Ino asks a little calmer. More serious and mellowed out. Worried. "Is he okay what happened? I hadn't seen him in school all day today."

"He collapsed this morning the hallway," I tell her. I keep out the knowledge of his heart condition. "To be honest I think he just doesn't want to see anyone because he's afraid his parents won't even go to see him."

"Why wouldn't his parents go see him He's their son isn't he?"

"Something about a whole complication with his parent being split and how they don't really like one another," I try to sum up. "Like if it's possible the other one's going to be there, neither will go."

"Well that's stupid," Ino asserts. However there's this sympathetic look in her eye. Ino's only mentioned it briefly, but she said one day she and Shikamaru had a talk together, when her own parents' were just splitting up. I suppose they could relate to one another. "Say are you busy tomorrow morning?"

"Hey I'll still go with you to the hospital – I just need to practice my skating over at Sasuke's in the morning."

"Would it be too much trouble to skip it?" Ino asks nervously. I make a face, not knowing whether I can do that. "I wanna see Shikamaru's parents."

"You what?" I wake, eye wide and head forward.

"I've met them before; both of them. Shikamaru and I had this stupid assignment we had to do together once and I met his mom at his place."

"And, his dad?" I wonder. That oh so important business man.

"He worked with my dad on a project or something back in the day. I met him while I was ringing lunch to my dad at work," Ino mentions. Wow. Small world. "But I know where I can find them, and I want to talk to them."

"You sure that's a good idea? Getting involved with affairs like this?"

Ino turns around, hugging her arms. "I know it's weird coming from me, but Shikamaru's… not like this usually. Or at least I don't think he is. Secluding himself and blocking other people out? I'd think he'd be too lazy to do something like that – rather put up with everyone and just be done with it."

I laugh a little, imagining our entire little gang hovering over Shikamaru's bed, annoying the hell out of him.

"He didn't say much about his parents, but that just goes to show that there's something wrong about it all," Ino frowns. "He must be sad."

"That does sound weird coming from you. Guess some of his genius is rubbing offon you," I point out, making her turn around. "Look at you all sentimental and stuff. He's not catching your eye is he?"

"What no way. Shikamaru's gross," Ino scoffs. I roll my eyes. Gross? That's what we called boys in elementary school. "I'm just worried that's all."

I look back to the guys, sitting outside Sasuke's house. Sasuke's going to kill me for skipping another weekend morning practice. "Only for you, Ino."

"You'll go with me? What about Sasuke?"

Like she cares what Sasuke'll do to me. As long as I'm going with her. "I'll handle chicken-butt. Meet me at my place at eight in the morning?"

"Deal," Ino smiles, hugging me goodbye before running off with her school bag.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night after my night shower, I go on downstairs to the kitchen in my bathrobe, wearing nothing underneath. It's a humid day and raining cats and dogs outside already. Plus it was pretty hot already in the mansion. I'll just get a snack and head to bed if I'm gonna wake up early enough for Ino.

"Hey Kakashi," I see on my way to the fridge, but I do a double take when I see Sasuke sitting across from him on the table. "Sasuke?" I freak out, taking note of my, lack of clothes. _And he hates it when I go inside his place?_

"Sasuke came to visit you," Kakashi smile while Sasuke wears that 'I know you hate I'm here' smirk. ARGH. It's like he knows I'm skipping tomorrow! "Just thought I'd invite him to try my tiramisu while you were in the shower. Want some?"

"No thanks. I lost my appetite," I frown, shutting the fridge. I cross my arms over my robe and walk over. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see my 'girlfriend'," Sasuke smiles.

"Sasuke Kakashi knows we're fake dating you can drop the act. What do you want I'm tired."

"I'l leave the 'fake' lovebirds alone," Kakashi begins, standing up and leaving the cake on the table. "Remember guys! Clothes on and always use protection."

"K-Kakashi!" I yell, eyes bugging out at his back.

He turns back to me with that stupid mask of his. "Can't blame me for saying so when you don't' even have any clothes on."

I hug my arms tighter while Kakashi walks smugly away. Is this like some form of mental child abuse? Too angry at Kakashi, I fail to notice Sasuke blushing behind me, just realizing I'm only wearing a robe.

He stops staring when I turn around. "Mind heading to my room with me?"

"W-What?" Sasuke blinks, shaking his head.

"I, need to find some clothes?" I clear up, like he's deaf.

"Oh, yeah right. Let's go."

Taking the cake with us (well I take it), we walk up and I shut the doors behind me with my foot. I leave the cake on my desk. "Here, sit, I'm gonna change in the closet."

"Whatever," Sasuke tries to shrug off, but for some reason he's more self-conscious of himself now. Less than eight feet away, this girl was completely naked in another room. Sasuke was still reeling from our make out session in his room, and the after-thoughts that came with it.

"So what'd you really come over for? It's a storm outside." I ask from the closet.

Sasuke nonetheless keeps his back turned towards my bedroom doors. "I overheard you tell Ino you'll skip tomorrow."

"You heard us from that far- You were listening?" I pop my head out of the closet, glaring. "You don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations!"

"I do when I hear '_chicken-butt_'," Sasuke says, looking back over his shoulder with a blant accusing stare. Caught.

Oooh… he heard that, too. I smile sheepishly in my defense. "Sorry."

"So what are you and the blondie doing tomorrow?" he asks curiously rather than interrogatively. A weird change.

Done changing I leave the closet with my robe in hand. Just some pajamas. "She has this crazy idea that if we go find Shikamaru's mom and dad and convince them to go see Shikamaru he'll feel better."

"She thinks she can just involve herself like that?"

I shrug. "Don't tell me, tell her. But she has her mind pretty set on this. I'm not letting her dive in alone so, sorry. I can't make it tomorrow."

I grab a slice of the cake and make my way to my closet again to sleep. I try to use that as a signal for Sasuke to, um, leave for the night, but he's just standing there. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'll go with you tomorrow," Sasuke asserts, cracking my eyes. "Someone has to do some damage control. Can't trust you to do it."

"Thanks," I frown. "But you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to. Mostly because I don't want Ino making it any worse than it already is between Shikamaru's parents," Sasuke tells me, walking to my window. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," I say, only to hear the harsh rain and winds outside the windows he opens. We both stare outside, as if thinking the same thing.

"Maybe I should use the front door?"

"Maybe you should just stay over," I suggest instead. The front garden looks flooded., and somehow the weather had gotten a lot worse in the past half hour, if that's possible.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just, take the bed. I sleep in the mattress in my closet anyway."

"Have I ever told you how weird that is?" Sasuke asks, closing my window and heading to my canopy bed. I punch him in the arm and bid him goodnight, closing the lamp and making my way to my own abode. It feels like a normal night – just louder than usual. And so Sasuke is sleeping over, big deal.

What I'm not expecting is the extremely loud thunder, as if banging all over my walls. Normally thunder and lightning aren't that frightening to me, if not ever – but in the small walls of this closet, the bangs bouncing back and forth in its small acoustics, it's all too much.

A large thunderous bang is the one that has me running out of that noise box of a closet. I hug my arms, a little chilly, and I look to my real bed to sleep in it, only to see Sasuke sleeping under the covers. My face falls. "Geez. Being a good person sucks," I mutter, instantly regretting letting Sasuke sleep over. I look back and forth between the closet and my bed, wondering what I should put up with for the night. A loud thunder-sound and bright lightning through the window spooks me enough to start running for the bed and Sasuke.

I stop on the right side, with Sasuke peacefully asleep. _Just crawl in, Sakura. You don't even have to be near him. Just keep your back turned_.

I have to mentally force myself to crawl in, and so quietly too. When the mattress makes that 'sweak-ish' sound, I grit my teeth, hoping it doesn't disturb the Uchiha. _Why is this so difficult_?

Somehow I manage to get under the covers enough to stay warm. With my back turned towards the wall, and nowhere near Sasuke, I should be fine. Only now I just feel so anxious I can't sleep. "Just sleep Sakura," I tell myself, closing my eyes and beginning to finally drift.

Only, I'm halted and shocked back to the real world when I'm pulled back by something strong. And warm. And by back I mean _literally_ back - into Sasuke. And then I feel his breathing behind or above my neck. I have to bite my lips so I don't scream. _You've gotta be kidding me._

When I glance back, I realize that the sleeping Sasuke has turned towards me, and like in those cheesy romantic films Ino and I would watch, he's holding me close to him. Not on purpose but, ah why? _He's going to kill me when we wake up_!

Instead of worrying about it, I try to suck it up and remove his arm as gently as possible, only for the opposite – he pulls me in tighter, warmer. As _awesomely_ comfortable as this was, this is so wrong! Don't tell me I'm enjoying this.

After about five minutes of panicking myself to sleep, it's over and done with, and that's how we remain for the rest of the night. I have to say, it was the warmest I've been in a while. _But he really is going to kill me when I wake up_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When morning strikes, my alarm for 7:45AM goes off from my phone in the closet. Of course I don't hear it, but Sasuke does. His eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light, and he's met with this sweet scent under his nose.

"Mm…" I moan in my sleep, and Sasuke is fully awake. He sees his current position and tries his best not to freak out. Lying on his side, both of his arms are around my waist, and he could feel our legs entangled in one another. My arms are in front of me, against his chest al snuggled up against him. _What the hell- How- What-_ "Ahhh…" I yawn before snuggling closer, and Sasuke blushes. It's, adorable?

Sasuke tries subtlely to push himself away, but I merely snuggle closer to him, and to his neck. "No… more…dresses…" I sleep talk, and Sasuke can't help but smile. He's tolerating me. "More… sushi…"

"Ahem," another girl's voice says. Sasuke snaps his had behind and sees Ino Yamanaka, standing with crossed arm and a tapping foot. He can't tell whether she's pissed or otherwise. Her teasing grin is confusing. "So Uchiha, making a forbidden move I see."

"In your dreams," Sasuke sits up with a glare, back to his old self. "Hey, skater-poser. Wake up," Sasuke orders, shoving me and almost having me fall off the bed.

I awake with a scream as I catch myself from falling, and when I look back, Ino's here, and Sasuke's sitting up with his normal 'angry-at-the-world' look. Did he catch me sleeping next to him?

As I breathe heavily, wrapped in blankets, I realize all I want to do today is not skate, or visit Shikamaru's parents. All I wanna do is sleep. Forever.

And apparently I won't.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Within the hour, the three of us are walking to Shikamaru's place, where his mom should be. Ino and I walk ahead while Sasuke stays behind with his headphones on, all solitary. "So what was Sasuke doing in your room last night?" Ino whispers. "Even more important what were you guys doing sleeping next to each other mm?"

"Can we not talk about this?" I blush, trying to keep her quiet. "He came over last night and I didn't want him to go home since it was raining. So I let him sleep in the canopy since I don't use it."

"So how'd you end up over there?"

"I got scared of the thunder- Why am I even explaining myself to you? We drop this, now," I order in a harsh whisper while Ino giggles. She's enjoying my being flustered – but why am I so flustered in the first place? When I look back, I see Sasuke just staring at the round, listening to his music.(Thankfully paying no mind to us). _I wonder what he did when he woke up…_

Soon enough we reach Shikamaru's address – something both Sasuke and Ino knew while I didn't. It's a quaint rectangular house – unsymmetrical. There's a nice balcony with iron bars around it, with clothes hanging from a wire to dry to the next house. "So this is where Shikamaru lives."

Ino goes up to ring the doorbell, and before too long a pretty black-haired woman answers the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"You're Shikamaru's mom, right? We're friends of Shikamaru," Ino smiles.

"Oh goodness, please come inside," she says. She sounds pretty friendly. Shikamaru's always described his mom as a real witch but, she seems really nice.

I take in the insides of Shikamaru's home as were seated in the living room. His mom brings out some tea to the coffee table. "As you can probably already tell, Shikamaru isn't here," his mother apologizes.

"We know," Ino nods. She sits on my left, Sasuke on my right. I'm counting on Ino doing most of the talking. This was her idea, after all. "How come you won't visit Shikamaru?"

"From the call I got from the hospital, my son doesn't seem to want any visitors," Ms. Nara says, sitting across from us. "As much aa I wish to be there I'll obey my son's wishes."

"But, you're a mom," I speak up, probably out of place. "No offence but, wouldn't you be trying to go anyway?"

Her 'mom' like stare stiffens a little, and there's a mischievous smile that reminds me of my own mother's. "I like your spunk, girl. What is your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno," I say, a little lower. Suddenly I can tell what's so terrifying about this woman.

Instead, she laughs with a grin. "Oh, you're the girl going out with Sasuke aren't you." She looks to him next to me, and we awkwardly look away. "I can see why Shikamaru's fond of her. She's like me." 'Terrifying woman'. I'm like that? Suddenly I feel like having a word or two with Shikamaru later. "I'll admit I'm not visiting out of my own stubbornness, but I don't think you three have to concern yourselves with it."

"But Shikamaru won't see anyone," Ino goes on. "I'm, we're worried about him. We just think that if you and his dad visit then-"

"If that man's going to see him then that's all Shikamaru needs," Ms. Nara cuts off. I can see the parental tension. "We've met before Ino, and I like you. But please, let's not press the mater any further." She stands up. "When Shikamaru comes home I'll tell him you all dropped by." I guess that means we're being asked to leave.

On our way out, Ino is the last one. She turned around and I hear her say something back to Shikamaru's mom. "If I were Shikamaru, I'd be expecting my parents to barge in through those doors despite their own stupid feuds." With that being said, Sasuke and I make our walk a little faster until the door shuts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Geezus Ino were you trying to get us kicked out?" I ask.

"That was pretty nosy on your part, don't you think?" Sasuke mentions, headphones off.

"I'm sorry but she's just plain stubborn. Shikamaru's been in the hospital for almost a whole day and neither one of them has talked to him, yet," Ino says. "I guess our best bet now is Shikamaru's dad."

"Do you even know where he is?" I ask, Sasuke quite curious, too.

"He's a coworker with my dad in the office. We can go see them there."

Heading into the shopping district of town, there's a few taller buildings here, like the city. Ino leads us to a relatively tall glass on.

To be honest I've never seen Ino this determined about anything. I mean, she's no lazy Shikamaru. She's one of the smartest girls in Leaville High, getting straight A's I only wish I could get close to. She's your typical perfect blond (with a big mouth anyway) that never has to put too much effort into _anything_ because she does everything just fine.

Yet with this, it's like she's going all out to find out what's up with Shikamaru.

Somehow, realizing this, I smile behind her. Ino's really grown a lot too since we've met these guys. I guess they're all not just a pain in her neck like she claims they all are after all.

Entering the building, Ino goes up to the receptionist. After telling her who she was, the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, the lady leads us through this building full of corporate workers and such. Kind of nice considering all the mean females behind desks we've met these past two days. That aside, I can see Sasuke looking around like I am. As kids, we are _so_ sticking out.

"My dad's on the 22nd floor," Ino informs us as we enter the elevator. Without another word I feel the elevator rush up quickly. With a tall building like this I guess it's to be expected (especially when the sign says 'express elevator'.) When it first moves, I get startled and grab Sasuke's arm instead of the side rail by accident. We try to shrug it off as an accident (because it so was).

Reaching Ino's Dad's floor, I see her father and another man who looks a lot like Shikamaru. He and his father look so alike, I stare.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Inoichi asks. I've met Ino's dad a couple of times. "Hello Sakura."

"Hi, Mr. Yamanaka," I wave, bowing my head in respect.

"Sorry dad. I'm actually here to see my friend's father," she says professionally, looking to the other man.

"You're a friend of my son?" he smiles before looking to Ino's dad. "Told you we should've set them up on playdates. And you said they wouldn't get along." Inoichi merely shrugs.

Sasuke and I look at each other with question while Ino blushes. "D-Dad!"

"What he's the one saying it not me," Inoichi defends innocently with a laugh. "Anyway I'll leave you guys to talk while I pick up some files. Please, sit," he notions to Sasuke and I before disappearing.

"So," Shikamaru's father asks, "What brings you kids here? I'm Shikaku Nara by the way."

"We know. These are my friends, Sakura and Sasuke," Ino speaks on our behalf.

"I never knew you knew my son, Ino," Shikaku smiles.

"Why haven't you gone to see him in the hospital yet?" Ino cuts to the chase, skipping the small talk. Whoa.

"Ino I've got plenty of work as you can see-"

"But you haven't gone to see him yet," Ino frowns, sadly. "Did you even know Shikamaru was in the hospital?"

Shikaku frowns, realizing the intent of this visit. "I've received a call from the hospital. To be honest it doesn't surprise me what with his Congenital Heart defect but-"

"Heart?" Ino repeats breathlessly. I bite my tongue and squeeze my hands to the chair. Shoot. "What…?"

"Shikamaru is under his mother's care. If he needs someone to take care of him then his mother will be there. If he needs his old man then he'll give me a call," he says, returning to his work table.

"B-But sir he won't see anyone-"

"His Mom will find one way or another to break down his door," he says with his back turned. "I'm sorry, kids, but I can't help you right now."

Ino, feeling distraught, looks back to us with saddened eyes, and mine returns hers as well.

The three of us leave the building, unsure of what to do now. "I can't believe neither of them will see Shikamaru," I say.

"Divorced parents," Ino sighs. "Well, if they can't then that shouldn't stop us from going right?"

I smile assuringly and nod, while Sasuke receives a text from his phone. "The guys are calling me over to Anko's garage. You guys go ahead to the hospital okay?"

"You sure, Sasuke?" Ino asks.

"Just check up on him for us," Sasuke says, masking his concern. "Sakura meet us at the garage when you're done alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So, stuff's going down~ Go Ino! Use that girl power to butt into people's lives!<br>Anywho, trying to spill in some ShikaIno before the big chapters come about. School's getting hectic with final projects starting up, but this story's always got my heart 3**

**For anyone who's interested in anything else I do outside writing stories, here's some stuff:**  
><strong>Deviantart: MemorySoul (arts-some Endearment of Faking Dating arts too)<strong>  
><strong>Tumblr: sammakesamess (life-sketches)<strong>

**Support outside fanfiction would be a blast :) Thanks again to all my supportive readers and reviewers! Against real life things all us fanfic-lovers face, fanfiction is always an amazing stress reliever and guilty pleasure. Happy Turkey-Day guys!**

_**Preview:**_

_**"You okay?" Sasuke asks.**_

_**"Yeah," I nod, feeling less paranoid. "Thank you, for walking me home."**_

_**"It's my job," he replies, to which I send him a questioning look again. "Fake-boyfriend, remember?"**_

_**I scoff. "Ah. Right."  
><strong>_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**"What did Shikamaru's dad mean when he talked about Shikamaru's heart?" Ino asks a little breathlessly. I avoid her eyes, because she knows I know "Sakura."**_

_**"You should ask Shikamaru," I tell her.**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

_**That man's face. "I-I think I saw someone."**_

_**"Who?" Sasuke asks in our privacy.**_

_**I bite my lip before facing Sasuke seriously. "I saw the guy who kidnaped me when I was little."**_


	31. The 'Protectiveness' Pt2

**Geez, SO, I update the wrong chapter again - thank those who told me. **  
><strong>My fault entirely - I need to properly name my folders when I upload chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience!<strong>

**_Step12:__ The 'Protectiveness"_**

_**Something's been up with Shikamaru lately, and Sakura sees her friends wanting to do some snooping around (especially Ino). In the mean time, Sakura's clock is running out as her birthday approaches, technically dateless. But as another distraction falls forth, she and Sasuke find out a mind boggling connection between their pasts. **_

* * *

><p>Having gone our separate ways, Ino and I head to the hospital where I show her Shikamaru's room. While yeah we're technically not supposed to be here because he's 'requested to have no visitors', Ino and I snuck around anyway. We stop in front of his room, and Ino just stops all of a sudden.<p>

"Ino?"

"What did Shikamaru's dad mean when he talked about Shikamaru's heart?" she asks a little breathlessly. I avoid her eyes, because she knows I know. "Sakura."

"You should ask Shikamaru," I say, not feeling it to be my place. With that being said, we go in as quietly as we can.

The inside of the room is as quiet as I remember it. Shikamaru's spotted us, from his same spot in his bed. "What do you guys want," he says in that lazy voice.

"Sorry, Ino wanted to see you," I apologize, shutting the door.

"Didn't I specifically say I didn't want to see anyone?"

"Shut up you lazy-asshole you had me worried sick," Ino lectures, sounding more like she was going to cry than be threatening. She holds her own. "Why won't you let anyone visit, huh? Don't you know how worried everyone is about you?"

"Well they're worrying for nothing. I just want some peace and quiet is that too hard to ask?"

"Yes you butt, you're being so stubborn! Just like your parents!"

"What about my parents," Shikamaru frowns with a glare. He looks to me in the background, and all I can do is angle my mouth in an awkward way. _I should stay out of _this. Shikamaru looks back to Ino. "You always were a nosy, annoying blond, you know that?"

"But I-"

"Keep your stupid nose out of my business alright?" Shikamaru says a little more angrily, siting himself up. "I don't want to see anyone not for some stupid silly dramatic reason okay? Even more specifically, I don't want to see you either," he says coldly. My eyes widen as I can only imagine Ino's face. She's so quiet. "You're pestering, inconsiderate, always on my case and just plain annoying. And to be honest I'm sick of it," Shikamaru says.

I can feel my heart beating even more harder. I've never seen Shikamaru like this.

But in the glistening of the faint sunlight in the room, I see a small shine on Ino's cheek. "YOU BASTARD!" Ino yells out in a cry before turning away and running off. Past me and through the door, I yell after her and run out as well.

She runs down the white halls before she slows down by some chairs, grabbing one for support as she sobs. Ino's never been broken down like this before. What Shikamaru said must've really gotten to her. I hug her from behind, trying to keep her from collapsing to her knees. "Sakura," Ino sobs, crying and crying. "Shikamaru's such a meanie! Why the hell would he say that?" she cries, long and drawn out.

"I don't know Ino," I comfort, standing her straight and hugging her. Oh Ino. "Shikamaru's just going through a rough time that's all. He didn't mean any of those things he said."

"Yeah he did he hates me," Ino cries. She actually cares whether he hates her or not. "Sakura I've never felt like this before I hate it! Why is he getting on my nerves like this?"

I smile a little nostalgically. I think I have a good guess. "The heart's a weird place," I say instead, rubbing her back. She's starting to calm down. "Hey, I'm gonna go to meet up with Sasuke and the other guys. Do you wanna tag along? Get your mind of Shikamaru?"

She wipes her eyes with her arm. "Nah,you go ahead. Sasuke probably wants you to practice skating and stuff. I'll just stay here for a little bit."

"You sure?" I ask, worried about her.

"Yeah I'll walk home in a bit. Clear my head," she nods.

Unsure, I nod and leave Ino to be, heading down the elevator. On my way out I can't help but think about the whole situation. Shikamaru wouldn't normally be like this, but it's not like he'll talk to me about this all, especially now that I've brought Ino into the picture. I groan and lean back against the elevator. "Why am I so bad at helping people?"

I exit the hospital and make my way to the street. I can catch a bus to Anko's, right?

Amidst my thoughts, I feel a sudden pair of eyes watching me. Somewhere. Slowly and subtlety I look around. No one's here, but I see a shadow figure behind a tree somewhere, near the ambulances. At first I think he's a doctor or a paramedic, but he's not.

It's a man with white hair, Kakashi's color. And round glasses with sunlight glare so I can't see his eyes. He pushes his glasses up, and as if seeing me watching him, he disappears behind the tree.

I stand there for a minute, as if finding something…familiar about him. It's then a huge flashback appears in my head. A scene from childhood. That man – he's the one who kidnapped me as a kid.

Realizing this, I feel this survival instinct in me telling me to run. I run to the bus stop as fast as I can, as long as I'm away from here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ino sits for a little longer than to catch her breath, on the same chair I left her at inside the hospital. Now that she's calmed down, she takes in a big breath. "I can't believe I actually cried in front of that loser," she sighs, standing up and walking back in the direction of Shikamaru's room.

Ignoring discreteness in a total sense, she waltzes right in and closes the door behind her, seeing Shikamaru again trying to sleep. He opens one eye, seeing her. He closes his eyes, facing his head back to the ceiling. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Yeah," Ino acknowledges. "But I won't." She see a chair on the side. "Can I sit?"

"Like you'll leave willingly."

Ino pulls up the chair in front of Shikamaru's bed. But the boy keeps his eyes upwards, not at Ino. "What happened to you," Ino frowns, shaking her head. "Why are you blocking everyone out all of a sudden?"

Shikamaru remains silent for a moment, and Ino thinks he's just going to ignore her. "It isn't sudden, alright," Shikamaru clarifies. "This has happened before. I'm just never in the hospital for it."

"What do you mean? Ino asks cautiously, like a shy child. She didn't want to upset him again.

"I overheard you ask Sakura about my heart problems outside my room earlier," Shikamaru begins. He looks to Ino for the first time. "Do you wanna know?"

Ino smile a little. "Only if you want to talk."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time I'm running to Anko's garage, I'm starting to feel out of breath. On my mind is still that man's face, who hasn't aged a day. It's definitely him. _I can't believe I saw him_.

Inside the garage are two lifted trucks, and all the guys just hanging around; skating, adjusting boards. Kiba's over there arguing with Anko's again.

"Hey Sakura's here," Naruto grins. "How was the mission to our fallen comrade?"

Oh, Shikamaru. "No dice," I say waving my and under my neck. The guys aren't that surprised, and go about their business. I stand, like a deer caught in headlights with nowhere to go.

"You alright?" Neji says somewhere behind me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just haven't eaten yet that's all," I smile, waving my hands.

Before long I see Sasuke walking up to me, and I hold my breath and stand up a little straighter. His arm drapes itself around my shoulders and his head closes in a little closer. "_Liar_," he whispers, surprising me. Still in his somewhat headlock, Sasuke walks and leads me to the back room of Anko's place, where all the guys extra skate gear is. Once we're there, the sound of Anko's mechanical work overshadows the guys hearing us.

"What's up," Sasuke asks as she removes his arm, finding something off.

That man's face. "I-I think I saw someone."

"Who?"

I bite my lip before facing Sasuke seriously. "I saw the guy who kidnaped me when I was little."

It doesn't take long for it to hit the both of us what I just said. Sasuke's eyes grow a little, while mine remain unsure and stagnant. "You sure it was him?"

"Definitely," I nod, keeping calm. As much as I can, anyway. "I-I just don't know what he was doing there. At the hospital. He found me and I-"

"I want you to lay low for a bit okay?" Sasuke asserts, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders. Direct eye contact less than three inches away, like an order. "Don't be outside alone, alright? Have at least one of the guys with you all the time."

"What are you my bodyguard? I can handle myself," I defend, tossing his hands off.

"Sakura if you're sure this is the right guy then is it really that smart to risk it?"

Mm…He does have a point. My fear is overriding my pride right now. "Normally I'd disagree a little more but you're right." I look stumped. "But, I would've recognized him at any other time if he was around. Why is he here now of all times?"

Sasuke and I remain silent, met with another situation to balance along with other things on our plate.

"I SAY WE VISIT THE BASTARD!" Kiba yells outside. Sasuke and I make our way back to the group. "I'm tired of his shit! Let's go visit him anyway! Break his door down! Wreak havoc in a hospital manhunt!"

"Maybe this is the reason he wouldn't want us visiting," Neji frowns with an embarrassed look to the side.

"Kiba's right, though. It's been almost two days he's been stuck there. We should check on him," Naruto translates. He sees Sasuke and I in the back. "You guys coming?"

But I just came from there. Frowning at the inconvenience, and at the fact that's where I saw that weird man, I feel Sasuke hold my hand suddenly behind us. An assuring gesture the guys can't see. "You wanna go?" Sasuke whispers.

I don't know whether to feel flustered, protected, or afraid. _Sasuke's holding my freaking hand_. "I-I'll go if everyone else is going."

"Tell the kid to get well soon!" Anko grins from her truck.

Instead of walking or taking the bus, we all take our boards and skate into the city for the hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So… you've had that kind of condition all this time?" Ino asks, after hearing the whole story form Shikamaru. "And you never told anyone?"

"Not everyone needs to know, you know," Shikamaru frowns.

"Still," Ino pouts. She glances to the side. "It must be scary."

"… It is," Shikamaru admits, surprising Ino. "Aside from my stupid parents, that's also the reason I'd rather not see anyone." His eyes lower. "Whenever I end up in a hospital like this or I have to stay in bed because my heart needs a rest, it's a time where I remember how crazy life is – how easy it is for it to end and all that?" Ino remains quiet. "I like being on my own during those times. Let's me think. Makes me wonder about all the things I haven't done yet, and if I'll still be able to do them by the next time this happens."

"Kind of morbid if you ask me," Ino tries to say, but Shikamaru scoffs into a laugh. At least he smiled. Ino breathes. "You don't have to go it alone you know."

"Why do you care so much?" Shikamaru asks, really stupefied by this girl.

Meanwhile outside, a couple of the guys crowd around the little open window area of Shikamaru's room. They almost past if it not for Naruto who calls Neji and Kiba back. They spy in through the window to watch; mostly Kiba and Naruto.

Ino clutches her hands. "Mostly because… I don't know," Ino laughs shyly.

"What?" Shikamaru asks, laughing too.

"I don't know! You're, that stupid that's why," Ino makes up, crossing her arms. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and tries to sit up. He groans in pain, and Ino has to help him. "Be careful," she says, mother-like.

"Thanks," Shikamaru says sarcastically, adjusting himself better with Ino holding his back. The two then look at one another, realizing how close they are.

Back at the window, Neji pulls a still observant Naruto and Kiba away from Shikamaru's room window for privacy.

"No problem," Ino nods, blushing. She sits back a little, while Shikamaru looks away. "So, do you always think about this morbid stuff?"

"The guys help make me forget it a little," Shikamaru points out, actually missing them a little. He laughs even. "They do a pretty decent job of it, but the whole thing's always somewhere in the back of my head."

Ino furrows her eyebrows. "If it's relevant at all… you don't have to be the only one afraid of this." Ino blushes. "I don't really know what I'm saying right now and it's so corny but, I'd be so scared all over again if this ever happened to you another time," Ino says sincerely. "If something happened to you I… Heh, who else out of the other guys could I mess with?" Her mouth flats. "You're practically the only one who'd put up with me maybe."

As vaguely as she turned that around, Shikamaru smile, appreciating those words. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean what I said."

"It's okay."

"Well, most of what I said."

"I'm not going to hit you because you're hospitalized," Ino laughs, causing Shikamaru to laugh too. "Hey, you're smiling again."

Shikamaru keeps that smile, sincerely cheered up. "I know the guys distract me pretty well but, you do a pretty good job of it, too." Ino isn't expecting that and looks to him. "I'll deny this later but, instead of distracting me you actually…. make me forget sometimes I even have a chronic condition." Ino stares in disbelief. "I mean that."

The girl smiles in thanks, still blushing and supporting his back. "Thank you… That's, actually one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, what you did is probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me either," Shikamaru admits. Ino blushes. "It was still pretty stupid, though."

"You're pushing it," Ino laughs, and somehow the two realize just how close their heads are together.

And suddenly in the moment, Ino pushes her face forward and kisses Shikamaru, catching him totally off guard. Back at the window, Kiba and Naruto's face (returned) gape and open wide. Neji once again has to push them aside for privacy.

Ino finally backs off, leaving a totally stumped Shikamaru, blinking. "I-I am so sorry- that was so uncalled for and I, uh, sorry," she stops.

"It's okay," Shikamaru laughs, finding her loss of words for once kind of amusing. Seeing him not upset, Ino smiles shyly again. And even more to her surprise, she feels a finger under her chin and Shikamaru tilts her head back towards him for another, even deeper kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So this where you were when you saw him," Sasuke says as the two of us walk with our boards to the side of the hospital. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto when up inside and we said we'd meet up with them.

"He was there, behind the tree," I say, pointing at the same spot. How crazy scary would it be if he was still there? Imagining so makes me a little paranoid.

Sasuke leads the way over to the place, and carefully stepping over the bushes and shrubs, he looks for any clues of where the man was. "Well, he was definitely here," Sasuke tells me, seeing some deep footprints in the grass behind the tree. Oh my gosh. He leans down, feeling the grass. Looking over, I see him pick up a weird bracelet. "Uh, think this belonged to him?" Sasuke asks unsure, lifting it up to me.

Sasuke hands me a small string bracelet, with three pink and yellow colored pearls. My eyes widen. "This was mine when I was a little girl," I remember, holding it. I was wearing it, and I lost it, when I was taken to the abandoned harbor. Holding it makes me shake, and I don't blink for a while. "H-He had this. H-He knows where I am Sasuke-"

"Shh," he cuts off, hugging me. "I'll call the guys, tell them I'm dropping you home." But it's like I didn't hear him. I'm still holding the rusty trinket, like it was burning my skin. "Come on let's go," he says, holding his board with one arm and leading me way with his other arm around my shoulders.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not even skating anymore through the culdesac, we near the he open circled ending, holding our boards to our sides in a quiet walk. We walked the entire way from the hospital. Sasuke is his usual quiet self, but sometimes I'll catch him make some checking glances at me. "You okay?" he asks, breaking this long silence.

"Yeah," I nod, feeling less paranoid. "Thank you, for walking me home."

"It's my job," he replies, to which I send him a questioning look again. "Fake-boyfriend, remember?"

I scoff. "Ah. Right." As we walk, I take some time to get my mind off the whole 'strange man' thing, and think about Sasuke for a moment. "I still can't imagine how much we never got along when we first met."

"Right?" he says nostalgically. "I'm surprised but, we became pretty cool."

"Yeah," I say breathlessly. "We did." I look at Sasuke, trying to appear as indifferent as possible. It's weird to say, because I hear it all the time but, I've never noticed how beautiful his dark almost black eyes look in this lighting. Sasuke catches me staring and gives me a look. "What."

"Nothing," I say, looking forward again. "Just, thanks. For everything."

"… No problem," Sasuke answers, and inwardly I smile to myself.

"Sasuke Uchiha," someone calls. A chill runs up my arms, and the atmosphere is about to change I sense. We're in the very middle of the culdesac, and behind us we see a stranger, standing with crossed arms.

My eyes widen, while Sasuke's hardens. "Kabuto," Sasuke glares. He turns around fully. "What do you want. What're you doing here? Leave." There's a couple others behind this 'Kabuto' man. I stand, paralyzed. They're trouble. I can feel it.

"Where's the money man? You're due," Kabuto smirks.

"You and I both know I still have time," Sasuke says, subtlety getting in front of me

"Tsk tsk, but after all your extensions I think it's fair we at least collect some interest a little early," Kabuto nods to his me, who start to make their way towards us. Sasuke affirms a protective stance in front of me as we back up. "We could use a good fight. Does your tomboy girlfriend know any moves?"

"Leave her out of this," Sasuke glares, holding his arm up. One of them men try to grab me, and I watch Sasuke cut the guy across the cheek with a knife from his keychain . I almost scream. I never knew Sasuke kept a blade on him, but I guess only for these situations. These are the men Sasuke owes money to?

"We'll be taking her with us," Kabuto informs us, and I clench my hands. Some men from behind grab me and I scream. They cover my mouth as Sasuke turns around. He freezes, seeing them both behind me. My hands and my arms behind my back, while the other has an arm around my neck and one hand on my mouth. "Unless of course you're willing to take a beating. That'll make my day and be well off as equal as interest."

_This guy is after Sasuke. He just wants to hurt Sasuke. Why?_

"You'll let her go?" Sasuke glares, acting on negotiations. Sasuke don't…

"Just don't fight back," Kabuto grins, checking his phone. "If you even life a finger, the girl's coming with us."

I look at Sasuke with unblinking eyes, speechless against my will. _Sasuke don't do it. You might die_.

Instead, I see Sasuke toss his knife and it slides across the ground, leaving him unarmed. My heart stops.

With that, the rest of the men encircle Sasuke and begin beating on him. Tossing him to the ground, sitting over him and punching his face. Holding him up and ramming his gut with their fists. I scream behind this guy's hand. The two men hold me down as I struggle to get free, to run to Sasuke. To help him. But my screams have no form. Just tears.

And yet through it all, hearing Sasuke groan and try not to scream, seeing brushes forming and blood coming out the sides of his mouth, his eyes look to me, as if they're nothing to him. But I can see the pain he's in. _Sasuke….! Sasuke why…._

They take turns shoving Sasuke, and I watch his body skid on the concrete. One kicks him in the stomach and Sasuke yells, clutching onto himself, as if to try an shield himself from their kicks, but they pick him up and begin again.

I shake my face free of the man's hold. "STOP IT! STOP! SASUKE HE'S DOING TO DIE! STOP IT PELASE!" I beg, crying my heart out and sobbing.

Miraculously the violence is heard, and Kakashi comes running out of the gates, as does Itachi from his the Uchiha home. I see the two run in and begin to fight and try to pry the men away from Sasuke. Kakashi holds them away while Itachi takes care of them men holding me before joining Kakashi. It's a never ending battle, especially when one of the men pick up Sasuke's knife.

My knees shake, caught up in the violence. Sasuke's on the ground, barely able to keep his eyes open or his arms down.

And just like me, Kabuto stands off in the sidelines, watching with a shaking head. "Sasuke Sasuke, I said no one should be fighting back didn't I?" Kabuto speaks, not that anyone's able to hear him except for Sasuke. Kabuto takes out a pistol, and somehow across the culdesac is able to aim it towards me past lal the fighting in-between. And this man doesn't look like someone who'll miss. "Guess we're collecting their interest after all."

I don't see it at first, but Sasuke does. His eyes widen and gathering any energy he has left in him, pulls his weight up and begins to run towards me.

It all happens in slow motion for me. Itachi getting ganged up on - Kakashi actually unable to hold his own. The people I love, fighting like this for us. Then then a huge bang emits to my ears, and an echo I can only recognize as Sasuke.

In those split seconds, time magically works in fractions. I see the bullet flying to me, towards my chest. But it never hits me. Instead, a heavy force hits my feet. Blood pools, but I feel no physical pain. I can't hear anything. Literally. All I see is Sasuke on the ground at my feet, unmoving. My legs shaking. As sound slowly returns to my ears, the tears begin to fall. Relity begins to hit me instead.

What I feel now, is worse than anything I could ever imagine. "SASUKE!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sit in the waiting room of that stupid hospital again. _I can't believe I'm here again_. Everyone else sits around with me, doing other random things but no one talks. Ino sits beside me, holding me hand having never left my side since I arrived here in the waiting room in tears. Kakashi had taken the responsibility of explaining to the others what happened to Sasuke and I.

_"The ambulance is here!" Itachi yells as everyone loads Sasuke onto a stretcher. I try to go after him but one of the police rounding up the guys who haven't escaped hold me back. _

_"Wait! Please! Let me go with him!" I beg, almost begging. I'm still crying fresh tears. "Please!"_

_Kakashi looks to one of the doctors and nods his head. "Just you," he says quickly, and I run in. I see Itachi and Kakashi running to their car before the back doors close. The two emergency responders are hooking all these different things up to Sasuke while trying to stop the bleeding. _

_At that instant, I search for his hand and grasp it, almost praying for him to squeeze it back. Lightly, he does. "Sasuke," I mutter, grabbing it with both. I cry a little. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay alright?" I nod desperately. I can't believe he really did that. It's not happening. He didn't… _

_Sasuke groans, I'm not sure whether from pain, trying to speak or both. "Sakura…" he tries to say, unsteadily breathing. _

We never let go of each other's hands. Not until the doctors rolled him into the emergency room. I followed Sasuke as far as I could before being left in the halls to fall to my knees. Naruto was there to catch my arms, and everyone else behind. I thought I could feel Sasuke hold my hand again, but instead there was Ino.

And now here we are. "God damn," Kiba growls, pacing. "How long could this possibly take?"

"Try sitting down and _not_ counting the minutes," Neji states, a little pissed Kiba was pacing in front of him only.

_He took a bullet for me_. While half my mind is obsessed with Sasuke's wellbeing, the other half of me is trying to comprehend him even acting like that. Sasuke, risking his life to save mine? I know we're friends, maybe even better friends now, but… why would he do that?

"How is she?" Naruto checks, walking over and kneeling in front of us. I remain with this blank dead stare.

"Holding up," Ino answers for me, squeezing my.

"I should be the one in that emergency room. Not Sasuke," I say, feeling another tear fall. It lands on my knee.

"Hey, hey," Naruto starts lowly, head-to-head with me. He places a finger under my chin and lifts it up to his own blue eyes below me. I can see the worry in his own too for his best friend in the emergency room. "Don't ever think Sasuke's in there because of you."

"But he is Naruto-"

"He's in there because he wanted you to be safe… Alright? And you're safe, aren't you? You're here? With us?" Naruto nods. He can disguise his worry so well. Naruto tries to smile, shaking me a little. "Sasuke's just meeting up with us in a little bit, and we'll all be together again."

I wanna say Naruto's words have assured me a little, but we see a doctor coming by, the same one I saw when Sasuke was taken to the emergency room. Naruto and Neji stand up, as Kiba turns around with Akamaru in his jacket. Itachi and Kakashi also get up and wander over to the man.

"So how is he, doc?" Kakashi asks on our behalf. Ino and I remain seated in the back, still holding hands together. I squeeze hers harder, anticipating what he's to say of Sasuke.

"It was very close, but he made it," the doctor says, and I forget to breathe. "He's in recovery now, but the bullet was an inch away from hitting a major artery in the chest. If that were the case, we wouldn't have gotten to him in time. He's very, _very_ lucky."

"See Sakura, he made it," Ino tries to say, shaking my hand for some reaction. She wipes her eyes too before returning to me. "Sasuke's okay."

The doctor sees me in the very back. Hard to forget a frantically talking pink-haired girl. He smiles at me. "As cliché as it gets, we don't get a lot of guys who take pullets for their girlfirends. Your boyfriend is definitely something else."

"Yeah he is," I say barely audiably. I'm still too happy knowing he's alive. Sasuke's alive. He's still here.

"I can lead all of you to his room if you'd like."

Everyone goes to follow the good doctor, and Ino and I stand finally. Itachi walks up to us first. "I have to go pick up my mother from work and bring her here. Check up on Sasuke for me?"

I nod, almost absentmindedly. He places a hand on my head with a sympathetic look and we part ways, just like that.

We follow the doctor a few doors past Shikamaru's room. He was upset he wasn't able to leave his own room yet, but we told him we'd fill him in later. We stop in front of another closed door not too far away. Sasuke's in there.

First we're al just standing there, but I manage to speak up. "Can I go in first?" I say. They look shocked (probably because I even spoke a word), but no one looks surprised I asked to go in alone.

"Sure," Naruto nods on the guys' behalf. Ino rubs my back as I push myself to enter. Be strong Sakura. It's Sasuke.

When I go inside, and the door shuts, my eyes brim to tears a gain seeing Sasuke in such a state. He lays, eyes closed. A hospital gown and bandages underneath with covers over his waist. All these different things hooked up to him, more so than Shikamaru. "Sasuke…" I breathe out, walking up to him.

I sit on a chair slowly, unsure of what to do. What I could do? Instead, I see the same hand I was holding before. I grab it gently, and hold it like it's made of glass. His hand is colder, but I feel the slightest movement from it, and then a quiet moan from Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I try to say.

"Argh… what happened?"

"You got shot, genius," I say, back to my old self. I wipe my face before he can see, not that it does much. "If you ever scare me like that again I swear I'll-" I'll what. Geez, I'm crying again. "I'll-" Sobbing. Stop sobbing. "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"Hey, I just got shot. Not like I jumped off a cliff or anything," Sasuke tries so say, but I can tell how weak he still is. I've never heard his voice so strained. But despite his attempt at humor, I'm still unable to stop. Sasuke's face falters a little. "You're… really crying over me."

Is he really that surprised? "Of course I am. You took a bullet for me what else am I supposed to do?" I wipe my eyes with my arm again. I still haven't let go of his hand. And now he's holding it as well. It's warming. "This is all my fault."

"No it's mine. They were after me and you just happened to be there," Sasuke does his best to say before can put any more blame on myself. He squeezes my hand back, as if trying to transfer some of the warmth. "I'm good."

'_Good' my ass_. "Sasuke who were those guys? And don't just tell me 'I can't know.' I need to know Sasuke they could've killed you."

"They almost killed you," he points out in that hoarse voice. Throughout all of this I never realized that. Sasuke sighs, resting his head back into his pillow. "That was Kabuto… He's the one in charge of collecting my debt."

"The guys you owe money to?" I'm not too surprised, but there's something else Sasuke needs to know.

"They probably went after you because they knew you were my girlfriend, but I swear those guys won't hurt you again as long as you stay out of it." He squeezes my hand even harder with what little energy he has left. "Promise me you won't get involved any further."

In all my days knowing Sasuke as friends, I've never seen such a longing look in his eye before. Desperate. Sad. I want to say I'll try, but my voice remains silent, and I look down. "I don't think I can promise that, Sasuke."

"Why not."

"Sasuke you saved my life," I remind. "You, went up and beyond what anyone's ever done for me. Ever. Even before you got shot. You've helped me with my stupid past, with guys, my crazy parents. Even if we aren't really dating, I don't think I've ever really had a friend like that who'd do _so much_ for me and so for far for so long. I… I can't just walk away without even trying to return the favor."

"I'm the one in debt, not you."

I smile a little. "Still." I feel my face warm again, and this time I have a pretty good idea of why I've been doing that lately. But forgetting that for a moment, my smile falls. "But there's one more thing I need to tell you. That man's name was Kabuto you said?" I ask, bringing my eyes up.

Sasuke sees something in them and narrows his own. "Yeah?"

I pause for a second breathing in and out. "…That man … He's the one I saw at the hospital today, who left my bracelet behind that tree…?" I tell him with the most serious face. "He's the man who kidnapped me."

The shock on Sasuke's face is so readable, especially with how incapacitated he is and what with how little expression he already _doesn't_ show on a daily basis. But mine remains. This revelation I made during the fight, but I never had the opportunity to say. It's all connected, somehow. Instead I change my face to a bright smile. "I'll be right back okay? Get some food for us like a good girlfriend, right?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything and our hands slip away from each other as I leave. Outside the room I expect everyone to be gone or at least sitting around somewhere, but there's Ino, and Hinata and Tenten, sitting on the ground next to the door. "Guys what're you doing here?"

"Sakura!" Tenten leaps, hugging me frantically. "Oh my gosh how are you? Is Sasuke okay?"

"He's doing fine," I smile, hugging Hinata as well.

"We came to see you when Neji told us the news," Hinata tells me, letting me go. "We wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Where'd the guys go?"

"They went to the gift shop," Ino chuckles with an eye roll. "Now that Sasuke's cool they felt like buying him a bunch of inappropriate get-well gifts. Maybe buying an 'It's a Girl!' balloon or something."

That' actually pretty funny. I laugh. "That sounds nice."

"Walk with us. We have something to tell you," Tenten smiles, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We're outside by the hospital's garden, where some patients can relax during their recovery. We walk as a group, talking.

"His name's Takuto. He's a guy at my dojo." Tenten tells me all these great things about this 'potential bachelor' she and Hinata found. "He's our age and he's a pretty cool guy. I'm sure you guys could hit it off if you met up some time."

"Thanks Tenten, but… I don't think I can."

"What?" Ino gaps, standing in front of us by the fountain. "Sakura I know you just love to beat around the bush but this sounds like a cool guy! Why won't you just give him a chance?"

"That's not it, Ino…" I smile shyly. I clutch my hand, still feeling Sasuke's warming in it from before. "I… think I actually, _like_ Sasuke."

Tenten and Hinata's eyes widen, but it doesn't seem to have sunken in yet for Ino (ironically). "Now you hold it here missy! If you think this other guy has any better potential than this Takuto person then I'll just have to say that maybe you're wro-!" Ino's eyes crack. "Wait... _SASUKE_?" she asks.

I nod, smiling and blushing. "Yeah."

Ino stares. "… EEEEEEK!" Everyone in the garden stares at us as Ino grabs me in a ug, jumping around in circles and screaming. Finally she lets me go and I swear it's lie he found heaven . "Oh my gosh Sakura you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!"

"It only took a bullet for her to finally realize it," Tenten laughs behind us.

"No I, think it was even before that," I say, unsure. "It's not like it just suddenly clicked, guys. It was… for a while I think." A bunch of stupid flashbacks play in the movie screen of my mind, all those moments between Sasuke and I and Ino's stupid index cards of fate. I actually became one of those stupid girls… who fell for Sasuke Uchiha. "Haha, sorry guys. I've never felt like this before it's weird."

"No no no it's not weird Sakura it's amazing!" Tenten grins, holding both my hands. "You have to tell him you like him!"

"W-What?!" I snap back. "No way I can't do that!"

"Yes you can!" Tenten and Ino yell, pushing me already back towards the hospital in a race. Hinata merely smiles and follows along.

"Guys cut it out!" I say, them sill fast-pushing me along the way. We're already nearing Sasuke's door.

"Sakura's in love~ Sakura's in love~" the two girls sing, but as we approach the door, it's already open. "Mm, that's weird. Someone's inside," Ino notes.

We peak through the visitor's window of Sasuke's room. And indeed someone is inside, someone with hazel brown hair and a yellow dress. With flowers? She's taking my seat next to Sasuke. "Who the heck is she?" Ino pouts. I'm wondering the same thing…

But even more attention grabbing, she bends over and kisses Sasuke's cheek, and he smiles back welcomingly at her. He's never looked at me like that. _She… Sasuke?_

The four of us stand back and look at one another, unsure of how to take this. But I know how I am: it's one of the greatest heart-falls I've ever felt. I never even meant for it to go that high and it just falls, flat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So that's what happened to Sasuke," Naruto sighs out as I listen to the grasshoppers in the background. After the whole Kabuto scene, I'd asked Naruto to walk me home. (I was going to get a ride with Kakashi but apparently he left, jerk).

I took this time to explain to Naruto why he got shot, protecting me, and my paranoia with seeing the man who's taken so much from me. "At least Shikamaru will be released tomorrow. Sasuke in a couple days maybe."

"You still sound kinda sad," Naruto notices.

"Oh, yeah heh. Uh," I scratch. "I was, gonna go see Sasuke again before I left and…. There was this girl in his room. Visiting. And… they kissed," I say, my hands at my sides, nervous. Naruto looks genuinely surprised. "I was shocked, too."

I don't say anything besides that, but I think Naruto can tell I'm somewhat perturbed by it. We approach the mansion gates and stop outside it to face one another. "You gonna be okay?" Naruto asks, concerning Sasuke.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks again for walking me, Naruto."

"I would've even if you didn't ask. It's late, and I'd be paranoid too if I were you," Naruto smiles, sympathetically. "You're still thinking about that girl?"

"Honestly, yeah," I admit, surprisingly. "It's strange… Sasuke has girls going after him all the time so, I don't know why I feel so weird about it now." _They kissed… I guess he really didn't feel anything towards me after all._

"Don't think about it too much. Sasuke's a dumbass, anyway." Naruto tries to assure me sincerely. "Besides, she's not the one he took a bullet for, remember?"

I laugh a little and wipe my eye. That is a very good point. "Can I hug you, Naruto?"

"Come'ere," he smiles, and I give him the biggest hug I can muster. Ugh, he really knows how to make me feel better.

"Thank you, Naruto," I breathe, enjoying the hug. "You're always there for me."

"I guess." It's silent and I'm about to turn and head in, but Naruto calls me back after I pass the gates. "Sakura?" he calls out.

I turn around, holding my arms. "Yeah Naruto?-" I make a face. He's wearing an unusually serious expression, and he stands at the distance he is, not walking any closer despite calling me.

"Sakura," he pauses a moment, and for a second I think he won't say anything at all. "I like you."

At that moment, time holds still, and I have no idea how to react to what he's told me. _What did he just say…?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the hospital late that night, Sasuke sleeps in his hospital room, his phone on the side table. As the Uchiha sleeps, the phone vibrates and lights up with a text message, from Kabuto. **"Sasuke, your payment is due in less than three weeks."**

* * *

><p><strong>Deviantart: MemorySoul (arts-some Endearment of Faking Dating arts too)<strong>  
><strong>Tumblr: sammakesamess (life-sketches)<strong>

**Thanks guys for reading! SAKURA FINALLY ADMITTED IT! SHE LUVS ZE SASUKE! HACHAAA~  
>Haha, but yeah. Can't let it end that easily. And Naruto's confessed! Lots of shiz is gonna go down I the next chapter - even though I don't have it quite drafted yet. With finals, it might be a little while until the next chapter, but hopefully this preview is enough!<strong>

**Thanks again for all the support guys! Your reviews are awesome, no matter how short or long, and Im having fun writing this! GO HAPPY DRAMA!**

_**Preview for 'THE JEALOSY':**_

**_"Sasuke." What's he doing out of his house? I open the door quickly and look at him like he's crazy. "You, you should be in bed," I accuse with a pointing finger._**

**_Sasuke roll his eyes, hands in pockets. "I ran out of bandages at my place. I came over to borrow some."_**

**_I blink at him and look back at my clock. "At 5:30 in the morning?" I ask, pointing my thumb over my shoulder. The sun isn't even up yet._**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_Shikamaru arches his eyebrows, somewhat worried appearing. "You didn't see him yet?" I shake my head. Shikamaru makes a face and moves his hand to signal me to come closer. I do so slowly, and he leans by my ear. "There's rumors going around that you and Sasuke might break up."_**

**_"What?" I jump, trying to keep quiet. "Why?"_**

**_"Because he's walking around with this new girl," Shikamaru says, a little annoyed. "I don't know who she is but Sasuke looks pretty out of it."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"S-Sakura! I didn't see you there-!" Naruto calms down, seeing y serious face. His arms lower. "W-What's up?"_**

**_The last time I heard his words, Naruto told e he liked me… But right now this is more important. "Naruto I think I found your mother."_**


	32. HOLIDAY SPECIAL: The 'Other Sasuke' Pt1

**Hi guys! Soooo, here's a little Christmas Special (Sort of) that I'd try to make. Kind of like those fillers the anime does, ****just to stall for time as I try to write some more of the next few chapters. I've always wondered what it'd be like to involve the ninja-stuff somehow in some ay at one point. So, here's a jab at it! Hope you guys don't mind this filler step! Happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intermission Step:<em> The 'Other Sasuke' Pt1<em>**

_**While spending some time with Hanabi, Sakura tells her a story of her past Christmas a few months ago. Right before the holidays, Sakura fell and hit her head, and woke up to the strangest dream: everyone were ninja. And somehow Leafville City had turned into the Village of Konoha. Everyone has these counterparts that Sakura doesn't recognize. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, even Ino. And when she learns about the alternate Sasuke who's turned rogue and left the villiage, Sakura has a choice to go after him and save him form himself. But will she ever get home to her real world?**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting me over, Hanabi," I say, arranging a few flowers over a table. They're from tone of the many gardens of the Hyuuga Complex. "Is this good?"<p>

"Looks great," Hanabi smiles. It's one of my rare days off. Things have been slow since Sasuke got shot. And Shikamaru is recuperating. Both he and Sasuke are stuck at the hospital, so we're all taking it slow, staying in our own worlds surprisingly. The gang's never been so isolated like this before.

I've also haven't heard from Naruto since that last day.

But today Hanabi called me over to help her decorate the Hyuuga Complex. Apparently some important guests are arriving, and Neji's been out all day. Hinata's cleaning the other side of the complex, but Hanabi decided to keep me company, since I was a helping guest.

"So how's you and Sasuke?" she ask cheerfully.

I think back to that mysterious girl from his room. The one who kissed him. I actually have no idea anymore how we're doing. "We're good," I lie, continuing to arrange the flowers we've picked. "How about you? Any boys in your live life, Hanabli?"

"I wish," Hanabi pouts, sitting across the table from me. "The boys in my class are stupid." I totally get that. "They give me nightmares sometimes," she mentions with an obvious frown. "Sakura, do the boys ever give you bad nightmares?"

"I'm surprised they don't," I laugh. I miss being a kid. "Although," I recall, "There was this one time…"

"Yeah?"

"It was weird," I smile. I start laughing to myself. "Sorry, it's a long stupid story. You wouldn't want to hear it."

"No come on please?" she asks, leaning over the table.

"Well don't laugh okay?" I smile, poking her nose. I did have _one_ really weird dream about the guys once. A while ago actually. But it was so crazy I just disregarded it. But now that I think about it, sometimes… I'll wonder if it was ever really a dream. "It happened back around Christmas time, a couple of weeks after Sasuke's infamous male pageant stunt." Hanabi giggles at the face I make from that reference. It was a little after Sasuke and I had just become friends, officially, in our odd truce of sorts. "The guys and I just finished going over a secret santa, and my Mom was getting ready for the holidays like every other rich mom would, if you can imagine that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-DECEMBER – WINTER TIME x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Put up some wreathes over there! You! Where are my red Poinsettias? And where the hell is the red carpet for the staircase!?"

Mom's just this loud busybody barking orders all throughout the ballroom. Workers are heling us decorate the entire house – not even for a ball or anything. Mom _loves_ the holiday season, so she always goes out of her way to utilize any helping hands.

Including Kakashi and me. "Don't you think Mom's going a bit overboard with this decoration thing?" I ask from the top of a tall ladder, hanging a larger-than-half-my-height wreath over a banister.

Kakashi holds my ladder steady at the base. "I've learned not to question your mother on things like this."

"Coward," I mutter, trying to reach up high to hang it on the hook. I'm like, an inch too short. Are you kidding me? "Come on," I wince, daring to tippie-toe on top of this stupid ladder. Probably not the best idea but I just want to hang the wreat as fast as possible so I can get to Sasuke's place. The snow outside has finally melted and he wants me practicing while there's still dry concrete outside. _Chicken butt will have my head if I'm late again_.

However just as I reach a little higher onto the hook, the wreath catches it, but I lose my footing along the way. I wave round a bit before finally falling off the ladder.

Everything happens in slow motion until I feel that huge bang on my head – the ringing in my ears. And then everything's black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I feel…. Floaty…. Did I just fall off the ladder…? I don't feel hurt._ A huge gasp of air enters my lungs, as if Id been holding my breath of years. My heart is racing as I sit up from a bed, and I feel this instinctive thankfulness that I'm alive. I'd thank the havens I didn't hurt myself any worse but…

"Where, am I…?" I say instead, not recognizing the room I'm in. It's a small room, mostly made out of wood. Small quant furnishings make up the room. A small bed, a desk with a dresser, and a balcony. "This isn't my room is it?"

Getting up from the bed, I realize my change in clothes as well Thigh shorts with a red and white odd looking shirt. A little dizzy, I walk to the desk and notice the belongings.

A small banner saying 'Sakura' lays in a mess of other trinkets, along with a framed photo of a younger me – wearing similar red dress. I had longer hair in it too, and a strange headband. "I don't remember this," I frown, picking it up. "I must've hit my head pretty hard."

I place the (super creepy) photo back down and make my way to the balcony door. Opening it first, I breathe in the fresh air to cool my head, but the exterior of the room is even more alarmingly frightening. "Oh, my…."

No longer _anywhere_ near Leafville City, this new place is bustling with people in strange clothes. The houses and buildings and architecture are all different – old even. The skies look so much farther away, and the air smells different. In the distance there are mountains (seriously?) Rock mountains, with faces carved into them. And it's so warm and bright. What happened to the cold winter?

My mouth hangs open at the sight that I start picking my arm. "Wake up wake up wake up Sakura wake up," I panic, not recognizing ANYTHING. _WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_

"Yo! Sakura-Chan!" yells a familiar voice.

Naruto! "Naruto! Naruto where are you!?" I panic left and right, desperately searching for the familiar voice. Naruto stands down below, outside this house, looking up at me on the balcony. _And what the hell is he wearing…?_ "N-Naruto?"

"What are you doing at home still! Don't tell me you're ditching me from training again!" he pouts up at me. Training for what?! When I don't respond, apparently too busy trying to comprehend this weird world, all logic falls apart when Naruto yells next, "Alright then I'm coming up!"

"What's that supposed to mean- EEAAAHUUHHH!" Naruto jumps _all the way_ up two stories without a single look of effort, landing straight and balanced on the railing of my balcony. I almost fall back if not for bumping into the balcony door behind me. Naruto sits perched on the railing, perfectly calm and rather confused looking. "Sakura are you okay?" he asks.

"Y-You just jumped two floors into the air!" I exclaim, pointing at him and unconsciously still trying to back up, not that I can. "How- what- I- !"

"Sakura calm down. You're worrying me," Naruto tries, getting off the balcony ledge and coming up to me. My back bumps into the glass again until Naruto stops, realizing how scared I really am. "What happened?" he asks, realizing the seriousness of this.

_You tell me_. "D-Do I live here?" I check, pointing at the house we're in. I feel stupid for asking, but terrified when he nods yes like I'm an idiot. Oh my god. "Come inside for a sec would you?" I ask first.

I lead Naruto into my room an close the balcony glass door, locking it. If Naruto of all people can fly into the air like than then who else can? "Wow," Naruto says first. "You never let me into your room. I always wondered what it looked like. It's so…" he pauses. "Cramped."

"Yeah I get it," I say, pushing him into the one chair in the room, while I sit on the bed. Definitely a change from my room in the mansion back home. Home… what happened to home? "Oh my god I'm loosing my mind…" I mutter to myself.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asks again. "You're acting pretty weird."

"_I'm_ acting weird?" I repeat. "Look at you. You're in a back and orange jumpsuit with freaky toe-showing sandals." And he has that weird headband too. Did he loose a bet or something?

"Sandals?" Naruto frowns, looking at his feet. "You mean my shoes?"

I hold my head and collapse back into bed. This cannot be happening. "I fall off a stupid ladder and this is what happens."

"You fell?" Naruto panics. "Did you hit your head?"

I must have. "I guess so."

"No wonder you're all wonky. You must've gotten a concussion or something," Naruto affirms as I sit back up. I don't think he's getting the point. "Quick, how many fingers am I holding up?"

He's serious. "Four?"

"Who's your biggest rival?"

"I have a rival?"

"What lesson is Tsunade teaching you right now?"

"Who?"

"Who stole your ninja-tool kit yesterday?"

"My what?"

Naruto then tosses to my lap a weird kit of something. By the sound of it there's metal inside? I assume that means he took my 'ninja-tool kit'. Nonetheless he wears a face and shakes his head. "Did you get amnesia or something hitting your head?"

Will that make things easier? "Um, yeah," I play along, not too enthusiastically. This is seriously one weird dream. It's feels so real. I need to wake up. Like, now. "Sorry if I don't remember a bunch of things."

"Well, hey, at least your remembered my name. That's good," Naruto grins, but I can see he still sounds a bit worried. "Hey why don't we go around Konoha? Try and jog your memory." Naruto can see my confusion at the mention of the word 'Konoha'. Instead he groans and picks my arm up, dragging me out of my supposed room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wow," I say as the two of us walk around the 'Leaf Village'. There's such rural feel to this Konoha. It's nice, yet strange at the same time.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Nope," I admit, finding none of this familiar. Could my life back home been the dream? Is this the real world after all and I just forgot it? Stuck dreaming of skateboarding and some weird relationship with Sasuke and the guys? No – that's too scary to even consider. Of course this is a dream… right? "Naruto, you don't remember anything about a skateboarding competition do you?"

"What's a skateboarding?" I am officially on my own.

"Forget it," I wave off, hanging my head. Even Naruto doesn't remember where we came from.

We pass by a couple flowers in front of this shop. While I look at them, Naruto notices my caught attention. "Hey you've gotta remember Ino a least. Come on." _Ino?_ We walk inside the small flower shop, and behind the counter I see my familiar blonde friend. Here, her hair is much longer, and up in a high pony tail with one side covering her face. Wow. Even Ino back home would never wear her hair like that. "Hi Ino!" Naruto greets.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ino greets back before noticing me. "Well if it isn't forehead girl." I look slightly taken back. Forehead girl? My lack of response makes her cringe her face a little. "Hello? _Earth_ to _Sakura?_ Pay attention when I insult you," she snaps her fingers in my face as she leans over the counter. "She okay?"

"Sakura hit her head and she can't remember a few things," Naruto explains.

"No way," Ino gasps. "Sakura do you remember me?"

"Well, I know you're Ino," I manage, our first meeting not exactly flying off. At least Ino reads the same personality. Sort of.

"Did you see Tsunade about this yet?"

"I wanna see if she can remember on her own before we bother Granny Tsunade," Naruto answers.

"Who's Tsunade?" I frown, Naruto having said her name before.

"Tsunade? She's like, our medic-mentor for the past four years?" Ino laughs, like I'd told some joke. Realizing I'm not laughing, her smile fades. The Tsunade I know is this huge photographer I the city outside Leafville. Probably traveling the world right now. She shouldn't be here. Then again, there's a bunch of things here that _shouldn't_ be anything at all. "Wow you really don't remember."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"She's just frustrated nothing's coming back to her," Naruto defends with a sheepish grin before Ino and I can get even further off along the wrong foot. "We'll check back with you later, Ino!"

Leaving the flower shop was probably best. I don't know why, but the Ino in this dream just aggravates me a little more so than home. "So, nothing yet?" Naruto asks me. My face says it all. "Come on let's walk a little more."

This Naruto is patient, walking me more around the village. "That's the hot springs where our team used to hang out a lot. And that's Ichiraku Ramen- my absolute favorite ramen place in the world! We eat there sometimes together, you know."

"Oh," I say disheartendly, sadly not recalling any of this. I know he's trying but, I just don't belong here. I wish I could tell him.

"Not working huh," Naruto smiles sympathetically. He must be hurting, seeing his friend like this. I feel like a jerk now, even if this is only a dream-Naruto. "That's okay. There's a bunch more things."

"Yo Naruto, Sakura," Shikamaru greets, walking by. My eyes widen.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto acknowledges back in passing.

Shikamaru is about to walk past but stops upon seeing my intent stare at him. Shikamaru arches his eyebrow in that way he does when he's confused or annoyed. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

It clicks for Naruto. "Sakura do you remember him?"

"Shikamaru," I say, correct, still staring at him. It's seriously Shikamaru – his voice and face and everything. Naruto's happy, but Shikamaru looks lost, like he'd walked into a maze. I study what he's wearing. An entirely black jumpsuit with a green vest. This Shikamaru wears earrings, too.

"Sakura lost her memory," Naruto recites again.

"And she can remember me. How flattering," Shikamaru says in that sarcastic-appreciative  
>voice I've come to know and love. It's a little nice knowing their personalities are a little similar. A little scary too. Are there dream-counterparts of everyone? "Does she remember anything else?"<p>

"Just a few of our friends' names for now. Everything else is just news to her."

Shikamaru looks at me, and suddenly I feel very exposed like he's peering into my soul. "Do you remember Shino? Or Lee?" I shake my head after a few afterthoughts. "Kiba? Neji?"

Kiba and Neji! "I remember them," I confirm quickly, not wanting to forget. So they're here, too. Upon recognizing their names, Shikamaru and Naruto walk me around the village to their places. At Kiba's, there are dogs everywhere on his land. Even more shocking, Akamaru is like, a bajillion times his size here from some reason! Like a waredog! Big enough to ride on, even.

Kiba's filled in on my situation, and I go through the familiar 'do you remember this?' game. Nothing rings clear, and the three of us sadly move on. Kiba wishes me good luck, like the decent friend I remember him to be, before he climbs back on top of Akamaru (I can't believe it), and rides off with this inhumane speed.

We then go to this huge part of the village that has a sign over head that reads 'The Hyuuga Complex'. Neji's house back home is almost like this, only I'm sure Neji never had his own zip code. Somehow this place is even bigger. Sure though, we enter and are led as guests to this training part of the complex. Naruto, Shikamaru and me of us spy two other people, training in what I'd only be able to call the impossible.

I see Neji and Tenten, sparring it out like they want to kill each other. They're using these weird solid knives, and jumping everywhere and running and tossing even more harp weapons at one another. I start to panic but then Naruto holds my shoulders, smiling and calming me down. Shikamaru doesn't seem alarmed either that they're trying to kill each other. Neither are.

"Phew," Tenten pants, finally stopping. "You're so fast, Neji."

"Well your aim's getting pretty good. I think I actually broke a sweat," Neji smiles as Tenten glares playfully. Realizing they have an audience, the two look back at us. "Naruto?" Neji calls.

"Uh, hey. Sorry to intrude," Naruto bows apologetically as we come out of the corner. Shikamaru and I follow behind. "I was wondering if you could help us out a bit."

Wow, even the Neji and Tenten here look the same. And they're together. Huh. But like everyone else I've encountered, they wear different clothing, and they have those metal headbands, too, around their foreheads. "Does everyone have those headbands?" I ask, pointing at the one over Tenten's head.

"Sakura appears to have lost her memory," Shikamaru reports, and I send a small look at him. Even though I played along with this amnesia game, I know for a fact don't. I remember everyone. I remember them and their hooligan personalities back home. I remember how they all get on my nerves at school _and_ the mansion, yet, _they were the greatest friends_.

"Sakura," Tenten coos, coming over to me and inspecting my head. Tenten still has that natural motherly big sister instinct about her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really. This all just, seems really strange to me," I try to assure. I feel Neji's eyes pering at me. Geez, even here Neji has that peering stare that just makes people nervous. What's he thinking?

"Do you remember how you lost your memory?" Neji asks me, almost interrogatively. So serious.

I feel nervous all of a sudden. Intimidated, as always. "I-I hit my head."

A slight squint in his eye. Does he know I'm lying? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. "You're lying."

Oh my god. "Neji!" Naruto defends as I hold my arm up sadly.

"Not it's okay Naruto. He's right," I admit.

"B-But Sakura-chan you can't even remember Granny Tsunade! Of course you have amnesia!"

"I _don't_ have amnesia," I try to say. "I…" I what? Think this is all a dream? That I belong to some other world? Either say saying any of those, if even if isn't real, makes me feel a little foolish. They sound too out there. Instead my voice trails off and I look away, like a girl who truly does have memory loss. How pathetic.

Seeing the awkward corner we've put ourselves in, Tenten elbows Neji for starting it. "Maybe we should go," Shikamaru suggests, taking an arm around me as we start to head out. "Thanks guys."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After we finally get out of the Hyuuga Complex, we head to a small dango shop that resembles the one the girls and I usually go to when we wanna get away from the guys. It feels a little familiar and homey, so I feel better instantly. Still, I can't help but think quietly to myself most of the time.

"So, what's really up?" Shikamaru asks me, now that we're all finally all alone.

I've been staring into my tea this whole time. I can't even tell if they're real and I feel bad for deceiving them. "I'm telling the truth when I say I don't have memory loss, but I really don't remember any of this stuff."

Naruto frowns, worried. "So then, what do you remember?"

I think for a moment. "I remember you guys, but differently. And Kiba and Neji - Neji always has his laptop with him, and Kiba's dog was a lot smaller," I say, motioning my hands to estimate the size.

"What the hell's a laptop?" Naruto whispers to Shikamaru, who merely shrugs.

"And you guys seemed about the same," I guess. "But… everything is still way different from how I remember it."

Naruto and Shikamaru stare at me for a long while before a guy comes up to us. A large man in his red suit with armor. More of this weird costume stuff? "Choji," Shikamaru says.

"There you are. Asuma-Sensei's been looking for us," this Choji says. "He needs us to run some errands for him out of the village for a little bit. Last minute mission."

"Oh?" Shikamru says, having this lazy look about him. "Sorry Naruto. I'll leave Sakura to you."

"Got it," Naruto waves off as Shikamaru and this Choji walk away.

"Mission?" I frown.

Naruto's expression doesn't look phased at all. "Yeah. They're probably just patrolling the gate for a little while again, that's all."

"See, that's what I mean about weird Naruto. Patroling gates? The weird shoes? Those triangle knives _everyone_ seems to carry around?"

"I told you already, they're kunai," Naruto corrects again.

"Whatever!" I say stubbornly. "I don't know any of this! This isn't my home! It's like I'm in some big dream and I just, can't wake up," I say, settling down into this weird trance. Maybe this truly is reality, and the home I remember was just a dream. "The home I know didn't have any of this…"

Naruto breathes out first before placing a hand on mine at the table. "Then tell me more about your home," he says. He's not humoring me, but he seems sincerely curious to hear what I have to say.

No longer embarrassed and incredibly home sick, I tell him anything I can remember, in fear of forgetting the life that maybe never was. How I lived in a huge mansion with my parents, and how all the guys and I were close friends together. They were teaching me skateboarding, and somehow that bonded us together when we had nothing in common to start with. I tell him about Leafville City, and all the technology they apparently lack here. The cities and the tall skyscrapers in the shopping district. _Normal_ school because apparently they don't have that here either.

By the end of my tall tales, Naruto and I are walking somewhere else in the villiage – not to jog my memory but just to hang out, which is nice. "Gosh," Naruto laughs, taking in everything I've said with nothing bad to say. "That's some place you call home."

"Yeah," I smile bitter sweetly. _And Sasuke_. Out of everyone here I just realize only now I haven't seen him. Remembering Sasuke, my head perks up instantly. "Wait, Sasuke." Naruto's head jumps at his mention. "Where's Sasuke?" I ask, kind of worried no one's mentioned him yet. "He's, here isn't he?"

"So you remember that guy, too," Naruto frowns. I'm a little shocked by his sad reaction.

I lower my eyebrows. "W-What happened to him?"

"Heh. You must really be out of your mind to not remember," Naruto ties to say with a smile, but it's fading quickly. "You were the last one to see him before he left the village two years ago, remember…?"

It doesn't hit me hard first, but by the atmosphere's change, I realize how serious the topic has turned. "Please tell me," I ask of Naruto. I have no connection to anybody here, let alone the Sasuke of this place. But there's a part of me that feels the need to know what happened to him.

"Sasuke… left the village to join the Sound," Naruto tells me. "They're an enemy village. He's been classified as a rogue ninja." _Ninja?_ "These things?" Naruto taps on his forehead. The headband. "He left his behind. You tried to stop him the night before apparently but, he still left."

I'm pretty sure I'm not understanding the true severity of the story, but the pain on Naruto's face gives me a good picture. And I feel for him. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto cheers up instantly to cover up the emotion. "Hey I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. You were the one who asked me to try and get him back, remember?" Naruto looks up at the sky, reminiscing. "We took the guys to try and get him back on the ultimate team mission. It, didn't work out but…." Naruto forces a grin to me. "Even if you don't remember our promise probably, I'll still bring him back home, no matter what! Because we're… Team 7," he says, horribly faking his happiness.

"Naruto," I frown.

"But, I guess we're not so much Team 7 without Sasuke, and what with you having a messed up memory and all," Naruto says.

"Hey," I assert, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I may not be the same Sakura you remember yet, but I know we're the best of friends," I smile. "And wherever I am I'd never want to see you this sad."

The teen manages a true smile after a while. However, knowing the Sasuke of this world is so, different, so distant, it worries me. By now we've made it to this patch in the woods, with a grass clearing and three wooden polls sticking up. A training ground according to the nearby sign. "Thank you Sakura. I needed that," he says.

"So, where are we now?" I ask, looking round.

"These are our old training grounds," he introduces, opening his arm. "Whatever you are, you probably don't know anything about ninjutsu or the ninja way or any of that, am I right?"

Whoa. What? "Uh…"

"Yup," Naruto says, making this weird hand symbol before two of him appeared side by side.

I scream and fall back, only for another Naruto clone to catch me. There's three. Oh. My. God. "W-W-What did you, I'm, ooooh my gosh."

"You must really not know me if you're freaking out this much," Naruto laughs, enjoying this apparently. He offers his hand out and pulls me up with the Naruto behind me pushing me back up straight. I'm standing, but wobbly from the shock. "I don't know why I didn't start with this first, but were ninja, Sakura. Even you."

"Me?" I frown. Suddenly all his clones disappear in a poof of smoke, making me jump. Naruto holds in a laugh. "You're not telling me I had some weird super power too, right?"

"They're not super powers they're jutsu," Naruto corrects with exasperation, making another hand sign. He waits for me to copy him, and awkwardly I try to mock the image with my fingers. "There. And when you make a bunch of them-" Naruto does a few more with this insane speed, and a clone appears again beside him, making this weird thing in Naruto's hand. My eyes widen as I see this bright glowing blue ball of energy start to form. I can feel something weird and tense in the air nearby I have to take a step back.

With a yell, Naruto speeds off with his clone and his magical ball of energy until the clone disappears. "RASENGAN!" Naruto jumps up high into the air and shoots back down towards the grass far away, making a large crater surrounded by some smoke. When it clears, I see a huge hole in the ground surrounding Naruto, about half the size of Sasuke's back yard.

"What…?" I stare as Naruto walks back to me, completely unphased. He dusts his hands off, like it was an average to-do thing. "A-And everyone can do that?"

"Sort of. Everyone has their own thing," Naruto shrugs. "_You_ had your monster super strength."

"I did?"

"Yeah," he laughs like I said an insulting joke. "I should know. You must've decked me about a mile away from a punch at least over a dozen times. Tsunade taught you chakra control so you could get that strong, remember? Charka is what enables us to do all these things," Naruto explains to me, but it's a lot to take in. "Here, try punching that tree."

"Are you sure?" I ask, not knowing what to expect. Naruto nods confidently, and I face the tree nervously. Can't say I've ever done this before. "Here goes," I muster, holding a fist back. I shoot forward to hit the tree, and BAM. I feel the most pain ever on the front of my knuckles.

I grit my teeth together as I let out a high pitched 'ow' before sinking to the ground. Naruto has a bit of a panic before we're sitting, my hand already bandaged. I think I scraped some skin off. "I guess you were expecting the tree to have a dent from that punch?" I grit through y teeth, holding my injured hand.

"Actually I was expecting you to knock it down," Naruto says apologetically. Are you serious? But I guess this ends our so called 'training session'. Naruto notices my face and sits, concerned. "Does it hurt that much?"

"My hand's fine," I say. "I'm just starting to wonder if the home I remember was just… a lie. That maybe this is reality and, I'm just a shadow of what I really was." I start to feel my eyes well up. Oh please don't cry, Sakura. That's so uncool. You're like, 17. Was the Sasuke I've come to know really not there? The guy who loves to annoy me, sneak though my window, was maybe by like a small chance perhaps my friend? Is he really actually just, some rogue criminal? Somehow thinking that makes me ever sadder. Like, I actually miss that jerk.

"What was he like?" Naruto speaks up, trying to cheer me up. "You know, the Sasuke from… the Sasuke you remember?"

"Sasuke… Sasuke was an asshole," I manage, making Naruto laugh, amused. "He was pushy, selfish, never smiled, a player."

"Wow," Naruto scoffs. He could only imagine a Sasuke with such emotion.

"And yet," I say, blushing. "He was a good friend to me."

"You must miss him a lot here," Naruto says.

I nod. "I miss all of you," I admit, remembering their faces. The same as the ones here but…. They were different. A bittersweet laugh escapes my mouth. "You guys all had your individual things going on. And Sasuke wasn't the nicest out of all of you but, he's proven himself to me."

"Is he really that much of a good guy on your side?"

"Surprisingly… yeah," I acknowledge. "I uh, actually had a bit of a circumstance, and he had his own problems too to deal with. So, we decided to help each other out by agreeing to play this charades together." Naruto looks confused at my vague explanation. "Long story short we're in this fake relationship."

"Like dating?" he repeats with wide eyes.

"Fake dating."

"Ew," Naruto makes a face. I roll my eyes. "Good god I know you have a crush on the guy but whoa! I mean- the you _I_ know likes him."

"Another me in a parallel world who likes Sauske Uchiha," I repeat like it's a joke. Naruto just nods straight, and all I can do is blink. Seriously?

"Do you remember the last thing you were doing before you uh, woke up here?" Naruto asks, pointing his fingers.

"My last memory of all of us was yesterday. Christmas is coming up where I am – it's this holiday we celebrate one a year, and we give each other gifts."

"That's neat."

I nod. "We had a secret santa, where we draw each other's names, and it's a secret, and we get the person on that paper a gift" I try to explain. Probably not to well. "I drew your name you know, and I got you this huge gift-pack of different ramen. You got it yesterday."

"Really?!" Naruto gleams, apparently touched by this. "Wow, even the me you remember from your place loves ramen!"

It's impossible not to laugh at is reaction. "And, it turns out that Sasuke drew my name. I can only imagine how frustrated he must've been when he got me. He didn't even want to do the stupid secret santa."

"Did he get you a gift?"

With a small smile, I nod. "Surprisingly… We all exchanged gifts yesterday, on Christmas Eve. And… he got me this really nice cherry-blossom necklace. It was actually really beautiful... And so out of character for him."

"I'll say," Naruto mutters.

I blush a little. "Sasuke had this stupid engraving on the back. He said Ino told him to do have something written into it, and she got so upset when she finally read what he got engraved." I draw my hand to my chest, where it would be. I was still wearing it I think when I fell off that ladder at home. Only I'm surprised to feel something under my shirt. "Huh?"

Much to my surprise, after reaching into my red collar I feel a light chain. And it leads to the familiar cherry blossom pendant I was just talking about. Naruto's eyes widen, as do mine. "I-It's Sasuke's pendant," I say breathlessly, it dangling from my hold. I can see some sunlight shining through it. "Naruto I never wore this before right?"

"N-Not that I know of," Naruto blinks, unsure of what to make of this.

As the necklace twirls in the air, I catch a glimpse of the back. The engraving Sasuke got, and I know for sure it's mine. It reads _Skater Poser_, and for once I feel so happy to see the derogatory nick name he'd given me. Seeing it brings tears to my eyes, as my mouth stays open. It proves I'm not crazy. I really am not from here. Home exists. They're still out there somewhere.

"Guess you were telling the truth about not being from here," Naruto says apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you. It's a pretty weird circumstance," I forgive, wiping my eye and returning the pendant under my shirt. "I'm sure the Sakura you know is out there somewhere." Only now, how do I get home?

"Say, Sakura," Naruto asks first. "Do you like Sasuke?" he asks, curiously. "Like, in-love-like Sasuke?"

"W-What? Me? No way!" I wave off with a loud grin, but Naruto's face doesn't change. He can see through my own self charades. "Sasuke's and I just became friends actually, so there's no way I could like him. You're so funny, Naruto," I grin, punching him in the shoulder.

Naruto looks down at his shoulder, and I notice his face. He blink. "That didn't even hurt," he says more to himself in quiet shock.

Our moment gets interrupted when I see two people running up to us, again with a super athlete's speed. They're these two 'ninja' in the same wear Shikamaru had. "Naruto, Sakura, Lady Tsunade has summoned you to the Hokage's office."

Hearing the urgent message, I notice Naruto's falter a bit. Is that a bad thing? Being 'summoned'?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto and I run to this building by that mountain with the faces. Hokage apparently is the title given to the one who all ninja report to in their region, according to Naruto. Walking through the building, Naruto quickly leads us to a room where I see all the familiar faces I've encountered earlier. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. And this beautiful blonde woman at a desk.

"About time," Kiba huffs. "What took you so long."

"Sorry. It was my fault," I say before Naruto can say anything. I know Naruto could've run or jumped or whatever he can do, but because of me he had to run like a 'normal' person, I guess. Thank you Naruto.

The lady 'Tsunade' narrows her eyes at us for our tardiness, but she appears to dismiss it quickly. There's a thick tension in the air. "Now that you're all here, I'm here to send the five of you on a mission out of the village. By the borders."

"Why all five of us?" Neji asks.

"Choji and I spotted Sasuke on the borders with a couple mercenary ninja," Shikamaru reports to us. "They were working with Sasuke."

"Sasuke's here?" Naruto gasps.

"We tried apprehending them, but the mercenary ninja managed to injure Choji, and Sasuke got away," Shikamaru tells us. "Within the time frame it happened, Sasuke should still be in Leaf Borders, just outside the gate. I have Jonin patrolling the Land of Fire's borders to ensure he doesn't escape without at least someone catching him. But we need to go in. Now."

"I'm sending the original Sasuke retrieval team, plus Sakura to replace Choji," Tsunade tells us, and suddenly I feel hesitant eyes all on me from the guys.

"Sakura has a bit of a condition, Lady Tsunade," Kiba starts. "She probably shouldn't go."

"No I'll go," I step up quickly, almost desperately. I can already feel Naruto's eyes borring into my back, along with the bewildered stares from the other guys. "I'll go."

Tsuande nods. "Very well. You all leave at sunset."

After the meeting is adjourned, all five of us walk out together. Once we're back outside outside earshot, we're facing one another again. "Are you sure you wanna go?" Shikamaru asks. "You could barely remember a kunai from a shuriken."

"I need to see Sasuke," I say with a confidence I lacked before. I don't know what's come over me, but even though this Sasuke isn't my Sasuke, I need to know he's okay. I want him to come home. For Naruto, and the Sakura that would have been here. He's still my friend. Both at home and here, even if he doesn't think so.

"I don't know, Sakura," Naruto starts hesitantly. "Do you even know how to fight?"

"Teach me," I say, surprising the Uzumaki. Suddenly the pain in my hand means nothing to me. I'll take more. As much as it takes. Such an urgent feeling to find Sasuke – I've never had such an emotion like this before. "Teach me how to use Chakra again," I say. "You said it yourself. Anyone can do it."

"Yeah in like a couple years not a couple hours," Naruto baffles.

"Sakura seems pretty set on it," Kiba shrugs. "I'm in for helping her remember."

"Kiba," I smile. Even here Kiba has my back.

"What about you mister cold-heart," Kiba elbows Neji. "You teach Tenten and Hinata how to fight all the time. We could use all the help we can get on this mission, you know."

"I'll help for the sake of the mission," Neji says, but I'm grateful either way. If the Neji here is half the secret nice guy he is back home, then maybe he cares after all.

"But Sakura," Naruto reminds, a little closer and quieter. He's whispering now. "If what you said before to me is _really_ true, then what makes you think you can learn chakra control like us?" Naruto says in my ear. "Sasuke can shoot _lightning_ and _fire_. I don't want you to get hurt."

Somehow hearing that indimidates me a little. Of course Sasuke has badass image here as back home. Of course he can shoot fire and lightning. Perfect. "I won't give up on him," I affirm.

Naruto backs up, still hesitant by the looks of things but he nods. "I'll help then."

And now we're just waiting on Shikamaru. He looks at all of us, mostly feeling glares from Naruto and Kiba to say yes. Such mirror-like similarities I see from the way the group interacted back home."Okay okay I'll help. What a drag. I was going to nap before the mission but I guess not."

"Thanks guys," I smile. I see a little bit of my friends' spirits in each of them. And now we're going to get back Sasuke, the last one missing from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks for reading! Wonderful reviews again, and thanks for your patience with me!<strong>

_**PREVIEW:**_

**_It's strange," Neji starts. "Her chakra system is completely blocked."_**

**_"What do you mean? Did someone do that to her?" Shikamaru asks._**

_**The way it's blocked here is completely natural. The only people who'd have these cut off chakra systems would be beginners in the academy who've never used Jutsu before."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**You can never die in the battle. You're the healer. Without you, your forces will soon diminish without proper medical care. That is why it is crucial you learn to dodge everything thrown at you."**_

_**"Don't you think this is a bit fast, Neji?" Naruto whispers out of range from me.**_

_**"She's gotten everything else so far."**_

_**"That's not my point," Naruto frowns with a glare.**_

_**"Throw everything you've got at me!" I yell across the training grounds.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"It's Sasuke," Naruto gapes, all of us standing below. **_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"You wouldn't kill me," I muster out, feeling Sasuke's sword close to my neck from behind. A kunai knife at my side from his other hand. "You wouldn't."**_

_**"WHat makes you so sure," Sasuke says coldly. This isn't the Sasuke I remember, but he's here. He has to be. If my Sasuke back home is that purely good, then there must be some good in him here, too. "Why are you so annoyingly persistent with getting me back."**_

_**If I die here, do I really die back home? "Because... we're friends," I grimace from my wounds. "You had my back hundreds of times throughout, Sasuke... so I won't give up on you."**_


End file.
